


Gone With the Wind Retold

by apckrfan



Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-20
Updated: 2001-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 195,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 2009 I went through this and updated some things. As tempting as it was for me to do it, I didn't change the story beyond editing some typos and making basic sentence structure smoother. The story other than these edits is the same, POV changes and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Chapter One  
Word Count: 3,244

**_May 1861  
Atlanta, Georgia_**

When he turned his carriage onto the roadway that led to Tara, he was taken back by the sight. It was obvious the landowners in the area cared for their property. There was nothing worse, Rhett thought, than plantation owners who didnt care for their land and property. He made his way up the red dirt road of Tara until he arrived at the residence, an impressive white dwelling that had obviously been built with sweat and ambition. It wasnt nearly as extravagant as the Wilkes Twelve Oaks, but there was something comfortable, personal and inviting about it that Twelve Oaks lacked. 

Rhett secured the horse after getting out of the carriage, leaving the flowers behind. The more he thought about it after he had purchased them, the more that he realized they werent necessary. He wasnt a suitor; gifts werent necessary and would only cloud the line of his intentions. Dressed in a black suit, a gray waistcoat and a black cravat he made his way up the steps and to the front door where he rang the bell. 

A short, plump, older black woman eyed Rhett suspiciously upon opening the door. She did not seem to be taken in by his good looks, charm, or his smile; which wasnt surprising to Rhett at all. This woman obviously had a place in the OHara household and she was well aware of the possibilities that a man like him presented. Rhett inquired after Miss OHara, and when asked which Miss OHara he was referring to, he had to pause a moment. He was not aware of the fact that she had a sister, nor was it something he had even taken into consideration. Rhett quickly replied, Well, maam, I know her first name is Scarlett. Scarlett OHara. The woman allowed Rhett entry, where he stood in the foyer while the woman slowly ascended the staircase saying she would get Scarlett. She seemed none too pleased at the concept, but she did it nonetheless. 

Rhett removed his hat, unbuttoned his coat, and placed his hand in his pants pocket as he stood waiting, taking in the interior of the house. He was impressed with what he saw from where he stood. It was obvious the OHaras had some financial means and while they perhaps didnt flaunt it, the items he saw were of good quality. Rhett turned his attention to the stairs when he heard someone approach, only to be met with disappointment to see the woman coming to tell him Miss OHara would be down in a minute. She led Rhett into the parlor, where he sat on a love seat, wondering what exactly it was that brought him there today. 

Something about her intrigued him. What a nice surprise it had been to find a woman who underneath that southern belle exterior was no lady at all. He smiled at the memory of the scene he had silently been privy to in the library at Twelve Oaks. He couldnt help but laugh again. He still didnt know what had upset her more, the fact that she had made the scene at all or the fact that her scene had been witnessed. 

Rhett was quickly brought back to the present day as Scarlett entered the room. She was dressed in a burgundy damask frock. Perhaps she had expected it to be someone else; as a brush had recently been run through her hair. 

He stood upon her entry and with a slight bow said, Miss OHara, I hope you will forgive my unannounced visit, but I just returned to the Atlanta area this week and upon learning where you lived didnt want to wait until you responded to my telegram. You do remember me, dont you? From the barbecue at Twelve Oaks about a month ago. He smiled, knowing full well that she did indeed remember him. 

Scarlett couldnt believe who stood before her. It was the man from Twelve Oaks who had heard her entire conversation with Ashley. And while he promised not to tell anyone the thought he was here to blackmail her crossed her mind. Why on earth else would he be calling on her? 

Yes, sir. I remember you. She glared at him, her green eyes mimicking her displeasure upon seeing him aptly. And if you had half a brain, you would most certainly know a visit from you is the last thing I wanted. 

He was a handsome man, she found herself thinking. He was dressed nicely; she recalled that day at Twelve Oaks he had been, too. Whoever this man was it was obvious he had money. And with the war on, there werent many men around to call on her. Maybe it wouldnt be so unthinkable to be kind to him. 

He laughed and said, Surely you dont think Id tell anyone your little secret now, Miss OHara. I wouldnt do that to a  lady. It wasnt your fault I happened to overhear your conversation. I gave you my word as a gentleman that I would not tell anyone, and I shall honor that word. As a gentleman. Rhetts dark eyes glowed with mischief at the irony in his words. 

Scarlett clenched her fists, Sir, you shouldnt speak of such things in this house. She lowered her eyes and her voice. Someone might hear and wonder what it is youre speaking of. Oh for Pa, or her mother to hear she had done something so unladylike. While they would never beat her or scold her, she knew that they would be so disappointed in her behavior that day. Suddenly, the embarrassment of the day rushed back to her in a wave of emotion and she sat on the nearby chair. How dare this man come here and throw this back in her face. A gentleman indeed. If he was a gentleman he would never have stepped foot in this house. 

Youre right. I was thinking I might be able to interest you in a walk. Its a beautiful day, and I might say there are worse things I could imagine doing with my day then a walk with you on my arm. Id also like to get you out of this house and alone, he thought. 

She thought a moment, obviously trying to decide between spending the time with him and turning him away because he knew something about her she wanted no one in the world to know. 

She bit her lip lightly and said, Yes, I will walk with you. But, please sir, you must tell me your name. You have me at an advantage Im afraid. In more than one way, she thought. She lowered her green eyes as shed been taught when flirting with a man her hands resting politely in her lap. 

Please forgive me, Miss OHara. I shouldnt have presumed you remembered. He bowed gallantly, placing his right arm at his waist, Rhett Butler at your service. And really, Miss OHara, you can save your southern belle flirtations for the other men who come to call. They will not work on me. I would love to see more of that, what was it, passion for living you have within you though. He laughed at the surprised look on her face, Shall we take that walk, or have I offended you already? 

She looked at him curiously and stood slowly when he did not offer her assistance. No, you havent offended me, Mr. Butler. Though I dont know what makes you think I was flirting with you. 

They walked to the hallway; Scarlett excused herself while she went upstairs to get a bonnet. She returned a moment later and looked at him curiously again when he did not offer her his arm. He held the door open for her, and held her by the elbow politely as he assisted her down the steps. 

He looked up into the second floor window, I dont think your mammy likes me. At least, I assume thats who she is. Id recognize a mammy anywhere, and she definitely fits the bill. 

The curtain in the window fell as the person who had been peering at them out the window moved out of sight. Rhett laughed lightly. 

Well, she probably doesnt like the looks of you, Mr. Butler. You arent a County boy, after all. Shes never even seen you before. Perhaps its your eyes. Or the fact that youre quite different than the other boys who call on me. 

She bit her lip again slightly at her choice in words. Why had she assumed he was calling on her? Surely a man of his reputation had better things to do with his time then calling on her. She looked at his eyes for a moment, wondering what it was about them that had made her notice them to begin with. They were dark, somewhat sinister. Almost appearing to be endless pits of coal, but something about them drew her back whenever she tried to look away. No, he definitely wasnt like the county boys. He was older, too. How much older she did not know, and dared not ask. After all, it was just a walk. He probably felt obligated to be kind to her after that day at Twelve Oaks and was just here as some sort of an apology. The fact that he refused to offer her his arm just proved it. Surely if he were interested in her, he would offer his arm like the other gentlemen she knew did. She glanced at him again, knowing ladies werent supposed to initiate conversations with gentleman. She hoped he would soon. 

Rhett seemed to notice Scarletts want for conversation, So, Miss OHara, tell me about Tara. Its an interesting name. I assume it must have some meaning. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye with a slight smile. 

Scarlett told him what she knew of Tara. That it was named after the area where her fathers family was from in Ireland. She told him about the cotton, the slaves, and the horses. She stopped suddenly, realizing she had said too much. Mother had always taught her she was to listen to men talk, not to make the man listen to her. Men liked to believe that women had no brain, but somehow Scarlett felt that this man was different. After all, he had asked the question. Surely he wouldnt have asked her a question if he didnt want a response. 

Well, your father really has turned this plantation into something beautiful. Though, Im sure the presence of your mother has something to do with that as well. You have sisters, I understand. How many, and are they older or younger than you? 

Rhett wondered what he was doing. Not only did he not know why he had come today, but now he was asking her questions he really had no interest in receiving answers to. Yet, he found himself oddly interested in hearing her talk. 

I have two sisters, Suellen and Carreen. Both are younger. Suellen is fifteen, Carreen is thirteen. Carreen is all right. She means well, and I can tolerate her. At least shes not bratty. Suellen on the other hand has always been jealous of me. Jealous of the relationship I have with our Pa. Mother and Pa had three boys, all of whom died within their first year. I think Pa has taken to treating me like a son sometimes. 

Scarlett blushed. Surely she had said too much. She stopped talking and turned toward Rhett, So, tell me Mr. Butler, what is it you wanted with me today? A further blush crept to her cheeks as she realized what it was she said. To Brent or Stuart that wouldnt have been an inappropriate question to ask, but she wasnt as familiar with Rhett. 

Well, Miss OHara, I dont rightly know. 

Rhett tried to remain a respectable distance from Scarlett as they walked. He was not a suitor, nor was he a familiar presence here at Tara. He was walking on somewhat unfamiliar grounds. He was thirty-four, and it had been close to fifteen years since hed been in the presence of a girl like Scarlett OHara. While he knew how to play the role of a gentleman, he somehow didnt feel he needed to pretend to be something he wasnt around this girl. 

After that day at Twelve Oaks, I had some business take me away from Atlanta. That same business has brought me back to Atlanta, and I found myself wondering what you were like away from the formalities of barbecues and rules. So, here I am, hoping to find out that youre less of a lady than even I give you credit for. 

He smiled wickedly; not hiding his eyes, which were looking her over suggestively stopping at her breasts and her tiny waist before returning to her smooth face and eyes. 

She slapped his face and said, You are a skunk, Mr. Butler. Ive heard rumors about you, yet I chose to give you the benefit of the doubt and accompany you for a walk since you obviously went to some effort to find me. But, then you insult me and suggest  I dont know what exactly it is you were suggesting, but I know its not polite. Now, if youll excuse me, Im going to go back inside. 

She began to walk toward the house, Rhett allowing her to get a good head start on him. He followed her, calling to her as he got to his carriage. 

Miss OHara, I forgot to give something to you. He walked toward her as she turned to look at him and presented her with the flowers. I bought these for you, and quite honestly didnt know whether it was appropriate to give them to you. I certainly dont want to give you or your parents the wrong idea about my intentions so I elected not to. I, however, cant go away knowing you think I have no gentleman-like qualities. Besides I dont know any other ladies here in Atlanta to give them to. Id hate to let such a nice bouquet of flowers go to waste. 

She looked at the flowers he offered her, thinking briefly of the consequences of accepting them. She didn't believe one word of his knowing no other ladies in Atlanta to give them to. That was hogwash if she had ever heard any in her life. Realizing they were just flowers, she faltered. Their hands met briefly when she took them, though she quickly removed her hand she had felt a strange sensation. 

Surely, Mother couldnt get mad at her for accepting flowers. Why, he hadnt even kissed her. Had really made no hint he might attempt to kiss her. Shed heard that he was from Charleston, that should impress Mother if she were to ask whom the flowers were from. Though, she had also heard many other things about him and hoped her mother wouldn't inquire into his reputation as well. 

I appreciate the flowers, Mr. Butler, but that still doesnt excuse your comments or your behavior. If you plan on coming to see me again, you might want to bear that in mind. 

Her green eyes looked into his dark ones, wondering what emotion he hid in them. She tried to read them, but couldnt. She wasnt sure if there was amusement or contempt in them. This was no county boy, she thought once again. If she had doubted that before, she was now certain of it. It would take some effort on her part, but she was sure she could get him to fall in love with her just as all the other boys did when she saw fit to let them notice her. 

I will most certainly keep that in mind, Miss OHara. He bowed slightly, as he kissed her hand properly above the wrist his lips barely meeting with her creamy white skin. Does that mean I have your permission to call again? 

He looked at her, laughter in his eyes. He knew girls like her. He may have made an ungentlemanly comment, but he was giving her attention. Women like Scarlett OHara loved attention, and with few other men available to call on her he knew she would welcome the attention. That much he was certain of. He knew women well, and this one was no different. It would take some effort, but he knew he could bring the real Scarlett OHara out into the open. 

Scarlett looked at him, her eyes revealing her torment. If she said yes, she was encouraging him to be a suitor. If she said no, then there would be no more flowers. 

Well, Mr. Butler, if you feel you must, I dont see any reason why you couldnt. Though, it might do you well to give me more notice next time. I certainly cant have people talking about me. What if someone else had been here? That would have been a most unpleasant happening. 

She couldnt let him think he was the only gentleman who called on her. 

Of course we wouldnt that, Miss OHara. I shall try and give you more notice before my next visit. Enjoy the flowers and thank you for the walk. However brief it was, it was most enjoyable. 

He placed his hat on his head, and after unsecuring the horse he boarded the carriage, with a slight tip of his hat he departed Tara with Scarlett still standing on the lawn in front of Tara watching as he drove away. 

Now that was most peculiar, Scarlett thought. He obviously must be interested for him to come all the way out here from Atlanta, and to bring flowers. Yet he hadnt even tried to kiss her. She instinctively touched the spot on her hand he had kissed. She rubbed it lightly. Why he barely even kissed her hand. 

Then her thoughts returned to the odd sensation she had felt when their hands had met, a feeling she never experienced when touching Brent or Stus hand. It was almost as if he wasnt attracted to me. Surely a man who found me desirable wouldnt behave in such an indifferent manor. She turned on her heels and entered the house, looking at the flowers before giving them to Pork to be put in a vase. 

Rhett turned off the red dirt road of Tara with the vision of Scarlett standing in the afternoon sun holding the flowers in her hand etched into his mind. She was perfect. Sure there were more beautiful girls he had come across and ones he wouldnt have to play games with to get a simple kiss from either, but there was something about this one that fascinated him. He would return, of that much he was certain. When it would happen, he had no idea. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Word Count: 2,877

June 1861

It was a beautiful spring day in June when Rhett found himself in Atlanta again. As was customary, he paid a visit to Belle, but after about a week of poker, pretty but mindless girls and good drink he found his thoughts turn to the green-eyed girl better known as Scarlett O’Hara. Belle was obviously miffed when he stated he would be gone for the entire day. She had grown accustomed to his spending most of his time in Atlanta with her over the years, especially since his popularity in Atlanta was virtually nonexistent as of late. His negative comments about the Confederacy and their civil war efforts were unwelcome to be certain. Rhett knew this, of course, before he spouted them. It was part of the fun.

He returned to his hotel room where he changed into more suitable clothing to call on a lady such as Scarlett. He grabbed a small, gift-wrapped box and was soon on his way to Clayton County and Tara. Rhett had made a mental note on his last visit to do some research on Mr. O’Hara’s beloved Tara and County Meade, however, it had slipped his mind. He would do it the next time he was in London. Dressed in a navy jacket, tan trousers and a navy cravat he boarded his carriage and made his way to Tara.

The ride was a pleasant one, Rhett able to enjoy the spring day. It had yet to get hot enough to where one was uncomfortable, which Rhett was glad for. At least it didn’t get quite as hot up north, which was where he spent the majority of his time these days. The north was going to be key to his making money off the war, and he knew it. He had several allies in his pocket that he had spent a good amount of time establishing over the years that would help him when the time was right. They knew he was going to take their goods and turn around and sell them to the South, but they didn’t really care so long as they made money out of the deal.

While it hadn’t rained in Atlanta, it was obvious from the roads as he neared Tara that they had gotten a good amount of rain recently. Even the air smelled cleaner, as if the rain had cleansed it, too.

He arrived at Tara, securing the horse after he exited his carriage. He dusted off his jacket as he glanced at the carriage thankful that Scarlett lived away from Atlanta. He was not certain how often she got into Atlanta, but the chances of her seeing Belle utilizing his horse and carriage in his absence was unlikely. He placed the box in his pocket as he ascended the steps and rang the bell once he had gotten to the front door. He was glad to see the rotund black woman from his last visit did not have guest greeting duties on this date. Instead, a tall, slender, graying black man opened the door.

Rhett removed his hat and said, “Mr. Rhett Butler here to see Miss Scarlett O’Hara if she is available.”

The man looked over Rhett with a slight hint of interest and said that he would inquire as to whether or not Scarlett was available. Unlike the woman from his previous visit, the man shut the door leaving Rhett standing on the porch. Rhett wondered if this was a foreshadowing of things to come, perhaps Scarlett had left word if he should call again that she didn’t want to see him. What a pity that would be, he thought. He enjoyed a challenge, and somehow he felt that this girl with the unusual name of Scarlett was going to prove one of the most challenging things he’d embarked upon yet. He laughed at himself, feeling he was worthy of such a challenge.

After a few minutes of waiting, Rhett took a seat on the porch swing near the front door placing his hat on his left knee hoping he had not been forgotten about. Shortly after he had been seated, the front door opened; Rhett was somewhat surprised to see it was Scarlett herself. Rhett stood, “Good afternoon, Miss O’Hara.” He smiled widely with an exaggerated, gallant bow. “I hope I have not come at a bad time, and that you are doing well today.”

Scarlett had been shocked when Pork told her who was at the door asking for her. She had quickly brushed out her hair and had Carreen help her into a different dress. Scarlett knew green was her color, so she had decided upon a green muslin dress with matching bows in her hair. She had pinched her cheeks to add some color before descending the stairs, wondering why women bothered doing that if they weren’t supposed to wear rouge to begin with. She shrugged the thought away as she descended the stairs somewhat anxiously. Anxious about what, she couldn’t imagine. She attributed her feeling to there being so few gentleman callers coming to call on her since most of the county boys were fighting the war.

“Why, Mr. Butler. What a surprise it is to see you again. I rather expected you wouldn’t return after the horrible way you acted the last time you were here.”

Scarlett playfully batted her eyes, lowering them flirtatiously. Scarlett couldn’t help but notice that though this was only the third time she had seen him, he was once again nicely dressed. She was curious how he came by all of his clothes, but that thought left her mind as quickly as it entered it. She was interested to know why Rhett never complimented her on her appearance. Surely he had noticed how nice she looked, but the thing with Rhett was she could never tell when he was being genuine or sarcastic. She imagined he would be genuine in his compliments to her. Why wouldn’t he be? She knew she looked attractive.

“Yes, I must ask your forgiveness for my behavior that afternoon. I was so overtaken with your charm and dimples that I lost my wits about me.” He gestured for her to sit with him on the patio swing, helping her and then took a seat himself. “So, I take it the pickings are slim for gentleman callers, which is the reason you’re giving me the time of day at all today.” He smirked, his black eyes taking in everything about her.

“Yes, it’s just awful! Nobody’s having parties, there are no balls to go to since that silly old war started. I don’t understand why we have to fight anyway.” Scarlett realized she was leaving the door open for Rhett to talk about the war, and quickly added, “But, let’s not talk about wars. That’s all everyone else ever talks about, and one thing I know about you, Mr. Butler, you’re not at all like everyone else.” She batted her lashes again, as she lowered her eyes to gaze at her shoes.

Rhett laughed and said, “I don’t think you’ll have to wait too much longer for there to be balls and parties for you to attend, Miss O’Hara. As far as my being unlike anyone else that’s the most accurate thing I’ve heard you say yet. What perception you have. Fear not, I’ll not bore that pretty little head of yours with details of wars and our beloved soldiers in battle. What would you like to talk about then? The pretty ribbons in your hair? The new silk petticoat your mother had made for you? Or perhaps you have a new frock you’d like to show me.” He laughed at Scarlett’s face; the smile she had worn moments before drifted away. She would, of course, never admit she wanted to talk about herself, but Rhett knew if she had her choice that she would love for the bulk of their conversations to entail just that.

Scarlett tried to stand from the swing, but stood too quickly, catching her dress on it. Rhett looked up at her with an amused look in his eyes as he freed the material that had caught with a laugh. She narrowed her eyes as she glared at him, her green eyes getting fiery.

“That’s not at all what I meant, Mr. Butler. It’s just so boring to hear about it all the time, and surely you must have more exciting things you can tell me about. After all, some of the things I’ve heard about you must be true.”

She brought her hand to her mouth in shock. Had she actually spoken those words allowed? She hadn’t meant to. Surely he would be insulted now and leave, but she didn’t want him to leave. Things were so boring around here and it was nice to have someone so handsome visiting her.

Rhett laughed heartily, his black eyebrows arching upward in amusement his eyes taking liberties once again looking at her covered breasts and waist. “I’m afraid my reputation proceeds me. It’s all right, Miss O’Hara, really. You needn’t worry about insulting me. I’ve heard far worse comments from people who were actually trying to be rude and insulting. You on the other hand, I know were just making a comment.”

He reached into his jacket pocket as he continued, “I’m afraid, my dear, most of the things I’d care to talk about would be of little interest to you. I did, however, bring something with me today that may be of interest to you more than my conversation.”

He noticed Scarlett eye him suspiciously, but she was unable to hide the excitement that showed in her eyes when he retrieved the box from his jacket pocket. “I saw this in a small shop in New York when I was there, and thought you might like it.” He presented the box to her, expecting the worst but hoping she would accept it.

Scarlett sat again as she took the box from Rhett not even thinking of the fact that he obviously knew her well enough to know what would get her attention. She opened it to expose a lace handkerchief with her name embroidered in emerald green in one of the corners. Scarlett gazed at it, he obviously had gone to some effort to purchase the gift; he had even had her name sewn on it.

She placed it down as quickly as she had picked it up; what would mother say? She would tell you not to accept the gift she thought to herself. You don’t accept gifts from a man. Scarlett knew this, but she was discovering Mr. Butler wasn’t like any other man. Most men wouldn’t have shown their face a second time after their behavior had been so ill mannered the first time. For that matter, most men wouldn’t have dared seek her out after witnessing the scene she had made at Twelve Oaks that day.

The thought of that day brought color to her cheeks, thinking of what a fool she’d made of herself. Her mind was racing. Yet Mr. Butler had seen it, and he was still calling on her. Not able to comprehend that he was perhaps a man who liked a woman who could think, act and speak for herself her thoughts took another route.

He probably thinks I’m loose, which is why he’s after me. If I accept his gift that will just lead him to believe he’s correct in that assumption. She placed the top on the box.

“Mr. Butler,” she stammered. “While I appreciate the gesture, I cannot accept your gift.”

She was unwilling to release the box just yet. The handkerchief was exquisite; she needn’t have look at it for very long to discover that. One thing she was learning about Rhett, he didn’t take the easy or cheap way in anything.

Rhett nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Of course I knew you were going to say that, Miss O’Hara. Mimicking your mother, as all proper southern belles are taught to do really doesn’t suit you. Tell me. What does your heart tell you to do regarding my gift? Would you like to keep it? The handkerchief does appeal to you, doesn’t it?”

He smiled as he saw Scarlett look to him in confusion. He could tell she wanted to accept it, he knew when he purchased it that she would like it. She wasn’t going to cave in and go against her teachings easily, but Rhett also knew that beneath that southern belle exterior lurked a woman with, as Mr. Wilkes had said, a passion for living.

How he wished he could be the one to bring that passion within her to the forefront. If only she’d budge, even if only a little bit, he knew he could bring it out of her. But he knew she had to show some desire to act that way or he would never bring it out of her.

“I’m not sure if I like what you’re implying, Mr. Butler. But I will answer you. Of course, it’s lovely. Any fool could see that it is beautifully made. As far as whether or not I want to keep it, I’m afraid what I want just doesn’t matter. I simply cannot accept it, what would my mother say after all?”

She looked to Rhett, her eyes revealing she somehow expected him to provide her with the answer. Rhett laughed at her.

“So, what you’re trying to tell me is that if your mother were to approve of your acceptance of the gift, you would, in fact, accept it. Well, I am not your mother, nor am I one to prompt you on the proprieties of being a lady; in my opinion, if you like the gift then you should accept it. Assuming, of course, you’re fairly certain I’m not asking for any improper favors in exchange for the gift. I’m reasonably sure I have not done anything of the sort, though, the idea has crossed my mind. I’ll save it for a far better gift another day.”

Rhett laughed as Scarlett’s mouth turned from a smile into one of disbelief at his statement.

“How dare you make such a suggestion. I wouldn’t accept the handkerchief, or any gift from you, no matter what the circumstance, Mr. Butler. Now, if you’re finished, I am going to go back inside.”

Scarlett narrowed her eyes as she gazed at him. Oddly, she found herself thinking it wasn’t his suggestion that had upset her. It was the fact that she knew that it should have upset her, but it hadn’t. What kind of a girl was she, being taken in by this man who sat before her trying to win her affections by presenting her with gifts.

It was a nice gift; she would have liked to be able to accept it. Suellen would be pea green with envy knowing that she had a suitor who had the means to bring her gifts. She looked at him, her green eyes gazing at him hopeful for a moment, wondering if that was indeed what he was trying to do. He was so unlike the other boys who called on her, she didn’t rightly know. But, he was a man, and they were all the same. She knew how to handle the likes of Mr. Butler, and she would beat him at his own game.

Rhett stood with a sigh, holding his hat with his left hand.

“Very well, Miss O’Hara. I really wish you’d reconsider accepting the handkerchief. I went through the trouble of having your name put on it, and try as I may, I can’t think of any other girl I know with the name of Scarlett. Very appropriate, I’d say, there should only be one girl in my life with the name Scarlett after all.” He bowed slightly as he pocketed the box. “It seems our visits keep ending in your getting upset with me. One day I will have to try and rectify that situation. I think you’d enjoy my company if you gave me a chance. After all, what else have you to do anyway,” Rhett smiled, as he turned away from her and made his way to his carriage. He tipped his hat as a good bye, making his way along the road taking him away from Tara and Scarlett O’Hara.

Scarlett watched as he left, wondering if he was going to return this time. Surely he wouldn’t, not after both of their visits ended so horribly. She found herself feeling rather melancholy at the thought of not seeing him again. Suddenly, a smile came to her lips as a thought came to her.

If he returned, it would be because he loved her. What other reason would he have to return after she had been so mean to him? And she would use that against him to finally win. Imagine someone his age and with his reputation and financial means falling in love with her so easily. She turned on her heels and made her way into the house unaware of the slight smile still worn on her lips or the gleam that had brought her eyes to life.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Chapter Three  
Word Count: 4,049

Rhett returned to Atlanta after another visit with Scarlett ended badly. He sat in his hotel room, having changed into attire more appropriate for an evening of poker, whiskey, cigars and women that lay ahead. He hung his suit, the box he had presented to Scarlett falling out of a pocket onto the floor in the process. He picked up the box, opened it and took the handkerchief out. Eyeing it as his finger traced the embroidered letters that spelled her name. 

This girl was difficult. He hadn't yet concluded whether she was playing at it or truly difficult. She was good at it either way. He wondered briefly under what circumstances he might have reason to see her again. If he called upon her again, his intentions would be called into question. Not only by her, but by her parents as well of that he was certain. Inquiries would be made; his reputation would be called into question as it always was. 

He wondered briefly if the O'Hara's even knew he had called on her. Perhaps that was why she refused to accept the gift. Acceptance of the gift would have meant an explanation to her parents was warranted. He was quite certain Scarlett wasn't ready to explain his presence at Tara to her parents. How could she know his reasons behind his visits when he himself didn't? 

Returning the handkerchief to its place in the box and tossing the box into his suitcase, he left his hotel room and made his way to Belle's where he spent the evening taking advantage of the drunken Atlanta natives who thought they knew how to play cards. 

He spent the next three nights as he usually did when he was in Atlanta, with Belle, returning to his hotel room mid-morning to bathe, shave and change. 

The day before he was scheduled to leave Atlanta, Belle was furious when he once again announced he would be gone for the day. He hadn't told her about his visits to Clayton County, and he did not know if she had any idea that it was a woman that he was visiting while he was absent. He had never made any promises to Belle; their relationship was open. Surely, she had to realize he was with other women when his travels took him away from Atlanta. 

In his room, he changed into a charcoal gray suit, a lighter gray waistcoat, and a burgundy cravat. Placing his gold cufflinks in his shirt cuffs, he once again placed the still boxed handkerchief in his jacket pocket and made his way out to Tara. When he got there, he was once again taken in by the feeling it gave off. It somehow exuded happiness, something foreign to Rhett since being on his own. 

He again was greeted by the tall, graying black man, who allowed Rhett to wait in the parlor on this day while he went to get Scarlett from upstairs. He returned to the parlor announcing Scarlett's intentions to be down shortly and left. Rhett stood when he heard someone approach the room, and with a slight bow said, "Twice in one week, Miss O'Hara. If I'm not careful, people will begin to talk about us. A scandal will ensue. As I'm sure you're aware, that would be nothing new for me. I'm just not sure how well you'd take to being a part of one. Though I'd love to help you find out." He smirked broadly, the ends of his moustache curling up slightly in unison with the smile. 

Scarlett couldn't believe it when Pork had told her Mr. Butler was there to see her for a second time in less than a week's time. He must be in love with me, she thought to herself. Why else would he call again so soon? She ran a brush through her hair before grabbing the new emerald green bonnet that Pa had bought for her. Maybe she'd get him to take her for a walk again. She wondered briefly if he would try and kiss her, unaware of the smile that crawled to her lips at the thought. 

She found herself thinking about Rhett as she descended the stairs. He'd already proven himself to be different; she found herself curious as to how different he really was. She descended the stairs faster than she had intended to, wondering what she was in a hurry for. Certainly not wanting him to think it was him she was rushing to see, she slowed her pace slightly as she hit the last three steps, a smile coming to her lips despite her best efforts to stifle it as she entered the room. 

"Why, Mr. Butler, what a surprise it is to see you again, and so soon after your last visit. I hope you didn't come all this way simply to see little ol' me. I can hardly be worth so much effort." She batted her eyelashes, while flashing her dimples, as she sat on the love seat setting her skirt about her properly. She toyed with the bonnet that lay on her lap, "What brings you to Tara today, Mr. Butler?" Without lifting her head, she lifted her eyes to meet his in a flirtatious manner. 

"Truthfully, yes, I did come all this way to see you. Though it really did not require that much effort on my part, I trust it's acceptable to you. I know your type, Miss O'Hara, and you thrive on attention. I know if you didn't want me here, you would have told me after my first visit not to come back." 

He leaned back, placing his arm about the back of the couch he sat on. "That's a lovely bonnet you have there, it seems a shame to let something as nice as that go to waste. Could I interest you in going for a ride with me, I'd love to see the grounds of Tara." 

He smiled knowing she was intrigued with him, if not down right interested in him. He wondered how much of his reputation she was familiar with, and whether or not it aroused her curiosities. He was sure it had, and was quite certain it didn't offend her. He knew very few girls, even those who pretended to be true ladies, who weren't intrigued by him and his reputation of being ill bred and unreceived. If there was one thing he knew about the girl sitting before him; underneath the silk and lace and ladylike charms, she was no lady. 

Scarlett looked at him curiously, wondering briefly what he was thinking. Quickly dismissing it, as his words of a ride came to her, realizing that she would get to show off her new bonnet after all. 

"Yes, Mr. Butler, I will go with you. It will give me a perfect opportunity to break in the new bonnet Pa brought me from town." 

She tied the bonnet around her chin with a smile, flashing her dimples at him as she lowered her eyes slightly. He is handsome, she found herself thinking, not realizing that she thought that every time he was in her presence. As they passed a mirror on the way out the door, she couldn't help but notice how they even looked good together. 

_What am I thinking that for, she wondered? It's almost as if I was fond of him, which I know is not true. He's a cad and I'm quite certain he's only coming to see me for one reason._

Rhett helped Scarlett into his carriage, and they went on a ride throughout the grounds of Tara. He could tell that Scarlett's father had instilled in her a certain respect for the land Tara was on, and what it meant. Rhett knew that to an Irishman, land was almost as important as God. 

After an hour, they approached a wooded area that ran alongside a creek. Rhett realized they must have been close to where they had walked to on his first visit to Tara a month or so prior. Stopping the carriage, he got out, securing the horse to a nearby tree, before offering Scarlett his hand to help her as she exited the carriage. 

"I thought we could sit a spell if you don't mind, Miss O'Hara. The view here is quite breathtaking. Your father certainly knew what he was doing when he chose this piece of land. Though I wasn't only speaking of the land." 

Rhett had done a little research, and knew the land Tara was on had been owned previously by someone prior to when Gerald O'Hara came by it. What Rhett had not been able to decipher is how exactly the title to this vast piece of land had come to lie in Mr. O'Hara's hands. He was a man of meager means up until that point, of that much Rhett was certain. He somehow doubted Scarlett would know any of the details, but he still couldn't help but be intrigued 

Scarlett watched Rhett, obviously in thought. She only knew because it was obvious his mind was elsewhere but on her, Scarlett could always tell when a man was paying attention to her. But he had at last paid her a compliment; a smile crawled to her lips. He does love me, she thought. He's taken me here to propose, why else would he have stopped in such a private spot. 

"What seems to be on your mind this afternoon, Mr. Butler? If I may inquire that is." 

She cast her eyes down, fluttering her eyelids innocently. She knew better than to ask what was on the mind of a man who wasn't thinking about her, because this ultimately led to a conversation outside of her interests, which were quite simply, her. She hoped he wouldn't disappoint her and begin talking about war or so many other things the County boys were talking about. 

"Just admiring the land that Tara encompasses, and the girl whose company I am in. I quite honestly don't know that Tara would be complete or as effective without said girl in its presence." 

Rhett was flirting with her, and was hoping that this comment would lead to her softening toward him a bit. Perhaps if he kept up his complimentary statements, he would get a kiss from Miss O'Hara. He guessed that while she was no stranger to giving kisses she was selective about who got them. Rhett had decided on this visit, he would do whatever he could to ensure they didn't end up in an argument. Even if he didn't get a kiss out of her today, if he played his cards right he'd leave with Scarlett wanting to see more of him; whether she realized it or not. Rhett was a gambling man, and he rarely lost. He felt the cards were in his favor. 

A blush crept to Scarlett's cheeks, as she lowered her eyes. These things her mother had taught her, though it seemed she didn't have to be taught them at all. It appeared as though Scarlett was a natural at wrapping a beau around her finger; it was the other aspects of being a lady that escaped her at times. 

"Such things you say, Mr. Butler. I think you're right, though; I don't know that I could live anywhere but Tara. I'm as much a part of it as it is of me." 

She shrugged slightly, wondering where that had come from. She had never really given Tara a second thought until now. Her father's words came back to her, and in the back of her mind she knew they rang true. She had never thought about living anywhere else until now, and the thought of her future briefly entered her mind and just as quickly was dismissed. 

Scarlett wasn't in the mood to think about such things. She was young and could have the pick of any man in three counties if she felt the urge to settle down and marry, but she'd think about that tomorrow. For today, she had a handsome man in front of her who was obviously smitten with her; she needed to concentrate her efforts on him. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted Rhett to come back. 

"I couldn't imagine you living anywhere else myself. Tara suits you. It, like you, stands alone. You're both unique and beautiful in your own way. So, tell me, Scarlett, what is it you do when I'm not here to take you for walks and talk to you?" He was curious to hear her answer to this question. If she answered him at all, he would know she was at least comfortable with him. A lady would never divulge what she did in a man's absence. 

Scarlett was startled by the question. Men simply didn't ask women what they did with their time. Unsure of what he wanted her to say, she spoke cautiously. 

"Well, Mr. Butler, I help Mother with some of the household chores. She seems to think I need to be made aware of how to run a household. I sew, ride horses, and take walks. I read, though I really don't enjoy reading too well. Of course, I dance whenever I get the chance to. Are those acceptable answers? I do hope you weren't expecting me to answer with some sentimental answer about pining away for you. Scarlett O'Hara doesn't pine away for any man, least of all you." She held her head high as she spoke those words. She belonged to no one, and wouldn't allow herself to be controlled or so weepy that she felt she had to see a man in order to be happy. 

Rhett laughed lightly. 

"No, I wasn't expecting that at all, Miss O'Hara. If you had said it, I would have known you were lying. One thing I'll tell you right here and now, I will not tolerate being lied to. Whatever you do, regardless of how long our relationship lasts, do not lie to me." He held up his hand as he continued, "I'm not suggesting we have or are going to have a relationship, I'm just stating a fact. I will, of course, extend you the same courtesy." 

He ran the toe of his shoe through the grass in front of him. "Though, I have to admit, the idea of Miss O'Hara pining away for me does have its appeal. Hearts would break clear across Atlanta and throughout the state of Georgia if that were to happen. Have I mentioned what a lovely bonnet your father chose for you?" 

Scarlett looked at him curiously. She never knew how to read him. Things he said had many different possibilities as to their meaning. She couldn't tell if Rhett was being sincere or sarcastic the comment had come so suddenly and seemingly from out of nowhere, but choose to assume the latter. 

"Yes, Pa likes to see me dressed in pretty things. Suellen hates me for it, of course. As if I have anything to do with it, or could even stop him from buying me things if I tried. Not that I'd try mind you." 

She paused, looking at Rhett wondering if she had drawn the line. Instead of appearing bored and uninterested, he seemed to be listening to her rather intently. He can't be interested in hearing her rattle on about her wretched sister. 

"But surely I'm boring you, Mr. Butler." 

Without thinking she sat on the ground, removing her shoes and placed her feet by her side. The fact that this was something she wouldn't do even in the presence of Brent or Stuart Tarleton didn't seem to enter her mind. For some reason she was comfortable with Rhett, feeling as though she could be herself with little worry of him judging her. 

Rhett watched her get comfortable, pleased she felt able to do that in his presence. 

"You're not boring me at all, Miss O'Hara. I rather enjoy listening to you speak. As far as your sister's attitude, while I haven't seen her so I can only base my opinion on objective reasoning, she can't help but be jealous of you. I would imagine when you're in a room the men just naturally flock to you and vie for your attention, much like they were that day at Twelve Oaks. I can only imagine that she's not near as pretty as you are or as good at using her feminine charms as you are. That's got to drive her positively insane with jealousy. Let me guess, you've stolen a beau or two from her in the past, intentionally or not." He raised his eyebrows, almost daring her to lie to him. 

"Yes, you're right. There has been one or two who for whatever reason decided to stop calling on her and start calling on me. And now all she has is that old maid in breeches, Frank Kennedy. As if I have anything to do with the fact that boys don't like her." 

Rhett smiled at her. 

"On the contrary, Miss O'Hara, I would imagine you are the reason boys don't like her. They perhaps begin to like her, but when they come to Tara and see you they figure why settle for second best. Most men think like me, whether they care to admit it or not. Why settle for a day old apple when you can take one that's fresh from the tree. I know I certainly wouldn't." 

Rhett stood from the tree he had been leaning against, brushing off his pants and the back of his jacket. 

"I suppose, Miss O'Hara, I should be returning to Atlanta. I have an engagement for dinner tonight and since I'm leaving tomorrow I can't delay it." He wanted to end this visit on a good note, not wanting to come back again feeling like he had to make up for what he had lost on his last visit. 

Scarlett's face dropped, but she quickly recovered. "Of course. I didn't realize I was keeping you from anything, Mr. Butler." 

She tried to read him, thinking perhaps that he was playing games with her to see whether she would get jealous. Whom was he having dinner with? She was sure it was another woman, and found herself curious as to whom the woman would be. Surely someone pretty and glamorous, she didn't see Rhett spending time on anyone who lacked those qualities. 

"On the contrary, Miss O'Hara, had I known how pleasant today's visit with you was going to be I wouldn't have made the plans at all. I would have just met my friend later for a drink, but basing today's visit on the previous visits I hadn't planned on staying more than a couple of hours. Here it's been three." 

He helped her off the grass after she had replaced her shoes. The thought entered his mind that if she were to ask him to stay, he would indeed do just that. Belle would be none too happy with him if he was not to show for dinner but he could soothe her later. He held Scarlett's hand for a moment longer than necessary, under the pretense of making sure she was steady on her feet, noticing she didn't pull her hand away. 

Scarlett was startled again by the sensation of his touch, color rose to her cheeks when she realized that he had not released her hand. Normally his forward behavior should have been met with him getting slapped but once again he did it in such away that it wasn't necessarily improper. 

"Yes, I suppose we did manage to get along today without an argument ensuing. You must find me difficult, but then that must be attractive in a woman to you or you wouldn't keep coming back. Is that true, Mr. Butler? That you like difficult women, I mean." 

She cast her eyes down, why she was being so bold and blatantly asking him such a question she did not know. She did notice, however, that he offered her his arm. Something he had not done until now. In fact, other than the few instances when he had offered his hand to help her out of his carriage or up from the ground he hadn't initiated any contact with her at all. Not at all what she had expected from what Cathleen had told her that day at Twelve Oaks. She had gotten the impression he was a monster who couldn't keep his hands to himself. 

Rhett chuckled lightly as she took his offered arm and walked with her toward his carriage. "Miss O'Hara," he helped Scarlett back into the carriage. "As far as my liking difficult women, I really couldn't give you an answer to that. I've never met one that was all that difficult, but I will admit I enjoy a challenge." He averted her gaze as they started back toward the house. 

When they returned to Tara, Rhett secured the horse. Before taking Scarlett's hand, he reached into his pocket and took out the boxed handkerchief. 

"Miss O'Hara, I do hope you will do me the honor of accepting this gift. Hide it in your dresser underneath your old pantalets if that makes you more comfortable, but I obviously purchased it for you and would like you to have it. I certainly won't tell a sole you accepted a gift from the likes of me." 

Scarlett looked from his face to the small box and back to his face. "Very well, Mr. Butler. I will accept your gift on one condition. This gift by no means obligates me to you." 

Rhett handed her the box, which she took in her delicate, gloved hand. 

"I'm not sure what exactly you're insinuating, Miss O'Hara, but I rather enjoy the thought." He laughed again, "Of course, I'm teasing you, Scarlett. Your acceptance of the handkerchief in no way obligates you to me. Though I would like to think if I were to invite you to dinner some evening on my next trip through Atlanta you might be inclined to accept." 

Scarlett removed the handkerchief from the box, placing the box on the seat beside her in the carriage. Unfolding the handkerchief, she was able to take in its beauty. It was dainty and feminine. Rhett surely had wonderful taste in more than just men's fashions she was learning. Not only was her name embroidered in emerald green, but there was a flower she did not recognize as well. She traced over it with her finger, looking into Rhett's eyes not wanting to ask and appear stupid. 

"It's a camellia, a flower I'm fond of. I had no idea what type of flower you're fond of, so I took advantage and had a bit of me placed on the handkerchief as well. I'm glad you are finally accepting it. So, is that a yes or no to dinner?" He watched as she folded the handkerchief and placed it in the palm of her hand. 

"Well, it would be rather difficult for me to commit to something in the future. I may have a beau by that time and be unable to accompany you." She glanced up at him, "But assuming the circumstances are appropriate, yes, I imagine I could fit in having dinner with you one evening." She extended her hand, indicating she was ready to go inside, which Rhett took once again releasing it when she had exited the carriage. 

Rhett stopped at the porch steps. "I think I will say good bye from here today, Miss O'Hara." He took her hand, once again barely grazing her wrist with his lips. "Thank you again for a nice afternoon. I will attempt to send you a telegram when I know my travels will bring me back to Atlanta." 

He bowed politely before turning away from her and returning to his carriage. After unsecuring the horse, he turned his attention once again to Scarlett who was watching him from the porch steps. He tipped his hat with a slight smile and once again turned his attention to the red dirt road of Tara, his thoughts on the fact he had to leave the following day. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter Four  
Word Count: 7,775

Rhett returned to Atlanta pleased with himself that a visit with the O'Hara girl had ended on a somewhat positive note. They had not ended up arguing or with one of them getting upset. There was a first time for everything. He realized a girl like Miss O'Hara must be bored with all the boys she knows being away at war, still he couldn't help but think her acceptance of his calls was more than boredom. There were many layers to Scarlett O'Hara, and he was interested in figuring out how to go about exposing each one of them. 

He spent the evening playing cards and drinking at Belle's. Belle was her usual attentive self to Rhett's card game. Men would come from all over to play against him, and Belle learned long ago if she put one of her girls on the card games they weren't nearly as profitable for her as when she worked them. Belle had a way about her that made men all too willing to part with their money without them even realizing how much they were spending. 

To both their surprises, he quit playing cards and left Belle's before it had closed to return to his room at the Atlanta Hotel, taking his winnings with him minus his normal generous tip for Belle. He had no idea why he was leaving, and a brief kiss to her cheek was his only attempt at an explanation. He knew she was somewhat upset with him. It had been a given as the years went by that nights he was there late for card games he stayed with her, she didn't even give it a second thought and refused to entertain other men. Yes, Rhett was her friend, but he was also one of her more generous customers as well as her business partner. And despite that fact, he never asked for anything without expecting to pay for it. 

He woke early the next morning and after checking the train schedule with the front desk; packed his bags and made arrangements for them to be taken to the train station while he ate breakfast. He was accustomed to dining alone; years of travel had forced him to. He was shocked to see Belle enter the restaurant, standing as she approached his table, gesturing for her to sit down if she so desired. He did not make an effort to pull her chair out for her, or to help her sit. 

She eyed Rhett curiously. 

"Rhett, I'm not here to interrupt your breakfast but I heard you were leaving town today and I couldn't help but be hurt by the fact you hadn't even said good bye. I realize I'm not your girl friend, Rhett, and that you don't owe me anything but a good bye would be the least I'd expect from you." 

It had taken a lot for her to come here this morning. She knew it was no secret around Atlanta that Rhett chose to spend his time at her establishment, but for her to come to a respectable place like the Atlanta Hotel was an entirely different thing altogether. Rhett had changed over the last few months and she had no idea what it was that was causing the change, the rift between them. 

Three months ago, she was certain that they would eventually one day end up together. She was no fool, she knew Rhett wouldn't marry her. She didn't think he'd ever do that, but she was confident that one day he would come to Atlanta on a visit and just never leave. His trips to Atlanta over the years had not only become more frequent, but they'd also been lasting longer, especially as of late. 

She knew she wasn't the only woman Rhett visited, but she believed she was the only one that he returned to so frequently. She knew that he had a long history of one-night stands and women that he cast aside when his business in whatever foreign land he was in had ended. She also realized that most of these women probably didn't mind being used by the likes of Rhett Butler. 

Rhett had a way of making even two hours with him seem like the best two hours of your life. She knew that from personal experience. Though she was a whore, he had never treated her with anything but respect. He prided himself on not being a gentleman, but underneath it all he had more of the upbringing in him than he cared to admit. She had no doubt that even the women he had used for purposes of sex and sex only he had somehow made feel special in a way only Rhett could. They probably walked away from it thinking they hadn't even been used. 

But recently Belle felt as if she was losing him. He still came around, but he no longer spent all of his time outside of business in Atlanta with her. There were mysterious days that he disappeared when she knew he had mentioned his business being finished. True there had only been a few of those so far, but it was still baffling. Add on top of these peculiarities, he was going to leave today without so much as a good bye. 

She had been sweeping off the sidewalk in front of her bar when she noticed one of the Atlanta Hotel's staff heading in the direction of the train station with what were obviously Rhett's bags. She knew him well enough to know his bags. One thing about Rhett, while he didn't have a lot of things the things he did have weren't cheap. She had paid the man to get the information that Rhett was in fact leaving on that morning's train headed for Chattanooga. 

At first she wasn't going to do anything, but then her anger lead to jealousy and then to curiosity. Perhaps he had a woman with him. Belle had always wondered what type of women Rhett chose to spend his time with away from her. Somehow she imagined them as being rather glamorous, she wasn't sure why. She knew he had once traveled with a woman, he even brought her to Atlanta with him though she never saw the woman. 

Belle was brought out of thought when Rhett cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sorry if I've upset you in some way, Belle. It was time for me to leave. As I told you the other day my business here is finished for the time being, and I need to tend to some business elsewhere. I wasn't under the impression I needed to say good bye to you, I must apologize if I have somehow given you the wrong impression as to my commitment to you and to the city of Atlanta. I really don't like the feeling that for some reason I can't come and go as I please. We've known one another too long for you to start questioning me on my travel schedule." He dabbed his mouth with his napkin as he finished eating his eggs. 

Belle lowered her eyes slightly. He was of course right. She had never before in all the years they'd known one another sought him out for an explanation as to why or when he was leaving. She suddenly felt embarrassed at her behavior, and color crept to her cheeks. 

There had been plenty of times he had left without saying goodbye. She just had this overwhelming feeling that something about this time was different, and she couldn't shake it. Nor could she question him on it, she realized. How could she possibly question a man who had never promised her anything but his friendship? 

He'd never really promised her that much; it was something she just took for granted. She watched as Rhett signaled for his check. "Well, I won't keep you any longer, Rhett. Have a safe trip." There was more she wanted to say, but she instead stood proudly, her head held high as she left the restaurant without looking back. 

Rhett paid the tab and sat a moment deep in thought. Belle. He had never lied to her. He had never intentionally led her on. He had never made her any promises. Yet something told him she was hurt and perhaps had ideas about them that he simply could not fulfill. He liked spending time with her, but that was really all it was to him. 

Time. 

He set his napkin on the table in front of him, stood and made his way to the train station. He'd deal with Belle another day. If he went to talk to her now, it would only fill her head with more wrong impressions if indeed they were already there now. As he looked at his pocket watch, he realized a visit to her would be cutting it too close anyway. 

He arrived in Chattanooga the following afternoon, where he spent five days before heading up to Virginia and then New York for a stint of wooing business associates and swaying new prospects to his side. He took his business contacts to dinner, theatrical performances, or whatever else was required to keep them happy and on his side. He even got them women. 

The only place he drew the line was letting them win at cards. He didn't mind losing, and was a most gracious loser when it happened. But he never lost on purpose. When a month had passed, he found his thoughts wandering to Atlanta, and to Miss O'Hara. After he finished his business up north, he made arrangements to head south toward Atlanta once again. 

Thoughts of Atlanta led him to thoughts of Belle. He wasn't sure what it was, but things were changing between them and he felt it. She had been a good friend, lover, and business partner of his for a number of years now. He thought back to his last day in Atlanta. Never before had she sought him out to inquire as to his leaving. He wondered why all of a sudden she had done so. He knew things had changed slightly, but he didn't think it was that noticeable or something that would make her think he was leaving and not returning to her. 

True, there was a time in which he perhaps could have done that without a moment's hesitation, however, that was no longer the case. Having very few people he trusted enough to call friend, he knew how rare it was to encounter a person he did trust enough to call them that. He knew she loved him. It was obvious enough that any fool could see it and Rhett realized that he maybe took advantage of her feelings for him at times. But that's what he did, and he tried not to think about it often. One of the things that made him successful was that he was good at reading people and knowing their weaknesses, which he liked to expose and take advantage of. Belle was no different. 

Rhett was about to board a train bound for Charleston and Atlanta when he remembered he had told Scarlett he would send her a telegram when he knew his travels would bring him back to Atlanta. Certain she hadn't thought him sincere in his statement; he planned on sending her one just to prove her wrong in her thinking. He looked at his pocket watch, there wasn't much time, but he could do it from Charleston. That would place him in Atlanta a few days after that, giving him a more definite date to work with. One never knew when trains were going to be delayed, and somehow he imagined if he failed to show up at a set time with Scarlett that it would be his last time regardless of the lack of gentleman callers. 

When he arrived in Charleston, he sent word to his mother that he would like to have lunch with her if she was available. He provided her with the room number at the hotel he was staying at on this particular visit. He stopped at the Western Union office and sent Scarlett a telegram stating he would be in Atlanta and would call on her for the evening of dinner and dancing he had spoken about during his last visit on Thursday at three o'clock in the afternoon. 

After the telegram had been sent, he recalled her statement about being unable to accompany him if she had a beau. He somehow doubted that would be the case, there weren't enough able-bodied men left in Atlanta to court her, but if those were the circumstances he hoped a visit at Tara would not be out of the question. He did realize, however, if there was an able-bodied beau to court her of all the girls he would have the opportunity to court, Scarlett O'Hara would be tops on the list. 

Rhett had lunch with his mother that afternoon. He felt bad putting her in the situation where she had to lie to his father in order to see him, but he enjoyed seeing her nonetheless. As always, she enjoyed listening to his talk of travels and his business dealings. She provided him with the latest gossip and goings-on in Charleston, something Rhett had little interest in but feigned intrigue. 

He always enjoyed spending time with his mother. She was a good person, one of the few people who Rhett truly admired. Despite his father's efforts to prevent Rhett from having anyone to call on socially in Charleston, a few chose to accept his visits. Rhett would have been content just seeing his mother and leaving the following day, but he got to Charleston so rarely anymore he tried to see those he could. So, he spent a few nights in Charleston before leaving for Atlanta. 

After arriving in Atlanta and having his bags sent to the Atlanta Hotel, he stopped in at Belle's for a drink before he retired for the evening. They spent the evening playing cards, something he had taught her to do years ago and she had through the years turned into a formidable opponent. They had a running tab that right now Rhett led in winnings, not that he ever intended to collect on it. In the morning, he offered to take her to lunch knowing he would not stay the night with her that night or see her the next day, something about going from Belle's bed in the morning to Tara that afternoon didn't sit well even with him. 

Belle was obviously surprised at his lunch invitation. She and Rhett rarely dined outside of her saloon, and she jumped at the chance to be seen with him in public agreeing to meet Rhett later that morning. She dressed in a fine blue muslin frock with a matching handbag and hat. It was flattering to her figure, showing off her curvaceous body and the color accentuated her red hair making it seem more fiery than normal. 

As she walked through town to meet Rhett at the restaurant, she knew that the townspeople she passed despised her. For some reason today she didn't let it get her down. Some of the women she noticed as she walked past them were forced to dye all of their frocks black due to a death in the family and here she was walking through town in a brand new frock that looked fantastic on her and wasn't black. She couldn't help but smile to herself knowingly. 

When she entered the restaurant she noticed that Rhett had already arrived and gotten them a table. She dismissed the gentleman at the door making her way to Rhett's table. She set her handbag on the floor to the side at her feet and looked at Rhett with a smile knowing that they were being stared at. Rhett alone would make people stare, but the two of them together caused heads all over Atlanta to turn. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Even dressed in a basic light gray suit, white shirt, and a black ascot he would capture anyone's attention. His tie was held in place by a pearl tie tack and his shirt cuffs by pearl cuff links. As always, everything about him exuded class and style. On most men, pearls would look unmanly but on Rhett they didn't. 

Rhett stood as Belle approached, brushing some lint off his suit jacket as she approached the table and sat across from him. He talked to her of his travels and his business, which for some reason never seemed to bore Belle. Of course, being a businesswoman herself and not having been out of Atlanta in years, she seemed to enjoy living through him. When relating an amusing story about a gentleman she was familiar with, by way of Rhett's having brought him to Atlanta on business, his hearty laughter was cut short by the realization that he was being watched. 

His gaze strayed from Belle only to find himself looking into a pair of green eyes he was growing more than casually familiar with, and they weren't happy. His gaze went from the eyes to the rest of the face and there was Scarlett, standing a stone's throw away from him fully aware of his presence. He never imagined running into Scarlett in town, so the thought of what he would do in such an instance had never crossed his mind. 

Of course he realized her parents would bring her here from time to time, or allow her and some friends to come to town, as was obviously the case today. It was just most unexpected as was evident in his reaction. He stopped slightly as he allowed their eyes to meet then with a slight nod of his head in recognition and acknowledgment he returned his attentions to Belle. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she and her friends sat at a table by the window not too far from where he sat. 

Belle was looking at him curiously, why it was almost as if he had been caught doing something. She turned to look where his eyes had been focused a moment ago but only saw a group of young girls none of whom looked familiar to Belle. She couldn't imagine how Rhett would know any of them; she was familiar enough with the people of Atlanta to know that those girls weren't from town. Then suddenly one of the girls glanced in their direction looking at Rhett with her green eyes narrowed, obviously displeased. 

Belle turned her attentions back to Rhett, who Belle noticed was trying too hard not to pay attention to the girl. "Someone you know, Rhett?" Belle found herself holding her breath; afraid of the answer he was about to give. Belle never lacked for male attention, and she knew she was pretty. But she also knew that she could never compete for Rhett's attention with the likes of those girls. Of course, he would be attracted to girls like that, girls raised to court and marry. She had never really thought before of Rhett courting someone, and suddenly she felt very out of place. 

Rhett smiled, his black eyes narrowing slightly as if in thought. "I may have met her during one of my visits, Belle. Certainly you don't expect me to remember every pretty young girl I've run across in my lifetime. Because believe me, I can't remember them all." 

He hated lying to Belle, but he felt the less she knew about Scarlett was for the best; and vice versa he couldn't help but think to himself. Hopefully Scarlett's visits into Atlanta were infrequent enough that she did not know who Belle was or what her occupation was. He wasn't ashamed of his friendship with Belle, but he realized if Scarlett were aware of Belle and what she did for a living that she would most likely not give Rhett the time of day. After all, no lady would. 

Despite knowing she had some unladylike qualities, he knew she pretended to play the part of a southern belle, and seemingly other than Rhett who did not fool easily, she played the part well. Since Scarlett and her friends had just arrived Rhett knew there was nothing he could do but enjoy his lunch with Belle and deal with Scarlett tomorrow when he arrived at Tara. He wasn't going to let any girl stand in his way of having an enjoyable lunch with his long-time friend. 

As they ate their lunch, Belle couldn't help but notice that Rhett's attentions weren't fully on her. She wasn't used to that and found herself wondering just whom the girl was. Did Rhett really not know her? Belle couldn't exactly blame the girl for being attracted to Rhett if that was the case. As she looked at him, his dark hair styled perfectly, his moustache always kept trimmed and clean, he always neatly and impeccably dressed and those eyes. Eyes a girl could get lost in if she took the time. 

They were black, seemingly endless pits of nothing that Belle had found herself trying to get to the bottom of unsuccessfully for years. But what was annoying her was that it was suddenly as if Belle wasn't there. Sure, he was talking to and listening to her, but Belle knew men well enough to know when their hearts weren't with her. And Rhett's heart wasn't with Belle right now. She sighed, and when she heard the group of girls behind her giggling loudly, she couldn't help but turn beat red with anger. 

After their meal, Rhett and Belle took coffee. He wouldn't give Scarlett the satisfaction of thinking she'd caused him to rush off. He realized running into her under these circumstances could ruin his chances of her ever allowing herself to be seen with him in public. He was doing nothing disrespectful by having lunch with Belle. He also noticed the girls giggling at the table, all but Scarlett. Scarlett had a smile on her face, responding to the girls' chatter but Rhett could see from where he sat that there was no laughter in her eyes. He wondered if her friends could read her as well as he could. Even after only having seen her only a handful of times that spread over a few months he doubted they could. He was quite sure her friends thought she was having a good time. 

Scarlett had been in town shopping with her friends Cathleen, Randa, Betsy and Camilla. Cathleen was really the only one Scarlett considered her friend, but Randa was Cathleen's sister and Betsy and Camilla were Brent and Stu's sisters so she of course had invited them to come along as well. 

Scarlett loved to shop, and she was pleased as punch that she had a date the following evening. And to bring her friends along to let them help her pick out a new dress pleased her to no end. None of them had dates, there weren't enough beaux to go around. And Scarlett had a dinner engagement with someone nobody else knew, well she hadn't told anyone whom she was going to dinner with. She had to admit Rhett was handsome, and she could certainly do worse for a dinner companion than the likes of him. Her father had given her plenty of money to buy a whole new outfit, complete with shoes, and she had spent all of it and then some. If there was one thing Scarlett loved to do, it was spend money on new clothes. The five of them were hungry and decided to stay in town for lunch. Their parents wouldn't mind, they knew they were together and it was rare these days for them to enjoy a trip to Atlanta. 

They had entered the restaurant gossiping, the four trying to guess who Scarlett's date was and discussing how pretty her dress was and how lucky she was her father had given her money to buy a whole new outfit. They were convinced he lived in Atlanta, for they knew everybody in Clayton County and surely Scarlett wouldn't be so secretive about somebody they all knew. Scarlett did nothing to dissuade them, enjoying the attention they were giving her. When she had turned to follow them toward the table she couldn't believe her eyes. 

It was Rhett. Not only was it Rhett but he was eating lunch with a woman. Scarlett had no idea what it was that she was feeling, but she did know she didn't like being played the fool. She clenched her fists as she glared at him, how dare he. He comes to Tara, acting proper and polite and the day before they're to have dinner he's with someone else. She was so mad she could have screamed! Then his lunch companion turned to look at them. 

The first thing Scarlett noticed was the color of her hair. She had never seen hair that color before now. And was that rouge she wore on her cheeks? She was much older than Scarlett. Why, she was much prettier than the other woman, too. How could he be with her today knowing that he's going to be with her tomorrow? 

Scarlett had never been so embarrassed; she had been caught looking at a man. She quickly turned her attentions back to the girls she was with, determined to enjoy her lunch and not let a low down cad like Rhett Butler or the woman he was with get in her way. She couldn't help but notice whenever Rhett looked over at her, and she made sure that when he did she was not looking at him. 

The girls noticed his glances and told Scarlett she should go introduce herself to the handsome man who obviously seemed taken with her. Scarlett was not amused and stated that it couldn't be she he was looking at anyway; he had a lunch companion. Nobody would be that rude. But then they stood to leave and Scarlett couldn't help but watch out of curiosity. 

The woman took her handbag as Rhett stood waiting for her. He didn't help her up, Scarlett noticed. 

But then he touched her! 

Rhett placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked from the restaurant. Scarlett reassured herself as she watched them that he was doing nothing wrong, he was just being kind. Surely a man who wasn't familiar with a woman wouldn't touch her. Not like that. There was an eerie sense of familiarity to his touch that made Scarlett shiver, and with that came anger. 

At least, Scarlett thought it was anger. Scarlett was never very good at naming her feelings, for they all came to her so severely and passionately that she just assumed it was anger. The fact that she might be jealous never entered her mind. Certainly not over the woman Rhett was with today. And he had barely cast his eyes in her direction when they walked past her table. 

She would tell him what she thought of him the next day and forbid him from setting foot on the grounds of Tara again. Though she was dying to do it right now, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She wouldn't embarrass herself, and she couldn't possibly let her friends know that was the man she was supposed to be seeing the next evening. They would make fun of her. 

Scarlett was not used to having men play her; it was always her who played them. The nerve of him, she thought. He was no gentleman, and she would tell him so the next day. She thought also of the new frock that she had bought, of the money Pa had given her for it. Money that she knew was not plentiful anymore. Frock or no frock, Scarlett O'Hara would not be made a fool of. 

Leaving the restaurant was tricky for Rhett. If he didn't act as he normally did with Belle, she would wonder why he was acting different. So, while he did not help her out of her chair, as he perhaps would have normally, he did place his hand on the small of her back as he walked with her out of the restaurant. He glanced at Scarlett's table, his eyes not focusing on Scarlett, or anything else in particular, and then he and Belle were out the door and on the sidewalk. 

Rhett caught Belle a coach and held the door open for her as she boarded it. He shut the door behind her, paid the driver, and turned to look at Scarlett and her friends who he could see through the window from where he stood on the street. He then crossed the street and made his way back to his hotel, visions of the anger held in Scarlett's eyes remaining in his head long after she was out of his sight. 

Rhett returned to his room, where he spent the afternoon reading and when it was time for dinner went downstairs to eat. He returned to his room to change into clothes for the evening and made his way to Belle's. His mind being elsewhere that evening, he lost money at cards. When he returned to his room after midnight he calculated, between the drinks and cigars he had bought and his gambling, he had spent over two hundred dollars. 

_Women. They're nothing but poison._

That's why he kept his distance from them, and never let them get into his head. Somehow, he had let thoughts of Scarlett get into his head, and it had affected his game that night. He got ready for bed and spent a few minutes looking out his window contemplating before heading to bed. 

The following morning he spent with Henry Hamilton going over some paperwork on a legal agreement he was entering with some of the plantation owners in Clayton County to purchase their cotton. Rhett knew with the war going on, the price of everything would go up here in the south but he also knew that those who used cotton outside of the south would pay a hefty price for it when they thought there was none to be had. 

Mr. Hamilton had no knowledge of what Rhett planned on doing with the cotton, of course. Rhett only trusted one attorney to full disclosure of his business dealings. The others he used in towns to conduct local business he only allowed to know what they needed to know to close deals. The less these attorneys knew about Rhett and his dealings the better off everyone was. 

He returned to his room around noon, changed into a simple black suit, white shirt, black cravat and a gray waistcoat. His gold cuff links and tie tack were engraved with his monogram. He was dressed simply, yet more than appropriately for an evening of dinner and dancing. As he was fixing his tie, he realized for the first time that he might in fact be returning to Atlanta later that day without a dinner companion. He hadn't allowed himself to think about that aspect of yesterday's encounter with Scarlett until that moment. But, yet, he knew that if he didn't make his appearance at Tara at all then his chances of ever seeing Scarlett again would decrease drastically. 

On his way out of Atlanta, he stopped and bought a white camellia and after placing it in the lapel of his jacket, he dismissed the idea of buying Scarlett flowers. He didn't want her to think he was trying to buy her forgiveness, or to think he was courting her. His ride to Tara was uneventful, as always, the time seeming to pass faster now that he knew where he was going. As he pulled onto the road that led to Tara, he wondered briefly what she would say to him about the day before. One thing Rhett knew for certain, lady or no lady he would hear about it. 

Surely, she had to realize he had friends in Atlanta, but he was sure she wasn't expecting his friends to be as pretty and well figured as Belle. Belle had led a hard life, and she wasn't nearly as attractive as she had been when Rhett had first met her years ago but she still had her looks. He exited his carriage, allowing one of the servants to tend to it instead of tying the horse off himself and made his way up the steps of Tara. He was about to knock on the door when he heard footsteps on the ground behind him. He turned to look at the person, a smile coming to his lips and a hint of mischief entering his dark eyes when he saw it was Scarlett. He held off speaking, wondering what it was she had to say. 

Scarlett had been watching by the side of the house for Rhett to come. She had to admit when she saw him make his approach to Tara that he was too handsome for his own good. Why even the way he sat in his carriage exuded an air of confidence that made her wonder if he was ever without it. 

She was in no mood to play games with him today and make him wait the requisite ten or fifteen minutes before she made her appearance. She decided after all to wear her new cream muslin dress with wine accents inlaid in the fabric. Her bonnet was cream, with wine colored frills and ribbons to fasten it. The dress accentuated her tiny waist, the tiniest in three counties, and the wine color helped bring out her eyes. She looked smashing, and she knew it. She wore it to make Rhett realize what it was he had lost by playing her the fool. She was far better looking than that woman she had seen him with and she was going to make sure he realized that. 

She glared at him, had she been able to kill with her eyes alone he would have been dead long before he got out of his carriage. "I can't believe you have the gall to show your face here, Mr. Butler. How dare you come here expecting I would still have dinner with you? If you were a gentleman or had a decent bone in your body you'd realize I never want to see you again, let alone have dinner with you." 

She weakened slightly when she saw his smile. He seemed so genuine, as if he truly believed he'd done nothing wrong. Suddenly, she felt foolish. She didn't even know who that woman had been. She could have been his sister for all she knew. Color crept to her cheeks as her embarrassment heightened, realizing how little she knew about the man who stood before her. She dropped her eyes from his gaze. Rumors. That was all she knew about him. 

Rhett's smile widened when he noticed the color creeping into Scarlett's cheeks. He could take a good guess as to what she was thinking. 

"It's lovely to see you, too, Miss O'Hara. Though I must say, you were much more appealing to me yesterday than you are standing before me now spouting words of anger at me. I have done nothing wrong. Did I tell you that you would be the only person I would have a meal with on my visit to Atlanta? Have I somehow lied to you? Pray tell, what exactly is it that has you in such a tizzy? Surely, it's not that you think of me as one of your beaux. Your southern belle ways and charms mean nothing to me, so if that's what you think stop fooling yourself." He removed his hat in an overly gallant gesture as he descended the stairs and walked toward her with a smirk on his face. 

Scarlett lowered her head slightly as she thought. He had a point; he did not make her any promises. Still, what could he possibly see in that woman when he had a dinner engagement with her. True, she had been standoffish about agreeing to go with him, but that was what a girl did. Surely, he knew that. 

"No. No, I suppose you didn't. But you made a fool out of me, Mr. Butler. The girls I was with didn't stop bothering me until well after you had left. They thought for sure I knew you and that I had been hiding something from them." 

And you touched her she wanted to add. You touched her in a way that suggested you were familiar with her, more familiar than a simple lunch between friends. She may not be experienced, but she was no dummy either. 

Rhett's moustache curled up as he laughed heartily. 

"Well, I must apologize for my unwelcome behavior. I did not realize that a man such as myself appreciating a girl he happened to see and find attractive was something I need to apologize for, but I will nevertheless since it seems I have somehow offended you. I would think it would have been quite the contrary, however, my dear Miss O'Hara. If your girl friends were teasing you that means they realized my attentions were directed at you and not them. Surely you enjoyed knowing they knew that." 

He was looking at her now, his dark eyes so focused on her. Almost as if they were trying to enter her soul. "I was quite honestly shocked to see you there, and had I realized you were to be dining there I would have made arrangements to dine elsewhere so as to avoid such a situation. My lady friend was none too happy with my behavior either if that information proves to be of any comfort to you. She's used to my full attention whenever we're together. And I was overcome by your presence to the point that I'm afraid I was rather lax in my attentiveness to her." 

Rhett brought his face inches from hers as he lowered his voice, "I dare say she might have been a bit jealous, too. I'm sure you noticed she's a bit older than you, and I'm sure she realized it was a table of sixteen year old girls that had captured my attention. If there's one thing I know, it's that women don't like to be reminded they've aged." He raised his head again, "If I may be so bold as to say, you looked very nice yesterday. I wonder if your friends realized how much more appealing you are to me than they were. You say they teased you about me, so they must have." 

"While I appreciate your compliments, Mr. Butler, I don't feel they're appropriate at this time. And I certainly never said anything about being jealous. I just never imagined. I mean, I just assumed." 

She trailed off. She assumed what? That he had been so smitten with her that he wanted to see no one but her? That the woman she had seen him with was his lover? She wasn't sure what she had assumed. 

Frustrated she said, "Why is it you came today, Mr. Butler? If you had half a brain, which I know you do, you would have realized I had no desire to see you." She placed her hands on her hips, a most unladylike gesture she realized, but somehow she didn't care at that moment. 

Rhett offered her his arm as he walked toward the steps of the porch. He didn't want her to think he was rude and expecting her to stand there while talking to him. She took it hesitantly and he helped her as she sat on the steps. 

"I contemplated that very fact myself, and I'll tell you why. I knew if I didn't show today that I would never be able to again in the future. I realized you were inclined to turn me away today, and I'm prepared for that. I'm sure my lady friend will join me for dinner if you don't. I certainly have never lacked for companionship when I've wanted it." 

He laughed as his statement had obviously made her uncomfortable. 

"But I also know that I would like the opportunity to visit you, even if it is just coming here to Tara and talking with you. So, I weighed my options. Either I show up here tonight and risk being asked to leave; yet by coming here I would be demonstrating to you that I kept my word. I would hope that despite the circumstances you saw me under you would realize that if I had something to hide I certainly wouldn't have come today. You may still turn me away, but I'd more than likely be allowed back once the memory of the events of yesterday wore off. On the other hand, if I stayed away you would think I had been up to no good, that the woman had been my wife, mistress, girl friend or something along those lines. I realized had I taken that route, not showing up today that is, that I more than likely would never be allowed to set foot on Tara again. And quite frankly, that's not acceptable to me. So, here I am offering to take you to dinner. If not, I am more than prepared to return to Atlanta unaccompanied." 

He shifted his weight slightly as he switched his hat from one hand to the other. "And by the way, she was not my wife. I am a lot of things, but a marrying man I am not. A few have tried to get me to fall into that trap not believing me when I've said I had no desire to marry." He remained standing, his elbow supported by the porch railing. He expected to be returning to Atlanta alone, and had to admit she would shock him if she accepted. 

Scarlett thought over what he had said, and admitted what he said made sense. If he hadn't shown up today she more than likely would have written him off and told Pork and Mammy to tell him she wasn't at home if he ever called again. She played with the ribbon on her bonnet, as she glanced up at him. 

"Yes, Mr. Butler, I understand what you mean and you're more than likely right." She raised her eyes slightly, peering into his. "It's such a shame to let a new outfit go to waste, too, but I'm afraid I must this time. I couldn't possibly have dinner with you tonight. Perhaps another time, if I ever forgive you that is." 

She stood her heart heavy for having to stay home when she so wanted to go out and dance the night away. She noticed that he did make the effort to help her up, and her thoughts returned to the prior day when she noticed that he had not helped the woman he had been with from her chair. She found herself wondering who she was and while she didn't like being kept in the dark knew there were some things she was better off not knowing. That was the feeling she got about that woman, so she left it. 

"I appreciate your coming here today, but I'm afraid I must be going in now. Mammy will wonder where I've gone off to, I had to sneak outside through the kitchen when she wasn't looking in order to be out here when you arrived." Scarlett smiled with delight, her dimples flashing and her eyes shone in genuine delight as she thought of it. How she loved to fool Mammy. She walked up the steps, turning to look at him as she got to the top one. 

Rhett watched Scarlett as she fidgeted with her dress and stood to go indoors. He moved slightly to help her up. "Very well, Miss O'Hara." He bowed slightly as he placed his hat on his head. "Would it help if I told you it wasn't a date? The woman I was with at lunch yesterday I mean." He knew it wouldn't, but he figured it couldn't have hurt at such a moment. He knew she wanted to go with him but that her pride was standing in her way. 

Scarlett's eyes widened as she registered his statement. He certainly was trying to be persuasive. He must know how deeply she wanted to go. She sighed. 

"No, I'm afraid it wouldn't." 

Her mind turned back to the touch she had witnessed. She turned on her heels and walked to the front door. She raised her hand in spite of her inclination not to. 

"I imagine I'll see you again, Rhett Butler. You don't seem the type to go away without a fight." She turned her face from him so he couldn't see the smile that crawled to her lips. 

"Indeed, Miss O'Hara, I believe you can sleep easy tonight knowing that you have not scared me off for good." He watched as she entered the house, closing the door behind her. As he waited for his carriage, he was aware of being watched. Turning his gaze to the house, he saw nothing. The servant arrived with his horse and carriage; he boarded and made his way to the road that led to Atlanta and the long night that lay ahead of him by himself. 

Scarlett closed the front door and ran up the stairs to the window in the hallway that Mammy always spied on her from. She was careful to keep her figure hidden from view as she watched Rhett. 

Suddenly, he turned to look at the house. She was careful not to disturb the curtain as she stepped back from the window slightly. Surely he hadn't spotted her. She brought her hand to her mouth. What if he had? Still, she couldn't help but watch as his carriage was drawn away from Tara, taking him and her chance at a nice meal and a night dancing with it. 

Suddenly she felt foolish. Good times were few and far between these days. She went to her room after knocking on Carreen's door, asking for her assistance in changing. Rhett would be back sometime when she least expected it. Whatever it was that kept bringing him back to Tara, she felt sure it would lead him back again. She just never knew when. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Chapter Five  
Word Count: 7,231

**August 1861**

It was a hot afternoon when Rhett left Belle's early to get ready for the ball that was being held that evening. While he didn't relish the idea of attending, these types of functions were one of the many things he didn't miss about living in Charleston, he was a guest of honor at Caroline Meade's request. 

Interesting how though the people of Atlanta didn't enjoy hearing his objective and honest opinions about their beloved Cause, the fact that he was largely responsible for their being clothed in silks and satins and lace made his anti-war sentiments almost forgivable. If it weren't for the fact that he thought he might run into the O'Hara girl at that night's festivities he would have stayed at Belle's and played cards. 

Belle questioned him on his attending, knowing full well how he despised the functions. She had hoped that an evening alone with her would have been enticement enough to keep him from going. Frustrated at the fact he didn't seem to think twice about leaving, she dressed in one of her best outfits and went downstairs to find her own entertainment for the evening. She didn't need Rhett Butler to have a good time, not when there were plenty of other men in Atlanta who wouldn't refuse her offered company. It was a slow night; of course it would be because of the party going on. This depressed her even further, not only did Rhett have a sudden change of heart but also she didn't stand to make very much money on that particular evening. 

Rhett dressed in a fine black tuxedo, a freshly pressed white shirt, a gray waistcoat, and a gray tie adjusted his shirtsleeves as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was pleased with what he saw. His usual engraved gold cufflinks, tie tack, and pocket watch completed his ensemble. He was meticulous about his clothes, and took great pains in having them tailored to suit him. He put on his shoes and placed a cigar in his pocket as he extinguished the candles before he left his room. 

Luckily for him, the ball was downstairs in the hotel's ballroom so he didn't have far to go. He arrived, standing in the doorway for a minute as he took in the scene before him. There were booths spread around in the hopes of raising funds for the Confederacy. Toward the front of the ballroom was a small orchestra, which would be providing that evening's musical entertainment. 

Slightly disappointed at not seeing Scarlett, he made his way further into the room and began to mix with the people of Atlanta who on this night treated him as one of them. Mrs. Merriwether herself walked up to him and thanked him for the material that provided her daughter, Maybelle, a wedding gown. Fabric so delicate could not be found in Atlanta any longer, how Rhett came by such material no one seemed to know or care. He nodded; assuring her it was no trouble at all and with a slight bow he headed toward the bar to get a drink. 

He got himself a Scotch and turned leaning with one arm draped on the edge of the bar to face the masses. All of the women were decked out in what finery they had left. It was very easy to spot the unmarried girls from the married ones. It was obvious their friends or parents had gone to great lengths to make sure they looked their best that evening. Many probably spent what little spare money they had left so that their daughter's could be here tonight in their finery. 

Rhett scoffed at the idea of these women coming here to catch a man. They were far better off not married, but he seemed to be one of the few that felt that way. The matrons, on the other hand, weren't quite so picky. While their dresses were neatly pressed and looked nice, they were by no means new. 

As the orchestra finished warming up, he became aware of a commotion in front of him and to his left. There appeared to be a scuffle going on, and as Rhett started toward the group he heard a familiar voice coming from in the midst of the men. He stopped with a smile and returned to his spot at the bar, shaking his head in amusement. He should have known that wherever there was a crowd of men gathered around, Scarlett O'Hara would be in the middle of it. 

She wasn't overly attractive, Rhett had seen prettier he noted as he had before. It was the fire in her eyes when she got mad or enthused about something. The way she feigned interest in what a man was saying; though one had only to look into those green eyes to know she could care less. Her mother had raised her to be a lady, and Scarlett had learned the routine well. She couldn't help it if the Irish in her had a tendency to come out. Most men probably didn't see it, the boredom in her eyes. Rhett saw it, and once again he found himself wondering just what it was she saw in Ashley Wilkes. Surely, she had to realize how different they were, how little he had to offer someone like her. He downed his drink, realizing that it would take a miracle for her to realize that knowing, however, that if he were given the chance he could do it. 

Rhett watched as Scarlett danced the first few dances with different beaux, and after finishing a second drink straightened his jacket and adjusted his tie. He made his way to where Scarlett sat, trying to decide who would be her next dance partner. Rhett joined the gathering; a smirk crawling to his lips watching as Scarlett so easily wrapped the boys that stood near her around her finger. He cleared his throat, trying to catch her attention to no avail. Finally, he broke down and spoke. "Miss O'Hara, might I have the pleasure of the next dance." He watched as she froze, the smile falling from her lips briefly and then just as quickly she regained her composure and it was back again. No one but Rhett noticed it, none of them would have been watching for it or realized who he was. 

Scarlett was enjoying her evening. Dressed in a fine peach dress, the skirt gathered up in five different spots fastened off by cream-colored bows revealing a lighter peach silk fabric underneath. The dress was somewhat low cut, not enough to be inappropriate just enough to be daring. The short sleeves were fastened at the shoulders by more cream-colored bows. Her hair was held up by a silver hairpiece that her mother had lent her. She had no worries, she knew she looked good and was reassured by the men vying for her attention. Suellen had been furious, as she always was when Scarlett looked prettier than she did. Scarlett had shrugged it off; it wasn't her fault. It just wasn't as difficult for her to look pretty as it was for Suellen. 

She danced a few dances never committing more than one to any of her beaux. Granting more than one to anyone would mean she had a preference, and Scarlett wasn't ready for that. She had to keep each and every one of them guessing. She had wondered briefly if Rhett was in town and whether he'd be at that evening's ball. She also found herself wondering if he would be alone, or if the woman she had seen him with before would be with him. 

She had silently hoped after watching his carriage pull away on his previous visit to Tara that despite telling him to leave that something would bring him back. She had so wanted to dance that afterward she cried on her bed thinking herself a fool to turn away one of the only men around to call on her and offer to take her out. There was no shortage of men to call on her at Tara, of course, but to take her out for dinner and dancing was an entirely different story. No one could afford to do it. No one but Rhett that was. 

She heard his familiar voice; reacted in spite of herself but quickly recovered her composure. She looked in the direction his voice had come from, her eyes narrowing slightly, as she looked for the face that belonged to the voice. She spotted him standing in between Cade and Raif Calvert, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world. She tried to make out what he was wearing, but aside from his tie was unable to do so. One thing she was sure of, whatever he was wearing it was expensive and it suited him well. 

She dropped her gaze to the floor, biting her lip gently as she thought. She cocked her head to her right, then her left extending her hand as she spoke. "Yes, Mr. Butler, I will dance with you next." Her eyes sparkled as she heard the groans of disappointment from the other men. Some spouted words of displeasure at the fact that they had been waiting longer than Rhett had. But that didn't matter to Scarlett for some reason, though she should have made him wait. It would backfire with him, though. 

She realized he could have acquired a dance partner from any number of girls in this room with little effort. While Brent and Stu and the other boys around her would stay by her side most of the night hoping for the chance, Rhett would not. She hated to admit it, but she was curious to know whether he danced as well as she thought he would. While Scarlett acted as though she were pleased with the dancing of her partners, most of them didn't know how to dance near as well as she would have liked. 

Rhett made his way toward her, taking her extended hand and placing it in the crook of his arm as he escorted her to the dance floor. "I believe you've done nothing to help my popularity in choosing me as your dance partner over all those other gentlemen who wanted nothing more than the same opportunity." 

He laughed as his eyes took her in. He held her closer than perhaps he should have, but not close enough to cause a scandal. He knew she wasn't ready to cast aside her ladylike upbringing quite yet. "Dare I hope that this means that country girl heart of yours is falling for the likes of me?" 

Scarlett struggled slightly to pull away from him, realizing that the song had begun she contented herself to remain in his grasp. "I would certainly say not, Mr. Butler, and comments such as those certainly won't help. I believe I have the right to be selective in whom I choose to give my heart to and you have done nothing to deserve it." She eyed him, taking the opportunity of being so near to him to take in the man who stood before her. She couldn't help but notice he even smelled nice, nothing like her father or any of the county boys did. He smelled of cigars, expensive cologne, and of fresh air. "You do dance well, Mr. Butler. I must say I'm surprised." She turned her face up slightly to look into his eyes, her eyelids batting flirtatiously. 

Rhett laughed heartily. "Yes, I'm sure compared to what you're used to that is very true, but I'm afraid your compliments are wasted on me. Unless, of course, you're offering me something in addition to your kind words." He increased the pressure on her back as he felt her try and pull away. "I take that as a no. Don't worry, I wouldn't try anything ungentlemanly here, Miss O'Hara. Though I will admit, I wish you'd stop trying to flirt with me and treat me as a man. I'm not one of your beaux, as pretty as I find your eyes, all the flirtatious batting in the world won't work on me." 

His hand dropped comfortably to her lower back as they danced the rest of the song without trading words. When the song ended, he felt her start to pull away. "Not so fast, Miss O'Hara, I'm not finished dancing with you yet. You may be able to get away with allowing those boys only one dance but I simply won't tolerate it. We dance well together and I'm not ready to content myself with dancing with someone with two left feet." 

Scarlett looked at Rhett in confusion. Why was it he always seemed to gain the upper hand with her? She wasn't used to it. First, he insinuated that she was falling for him, then he dismissed her compliment as though he didn't care. Now he was requesting a second dance, not just a second dance but twice in a row. Why, it would be unheard of. Scarlett O'Hara never danced with the same person twice. She would appear desperate. 

Or would she? 

She had to think fast, for she couldn't make a scene. Once the song had begun, if they were dancing she would have to dance with him. Oh what to do. She looked over at the group of beaux, most of whom she had known all of her life. Then her sights spotted Melanie, and her eyes dropped with the realization that she wouldn't get a dance with Ashley ever again. Not in the way she would have liked at any rate and all the men in the world vying for her attention wouldn't change that. She placed her hand on Rhett's shoulder without a word as she waited for the next song to begin. "Well, are you going to dance with me or not, Mr. Butler?" 

Rhett watched as she contemplated her options and noticed as her eyes glance in the direction of Mrs. Wilkes. He was surprised that she had actually accepted, even though she had agreed more than likely out of spite he wasn't going to refuse. He knew very well that a girl like Scarlett didn't grant more than one dance to just anyone, he just happened to ask the right question at the right time. His hand returned to hers, the other he placed gently on her back. 

"It must be hard, Miss O'Hara. Loving a man from afar knowing he will never be able to return your feelings that is. You should try giving your heart to one who is in the position to accept it. You might find it's a much more pleasurable experience, being loved in return." 

He smiled broadly, noticing the shock in her eyes. He had never broached the subject of Ashley Wilkes before now; he wondered if she had forgotten the fact he had witnessed her scene with Ashley that day at Twelve Oaks. He was sure to her it seemed like an eternity had passed since that day, rather than just four short months ago. It was something that he would never forget; it was so nice to see a girl go after what she wanted. It was a shame her efforts were directed at such a hopeless creature as Mr. Wilkes. 

Scarlett was fuming. Is this what she had given into his request for a second dance for? To have her love for Ashley called into question. What did he know about it anyway? Far too much she realized as she felt her cheeks flush. "What would you know of love, Mr. Butler? From what I understand love is not a word in your vocabulary, unless it lands a woman in your bed. Is that your definition of love? What I feel for Ashley is none of your concern, and is above anything you could ever possibly comprehend." She struggled to get out of his embrace as the song ended, pulling away not realizing he had released her. "A man like you couldn't possibly understand." 

Scarlett made her way back to her beaux, glancing back at Rhett briefly only to find him laughing at her as he watched her walk away from him. She returned to her seat, claiming thirst as her excuse for sitting the next dance out. Brent fetched her some punch, which she drank appreciatively. The longer she sat, the madder she got at Rhett. Her thoughts turned to Ashley and she found a new face to place her anger onto, Melanie. 

Her love for Ashley was as true as the day was long, there was no question in her mind of that. It wasn't his fault he had to marry Melly, suddenly the dislike Scarlett held for Melanie rose to the surface once more. She was married to the man Scarlett wanted. Here she was at a dance surrounded by dozens of beaux when the one man she wanted she couldn't have. Life seemed so unfair to Scarlett just then. 

Why should she have to sit here a maiden while the wife of the man she loved sat just feet away from her with the other married women? The fact that if she was married she would be sitting at that table, too, and would not be surrounded by dozens of beaux did not cross her mind. Nor did the fact that she would be unable to dance all the dances with as many men as she pleased. Scarlett's thoughts didn't take her past her wedding day or what the rest of her life would be like afterward. She just knew she wanted Ashley and she couldn't have him. 

Rhett watched in amusement as Scarlett left the dance floor. It was going to be no easy task to get Scarlett's mind off the honorable Mr. Wilkes, but Rhett was determined to make the effort. He smiled at her words, so she was aware of his reputation yet she still allowed him to call on her and accepted his invitation to dance. He wondered how much trouble that would cause her, but believed she really didn't care otherwise she wouldn't have. She was quite capable of making up her own mind, and of saying no of her own accord. 

He returned to the bar and ordered another scotch when he noticed one of the girls that Scarlett had been with the other day at lunch sitting alone obviously wanting to dance. Rhett set his drink down and made his way toward the girl. He bowed slightly as a smile crossed his lips. "Would you care to dance, miss?" 

Cathleen looked into the blackest eyes she'd ever seen and nodded slightly unable to speak. This handsome man was asking her to dance? She had just seen him dancing with Scarlett and found it hard to believe one of her beaux would go from Scarlett to her. She extended her hand as Rhett took it and escorted her to the dance floor. 

With a bow as the music began he led her in a waltz. He introduced himself and made the appropriate small talk. When she said her name was Calvert he nodded in recognition of the name. As the song ended, he placed her hand in the crook of his arm as he escorted her back to her seat. He bowed slightly, his hand at his waist. "Thank you, Miss Calvert, for the company as well as the dance. You truly are light on your feet." He took her hand and kissed it above the wrist, his lips barely grazing her skin. "I look forward to the chance to dance with you again." 

As the night wore on and many people had already left for the night Rhett made his way to the door, there was no reason for him to stay any longer. He had danced with Scarlett, and managed to infuriate her once more. He stopped at the door, looking back into the ballroom briefly and then made his way into the lobby. He decided to take a walk outside before retiring to his room for the night. He wasn't in the mood to return to Belle's, cards and liquor held no appeal for him tonight. 

He lit his cigar as he walked out the door and upon hearing voices in front of him he started to turn around. He stopped when he recognized the woman's voice as Scarlett's and was more than surprised when he turned around to see her in the man's arms. He did not know the man Scarlett was with, but it was rather plain Scarlett wasn't responding to his embrace. He moved from view, not wanting to make his presence known but unable to leave for fear that if something were to happen to Scarlett that he would feel somewhat responsible. 

Scarlett had agreed to let William Whiting take her home. Pa and Mother had gone home earlier and she wanted to stay. With the promise that William would have her home at a reasonable hour, they allowed her to stay. They knew how Scarlett loved to dance and parties these days of this caliber were rare. The Whiting's were a respectable family from the County; Gerald and Ellen were secure in the feeling Scarlett would be brought home safely. Suellen left in a huff, just another reason for her to dislike Scarlett. She always got preferential treatment from her parents, but being younger Suellen had no cause to argue. 

When William suggested to Scarlett that it was time they head back, she was disappointed but agreed. She knew her parents had allowed her to stay out later than they normally would have and she had fun. When they got outside they stood and waited for his carriage to be brought around. Scarlett was shocked when he placed both of his hands about her waist and brought her toward him for a kiss. 

Shocked because she never realized William had felt that way toward her, he wasn't ever one of her regular beaux. More shocked because she had done nothing to suggest the advance would be welcome. She pulled away from him severely placing her hand against his chest to try to keep him away from her. 

"William, I'm afraid you may have gotten the wrong idea, but I'm simply not interested in you in that way." 

She realized her words had perhaps stung she hadn't meant to be so harsh but it wasn't often she encountered this situation. She did not slap him for she thought a simple no would be more than enough to stop his advances. After all he couldn't be blamed for trying but any gentleman knew no was no. Instead, however, her no was met with her being hit across the cheek. She bit her lip trying to stop herself from crying. She could not let him see her cry. 

Rhett heard the slap, knowing the difference between a ladylike slap and the lady being on the receiving end of such a blow he began to walk toward the couple. Being on the receiving end of them a few times himself he could speak from experience. Despite his inclination to not get involved, Scarlett or no Scarlett, he couldn't stand idly by and allow a man to strike any woman. 

He tossed his cigar on the ground and quickened his pace. He released the man's hold on Scarlett's arm holding his arm as Scarlett backed away her eyes wide. Rhett threw a punch hitting the man in his nose feeling it break under the pressure and another landing on his jaw. Rhett grabbed the man by his jacket's lapels, his right hand throbbing from the contact with the man's face. He threw him back against the brick wall of the hotel. 

"If I ever hear of you laying a hand on her again, I'll kill you. I swear I will. You're despicable, taking advantage of her innocence." 

Rhett dragged the man to his carriage, which had been brought around. "I believe you'll be traveling alone this evening, young chap." 

He set him roughly in the carriage directing the driver to take him home as he slumped over in his seat. Rhett shook his head in disgust and walked toward Scarlett as he brushed off his hands. He took her by the arms and walked her over to a street lamp to get a look at her face. "Are you all right, Miss O'Hara?" He placed the back of his hand gently against her cheek, feeling the bump that was going to be more than evident in the morning. 

Scarlett had no idea where Rhett had come from or how he managed to come across them at that moment, but she had to admit for once in her life that she was grateful someone had perhaps been spying on her. She felt like a fool standing idly by while Rhett came to her rescue, but there was nothing for her to do. She stood like a shadow pressed against the wall watching as Rhett hit William. Never had she been the cause for a man being hit and she suddenly felt ill. 

She didn't feel so fresh and pretty in her new peach frock; instead, she felt cheap and somehow exposed as if it had been her fault William had acted that way. Perhaps she had done something to give him the wrong impression, if she had just gone home with Mother and Pa this wouldn't have happened. But it did happen and Rhett was there to save her. She felt sick thinking about what could have happened to her if Rhett had not happened along. She never pictured William as the type to treat a woman that way, but she guessed you never knew. 

Before she knew it, Rhett had put William in his carriage and was walking toward her. She tried not to feel scared, but then the thought that Rhett could just finish what William had started occurred to her. After all, she had treated him rather awfully the few times they'd seen one another. She made him come all the way out to Tara only to send him back to Atlanta alone. Thoughts were swarming around in her head when suddenly she was standing under a lamp on the street and Rhett was touching her cheek. 

Tears started falling as she laid her head on his shoulder. Broad shoulders, shoulders that belonged to arms that had he wrapped them around her she knew she would have been safe from anything and anyone. Oh lord, now she was crying in front of him. What was she doing? 

Rhett shifted as he pulled her face from its resting-place against his shoulder. He would have been perfectly content taking her into his arms and planting kisses all over her face and mouth, but knew that would be taking advantage. 

Rhett took out his handkerchief, drying her tear stained cheeks. He handed it to her when he had blotted her cheeks dry. 

"Not all men are like that, Miss O'Hara. Surely I have done nothing to suggest I expect anything from you. I may say things, but you can't blame a man for trying." He shrugged with a slight smile. "I just keep hoping one of these days I'll catch you in a weak moment." He laughed as he gently wiped more tears from her eyes with his thumbs. 

A weak moment such as now, what an opportunity this was for him. He had just saved her from being compromised, or worse, she was vulnerable and not thinking clearly surely a stolen kiss would go unnoticed. Clearing his mind of this thought, he cleared his throat with a slight smirk on his face. 

"As for what men think of you I, of course, can't speak for other men but I don't believe you do anything wrong or that would encourage such behavior. You enjoy dancing and having a good time, which doesn't suggest the good time should be carried past the ballroom doors." He dropped his hands from her face, "Here come inside with me for a moment and then I'll get you home." He took her hand as he led her to a side entrance she pulled her hand back. 

"Oh come now, Miss O'Hara. Surely you can't think.  I was going to get some ice for your cheek. You're going to have a nice little bruise there tomorrow, but icing it might help keep the swelling down." 

With that she acquiesced and let her hand join his as they entered the hotel. He led her to the front desk where he asked the concierge for some ice and a fresh napkin. Seeing the woman's face, the man did so without question returning moments later with the napkin filled with ice. Rhett applied it gently, Scarlett pulled back slightly from the cold so Rhett placed the napkin in her hand. 

"I can't control the carriage and hold this on your cheek anyway, so you may as well do it for yourself." He gave the concierge a tip and then looked at Scarlett's bare shoulders. "You don't have a wrap with you?" She shook her head no, the whites of her eyes reddened from the tears. "Wait right here. I'll be right back." 

Rhett went up to his room, sifting through his suitcase he found a coat he carried with him and returned downstairs. Placing it around her shoulders, "Of course, you figured you were going home in your coach. I'm not going to have you catching a cold on me tonight. I fear I shall be in enough trouble with your parents when they see you in the morning. But that's the chance I'll take to get you home in one piece." 

Rhett moved the make shift ice pack from her cheek briefly, replacing it quickly. He offered her his arm, "Your chariot awaits, Miss O'Hara." He led her to his carriage and offered her his hand as she got in. 

Scarlett couldn't help but react to Rhett's gentle touch. Here was this man who had just performed a violent act being tender to her. She was beginning to realize what an interesting man he was. Never had she had someone come to her defense as he had. 

Why, he had told William he'd kill him if he ever laid a hand on me again. Surely, he was joking, but Scarlett couldn't help but look into his eyes and think that it was not meant as a joke. She suddenly felt very safe. Then he suggested they go into the hotel, she stiffened and drew her hand back instinctively. She knew this was where he stayed when he came to town. What on earth was he suggesting? 

Surely, he couldn't think that she owed him something for what he had just done. Why, that was even worse than what William had done. Then he spoke of ice and she realized her cheek was throbbing. William must have hit her harder than she thought. Oh she was going to have a bruise the size of Georgia tomorrow, she just knew it. 

She placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her into the hotel. Somehow she knew she could trust him; she couldn't help get over the feeling that if Rhett were near no harm could come to her. Her cheeks flushed as she realized what the man at the front desk must think. He seemed to know Rhett and didn't question his request. Was there no end to what this man can do? 

Why does it seem as though people were willing to do whatever he asked of them? She stood in the lobby for what seemed like an eternity as Rhett went somewhere. When he appeared several minutes later and draped a coat over her shoulders, her eyes softened as she thanked him. She took his offered arm and for the first time since she had known him didn't think twice about being seen with him as they walked out together. 

She was grateful it was dark when she took his offered hand to help her into the carriage she knew her cheeks had flushed at the contact. Her thoughts returned to the gentle way that his hands had caressed her cheek and wiped her tears away. He had touched her, in what by many would be construed as an inappropriate way, yet she felt certain that had she told him not to touch her again he would respect her wishes. She shifted comfortably in her seat holding the ice to her cheek as Rhett got in on his side of the carriage. To think the night would end this way, with Rhett Butler taking her home. 

Rhett slid in on his side of the carriage and took the reins, making sure Scarlett was set comfortably before he started the horses on their way. They rode wordlessly for a few minutes, but realizing it was quite a ways back to Tara, Rhett decided to initiate some conversation. He cleared his throat as he glanced over to where she sat. She no longer held the ice to her cheek. 

"I wonder if you realize something, Miss O'Hara. In all the commotion of the evening, you addressed me by my first name. Don't get me wrong, I'm not insulted at all. In fact, I'm rather flattered. It indicates to me that despite your words you feel comfortable with me; otherwise, when your guard was down you would not have spoken my name so freely. And I hope that you will continue to address me in that fashion from now on." He touched her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "It must not hurt too badly anymore if you removed the ice." 

Scarlett attempted a smile, but it hurt too badly so she stopped. 

"No, it's not so bad. Besides the ice was melting and I was getting water all over my dress. I can't ruin my new dress after all." She fiddled with her hands in her lap twisting his handkerchief as she thought. "Rhett," she glanced at him. "I know I may not act it, but thank you. I have no idea what William would have done if you hadn't come by at that moment. None of the county boys would have defended me as you did. You really are a rogue, aren't you?" Her eyes lit up, a shimmering glint visible in the moonlight as she turned to look at him. 

"No, my dear, I'm just a man. No better and no worse than most of the others. I could never turn my back on a lady in need at least not under the circumstances that were before me this evening." 

They made the turn onto the road that led to Tara where Rhett stopped the carriage, letting the horses rest for a few minutes before continuing they continued on. He turned his attention to Scarlett. 

"I'm sorry that any of it had to happen. I was walking by when I saw him embrace you, and turned around to leave. I assumed he had been the man who escorted you to the ball tonight and he was stealing a private moment with you while waiting for his carriage to be brought around. Who could blame him after all?" He started the horses moving again and they were soon pulling up to Tara. 

Rhett exited the carriage, tied the horses off, and then walked to Scarlett's side where he helped her out. 

"I best go in with you, I'm assuming someone will be waiting up for you and if I ever want the opportunity to show my face here again I need for them to know I did not do this to you. I may be a lot of things, but hitting women is something I would never stoop so low as to do." 

Scarlett nodded in agreement; of course he should come in with her. Pa would want to thank him for saving his daughter from being put into a compromising position or worse. She bit her lip as he felt her cheek. She must look a sight she thought as she put her hand through Rhett's arm without his offering it. She smiled slightly as he looked to her curiously and they ascended the steps. Scarlett opened the front door and they found her father sitting in his office enjoying a nightcap of whiskey before he headed up to bed. Her mother had long since gone to bed. 

Gerald stood when he noticed Mr. Butler enter the room. He had been expecting Mr. Whiting to be bringing his Scarlett home. He looked to Scarlett and noticed the mark on her face, his eyes shifting from Scarlett to Rhett and back to Scarlett again. 

Rhett removed Scarlett's hand from his arm and introduced himself, extending his hand to Gerald as he explained what had happened. "I apologize for the lateness, Mr. O'Hara, but I wanted to make sure your daughter had some ice for her cheek. If you have some here, you may want to have her ice it a little while longer this evening before she goes to bed. She was struck rather hard from what I heard so I imagine she will have quite a bruise on her face. I just hope I got her ice soon enough to prevent there from being much swelling." Rhett bowed slightly as Gerald nodded. "Miss O'Hara, might I have the privilege of you showing me to the door?" 

Scarlett looked to Gerald who in spite of the late hour acquiesced; the man had done a heroic thing after all. Scarlett walked with Rhett to the front door and opened it. Feeling her father's eyes on her back she stood up straight. "Thank you again, Mr. Butler. I wish there was some way other than simple words to repay you for your kindness." 

Rhett bowed as he took her hand kissing it properly at her wrist, his lips barely grazing the skin. 

"Perhaps you would do me the honor of joining me for dinner, Miss O'Hara. How about the night after tomorrow? I realize it may be asking too much and if you wish to say no I completely understand." He stood and saw the confusion in her eyes as she nodded her head in acceptance. "I'll see you in two days time then, Miss O'Hara." Rhett tipped his hat, "Mr. O'Hara, a pleasure to finally meet you. I am just sorry for the circumstances." He placed his hat on his head, made his way down the porch steps, and to his carriage as Scarlett shut the door behind him. 

Scarlett closed the door and returned to her father's office, where she wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. Truthfully, she had been scared out of her mind. She wouldn't let Rhett see it, of course, but she could have been raped! It didn't seem necessary to say a word to Gerald as he just stood and hugged her as if he understood. 

"There there, Katie Scarlett, you're safe and sound now here at Tara. 'Twas luck that Mr. Butler happened by at that moment. I don't know what your relationship with him is, but a man with his luck wouldn't be too bad to have around you." 

Scarlett looked up at him wiping her eyes with his handkerchief realizing suddenly that she still had his coat around her shoulders. "Good night, Pa. I'm going to bed." 

She clutched the coat about her tightly as she walked along the hallway and up the stairs to her room. She took the coat off holding it to her face with a slight smile. It smelled of cigars, tobacco, whiskey and cologne  both men's and women's she noted  and somehow the scents all mixed together were pleasant. So Rhett finally got his dinner date with her, hopefully this time nothing will happen to prevent it from happening she thought as she removed the pins from her hair and waited for Mammy to come in and help her undress. 

Scarlett fell asleep that night with thoughts of dinner with Rhett floating around in her head. Who would have thought the night would end with her once again committed to dinner with Rhett? She thought about what he had said; that she had addressed him by his first name. She tried to recall it, but couldn't. 

It didn't surprise her under the circumstances; she had been scared and upset. Under normal circumstances, it might have upset her to think he had been watching her, but tonight it didn't bother her at all. However, she couldn't help but wonder if he had in fact been watching her. Did he get jealous when he saw another man kiss her? She brought the blanket over her head wanting all the thoughts to go away so she could get some rest. 

Rhett unsecured the horses, got into his carriage and started off toward Atlanta once more. He stopped the horses shortly, as he turned to look at Tara before heading out once more. He felt bad that something like that had to happen to Scarlett. As annoying as she may be at times she didn't deserve to be hit. No woman did. 

He made a note of the gentleman's name and would seek him out another day. He realized, well underway to Atlanta that he had forgotten to get his coat from Scarlett, something that had slipped his mind entirely. He thought back to the look of fear in her eyes when he had taken her from Mr. Whiting's grasp. She had been scared and the fear remained in her eyes until he had asked whether she was all right. 

Then her eyes changed, they softened. He dismissed it; she was in shock after all, so it meant nothing. Her addressing him by his Christian name on the other hand did mean something. Despite her efforts at feigning displeasure with him, he obviously was making some sort of impact on her life or she wouldn't have felt so comfortable in a time of need addressing him so informally. 

As he neared Atlanta, his thoughts moved forward to the possibility of having dinner with the girl in two days time. Perhaps it took something bad to bring about something good. Ideas of where he would take her that evening filled his thoughts as he approached the Atlanta Hotel. He exited the carriage and made his way to the front desk where he checked for messages and then went up to his room. He changed into his pajamas and walked over to the window, moving the curtains to look out at the quiet Atlanta street below him. He walked away from the window and made his way to his bed, sleep came quickly. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Chapter Six  
Word Count: 11,196

Rhett woke the next morning with his hand throbbing. It took him a moment to realize exactly why it hurt, but then it quickly came back to him. The previous night's events: the ball, dancing, Scarlett, Mr. Whiting, bringing Scarlett home. 

He recalled the softness in her eyes when he had taken care of her, for a moment it appeared she cared for him. It all seemed as if it was a dream, as if it hadn't really happened. He dressed for the day in a tan summer suit and made his way to Belle's before heading toward Jonesboro and Clayton County to make some inquiries about this Mr. Whiting he had seen handling Scarlett. 

He could tell from her demeanor as he entered that she was still not pleased with him as he approached the bar. 

"Morning, Belle," he uttered with a smirk on his face which more than likely irritated her more. He watched as she pretended to ignore him by drying off some glasses behind the bar. "Now, Belle, what have I done that's gotten you sore at me? Or are you just in a bad mood in general and taking it out on me?" He took a seat in front of her at the bar placing his hat on the seat next to him as he watched her curiously. 

Belle saw Rhett walk through the door and tried to stifle her anger. She made herself look busy by tending to some glasses that she had washed and needed to put away. Then he sat in front of her and she could no longer avoid his gaze. She dried off her hands, poured him a glass of whiskey without him having to ask for it and put her hands on her hips. 

"No, Rhett, I'm not sore at you. Just had a slow night last night and I have to admit I was expecting you to come back here after you'd grown bored of that ball. I mean I know why you went but I also know how much you hate them. I figured an hour after it started I'd see you walking through my doors ready to tie one on and gamble your frustrations away." 

Truthfully, her night ended in her spending it alone. There were times that really bothered her. All of her girls had been kept busy, but these days she could afford to be selective and only saw a few select patrons. Last night none of them came in, all at the ball she imagined. Her invitation had obviously been misplaced, as they always did. She watched Rhett curiously, waiting for his version of the night's festivities. She had heard that Rhett hadn't gone up to his room, that he had in fact been seen leaving with a woman. She couldn't help but wonder who the woman had been. As far as Belle knew, Rhett really didn't know anyone else in town. Sure, she knew he'd had occasion to meet people but she never gave thought to the fact that he might know someone socially besides her. The way he talked, he despised all the people he dealt with here. 

Rhett nursed his drink. "Well, actually, I didn't find the evening as bad as I expected to, Belle. I even managed to get in a couple of dances. You know me, where there's a good time to be had, I'm there. By the time I was ready to leave, I wasn't in the mood for cards, gambling or drinking. So, I went for a walk and then to bed." 

He kept his eyes on his glass as he spoke; he hated lying to Belle. One thing about their friendship that they were both always able to count on was honesty, until now. He never thought he'd see the day where he had something to lie to her about. His travels to Atlanta until recently had been solely business related, and what he did outside of Atlanta was of no concern to her. True, he went to functions like he had gone to the night before, but only because he enjoyed making his appearance and listening to the other men's tales of the powerful Confederate Army. Men, Rhett noticed, who hadn't been to the front lines. 

"I'm sorry to hear business was slow last night, I'm sure most of the men were occupied with the ball. Tell me something, are you familiar with the Whiting family?" He removed his gold cigarette case from his pocket, took out a cigarette, offering one to Belle before he replaced the case in his pocket. 

Belle took the cigarette, watching him before she responded. What could he want with the Whiting's? As far as she knew, Rhett was happy with the contacts he had made down here. Was there no end to this man's ambition? 

"Well, I know of them, Rhett, sure. They live about twenty miles from here, outside of Jonesboro; cotton and corn are their main businesses if I'm not mistaken. Tell me you're not thinking of getting into the corn business now, Rhett." 

She started wiping down the area of the bar that lay between them. She didn't think the Whiting's had any daughters. Of course, she didn't know that for certain, but in her line of work you get to know things about everybody and a daughter was something she had never heard of the Whiting's having. 

Rhett finished his drink; laid some money on the bar for Belle and left telling Belle he'd be back that evening for cards and some female companionship from whichever one of her girls she thought would suit him. It was nothing personal against Belle, there were just times he didn't want to contend with her and their friendship. Times he just needed to satisfy his needs without conversation and putting on any pretenses of friendship. 

Tonight was one of those nights. 

He made his way to Jonesboro, traveling near the railroad tracks that led there from Atlanta. Stopping at the store in town he discreetly found the information he was searching for. Not knowing what he was going to be confronted with, he was careful to make certain no one knew it was he who had requested the information and started on his way toward the Whiting plantation. He truly meant the boy no harm; he just wanted to talk to him to make sure he understood Rhett's threat from the prior night wasn't an idle one. 

While he had no claim to Scarlett in any way he somehow felt that it was necessary. Men who treated women the way he had seen young Mr. Whiting treat Scarlett just got under his skin for some reason. Granted, he had known some women in his time that he wouldn't have thought twice about treating that way. But everything he knew and had observed about Scarlett led him to believe she was not one of those girls. She enjoyed flirting, craved attention in an almost childlike way, and had the ability to make a man feel as if she were doting on his every word, but a man had to know what was flirtation and courtship and when advances were not warranted or welcome. 

The trip to the Whiting plantation went quickly; he dismounted his horse letting a servant tie it off as he made his way to the front door. He straightened his tie and shirt cuffs before he knocked. An older black woman who asked him to come inside and wait for William answered the door. Rhett entered and remained standing in the hallway while waiting rather than taking a seat in the parlor. What Rhett had to say did not need to be said within earshot of nosy house servants. He turned when he heard someone walk toward him and scowled at the boy who stood before him in recognition. Rhett raised his eyebrow curiously at the boy and said, "I think it best if we go outside for a moment, wouldn't you agree?" Rhett opened the front door and waited for William to go out before he walked outside himself. 

William had been in the kitchen eating warmed up breakfast. He had slept in that morning not wanting to have to explain to his parents how his nose had been broken. He honestly couldn't remember much of it himself. He remembered being at the ball and offering to take Scarlett O'Hara home. He'd had too much to drink through the course of the night and had made advances to her, that much he remembered. 

Anything else was just not clear to him. Surely, Scarlett hadn't broken his nose. He laughed at the idea. When Bertie had come into the kitchen telling him a gentleman was here to see him, it suddenly came back to him. He had hit Scarlett and someone seemingly from out of nowhere had appeared and hit him in return. His head, nose and jaw were throbbing as he finished his breakfast and made his way to the front door. He didn't recognize the man who stood before him but he assumed it was the man from last night. And when he suggested they go outside to talk he knew it was. Dear God, did he come here to kill me? He hadn't hit Scarlett that hard and as far as he knew Scarlett had no real beau. 

Rhett closed the door behind him and placed his hand on William's shoulder while they walked a fair distance from the house. He offered William a cigarette as they walked. They had walked far enough and to a clear enough spot where Rhett was fairly certain their conversation would go unheard. Not that he cared really, but if the boy had just been drunk and succumb to lust there was really no use in causing him further trouble or embarrassment at home than he was going to likely get from Gerald O'Hara. His grip on the boy's shoulder tightened as he began to speak. 

"William. I assume I can call you William. I will even if it bothers you because you're not really in a position to contradict me right now. I've come to reiterate my statement to you of last evening. I realize that it may have been the booze that caused your actions, but I nonetheless repeat that if you ever lay another hand on Miss O'Hara I will kill you. Dead. Now, I have no interest in the girl, so don't go thinking you've ruffled her beau's feathers because that's simply not the case. In case you don't recognize me my name is Butler. Rhett Butler. I'm sure you're somewhat familiar with who I am and of my reputation." He stopped talking for a moment as he thought. "Now I imagine her father will be coming out here to talk to you and I don't think you need to mention to him or to Miss O'Hara I paid you a visit today. This is simply between you and me, my boy. Are we clear? And I'd probably do well to let you know that if I have to come out here again, it won't be to talk." 

William heard the words Rhett said, and nodded his head almost dumbly when he asked if he understood. Of course he understood. He had never meant to hurt Scarlett, but there was no use in saying that now. This man wouldn't care what his intentions were. William was not overly familiar with Rhett's reputation being rather young yet he wasn't privy to some of the conversations of the older men and boys but he wasn't stupid either. He knew this man who stood before him was serious. He bowed his head slightly in shame. "Yes, sir, I understand. And it surely won't happen again. Not just to Miss O'Hara either, to anyone. I'm afraid I let the idea of Scarlett O'Hara allowing me to take her home get the best of me. I certainly had no reason to act as I did." 

Rhett turned around and began walking toward the house; William quickly followed him realizing their discussion was over. "Mr. Butler. Sir. Is she all right? Miss O'Hara I mean. I didn't hurt her, did I?" His eyes looked pleadingly at Rhett, not wanting to hear the answer but knowing he had to know. 

"Other than frightening her and a nice bruise on her cheek she was relatively unharmed. You're lucky. If that hadn't been the case you wouldn't be standing before me today. I assure you of that." They had returned to the house by this point. Rhett shook the boy's hand. "Mr. Whiting I hope the next time I have the occasion to see you it is under far better circumstances than last night and today. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Rhett's horse was brought to him, whom he got on and rode away without turning to look back at the boy he left standing on the roadway in front of his house. 

Rhett returned to Atlanta that evening and went to his hotel to wash up. He dressed in casual attire for a night of cards, good drink and perhaps a good woman or two to go with it. Upon entering Belle's he noticed a few of the gentleman from the county were there, tipping his hat in acknowledgement as he walked past their group he made his way to the back room where the card games were held. He removed his jacket and hat, placing them behind the bar where Belle normally held them for him and sat on a stool waiting for a spot at one of the five tables set up in the room for cards. 

Belle noticed Rhett when he came in, and while she had hoped he would have chosen her to spend his night she understood it was not to be. She looked at the girls she had working tonight, eight of them in total this particular night. She was proud of the business she ran; the girls were like family to her, not having one of her own they were the best that she could do. Most of them didn't have families either, that's how they ended up working for her. Some were runaways, some escaped abusive home environments, and some simply had to make money to keep food on their tables while their husbands, boy friends, or fathers were off fighting the war. 

She shook her head slightly, recalling what it was that brought her to Atlanta almost fifteen long years ago. Who would have thought she would have flourished into owning her own business? Of course, Rhett helped her, more than he probably realized. It wasn't just financial backing either he helped her with. He was one of the only men she'd ever met that gave women credit for having brains and who didn't mind them using them. 

He'd even taught her to read. She'd known how to read before she met him, but not very well and he'd taken the time to encourage her to learn. To help her he always brought her books when he came to visit. Sometimes when he'd pay for her services, he wouldn't even so much as kiss her; he would just sit with her and help her read. He always paid her generously, those times being no different. It was probably one of the main reasons she had fallen for him. He tried to say he wasn't a gentleman, but his Charleston upbringing showed through more than he would have liked. Perhaps others didn't get the same opportunity to see it as she did, but it was there. 

Brought back to the present, she quickly chose Jaclyn and Lydia to take care of Rhett and his party. She gave Lydia a bottle of Rhett's favorite whiskey and reminded the girl that Rhett was one of her prized customers. He was to be treated with the utmost respect and was not to be told no under any circumstances. Jaclyn didn't need to be told anything she had dealt with Rhett in the past. 

Belle didn't like putting new girls on Rhett by themselves for fear they would do something wrong or irritate him in some way. He was a fairly easygoing man, but when he played cards he was particular about not being distracted. A girl stood to make a fair amount of money off Rhett if he had a good night at cards and if he was pleased with her performance later. The girls learned that there were far worse ways to spend their evenings then keeping Rhett occupied while he gambled; they usually found themselves ending the night with more than they would have made seeing customers during that time. A short while passed and after Belle was satisfied that Rhett was pleased with her choice in his company for the evening she pulled Jaclyn away from the card game leaving Lydia for Rhett to enjoy. 

Rhett had a good night. The cards were in his favor, the whiskey was going down just right, and as always Belle seemed to know exactly what he liked in a girl. When finished playing cards, he accompanied Lydia to her room upstairs. As it turned out she was relatively new, which Rhett assumed was more than likely why Belle chose her over some of the other girls she knew he'd liked in the past. 

Belle liked her girls to know that there were good men in their line of work. Lord knows Rhett had handled many a difficult situation for Belle over the years. Most of the men settled down with reason. Some needed physical force and some left never to be heard from again. Where exactly they went to only Rhett knew. Rhett was protective over Belle and her girls, sometimes he took it too seriously, but someone had to. Belle was too stubborn to hire someone to protect the place. 

After Rhett and Lydia had finished, he dressed and made his way downstairs after giving her a generous payment for her services that evening. He said good night to the few people that remained in the bar. He didn't bother inquiring as to Belle's presence in the bar; he knew she didn't enjoy talking to him on nights like this when he'd chosen to spend his time with someone other than her. Most of the time, as tonight, when he came downstairs she was nowhere to be seen. 

Rhett woke the next morning and was pleasantly surprised at the amount of money he had returned to his room with the night before. He always rated a night of gambling on whether or not he left with more than he came in with. Even five dollars more was something. The prior evening netted him thirty dollars, not bad at all after paying for his liquor, cigars, and his time with Lydia. He had a slight headache; indicative of the fact that he had perhaps drank too much or had gotten too little sleep. He cleaned himself up, shaved, and dressed for his day in one of his more casual suits. 

He spent the morning just east of Atlanta tending to some business. He had taken an interest in lumber knowing that not only could the war be profitable to him but also the aftermath of the war and the reconstruction that went with it. People would need their homes rebuilt. There would be others here because of the war who decided to stay and would build their own houses. The lumber business, like cotton, may not bring him a hefty profit right away, but he was quite certain he'd get more than his money's worth out of any deal he could make. 

He returned to the hotel at around noon in plenty of time to get ready for his evening with Scarlett. He took pains in picking out his attire for that evening. He had mentioned dancing, hadn't he? He couldn't recall, but knew the girl liked dancing so assumedly dancing would be in store for him that night. After he had set out his clothes for the evening, he bathed and shaved taking the time to trim his moustache, something he had neglected to do that morning. Dressed in a robe, he took the time to enjoy a cigar and read the day's paper before dressing for the evening. He wasn't sure what the night held in store for him, but one thing he was certain of was the fact it would be interesting. He had no expectations of anything because one thing he knew was that Scarlett was unlike any other woman he had met before. If he were to expect anything, somehow she would know and only do something intentionally to disappoint him. 

Dressed in a three-piece gray suit, white shirt, and a black cravat he put his engraved gold cuff links in place as well as his tie tack and made his way downstairs. He had left instructions for his horse to be hitched up to his carriage upon his return earlier that afternoon. Athena was a beautiful animal; one of two he kept here in Atlanta, Belle having the other. 

This one was brown with some tan and white at its hooves, nose and ears; its mane was a darker brown. Since she wasn't used to being hitched up to a carriage, Rhett normally just rode her without a carriage, he was grateful for the trip to Tara being as long as it was. It would give both him and the horse time to get adjusted to one another under these circumstances. 

He stopped at a store to pick up a flower for the lapel of his jacket and going by the proprieties of a date bought Scarlett a small gift as well. He took a moment he'd already given her flowers and he'd given her a handkerchief. He realized the handkerchief was about as personal as he should get, certainly she had given him enough trouble in accepting that. He was looking at some gloves, when a bonnet caught his attention. It was a big floppy straw sunbonnet with an emerald green ribbon going around the base of the hat, tying in a ridiculously gaudy bow. He eyed it then returned his gaze to the gloves, but his attention kept shifting to that bonnet. Why he wondered? It was certainly not something he would normally buy for anyone, but he went with his instinct and purchased it. He put the hatbox, secured with emerald green and sheer silver ribbon, on the seat beside him in the carriage and started on his way to Tara. 

Three hours later, he arrived at Tara. He alighted the carriage, tossed the reins to a servant and, leaving the box on the carriage seat, walked toward the front door of Tara. He straightened out his vest and jacket before he knocked on the door. The tall older gentleman who had greeted him before answered the door and without a word allowed Rhett into the house. He showed him into the parlor closing the doors behind him as he left with the non-committal words, "Miss O'Hara should be down momentarily." 

Rhett sat on a loveseat his back to a window, which faced out onto Tara's front lawn. He crossed his legs, his right ankle resting on his left knee, his hat placed on his right knee. He removed his cigarette case from the left breast pocket of his suit, removed a cigarette and was about to light it when he heard the door open. Expecting Scarlett, he returned the cigarette to the case and put it back in his suit jacket pocket. It wasn't until after he stood he realized it was Scarlett's father who entered. He breathed in slightly as he nodded slightly in Gerald's direction. Here it comes, he thought. He wasn't even courting the girl and here her father to ask him his intentions. 

Gerald told Pork he wanted a word with Mr. Butler before Scarlett was to come downstairs. True enough he had heard many things about this Mr. Butler. However, he also knew people and how they gossiped and realized that perhaps things weren't exactly what they seemed. Ellen didn't like the idea until Gerald had told her how Rhett had saved her the other night. While she had softened somewhat, she still didn't like the idea of her daughter going to dinner with a man with Rhett's reputation. 

Knowing that Gerald had spoken to him on previous occasions and she had not, she had to concede that perhaps he deserved a chance. Her words came back to him as he entered the room. 

_"I just hope that he's not taking our Scarlett out because she thinks she's vulnerable or fallen."_

Gerald honestly didn't believe that was the case for there were easier women to be gotten if that was what he was after, but he still found himself questioning his judgment. 

"Please, Mr. Butler, don't put the cigarette away on my behalf." Gerald walked toward him and shook his hand. "I just wanted to take a moment before Katie Scarlett joined you and thank you again for the other night. It appears I owe you more than I could possibly repay you." Gerald held up his hand as Rhett started to talk. "There's no need to protest, Mr. Butler, or to try and make light of what you did. The Whiting's are good people and while I'm sure young William meant no harm, the truth was my Katie Scarlett was scared. And you were there to aid her. She may not tell you herself, but she appreciates it. As do I." He lowered his voice, his hand resting on Rhett's shoulder. "Mr. Butler, I'm allowing you to take out my daughter, something I must be quite frank with you and tell you my wife is not approving of. Not simply because of whom you are, but also in light of what happened the other night. I do hope that you will respect her and have her home at a reasonable hour." 

Rhett once again pulled out his cigarette case offering Gerald one. After lighting it, he took it from his mouth holding it in his hand. Unsure of what exactly he had been expecting, this wasn't it. It had been years since he had been in this position, requiring the permission of a girl's father in order to take her out. He had half expected to be met with some resistance, threats, something. He cleared his throat quietly before he spoke. 

"Mr. O'Hara, I appreciate the confidence you have instilled in me in allowing me to take out your daughter. I will of course have her home by whatever hour you deem appropriate. I had planned on bringing her into Jonesboro for dinner and, if time allowed, some dancing." 

At that moment, Pork returned to the room, requesting Gerald's presence in another area of the house. Gerald excused himself leaving Rhett alone once again. Rhett looked at his pocket watch; it seemed as though he had been there for hours already when in actuality it had only been fifteen minutes. He finished his cigarette throwing the butt into the fireplace then walking to the window. He looked out onto the green grass and red dirt of Tara that sprawled out before him from his view. He was lost in thought, inattentive as the doors behind him opened. 

Scarlett was upstairs in her room arguing with Mammy about which frock she should wear that night when Pork knocked on the door announcing that Rhett had arrived. Scarlett knew her father wanted to speak with him. She felt guilty when she thought about it, but she had listened at her parents' door the night before. She didn't do it often, but she had found through the years that it was most enlightening. She had found out about Emmy Slattery having a baby that way, something she would have never known otherwise. She had learned the night before that her mother was concerned that somehow the prior night's incident would make Rhett think he was entitled to certain privileges that gentlemen normally wouldn't try to take. Scarlett wasn't totally clear on what her mother was referring to; she certainly wouldn't kiss Rhett in exchange for his efforts the other night. 

Surely, her mother should know her better than that. Shockingly, Gerald's persistence paid off this one time. He felt just the opposite, that Mr. Butler most certainly would act the role of gentleman and if they tried to prevent Scarlett from going out again that she would grow frightened. She had to stifle a giggle with that comment. 

She had been scared that night and woke the next morning horrified as she recalled the prior night's events. Her cheek and eye throbbed; she realized she must look a sight. Quickly, she had thrown the quilt from on top of her and ran to her vanity to look in the mirror. The whole left side of her face was one big bruise, from below her cheek to under her eye. There was no way she could show her face looking like this, not to Pa. Not to anyone. Color grew to her cheeks as she grew hot with embarrassment as her thoughts turned to Suellen. She would never let her forget this. 

Then her thoughts turned to Rhett; he had asked her to dinner. Oh dear lord, she thought. He's going to take one look at my face and return to Atlanta without me. Not that she could blame him and Mammy wouldn't hear of allowing her to apply makeup to it to cover it up. Lessen the effect of the bruise. She bit her lip slightly; not realizing the disappointment she felt as she thought of yet another opportunity to go someplace with Rhett was going to be foiled. This time it was going to be through no fault of either of theirs, though. And she so wanted to go. She knew Suellen would be pea green with envy when she saw that Scarlett's caller had clothes that bore no holes in them. And clothes that actually fit him well and matched something that was so rare these days. Rhett wasn't all that bad looking either, she thought as she placed her hand on her cheek, trying to cover it from her vision, another aspect that was sure to make Suellen writhe in jealousy. In fact, if she allowed herself to be honest, he was roguishly handsome. 

She thought of getting her father to send Rhett a telegram, but she wasn't even sure where exactly he stayed when he was in town. So, Scarlett spent the day keeping busy, helping her mother with chores that she normally showed no interest in. While she sat with her mother, darning socks, doing needlework and other odd sewing jobs she found the silence between them haunting. 

Why, isn't anyone going to even ask me what happened? She knew of course that her father would have told her mother, but Suellen and Carreen acted as if they didn't notice or even care to notice. She went to bed straight after dinner not wanting to come down for prayers. Something her mother must have understood, normally even if they were sick it was a requirement they come down for prayers. 

Scarlett wanted to scream to stop the silence. Instead, she sat in a chair looking out her window, a book sitting in her lap untouched, her index finger running along the binding. It wasn't bad enough that someone she had known virtually all her life tried to take advantage of her, but no one seemed to care that she had been struck. Why, she could have been raped. 

To add insult to injury, she was sure that Rhett was going to take one look at her and her bruised face, laugh at her for being a foolish child and leave. And this time she was sure he wouldn't return. He probably thought that she had done something to provoke William's actions, that she was loose. First, he witnessed her unladylike display at Twelve Oaks and then the scene with William. Was there no end to the things Rhett knew about her? Things that she could just crawl under the bed and never come out over the fact that anyone knew. She fell asleep in the chair, the book still in her hand. 

She woke the next morning unaware of how she got undressed or into her bed, but she knew that Mammy had tended to her. She stretched her arms above her head, cringing in pain as she dropped her hands to her eyes to rub the sleep from them. Mammy came in to open her curtains, Scarlett watched her in silence waiting to get out of bed until after Mammy had left the room. She went to her vanity once again looking at her reflection in the mirror and wanting to cry. This wasn't the face of Scarlett O'Hara. Tears came to her eyes which she brushed away furiously with her hands. 

She would not cry she could not let anyone see her cry. 

After Mammy had helped her dress, she went downstairs for breakfast; she was famished for some reason that morning. It didn't occur to her that she had been so distraught the day before over what had happened that she had eaten little. She spent the day following her father around Tara almost like his shadow. She was hoping he would forbid her from going out with Rhett that night, but he said nothing. She could just scream she didn't know that she could bear being rejected. Scarlett O'Hara wasn't accustomed to being rejected by any man. 

She wasn't exactly sure what time Rhett was going to be there. If he had mentioned a time she couldn't recall it, no wonder either she had been rather frazzled that night. She sat in her room waiting for Mammy to come help her retie her corset and get her dressed for the evening. 

She had three dresses lying on her bed, one she wanted to wear, the second she knew Mammy would let her wear and one she was sure she could get Mammy to compromise with her on. She brushed her hair our, Carreen came in and helped her put it up. Scarlett wasn't very fond of Carreen, she was too nice but it was at times like these that she could tolerate her. She was so gentle, yet good with Scarlett's hair. 

Carreen was full of questions that Scarlett couldn't answer. Questions about where they were going to be eating, what they were going to do afterward, whether they were going to go dancing. Carreen was at the age where she was too young to go to the balls, but old enough to know what she was missing. One thing Scarlett knew, Carreen would get many offers to dance when her time came next year. 

Scarlett looked at her youngest sister's face in the mirror. She was pretty in a rather plain sort of way, her brown doe-like eyes she had seen batted flirtatiously when Brent Tarleton came to call. She just had to come out of her shell a little bit, perk up, and be more upbeat and noticeable. Yes, there was hope for Carreen unlike their other sister, Suellen. 

Carreen inadvertently touched Scarlett's bruised cheek, she pulled back quickly with an apology. Scarlett faked a smile trying to make Carreen think it hadn't hurt her as badly as it had. She wondered when the pain would go away. Then her thoughts crossed once again to the gentle way in which Rhett had touched her cheek. His hands, big and strong, that she had heard he had committed murder with. Hands that she was sure could have caused her great harm had he wanted to use them that way. He hadn't. He had been gentle in his touch. Tender. He had even gone to great lengths to get ice for her wounded cheek. His actions were almost fatherly in nature, but she had realized even then how enticing those hands could be construed as being. 

Suddenly, she bit her lip as a thought entered her mind that had never occurred to her before. Here for the past four months she had attributed Rhett's attentions to a fondness for her. 

What if that wasn't the case at all? What if his interest for her had nothing to do with fondness or courtship? What if he saw in her a child who needed some attention and he was there to provide it? What if she was making a fool of herself by having her hair done, going to great lengths picking out a dress? 

She shook her head. That couldn't be possible. 

Or could it? 

Well, she would do her best to find out tonight. There were ways of finding out what his intentions were without asking directly. The thought that she should have been offended when she thought of his hands touching her being enticing never occurred to her. 

As Scarlett expected, Mammy agreed to the second dress. She laced her corset, buttoned the dress, and helped her with her slippers. Scarlett looked in the mirror once more before making her way downstairs. She glanced at Mammy who looked at Scarlett with pride. When Scarlett wanted to be she could be the spitting image of Ellen. 

Looks weren't everything, and Scarlett was proof they could be deceiving. For underneath her ribbons and silk, her temper was always there waiting to erupt. 

Dressed in an off the shoulder salmon colored frock with a layer of ivory colored lace over the skirt she walked downstairs. The dress was modest, but it accentuated her elegant neck. Carreen had used an ivory hairpiece and hairpins to keep her hair in place, her mother's pearl ear bobs were her only other adornment. She entered the parlor; a slight smile came to her lips when she realized Rhett wasn't aware of her entry. She closed the doors behind her quietly and then turned around one of her hands still on a door handle. "Why, Mr. Butler is this how you treat a lady when she agrees to an evening out with you? If I didn't know better I'd think you were dreading spending the evening with me." She batted her eyelashes slightly, casting her eyes downward as she fiddled with the handle careful to keep the left side of her face toward the door. Even though he knew what had happened, she was embarrassed to let him see her like this. 

Rhett turned from the window, his left hand holding the lapel of his jacket. "Miss O'Hara, how charming it is to see you again. My apologies for seeming to be inattentive. To the contrary I was enjoying the picturesque view of your beloved Tara. It made me a little homesick truth be told." 

He walked toward her slowly curious as to why she hadn't ventured further into the room. 

"What's this? I trust you're feeling well. Surely you're not embarrassed to let me look at your face." He paused briefly as he realized that's exactly what it was. Taking his right hand and placing it gently against her left cheek, "Miss O'Hara, surely you can't think." His eyes lit up in understanding as he realized how hesitant she was to let him turn her to face him. He changed his approach. "I didn't come all the way out here dressed like this to go away empty handed again, if that's what you think. If you don't want to have dinner with me, that's an entirely different story and I will of course take my leave if that's what you bid me to do. I, however, could care less if your hair were as purple as I am sure that cheek of yours must be. If I were going to pay any mind to what your cheek might have looked like, I would never have asked you to join me for dinner. You can't hide your face from me all evening." 

Scarlett bit her lip, her head still lowered as she responded to Rhett's touch and his words. "No, I suppose I can't do that." She lifted her head to look him in the eye. Something she knew she wasn't supposed to do with a man, but somehow with Rhett none of that seemed to matter letting her cheek rest against his hand. "I suppose we should go then, Mr. Butler. Before you change your mind and decide you'd rather not be seen with me. I assume Pa has spoken with you already. Spoken to you about having me home on time or did he change his speech for you? I'm sure he realizes you're a little different then the other boys who take me to dinner." She smiled, her dimples flashing for the moment forgetting her embarrassment. 

Rhett laughed the white of his teeth flashing briefly. "Yes, I suppose you're quite right there, Miss O'Hara. And, yes, your father came in here and I assured him I would treat you with nothing but respect and have you home at a decent hour." He withdrew his hand from her face, and offered her his left arm as he opened the door with his right hand. "Well then, Miss O'Hara shall we? I believe I've waited long enough to enjoy dinner with you. I imagine we'll be the talk of the restaurant, people will wonder what I've done to you. What's left of my reputation will be gone tomorrow." He snickered as she took his offered arm as they walked through the doors into the hallway and out the front door. 

He released her arm as they reached the porch steps, allowing her to pull her skirt up slightly as she descended the steps. She put her arm through his once again when they reached the lawn and walked toward his carriage. He took her right hand with his, his left arm going to the small of her back as he helped her in the carriage. He noticed her glance at the hatbox that lay on the seat and did his best to hide the smile he wore as he walked to his side of the carriage. A servant had unfastened the horse and carriage when he saw them walk through the front door, so they didn't have to wait to leave. Mammy sat unhappily in the back seat of the carriage. She made her feelings for Rhett no secret, something that amused Rhett more than it offended him. 

Scarlett couldn't help but feel elated when he seemed to read her mind. Normally she found it disconcerting, but this time she welcomed it. He, as always, seemed to know exactly what was on her mind and put her doubts to rest at least almost all of them. He seemed not to even think twice about the fact that people would undoubtedly stare at them wherever they dined. She took that to heart. 

If he didn't care then why should she? 

She took his arm and tried to think of something to say to his comment as they walked to his carriage. She glanced at the hatbox sitting on the seat curiously while he walked to his side of the carriage. It had to be for her. He wouldn't leave a gift for somebody else out in the open for her to see. Her curiosity heightened when he moved the box to the back seat next to where Mammy sat when he got in the carriage. 

Then she thought back to the woman she had seen him having lunch with the day she had been in town with her friends and she couldn't help but admit she was curious as to who the woman was. He had said she wasn't his wife, but that was all he had said. That and their lunch hadn't been a date. That left so many other possibilities. 

She stole a glance at him as he got the carriage headed on the road that was going to take her away from Tara for the evening, her first evening away from Tara accompanied by a gentleman in what seemed like ages. She unthinkingly looped her left arm through Rhett's right arm as she watched the red dirt of Tara pass before them. Somehow, it didn't seem strange or foreign to be sitting next to Rhett like this. She had ridden next to him the other night, but she couldn't recall much of that ride if any of it. This was different it was more formal than the prior ride. The proprieties of courtship and dating were their obstacles this evening, where the other day they had not been. There had been no Mammy in the back seat accompanying them. 

Rhett was pleasantly surprised when Scarlett put her arm through his and while they made idle chit chat about Tara's cotton and corn crop expectations for that season the hour-long ride to Jonesboro was quite uneventful. While Mammy was content sitting in the carriage and waiting for them, Rhett insisted she find someplace to eat and gave her money to do so with. If Rhett had his way, it would be hours before they would be returning to Tara but he suggested to Mammy she return to the carriage in two hours time. 

Rhett offered Scarlett his arm, which she took as they walked toward the nicest restaurant Jonesboro had to offer. There were far better in Atlanta, but it would have to do. Another time he could impress her with what Atlanta has to offer. Since he had not been able to come to Jonesboro first, there was a slight wait for their table. Rhett would settle for nothing but the best and that included seating. 

He wanted privacy with Scarlett not to be surrounded by ten other tables filled with people. When the time came for them to be seated, Rhett held her chair for her while she sat asking for a bottle of their best wine to be brought to their table at once. He watched her in silence for a moment, taking in for perhaps the first time the girl who sat before him. "Is there a reason you have gone back to being on such a formal basis with me, Miss O'Hara? Or is it just during times of distress you feel comfortable enough to call me by my Christian name? I thought I had made mention of the fact that you can do without the formalities of addressing me as Mr. Butler." 

Scarlett closed the menu, deciding she would let Rhett order for her. She wasn't exactly sure what a man like him would expect of her appetite under these circumstances so she figured she would take his cue from him. "No, there's no reason." She blushed slightly, her cheeks flushing with color. "I just thought perhaps the situation had made you say something you didn't mean. I didn't want to insult you, and I certainly wouldn't have brought it up, Rhett." 

Her cheeks flushed further as she spoke his name as the waiter brought their wine. Rhett ordered for the both of them as Scarlett took a sip of her wine it was a very good Chardonnay. Was there no end to what this man could accomplish? She also couldn't help but notice he hadn't commented on her appearance. She took such pains picking out this dress making sure it wasn't one he had seen before, and it had taken Carreen close to an hour to finish her hair. Maybe he didn't notice or maybe he just didn't want to notice. Her mind wandered back to her question from earlier in the day and she got embarrassed slightly as she realized that perhaps his interest in her was indeed merely friendly. It couldn't be, she thought. 

"Well, I do hope from this point forward you will forego with the Mr. Butler's and simply call me Rhett. I understand if in front of your parents or others you would still address me formally, but I hope that one day you will disregard the formalities altogether." He took a sip of the wine after passing the goblet underneath his nose. Pleased with the choice he set the wineglass on the table. "I do hope that one day you'll be at that point, Miss O'Hara. I've always thought it rather ridiculous that two people who are on friendly terms are not allowed to address one another by their given names." 

Scarlett thought a moment about what he had just said. It was something she had never thought about until now, but he did have a point. She addressed Ashley, Stuart, and Brent by their first name, why should it seem so odd that she would address him by his first name once they had gotten to know one another. Did she know him? She couldn't help but wonder about that. 

He knew her there was no doubt about that. He could read her better than she would have ever thought possible. It was disconcerting at times, the way in which he seemed to read her mind. And the way in which he put her at ease. She felt as though she could say anything to him and it would neither shock nor offend him. What was more, he seemed to enjoy hearing her talk. That was something Scarlett was most definitely not accustomed to. She was raised that you speak only when it was necessary or to reassure a man you were listening to what they were saying. 

They enjoyed their dinner of game hens, stuffing, potatoes, corn, yams and more wine, the first bottle seemed to disappear rather quickly as they talked while they waited for the meal. The meal passed uneventfully, Scarlett forgetting for a short while she had a bruise the size of Georgia on her face. No one even seemed to pay it any attention, either that or they pretended very well. She wasn't sure which was true. 

When they had finished their meal, Rhett laid his napkin on the table in front of him noticing Scarlett's fingertips resting on the tablecloth near her wineglass. "Might I interest you in some dancing as well tonight, Miss O'Hara, or has dinner worn you out already?" He raised his eyebrow slightly. 

Scarlett's eyes brightened at the mention of dancing. "If you're sure it's not too late, Rhett, I'd love to dance. I feel as if I could dance the whole night." Her eyes sparkled as she finished the wine that was in her glass. 

Rhett laughed. "I believe it was the interest in dancing all night that got you into trouble the other night, though I know the difference between a girl's desire to dance and her desire to do more than that. You can be certain of that." 

He paid for the meal and stood, going over to her chair to help her up. "Though I assure you all men hope to get more than a dance out of a lady and any man who claims otherwise is a liar. Most of us just know when it's appropriate to act in the effort of fulfilling our hopes. There are unfortunately some like your friend, what was his name, who just allow circumstances and a moment to get the better of them." He took hold of Scarlett's elbow politely as they walked from the restaurant. 

Scarlett's face paled slightly at Rhett's comment. She turned to look at him knowing she would be unable to get out of his grasp even if she tried. "You needn't talk like that, Rhett. If you're trying to shock me, you'll do well not to bother. I know full well what William's intentions were and I thanked you for your help that night. What else can I do?" Her cheeks flushed again as she realized what she had said. 

Rhett arched an eyebrow as he stopped walking, turning her to face him. "You are doing it right now, Miss O'Hara. I asked you to dinner. That's not to say that perhaps someday I won't expect more than dinner. I don't do things without expecting some sort of payment eventually. Believe it or not, I'm not an overly kind person. Only when I think it could benefit me do I go out of my way, and I believe one day you will provide for me more than I could ever hope for." He smiled wickedly, his hands still holding her arms. 

Scarlett narrowed her eyes. "Take your hands off me, Rhett. I wouldn't go looking so far into the future if I were you. You can't think I will marry you simply because you performed a kindness. You're a fool if that's what you think, and no better then Mr. Whiting for that matter." 

Rhett dropped his hands with a smug grin. "Fear not, Miss O'Hara. I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, I don't believe those will be words you'd hear coming out of my mouth. Marriage is something that holds little appeal to me. Why should I marry when I can have the pleasure of the good benefits without the nuisance of the bad?" He laughed at the shocked look on Scarlett's face. "I've shocked you. My apologies, I thought you were ready to give up that proper upbringing and hear things as they really are. Shall we discontinue the conversation then and dance before I upset you so much that you just want me to take you home." He smiled gallantly, with an exuberant bow as he offered her his hand. 

Scarlett couldn't help but laugh at the picture he made, but truthfully she just wanted to dance. She didn't care how mad he tried to make her she wasn't going to let him get out of the dancing he had promised her. The barbecues and balls were rare these days, so to be able to dance twice in the same week was unheard of. 

She took his offered hand, "I suppose discontinuing the conversation would suit me, Rhett. But only because I know you're a skunk and a cad, so nothing you say can surprise me anymore." She turned her eyes to him, sparkling and jubilant as she batted them coyly. "I hope that I live up to your expectations as a dance partner. The other night may have just been a run of Irish luck that I managed to keep my left foot straight from my right." 

Rhett laughed, pleased to see the sparkle back in her eyes. "Somehow I doubt you could disappoint me, Scarlett, in dancing or in any other regard. So far, you've satisfied me beyond my imagination. Well, maybe not all of my imagination. There are a few things yet I have yet to discover about you. All in due time, I imagine." He kissed the back of her hand properly and then continued escorting her down the walkway to the hall where the dancing that evening was. He held the door open for her with a sarcastic bow, allowing her to enter first. 

Scarlett flushed slightly at his lips on her hand. There was nothing improper about the kiss. On the contrary, he was almost too polite and proper about it. Almost as if there was something hidden underneath, but it wasn't anything she could put her finger on. She put her arm through his once more as they entered the ballroom if that's what you could call it she thought. She realized that she wasn't in a position to be choosy, nobody was during these times. She wasn't going to worry about wars or anything else. Tonight she was going to have fun and worry about all of that tomorrow. 

When they got inside Rhett found them a table, ordering himself a whiskey and Scarlett a glass of wine. The next three hours were spent dancing. Rhett surprised Scarlett by allowing her to dance with other gentlemen who asked for dances. He took the opportunity to watch her and the men who competed for her attention and her dances in amusement. Rhett wasn't the jealous type; not that he had any reason to be jealous. He had no claims to Scarlett, nor would he try to stake any in a girl like her. As the night drew to a close he sought her out for the last set of dances. 

Scarlett had been enjoying her evening of dancing. Her cheek having been forgotten when the dance invitations started coming in, she danced as if she might never have the opportunity to dance again anytime soon. When others asked her to dance at first she'd said no until Rhett insisted she dance with whomever she liked. She was shocked; it was most unusual that someone who took her out let her dance with other men, certainly not as many as she'd like. 

Somehow she wasn't surprised; nothing about Rhett surprised her anymore. He had been more than kind and she had had such a good time. She didn't want the night to end, not that she would ever tell him that. Though she was sure he was able to tell. She noticed the time and realized he had allowed her to stay longer than he should have. Why, it was almost as if he really did want her to have a nice time. Most of the time she had found that the men who took her out didn't really care whether or not she enjoyed herself, so long as they got to be seen with her. They wouldn't have been happy about her dancing the whole night with dance partners other than themselves, but with Rhett it was different. 

It was almost as if he didn't care and for some reason that bothered her. Why was he taking her to dinner then? Why did he continue to call on her? She had to admit she couldn't help but notice the looks that they were both getting. 

She was accustomed to men looking at her, but she wasn't overly accustomed to her date being looked at by other girls. Usually when girls looked it was because they were jealous of Scarlett and while she realized that was probably the case now too she did allow herself to appreciate the fact that Rhett was rather handsome. When he approached her about going home, she granted him the last set of dances, three waltzes in a row. She wondered if he'd planned it that way so they had to dance close to one another. 

As the third waltz ended, Rhett escorted Scarlett from the dance floor stopping to say good-bye to a few people before they made their way out the door. When they got to the carriage, Mammy was waiting in the back of the carriage obviously displeased at the lateness of the hour. Rhett laughed as he helped Scarlett into the carriage, kissing her hand properly when she was seated his eyes taking her in sitting there before him in the moonlight. 

Once again, he noticed that she wasn't overly beautiful, but she had a way about her, her attitude toward herself and others. She was still young and nae, that he was sure. He knew she didn't appreciate what she had, where she came from, what her parents had done to get where they were. He knew she took for granted certain things about her existence, and as the war raged on these things she took for granted and counted on would be called into question as they were stripped from her and those around her. War had an odd way of doing that to people. He walked over to his side of the carriage, taking the reins as he got in and started the horse on its way back to Tara. 

When they returned to Tara, Mammy hesitantly went into the house leaving Rhett and Scarlett outside in the carriage alone. Rhett got out and walked over to Scarlett's side, helping Scarlett out and retrieving the hatbox from the backseat before they walked to the porch. Rhett noted that Scarlett held onto his arm without his prompting her to. He led her to the porch swing, helping her to sit. 

"I'm sure the suspense of this has been eating at you all night and I must apologize. There really wasn't an appropriate moment to give it to you until now." He gave her the box. "And I swear to you, Miss O'Hara, if you tell me you can't accept it it will be the last gift you ever receive from me." 

Scarlett glanced up at him; her eyes lowered slightly so as not to look him directly in the eye. He couldn't be serious. 

Or could he? 

She wouldn't put it past him to follow through with a statement like that. In addition, he was the only one able to bring her gifts anymore. She undid the ribbon, opening the box to expose the hat he had bought earlier in the day. She took it out and held it up by the light of the outside lights, a smile coming to her face. 

"Oh, Rhett." 

Her eyes went from the hat to him and back to the hat again. She placed it on her head wishing she had a mirror to look into. She was sure it looked wonderful. She just knew it did. "It's beautiful, Rhett, but what would my mother say if I accepted it?" 

She bit her lip as she removed the hat from her head and looked at it admiringly. Her eyes went from the hat once again up to him where they remained. 

"Just tell her I thought it was time you needed a new sunbonnet, Miss O'Hara. Tell her I insisted you take it. Tell her whatever you want; I'm sure you can think of something clever to justify your acceptance of it. Something tells me you've done it before, maybe not for a sunbonnet but for something. I'm glad you like it. I don't know what drew my attention to it, but something did. You're not as easy as most girls are to buy things for." He eyed her with a slight smile as her eyes dropped back to the bonnet. 

"I don't care to hear about other girls you buy gifts for, Rhett. I mean I realize you must but you don't need to be a cad all the time." She thought a moment as her fingertips lightly traced the satiny ribbons on the bonnet. "Yes, I can think of something to tell my mother. But, Rhett, why did you buy me something? You certainly don't have to." She owed him. At least she saw it that way. 

"I'm fully aware of what I do and don't have to do, Miss O'Hara. I was in the store shopping for a friend of mine and I saw the bonnet and something about it made me think of you. It's as simple as that. There is no reason behind it, at least none that I'm willing to tell you about right now. One day I'll tell you and you'll realize what it is I expect in return for all my kind gestures." He laughed heartily as her smile fell into a confused frown. "Don't worry, Miss O'Hara, I'm not here to compromise your innocence." He lowered his voice as he spoke the last few words. 

Scarlett tried to get angry, but couldn't. She stood from the swing, the bonnet in her hand, the hatbox still on the swing. "Thank you for the bonnet, Rhett. But I really should be getting to bed." She walked to the door with her empty hand on the handle when she turned to look at him. "I had a nice time tonight, Rhett. Really, I did." She turned her head to look at him again dropping her hand from the door handle. "I don't suppose I need to ask if I'll see you again. You seem to show up when I least expect it, trying to keep me on my toes I presume." She smiled slightly, her dimples not visible in the darkness as she cast her eyes down slightly. 

"Yes, Miss O'Hara. I imagine I shall pay a visit to Tara again sometime. My business will be taking me away from Atlanta for a while. I will return, I'm sure, as you say when you least expect it. Maybe even where you least expect it." He took her hand in his, kissing it properly above the wrist not releasing it for a moment as he looked into her eyes. "I'm glad you enjoyed your evening. You're a girl who needs to be taken out dancing often. And I hope you'll grant me the privilege of taking you out again when I return." 

Scarlett withdrew her hand hesitantly. For some reason she didn't want to remove it from his. She didn't want to go upstairs to bed. Her tone changed suddenly, softening as she spoke. 

"Yes, Mr. Butler, I imagine I would grant you the privilege. Your company isn't so bad after all," she teased. "Good luck on your trip then." What a stupid thing to say, she thought. She smiled at him, her eyes looking into his. 

"Good night, Rhett." 

She opened the door, closing it quietly behind her. Mammy as Scarlett expected was standing in the hallway within earshot of the door. Her fingers again traced the ribbon on the bonnet as she smiled her eyes full of mischief. She walked toward the staircase feeling Mammy's eyes on her she turned to face her with a smile. "Well, come unlace me, Mammy." She walked upstairs with Mammy trudging behind her. 

Rhett returned to his carriage, which he got in and started on his way back to Atlanta. He was pleased that the evening had seemed to go well. Scarlett seemed to have enjoyed herself. She had accepted the hat and she had allowed him to hold her hand for a moment longer than was necessary. It was going to be a long trip back and he contemplated returning to Jonesboro and staying the night there instead. 

A few hours later he arrived in Atlanta and made his way to his room. The thought of visiting Belle's never entered his mind. He slept well, waking the next morning and packing for his departure. He stopped at the Western Union office, sending a telegram to a few of his contacts at his next few stops. He was heading south this time around, south to Macon, Savannah and then northeast to Charleston. Where he would go after Charleston he wasn't exactly sure. Traveling abroad entered his mind, Paris or London perhaps. After sending his telegrams and leaving the Western Union office, he stopped in at Belle's for the hour or so until he had to leave for the train depot. 


	7. Chapter 7

  
Chapter Seven  
Word Count: 14,447

**December 1861**

Rhett spent the next four months traveling; while he had thought about going abroad, he decided to put such a trip off until spring. While he spent most of his time in the south, his travels took him to New York, Virginia and Pennsylvania and out west to Indiana and Memphis as well. He loved to travel and his business gave him the opportunity to do plenty of it, though it did get tiresome sometimes sleeping in a different bed all the time and hotels being your home. 

It was November before he thought about where he should spend the Christmas holidays; he would need to decide quickly if he were going to get there in time. Trains weren't always easy to catch these days, and especially with the war going on one never knew where the troops were going to be fighting next. He had spent a few Christmas's with Belle in the past and her girls had always enjoyed it when he did. One year he and Belle had given them the entire day off, closing the bar off and had a party in the saloon inviting a few regular patrons but otherwise it was just Rhett, Belle and her girls. Rhett had taken care of all of the food and even had bought each of the girls' gifts. There were some that had places to call home other than Belle's saloon, but there were very few of those. Most of them had no place to go, and Belle's was there home. It was the least he could do and it wasn't as if he had anyplace else to go or anyone else to spend his money on. So, Atlanta was to be his destination for the holidays. 

He arranged his travels so that he would get into Atlanta a few days before Christmas. He had a bit of a lay over in Chattanooga before he was able to catch a train headed to Atlanta. Two days before Christmas he arrived in Atlanta and after checking into the hotel decided to have dinner at a restaurant in town rather than at the hotel. While he didn't mind eating at the hotel, their restaurant was rather good but he tired of eating with other visitors and businessmen all the time. Sometimes it was nice to eat amongst the townspeople. 

He bathed and dressed in a pair of gray trousers, a darker gray jacket and a black cravat pinned to his starched white shirt with his usual gold tie tack and his cuffs fastened with his engraved cuff links. He topped off his ensemble with a splash of cologne afterward putting on his dark gray overcoat and walking from the hotel the short way to a nearby restaurant. Planning on stopping at Belle's after eating; he brought with him some cigars and extra cash so that he was prepared for the rest of the evening. He was seated at a table near the center of the room, not one of their best tables but since he was alone it really didn't matter to him where he sat. 

He was reading the day's Atlanta paper when he heard a familiar laugh coming from a table to his right. He peered over the top of the paper and saw Scarlett sitting at a table with two men and a second girl; the men were twins whom he recognized from the day that he had met Scarlett at Twelve Oaks. The girl he didn't recognize at all, but he assumed she was a friend of Scarlett's. 

He watched all four of them as they talked. They knew one another well; it was obvious by the comfort in which they spoke, chatting and laughing too easily for any one of them to be unknown. After a few minutes he allowed himself to focus his attention on Scarlett; apparently unaware of his presence, as she talked with the three people and flirted with the young man who was apparently her date for the evening. 

He smiled despite his efforts not to as he watched her; she had the flirtatious southern belle routine down pat. Laughing when he spoke, patting his hand politely to suggest to him he might get a kiss later, batting her eyelashes and lowering her gaze when she wanted to be coy, and blushing when something apparently rude or uncouth was said. When the men spoke it was obvious to Rhett she paid absolutely no attention to what they said, but to look at her one would think she was listening intently. Her eyes gave her away, at least to Rhett they did. He could even see it with the amount of distance between them. He'd seen her eyes under various circumstances over the past eight months: anger, laughter, flirtation, sadness, fear, hurt and boredom. The look registered on her eyes now was boredom. 

He presumed the two men were on leave from the service; they were of the right age and had the look in their eyes of servicemen who had seen combat and death. The look of men who were into something well over their heads and who realized that all the talk of the south winning the war swiftly was false. It was a look that only another who had experienced it would recognize a look that once there nothing was ever quite the same again and one it was a look that Rhett knew it well. Between his military service at West Point and his borderline illegal activities, combat and death were nothing foreign or new to him. 

Scarlett was at dinner with Brent and Stuart Tarleton and Randa Calvert. She had agreed to go not really wanting to; while she realized she couldn't date both of them, she didn't like the idea of Randa or anyone else spending an evening with one of her beaux. They made it through dinner easily enough, Brent had promised dancing would be part of the evening and Scarlett couldn't wait. She hadn't been dancing since her night out with Rhett four months ago, and while it didn't seem like four months had passed she knew it had been too long since her feet had glided across a dance floor. The war had taken everyone away from her; no one was around to call on her. 

Rhett had left months ago and hadn't even sent her a letter to know when he would be returning to Atlanta. While she realized that Rhett owed her nothing, she had thought things had gone well the night that she saw him last. She had thought, hoped, that he would at least initiate some contact with her in his absence. He must really not care. 

To make things worse she knew that Ashley had come home on furlough, too, and he hadn't yet been to Tara to say hello. She knew where he was of course; he was at Twelve Oaks with Melanie. True she would see him; the Wilkes's were having a party in honor of his return the following evening. She wasn't going to be there standing by his side as his wife and that depressed her to no end. That and the fact that she realized she would have to go to Twelve Oaks and be civilized to Melanie, who was where she wanted to be, sharing Ashley's bed. That was a picture she didn't even want to have in her head, so when Brent had suggested dinner out with him, Stu, and Randa she had agreed. Why Stuart had chosen Randa instead of her older sister, Cathleen, Scarlett did not know, other than the fact Cathleen had her hopes set on one of the Fontaine's. At least that's what Scarlett thought, Cathleen had not told her outright but Scarlett could usually tell these things. 

Normally, Scarlett would have used that information and attempted to take the attentions of the other girl's beau away from them, but with Cathleen she didn't. She had no interest in any of the Fontaine boys and Cathleen was the closest thing Scarlett had to a friend. Pa had been happy that Scarlett was going out that evening. 

He liked Brent and Stu both and he realized it had been some time since his oldest daughter had been out. She was dressed in a green damask dress daringly low cut with gold accents throughout the dress, her hair held up by two of her mother's gold hair combs. Scarlett had been surprised Mammy allowed her to wear the dress at all, it was almost inappropriate. She must be feeling sorry for her, which had saddened her even more. To think that someone would feel sorry for her, Scarlett O'Hara. 

When they had finished eating and were prepared to leave, Brent stood and politely held her chair for her. As Scarlett stood she couldn't believe her eyes, there sat Rhett at a table reading a newspaper not much more than a stone's throw away from her. 

She thought about going over to his table and saying something to him after she realized he was alone, but Brent seemed anxious to get to the dance hall and she didn't want to be rude. She wondered, though, how long he had been in town and why he hadn't called on her. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in what he was wearing, even for dinner alone he was dressed impeccably. 

She wondered if he even wore the same suit twice, but all thoughts of Rhett and his clothes were dismissed from her head when Brent inquired as to whether or not she was ready to go. Briefly she turned her gaze once more to where Rhett sat alone and after biting her lip gently nodded to Brent and took his arm. Without looking back she left the restaurant and made her way to the dance hall with Brent, Stu and Randa. 

As Scarlett and her party stood from the table to leave, Rhett's food was brought to him. He glanced in Scarlett's direction as he took his wineglass in his right hand nodding politely. He raised his glass slightly with a knowing smirk as he noticed her looking at him. He watched as she left on the arm of one of the young men and decided that perhaps some dancing was in the cards for him that evening before going to Belle's. He finished his meal and inquired of the waiter where he would find dancing that evening. After paying for his dinner, he left the restaurant and headed in the direction of the hall he had been told about. 

There was a chill in the air as he walked the short way from the restaurant to the hall, there was no sense in unhitching his horse and boarding his carriage to travel such a short distance. He arrived at the hall, remaining in the entryway for a short while as he took in the sight before him. 

The hall had been amply decorated for the night's festivities, many soldiers were in attendance who had been granted holiday furloughs and the town of Atlanta was doing everything they could to make their brave heroes feel welcome and as though nothing had changed. Of course, both the soldiers and the townsmen knew things had changed. It was apparent everywhere, down to the clothing the women wore and the fact that so many were wearing black instead of the colorful frocks they had worn before the war began. For a few evenings it seemed acceptable to forget what they saw during the day and to pretend everything was gay and right in the world. 

Many couples were dancing; the looks on their faces reflecting the fact that they realized this might be their last opportunity to dance with the partner that stood before them. These looks weren't put into words, but there wasn't a person there who didn't think it. The married couples were easily distinguishable from the unmarried ones. 

The wives of the soldiers were probably more informed as to the truths of the war than the other women were. There were things that while they weren't acceptable or appropriate to discuss with a lady you were courting, once you were married those lines of acceptable discussion grew fuzzy and were easily crossed. 

Yes, there were conflicting moods in the room that night, and Rhett looked on in ridicule at the people who stood before him. They thought the war would be over as quickly as it had begun. That because they were gentlemen they would win. The men like Rhett who warned of the fact that the north had the capability to starve them to death if they wanted to by closing off all out routes from the south. Pitiful people, how he despised them and their arrogance. He realized in their eyes he must seem to be the arrogant one, but at least he had his mind open and was able to see what was really going on. His opinions were at least based on facts and knowledge not hopes and dreams. 

Rhett made his way to the bar to make his contribution to the Cause the best way he knew how, by buying liquor. He noticed Scarlett shortly after, dancing with a different gentleman than who he had seen her dining with earlier that evening. He watched her with amusement as the latest gentleman lucky enough to rate a spot on her dance card escorted her about the dance floor. He then turned his attentions to the young man who at dinner had appeared to be her date for the evening. He was over in a corner talking to four other men; not even seeming to notice Scarlett was dancing without him. Rhett wondered how the man would feel if and when he did realize his date was managing to have a very good time without him. 

Rhett recognized in the young man someone who would pay attention to Scarlett when it served his purpose, which was such a pity because one thing he knew was that Scarlett deserved so much more than being someone's prize for a night. He would be able boast to the others present that Scarlett was his date for the evening and they would envy the fact that he was to be the one bringing her home that evening. As far as being attentive towards her, he wouldn't give her a second thought until it was time to return to Clayton County. He was too busy catching up with his friends who he hadn't seen in months because they were in different regiments to notice Scarlett. Scarlett didn't seem to mind his inattentiveness at all, the more dances she was able to enjoy the more her eyes danced to match. 

When the song currently being played was coming to an end, Rhett extinguished his cigarette and set his glass down before walking in Scarlett's direction. He caught her arm gently yet firmly as she started walking away from him and the dance floor. She had her back towards him and was not aware of his presence "Miss O'Hara, what a surprise finding you here this evening. I believe this next dance belongs to me." He smiled widely, the ends of his moustache turning up with his lips as she turned to face him, the fact that she was surprised to see him evident in the wide-eyed look he received. 

Scarlett turned to face him, caught by surprise by his presence. She had been so caught up in dancing she had not even noticed him enter the room. Once again, the dual sensations she received from his touch baffled her, no one's touch had ever made her respond in the way she did when he touched her. His grasp on her was firm and strong, yet there was nothing threatening about it. 

In fact, there was something almost soothing and calming about it. She realized without hesitation as she had in the past when he had had occasion to touch her that had he wanted to he could crush her with little effort, but she never felt threatened by his touch. While she was pleased to see him, she didn't want him to know that. She narrowed her eyes slightly and made a feeble attempt at scowling at him. "If only I had known you were to be in town, Mr. Butler, I would have saved you a dance, but I'm afraid this evening my dance card is already quite full." She smiled coquettishly as she lowered her eyes from his on the pretense of smoothing out her skirt. 

"Well, then I'm afraid it will be someone else's hopes you will have to dash this evening, Miss O'Hara, because I don't recall exactly giving you a choice in the matter." He dropped his hand to her elbow as he guided her to the dance floor. "You can spare me the plantation beau flirtations; they're far better saved for those they will work on." 

He was slightly disappointed when it was a reel that began rather than a waltz; one thing he recalled, and hoped she recalled too, was how well they danced with one another. There was little opportunity for conversation during the reel and when it finished he escorted her back to her table and kissed her hand politely. 

"Well, Miss O'Hara, I hope you have a pleasant rest of your evening. I'm afraid I have a prior engagement to attend so I have to be leaving. Hopefully the dance partner who I replaced isn't too terribly mad." He smiled as a thought occurred to him. "Maybe he'll challenge me to a duel. Do you think?" 

Scarlett laughed; he had to be making a joke. She admittedly was curious what his plans were, she found herself wondering just what it was he did in Atlanta when he was here. At this time of night, there was no business to conduct and with the way he was dressed she had no idea. 

She wondered if he ever dressed casually and somehow found herself doubting it. She touched his arm gently, barely grazing it with her fingertips even his clothes felt expensive. She dropped her hand hoping no one had noticed her boldness as the realization that he had once again not commented on her appearance entered her mind. What on earth did she have to do to get him to notice how nice she looked? The only time he ever seemed to pay attention to her was the night when William hit her. Surely she didn't have to be in danger for him to notice her. 

"How you do go on, Rhett. I don't think anyone is going to challenge you to a duel because you took his dance." She flushed slightly at the thought. It would be rather exciting, two men fighting over her. But she knew with little doubt that Rhett would win, and what was the fun of that if you knew who was going to win? "Must you leave so soon? I was thinking I might be able to fit in a waltz with you sometime tonight. You do dance divinely." She smiled, flashing her dimples before lowering her eyes. She really didn't know whether or not she'd give him another dance, but she would like knowing she was able to convince him to stay with just the suggestion. 

Rhett smiled and using his finger to tilt her face up to look at him. "Miss O'Hara, while the prospect of being granted another dance with the lady standing before me is most appealing I'm afraid the other plans I have simply can't wait any longer." He removed his finger from underneath her chin, bowed slightly and kissed her hand again. "I'm sure I'll see you again before I leave. If not, you have a festive holiday." He arched his eyebrows as the realization that Mr. Wilkes was probably home at this time too. "I'm sure it will be most interesting at any rate." He watched knowingly as Scarlett tried to withdraw her hand from his. 

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him. Why did he have to know everything, and why did she have to know he knew? She managed to take her hand away without causing a scene. "Well, of course it will be festive. There are all sorts of dances and parties this week since all the boys are on leave." She pouted slightly as she lowered her eyes. "But Mother only got me one new dress, Rhett. And Suellen and Carreen, too, of course. Imagine, Christmas and parties and only one new dress for me to wear. I hate this war." And she did hate it. 

Not only had some of her beaux died but also things just weren't fun. The beaux that did return home were far more serious and no longer seemed interested in Scarlett. They were more interested in talking with their friends whom they hadn't seen these past eight months for being placed in different regiments. 

It was enough to make her scream. Why she had gone out of her way to wear something to make Brent notice her, and there he was his back toward her talking away to someone Scarlett didn't even know. And then Rhett had sought her out and was leaving after only one dance with her. Even an offer of an additional dance didn't seem to sway him into wanting to stay. What was wrong with her? She shook her head; of course it was him not her. Couldn't he see how pretty she looked, and her dress even turned some of the married men's heads that evening. 

Rhett laughed lightly, his tone of voice changing suddenly to one almost paternal in nature as if he were talking to a child. "Yes, of course you do. Why should it matter that your friends have died without shoes on their feet or food in their bellies and holes in their uniforms when you can only get material enough for one new dress? Don't worry, the war will be over soon enough and then things will be returned to some semblance of normalcy. Though, Miss O'Hara, I'm afraid it won't be a normalcy that you're accustomed to or one you'll like at all." 

His tone was light, but he was aware she knew he spoke the truth. "I'm afraid, however, I really must be going. Believe it or not I do have other things to keep me occupied while in Atlanta and I'm afraid my friend shall be quite upset if I'm any later than I already am." 

He glanced over to where Brent stood talking; still unaware of the fact that Scarlett's time was being monopolized by another man and smirked. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." He bowed slightly once again and turned away from her, retrieving his hat from where he had left it and left the hall, pausing to look back at Scarlett once who was unable to react quickly enough and avert her gaze from his. He smiled with a slight nod of his head before walking through the doorway his back and broad shoulders being the last thing Scarlett saw. 

Scarlett watched him leave, unable to believe for one moment he really would. He always showed up at the oddest times, when she was least expecting it. It was as though he took great pleasure out of surprising her, and of course, she liked surprises so he was wise in taking such an approach. 

Her mind flashed back to the afternoon months before when she had seen him at lunch with another woman. She wondered briefly if that was who his plans were with that evening, but why wasn't she with him if that was the case. He obviously enjoyed dancing and was good at it. She blushed slightly at the thought and it was at that moment that Rhett turned back to look at her from the doorway. 

She was so deep in thought that she didn't have time to react and he saw she had been watching him, but oddly she didn't mind being caught. Oh but he will surely tease me to no end about it the next time he sees me. How is it that he always gained the upper hand in things she wondered? She wasn't used to that, she was used to being in control of things. She sighed, not wanting to think about Rhett anymore that evening. She was here to have fun, not think about Rhett Butler who was nothing but a cad anyway. She could think about him another day if she so desired, but with all the parties this week and all the company she was sure to have at Tara she wouldn't have time to give him a second thought anyway. Go to your friend, Rhett, there are plenty of other men for me to dance with and don't think for a minute that I wish you were here. 

Rhett arrived at Belle's a short while later, making his way to the bar where Belle stood apparently training a new barmaid. Dressed in a dress that was not as flattering to her figure as she normally wore with a towel slung over her shoulder as she gave the girl instruction on how much liquor to put in the drinks she looked matronly rather than like a madam. Things were tight these days with the war and while Rhett had provided her with a solid stock before things had really gotten under way she still had to conserve. 

"Well, good evening, Miss Watling. This time of year always does bring a glimmer to your eye that's not normally there." He took out a cigarette, offering her one as she poured him a glass of whiskey without him having to ask. After eight years, she didn't need to ask. He lit both cigarettes then took a drink as he looked around the saloon filled with many men who obviously did not have dates for the dance that Rhett had just left. "Any chance of my getting in on a game of cards? I'm feeling rather lucky this evening, so I hope so." He knew that Belle would make sure he got into the tables in back where the card games were held. He was in the mood to gamble and drink lots of whiskey that night and, if she allowed it, spending the rest of the night in her company. 

Belle smiled and fixed her dress, smoothing the skirt and adjusting the bodice when she saw Rhett come in. As Christmas approached, she wondered if he would be in town. While he had chosen to spend some Christmas's out of Atlanta over the years they'd known one another, she found that he usually at least made an appearance in Atlanta around this time. Whether out of obligation or the fact he actually cared she wasn't really sure. She could only hope the latter was the case; she had grown fond of him over the years. 

Whom was she kidding; she had fallen in love with him years ago even her girls knew it. She assumed he knew it, too, which depressed her further sometimes for she realized his knowing and doing nothing about it meant he didn't reciprocate. 

She was relieved when he mentioned cards; it was on nights that he didn't ask her that he acted as a customer rather than her friend. While she would never refuse his requests for another girl, or his money for that matter business was business after all, there were times she couldn't bear the thought of his being with anyone but her for the night. Tonight was one of those nights. 

"Good evening to you, Mr. Butler," she responded as she poured his drink grateful for the cigarette. She didn't like to smoke or drink in the bar area where the patrons could see her, but when one was offered she rarely refused. "You're looking sharp this evening, though I should know better than to expect anything else from you. What brings you to Atlanta this time of year? Business or pleasure?" She knew he usually mixed the two, but hoped he had left himself open for more pleasure than business this trip. 

He brushed his hand against her cheek, letting it rest there for a moment as he brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen in her face. "Nothing but pleasure's on the agenda, Belle, for this evening at any rate. I don't suppose I can talk you into providing me with at least part of that pleasure; a man can't survive on cards and whiskey alone." He winked at her as he stood and made his way to the back room to see about getting in on a hand or two of cards without waiting for an answer. 

A few hours passed and Rhett was about finished with his gambling for the night when Belle came into the back room indicating she was heading upstairs for the night, as things seemed to be slowing down. The men were disappointed. 

One of the reasons Belle's saloon was more successful than the others in town was because Belle was good at making the men who frequented her establishment feel special. Some of the men weren't interested in the girls she had to offer; they were just interested in good drink and conversation with their cronies. The fact that there could be up to twelve attractive girls on the saloon floor certainly helped bring them here, but it was Belle who kept them coming back. 

It wasn't just Rhett whose drink preference she remembered, usually after someone had been in there twice she remembered his drink and after the third visit made an effort to learn and remember his name. Rhett knew that now that the business was in the black, Belle spent more of her time downstairs with her patrons and in the office then upstairs in her room with her patrons. He honestly was not sure if there were that many men she continued to offer services to. Since she had given birth to her son two years ago, she had distanced herself from that aspect of the business. 

Rhett finished his hand of cards, collecting his winnings as he chewed on his unlit cigar. He gathered his jacket and after saying good night to the gentlemen he had played with made his way up to Belle's room, knocking before he entered. She sat at her vanity, brushing out her hair when he came in. Rhett put his coat and hat on a chair by the door and walked over to the bed where he sat watching her brush her hair. 

Dressed in a blue silk robe with, he was quite certain, nothing underneath it was quite the contrast to her red hair. Suddenly it was no longer Belle he saw sitting before him, but Scarlett. The hair was now brown and the eyes green. He shook his head to clear his mind from the picture that for whatever reason had chosen to present itself at that moment. 

Noticing that Belle had two snifters of brandy already filled he stood taking them both in his hands as he walked to her, handing her one while taking a sip from his. He placed his glass on the vanity in front of them next to hers and took the brush from her. Instead of putting the brush down, he brushed the back of her hair, taking over where she left off. His brush strokes shortened and then stopped altogether as he bent down to kiss her cheek and then her neck as he put the brush down. 

Taking her hand, he led her to the bed, undoing the sash that held her robe closed while she removed his cravat and unfastened the buttons on his shirt. He took out his cuff links, placing them on a table next to her bed. He removed his shirt when she had finished with the buttons, tossing it carelessly on the floor next to the bed as he brought his mouth to hers for a demanding kiss, unable to get the picture of Scarlett out of his mind. He broke the kiss briefly to kiss her upper lip, biting it gently as he knew she liked him to do and then kissed her neck and shoulders. His hands found her breasts, now exposed as her robe had fallen open, with Belle letting out an audible sigh as the warmth of his hands cupped her breasts. 

Belle had been slightly surprised by Rhett's mood that evening, he seemed in unusually good spirits at least compared to his moods of late. Whatever it was that had been taking him away from her, she assumed it would take him out of her life for good. Tonight it felt as though nothing had changed. 

There were questions she wanted to ask, but they were better left unasked tonight. She didn't know if she wanted to hear the answers. When he had suggested spending the night with her, she was sure her face revealed her true feelings at his request though she tried to act uncaring about it. She didn't know for sure until he walked through her door whether or not he would come to her that night. 

It wasn't often, but it had happened in the past that he had stayed up all night playing cards and never managed to get up to her room. He was there now and for a few moments she could pretend that she was a normal person, something only a few people had the ability of making her feel. There was nothing romantic to their relationship, but that didn't mean that his touch didn't affect her. When he took her hand and guided her to her bed, she eagerly worked the buttons on his now rumpled white shirt opening it to place her hands against his broad chest as she lay back on the bed while he undid the sash holding her robe in place. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as his lips moved from her neck to her shoulders finally finding her breasts and stomach, his hands encircling her waist as he brought her body toward him. His mouth was warm and sensual against her body, his moustache occasionally tickling her as he moved his mouth across her body. 

He stopped to finish undressing, removing the rest of his clothes, not bothering to remove her robe as he returned to the bed knowing they would enjoy the feel of the silk against their bare skin. He was on top of her now, his arms around her waist as he trailed eagerly from her thighs to her stomach to her breasts and back to her mouth with his mouth, his hands remaining where his mouth had left. 

He rolled onto his back as he pulled her on top of him, entering her with little effort. It was a position he didn't get the pleasure of experiencing often, most of the ladies he slept with wouldn't hear of it. They had been raised that sex was for reproducing, the man was on top and when it was finished you pretended you enjoyed it. But it was a position that Belle seemed to get the most enjoyment and gratification from, which to him was the whole point of sex, pleasing the woman. 

His reputation for being a cad had nothing to do with his behavior in the bedroom, he didn't like a session of lovemaking ending with the feeling he had not satisfied the girl even if it was someone he would never see again. He wasn't selfish and got the most gratification from knowing the girl enjoyed herself. He had to keep his eyes open, every time he closed them suddenly it wasn't Belle on top of him but Scarlett. 

What in the hell was going on, he wondered? 

Her hands rested on his chest, toying with his male nipples, which always had a tendency of responding when she barely grazed them with her fingertips. Something she had at first found odd when she discovered it, she normally didn't have the opportunity to explore men's bodies and how they reacted to things. 

She was after all a prostitute and her experiences overall were with men not looking for caresses and kisses when they sought out her services, they wanted sex and the type of sex they couldn't get at home from their wives. Rhett took one of her breasts in his mouth as he ran his hands lightly against her arms and waist. The combination of these senses he had found over the years created quite a reaction from her and he always enjoyed knowing he had helped cause it. Unable to last any longer he reached around her waist his hands resting in between her bare skin and the silk robe that she wore, causing a slight shiver to run through his body at the contrasting sensations as he brought her to him. 

Rhett woke with Belle lying next to him, her arm resting on his stomach as she faced away from him. From her breathing, he could tell that she had fallen asleep so he tried to remove his arm from underneath her without disturbing her. He sat up in the bed, not knowing what time it was but looking out her window he knew it was not yet morning. He dressed as quietly as he could, returning bedside, and watching for a moment as Belle slept. 

She looked so peaceful and content, a look that wasn't common when she was awake keeping her guard up all the time, something that Rhett was still unable to penetrate sometimes. He kissed the top of her head and made his way out of her room, closing the door softly behind him as he left. It wasn't a normal occurrence for him to just get out of bed and leave, he know how much she disliked it when he did it. For some reason that night he had the compelling urge to go. The fact that never before had he been in bed making love with one woman while imagining another woman disturbed him. He returned to his hotel room, knowing Belle would be none to happy with him in the morning when she woke and realized he had left. It was five o'clock when he finished undressing once again and lay on the bed knowing he would have her to contend with later that day. 

He got up for the day at around eight, later than he had planned but he really had little to do that day other than make arrangements for Christmas dinner for Belle and her girls. He looked out his window deciding as he saw the sun was already bright at such an early hour to go for a ride. After bathing, he dressed in a pair of dove gray breeches, a forest green jacket, a white shirt, gray cravat, and his freshly shined riding boots. 

He stopped at the desk downstairs asking them to have his horse saddled and ready for him after breakfast. He ate breakfast, which consisted of unusually bland eggs, grits, fried potatoes, and biscuits. He couldn't imagine the hotel had any shortage of spices or condiments so just attributed it to a batch of bad cooking. He found Apollo brushed down and saddled as he had requested and after tipping the stable boy made his departure, stopping first to make arrangements for the food and gifts to be delivered to Belle's the next day for her and her girls. Without even thinking about his destination, he headed in the direction of Clayton County and Tara. 

A little over two hours went by and he found himself riding along a road somewhere near Tara, but it was one he hadn't traveled upon before today. He spotted a clearing and decided to let his horse rest for a bit and get some water from the lake that was nearby. He took a newspaper from the saddlebags and sat with his back against a big oak tree, taking the opportunity that rarely presented itself to relax with no chance of distraction or interruption. 

The spot he sat offered a rather picturesque view. Tall oak trees were all around. The clearing, which seemed to come out of nowhere, overlooked a small lake that appeared to have a few plantations along its banks. Rhett wasn't certain where he was, but he had an idea in which direction Tara lay and that was what he was basing his direction on. 

His solitude was disturbed a while later when he heard a shrill cry come from up the road. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had been sitting there, not having bothered to look at his watch when he stopped. He noticed the sky had clouded up and it was suddenly quite gray, perhaps it had not been wise to come out all this way after all he thought, returning his thoughts to the cry he had heard. Uncertain how far away the bearer of the cry was, he mounted his horse after taking out his pistol and loading it. He started in the direction from which it had come. Apollo trotted at a slow pace, stopping at Rhett's direction when he saw shadows on the road up ahead. He approached cautiously hearing no further sounds. 

The first thing that came into view was a saddled horse lying on its side on the ground. Rhett maneuvered his horse close to it, but was unable to tell from his perspective what was wrong with the horse. Its eyes barely remained open, and then he saw its hind leg was obviously broken. The horse made no sound; its blank eyes just looked up at Rhett as it started to rain. 

He would deal with the horse in a minute, more than likely he would have to shoot it. Pity, he thought, it's a beautiful animal. It was obviously a woman's horse from the length of the stirrups, but he did not see its rider. He went forward a few more paces and called out hoping the person was able to respond. "Is there someone here? Your horse is badly injured, so unless you care to walk back to where you came from I'd suggest making yourself known." He put his gun in the waist of his trousers and spoke again when he received no response. "I mean you no harm, but I'm afraid I may have to put the horse down." 

Still no response and the rain had really started coming down now. He sighed audibly and got down from Apollo, tying him off to a nearby tree. He shook his head slightly at the tree the horse was now fastened to, had he wanted to get away it would be able to with little difficulty, but he wasn't too concerned about it. This horse had never run off on him, not even when a snake had spooked it. He made his way a few feet in either direction on one side of the road, and then crossing over to the other side repeated the process. 

He was about to give up when he saw a shoe sticking out from some brush and weeds. "Hello. Can you hear me?" He called as he parted the brush and weeds hoping he would not find the poor girl dead. "Oh dear lord," he said as the sight before him registered in his mind. Before him unconscious, her head lying on top of a stone was Scarlett. 

She looked so tiny and helpless lying there and he realized she must really be out if even the sensation of the rain falling on her didn't wake her. His first move was to look at the wound on her head trying to move her as little as possible. While it was bleeding, it didn't appear to be too deep. Perhaps a couple of stitches would be in order, but she could more than likely do without. Once he had determined she was in fact breathing and from what he could tell, her arms and legs were not broken, he took her in his arms almost effortlessly carrying her to a spot near his horse. He set his jacket down on the ground then laid her upon it, no matter what he did, she was going to get dirtier than she was and wet but he at least tried. 

He went over to her horse, which was now making low guttural sounds. He had heard noises from horses in the past and from the look in the animal's eyes Rhett could tell that it wasn't going to last much longer. Looking at its leg, he couldn't determine what had happened but it was broken and from his experience with horses it would never walk again. He hated doing it to such a fine animal, but knew there wasn't much choice. He took his gun out of the waistband of his trousers and shot the animal between the eyes. It almost seemed to look at him in understanding and appreciation as the shots went off. Moments later, its breathing stopped, and its eyes closed, Rhett knew it was out of its misery. 

He had no idea where he was and only hoped Scarlett would remember where she had been riding when she fell to tell someone where the horse was. He ran the back of his hand against his brow, running his fingers through his now wet hair as he put the gun back into his waistband. He returned to Scarlett, who had not stirred. One might think she was sleeping to look at her, but Rhett knew better and knew he had to get her home and out of the rain before she caught pneumonia. 

He untied his horse and brought it to the road next to where Scarlett lay. Picking her up and placing her over the horse in front of the saddle he got on too and slowly started on the path he thought was toward Tara. It was raining hard now; he was unable to see more than a few feet in front of him. 

About thirty minutes passed and he had not seen anything that looked remotely familiar to him. Finally, he saw a brick gate-like entrance and decided to turn down its path. He realized that getting Scarlett help even if it wasn't at Tara was necessary. Another thirty minutes passed and there was still nothing. Frustrated, he turned around and made his way back to a small house that he had stopped at a few minutes prior but no one had been present. 

He got off the horse carefully trying not to jostle Scarlett anymore than necessary and made his way to the front door. He managed to pick the lock with his pocketknife and opened the door. It had apparently been servants' quarters or belonged to someone of little monetary means as it was run down and the off-white stucco was in need of a good cleaning. 

He returned to Apollo, happy there was a proper hitching post to tie the horse to. He eased Scarlett off the horse, taking her into his arms and grabbed the saddlebags before returning inside. It was a small dwelling and the roof had a leak, but it was better than being outside in the rain. Rhett found his way to the only bedroom setting Scarlett on the bed as he looked for something to cover her up with. Finding a woolen blanket in the closet, he placed it on top of her. She still had not made a sound, so after removing her shoes and stockings he decided to find out what was available to him in the house. 

He started in the kitchen, noticing through the window that the rain didn't appear to be letting up at all. He found wood in a room off the kitchen and used it to start a fire in the kitchen stove. He was impressed he even remembered how to since it had been so long he'd had to deal with a stove. 

He brought some firewood into the main room and started a fire in there as well, removing his shirt and setting it on the back of a chair in front of the fireplace to dry. He returned to the kitchen to search for something to eat or drink. There was no food, but he did find some tea, coffee and enough tobacco to make a cigarette or two out of. He pocketed the tobacco and smiled when he discovered two bottles of whiskey, one still unopened. 

There were no glasses, but he could deal with drinking straight from the bottle on this occasion. He wondered briefly where the people who lived here had gone as the house was pretty well furnished. Other than being run down it did not appear derelict. He took one of the whiskey bottles and a chair from the kitchen and walked toward the bedroom to sit and wait for her to come to. 

He also found some napkins that he figured he could use for the cut on her head. The thought of getting her out of her wet clothes entered his mind, but he decided to put that off hoping that she would come to soon and could tend to it herself. He blotted the cut, pouring some whiskey on the napkin and rubbing it gently on the wound. After that had been tended to Rhett propped his feet up on the foot of the bed as he sat in the chair by Scarlett's side. 

When Scarlett came to her head was throbbing and when she tried to open her eyes, it only made the pain worse. Oh my lord, she thought, what in the world is wrong with me? She stirred slightly, calling for her mother, and when she heard nothing she opened her eyes quickly as it all came back to her. 

She wasn't at Tara; neither Mammy nor her mother was there. Her horse, where had her horse gone? She felt with her hands underneath her. She lay on something too soft to be the ground, but if she wasn't at Tara where was she? 

She had been out riding and the horse somehow ambled off the side of the road and threw her. But how did she get here? Who had found her? She opened her eyes slowly, cursing the pain and took in her surroundings. She most certainly was not at Tara, the walls were dirty and there were cobwebs all over the ceiling. She raised her head slowly to call out to whoever was in the house with her and then saw Rhett at the foot of the bed bare chested sleeping in a chair. 

She wondered briefly in her clouded state if he was some sort of angel, surely he had to be to be in this many places when she needed him in so short a time span. Her clothes were wet, and she blushed slightly as she wondered why he hadn't gotten her out of them realizing that must be where his shirt was. She tried to sit up, but her head would not allow her to. It hurt too much for that. She called his name, but he didn't respond. She closed her eyes as she raised her voice hoping he'd wake up. 

"Rhett! Oh, Rhett, wake up!" Tears welled up in her eyes, what would she do if he were dead? She couldn't think about that, he couldn't be dead. He was more than likely just sleeping, and when she turned her head and saw the bottle of whiskey she cursed him thinking he was drunk. She started coughing loudly, not caring whether or not she was behaving like a lady. "Damn you, Rhett." If the pounding in her head would let up even just a little bit she could get up and slap him awake if she had to no matter how unladylike it might seem, but that didn't seem likely anytime soon. 

Rhett woke to Scarlett calling to him, disappointed in himself that he had fallen asleep. She was trying to get up and he leapt out of the chair. "Don't try to move yet, Miss O'Hara, you've got quite a lump on your head from the spill you took." 

He sat on the edge of the bed facing her, his hand gently brushing the hair out of her face as he looked at the cut on her head. It had stopped bleeding, stitches would evidently not be necessary. He couldn't help but notice her looking at his chest; an odd sensation went through him with the idea that she was looking at him. 

"You gave me quite a scare; it was a good thing I happened to be sitting not too far away and heard your cry." He looked away from her, trying to decide if he should tell her about the horse. Deciding it was better to tell her now then later and have her get upset all over again. "I had to shoot the horse, Miss O'Hara; its leg was broken too badly. It would never have walked again and more than likely would have died within a day anyway, there was no sense extending its misery. I'm sorry." 

He squeezed her hand gently, letting her know he was indeed sorry. He knew what it was like to lose a horse, and if it's one you'd had for quite some time the pain can be equal to that of losing a person. 

"I'll be right back." He went to the front door and checked on the weather, returning to the bedroom. "It's still raining pretty heavily, and I'm afraid with you having been lying here in wet clothes you might catch pneumonia if we venture out in this weather. I assure you as soon as the rain eases up I'll get you home to Tara. You would be there now, but I'm afraid I am not overly familiar with the surroundings and got us lost. Now, let's get you in front of the fire." 

She nodded in understanding, not saying anything while Rhett helped her stand from the bed. He walked with her to the living room and helped her sit on the love seat in front of the fire. "Do you remember what happened?" He called out as he walked to the kitchen to see if there was any water and something to heat it up in. 

Scarlett sat on the love seat, pulling the blanket tightly around her as she coughed and stared into the fire. Why did it hurt so much when she coughed? Her chest felt heavy and the pain. It wasn't bad enough her head hurt; her chest had to hurt too? She turned looking for Rhett, wondering how a man so big and strong could be so tender. 

She tried to think of what one of the Tarleton or Calvert boys would have been like in this situation and realized none of them would be as calm as he was. He treated it as if it was no big deal, just another event in his day. Blockade runner and hero of ladies in need. She smiled slightly at the thought. She stared at her bare feet wondering where her socks and shoes were. 

It dawned on her as she spotted her stockings by the fireplace that she knew nothing about Rhett, not even what it was he did that brought him to Atlanta and took him away so often and for so long. Not to mention how it was he always seemed to be there to rescue her. Not that she needed rescuing; she was quite certain someone would have come along eventually and found her. But then her thoughts turned to her horse, Jasmine; she had had the horse for three years now. Pa had taken great care in ensuring the horse broke easily and Scarlett rode her whenever she had the chance to. Never before had she gotten spooked or trodden off the path. Scarlett was a capable rider, and thought she had been able to counter anything a horse might have done. Obviously, she was wrong, as was evident in what happened today. And now Jasmine was dead. She tried to remember what exactly had happened and couldn't. 

"No, I really don't recall, Rhett. I mean, one minute we were going at a decent pace and the next thing I remember she went down and tried to get back up again. That's when she threw me. I haven't been thrown from a horse since I was a little girl, I'm afraid this is rather embarrassing." Where was he? He certainly was taking his sweet time about whatever it was he was doing. Her head was pounding, and no matter how tightly she held the blanket to her she couldn't stop shivering. What was wrong with her? This couldn't all be from hitting her head. 

Rhett returned to the room with a cup of tea for her. "I don't know how good it's going to be, probably a bit strong. I could find no sugar and obviously no cream. I had to hold the cup over the stove to warm it, so you'd best be nice to me or I certainly won't go through this much trouble for you again." He didn't bother telling her he'd added a bit of whiskey in with the tea. She didn't need to know that, but he thought it would help calm her. He watched as she took a drink from the cup, making a face. He wasn't sure if it was the strength of the tea or the whiskey that warranted the face. He didn't think he'd put too much in but he was used to liquor. 

"There's no need to be embarrassed. If it were someone else sitting before you would you feel embarrassed? I certainly hope it's not me, Miss O'Hara, causing you to feel self-conscious. You've done nothing wrong. What were you doing riding alone, though? I'm surprised Mammy allows you to do that, with Yankees in the area I would have thought she'd be keeping you under lock and key for fear you'd get handled or worse." He chuckled slightly at Scarlett's obviously shocked reaction to his bold statement. 

Scarlett closed her eyes, trying to clear her head. She had no idea what Rhett was talking about. There were no Yankees even close to Tara, yet he seemed so sure of his statement. She thought he must be joking, but he was so straightforward and to the point. "Well, Mammy doesn't know everything I do, Rhett. I manage to get out from under her watchful eye every now and then." She grabbed her forehead and covered her mouth as she coughed, wondering if the pain would ever stop. "Rhett, I don't want to talk about this now. Why don't we talk about something else? Something that won't make my head hurt from thinking." She sipped more of the tea, how she longed for some sugar or cream but she wouldn't insult his kind gesture by not drinking it all. It did warm her, she would never admit to him how cold she was. The blanket kept her warm, but barely. 

Rhett went to the door as she talked, checking his pocket watch as he looked outside once again. Not even paying attention to her or what she said. "Yes, of course, talk about whatever you want." He turned to her; concern was evident in his eyes as he saw her huddled underneath the blanket. "Does anyone know where you were going? Or will someone know where to look for you when they realize that the horse is gone? I have no idea where we are, or how far we are from where you fell or Tara." 

He sat on the love seat, trying to keep a respectable distance as he felt her head. "You're burning up yet you're shivering. I should have gotten you out of your clothes earlier, I should have known better." He spoke to himself really, he didn't know if she was able to focus on his words at this point. He went back into the bedroom, getting more blankets. 

"Here, let's get these around you." He put another blanket around her and sat next to her in the love seat, putting his arm around her he pulled her to him, letting her head rest against his chest. He leaned his head against the back of the love seat not expecting her to say anything, cursing himself for not doing the right thing earlier. It never ceased to amaze and yet at the same time amuse him when the gentlemanly upbringing he denied was a part of him came to the surface without him realizing it. 

Scarlett was thankful for the additional blankets, surely she would warm up now. She couldn't recall ever needing more than one blanket to keep warm before, not even in winter. She was surprised when he sat next to her and even further surprised when he laid her head to rest on his chest. She brought her knees under her, rested her hand on his chest, and closed her eyes. "What about you, Rhett? Don't you need a blanket to keep warm with? It's awful cold, isn't it?" 

Rhett could tell from her voice that she was drifting back into unconsciousness. He looked down at her, her head and hand rested gently on his chest, realizing she would have done the same thing if he had been her father. He sighed, looking at the fire realizing he had to get her home, or at least get her help. He wasn't a doctor, but he didn't think it took being one to realize she was sick. And not just from a concussion either. The next time she woke he would see if she knew where they were and he would go for help. 

He must have drifted off again, because the next thing he knew there was nothing left to the fire but bright orange and red embers. Scarlett was still asleep against his chest and it was dark outside. Just once, he thought, he'd like to see this girl without worrying that because of something he had no control over he would never be able to see her again. 

One of these days she or her father would begin to think Rhett was behind all these things. He kissed the top of her head, softly touching her hair debating whether or not to move and risk waking her. There was enough wood in the back room for at least two more fires, possibly three or four if he conserved so he wasn't concerned about that. Her head still felt hot, though, her breathing sounded heavy and congested, and despite having two blankets on top of her and resting against his body, she was shivering. He stood slowly, trying not to disturb her. He placed her head gently against the arm of the love seat. 

He got wood and got the fire going again, not worrying about the kitchen stove. If she wanted more tea, he would heat the water out here if he needed to. He found his jacket and took out his cigarette case, removing a cigarette and returning the case to its place. He lit the cigarette, opening the door leading to the outside and stood in the doorway looking outside. It had stopped raining at least, but now it was dark and without knowing where he was he didn't think it was worth the risk venturing out unless Scarlett knew for certain where they were. 

He finished the cigarette and walked to the bedroom, bringing the bottle of whiskey to the other room with him and returned to her. He sat on the floor in front of her his head supported by her knees, taking a drink as he looked into the fire. He thought he felt her move behind him and turned so he was now parallel with the love seat, his elbow resting on the loveseat near her head. Realizing she was still sleeping, he took another drink before closing the bottle. Lost in the darkness of the room the light from the fire the only thing illuminating the room, he was startled to feel something on his arm. 

Scarlett woke, the day's events cloudy in her mind. Her head still throbbed and her chest felt like a horse was standing on top of it. She opened her eyes, the first thing she saw being Rhett's silhouette sitting in front of her and a smile crept to her lips. She wondered how he had gotten from the love seat to the floor, color creeping to her cheeks as she remembered resting her arm on his chest. 

She had never touched a man's bare chest before, and it was rather exciting though she realized she shouldn't think that way. He was not aware she was awake and she took the opportunity to watch him in silence and to take in her surroundings a bit more. She noticed the whiskey bottle near him and she smiled slightly, it was a familiar smell to her, liquor, having smelled it on her father many times over the years. Something she would never admit to, the fact that she recognized the smell at all. 

The fire had been tended to, and the hint of tobacco lingered around him making her realize he'd recently had a cigarette. She touched his arm, her delicate creamy white fingers gripping his arm gently to get his attention. She couldn't help but laugh when he looked at her; it was almost as if he had forgotten she was there. "What's the matter, Rhett? Surely I'm not the first girl to touch you without provocation." She rested her chin on the same arm whose hand was touching him, her green eyes looking up at him. He looked as though he hadn't slept in a week, and a thought occurred to her. He was worried about her. 

Rhett allowed his eyes to look into hers. "Nothing's the matter; I was just startled is all. I didn't hear you wake up." He smoothed back her hair to again feel her forehead. She didn't feel quite as warm and he noticed she didn't seem to be shivering underneath the blankets that covered her. Maybe she wasn't ill after all, he thought hopefully, but he knew that wasn't the case when she coughed again. He smiled at her; a feeble attempt at disguising his concern for her well-being. He noticed her hand remained on his arm. 

Neither of them said anything for quite some time. He sat enjoying the feel of her hand against his arm, her chin still resting on her arm watching him. Both contented to sit quietly surrounded by their own thoughts. Rhett took another drink of whiskey as Scarlett watched him. She knew he could see her eyes, but still she made no effort to attempt to conceal the fact she was looking at him. "God's nightgown, I must look quite frightful. Being thrown from a horse and stuck in the rain, and then sleeping in my clothes." She had no idea why she spoke, but the silence alone was almost deafening. 

Rhett ran his fingers through his by now disheveled hair. "Miss O'Hara, I honestly don't think you could ever look frightful, no matter what the circumstances." He looked into her eyes, his gaze falling to her lips. Without thinking he kissed her, a soft and tender kiss his moustache gently tickling her upper lip. His hands gently held her face; one hand moved to the back of her head his fingers intertwining with her hair. Her hand's grip on his arm tightened, making Rhett stop and pull away. 

Scarlett was surprised by Rhett's kiss, not expecting it at all. All these months she had begun to think his intentions were simply as a friend. But when his lips met hers she couldn't pull away, couldn't or didn't want to she wasn't sure which. This was not the same as a kiss from Brent or Stuart or any of her other beaux. Their kisses left her feeling nothing, wondering if that's all there was why people talked about kissing as though it were enjoyable. 

Rhett's made her realize what she had been missing in just a few short minutes. She knew she shouldn't respond that she should pull away or slap him. Instead when he touched her hair she gave in. She didn't kiss him back, but she didn't pull away or try and stop him either. No wonder he had the reputation he did and it was with this thought that she tightened her grip on his arm. 

A girl could get lost in his kiss and more than likely easily be convinced to allow the kisses to lead to other things. What other things, Scarlett really didn't know, nothing like that had really been explained to her. She knew how babies were made, but other than that she really had no idea what went on behind closed doors between a man and a woman. And then just as suddenly as he had kissed her, he stopped. 

She looked at him, not knowing what to say her hand still grasping his arm tighter than she meant to. Why did you stop she wanted to ask, fearful it was her that had caused him to. She held his gaze as his eyes looked into hers, wondering if she'd be able to tell by them what he was thinking. Most men were easy to read, but not Rhett and she found herself more flustered. 

He stood, taking his shirt from the chair, putting it on and buttoning it quickly. He hadn't meant to kiss her, but it had happened. He was glad to see that she was all right, that her fever had apparently started to break and that he wouldn't have to go to Tara informing her father that she was dead. 

Of course he had thought about kissing her the day he first saw her, but until now had always resisted the temptation. He knew her type, and he knew very well that he was in a position to take advantage of her innocence. It was this thought that disturbed him most, not that he was thinking it but the fact that there was something in the back of his mind telling him not to. That and the fact that she was obviously on his mind, and not just kissing her either. He had imagined himself making love to her. 

After years of compromising young girls and moving on uncaringly to the next he had actually found one that he liked. He stood facing the fire, his hand resting above his head on the mantel thinking. Is that what this was? It had been so long since he'd allowed himself to have a conscience he wasn't sure. But he knew he wanted more from her than a roll in the hay. "We need to get you home. Are you feeling well enough that you could stay awake? At least to get me on a road that will lead to Tara, or something vaguely familiar to me." 

She nodded dumbly, not understanding why he was acting in such a way. He's acting as though he didn't want to kiss me. She remembered, as a little girl always wondering what it would like to be kissed, seeing men and women kiss always looked so glorious and romantic. Her parents never kissed like that, in fact other than chaste kisses on the cheek or quick ones to her mother's lips she couldn't recall ever seeing her parents kiss affectionately. 

She stood slowly, trying to get the picture of her parents out of her mind. Why did Rhett always have this affect on her, making her have doubts about herself? It took her a moment to collect her bearings and to stand without wobbling, but when her head finally stopped spinning she walked to Rhett, touching his right arm with her right hand. "What's the matter, Rhett? Have I done something wrong?" 

Rhett kept his face turned away from hers. "No, of course it's nothing you've done. I need to think about how to get you home, Miss O'Hara. It's after nine o'clock; your family I'm sure is quite worried about you. Your fever seems to have broken finally and we can't be that far from Tara. If you were willing to risk it, I'd feel much better if you were sick knowing that someone who has the means to tend to you is doing so. I'm not a doctor, there's nothing to eat here, and I don't want to put either of us in the position for what just happened to happen again." 

Of course that wasn't true; he did want it to happen again. He wanted her more than he could ever remember wanting anybody and if she were to tell him that she didn't care about her virtue or her reputation he would take her to the bedroom right then and there. He somehow knew, however, those words would not be spoken. 

"I think I feel well enough, Rhett. And you're right, Mother and Pa are surely worried about me. I'm sure if they weren't too busy fighting the war they'd have the army out searching for me." 

Scarlett couldn't believe her ears. He had kissed her, and yet he was acting as though he hadn't wanted to. Surely he couldn't kiss her like that and not have it affect him, unless he'd kissed so many women that way it was nothing to him. But yet, it hadn't seemed like nothing at the time. God's nightgown, why must everything be so difficult? 

"If you would help me with my shoes then I imagine we can go. I'm sure I can find our way to Tara, Rhett." She removed her stockings from near the fire, going to the bedroom to put them on, returning to the living room when she had finished. She blushed slightly as Rhett eyed the pantalets she held in her arms. "They were still wet. It's bad enough having to be in a wet dress, at least these I can remove." She sat on the chair near Rhett where he had her shoes set out. 

"I certainly would not have objected to you removing anything you wanted to remove, but I wasn't going to be the one to suggest it." 

He tied her shoes, which were really ankle length boots, allowing him the pleasure of touching her bare leg. He finished with both shoes and stood. He tended to putting out the fire in the fireplace, making sure the fire in the stove was out and put one of the blankets over Scarlett for the ride to Tara. Going outside to put the saddlebags back on his horse and getting the animal ready, he returned to find her dozing off on the couch. He shook her gently. 

"Scarlett, are you sure you can make it?" 

She opened her eyes slowly. "Yes, quite sure, Rhett. Thank you for your concern though. I'm just awfully tired, and my head still throbs." She held a hand to her forehead. "Are you sure I'm not going to have a scar? I don't know what I'd do if I had a scar on my face." She bit her lip at the thought; she had always prided herself on her clear complexion. The fact that Rhett had for the first time addressed her as Scarlett was missed. 

"You'd look as pretty as you did before the scar. You'll have to check with a doctor of course, but it doesn't appear deep enough to leave a scar." He took her hand, helping her off the couch and walked with her out the door to the horse. He got on the horse, helping her get on behind him her hands resting on his chest as the horse started moving. He enjoyed the feel of her hand pressed against him, even if it was only for support. 

As it turned out, the moon was fairly bright and Scarlett was able to get Rhett on the path to Tara in no time. They had been right by the Follett's plantation, only about a mile from Tara to the north. Scarlett had laughed when she realized it; the house they had stopped had been abandoned for years at least she thought it had been. 

Someone must have been using it, because Rhett had told her it hadn't been locked and there were blankets and things there. She had laughed gaily when he suggested perhaps it was haunted. She had never heard of ghosts requiring things like blankets or whiskey. Once Rhett was confident he was on the path to Tara and knew where he was going, she rested her head against his back hoping to get some more rest. She was so tired, she felt like she could have slept for a week. 

Rhett rode the rest of the way to Tara in silence, not bothering to tie the horse off when he finally reached the front of the house. He took Scarlett into his arms after he had gotten off the horse and carried her to the front door ringing the bell. Pork answered the door and Rhett didn't wait for him to let him in, he pushed right past him and brought her into the parlor and laid her to rest on a sofa. "Pork, is it?" Pork nodded in the affirmative and Rhett continued. "You'll need to send for a doctor. Are her parents home?" 

Rhett's question was answered with the appearance of Mrs. O'Hara. He stood and bowed his head politely. "Mrs. O'Hara." He explained to her the day's events, and she promptly sent Pork for Dr. Fontaine. Ellen had some nursing experience and Rhett watched as Ellen tended to her daughter. "If she will be all right and if I'm not needed further I'll be on my way back to Atlanta. I don't want to get in the way, but please let Mr. O'Hara know he can find me at the Atlanta Hotel for the next few days at any rate if he should have any questions. You will also need to get the location of her horse when she comes to. I'm afraid I'm not certain where it is. It's near a clearing and a lake, but I realize there could be many of those." 

Ellen stood and looked at Rhett; perhaps Gerald had been right in seeing some good in him after all. "Mr. Butler, I realize this isn't the first time you've been there when my Scarlett needed help. I'm aware of the events that transpired between Mr. Whiting and yourself a while ago and I have not been able to extend to you my personal gratitude for being there that night. I don't know that I could have lived with myself if anything had happened to her." 

She walked toward Rhett and stood in front of him allowing her the opportunity to take in the man who stood before her. He was as old as she was she realized, or perhaps older. She could understand how his charms and looks could catch girls, she having fallen for one who had charm and good looks herself when she was about Scarlett's age. She realized that he had for whatever reason set his sights on Scarlett and just hoped he realized what it was he was getting himself into. Scarlett was her daughter, and like Ellen was her own person. "I realize this may be improper, but under the circumstances and the fact that I won't have it on my conscious if you were to get ill and pass out on the way back to Atlanta I will have Mammy show you to a spare room. It will be on the third floor; of course you understand that. You were out in the rain same as she, and doing physical work on top of it." She raised her hand gently but authoritatively obviously used to having the last word when she spoke as Rhett started to speak. "I will not hear of anything else, and of course I'll send the doctor in to look at you as well. Just to make certain." 

Rhett nodded realizing the look in Ellen's eye as being very similar to that of his mother's. She was the woman of the house and despite the fact they were of the same age, he would never disrespect her by going against her wishes. He went with Mammy to a guestroom located on the third floor informing him she'd come back up with the doctor after he'd finished with Miss Scarlett. Rhett lay down on the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

He woke the next morning, unsure if the doctor ever made it to see Scarlett or him, though he couldn't remember getting under the blankets the night before and he was now. He sat up in bed, looking at his pocket watch it was seven o'clock. It was Christmas Day. 

Belle's son's birthday. 

He ran his fingers through his hair; he had been there the day young boy had been born and he had been there last year for his first birthday. He stared out the window as he thought of the day that young Robert had been born. He and Belle had been in bed together, she had assured him that she wasn't due for a while longer and he had to admit that her pregnant body was a bit of a turn on to him. Well, she had been quite wrong as no more than an hour after they had finished her water broke and labor began. That was December 24, 1859 at around nine o'clock in the morning. Thirty-six hours later, at nine o'clock in the evening Christmas Day Belle gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Robert Watling came into the world weighing six pounds and one ounce and was twenty-one inches long. Rhett had stood by her side the entire time, leaving her only when he had to use the bathroom. She had a time of it, Dr. Meade telling her she might not be able to have more. 

Rhett made his way downstairs as quietly as he could, finding Mrs. O'Hara in the parlor. "I hope you were able to get some sleep, Mrs. O'Hara. And Miss O'Hara, she's all right?" 

Ellen smiled curtly when Rhett came in. Despite his kind deeds, in the back of her mind she still questioned his motives with her eldest daughter. Then the thought came to her that if Rhett once again hadn't been there Scarlett could have died this time and she cursed herself for being rude. 

"Yes, Mr. Butler, she'll be fine. She's in bed resting; Dr. Fontaine thinks it might be pneumonia. He's going to come back later today. You were sleeping so peacefully we let you be. He told me what to look for this morning, and you seem to be quite well according to what he told me I'd find if you weren't." She smiled slightly. "Can I get you some breakfast? We're going to a neighboring plantation in a couple of hours so I'm afraid we aren't having our breakfast at the normal time today." 

"I appreciate the offer, Mrs. O'Hara, but I'm afraid I have plans of my own today. A young boy, my ward, is having his second birthday today, and I'm afraid if I'm not there I'd have quite a few people upset with me. I'm sure his mother is wondering where I disappeared to yesterday. I appreciate the bed, and perhaps I could trouble you for a piece of paper and something to write with so that I may apologize to Miss O'Hara for leaving without saying good bye." Ellen gestured to her roll-top secretary where Rhett sat and wrote a note to Scarlett. 

_"Miss O'Hara,_

I trust when you read this that you will be feeling better. My apologies for not being familiar enough with the area and getting us lost. I will call on you tomorrow to make sure you are on the road to recovery. 

Merry Christmas. 

Regards,  
Rhett." 

Rhett left the note with Ellen and thanked her again for the bed and left, wondering briefly where Scarlett's father was. Ellen had been sitting in the parlor alone, and it was quite early in the morning. Even for a plantation mistress seven o'clock was early on a holiday. Not wanting to bother thinking about it, he untied his horse pleased that someone had bothered to tie it up the night before and made his way back to Atlanta. 

He spent the day with Belle, Robert and her girls. Once again, the saloon was closed for the day opening later in the evening this time, however. Robert was pleased with the train set Rhett got for him and spent the entire day playing with it and the toy horses Rhett had gotten him. Once they had eaten dinner and Belle and her girls were back at work, Rhett sat with Robert in his room playing with his new toys. 

His thoughts drifted to Scarlett and the kiss they had shared. She hadn't responded but she hadn't slapped him either. It was the pressure she put on his arm that had made him pull away, thinking that was her way of telling him to stop but when he had pulled away her eyes were not telling him to stop. It had taken all the willpower he had to act respectably; he wondered if she realized how strong he had to be. 

Then his thoughts wandered to the other night with Belle. Twice he saw Scarlett instead of Belle. What was it about this girl that he allowed her into his head? He had no idea, but whatever it was it made him want to see more of her. His attention was brought back to Robert when he crawled onto Rhett's lap wanting him to read him a story before he went to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Chapter Eight  
Word Count: 4,614

Once Robert was asleep Rhett returned to his room at the hotel. While he had slept some the night before at Tara he didn't sleep well, not to mention the day he had had with Scarlett was quite draining. He was glad Robert seemed to have a good Christmas, he was certainly more fun this year than he had been the year before. Rhett enjoyed reading to him, and the boy just seemed to lap it up. Rhett couldn't help being somewhat saddened by the fact that he and his own father no longer spoke. It rarely bothered him, he rarely thought about it. But when he did he couldn't help but realize he wouldn't have lived his life any different and that just wasn't acceptable to his father. 

He woke the next morning and after he bathed and dressed for the day in a dark gray suit and a black cravat. His crisp white shirt topped off the outfit, followed by his pearl cufflinks and tie tack and his wide black Panama hat. He went downstairs enjoying a hearty breakfast, realizing he hadn't eaten much the day before. Even with all the food at Belle's the previous night, he had been too exhausted to eat. He walked to a store a short distance from the hotel purchasing a bouquet of daisies for Scarlett and a new cigar for him to indulge in on the ride to Tara. 

He left the store, replaced the hat on his head and walked to the hotel's stables unaware of the fact that Belle was standing no more than twenty feet from him. He decided to use Athena for his ride to Tara today instead of Apollo. It had been a while since Athena had been run and Rhett knew that she loved to run like the wind. Rhett had always liked Apollo's looks better than Athena's, but ever being the gentleman left the nicer of the two horses for Belle's day to day usage. Rhett had thought about breeding him if he found the right mare to mate him with. Putting the flowers in the saddlebag he made his way out of Atlanta toward Tara. 

Belle had walked to a store to pick up a few things the girls had complained about being short on. Thinking she had seen Rhett go in the store next door she was about to go say hello to him when she saw him leave the store with flowers in his hand. She didn't have to look at a watch to know it wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning. Where on earth was he going so early? And with flowers no less? Once again, numerous questions swarmed through her head. 

She thought back to the other night when he had slept with her and she couldn't stop the hurt from overwhelming her. He had left that night without even saying good-bye and what apology he did manage to come up with yesterday was not heartfelt. Was there someone staying with him at the hotel? Her answer was quickly answered when she saw him ride toward the other end of town on Athena. Her errands were forgotten as she made her way back to her saloon. Why she let him affect her like this she didn't know, but the fact of the matter was he did. 

Prostitute or no prostitute, she loved him and she couldn't turn her heart on and off. She went to the bar pouring herself a shot of tequila and drinking it quickly without batting an eye. 

Damn him anyway, she thought as she slammed the glass on the bar. Just wait until you want to get into my bed the next time, Rhett Butler. 

She realized what a useless threat that was as she scanned her saloon. Obviously he could get what she had to offer tenfold in her establishment, not to mention there were other places in Atlanta he could go to if he so desired. She sighed slightly at the fact that she let herself get involved in such a hopeless situation, but why should her relationship with Rhett be any different from the rest of her life. Hopeless. 

Looking at the clock she realized she had to get her errands tended to before she opened and made her way to the store hoping the day would be busy enough for her to forget about Rhett and the flowers. 

Rhett arrived at Tara a little before noon hoping he was not intruding on their lunch. For the first time when he had brought a gift for Scarlett he brought it with him to the door, ringing the bell he held the flowers by his side. Pork answered the door and for the first time actually presented Rhett with something similar to a smile or a gesture of recognition. 

He led Rhett to the parlor telling him he would send for Scarlett pulling the parlor doors closed behind him when he left. At least she was here and not at Twelve Oaks, Rhett thought. He walked to the window, the one he seemed to look out every time he visited Tara. He thought of Scarlett's mother briefly, she was obviously an intelligent woman herself, which was more than likely where Scarlett got her intelligence. Not that her father wasn't intelligent, but there were different levels of intelligence. 

Perhaps it was her doing that Scarlett was kept away from Twelve Oaks today. Upon meeting her mother, Rhett had found himself curious as to how exactly a woman of her stature and family name ended up with an Irish immigrant who had apparently had a brief spell with luck. 

He would love to hear the tales Scarlett's father had to tell, but that was best saved for another time when Rhett had scotch with him rather than daisies. His thoughts were interrupted by Scarlett's entrance into the room. Rhett turned toward her a smile on his face, which dropped for a moment when he saw she had another girl with her. He walked towards the girls as he spoke his eyebrows arched slightly. 

"I trust you're feeling well, Miss O'Hara. I hope that your accident didn't prevent you from getting your fill of dancing in last night. For I'm sure the dance floor itself would have wept had it not felt your tiny feet prancing about it." 

He bowed slightly as he presented her with the daisies. "I hope you don't mind daisies, but roses seemed entirely inappropriate and I remembered when my sister was ill she always liked a fresh bouquet of daisies by her bed. She said they were such a happy flower and with their yellow centers made her feel a bit of sunshine was in her room whenever she looked at them." He nodded politely in Carreen's direction as Scarlett took the flowers. 

He smiled at the memory; his baby sister who was now married to a no good bastard who took it upon himself when he'd had too much to drink to beat her. Rhett had tried to help her out of the situation once, but as soon as he had to leave, she'd returned to him. 

Rhett had told her after that he would stay out of it, but that he didn't want to receive letters from her complaining about her situation unless she was asking for his help. Their mother knew nothing, or at least as far as Rhett knew she knew nothing. Mothers had a way of knowing things even when they remained unsaid, and Rhett gave his mother more credit than he gave most women so she may very well know and, like Rhett, knew there was little to be done until Rosemary asked for help. 

Scarlett had been in the kitchen with Carreen watching the cook make some bread, something for some reason she never tired of doing. She remembered as a little girl the smell of bread baking and had always loved it, and watching as the dough was rolled about. She made a rather angelic picture, sitting with her elbows on the table, her chin set in the palm of her right hand, her hair down but pulled off her face with two crimson ribbons. She wore a white cotton dress with crimson flowers printed on it, with a sash in the same crimson tied around her tiny waist. She had donned her crinoline that day instead of her hoop skirt. 

She rolled her eyes when Mammy came into the kitchen, she and Carreen giggling lightly; she had been tediously mother hennish since Rhett had brought Scarlett home the other night. She had always been bad, but now she was worse and whenever Scarlett was back in the kitchen Mammy made it her business to check and make sure she hadn't run off somewhere. 

Scarlett wasn't very surprised when Mammy informed her Rhett was in the parlor waiting for her. He had said in his note he would come by today. She looked at the clock and wondered why he had come so early. She had figured he'd be here later in the afternoon and really hadn't dressed for him. She had no time to change now, though. She knew Carreen was curious to meet the man who had saved Scarlett's life twice now, so Scarlett grabbed Carreen's hand. 

"Come little sister, you can meet Mr. Butler now, but then you have to run along to your room. I'm afraid I made such a fool out of myself the other day, I want to make sure he doesn't think I'm a fool." Scarlett flushed slightly, that wasn't the entire reason she wanted Carreen gone. 

Most of that day with Rhett was hazy and cloudy, but she couldn't get over the feeling that he kissed her, or the fact that she had liked the kiss. She remembered feeling something she'd never felt before, but in a way that's what made it seem dreamlike to her. Surely, no man's kiss could make her feel like she thought she had felt from Rhett's. 

Did he really kiss her, or had she dreamt it? She wondered whether he would try to kiss her again today if he had the other day. A glimmer entered her eye as she stopped at the mirror to make sure her hair wasn't out of place noticing the color in her cheeks, which just made them color all the more and started toward the parlor with Carreen following on her heels. 

Carreen squeezed Scarlett's hand gently, pulling Scarlett to a stop. "Scarlett, obviously he doesn't think you're a fool. He's in the other room waiting for you. If he had thought you were a fool you probably wouldn't have heard from him again." 

Carreen had no idea where the comment came from. She had no knowledge of boys, but she knew that it was at least a two-hour ride from Atlanta to Tara and no man would travel that far two days in a row if he thought her a fool. Her brown doe-like eyes glanced into Scarlett's hoping to calm her a bit. "Scarlett, you're so pretty and outgoing, no man would think you're a fool no matter what you did." She smiled slightly as Scarlett led her to the parlor. 

When Scarlett opened the doors, Carreen was shocked at the man who stood before them. She was used to Brent and Stu, Ashley, Tony Fontaine, or the Calvert boys; she was not expecting this. Rhett was tall, well dressed and handsome, too handsome and all else in the room was seemingly small or forgotten in his presence. When he turned to them, she couldn't decide what caught her attention first but decided it had to be his eyes. 

They were dark almost sinister because of their color and the darkness of his eyebrows, but yet they sparkled when he looked at Scarlett and she could tell that they had kindness in them. She curtsied slightly as Scarlett introduced them allowing him to kiss her hand, color creeping to her cheeks at the gesture. How Scarlett didn't go weak in the knees every time he looked at her Carreen had no idea, she stood in the room with him for less than five minutes and she already would have done whatever he had asked. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Butler." Carreen left the room, realizing after she had closed the doors behind her that she should have left them open. Oh well, she thought, let Mammy come by and open them. 

Scarlett took the flowers from Rhett and introduced him to Carreen who while shy to begin with seemed to forget herself completely when he kissed her hand and quickly left the room. Scarlett laughed, her green eyes twinkling slightly. "You'll have to forgive Carreen, Rhett, she's never seen you before of course and you're not quite what we're used to here at Tara." 

She blushed slightly, that hadn't come out exactly as she had meant it to. But it was true, most of the men that came to Tara had been coming there for so long that there was no longer any formality in anything they did, but it wasn't just that. 

Rhett had a way of being imposing in any room he stood in, whether there were two people or two hundred. "As far as my dancing, Dr. Fontaine told me I was not allowed to dance last night so I had to sit there all night long like a wallflower making excuses that I wasn't feeling well. But I suppose he was right, even without dancing I came home exhausted. He said I was lucky you found me when you did." She lowered her head slightly, casting her eyes toward him flirtatiously. "I guess I'd have to agree with him." 

What she didn't tell Rhett was that the night Rhett had brought her home and yesterday had been awful. She had been in and out with a fever so high that she wasn't even allowed to go to Twelve Oaks until much later in the evening yesterday. Even then, it was only on the condition that she wouldn't move from her chair unless she had to. So, she sat surrounded watching her beaux dance with other girls, noticing the look of pleasure on the other girls' faces when they realized that Scarlett was too ill to dance. 

At least she had been able to see Ashley for a few minutes; he had come over to her and inquired about her health. He looked at her, eyes and a face that she had memorized over the years, and he had been so caring and gentle. Then he had walked away. Walked away from her and returned to Melanie's side, who came over herself later to talk to Scarlett. She hated the fact that Melanie was so kind to her. Didn't she understand how Scarlett's heart broke every time she saw Melanie and Ashley together? Of course she wouldn't understand that, Scarlett thought, she's got Ashley and hasn't a care in the world. The way she clung to his arm drove Scarlett crazy; it was almost as if Melanie thought if she were to let him go Ashley would disappear forever. 

She smiled slightly, more to herself, her dimples flashing as she took in the daisies for the first time. "They're beautiful, Rhett, really. But it wasn't necessary for you to bring me flowers. I'm not laid up in bed like an invalid, but I will have Mammy put them by my bed anyway. I think I agree with your sister, there is something rather cheerful about them, isn't there?" 

She smiled as she met his gaze briefly before she spun around on her heels opening the door and calling for one of the servants to take the flowers. She closed the doors and walked over to the couch. "Won't you sit, Rhett, or weren't you planning on staying very long? Surely, you didn't come out all this way just to bring me some daisies. But then again, it wouldn't surprise me if you had; you are always one to surprise me." She glanced up at him, her eyes still glimmering as she sat on the couch arranging her skirt properly about her. 

Rhett sat in the chair adjacent to the couch, his hands draped casually over the arms of the chair while his right leg crossed over his left. 

"I had hoped you'd ask me to stay a while. I'm sorry you weren't able to dance last night. In fact, if I'm in town when Dr. Fontaine clears you to dance I'll take you personally, assuming of course that you'd care to accompany me. Most of our men in uniform leave tonight and tomorrow morning if I'm not mistaken, but no matter the invitation from me is open whenever you want to take me up on it I'll be here to take you." 

He leaned forward, taking her tiny hands in his. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're all right, that and the fact that I happened to be nearby when you needed me. I'm not one to believe in fate but I woke up that morning and for some reason decided to take my horse out for a good ride. I keep them in Atlanta in my absence, so there are times when they don't get ridden as often as they need to. So, I'd say it was at least quite a coincidence I just happened to stop in that spot." 

He regretted the statement about his horses as soon as it had left his mouth. Hoping she wouldn't think that strange or ask questions about where he kept them. He lowered his voice. "Truthfully, Scarlett, I'm very relieved that you're all right, things just wouldn't seem quite right without you around." He realized he still held her hands and released them slowly. 

Color crept to Scarlett's cheeks as Rhett took her hands into his. Hands she once again couldn't get over the sensations a simple touch could create in her. She knew they were used for harsh things and for him to use them so gently with her made her uncomfortable. She raised her eyes to his startled as the comprehension of his addressing her as Scarlett came to her and she smiled. 

"Are you, Rhett? With the way you left just leaving me a note, I would have thought you didn't care. Did you have to leave without saying good bye?" She hadn't meant to be so direct with her question, but she had been rather disappointed when her mother had told her that she had given Rhett a bedroom upstairs to find out he had left before she had woken up. This added more confusion to her memories of the prior day. 

Surely if he had kissed her, he wouldn't have left without saying good bye and perhaps trying to steal another kiss. She wanted to know whether or not he had kissed her, but how to ask such a question without sounding forward. 

Rhett stood and walked to the window. "You were still sleeping and somehow I don't think your mother would have approved of my stopping in your bedroom on my way out." He turned to her; his eyebrows raised a glint of mischief in his eyes. "It seems that I missed my opportunity the other day, pity I fell asleep in a chair at your feet. I doubt very highly the opportunity will present itself to me again anytime soon." He returned his gaze outside, "So what is it you had in mind today, Scarlett? You don't mind my calling you Scarlett do you? I figured after the other day that Miss O'Hara was no longer necessary." 

Scarlett stood and smoothed out her skirt the rustle of her skirts the only sound in the room as she walked toward him. She stood behind him; her hands lay to rest on the back of a chair next to her. "No, I see no reason why you should call me Miss O'Hara any longer. What did I have in mind? Well, I see you didn't ride in your carriage so I guess a ride is out. I don't think I'm well enough for riding, not to mention I don't know if I'm ready to get on a horse again just yet. Perhaps a walk to the creek would suit you? You'll have to walk slowly though, I've been told no swift movements and I would imagine that would include walking too quickly." 

She looked at him curiously; she'd never really looked at him when she stood this close to him before. He was handsome with strong almost chiseled features. His moustache was neat and trimmed his lips tempting with their mysteriousness and the sneer he utilized so often. His shoulders and chest were broad, and then she remembered she had seen him without his shirt on. She had fallen asleep with her head and arm resting against his chest. She did not realize that a smile crept to her lips as she remembered the feeling of warmth and security that had come from simply resting against him. 

He had taken care of her. She knew that if it had been Brent or Stu or Ashley that had found her they would have taken care of her, too. But it was the way he had taken care of her that stood out in Scarlett's mind. Contrary to what she had heard about him and had assumed he would have done if they had been alone like they were that day, he did not disrobe her. In fact, he didn't do anything that could have been construed as inappropriate. Even if her thoughts about him kissing her were correct, there was nothing inappropriate about a kiss. Certainly not when so much more had been available to him had he been of the mind. She shook the thoughts from her mind; it was better not to think of such things. He may not have even kissed her. 

Rhett turned to her, the left side of his mouth raised in a slight smirk, his left eyebrow raised slightly. A slight hint of mischief was evident in his eyes. "A walk sounds fine, though I can think of other things that would be of more interest to me. I'll save my ideas for another time; however, I don't want to spark that Irish temper of yours just yet. I have seen it in action, and don't know that my ego could take such a blow being on the receiving end of it." They walked to the doors together, which Rhett opened allowing Scarlett to exit the room before him. "Shouldn't you get a wrap? I don't want to be responsible for your getting even sicker than you already are." 

Scarlett nodded and asked Mammy to fetch her wrap. When she returned, she put the wrap around Scarlett reminding her what Dr. Fontaine told her about doing too much. Scarlett rolled her eyes at Rhett as she placed her hand on Rhett's arm, turning to face Mammy. "Mammy, I'm sure Mr. Butler will see that I don't do anything other than take a leisurely walk. He is the one who saved me after all I'm sure he wouldn't have saved me only to put my life in danger two days later." She turned her attention to Rhett with a smile, pulling the wrap around her with her free hand as Rhett opened the front door taking the hint that Scarlett was ready to leave. 

Rhett helped Scarlett down the steps; slightly surprised when he dropped his arm by his side she put her hand around it anyway. She looked up at him with a smile; her green eyes sparkling as Rhett smiled in return. He couldn't help but realize that her smile seemed genuine. They walked in silence for a while, Rhett enjoying having Scarlett close to him and the fact that he didn't feel the need to keep her entertained with senseless conversation. He glanced to her, wondering if he should broach the subject of his actions the other day. They seemingly did not upset her, but she had been in and out of consciousness she may not even know. She certainly wasn't acting like anything unusual had happened between them. He cleared his throat softly. "Are you really all right, Scarlett? If we shouldn't be out here, I don't want to cause you to be bedridden further." 

She looked up at him; almost forgetting about her wrap as her grasp on it loosened. "Really, Rhett, I appreciate your concern but I'm all right. I haven't coughed much all day today, and my head feels much better. The fresh air is soothing. If you keep it up I'm going to begin thinking this concern for me you're demonstrating is genuine." She smiled playfully with a giggle as she loosened her grasp on his arm. 

Rhett looked down at her pleased to hear her laugh. "Of course it's genuine, Scarlett. I'm not sure what thoughts go through that pretty head of yours, but I could think of better ways of spending five hours of my day then traveling by horse to visit someone whose company I don't enjoy. Now don't take that to mean anything other than what it is Scarlett." They stopped walking; Rhett turned to face her. "You're pretty, and your mother has taught you to flirt with beaux very well but I'm not looking for love or a wife." 

Scarlett's smile brightened, he had called her pretty. She had never waited so long to hear a compliment and while it wasn't much of a compliment she was pleased to hear it at any rate. She blushed appropriately, as she was supposed to when someone paid her a compliment. But then a pout crawled to her lips. "But Rhett, if you don't want those things why are you here? Why do you take the time to come see me? Surely you have friends in Atlanta. What do you need me for?" 

"Most of my friends in Atlanta are men, Scarlett, and obviously no where near as pretty as you. You intrigue me, I'm hoping one day that the Scarlett O'Hara I witnessed unbeknownst to you at Twelve Oaks that day will resurface and I'll be able to keep her from burying herself again." 

He unthinkingly put his arms around her waist bringing her to him. "You have no idea how you appealed to me that day, Scarlett. You were breathtaking. Your temper flaring, speaking what was on your mind despite the fact it wasn't proper, and going after what you wanted. Even if you didn't get it, it's commendable. Had your tantrum not been over another man, one obviously a fool not to be taken in by your display, I would have been tempted to take you right there and then. But obviously the timing was inappropriate and though I don't quite recall any longer how I managed I restrained myself." 

Scarlett couldn't tell if he was kidding or serious. She realized she should be upset with him for even making such a statement whether it was in jest or not, but she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him today. Instead, she went a different route with her emotions, one she was much better at and one that met with much better results, flirtation. "Why, Rhett, the things you say. Breathtaking when I'm angry? Really, you are too much, but I suppose since it appears I will not get a straight answer out of you as far as your reasons for visiting me I will just accept your visits for what they are. Maybe one day you'll tell me the truth." She smiled realizing that this reaction was not the one he expected. Why, it was almost as if he was daring her to get upset with his comments. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She stood tall; her shoulders squared seemingly daring him to say anything about the fact she didn't take offense to his statement. 

Rhett's smile widened. "Perhaps I am telling the truth, Scarlett. But I suppose you'll have to wait another day to find out, because I'm unwilling to play your southern belle games today." He watched her for a moment, his gaze dropping from her eyes, to her hand holding her wrap at her neck, to her covered bosom, to her waist and back up again. He knew she was aware of his gaze and that was what he wanted. He wanted her to know he found her appealing and perhaps pique her curiosity as to what he might do if she were to allow it. 

Scarlett lowered her eyes from his, staring at the ground she stood on for a moment. Now how on earth was she supposed to take that statement? Was he implying he could die or that he simply wasn't planning on returning to Atlanta or her? 

Surely he wouldn't die. He wasn't in the army and who would bother trying to hurt someone like Rhett anyway. She wasn't aware exactly of what he did only what Pa had mentioned about him. She raised her eyes to meet his, confusion evident in them. 

"Romanticize it. Rhett, whatever do you mean? I'm afraid you give me too much credit. While Pa has mentioned some of what it is you do I'm not all that knowledgeable on what exactly you do to accomplish it. Why it seems to me it's little more than sailing your boat from Europe to Charleston." She placed her hand on his forearm. "I mean if you don't want to see me any more, Rhett, why don't you just say so instead of speaking in riddles or making it sound as if you aren't going to come back." 

Rhett placed his hand on top of Scarlett's hand resting on his arm, and after a moment removed it from his arm without releasing her hand. "Think what you like, my dear, but the fact of the matter is I may never see you again. Whether I end up dead, in jail, or just unable to return to the States." 

He brought her hand to his face, kissing the palm lightly. He brushed his moustache lightly across her wrist as he looked into her eyes. "Surely you realize by now, Miss O'Hara, if I wasn't to return to Tara there'd be a reason for it. It can't have escaped your notice that I enjoy your company." He smirked slightly, realizing full well what he was saying and the implications that came with such a statement. 

Scarlett inhaled sharply as he placed his hand on top of hers. She tried to ignore her increased heart rate, but when he kissed her hand she could have fainted right there. What feelings he brought about in her. Feelings she never knew existed. Surely, what he was doing had to be wrong. Something that made her feel like this couldn't be right or proper. His kiss affected her all the way to her toes, she was sure she was blushing profusely. 

Then he started talking and his tone was turning to one that was familiar to her. The gentle kisses to her hand were forgotten. This is what she had been waiting eight months to hear from him and she wasn't about to let him forget it. "Do you, Rhett?" She batted her eyes slightly lowering her gaze from looking directly into his eyes. "I surely wouldn't know what to think. After all, you never have successfully explained to me who the woman was I saw you having lunch with months ago." She bit her lip with a slight gasp and withdrew her hand from his quickly. She hadn't meant to mention that. Fiddle dee dee. He would know now that she had thought about that day, and obviously more than once if it was still on her mind. 

Rhett laughed as he released her hand. "Why Scarlett," he stepped back from her slightly, taking her in. Trying to figure out what she might be thinking before he replied. "Surely you're not jealous. I was in town, my plans with you weren't until the next day and I enjoy the company of beautiful women so I invited my friend to have lunch with me. I believe I told you when we discussed this the following day that had I known you had plans to dine at that particular restaurant I would have gone elsewhere to avoid such a situation. Scarlett, I am not going to stand here, lie, and tell you that you are the only girl that I've seen over the past eight months. And believe me, I've seen quite a lot more of some of those girls then I have of you. Surely you realize you have no claim to me, just as I have none to you." He laughed at her startled reaction and grabbed hold of her arm as she turned to walk away. 

Scarlett couldn't believe her ears. He was not only talking about the woman he had lunch with, but there were others? She knew his reputation, knew of course what she had heard over the months but until now she didn't believe it. Oh whom was she kidding? 

Of course she believed it, but it was one thing to suspect and another to have it paraded about before her. He was admitting he had been with women, stood there with that smirk on his face suggesting that he had had relations with them. This man who with her had really been nothing but kind, who had saved her life, who had been in the position to take advantage of her and had not, and this man who for some reason could bring about emotions within her she had never experienced before. Not even Ashley. 

But who was he, Scarlett couldn't help but wonder, dismissing the question as soon as it entered his mind. Why did she need to know whom he was for after all? It didn't matter, so long as he continued to call on her and bring her pretty gifts once in a while. "Rhett, there's no need to be rude. I was simply pointing out that you never did explain that to me. But let's not talk about that." Her hand returned to its place in the crook of his arm, her dimples flashing. "Do you really enjoy my company, Rhett? I always figured there was something else behind your visits entirely." She looked up at him, her green eyes flashing with a flirtatious shine she so capably turned on whenever necessary. 

He took her hand in his again, the warmth of his big, strong hand enveloping her white delicate, child-like hand. He again brought it to his lips kissing the palm softly with tender kisses. He eyed her longingly, going from her hand to her eyes and once again scanning her clothed bodice before returning to her lips and settling once again on her eyes. "Oh there is something behind my visits, Scarlett. Don't ever kid yourself about that and think I have no reason for my actions. I very rarely do something without a motive, though sometimes the motive may even be unknown to me right away. And I bet you could very ably tell me my motives with you, Scarlett, if you looked within yourself to find the answer." 

Scarlett's eyes were on her hand, she moved them slightly to meet his gaze and then in embarrassment cast them down once again to her hand watching as his lips planted soft kisses on her hand. Suddenly she felt as if her stays were tied too tightly and she would faint. Her heart was beating rapidly, she knew she was flushed, and when she looked into his eyes again she saw something in them she had not seen in another man's eyes. 

She had no idea what it was, this look in his eyes, but it burned right through her. She tingled down to her toes from it. "Release me now, Rhett, please." The words were said softly almost breathlessly. How she caught her breath and was able to get the words out with some semblance of being convincing she would never know. At least she thought she sounded convincing. Rhett released her hand at any rate. 

He smiled down at her as she spoke the words. He knew she had to strain to say them, knew it took every ounce of willpower contained within her to utter those words at that moment. Not that he expected her to give into his advances on a bed of pine needles outside of Tara. That was tacky and low class, but he was tempting her. 

He knew he was making her think and feel things that were strange and unfamiliar to her, yet they felt good. He knew that she was plagued with guilt for despite asking for her hand back, he knew that if he hadn't. That is to say if he had continued kissing her hand as he was doing she more than likely would have allowed it despite her attempts at remaining proper. He would of course never have done that. No from a lady is no after all, he was almost thirty-four years old and had yet to force a woman to do anything. He wasn't about to start now. "Do you feel all right, my dear? You're looking rather flushed. You're not going to faint on me, are you? I really don't know that I like the idea of having to carry you into Tara yet again. It gets old after the first couple of times." 

Out of his grasp, she was able to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. "Of course, Rhett I'm fine. I didn't mean to worry you. I don't know what came over me." She smiled up at him, her dimples flashing and her eyelashes fluttering. "I suppose we should be getting back to the house, or Mammy's liable to come looking for me and she'd skin me alive if she saw that." 

Color crept fully to her cheeks as she realized that she was more worried about Mammy then the fact that Rhett had kissed her hand at all. She was quite certain now that Rhett would propose to her, perhaps on his next trip to Atlanta. Perhaps being away from her for a while would make him realize he loves her. In her experience, no man did these things unless that was his intent. 

What fun she would have with him with that piece of information. Her eyes twinkled with the thought that she, Scarlett O'Hara, could get a man like Rhett Butler to propose. Of course, she had no desire to marry him and that just made it more pleasurable a thought for her. She didn't imagine he got told no very often and what a pleasure it would be to say no to such a question. A question she s didn't think he asked very many, if any at all. She remembered his slighting marriage, talking about being able to get the positive benefits without the negative and she wondered if that's how he truly felt. She shrugged it off, she'd think about that when he returned and asked her. She'd have a lot of things to tell him then. 

Rhett laughed heartily as he watched Scarlett, his eyes narrowing slightly almost as if he knew what was running through her mind. "Yes, I'm sure Mammy would have a fit." He walked toward her and she placed her hand through his arm, but instead of walking he turned slightly and brought her to him, his arm supporting the back of her neck as he tipped her head back gently. "And I'm sure this would make her skin me if she saw it." 

He bent to kiss her, hesitating at the last minute as he opened his eyes to look at her. She stood before him, her eyes closed, face turned up. She wasn't exactly posed to return a kiss, but it was obvious she wasn't going to reject one either. He released her suddenly, bringing his hands to her face placing both palms gently on her cheeks supporting her face. "Look at me, Scarlett." 

She opened her eyes slowly. "Tell me what you remember about the other day. You were in and out of consciousness. Do you remember anything?" He wasn't sure why he asked the question, but for some reason he didn't want to kiss her if she had no memory of him kissing her the other day. He dropped his hands from her face to her shoulders. 

Scarlett gasped slightly when Rhett took her into his arms. He was going to kiss her now and she would no longer have to try and remember whether or not he had or what it was like. It seemed like forever went by, and he hadn't kissed her yet and suddenly she felt his arms move from around her and his hands resting against her face. She opened her eyes hesitantly when he bid her to do so; not wanting to she had to will them open. 

"What?" She asked in amazement to his question. What did he want her to say? 

"Well, I don't remember much, Rhett. I remember riding along and something spooking Jasmine. After that, I remember waking up and you were sleeping in a chair with your feet on the bed." She giggled lightheartedly as she remembered. "Oh but I was mad at you, Rhett, I saw the whiskey bottle you had by the bed and thought you were drunk. I remember waking up by the fire and you smelled like my father, not really like my father, but you smelled of cigarettes and whiskey. I remember smiling at the thought of those smells making me feel at home." She blushed slightly, wondering if she should reveal anymore of what she remembered. "I remember falling asleep next to you and waking up with you unaware I was awake so I watched you for a while in the darkness." 

She watched him for some sign as to whether or not he wanted her to continue, sensing he did she shut her eyes. "I think I remember you kissing me, Rhett, though I could be mistaken of course. I remember you helping me onto your horse and then I remember waking at Tara." She let out a breath of relief; tempted to ask him if her memory was correct but realized even mentioning it was embarrassing enough. 

Rhett raised his eyebrows slightly, a mischievous look in his eyes. "You think you remember? Why, Miss O'Hara, I hope you're not being coy with me. I realize that you were rather out of sorts that afternoon, but why is it only the part as to my kissing you that you put an 'I think' in front of?" 

She was sure her face was bright red now. "Well, I. Rhett, what type of question is that? It seems like I remember it, but I'm not sure if it was a dream or not. Truthfully, I'd heard such disreputable things about you I was sure a kiss wouldn't have been where you would have left it. But it seemed so real." She looked up at him, wondering why on earth she was talking to him like this. "I grabbed onto your arm, didn't I and that's when you pulled away from me. But why?" She bit her lip. 

"Forget I asked that, Rhett. I don't want to hear the answer." She peered up at him through her lowered lashes. "Unless of course you have a good answer." She giggled lightly, amazed that she was able to remain so light when talking about something that made her rather uncomfortable. 

"Why did I pull away from you, Scarlett? I think I have a good answer to that. First, let me assure you that you are correct in your memory. You looked at me your green eyes glowing slightly from the fire; you looked so complacent lying there with your chin resting on your arm. As far as why I pulled away from you. Well, it was simply my attempt at acting like a gentleman, Scarlett. You're very correct in thinking that had I not stopped when I did a kiss would not have been all I wanted to settle for. The circumstances were such that it obviously would have been very easy for me to take advantage of you and your state. While there have been women in my day I've encountered who I wouldn't have thought twice about taking advantage of in a moment of vulnerability, I couldn't bring myself to with you. Not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind." He smirked slightly, one corner of his mouth creeping up just enough to let her know he was thinking. "I hope that answers your question acceptably." He smiled slightly, realizing that he may have just overstepped his boundaries in what was acceptable conversation, but what he had said was true. He wanted her, badly in fact but not badly enough to take advantage of her. 

Scarlett turned beat red, a combination of embarrassment and anger at his comment. She reached up to strike him, but Rhett grabbed her hand. "How dare you, the thought crossed your mind indeed. You are no gentleman, Mr. Butler." 

Rhett laughed heartily as he watched Scarlett turn and walk back toward Tara. "I guess that means a kiss good bye is out of the question, my dear. You realize, of course, I may not return and this might be your last chance." 

Scarlett was walking quickly, her hands holding her skirts up off the ground. She heard Rhett's comment and halted her feet briefly to turn and face him. "I hope you drown, Rhett Butler. I hope your ship gets stuck in the middle of the ocean and you starve to death. My last chance to kiss you, hmmph, you'd be more accurate in saying that this was your last chance to kiss me." 

She turned away from him, storming back to the house where she sat on the steps waiting for him. Surely he would be right behind her to tell her he was sorry, that's what any gentleman did when they'd upset a lady. She didn't want to go inside the house just yet, she still hadn't calmed down. He sure was taking his time in walking back here, she thought. She heard his footsteps and bent her head quickly to focus on her slippers as he approached. 

"Well, Miss O'Hara, it seems I've upset you once again. I only spoke the truth and was answering a question you had posed no less. Forget about the part about the thought crossing my mind, I admit to throwing that in to spark the Irish in you. But the rest of it was acceptable enough of an answer. I can honestly tell you that you are unlike any woman I've ever met before and I didn't feel right taking advantage of you. So, before I go away and the last words I have from you are that you hope I drown or that my boat sinks might I get a proper good bye out of you?" He watched her as he leaned both forearms on the banister of the porch steps, eyeing her curiously. 

She raised her eyes slightly; looking at him through her lowered lashes a slight smile crawling to her lips. "I suppose, Rhett, but I don't understand why you have to say such hateful things sometimes." She stood and placed her hand on his forearm. "Have a safe trip, Rhett, and thank you for the walk. I was going positively insane indoors with Mammy watching me like a hawk." 

"The pleasure was all mine, Scarlett." He took her hand in his and kissed it politely, just slightly below her wrist bordering on the inappropriate in the placement of the kiss. "Hopefully you have not cursed me and I will live to return to Tara another day." He squeezed her hand gently. "Feel well, Scarlett." Rhett bowed slightly after releasing her hand from his grasp. He watched her for a moment as she dropped her hand to her side and turned to go inside. Once she had entered the house, he turned and walked to Athena whom he alighted and returned to Atlanta. 

He stayed away from Belle's that night, though it was hard to do. Holding Scarlett as he had that afternoon had left him filled with desire, but for some reason he enjoyed the feeling it left him with. Sleep was fitful and restless, but eventually it came to him with him waking the next morning to pack and eat breakfast before departing for the train depot. He stopped at Belle's on the way, saying good-bye to her, letting her know his travels would be keeping him out of Atlanta for a few months at least if not longer. She knew how to get in touch with him if she had to. His attorney in New Orleans always knew how to get a hold of Rhett and Belle knew should she ever need him she simply had to wire him and Rhett would be contacted straight away. The only other person who had this information was Rhett's mother. After saying good-bye to Belle, he made his way to the depot where he boarded the train that would take him to Charleston, from there he would board his ship, the _SS Valiant_ , to England. 

Scarlett returned inside after Rhett left and went straight up to lay down, asking Mammy to come unlace her she was ready for a nap. She lay on her bed mulling over in her mind all that she and Rhett had talked about that day. He seemed genuine in his statement, but why had he stopped himself from kissing her again today she wondered. Maybe he hadn't liked kissing her, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. 

She tried to recall where he said he would be visiting. Dublin, she thought that was in Ireland. She recalled Pa talking about it and wondered what it would be like there. The other places he mentioned were London and Paris, which she knew of, Barcelona and Düsseldorf, which she was not familiar with. She wondered briefly what it was he did exactly. From what her father mentioned, he shipped goods back and forth between here and there. 

What was so dangerous in that, she wondered? 

Surely, he must be joking, but she realized he hadn't appeared to be joking when he mentioned it. She drifted off to sleep, confident that if whatever it was that Rhett was doing were dangerous he'd escape unharmed. People like him always succeeded at whatever they attempted. 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Chapter Nine  
Word Count: 9,767

**September 1863**

It was nearly September 1863 when Rhett returned to Atlanta. The prior twenty months were spent between European ports where he bought silks and other fabrics, lace, bonnets, shoes, perfumes, wines, liqueurs, precious metals, jewels, filberts, pistachios, and other luxury items as well as basic staples. With him, he brought cotton, tobacco, corn, soybeans, wheat, oats, rye, and whatever other goods the States wanted sold and/or traded. 

A trip to South America was included as well for coffee, cashews, and Brazil nuts. He increased his fleet of boats to four from the one he began with in the early stages of the war. He worked diligently rarely sleeping, rarely remaining in a port longer then he had to to obtain goods and be on his way to the next port. 

He returned to the States in early July, spending a good six weeks along the East Coast: Boston, Hartford, Newark, Atlantic City, Dover, Richmond, Norfolk, Charleston, Savannah, Jacksonville and St. Augustine with Charleston being his final stop. In Charleston, he took the time to rent himself a room at a boarding house from Mrs. White, someone seemingly uncaring of his reputation. Of course, the six months rent cash up front probably helped to sway her as well. He also had a room at a house in New York. He didn't need one in Atlanta, he owned Belle's house, he would always have a room there whether it was Belle's or one of his own. He made his way by train to Augusta and Atlanta. 

The time on the water and working on the ships had increased his physique, making him stronger, more muscular. He was tan with a bit of ruggedness to him; he was more confident and well-dressed. While he had always prided himself on his appearance, he spent his hard-earned money on better fitting, stylish clothing. 

He had made himself a good amount of money over the past two years, enough that he no longer had to work quite as hard and a new wardrobe was something he would be the better for having. He knew he would still try to run the Union blockades, he always enjoyed meeting a challenge but there was no longer the need for him to be gone for months at a time. 

He arrived in Atlanta a different person then when he last was there. His sarcasm, wit, intellect and uncanny ability to sense what people were thinking had sharpened, as had his appreciation for the finer things that life had to offer. He didn't waste his money on things he wasn't going to use. The two rooms that he rented were sparsely furnished a bed, desk, and dresser was really all he needed. It was the luxuries he allowed himself to indulge in like good cigars, liquor, and food, finely tailored clothing, expensive accessories, and extravagant gifts for ladies. 

It was late when the train got into Atlanta, but being well rested he tipped a coachman and had his bags brought to the Atlanta Hotel. He had sent a telegram informing them of his arrival, so he knew a room would be waiting for him. Dressed in a pair of black trousers, a gray double-breasted jacket, and a gray ascot with a black hat he made his way to Belle's and was surprised to see her sitting at a table with one of the customers. This wasn't something she normally did, not even with Rhett. 

A new barkeep was working that night, Rhett gathered she was new because she treated him rather rudely obviously having no idea who he was. Normally, he would have taken the time to soften her up, but didn't want to bother on this particular evening. He was more interested in Belle and whom she was talking to, she seemingly hadn't noticed he'd come in yet which was again unusual for her. 

Tempted to ask the barkeep about the man Belle was with, he refrained finding some amusement in the fact she may be a bit startled to realize he was, in part, the man responsible for her having a roof over her head. He remained at the bar for a while longer, nursing his whiskey, when he finished it and had requested another he decided to make his way to the back room. He walked past the table where Belle sat, tipping his hat politely as he walked past and found a recently vacated seat at one of the tables. As he was dealt in, he saw Belle call one of the girls over to her table and talk to them. A few minutes later Jaclyn entered the room with a bottle of Bushmills for Rhett, which he promptly broke the seal of and poured a drink for himself telling Jaclyn not to stray too far that evening. 

Being the ever-observant person that he was, Rhett noticed when Belle walked with the unknown man toward the doorway. A few minutes later, she came into view as she made her way toward Rhett, stopping to talk to customers along the way. Knowing her as well as he did, he knew that she was putting on airs of being happy. Outwardly, she appeared cheerful, but Rhett could tell by the way she carried herself that something was wrong. 

He wondered if she would tell him and realized that she probably would not. He smiled at her as she arrived at his table. "Good evening, Miss Watling. You're looking fine tonight, as if I'd expect anything less out of you by now." He allowed his eyes to take her in; he told the truth she did look nice. Rhett took great pains in making sure that Belle and her girls had enough material for plenty of new dresses, he had bolts of material for her this trip as well. 

Belle was more than shocked to see Rhett seemingly appear out of nowhere. The way he tipped his hat to her was so smug, and was so like him. She couldn't help but allow her attention to be diverted by him, despite the reaction she knew would be forthcoming from Palmer. She called Jaclyn over, telling her where to find Rhett's whiskey and returned her attention to Palmer. She hadn't told Palmer about Rhett, not that she would have known what to tell him anyway. As far as she knew, she was little more than a friend in Rhett's eyes, if he considered her at all that is. 

She thought Palmer would never leave, almost as if he sensed there was somewhere else she would have rather been. She walked with him outside, glancing in Rhett's direction who was seemingly minding his own business. One thing she knew about Rhett, he was never minding his own business. He had this uncanny way of knowing things that he had no right to know, but it was because he could blend in so easily that sometimes one would forget he was there. 

She stopped to talk to a couple of her regular customers, unable to take her eyes off Rhett. He had changed since she last saw him. It wasn't just outward appearances either. Sure, his hair was a bit longer than he normally wore it and he had a goatee to accompany his moustache. However, there was something else she couldn't put her finger on. 

She smiled brightly at his greeting hoping for the first time in years that he would choose to request the company of someone other than her tonight. She didn't want to answer his questions today. Not to mention she wasn't ready for him to see the bruises that Palmer so carefully placed everywhere but on her face. He had done that once, bloodied her lip, but since then had never struck her face again. "You are too much, Mr. Butler, but thank you nonetheless for the kind words. Is Jaclyn treating you well tonight? I hope the men here aren't taking your money too willingly." 

Rhett laughed heartily. "I'm afraid they're all too willing to do just that this evening. It seems my popularity hasn't increased any in my absence. And, yes, Jaclyn as always is doing her job very well." He noticed she seemed distracted, inattentive so he returned his attentions to the card game at hand letting her get back to whatever it was her mind was on. He hoped there was nothing wrong with the business, though he didn't think that was it. She had always come to him in the past when there had been problems and he had taken great pains before he left to ensure that the bar was well supplied and future orders placed that should have more than met her requirements. Thoughts of Belle were quickly forgotten, as the game he was involved in got more intense. 

After he had finished playing cards he accompanied Jaclyn to her room for the rest of the evening. Returning downstairs later, he was more than a little surprised to see Belle sitting at the bar with a drink. Usually the nights he entertained one of her girls she tended to be somewhere else until he left. The barkeep that had been rude to him earlier was still working he observed as he walked in that direction. He approached Belle and set his hat on the bar. "Good evening again, Miss Watling. What a shame it is to see someone such as yourself drinking alone. Might an old friend share in one with you before he heads out for the night?" He smiled as he gestured for the barkeep. She stared at him disinterested as he ordered a drink for himself as well as one for Belle. When she returned with the drinks, Rhett laid money on the bar for both drinks. 

Belle saw Rhett come downstairs and thought about going into her office and just shutting the door to avoid him tonight, but she decided against that. She got upset with herself for thinking that way; Rhett had always been a friend. He just had an odd way of showing it at times. She hadn't allowed thoughts of Rhett and the strange twist her life had taken in the past year or so since he had been gone, she tried to avoid thinking about it all unless she had to. 

Seeing Rhett tonight made her think about it. Something inside her had changed the day she saw him leave the store in town with flowers. She knew they were for a girl, she wasn't overly bright, but she wasn't dumb. What she couldn't figure out, however, is who the girl was. She asked around discreetly over the past year and nobody had seen Rhett associate with anyone enough to warrant flowers. She knew that day that she had to move on and put all thoughts of him thinking of her as anything but his friend out of her mind forever. 

Enter Palmer. 

He was almost the direct opposite of Rhett. For Rhett's darkness, he was blonde haired and blue eyed. He was tall and lean like Rhett, but unlike Rhett outwardly gave the impression of being kind and gentle. Rhett on the other hand gave the impression of being hard, roguish, and sinister yet was one of the most kind-hearted people Belle had ever met. He was always there to help her; even if his verbal response was one of sarcasm, his actions were always genuine and thoughtful. 

When he had found out what her father used to do to her, had she known where he lived at the time she was sure Rhett would have gone off and killed him. She didn't know at the time that she had told Rhett about it where her father had lived, she knew now. She had sought him out once, and found him easily enough. He had only moved three towns over, enough to get away from the scandal. She had hoped he had changed and that she could have her father back. He was worse then he'd been right before she finally got the courage to leave. She shuddered at the memory of that night. Yes, Rhett had been a Godsend at a time when she needed to know that there was men out there you could count on that wouldn't hurt you. 

Palmer had seemed so kind at first as well. She couldn't understand exactly why someone would be interested in her romantically given her profession, but he hadn't seemed to mind it. He called on her at the bar; his only request was that she stop seeing customers in that way. She had reached a point where it was no longer necessary for her to do so anyway so she agreed to his conditions. 

It was nice to have someone want to be with her for her that she ignored the little signals he gave off that perhaps underneath it all he wasn't so nice. He lost his temper easily, got mean and nasty when he'd had too much to drink, and was rude to some of her girls if they didn't get his drink orders right. It must have been last Christmas when he first struck her. He accused her of having a customer the night before, which she hadn't. She admitted to having someone in her room, but it wasn't for business. 

He had hit her so hard that she fell to the ground and hit her head on the corner of her nightstand, the cut from the fall requiring stitches. She had a bruise along the right side of her face for at least a week; her mouth was so sore it was difficult for her to eat. That was the first and last time he ever struck her face. Since then, he'd kept the blows to her body, arms, back, and legs. At first, she could tell when he was upset, but these days the silliest things set him off she never knew what it would be next. She knew if he knew about Rhett, anything about Rhett, that another beating would follow so she somehow had to let Rhett know without telling him anything was wrong. This was one time that Belle was glad Rhett liked to remain anonymous in his business dealings. All paperwork was in her name as far as the city of Atlanta knew only Rhett's attorney had the paperwork that referred to Rhett's involvement. 

At first this had angered Belle, she had taken it to somehow mean Rhett was embarrassed about his involvement with her, but she later realized  and especially now  that it was just as much for her protection as his. People talked enough about his frequenting her establishment, a few people knew he had a key. If they knew he owned the place yet received no payments from Belle people would think she was a kept woman. Neither needed such rumors flying around about them. They had enough to deal with individually. 

Belle smiled as she took her glass. She looked at Caytlin with a slight frown. She tried not to be hard on her girls, but there was no room for a barkeep to be rude and if this girl were rude to the likes of Rhett whom would she be nice to. 

"Caytlin, honey, I'm afraid you really need to work on your presentation. Mr. Butler here is one of my best customers, he should never be treated with anything but respect and I don't want to ever hear that you act this rude to him or anyone else in my bar or you will be without a job." 

Belle stood holding her glass and gestured for Rhett to follow her into her office. Her eyes grew wide when he went to shut the door and she snapped, "No, leave it open." She lowered her eyes embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Rhett, things have been a little crazy lately, I try and keep the door open so that I can see what's going on in the bar. There are so many new people in town some of them need to be taught a lesson or two in manners." She sat in the chair behind her desk, pulling out a bottle of scotch that she saved for her and Rhett on such occasions. 

Rhett pulled a chair closer to the desk and sat eyeing Belle curiously. "So, tell me what's been going on. Not just here, though it appears business is booming. Maybe I should buy you a second house to run." He was joking, though the thought was one to be considered. Saloons were almost guaranteed to make money if you knew how to run the business, which Belle obviously did. He smiled smugly. "You are looking nice, Belle, but there's something different about you. In fact, you haven't even looked at me like I'm here yet. I haven't done something to make you mad at me already have I? I've only been in town a few hours." 

She sighed with a slight smile. "No, Rhett, I can never stay mad at you anyway." She took a drink. "Rhett, I want an honest answer to something please. The last time you were in town, before you left for your trip overseas." She gulped looking down into her glass. 

"I saw you leave a store with flowers and you rode out of town on Athena. I know it's none of my business and I know that you have no commitment to me. Are you seeing someone Rhett?" There she had asked him, it wasn't as difficult as she had thought it was going to be. The question remained, however, would he get mad at her for asking. Would he think it was none of her business? She had no idea what she would do if the answer were yes. 

Rhett was startled; not only by her question but that she had seen him. He thought a moment, fiddling with the cuff on his trousers. "Belle, there's a girl, Scarlett O'Hara that I met a couple of years ago who lives about twenty miles from here, Clayton County. I've paid her a visit a few times, but I don't know that I would consider it seeing someone. The flowers you saw were for her." He relayed the story to her about Scarlett and the horse. 

"She was ill and I told her I'd call on her to make sure she was well. I'm certainly not courting her, Belle, if that's what you're thinking. I'm not the courting type. After all, I'm sure her parents would take one look at me and my reputation and show me the door if I announced intentions other than friendship with the girl, but knowing this I can't seem to stay away from her." 

He sighed slightly, that was the first time he had said those words aloud but they were the truth. 

He couldn't stay away from her. 

He had many opportunities abroad and had his choice of a bevy of beauties, and while he certainly hadn't abstained he had often found his mind wondering to Scarlett, Tara, and wondering how she and her family were surviving the war. 

Belle rolled her eyes, she could always tell when Rhett was deep in thought, and this was one of those moments. She knew that she needn't wonder again about where her relationship with Rhett would go, at least not as long as this girl was a factor. While she knew she wasn't the only woman Rhett saw, he had never in all the years she'd known him mentioned one and certainly not by name. 

The thought he might just be interested in her for the challenge entered her mind; it was certainly a possibility. Rhett shrank away from few challenges. Her eyes shot up as she replayed the name in her mind. "O'Hara you say? Why, I wonder if it's the same girl who's staying here in town with that annoying Pittypat Hamilton. I swear I heard that's what her name was, she's been causing quite a stir from what I understand." 

She bit her lip, regretting having spoken the words before they had even left her lips. She realized, however, if she was going to pull her deception off on Rhett, she couldn't let him even think she might not be happy with Palmer. Therefore, by mentioning the O'Hara girl might be the one she'd heard about, perhaps he would believe her charade. 

Rhett hid his surprise at the news that Scarlett might be in town rather well. "I would imagine, Belle, if she's creating quite a stir, then it is in fact the Miss O'Hara I'm speaking about. She has two sisters, but the one is too young and I imagine the other isn't near as attention grabbing as Scarlett. Miss Hamilton's house you say?" 

He raised his eyebrows slightly thinking a call was in order to Miss Hamilton's house the following day as he made an effort at changing the subject. "So, since we seem to be on the subject of revealing truths. Who is the gentleman I saw you with earlier this evening?" 

"Just a man I've been seeing a bit of lately, Rhett. He's from the town I grew up in and came to Atlanta about nine months ago or so. You know, it's been so long since I've spent time with anyone outside this saloon besides you of course that I almost didn't remember how to act when he first asked me to dinner." 

She smiled slightly, thinking back to the day Palmer first came into the bar. How she wished she had pretended she had no idea who Palmer Taylor was but it was too late for that now. She poured herself a drink, offering one to Rhett pouring it without waiting for his response. "Rhett, I have one request of you, though. He doesn't know about you. I mean anything. He's a jealous fool, Rhett, really. I just don't want you running into him and running your mouth off about something. Not that you would, I realize you're very discreet about things but I just want to make it clear. I have no problem with him knowing you're an old friend. But friendship is it as far as he's concerned, and nothing at all to do with the business." 

Rhett was unable to hide his surprise this time. "Well, I'm happy for you, Belle. What a coincidence, running into someone from your childhood. And of course all aspects of our relationship will be kept in strictest confidence, as if I would tell him anyway. But I believe I understand what you're saying. You just make sure he understands that you have someone who gives a damn about what happens to you, Belle. You understand? I know too many women in your position who fall for the first nice guy that comes along who treats them like a lady instead of a whore and they end up hurt or dead. Just make sure he understands you are not alone in the world, whether it's me or someone else you want to pin it on I don't care." 

Belle nodded sincerely surprised at Rhett's outburst of emotion. She knew he cared about her, knew that she was his friend but she never took the time to realize that he truly did care for her. "Of course he knows that, Rhett. He's no fool." But the truth was, other than Rhett she was very much alone and Palmer knew it. 

They enjoyed another drink or two together; Rhett telling Belle some of his stories from the time he was gone. He returned to his room later then he had meant to but glad he had taken the time to talk to Belle. The possibility of Scarlett being in Atlanta instead of Tara appealed to him. He could stop in to visit her whenever he wanted to without making it obvious that he was there to see her, something that her living twenty miles away made it difficult to accomplish convincingly. 

He set out his suit for the following day as well as two neatly and simply wrapped boxes. One was wrapped in green with a silver ribbon; the second was a much smaller box wrapped in burgundy with a gray ribbon. He held the second box in his hand for a moment with a slight smile crawling to his lips as he realized Scarlett's reaction to this gift could prove to be the most interesting thing to happen between them yet. He bought the gift more as a joke, as something to shock her with. 

He woke the next morning, taking breakfast in his room instead of eating downstairs in the restaurant. While arranging for his breakfast he took the liberty of sending someone to inquire as to which O'Hara was residing with Miss Hamilton. If it was indeed one of Scarlett's sisters, he had no reason to go there and would instead go to Tara. His breakfast tray was brought up accompanied by a note from the concierge indicating that one Scarlett O'Hara was residing with Pittypat Hamilton and Melanie Wilkes on Peachtree Street on the north end of town. 

Rhett tipped the gentleman and sat to eat his breakfast while perusing the morning's paper. When finished, he dressed in a pair of black trousers, a hunter green jacket, and a black cravat. He took the presents for Scarlett and started to leave. As an after thought, he returned to one of his bags and pulled out one of the small boxes of chocolate covered truffles he'd brought back with him from Paris for just such an occasion. 

He approached the Hamilton home and alighted his carriage. After securing the horses to a hitching post he made his way through the gate and up the sidewalk to the front door where he rang the bell. An elderly black man answered the door and after Rhett gave his name, Peter showed him to the parlor indicating he would get Miss O'Hara closing the parlor doors as he left the room. Rhett took the opportunity of being unobserved to take in his surroundings. 

The home was obviously inhabited only by women, as was evident in the décor. He wondered how Scarlett came to be staying here, his thoughts interrupted by the sound of the parlor doors opening. Rhett turned with a smile. "Why Miss O'Hara, what a pleasure it was to learn I wouldn't have to travel so far out of my way to visit you. I trust you are well, you certainly look as pretty as last I saw you." 

Scarlett had been in the sitting room with Pitty and Melanie working on a quilt for someone or another who was in need when Peter announced she had a visitor. Scarlett tried to refrain from pushing the quilt off her and jumping up in exhilaration at the news that someone was here to take her away from the tedious job of sewing. How she hated sewing, cause or no cause. She hated it and couldn't understand how Melanie could stand to sit there all day sewing away. Yet another thing that gave Scarlett cause to dislike Melanie. 

She excused herself, assuring Aunt Pitty that she did not need to be chaperoned in the parlor. Dressed in a white muslin dress with light green flowers printed on it she stopped in front of the hallway mirror to make sure her hair looked all right. She stopped briefly in front of the parlor doors; pleased Peter had closed them and caught her breath before entering. 

She smiled at Rhett, basking in his compliment. She wasn't the same sixteen-year-old girl that he had last seen and she hoped he noticed. "Why, Rhett, you do know how to flatter me. You've been away for quite some time, I am glad to see you made it back in one piece." 

She looked at him for a moment; something was different about him. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but this was not the same Rhett Butler standing before her that left her that day at Tara almost two years ago. And his goatee, it made him look even more devilish then he normally looked, as if he were trying to hide something by covering his face. She looked at him, her green eyes wide and curious. "Did you really travel to all those places you said you were going to go to, Rhett?" She sat on the couch, offering him the chair next to her as she adjusted her skirts. 

"Yes, Scarlett, I really did. I went all over Europe and to Brazil. I've been back in the States for about two months but had stops to make up north as well as here in the south. In fact, I've brought you some presents, as well as one for Miss Hamilton. I figured it would help ease her conscience about someone with my reputation coming to see you." He presented her with the two boxes meant for her, setting the third on a table nearby. "Are you really glad to see I made it back, Scarlett? Or is it just out of boredom. I often wondered if thoughts of me crossed your mind in my absence." 

Color crept slightly to her face at his statement. Truthfully, her thoughts had wandered to Rhett many times over the past months. She had missed his visits, their talks and of course his gifts. "Why, Rhett, you know better than to ask me such a question. Of course I wondered about you. I mean, I grew somewhat accustomed to your spontaneous visits to Tara, and I found myself every once in a while wondering if you were ever coming back." 

She looked at the presents and then to him, and when he indicated he wanted her to open the burgundy package first she did. Undoing the gray ribbon she couldn't help but wonder what it was. Having been to all those foreign places, it could be anything. Upon opening the box and removing the tissue paper she pulled out two pair of silk stockings. She glanced up at Rhett, her cheeks coloring further at such an intimate gift. 

"Rhett!" 

She allowed her fingertips to trace the fabric lightly. "Did you really buy these for me?" 

She looked from the stockings to him wondering briefly how many other women he might buy stockings for. It had been so long since she'd had anything new, the fact that she should have been insulted by such a gift never entered her mind. The stockings felt so smooth underneath her fingers, and they were new. Oh, what some of the women she knew would do if they knew she had new stockings, a luxury no one allowed oneself lately. She bit her lip slightly as she looked at Rhett the thought that she shouldn't accept them finally entering her mind. Obviously if he hadn't wanted her to have them he wouldn't have bought them. 

Rhett laughed heartily, knowing full well what Scarlett was thinking. "Of course they're for you, Scarlett. Contrary to what you may think, there are certainly few women I go out of my way to buy gifts for. And trust me when I say you're in very good company. Aren't you going to open the other one? I bought it thinking you'd get upset at me over the stockings. So, maybe I better take it back and save it for another visit." He smirked slightly, his right eyebrow arching as he took in her shocked expression. "I'm teasing you, Scarlett. I can't bear the thought of a girl like you not having something new. I'm not cruel enough to take this one from you." He watched as she picked up the second box. 

Scarlett couldn't believe he had brought her two presents. She unwrapped the second box anxiously; hoping her excitement wasn't overly apparent. Inside the box lay two silver hair combs, each having a single round emerald stone in the center. She smiled as she took them into her delicate hands. "Oh Rhett, they're beautiful. But really you are too generous. How can I accept them without people thinking badly of me?" She ran her fingers along the silver teeth; oh, they were obviously well made and expensive. Then again, she didn't believe Rhett was capable of buying anything inexpensive or poorly made, as was evident by the gifts he'd given her thus far and his impeccable taste in clothing. If her mother found out that she'd accepted such an expensive gift and the stockings she'd surely have her head. 

"There you go. Who cares what people think of me for giving them to you? Is that it, Scarlett?" He laughed slightly. "It's all right, if I were concerned with what people thought of me I certainly wouldn't be sitting here in Miss Hamilton's parlor alone with you. I stopped worrying about my reputation long ago; you'd be surprised how refreshing it is. It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders." He smiled lightly as he pulled a cigarette out of his case and lit it. "So, what brings you to Atlanta, Miss O'Hara? Don't tell me you're here out of kindness either, I know there's something more to it then that. The third gift by the way is for the other ladies of the house, some chocolate truffles from Paris. I knew if I came bearing gifts for you without some sort of temptation for the others I'd not be allowed back again." 

"Oh well, Aunt Pitty is not chaperoned and wanted Melly with her, so I came too. Things are so boring at Tara and Mother thought it would do me good to be in the city for a while." Scarlett sighed slightly. "Of course Suellen can't stand the idea that I'm here and she's not, but she's always been jealous of me anyway." 

She put the hair combs back into their box with the stockings. She looked up at him suddenly, sensing he was watching her; there was something in his eyes. They were always intense, that much she knew but this look was different. It was almost as though he was looking for something in her. She shuddered slightly as she put the cover on the box. "How long are you in town for, Rhett?" 

"Well, that depends, my dear. On a few other things, you are one of them. Since you're here in town, perhaps you'd let me take you out for a right proper night of dinner and dancing, certainly much better then the one I gave you in Jonesboro. The restaurants are better here, not to mention your face looks much prettier without a big old bruise on it." He smiled as he thought back to that evening. She had genuinely thought he wouldn't want to be seen with her. 

Scarlett couldn't help but laugh, though the thought was embarrassing. "Yes, I'm sure I must have looked a fright, and you truly were kind to take me out anyway. I'm sure the thought crossed your mind that being seen with me in such a state would ruin your reputation. I really did have a nice time, though." She lowered her eyes to the box again. "And really, Rhett, you don't have to bring me such expensive gifts. Most girls might get the wrong impression if you continue to bring them gifts." 

"I'm sure most girls would, but then you're not most girls so I knew I wouldn't have to worry about that happening." He smirked slightly, one eyebrow rising in sync with the corner of his mouth. "My next trip will be up north, is there anything in particular you would like me to bring for you? A bonnet, slippers to go with the new stockings, perfume? You name it, my dear, and it shall be yours. I'm kind of taking it to heart, Scarlett, keeping you looking pretty. You're one of the few women I know of who not only needs to be kept pretty, but deserves to be, too." He stood suddenly. "Let's say you grab your parasol and we go for a walk. You can't tell me there's not someone standing with his or her ear pressed against the door right now. It's a nice day, and I'll be the envy of all Atlanta I'm sure walking with you on my arm." He smiled slightly, as he offered her assistance in standing from the couch. 

Scarlett smiled at him, her eyes glimmering slightly. It had been quite some time since she'd gone for a walk with a beau who was as well dressed as Rhett was. The ones that were in Atlanta to court her were looking rather ragged these days. She took the box of truffles from the table and walked toward the parlor doors. "Yes, it is a nice day, isn't it? Let me tell Pittypat and Melly that I'm going outside and give them the chocolates. How smart you are Rhett? You really do know women. I'll be right back." She left without waiting for a response to her statement. She returned a few minutes later with a parasol that had seen better days and waited for Rhett near the parlor doors before walking to the front door. 

When they had gotten outside, Scarlett took his arm with her free hand, the other hand holding the parasol above her head. It was a sunny and warm day, but not too hot. The streets and walkways were dry due to their having been no rain lately. Scarlett knew the looks they were receiving, she was fully aware of the fact Rhett wasn't well liked amongst Atlanta's folk, but she realized that she didn't care. 

All she cared about is that she had by her side a handsome man who brought her gifts from all over the world for no apparent reason. He had maintained he never gave gifts without a reason, but so far he had not given any indication that his reasons were anything out of the ordinary. 

She thought about the chocolates that Rhett had mentioned they had obviously either been for someone else or just something Rhett bought for such an occasion. He had no way of knowing she was staying in town with Pitty when he was in Europe. She pouted slightly, her mood shifting for a moment as she once again realized that she was not the only girl Rhett courted. She had no reason to be jealous, no reason to let it bother her that he saw other girls but she couldn't help but wonder what the other girls were like. Were they like her? 

She had heard rumors since she'd been in town that Rhett lived with a woman while in Atlanta, but she had no way of knowing whether or not that was true. It seemed like there were more rumors about Rhett than known facts, and he was right in that the truffles went a long way toward Pitty letting Scarlett see Rhett without a chaperone. While living at Tara she wasn't privy to such gossip, but wherever she went in Atlanta it seemed people talked about him. 

And while in one breath they praised his brave efforts to bring them goods that they needed and wanted, they ridiculed him in the next sentence because he seemingly didn't believe in the cause. "So what is it that brought you to Atlanta, Rhett? As much as I appreciate them I know you're not here to bring me some stockings and hair combs." She finally asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Other than the couple times she'd been in town and run across him by accident at restaurants she had no idea what it was he did while here in Atlanta and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know. Surely if the rumors were true and he lived with another woman he wouldn't be so bold as to be seen with her on the streets of Atlanta. 

Rhett smiled as he tipped his hat as they walked past a group of ladies who were chattering away. "How right you are, Scarlett, as charming as you can be it's not worth my time or energy to come to Atlanta simply to bring you gifts. Actually, I am here checking up on a couple of businesses I'm involved in to see if there's anything I will need to acquire on my next trip up north or overseas to ensure that Rhett Butler stays profitable. Though I have to admit the idea of actually getting to see those stockings on you did draw me here a bit faster than normal." He laughed, holding her hand on to his arm firmly but gently as he felt her begin to withdraw her hand. 

Scarlett struggled to get out of his grasp, but realizing that he was too strong instead just stopped walking. "Rhett, how dare you say such a thing. Is that why you requested a walk, so that you could be rude to me in public thinking that I wouldn't slap you." She lowered her parasol slightly without thinking, a stern look on her face as she held her head up proudly. "I can assure you, Rhett Butler, you will never have the opportunity to see those stockings or any other stockings on me in your lifetime." Proud of herself, she lowered her chin slightly afraid of being watched and thought of as being too forward. 

"Never is a word, Miss O'Hara, I've learned should be used sparingly because it always comes back to haunt you. I certainly wasn't suggesting right at this moment, but I'd be a liar if I didn't tell you I'm curious to know even what your ankles look like. And I assure you, my dear, one day I will see them." He smiled smugly, tipping his hat once again at passersby. "I've upset you, I can tell. Should I return you to Miss Hamilton's? Surely my company can't be less appealing to you then darning socks, baking bread or was it a quilt or bandages for the wounded you were tending to today. But if you want to return to that mundane existence, please don't let me keep you. I'm sure I can find another girl to walk with me; I am guessing there are quite a few girls your age in Atlanta lacking for male companionship. Though I doubt you're one of them." He smiled widely as he read Scarlett's eyes and in doing so her thoughts. He was well aware of the fact that she knew that he knew exactly what she was thinking and he could tell it did not make her happy. 

Scarlett stopped short, not sure of what to say. He knew her so well, she hadn't realized how well until just that moment. Most women wouldn't mind at all sitting amidst Pitty, Melanie, Mrs. Merriwether, Mrs. Meade, and/or any of the other women who were there at any given moment and darn and sew and knead and bake, but Scarlett couldn't stand it. 

She could scream out of boredom. There was hardly anything fun for her to do anymore, most of the men that were in town anymore were in town because they were injured soldiers and once they were well enough they returned to the front lines or ran away from their beloved cause having seen too much. 

"Well, of course I'm happy to do those things, Rhett. But I do welcome a break every now and again. I don't know how some of those women can sit here day in and day out and do nothing but sew and bake and care for the sick or injured. It's enough to make me scream some days." 

She lowered her eyes slightly. Truthfully, she had been happier to see Rhett than she'd been about anything lately; he was a welcome change from the monotony that came with the war. Of course, he was right about her beaux. Wherever Scarlett went there was never a lack of beaux for her to wrap around her fingers until she grew bored with them, but she never could stand the thought of sharing one of her beaux with anyone and that included Rhett. He was different she realized, he would see other women whether she was nice to him or not. This to her was the most perplexing thing of all, how was she to go about getting him to admit he was in love with her if he wasn't susceptible to whatever charm it was she had that appealed to most other men. 

She was sure he loved her, so personal a gift as stockings would not be given to someone that was a mere acquaintance; she couldn't imagine even Rhett doing that. But he was so hard to read. His eyes told her everything, yet told her nothing at the same time. She was sure if she could figure out what his eyes said she could figure out his secret. She didn't know why she cared whether or not he loved her, but she did care that whatever the reason he was unwilling to tell her. "And the men you talk of, Rhett. Of course there are some for me to dance with, but most of them can't dance, smell bad or have a look in their eye that tells me even though they're with me they're not." 

She blushed slightly realizing what she had said, hoping Rhett wouldn't find something in that statement to tease her with. Or even if he could that he would refrain. For some reason she was not in the mood for their usual barbs, and something inside her told her Rhett would know this and refrain. 

"Yes, I understand what you mean, Scarlett." He stopped walking and turned to face her. "It's the look of a man who has seen death too many times. The look of someone who saw his brother, friend, or worse yet in this war his own father blown to bits in front of him. It's the look of a man who sees a girl like you, Scarlett, and is reminded of what it is he started fighting for but no longer sees the reason to fight. I'm sorry you have to see that look, Scarlett, but get used to it. You'll be seeing more and more of that look as the Union troops get further and further south pushing more and more soldiers toward Atlanta, thereby bringing more and more wounded here." He looked to the streets of Atlanta before them, returning his gaze to hers. "I'm sorry someone like you has to see this, Scarlett." 

Scarlett looked at him, shocked. She had never really listened to his narratives before, but for some reason this one she had chosen to pay attention to and what he said rang true to her for some reason. "Why, Rhett. You talk as if you think we're going to lose the war." She raised her eyes, her green eyes gazing up at him fully no attempt at hiding them or at being coy. "Do you think the Yankees will win, Rhett?" 

Rhett pondered a moment, looking at her trying to decide whether to be honest with her. Talking to the citizens of Atlanta as a whole was an entirely different story than telling a plantation belle that the world as she knew it was going to crumble around her. That the shambles that would remain in its place would make her wonder if the life she had once led had truly ever existed or been merely a dream. 

"Yes, Scarlett, I think the Yankees will win." His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke the words, unthinkingly taking her hands in his as he spoke. "The world as you know it will no longer exist in due time. There will be no Confederate flag; there will be no slaves, and the days of plantations like Tara thriving will be gone. There will of course be plantations like Tara that will survive and flourish, but only because those plantation owners have the money and wherewithal to afford free slaves and hired hands. I imagine your father will be one of the few to survive, because he has spirit and compassion and your mother to soften whatever roughness he may exhibit to the hired help." He added, realizing the full extent of what he had just said. He smiled slightly tightening his grasp around her hands slightly and then released them. 

Scarlett dropped her hands to her sides hesitantly. She didn't want him to let go of her hands. Even though the words he spoke were hard for her to hear, she knew he spoke the truth or at least what he thought to be the truth, she wasn't angry with him and wanted the warmth and strength of his hands on hers. It was as if the strength of his hands coursed through her giving her further strength. 

She was a strong person to begin with, she knew this for her father had told her many times she was the boy he had always wanted just in a girl's body. "I don't know what to say, Rhett. What you said sounds as if you've thought about it for quite some time, as if you really believe it." She paused, looking down ashamed of what she was about to say. Not that she was going to say it, but ashamed that she thought it to say it. 

"And if you say that is how it will turn out, then I tend to believe you over all the others. Nobody around here travels and if they do, they certainly don't go to the places you travel to. I would imagine you would be one to listen to." She looked up at him, softness in her eyes. "Why don't they listen to you, Rhett? Why can a simple girl like me hear you and realize that the things you say ring true, but men who have gone to school and are doctors and lawyers cannot?" 

"You're very perceptive, Scarlett, and I might add there is nothing simple about you. I will answer your question. Because, Scarlett, they don't want to believe it. I think some of them do believe it, or like you realize that I have traveled enough and have enough friends in various places to know what the situation is on both sides. I think most just don't want to admit it to themselves that by fighting this war they are bringing an end to the life they thinking they're fighting to save. It's a waste, Scarlett. When it's all said and done we're going to wonder what it is we fought for and why. Too many people have died, I'm sure you know plenty of young men who used to sit by you at barbecues and reel you around the dance floor who will no longer have the opportunity to sit by or dance with anyone again." 

Rhett tried to hide his contempt, but found he could not and oddly did not feel uncomfortable for the passage that had just transpired between them. He truly believed that Scarlett did indeed understand him, and when he had said there was nothing simple about her he had been sincere. Indeed, she was far from being simple, because underneath the façade she put on to capture a man's heart lurked a person who he knew if given the opportunity could think and thrive on her own. He offered her his arm. "I should get you back to Miss Hamilton's or they will wonder what's become of you. Unless you had some place specific you wanted to walk to. I certainly don't want to ruin my chances of being allowed to call on you again so soon." He raised his eyebrow again, his eyes watching her with slight amusement. 

Scarlett stared at him a moment before taking his arm. He drove her crazy with his little comments that could be taken so many ways. Comments that coming from most other people would be rude, but somehow the same comments coming from Rhett did not seem rude. "No, we wouldn't want that would we?" She smiled at him haphazardly, once again trying to figure out what it was he hid in his eyes. She said nothing as they returned to Pitty's, she excused herself to tell Pitty she had returned while Rhett went to wait for her in the parlor closing the doors behind him she noticed. Pitty and Melanie were both upstairs resting as it turned out, so Scarlett returned to the parlor with a twinkle in her eye. "It appears we're the only ones awake, aside from Uncle Peter and Prissy of course." 

Rhett noticed the look in her eye and though he was tempted to comment said nothing. "Well, I should leave you to take your nap as well, Scarlett. I hadn't intended on keeping you for so long." He walked toward her and stopped when he was in front of her. "You better hide those stockings or I'll never be allowed back here, though you'll have to answer to how you came by them. You could always suggest you paid me for them, that you had asked me to procure you some fine silk stockings the last time I saw you. It's up to you." 

He shrugged as he started to return to the couch area to retrieve his hat. Feeling Scarlett's eyes on him, he turned his head quickly enough that she was unable to look away. He stopped and returned to her, his strong arms encircling her tiny waist as he brought her to him. He looked at her when he heard her gasp and met her wide-eyed glance by bringing his mouth to hers for a demanding kiss. His lips pressed and probed against hers gently but there was no mistaking that this was not a friendly kiss. He felt her lips moist and warm against his respond briefly. He pulled away hesitantly, not wanting to push his luck looking at her as she stood before him with her eyes closed, her head tilted up in response to his kiss. "Open your eyes, Scarlett." 

Scarlett gasped in surprise when Rhett took her into his arms. One minute he was walking away from her and the next minute he was pulling her to him, pressing her against his body. And then his mouth was on hers and for that moment she forgot that she shouldn't be standing in a room with the doors closed allowing a man to kiss her. What to do with her hands, she wondered. She pressed them against Rhett's chest, not able to think of anything else and she felt herself respond. 

She felt weak in the knees, she was short of breath, and when he pulled away she was dizzy. She was going to faint, she thought. How embarrassing, to faint from a kiss. _He'll think I've never been kissed before._ But then he spoke and she opened her eyes, her mouth still recovering from the feel of his lips against hers. Unable to speak she looked up into his dark eyes, her green eyes unable to hide the effect his kiss had on her. 

"I will call on you in a day or two, think about allowing me to see those ankles of yours will you?" He laughed lightly. "I'm kidding, Scarlett. There's no reason to get upset with me. I would hope I will be able to see the hair comb in use if nothing else." He released her from his grasp slowly and went to retrieve his hat. Returning to her side, he bowed slightly and kissed her hand politely above the wrist. "Good day, Scarlett." 

Scarlett wanted to scream, yell; something to make sure her voice still worked. Hadn't he just kissed her? A kiss that for that moment made her forget she had ever been kissed before. Yet here he was leaving her without saying anything about what had just transpired. She stammered for something to say, uncomfortable with the fact that one kiss could leave her that way. "Of course I'll wear it, Rhett." She rolled her eyes at the silliness of the comment wanting to say something else, but then it was too late for he had already opened the parlor doors. 

She followed him to the front door, the sound of her skirts rustling the only audible sound in the house at the moment. "Aren't you going to tell me what day, or are you going to keep me guessing?" She smiled slightly, an attempt to hide the affect he'd had on her. 

"I'll keep you guessing, Scarlett. A girl like you needs to be kept on her toes." He replaced his hat on his head and turned to walk away, leaving her standing within the open door. 

Scarlett closed the door behind her, leaning her back against it as she bit her lower lip slightly. What did he mean by that, she wondered? And then she wondered if he would try and kiss her again. Of course he would, but next time she would be prepared for it and could react better, maybe even stop him altogether. She couldn't have him thinking he could just kiss her whenever he pleased. 

She brought her right hand up to her chest, resting it against her heart, which had quickened even at the thought of his kissing her again. Her thoughts drifted to Ashley briefly, Ashley's kisses had never had that sort of effect on her. Actually, no one's had. Rhett's kiss had left her breathless and light headed. Usually she was just bored when someone kissed her. She waved her hand in front of her face. 

She couldn't think about that now. She'd think about it tomorrow, she needed to get those stockings put away. 


	10. Chapter 10

  
Chapter Ten  
Word Count: 11,835

It was three days later when Scarlett saw Rhett next. She was sitting on the porch while Melanie and Pitty had gone to bring some fresh bandages and blankets to the hospital. Scarlett opted not to go, having had her fill of the dying and disease of the hospital earlier that day. It had been an unusually hot day for September and Scarlett had a glass of lemonade pressed against her forehead trying to cool off. Still dressed in the frock she had worn to the hospital, an older gray dress with the first four buttons unfastened leaving the upper portion of her chest exposed. It felt good in the slight breeze to have cooler air on her flesh. 

She removed the glass from its place against her forehead, tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Taking advantage of the fact that it was dark enough that while someone standing on the street might be able to make her figure out on the porch that they would not be able to see how she sat she remained seated like this longer than she normally would have. She must have dozed off slightly because she was brought to attention by the sound of footsteps on the porch. Her eyes shot open and she knew her face was as crimson as a rose when she saw that it was Rhett standing before her. How long had she been like that, she wondered? And how long had he been standing there? "You should announce yourself, Rhett, rather than taking me by surprise like that." 

Rhett smirked slightly as he glanced at Scarlett sitting before him his eyes immediately drawn to the little bit of exposed flesh. "My apologies, Miss O'Hara. I did not realize you were resting. It was a long day I take it? May I sit?" He sat in the chair next to hers when she indicated he could. 

"You might want to take the opportunity to button up, Scarlett. That's all I need is for Miss Hamilton or Mrs. Wilkes to think I came here to take advantage of you when you were in the house alone." He grinned widely as she reached for her dress. "It's all right, Scarlett, I've certainly seen women display more than that. I won't tell anyone." He took the glass of lemonade that she had been holding so that she had both hands free to refasten the buttons. 

Scarlett fastened the buttons quickly, her eyes never leaving Rhett's her cheeks burning even further at his comment about other women. "I know you wouldn't tell anyone." She collected herself, smoothing out the bodice and skirts of her dress. "You're looking well, Rhett. Although I don't know why I should be surprised, I don't think I've ever seen you look anything but. You certainly don't seem to be suffering any from the war." 

"Well, now Scarlett, that's the first comment resembling a compliment I've gotten out of you in all the time I've known you. What's this is your heart softening? Have I managed to poke a hole in that armor you so ardently guard around your heart? I'd have to agree with you, though. One will not hear me complain about the effect the war has had on me. I have traveled all over the world, had myself a good time and made myself some money while I was at it." He sat back in the chair watching Scarlett in the little light the dusk allowed. "How is it you came to be here by yourself tonight? I'm surprised Miss Hamilton allowed it." 

"Well, Prissy's inside of course. I stayed because I'm waiting for word from Tara. One of us tries to remain at home; during the day it's Pitty who stays. I received word from Mr. Tarleton when he was here last week that my mother was ill. He promised to send word for me when he returned to Clayton County. He claimed it was nothing serious, but I'm worried. Mother's never been sick a day in her life, Rhett." 

She paused placing her hand on top Rhett's as a thought came to her. "Why she's the one the sick come to when they're in need of care. I can't tell you how many nights our dinner was delayed because Mother came in late and prayers needed to be said before dinner. How could one so good and strong take ill?" 

She bit her lip, trying to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. It was the first time she allowed herself to think of the fact that her mother was indeed human and not immortal. Realizing her hand still rested on Rhett's she removed it slowly embarrassed that she had so freely touched him. 

Rhett's eyes remained on his hand where Scarlett's had just lain. It was moments like this that he couldn't help but wonder if she had feelings for him. "You've known this for over a week and Miss Hamilton hasn't put you on the first train back to Jonesboro. I'm surprised at her. And more surprised at you, Scarlett, that you didn't mention anything about this to me the other day. Have Prissy pack your bags and I'll bring you to Tara tonight. Miss Hamilton and Mrs. Wilkes can survive without you for a few days while you reassure yourself your mother will be all right. I won't take no for an answer, Scarlett. I'll not have it on my conscious if something should happen to her that I did not act forcibly enough to get you to Tara." 

Scarlett looked up at Rhett shocked when she realized that he wasn't joking. He couldn't be serious. "You would do that for me, Rhett? I don't know what I've done to deserve someone like you." 

She went inside telling Prissy to pack her bags and returned to Rhett outdoors a few minutes later. She sat relieved, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Somehow she knew that Rhett would take care of everything. He always did. 

"You really are full of surprises and make it difficult for me to know what to believe about you. You are kind to me, are always there to rescue me it seems, bring me gifts seemingly without expecting anything in return and yet I hear so many things about you here in town that speak to the contrary of the behavior you display towards me." 

She looked at him curiously wondering if there was anything simple about him. He claimed not to be a gentleman, to not want to marry but yet he had never acted ungentlemanly toward her and appeared to be courting her as a beau interested in marriage would. She brushed a lock of hair from her face as she realized that unlike any beau she had ever had, he was always there for her. He might laugh at her, they might exchange words but somehow she knew that she could count on him. 

"Well, Scarlett, in my experience it's better to judge for yourself rather than listen to others. Perhaps the people who speak ill of me have done little to warrant my proving them wrong. Perhaps I've not asked anything of you because I'm saving them all for one big request. Or perhaps it's simply the fact that I've never met anyone like me before and I feel that it is my duty to somehow bring what's buried within you out. I just hope I'm here the day that all my hard work pays off." 

It was then that Prissy came to the door with Scarlett's bags. Rhett stood and took them from Prissy bringing them to his carriage and returning to Scarlett. 

"You'd best get a wrap, it's liable to get cold and be sure and leave a note for Miss Hamilton." He smirked slightly knowing that she wouldn't have thought of this courtesy had he not mentioned it as he took his hat from the table. "I'll be waiting by the carriage." 

Scarlett nodded absent mindedly as she watched him descend the porch steps, oddly finding comfort in Rhett's taking charge, and telling her what to do. She got a wrap from upstairs and scribbled a note to Pitty and Melly telling them where she was going and that she would return once she knew what was going on with her mother. Leaving the note with Prissy she shut the door behind her and made her way to Rhett's carriage. He stood upon seeing her walk toward him, helping her in her cheeks flushing once again at the contact between them. She adjusted her skirt and her wrap as Rhett got in alongside her. 

"I'm afraid this may be an interesting trip, Athena is not used to being hitched up to a carriage so I apologize in advance for any discomfort the ride may cause." Hoping she would not inquire as to where Apollo was he started Athena on her way towards Tara. They rode in silence for most of the trip, Rhett sensing Scarlett's apprehension about what she might find when she returned to Tara and her desire to be left alone to her thoughts. Not knowing what was wrong with her mother Rhett could offer little help in soothing her worries. It was dark by the time they reached Rough and Ready Pass where Rhett stopped and let Athena rest. She had done well so far, surprisingly for her first time guiding a full carriage. Rhett looked over at Scarlett who had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Not wanting to disturb her, he remained seated in the carriage while Athena rested. When he felt she had rested long enough he started her on her way again. It was a good thing he knew his way well enough for it was a dark night, there were clouds in the sky limiting his vision. 

When they arrived at Tara, Rhett removed himself as gently as he could from the carriage so as not to disturb Scarlett while he tied up Athena. Taking Scarlett into his arms, he carried her up the porch stairs knocking on the door with his foot. Scarlett wasn't heavy by any means, but it was late and he had had to work pretty hard controlling Athena on the ride out here, his arms were sore. 

Mammy opened the door, surprise evident on her face to see Scarlett. After being told everyone was asleep, Rhett asked Mammy to lead the way to Scarlett's room. He laughed lightly when he saw the look that came across her face. "Of course I ask that you come with us, Mammy. I wouldn't dare venture past the first floor without you. I just want to get her into her bed and unless you plan on carrying her yourself you'll have to lead the way." 

She shook her head in displeasure, but led the way upstairs nonetheless. Rhett set Scarlett on her bed barely taking in his surroundings knowing that Mammy was watching him like a hawk. One false move on his part and Mammy could put an end to his calling on Scarlett for good, and though nothing was said they were both well aware of that fact. 

He waited outside Scarlett's bedroom door while Mammy got her ready and into bed. "Join me downstairs, won't you please, Mammy, since you're the only one awake." Mammy followed him downstairs and joined him in the parlor. He asked about Mrs. O'Hara's condition and Mammy informed him that it was just a bad case of influenza. Pleased at the news Rhett inquired as to whether Mammy would see it in her heart to prepare the room for him upstairs he had slept in once before. It had been a long day; one ending in a trip he hadn't planned on taking with a horse that wasn't accustomed to a carriage being hitched to her. Realizing that Mammy didn't care for him, but that she would feel indebted to him for having brought Scarlett to Tara on such short notice, he made the request knowing that she would give in and allow him to stay. 

He followed Mammy upstairs to the third floor, stopping on the second floor so she could get some sheets and a pillow for the bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He woke the next morning, dressed in the same suit he had on the night before for lack of any other clothes to dress in and went downstairs. He found Suellen and Carreen sitting at the table enjoying breakfast, both of them almost dropping their spoons when they saw him enter the kitchen. 

Apparently, Mammy had neglected to inform them of his presence. "Good morning, ladies. I see that my presence comes as a bit of a surprise. I trust you weren't aware of your oldest sister's presence yet either." He sat at the table as one of the servants set a plate out for him, not showing any surprise at seeing him there. Of course, she wasn't Rhett thought, servants knew things before the head of the house sometimes. He sat with Scarlett's sisters listening to them talk of what had been happening at Tara since Scarlett left, instantly understanding why it was Scarlett tolerated Carreen more than Suellen. 

Scarlett woke the next morning wondering briefly where she was and why it was Mammy's voice she heard coming from somewhere in the room instead of Prissy's. It all came back to her then. She opened her eyes and after being reassured by Mammy that her mother's illness was nothing to worry about let Mammy dress her for the day in a white cotton day dress with a dark green print and a matching sash tied around the waist. Mammy fastened her hair back with bows the same color and material as the sash. She thought of Rhett and the fact that she had to be sure to thank him when she next saw him for bringing her here. He was right she did need to be here. Not only for her mother, but something inside her was missing being so far from Tara for so long. Pa had told her once she got her strength from Tara, that it was in her blood. She was beginning to think he wasn't talking nonsense at all as she had thought he was at the time the statement was made. 

She went to her mother's room, sitting with her for more than an hour before realizing how hungry she was. She had missed dinner the night before; her offer to bring her mother breakfast was rejected so she went downstairs somewhat out of sorts after seeing her mother that way. Throughout Scarlett's life her mother had never been lazy or remained in bed for very long in the mornings. In fact, she was up before some of the servants were sometimes. 

To see her mother lying in bed after eight o'clock was something Scarlett had never seen. Mammy had assured her it was just a bad case of influenza, that she would recover in time but Scarlett couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't just wishful thinking. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she was startled to hear Rhett's voice coming from the kitchen. She didn't know why she hadn't expected him to be here this morning; it must have been quite late when they had gotten to Tara last night after all. Of course he would have been tired and she knew that despite Mammy thinking it was improper she would have put Rhett up for the night seeing as how he was the one responsible for bringing Scarlett home to Tara. 

She took a moment to straighten out her dress wondering why Mammy hadn't dressed her in something more suitable for being around Rhett. She still had plenty of clothes at Tara; there should have been something better than what she wore. She bit her lip slightly, took a breath, and walked toward the kitchen and Rhett's voice. A smile crawled to her lips as he heard Rhett telling Suellen and Carreen a tale from his many adventures overseas the past months. 

"Pirates indeed, Rhett. And you defeated them all by yourself I imagine. Stop filling my little sisters' heads with such tales portraying yourself as the gallant hero." A hint of mischief was evident in her eyes, being replaced by one of worry as she realized that she had addressed him so informally in front of her sisters. Surely, they would tell Pa and then Pa would question Scarlett about Rhett's intentions. What if he no longer called on her after that? Scarlett couldn't bear that thought, despite what she may have told Rhett she had grown rather fond of him and his visits over the past two years. How could she have been so careless? 

Rhett stood when Scarlett entered the kitchen. "To the contrary, Miss O'Hara, I believe I've shown myself to be quite the hero a few times in your presence. Perhaps not defeating pirates, but I'm always gallant when rescuing fair maidens." He quipped with a smirk on his face as he noticed color creep to her cheeks. "I was just entertaining the younger two Miss O'Hara's with tales of foreign lands and people while I waited for you to venture downstairs. Now that you're here perhaps you'd accompany for a brief walk outside after you've eaten before I return to Atlanta." He retook his seat as Scarlett sat next to him at the table as Suellen and Carreen sat on the other side of the table across from him. 

Scarlett didn't realize quite how hungry she was until the food was put before her and despite the fact that she was supposed to eat lightly in front of a man she didn't care this morning for such rules. Surely Rhett would understand not to mention with his having a sister he would know that ladies did indeed have appetites. 

"Yes, I would love a walk this morning, Mr. Butler. I'm afraid it's been simply too long since I've been able to enjoy the fresh air here at Tara. Mother is resting, Mammy says she usually wakes up for a bit in the afternoons so as long as I'm back to the house by then I'll accompany you for the morning." She noticed his curious look at her addressing him as Mr. Butler and she looked at him pleadingly hoping he would not comment. 

Understanding Scarlett's reasons for referring to him formally, Rhett said nothing and went on to tell Suellen and Carreen more stories of the people he encountered. He told them of his experiences with Ireland, all three of them were curious to hear about his tales of Ireland, wondering if it lived up in reality to what their father made it to be. Not one to dash the hopes of the three of them, or to do anything to lessen their opinion of their father and his homeland he built Ireland up as best he could. 

It was a beautiful country; there was no denying that. But it was also a country with a lot of problems that were better left unspoken of. When Scarlett had finished eating and went to retrieve a parasol from her room, Rhett excused himself from the kitchen table and went to wait for Scarlett in the foyer. He smirked slightly as she came downstairs with a pink parasol. "This is a day to make note of in my memoirs. Scarlett O'Hara is not the picture of fashion and style. Really, Miss O'Hara, you couldn't do better than a pink parasol?" He knew, of course, while she more than likely had some things here at Tara, things such as coordinating parasols weren't something she had thought of when leaving Atlanta last night. For all he knew, the parasol she was using was that of her mother or sisters. 

Scarlett got to the bottom step and laughed at his words. "You mean pink and green don't match? And here all these years I've been going around thinking they did." She batted her eyes with a giggle, her dimples flashing as she tilted her head up slightly to meet his gaze. She put her hand on his arm enjoying the surprised look on his face to her reaction to his comment. "Well, are we going to go for a walk or not?" Her smile widened as she tapped his arm lightly with the top of her parasol. 

Rhett opened the door allowing Scarlett to pass through the doorway first with him closing the door behind him as he exited Tara. He placed his hand under her elbow as he helped her descend the porch steps and shifted his arm so that she could place her hand on his arm as they walked toward the spot at Tara they always seemed to end up. 

"You never cease to amaze me, Scarlett. I take it you haven't informed your family as to how often you've seen me, or are you afraid that they'll think I've compromised you somehow if you address me as Rhett. Surely after over two years of having made my acquaintance you have the right to call me Rhett." He stopped, turning to look at her. "Or are you afraid, Scarlett? Afraid perhaps that if you reveal your informality toward me you might need to admit things to yourself and others about me?" 

He looked at her intensely, his dark eyes looking deeply into her green ones looking for something there. Did she care for him? There were times he went away from their meetings with the feeling that she did care for him, and there were times that he honestly couldn't figure her out. She kept her heart guarded so closely that he wondered if he would ever make a dent in it. How many more times did he have to demonstrate he was there for her at the drop of a hat? 

Scarlett gazed into his eyes, feeling as though she were lost in them for a moment. She couldn't figure out why he was looking at her like that, so she lowered her head slightly so that their eyes were no longer in contact. "Just what are you insinuating I might need to admit, Rhett? I'm not afraid to call you by your name, but under the circumstances with my mother ill I found it best not to give Suellen and Carreen something to gossip about. I just want my mother to get well without her having to worry about you. If she thought I was in Atlanta spending time with you, Rhett, she'd worry. Pa has always been on your side about things, ever since that night that you intervened with Mr. Whiting." Color crept to her cheeks as the memory came back to her. "But Mother has always carried doubts about you. Thinking because of your reputation, which of course she won't tell me anything about, you are somehow only spending time with me to compromise me. Pa and I have assured her that this isn't the case. I told her that while you've given me gifts, you've never even so much as asked for a kiss in return. Perhaps she doesn't believe me; perhaps she thinks that you're just saving it all up to request more than a kiss in return for all of your kindnesses. So no, Rhett, it has nothing to do with not wanting to admit anything, I just don't want my mother to worry and delay her recovery any." She placed one gloved hand on his forearm and peered up at him, her parasol giving the shade required. "Surely you can understand that. You speak bitterly of your father, but I've never once heard you utter an unkind word about your mother. So that tells me you're fond of her, and that you too would do nothing to cause her any problems." 

Rhett placed his free hand on top of Scarlett's tiny gloved one that rested on his forearm, patting it gently. "Yes, of course, you're right. I still wish you'd do away with the Mr. Butler's altogether. But if you must here at Tara, I understand." They walked a few paces more in silence before stopping at the spot they normally walked to at Tara. "Tell me something, Scarlett. Since you spoke of my reputation. What is it you've heard about me? And why is it, assuming you've even heard only a hint of the gossip about me, you continue to let me call on you? No respectable woman would, aside from Mrs. Wilkes of course, but she would see kindness in a Union soldier given the right circumstances." He helped Scarlett take a seat on the ground, placing his jacket underneath her to prevent her dress from getting soiled. He took her slippers off, surprised she allowed him to do this, and set them at her side. He laughed slightly. "Now I see why you let me do that. You're wearing your stockings. I'm proud of you, Scarlett, and while I could I will not take the liberty of viewing your ankles. I'll save it for a more appropriate moment." 

Scarlett let a small smile crawl to her lips. The feel of Rhett's hands on her feet was rather exhilarating she had to admit. "They are beautiful stockings, Rhett." She looked at him a moment, his hair slightly out of place, his shirt rumpled from being worn the day before yet he still exuded confidence and was too handsome for his own good. Even she had to admit that. 

She almost avoided his question about his reputation and what she'd heard, but since he'd brought it up she figured it was acceptable to discuss. "As far as your reputation, Rhett. I really haven't heard much. Of course, whenever the men begin to talk about you or anything else, we women are shipped out of the room to sew and gossip amongst ourselves in another room. The only rumor that really has me perplexed is that people say you live with a woman. But by your actions and the things you've said, I don't know that I believe that." There, she had said it, and somehow she felt relieved. 

Rhett laughed loudly as he let his fingers trace over Scarlett's slippers. "Is that what they say about me? It's not nearly as bad as I'd hoped. Well, if you want to be technical, Scarlett, I live with three women. I have rooms in houses in both New York and Charleston that I rent from women." He lifted his eyes slightly to meet hers before he continued. "As far as here in Atlanta, a friend of mine runs a saloon and when I'm in town I do stay there from time to time when I've had too much to drink or after a late night poker game. But whoever it is that is saying these things about me really should get their facts straight. I have never come to Atlanta without a room at the Atlanta Hotel not only being reserved but also being utilized during my stay. Now I certainly won't lie to you, Scarlett, and tell you that I have spent every night in my hotel room." He smiled widely. "So, it's not the idea that I see other women that has you disturbed, it's the fact that I might be living with one of them. Is that it?" He laughed as he saw her blush and avoid his gaze. 

He moved his fingers from Scarlett's slippers to the back of her hand, his fingers lightly tracing over her hand and fingers. "I get talked about, Scarlett because, like you, I'm different then everyone else. You're young yet, but you'll learn as I have that life is too short to live by all the rules society has set forth for you to follow. I haven't talked to my father in over ten years, another aspect of my reputation I'm sure you've heard of. But tell me, Scarlett, am I doing anything wrong or improper sitting here with you now? I was doing no worse the day of the now famous buggy incident when the wheel from the carriage fell off and I got the girl home after dusk. Surely, I shouldn't have married some whiney schoolgirl because my carriage threw a wheel. Just as you won't marry just anyone, because you know that you couldn't conform to what the typical county beau would expect from you as his wife." 

He watched her with interest as she made no effort to move her hand from under his fingers and she appeared to be listening to him. "You speak of adoration and admiration for your mother, but I think as much as you admire and adore her you realize - deep down within you at any rate, it may not have surfaced yet - that you could not lead her life. You could not bear your husband six children burying three of them before their first birthday. You could not quietly run a plantation, care for the sick and dying, darn socks and sew buttons on shirts, and run the house on top of it without expecting some sort of recognition in return. It's quite simply not you; you were made for better things. Even your father knows it. Who is it he goes to when he's had too much to drink and needs assistance? I'd wager it's you and not Mrs. O'Hara, because in you he has someone who is like him. In you he has someone who understands him. Young Carreen is your mother all over again, Savannah grace, charm and tranquility. A Robillard through and through she is. Young Suellen, I've not seen any of the ill behaviors you have spoken of, but I imagine she's more evenly mixed of O'Hara and Robillard. She probably has the temper and stubbornness yet still has the Robillard charm in her to set it off. You, on the other hand, while you have more charm than should be legally allowed, are no Robillard." 

He raised his hand slightly, stopping her from arguing with him. "That was not meant as an insult. I saw that painting in the parlor, that was your grandmother, yes?" He continued as she nodded in the affirmative. "Have you ever noticed you resemble her? I suppose you haven't and no one would point it out to you either. I saw the way she was dressed, rather provocatively, showing some of her bosom no less. I imagine it's she that is within you from the Robillard lineage rather than your grandfather who bears the Robillard name. You are a strong woman, Scarlett O'Hara, probably stronger than you realize because you've yet to encounter anything in your short life to test your strength. But one day you will be tested and when people like Mrs. Wilkes, Miss Merriwether, and Miss Elsing are crying over what to do you will be the one who knows what to do. They will not like you for it; women never like women who are stronger than them for some reason. They feel it's unladylike or a poor reflection on your gender." He shrugged. "I personally find the other type of ladies boring and rather dull." 

He paused and without another word, lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the top of it then turning it around so he could kiss the palm of her hand. His lips parted slightly as he kissed her hand. Lifting his lips from her hand as he looked into her eyes. "And you, Miss O'Hara, are not remotely boring or dull." 

Scarlett was entranced by Rhett's words; he spoke as if he really meant the things he said. Did he really think those things about her? Or was this an attempt to get her to lower her guard so that he might request something improper. She thought about what he had said about her grandmother Robillard and realized that he might be right. Mammy had always maintained that she was different, always attributing it to her Pa. Scarlett wondered if between the blood of her Pa and her grandmother she was just doomed to be different than the other girls she knew. She was brought out of her thoughts when Rhett took her hand and began kissing it. 

She was frozen for a moment unable to pull her hand away, unable to react at all. She stared at his lips on her hand unbelieving that she wasn't shouting at him to stop. Suddenly she felt as though she was going to pass out. Her breathing had accelerated; her heart was beating as quickly as a jackrabbit's. Mammy must have tied her corset too tight. She couldn't believe a mere kiss to her hand could create such sensations within her. Brent or Stu's kisses never made her feel like this, no one's had. 

And then he stopped kissing her hand; the warmth of his lips replaced by the coolness of the air against the moistness on her hand where his lips had been. He was looking at her now, saying something but she couldn't hear him. Her head was spinning. She smiled slightly; hoping that would be a sufficient response to whatever it is he said. Oh dear, she thought, there certainly has to be something inappropriate in what he just did. Surely, nothing appropriate would cause feelings within me to stir as they had. And if mother found out, she wouldn't allow me to return to Atlanta. It wasn't so much that Atlanta held any attraction for her, but at least there were balls and parties for her to attend there. Parties and balls and barbecues had stopped in Clayton County quite a while ago. 

Rhett smirked slightly as his eyes fell to her bosom and waist, seeing her chest rise and fall quickly. "Well, it appears you don't find me boring or dull either. That's good to know. Sometimes I wonder if the things that affect other girls have the same effects on you, I'm pleased to know that at least my kisses do." He released her hand from his and spoke quietly. He didn't really want to leave, but he knew he should. "I suppose I should be getting you back to the house and myself to Atlanta. People are going to wonder what happened to me and I fear if I stay in your presence much longer today that I will do something inappropriate that will make you believe those rumors about me after all." He winked slightly as he took her slippers in his hands and gently placed them on her feet. 

Scarlett stared at him, still unsure whether she could speak. Why did he keep doing this to her? The other day he kissed her like she'd never been kissed before and then left as if nothing happened. And today he was doing the same thing. Was he toying with her? Was he seeing if she could be tempted to do more than kiss him? She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She had so many questions running through her head that she didn't know where to even begin. She dropped her gaze from his eyes to his hands that were on the ground by her feet. They were so big and strong capable of doing many hateful things yet whenever he touched her it was always with a seemingly sincere tenderness as if he had taken it upon himself to be her protector. 

She closed her eyes wondering what she was going on about. She was thinking about him as if she cared for him, almost as if she were in love with him. But she couldn't be in love with him. She loved Ashley and suddenly she realized that it had been quite some time since she'd thought of Ashley in that way. 

Sure she thought of him because Melly talked about him all the time. But it was different; she couldn't place the difference. She had loved him for so long that she had never thought to imagine life without him in it or without her loving him. She dismissed her thoughts; of course she still loved Ashley. He was everything she wanted in a man, if only Melly wasn't in the way she'd have been married to him long ago. 

She looked at Rhett again. 

He was handsome and generous, was always willing to show her a good time and always seemed to know when she needed a good time. He was kind to her, never teasing her about the situations she got herself into even though she realized he had plenty of reason to tease her. She recalled him talking about how alike they were and she realized that he was more right than she had cared to admit at one time. She thought of her mother, Melanie, Mrs. Merriwether, and Mrs. Meade, Scarlett knew that no matter how hard she tried she could never be like them. She had tried to be like them, but even in her efforts to be like them she stood out. 

She had a brain and wasn't afraid to use it, something most other women she knew lacked. While it was nice to read, she preferred to hear about real life. Rhett's stories that he told in the kitchen were far more enjoyable than fables she had been read as a child were because they were real, or at least he said they were real. She smiled at the thought of his stories, the pirates he had talked about. He had told her once that his grandfather was a pirate, she wondered if he had embellished on his excursion tales by including some of his grandfather's tales in with his own. 

Rhett watched Scarlett intently; her facial expressions seemed to go through a wide variety of emotions in so short a time span. But when he saw her smile, it was a genuine smile. Whatever it was she was thinking about, it made her happy. "What has you smiling, Scarlett?" 

Grateful for the sudden change in mood and topic, she returned her gaze to meet his eyes. "Oh, Rhett, I was thinking of the stories you were telling us at breakfast. You are such a good storyteller, you'll make a wonderful father one day." 

Rhett laughed loudly. "And what makes you say that, Scarlett? Because I can tell a story well, hold someone's attention. Well, I don't think fatherhood is in the cards for me, my dear. Generally, one needs to marry in order to have children and that's one voyage I do not care to embark upon. Now if I could have the children without the wife I might be tempted. But so far I have yet to find a woman who is willing to bear me a child and then leave me and the child alone." He smiled, his head cocked slightly to the side as he watched the befuddled look on her face. "I have a little boy that I'm guardian to, he'll be three this Christmas and you're right he is highly entertained by my stories but I believe he's as close as I'll ever get to a child of my own. It's a shame really, for some reason children are fond of me though I have yet to figure out why. I certainly don't do anything to encourage their admiration." 

"Because you're kind hearted and you're gentle, Rhett, and play the role of hero rather well. Who wouldn't be fond of you?" She looked away suddenly; embarrassed she had actually said that aloud. Oh dear, she thought; now he was going to think she was in love with him. 

Rhett looked at her curiously. "I think you're delirious, Scarlett. This talk of these qualities you say I possess is surely someone else speaking. I've known you close to three years and until the last twenty-four hours failed to receive one compliment from you. It's almost too much for me to take in at one time. Perhaps I shall faint." He smiled and stood, offering her his hand. "We really should be getting back, as much as I'd like to hear you go on about these positive qualities I possess." 

She stood, one hand taking his offered hand her parasol in her other hand. She placed her free hand on his arm as they began to walk back to Tara. She didn't know what to say, for what she had said was true. When Rhett wanted to, he could probably charm a snake. Who wouldn't be fond of him? She suddenly realized that the reason the people of Atlanta did not like Rhett was because he didn't want them to. For if he cared and wanted them to like him, they would. She knew that without a doubt. 

She looked at him with a sidelong glance, wondering just why he didn't want to be liked. Realizing it was none of her business, she did not ask. He obviously had his reasons. Perhaps it was what they had talked about the other day; no one wanted to listen to his reasoning. They thought he was foolish and disrespecting the cause, when in actuality he was speaking of facts and truths that if any of his critics had ventured out of Atlanta further than Jonesboro or Macon they would know too. Yes, that must be the reason, she realized and she was proud of herself for having figured it out on her own. 

They returned to the house walking in silence as both were seemingly engrossed in their own thoughts. Rhett escorted her up the porch steps and to the front door. He took her hand, kissing it politely above the wrist his lips barely grazing the skin but she felt the kiss nonetheless, the warmth of his breath on her wrist made her tingle. He then surprised her; he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed for fear someone might have seen. 

"I will return in a few days time, Scarlett. Surely, that should give you enough time to spend with your mother and satisfy yourself that she will indeed survive. If when I get here you choose to stay longer, that's fine as well. I will stop by Miss Hamilton's and let her and Mrs. Wilkes know we did arrive at Tara safely. Is there anything from their house you need while you're here that I should bring sooner than my next visit?" 

"No, I have everything I need here, Rhett. I didn't bring all of my belongings with me to Atlanta." She turned to go inside and turned back toward him, he had already begun to walk away. "Oh and Rhett?" She waited until he had turned around. "Thank you. For bringing me home, for our talk today. It's almost uncanny how you always seem to know exactly what I need." The last comment was said so softly that it was almost as if she had spoken to herself. 

Rhett removed his hat once again and with a slight bow smiled. "It was my pleasure, Scarlett. There are plenty of women I could choose to spend my time with, ones who I could get away with far more than kissing their hand if I wanted to. Surely you realize by now if I didn't want to spend my time with you I wouldn't." He said no more. Instead, he turned and descended the steps, getting into his carriage already prepared for his departure by one of the servants and with a quick flick of the reins was off toward Atlanta. 

He returned early enough that he stopped at Pittypat's house before doing anything else. He knew that she and Melanie would be worried about Scarlett and her mother's condition. His assurances that Mrs. O'Hara would more than likely be well within a few weeks made them both feel better and their spirits brightened even further when Rhett mentioned bringing Scarlett back to Atlanta before the week's end. 

Melanie invited him to stay for dinner, which he accepted a bit surprised at the invitation. He wasn't quite sure why it was she was friendly to him, but every time he had seen her over the past few years she had been nothing but kind. They rarely spoke, but when they did she was always kind and soft-spoken. She reminded him a bit of his mother and how he imagined her to have been in her youth. He sensed sometimes that Scarlett got jealous of his fondness for Melanie, he had never hidden it and always showed an interest in everything she said whether it be talk of the weather or the latest letter from Ashley. There was certainly nothing romantic in his attentions towards her, and perhaps that was why she enjoyed his attentiveness. 

At dinner when Melanie made mention of the fact that she hadn't heard from Ashley in over a month, a fact which wasn't overly disturbing in its own right because mail was slower than usual in getting to them these days. But he had been faithful about sending her letters weekly, if not more often. When Rhett offered to use his contacts to see what he could find out, Melanie was overjoyed and deeply impressed that someone who hardly knew her or her husband would call in favors for them. 

This only went toward building Rhett up in Melanie's mind more than he had been to begin with. She really didn't know whether to believe he would really go out of his way for her, but despite what she'd heard about him she believed his word to be good and worth something. Surely, no man who could see how much she loved Ashley would play such a game with her. Of course there were, but Melanie couldn't bring herself to see those qualities in anyone least of all someone who Scarlett considered to be her friend. And in Melanie's eyes, if Scarlett cared for someone, then Melanie did too. 

Rhett left the Hamilton home early in the evening and first stopped at his hotel penning letters to several of his contacts up north who might be able to get him the information he sought on Ashley Wilkes. Had it been for Scarlett, he would never have done it. But it was for Mrs. Wilkes who deserved to know whether her husband was alive or dead. He changed into a suit more suitable for a night at Belle's, stopping at the post office on his way and then made his way to Belle's. He ordered a drink and when asked if Belle was in was told she was in her office. 

He approached her closed door and was about to knock when he heard Belle talking with someone. He was about to turn and leave when he heard his name mentioned by someone else from within the room, a man's voice. Rhett rolled his eyes, realizing that the man speaking must be the gentleman he saw with Belle the other day he decided it was best not to knock and returned to the bar to pick up his drink. 

He spotted Lydia and asked her to ask Belle to come speak with him when she had a free moment. Lydia seemingly understanding why it was Rhett didn't want to disturb Belle in her office agreed and added with a smile. "If there's anything else I can help you with this evening, Mr. Butler, don't hesitate to ask." Rhett assured her he would and made his way to the back room and focused on the task at hand, getting dealt into a poker game. 

It was over an hour later when Rhett observed Belle leaving her office accompanied by the same man Rhett had seen her with the other night. Rhett realized he didn't know the man's name and made a mental note to ask Belle when they next spoke. Rhett observed her discreetly, apparently she had appeased him regarding her relationship with Rhett because after Belle checked on her customers and her employees and a brief glance in Rhett's direction after speaking with Lydia she joined the man at his table. Rhett nodded slightly in response to her glance curious as to why Belle was wearing a dress with long sleeves. It hadn't turned that cool yet to warrant them and as he looked around at the girls that were working the floor that night he noticed none of them were either. He dismissed it, realizing he was noticing things most people wouldn't notice and turned his attentions to the card game at hand. 

Lydia remained close by most of the evening, though he had not indicated to her or to anyone that he was seeking company after his game was over. But she was attentive and Rhett found in between hands that she was fairly well read. He realized this shouldn't have surprised him but he found himself impressed when she spoke of Christopher Marlowe. 

Had she spoken of Shakespeare he wouldn't have been nearly as impressed, for Shakespeare was well known for his works. Marlowe on the other hand had penned very few works. And when the night came to a close, Rhett chose to spend time with Lydia but not to sleep with her. They went to her room where Rhett listened to her talk; she had plans to become an actress as it turned out which probably accounted for her knowledge of Marlowe. He listened to her, offered her what advice he had to provide. He really knew little about the theater, at least on how to go about becoming a part of one. Certainly, he'd been in attendance of many productions, but only as a spectator. He left when it was apparent she had grown tired, paid her for her time that evening and went downstairs. 

He found Belle in her office with the door ajar, he knocked accompanied by "Miss Watling?" realizing that she might still be entertaining her gentleman friend. When she told him to come in, he pushed the door open all the way and was about to shut it when he recalled her request to leave it open the other night. He watched her in the dim light, she must have just been sitting he realized for the lamp wasn't turned up enough to work by. "Is everything all right, Belle? If I'm disturbing you, I'll go." He was puzzled. Never in the years he'd known her had he felt as if she was not happy to see him and this bothered him. 

"Of course not, Rhett." The clinking of her earrings could be heard as she moved her head. She took out an extra glass and poured Rhett some scotch, handing him the drink over the desk without making an effort to get up. "I'm fine. I was just thinking is all, a girl's entitled to do that every now and again." 

She smiled wryly. How she wished she could tell him that everything was far from all right. She didn't know how long she could keep up the charade, not just with Rhett but with everyone. She was certain her girls had heard her crying in her room the prior evening. It was so rare that Belle cried, but the need to do so was so overwhelming that she allowed the tears to come in the privacy and darkness of her suite. 

Palmer had been inexplicably brutal last night. Somehow he had heard rumors of her relationship with Rhett and would not take the word of every girl in the place that he had asked independently and without Belle's knowledge, when they said that Rhett was no more than a good paying customer. He had gone on to question Belle about him and when she had run out of answers to give him; he had beaten her arms and back with his belt. 

When he had finished beating her, he raped her and left with words that stung her worse than any physical abuse he put her through. He had called her a whore. She knew what she was, but it wasn't her fault she had ended up here. At least she was a madam now and no longer needed to sleep with men to keep a roof over her head. What was she supposed to have done? Stay in her father's house where she was forced to do things that no daughter should be made to do. Ironic, she realized. 

She left and came to Atlanta only to meet Madam duBoise who took her in. At first, Madam duBoise had Belle tending the bar, she never suggested Belle get into the other aspect of her business, but when Belle realized that she could get paid for doing the things her father had made her do she made up her mind and hadn't looked back. Madam duBoise died over ten years ago, surprisingly leaving her business to Belle, which wasn't much. She wasn't much of a business owner and left Belle more trouble then good. Belle had managed to scrimp and save and hold on to a few of the girls who were working for Madam duBoise at the time of her death who were willing to live through some hard times for a while. They had nowhere else to go; those that had places to go had left. 

Belle had half expected when she woke this morning to never see Palmer again. She called for Jaclyn, the one person Belle knew she could trust to keep her mouth shut, and had her tend to the welts and cuts on her back and arms. Jaclyn asked no questions, but Belle could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew and Belle couldn't bear to return her gaze. When finished, Belle clung to Jaclyn's wrist firmly and had made her promise not to tell Rhett. Jaclyn began to protest, realizing that Rhett would probably be the solution to Belle's problems but Belle was adamant. 

Jaclyn knew there was more to this then she was aware of and hesitantly agreed, under the condition that if a beating as bad as the one she had just tended to occurred again she had the right to approach Rhett. Belle had agreed finally, realizing that Jaclyn was right. Belle didn't know if she could take anything worse than what he had done the night before. 

Jaclyn helped her find a dress that covered the marks on her arms, something horribly conservative for Belle to wear for a day of work but it would have to do. She was shocked when Palmer had come in that evening. He had wanted to see her upstairs but she had refused stating that there had been some problems and she had to remain downstairs. They had a heated argument, but Belle knew that he would not lay a hand on her when anyone outside the door was liable to hear. 

Belle finally convinced him, seemingly at any rate, that Rhett was no more than a long time customer who spent a lot of money when he visited Belle's so Belle expected her girls to treat him as such. She reminded Palmer that surely no one would pay for one, or more, of her girls if they could get the same services from her for no charge. This seemed to settle him down and they had returned to the bar to have their drink. He had become a permanent fixture at the bar over the past few months. They always had a drink together before he went home for the evening. Sometimes he would come back an hour later, through the back door and spend the night with her but more often than not, he went home and stayed there. 

Belle was brought out of her thoughts realizing she had said nothing for a long time. "I'm sorry, Rhett. I'm afraid I'm just not feeling well tonight. You weren't here last night. I was surprised to say the least. We had a busy night." She glanced from her glass to him, meeting his gaze and dropping her eyes again. 

"Well, actually, I stopped and saw that Scarlett girl I told you about. It turned out it was the same girl that is staying with Miss Hamilton. And you're right she is most annoying. Anyway, I stopped by before coming here just to say hello and she made mention of the fact that her mother had taken ill and that she hadn't heard anything other than that. She did not know what it was her mother had, how bad off she was. So, being the kind soul that I am, I told her to pack some things and I took her to her house in Clayton County. Her mammy reluctantly put me up for the night. I think I guilted her into it, playing up the fact that I risked losing my horse and my carriage if I were to have been caught by either army." He laughed heartily. "I spent the morning there, softening up her and her two younger sisters. So, I just returned late this afternoon." 

He paused slightly, unsure if he should continue but then did anyway. "You know, it makes me homesick in a way, not for Charleston so much as for Dunmore Landing, our plantation. In the life I've chosen to lead, I don't get many opportunities to experience plantation life with someone's family anymore. So sharing breakfast with Scarlett and her sisters brought some memories back. Of course I've been to plantations since I left home, but not in the capacity I was today. Usually it's for a party or business dealing or something along those lines, nothing that allows me to leisurely sit at the kitchen table and tell stories. Ah well, no looking back. I've chosen this life, and I certainly can't complain. If I had been the son my father wanted me to be I most assuredly wouldn't have had any of the fun I've had, wouldn't have made the money I have and wouldn't have seen the people and places I've seen. So, I don't know that I'd trade it for anything. Certainly not to have been married all these years to a girl I barely knew because I kept her out a little later than I should have through no fault of my own." He lit a cigarette offering Belle one. "I'm sorry to hear you're not well. Are you ill or is it something else that ails thee tonight?" He once again took in the way she was dressed and wondered if maybe she was ill, which would give her reason to wear a dress with long sleeves he imagined. 

"No, Rhett, just a bit under the weather I guess. There've been quite a few cases of influenza going around, I guess I should get checked out myself if I'm not better in a day or two." She hoped this would appease him, stop him from asking questions. She knew if Rhett suspected anything, anything at all that he would sniff around more determinedly than a bloodhound on a hunt until he found out the truth. She looked up at Rhett who seemed to buy her story. He'd more than likely be leaving again soon anyway, so she'd only have to keep the charade up for a short while. She could do it; she just had to be strong. 

Rhett watched her closely not buying what she was shoveling. He recognized the determined look in her eye. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to break down and tell him. He had to admit it bothered him a bit, bothered him that there was something Belle didn't feel comfortable talking to him about. He decided not to pursue it, there was no sense pushing her. She was as stubborn as a mule when it came to changing her mind if she didn't want to and he knew it was best not to upset her. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth looking at it briefly. "So tell me something, Miss Watling. Is your gentleman friend coming back tonight? What is his name anyway? He does, I assume, from time to time. I can't imagine him being that proper." 

She stared at him in genuine disbelief hurt registering in her eyes. Good lord he was calling her a whore too. That is what he was implying wasn't it? She tried to keep her anger in check. "No, Palmer won't be back tonight. He is actually going out of town." She couldn't move her eyes from his wondering what he would say next. 

He lowered his eyes focusing on the cigarette. "Well, I was thinking. While upstairs with Lydia, I was content with being read to and talking, but now I find myself not so content with that decision. I was thinking perhaps I could interest you in accompanying me back to my room for the night." He raised his eyes once again, realizing that her answer would tell him how serious she was about this man. 

Belle flushed at his question. It had been so long since she'd allowed herself to think of Rhett in that fashion that she couldn't help the color that rose to her cheeks. "That would be very nice, Rhett. Let me lock up and then we can go." She locked up and walked out with him to the hotel, following him wordlessly to his room. They didn't need to say anything, she realized. They were two old friends seeking comfort in one another for their own reasons. 

Rhett removed his suit jacket after closing the door behind them placing it over the back of one of the chairs in the room. He then crossed to where she stood by the bed and after putting his hands on her upper arms he kissed her. He was startled when she pulled away, inhaling sharply. He looked at her curiously as she stepped back out of his grasp. "What? What's wrong, Belle?" 

She tried to stop the tears, biting her lip gently realizing that she must look a sight. The thought of her bruises and wounds hadn't entered her mind until Rhett had touched her. Of course, he had no idea, but his left hand and fingers rested right upon one of the welts from the night before. She could have stayed lost in his kiss forever, but the pain from his touch was too excruciating for her to respond. She opened her mouth to say something. To apologize, to tell him it wasn't him but she couldn't. She turned away from him, unable to stop the tears from coming. Why did she have to do this in front of Rhett? He had never seen her cry, he would think she was weak. 

Genuinely confused, Rhett stepped up to her again gently taking hold of her arms with his hands sensing her flinch he hesitantly let go. Wanting to let her know he was there for her, he brushed aside her hair to kiss the back of her neck gently. "What's wrong, Belle?" He asked as he pulled away. He let her hair drop, then pulled it aside again swiftly his eyes widening. He felt as Belle attempted to pull away from him and stopped her. "What in the hell is this?" He quickly undid the buttons on her dress, opening it to reveal the wounds on her back. "Good God, Belle. Who did this to you?" 

"Is he the one that did this? And you still see him? Why on earth would you do a thing like that, Belle? Certainly you can't think so low of yourself that you think you deserve this." He took her into his arms, trying to be gentle. "It will be all right, Belle." 

Sensing she just wanted to cry, he brought her with him to the bed. He lay down on the bed, bringing her to him her head resting against his chest as she lay on her side. He felt his shirt get damp from her tears while he gently ran his fingers through her hair. He had no idea what he was going to do. He needed to hear from her that she wanted his help. 

Like Rosemary when he had tried to help her out of her situation, he knew that unless Belle wanted out there was nothing he could do. Aside from killing the man, but Rhett had come too far in his life to kill someone out of anger. Letting emotions get the best of you was a good way of getting yourself caught, imprisoned, and hanged or worse yet killed right away. "Can you tell me what's going on, Belle? Tell me what you want me to do?" 

She sobbed, realizing how safe she felt with him. She wiped away her tears, leaning up slightly. "There's just too much to tell, Rhett. There's nothing for you to do. It's hopeless until he decides to leave me alone, there's nothing I can do." She looked at Rhett pleadingly. "He knows about my father, Rhett. He knows things you don't know. I found him a few years ago. Went to visit him, hoping to reconcile. Hoping that time away would have made him change his ways. But they hadn't. He was more miserable as an old man than he had been when I was younger. One night after he had passed out after drinking too much whiskey, I set his bed on fire and ran. Leaving him to die. I took the horse and did eventually get help, but only after I had watched from a distance to make sure the fire was pretty much out of control. No one would have dared venture in there to try and save him." 

She lowered her eyes never having spoken of this aloud before. She suddenly felt ashamed and weak for what she had done. "Palmer saw me, Rhett. He saw me leave my house. He had been in the woods hunting near the house. He saw me leave the house well before the fire was visible. He knows I killed him. If I don't do whatever he wants me to, he's threatened to tell the police. He says he's left documents with people stating what he knows and if they don't hear from him by set dates they are to go to the authorities with those documents. He could be bluffing, but I can't take that risk, Rhett. They'd hang me. No lawyer could get me off, let alone the fact that not one would care to represent me." She sighed, resting her head against his chest again. She somehow felt so relieved that it was out in the open, and relieved it was Rhett who knew. 

He continued running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm and soothe her. "So, he's blackmailing you for sex basically. He doesn't strike me as the type that needs to use blackmail to get a woman, but judging from your back I guess that I understand why. And the beatings, Belle, are they part of the blackmail too? Or was this the first time he's harmed you?" 

"No, it's not the first time, Rhett. There have been countless others. This is by far the worst, though. And he didn't stop at just beating me either. He raped me, Rhett. He raped me and called me a whore." She cried some more, wiping away her tears quickly. 

"I mean, I realize that's what I am, but he made it sound so dirty." She stared at his chest; she could tell from his breathing that he was mad. "Please, Rhett, just let me try and figure out my own way out of this. I just wish I knew whether or not those documents that he claims to have stored safely someplace were real, if they're not, if it's just his word then I'd be on my hands and knees begging you to help me. Why did I ever seek him out, Rhett? I should have just let it go, should have just considered him dead in my mind and gone on with my life." She closed her eyes, suddenly overwhelmingly tired. 

"Just hold me, Rhett. Just make me feel safe the way you always do when I am with you." She looked up at him, her eyes heavy a slight smile crawling to her lips. "I hope your girl doesn't find out about this or you'll never be allowed back at her precious home. As much as that thought might appeal to me, her not wanting to see you again I mean it's obvious you're smitten with her and I couldn't stand to be the cause of your inability to see her again." She returned her head to his chest. "Good night, Rhett." 

Rhett kissed the top of her head his fingers still going through her hair and gently touching the arm he had access to. He sat quietly realizing she was going to sleep thinking about what Belle had just said. 

He didn't know if smitten was a word he would have chosen to describe his interest in Scarlett, but he most certainly was captivated with her. He shook his head realizing he had more important things to be thinking about rather than Scarlett. He needed to find out about the documents that Belle said this Palmer indicated he had placed somewhere. If he could find out that they did not exist, then at least Belle would know what she was up against. 

He would talk to her more in the morning. Find out what information he could about this man and he would seek out the information for her. Presumably, the papers would be where he came from, not here in Atlanta where he knew no one. He couldn't remember the name of the town Belle was from. He sighed feeling suddenly guilty for having been gone for so long. He felt responsible in part for what happened to Belle and realized that had he not been gone this situation may have been avoided entirely. He drifted off to sleep with Belle clutching to him for security realizing that he couldn't leave again until he had brought Scarlett back to Atlanta. 


	11. Chapter 11

  
Chapter Eleven  
Word Count: 8,584

Three days had past since Belle had made her revelations to Rhett. He had learned Palmer's full name and the town he hailed from. Belle indicated that he had never spoken of any friends, but Rhett assured her he'd be discreet in his inquiries. They took advantage of Palmer being out of town, Rhett spending most of his time at Belle's. He paid a visit or two to Miss Hamilton's to assure them that he was going to return to Tara in a few days to bring Scarlett back to Atlanta if she was ready. He enjoyed calling on them; Miss Hamilton's behavior was always amusing with her response to him varying every time he saw her. 

He treated Belle to breakfast at the Atlanta Hotel that morning, realizing that he may not see her until the following day depending on Scarlett. After breakfast, he walked with her to her saloon where his carriage was. He went to say good-bye to Robert stopping in Belle's room before he left. He stood silently for a moment not sure how to broach the subject at hand. 

He handed her a box wondering if she had realized what it contained when they walked together. "It's a gun, Belle. I don't know if you have one and I'm confident that with what I've taught you that if you had to you would be able to keep a steady hand. If for some reason he gets back before I do, don't hesitate to use it if you need to. Just keep it locked here in your room, Belle. Robert's old enough now that he's curious about guns, curious enough that he might just take it without asking. I should be back later tonight or tomorrow, depending on Scarlett of course. She knows to expect me, but that doesn't mean she's ready to come back yet. I may end up staying in Jonesboro for the night." He put his hand in his trousers pockets, his jacket pushed back slightly. 

"Do me a favor, Rhett. Be careful. I've known you a lot of years now and I've never known you to be this way about anyone. I don't know anything about her other than a few things I've heard and what you've told me. But just watch yourself, Rhett Butler, or she's going to reel you in and you won't even know what caught you." 

She raised her eyes to meet his, her eyes softening slightly. "Don't go acting like you don't know what I'm talking about, Rhett. Tell me when the last time you've spent time with a girl of Miss O'Hara's standing without the intention of trying to compromise her first and foremost being on your mind. Then look at me and tell me honestly that you don't realize that you may as well be courting this girl." She laughed in amusement. "You've known her for how long now and I'll bet you haven't even laid on your charms yet. Have you even kissed her, Rhett?" 

Rhett paused slightly unsure if he was comfortable discussing this subject with Belle. Then realizing he had no one else to talk to about Scarlett decided it couldn't hurt. 

"I've kissed her, only twice. Unless you want to count the couple of times that I've kissed her hand." He saw her questioning look. "Not that kind of kiss to her hand, Belle. I couldn't count how many times I've kissed her hand hello and good bye. I was referring to the more intimate kind. But even those have only happened twice I believe. So, I suppose to answer your real question, Belle. I have not had sex with her nor have I even tried. It's not as if I haven't thought about it. I could have, of course, the day she was thrown from her horse. I probably could have done whatever I wanted to that day, in fact that was the first time I kissed her. I stopped myself, pulled away. I felt her grip tighten on my arms, and knew that she would have responded had I continued. She was unaware; she probably would have given in rather easily. I couldn't do it, Belle. And then last week was the second time at Miss Hamilton's house. I was leaving and she stood there with this look in her eye and I found myself unable to resist. I've thought about it more often than I've acted upon it, I assure you of that. I haven't totally reformed my ways. She's just different than most girls, Belle." 

Belle snorted. "Obviously. Just be careful." She thought she wouldn't mind hearing about this girl, but it had bothered her more than she'd ever admit to Rhett. "I won't keep you any longer from your girl and your thoughts of your childhood home." She thought of kissing his cheek, but refrained. "Thank you, Rhett, for everything. You've suddenly made living this nightmare a bit more bearable." She stood and made her way to the bar. 

Rhett left Belle's, upset that Athena was hitched to the carriage instead of Apollo. Not wanting to bother with it, he looked her over carefully making sure she was secure and left town headed toward Tara. He arrived at Tara in due time, tossed the reins to a servant that had come to meet him and ascended the porch steps that led to Tara. 

Mammy answered the door in her typical unfriendly fashion, but Rhett couldn't help but notice that she had a slight glimmer in her eye even though her words were short. Yes, he had earned a bit of Mammy's respect, and that bit of respect would take Rhett a long way. 

Scarlett was in the parlor with her youngest sister playing backgammon. Dressed in an off white muslin dress with a deep wine colored floral print she made a rather becoming picture sitting as she was. Rhett swept his hat from his head to his waist as he made a bow. "Good afternoon, ladies. I suppose if I were to say Miss O'Hara I'd be doubly accurate in that statement." He smiled widely. "I've come to inquire as to your mother's state as well as whether you are ready to return to Atlanta, Miss Scarlett. Miss Hamilton and Mrs. Wilkes are quite anxious to have you return I must admit." 

Scarlett couldn't help but laugh at Rhett's antics and at Carreen's reaction to him. Carreen stared at him wide-eyed as she had done the first day she had met him. "Carreen, why don't you go see what Pa's doing outside." She turned her attentions to Rhett. "Mother's doing better, Rhett. She's still upstairs in bed, but I guess it's nothing very serious. Dr. Fontaine said she'll be laid up for another week yet more than likely and then she'll be able to get out of bed intermittently until he releases her to full duty." She glanced down as she stood from the chair and walked to him. "Mother has told me to go back to Atlanta, Rhett. She knows how much I like it there and I'm sure she realizes Melly and Pitty count on me. Though I don't know why exactly, I guess it has something to do with what you were talking to me about the other day. My bags are packed, I'll have Pork tend to them and then we can go." She smiled at him her dimples showing as her eyes sparkled. 

Rhett brushed her chin gently with his thumb as he gazed into her eyes intently. "If I didn't know better, Miss O'Hara, I'd say you were happy to see me. But since I'm your ride back to Atlanta, I guess I can understand why you'd be happy to see me." A slight look of disappointment crossed his eyes, replaced once again by something unreadable. "Do you think you could rustle me up some of that cornbread I had the other morning. I haven't had cornbread like that in years. If there isn't any that's fine but I've had a taste for it ever since I left here. The Atlanta Hotel has good cooks, but grits and other breakfast items they need to learn how to make." 

Scarlett laughed. "I think we can get you some. In fact, I'll join you. Come on." She took his hand and led him to the kitchen. She found them cornbread, butter and preserves. "Now, Mr. Butler, how often is it you get served at the Atlanta Hotel by a girl like me?" She quipped as she set down plates and silverware. 

Rhett was a bit surprised at the ease with which Scarlett took his hand and enjoyed observing her as she sifted through the kitchen. Yet another attribute to add to his admiration of her, even though she had servants she knew her way around a kitchen. He smiled at her comment. 

"Indeed, Scarlett, there have been a few girls who are as cute as you are, but none that have your grace and charm. And none that have been dressed like you either. Have I ever told you Scarlett O'Hara that I find you fascinating?" It was casual, his question. He looked up at her as he spread some butter on the warm cornbread. 

Scarlett almost dropped her knife when he asked her. "Why, no Rhett I'm afraid you haven't made mention of that until now. Do you really?" She smiled slightly; her green eyes were shining brightly with the thought of being able to catch Rhett when he told her he loved her. Surely, that is what he would tell her next. 

"Indeed, Scarlett. You are one of the most fascinating people, male or female, I've had the pleasure of encountering in my lifetime. I'm not going to say it twice, Scarlett, so don't even try and bait me into it." 

He popped the last of the cornbread in his mouth, brushing the crumbs off his hands. "Do you think they're done loading up the carriage? I want to get a move on before it gets too dark." He pushed his chair back and stood, offering his arm to Scarlett as they walked to the foyer to check on her luggage. Seeing that the carriage was successfully loaded, Rhett retrieved his hat from the parlor. "I'll wait outside while you say good bye to your family, Miss O'Hara." 

He winked and then turned toward the door. He descended the porch steps and made his way to his carriage. He spent the time ensuring that the luggage was securely fastened in. Athena would be tired after making the trip from Atlanta to Tara, so he wanted to make sure nothing could throw her off. He was checking the last tie down when Scarlett made her way to the carriage. He was surprised when she didn't wait for him to help her in. 

"I always knew women were fully capable of getting in and out of carriages on their own, and there you just proved it to me. I guess now I can stop playing the gentleman and let women get in on their own." He laughed slightly as Scarlett looked at him, a little surprised at his statement. "I'm kidding, Scarlett. You have to admit, most women would have stood there waiting for me to finish, or they would have expected me to stop what I was doing to help them in." 

Scarlett's smiled returned. "Oh, well, I'm not completely helpless, Rhett. And you were obviously doing something. I don't mind getting in on my own." She looked at him as he walked to his side of the carriage and got in. "You really are thorough, aren't you? Pa says that if he asked you to do a job he'd know it was done right. He says he can tell by looking at you that you don't believe in doing something unless it's done right." 

"Your father is very observant, and more than correct in his summary of my work ethic, Scarlett. I don't believe in taking on a job if I can't do it well and within a reasonable amount of time. I love a challenge and rarely shrink away from a task because the possibility of failing exists. I stand before you today, Scarlett O'Hara, evidence that I have yet to fail. For if I had failed running the blockades, I'd be dead or in jail. Certainly not standing before you today escorting you back and forth between Atlanta to Tara." He started Athena on her way as he looked up at the sky. It was later than he had planned on heading back to Atlanta. It wasn't always safe anymore. There were defectors, both Union and Confederate soldiers, and there was no telling where they'd be. 

They made it to Rough and Ready Pass; Rhett stopping to let Athena rest, helping Scarlett out of the carriage as they walked for a bit to stretch their legs. Helping Scarlett up into the carriage, they were once again on their way toward Atlanta. About twenty minutes after they had been on the way again, Athena started getting jumpy. Rhett tried to calm her to no avail. He couldn't understand it; she had never acted in this fashion before. Rhett sat up straight, reached back to open the bag that lay on the seat right behind him and pulled out his gun. He was alert and ready for whatever it was that was spooking Athena. Assuming it was an animal, he wasn't too worried. 

Suddenly, there was someone in front of Athena; they pulled her bit, bridle and blinders off. Rhett stood, unable to see the perpetrator from where he sat as the man walked to Scarlett's side. He smiled. "I'll take your jewelry, ma'am. That's a mighty fine necklace and earbobs you have there, but one as fair and beautiful as you doesn't need such finery to accentuate your beauty." 

Rhett quickly drew his gun and called out for Scarlett to lean forward as he shot, barely grazing the man's arm. The man huffed and returned the shot hitting Rhett in the shoulder causing him to lose his balance and fall out of the carriage. "Your jewels, ma'am." He walked to the back of the carriage as another carriage pulled up alongside Rhett's. He unloaded Scarlett's luggage into the second carriage. 

Scarlett slid over to the other side of the carriage to look at Rhett who was lying on the ground. "Rhett!" she yelled. 

Oh God, she thought, he's dead. 

She quickly without thinking removed her earbobs and necklace. Luckily, she hadn't worn anything too nice today. When she handed the jewelry to the man, tears were welling in her eyes. I will not let him see me cry he will not know he has me licked. She sat proud and tall, her shoulders and chin held high as the man got into the carriage and left, leaving them in the middle of the road. 

Scarlett stared, not able to think clearly. Athena, she had to get her bit and bridle back on properly. It's a wonder she didn't bolt, Scarlett realized. There is a God. She quickly got down and felt Rhett's neck for a pulse. He's alive, thank goodness. She called out to him as she shook him lightly. "Rhett. Rhett." He wasn't responding. "Rhett, damn you. Answer me if you can hear me. Something, anything. Just let me know you hear me." 

She stood, realizing that she might very well be on her own and walked to Athena. She talked to the horse sweetly as she readjusted the bit and bridle, removing the blinders altogether. When she had finished she heard Rhett stir. She went back to the carriage noticing Rhett's over night bag. 

He must have come under the assumption she wasn't ready to leave Tara, she realized. A smile came to her with the thought that he was willing to stay the night for her. She gently turned him onto his back and he let out an audible groan of pain. "I'm sorry, Rhett, but I don't know where he shot you." She was amazed once again that Athena just stood there, seemingly waiting for them. "Rhett, can you grab on to me and I'll help you into the carriage. There's a house up the hill a ways, the Krier's. They'll help us." 

Rhett fell to the ground cursing himself for leaving himself open to being shot like that. Normally he was more careful, but his first thought was of protecting Scarlett and her belongings. Another reason he cursed women, they always clouded your judgment. He must have passed out for the next thing he heard was Scarlett talking to him about helping him into the carriage. He opened his eyes slightly and held up his right arm. 

"This arm, Scarlett, he shot the other one." His voice was soft and hoarse, but audible. He stood with her slowly, his right arm draping around her neck as they walked together to the carriage. He sat, cringing when his left arm was jostled. He managed to get his jacket off, and taking his cravat off he wrapped it as close to where the bullet was as he could, having Scarlett tie it as tight as she could before she took Athena's reins. "Just go slow, Scarlett." 

Scarlett kept Athena at as slow a pace as she could manage, which got them to the Krier's about thirty minutes later. Scarlett couldn't remember being so pleased at seeing the road to someone else's plantation before. Her excitement quickly faded when they got to the house and it was dark. "Rhett! The house, it's dark. Surely not every one of them could be gone, they have eight children." 

Rhett opened his eyes slightly. "They probably left, Scarlett. Let's go in anyway. It's dark and I don't want you to have to control Athena in the dark. There might be more people out to rob us and they wouldn't be too pleased to find out someone had gotten to us beforehand." He held onto his arm with his right hand, getting out of the carriage slowly. He walked with Scarlett, her arm around his waist as she helped him walk to the house. 

"Take out my pocket knife, it's in my jacket pocket." He gestured to his jacket, which hung over his arm. Scarlett fumbled in the pockets, found the knife, and looked at Rhett curiously. "I'm going to teach you how to pick a lock, Scarlett. Most unladylike." 

He smiled slightly, knowing Scarlett knew he was in pain. He instructed her on how to put the knife in and move it around until she heard the cylinders of the lock fall into place. "Well done, Scarlett. Stick with me; you never know what you'll learn or when you'll need to use it again." He walked inside after she had opened the door and spotting a couch immediately went to it and sat on it hard. "Have you ever tended to a bullet wound, my dear?" 

Scarlett couldn't believe Rhett was suggesting she pick the lock to the Krier's home, but he had a point. If none of them was here, and it did appear deserted, they were probably gone. She had to admit that it was somewhat thrilling picking the lock; she could just imagine what her mother would say. Pa on the other hand would pat her on the back and say, 'Just what every girl needs to learn how to do.' 

Scarlett laughed at the thought, returning to the present when Rhett asked her about bullets. "I've seen them tended to, Rhett, of course at the hospital. I've tended to some as well, the more minor wounds. So, yes, I should be able to help you. Let me go into the kitchen and see what I can find, some whiskey perhaps to numb you. And some tweezers, there's plenty of sheets since the furniture's all covered." She was rambling and knew it. "I'll be right back, Rhett." 

She went to the servants' quarters, knowing she'd find there most of what she needed a lot faster than she would scouring the house as a whole. She found what she needed. Tweezers, needle and thread, and even remembering to fetch a stick from outside for him to bite down on if he needed to. Somehow, she didn't think Rhett would do that, but she did it just in case. She found some whiskey and scotch in the pantry and brought that in with her. 

She set everything in front of him, realizing he was conscious but barely, she doubted he even heard her come back into the room. It was too dark, she couldn't see properly and from the looks of it there was no exit wound. That meant the bullet was still in his shoulder. She had watched Dr. Meade pull bullets out a few times and hoped that it was something she could repeat. She didn't want to take the time to do it, but she started a fire knowing she had to if she were going to see. Returning to his side once the fire was going. 

"Rhett I need to take off your shirt, and if you can move to in front of the fire so I can see more clearly." 

Rhett mumbled something, understanding what Scarlett was saying but for some reason his mouth didn't want to work. He nodded his comprehension and sat up. His vision was blurry, but he was able to make out the fireplace where Scarlett had kindly set out a blanket for him to rest on. He sat on the floor, letting Scarlett undo the buttons on his shirt and remove his cufflinks. When she had removed his shirt, he lay on the floor with his eyes open staring seemingly at nothing. He smirked slightly. "You do that too well, Scarlett. Who else's shirt have you undone?" 

Scarlett couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "Rhett! Why there are so many I can't even count them anymore. Lest you forget, I've been working at the hospital for two years now, not to mention all the years I helped Pa into bed when he came home after having drunk too much. I don't know why he came to me instead of Mother, but he always did. Why I remember one time, I had to give up my bed. He sat down and couldn't get up afterward." 

Scarlett laughed at the memory realizing Rhett surely didn't care about such stories. Then she realized that he probably needed to hear her talk. Once his shirt was off, she realized that her guess was correct. There was no exit wound. "Well, I guess all that nursing is going to pay off after all, I've never had to take a bullet out before. This should be interesting." 

She went to work her eyes wide in concentration as she bit her lip. After a grueling two hours of digging and stopping to blot the blood, more digging, finally finding the bullet only to have it move on her, and more digging she got the bullet out. 

"This is going to sting, Rhett." She opened the bottle of whiskey and poured some of it right on the wound, knowing that though he didn't cry out it hurt. She spread her skirt around her as she sat down to tend to the suturing. 

When she was finished she had to admit to the fact that given the circumstances and what she had to work with it wasn't half-bad. He'd have a nasty scar there, but as her eyes scanned his bare chest and stomach she noticed it wouldn't be the first he'd be left with. 

Saying his name was met with no response, so she allowed herself to take him in. She had never been in this position before; he was always with the advantage. Always the one tending to her, now the situation was reversed. She had to admit to liking the feeling, the feeling of being needed by him and knowing that she was able to do what he needed. She certainly didn't consider herself much of a nurse, but obviously all the months she spent at the hospital had helped, for three years ago she would not have had a clue how to remove a bullet. 

She allowed the hand that rested on his chest to trace the scar that was near her fingertips. It extended from his tanned chest to his abdomen. Flushing slightly when she realized what exactly it was that she was doing. Flushing further as she realized that she enjoyed it, his skin felt so warm to her touch. 

She removed her hand slowly almost with hesitation, surprised when Rhett took hold of it with his right hand and returned it to his chest. Staring at his hand pressed on top of hers, she looked to his face. His eyes were open now, causing her cheeks to flush further as she realized that he was awake. 

"Rhett," she said softly trying to ignore the feelings a simple touch to her hand from his created in her. "I got the bullet out and the wound stitched up." She looked at her dress and hands. "I must say I make quite a sight. Lord knows what I'll wear tomorrow." She was trying to make light of the situation, not wanting to let him know how touching him had felt to her. 

He squeezed her hand gently. "Thank you, Scarlett. I'm sorry about your luggage, your dress, everything. It shouldn't have happened. I've never failed before. Thank God I didn't get you killed for my stupidity." He cringed slightly when he inadvertently moved his left arm. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He was watching her intensely and when she didn't respond right away. "Scarlett?" 

She met his gaze. "No, Rhett, nothing happened to me. They got a necklace and some earbobs that I had gotten from Brent or Stuart and my luggage, but there was nothing other than clothes in the luggage. I don't know how I'm going to replace them, but luckily there were only a few dresses in there." Her eyes dropped once again to where their hands lay. "Do you feel all right? There's some whiskey and scotch here if you want some." 

He laughed. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Scarlett O'Hara?" He shifted again slightly with a slight laugh. "I guess I could use a shot or two, I don't know that I'll be able to sleep too well without it." 

He watched as she uncapped the bottle and after placing her arm around his neck to bring his head up a bit, poured some into his mouth. He drank readily, hungrily wanting the pain to stop. Not wanting to hurt her feelings or to make her think she'd done something wrong. 

He couldn't tell her how badly it hurt, but his shoulder was throbbing. He didn't know how long it had taken her to get the bullet out. He knew he had drifted in and out a couple of times, but the digging was agonizing. She did her best he realized and he couldn't have asked for more. He had to admit he was surprised she had done it at all. "Thank you." He gasped when she took the bottle away. He let his head fall to the floor again, closing his eyes as he reached for Scarlett's hand again. 

Scarlett could tell he was hurting. She wasn't dumb and it didn't take a genius to see it or the fact that he was trying to hide the fact he was hurting. His eyes had that glazed look that she had grown all too familiar with while working at the hospital when Dr. Meade had no morphine or ether. 

"I'll be right back, Rhett. Let me go upstairs and see about getting you a pillow to rest your head on and a blanket to cover you with." She went upstairs, finding what she wanted and returned downstairs. She lifted his head again gently placing the pillow underneath it. Realizing it was warm enough in front of the fire he really didn't need a blanket quite yet she left if off of him for the time being. 

She would put it on him when the fire had died down and the room began to cool off. She couldn't help but notice how gentle and peaceful he looked lying there. He didn't look helpless, Scarlett wondered if Rhett was ever helpless. She doubted it, and had she been made to take a guess she would have imagined Rhett would have been just fine without her today. She brushed some hair out of his eyes, letting her hand rest on his face a moment longer than she had meant to. 

Rhett smiled slightly at the feel of Scarlett's hand against his face. It had been a long time since a woman had touched him so gently, with such tenderness and so timidly he had almost forgotten such women existed any longer. He placed his right hand on top of hers gently, opening his eyes to look at her, moving his hand from her hand to her face. He was surprised when she moved her face with his hand as he drew her toward him. 

His hand moved to the back of her head as his mouth met hers for a kiss. It was a deep kiss, his lips pressing fully against hers demanding her response. The softness of her lips a contrast to his and his moustache, which brushed against her mouth. His hand moved to her hair, not wanting her to pull away and when he realized she was not only not going to pull away but that she was returning the kiss he moved his hand so it rested along her waist. He broke the kiss, kissing her upper lip then moving his mouth to her neck and her ear. 

Scarlett wasn't sure she should let Rhett kiss her, but then he was and it felt nice. Her first instinct was to pull away, but she couldn't. Not only couldn't she pull away, but she felt herself returning his kiss in a fashion that she couldn't help but think was wrong. How could a simple kiss make her feel so many conflicting things? 

Once again her corset felt restricting, but oddly even though she thought she would, she didn't pass out. She felt his hand drop to her waist, and then his lips break away from hers. She let out a slight gasp of disappointment until she felt his lips against her neck. His gentle kisses were placed along her neck leading to her ear, and when he kissed her ear she thought that she would faint. 

She had never experienced such feelings. His kisses were tender and there was something that made them difficult to resist even though she knew that she should. She realized after a moment that she was holding her breath and nervously exhaled. 

Rhett pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, his hand returning to her face to rest against her cheek. His hand dropped to her hair, which had fallen out of place and was quite disheveled. He laughed slightly as he gently took hold of some hair and tugged on it. "Prissy's going to have a time getting your hair washed and brushed out. I'd offer to do it for you, but I don't know how much good I'd be washing your hair one handed." 

Scarlett blushed from embarrassment, not making any effort to pull away from him. He was once again changing the subject and acting like nothing had happened. Though there was something oddly suggestive about what he had just said. God's nightgown, it was enough to drive her mad. 

"Yes, I'm sure I must look a sight. It's not every day a girl like me gets to play nurse to someone like you." She laughed lightly. "Somehow I don't think you're nearly as incapacitated as you'd like me to think you are. Judging by this scar here," she touched the scar on his chest. "I'm guessing you've seen far worse than a bullet to your shoulder. How did you get it anyway? This scar, I mean. Battling those pirates you were telling Carreen and Suellen about?" 

Rhett laughed lightly. "I wish it were as heroic as all that." He laid his hand to rest on top of hers once more. "I'll tell, but I fear it's not at all going to live up to your expectations. I was out in California, the gold fields, and got into an argument with a man who wasn't a very nice drunk I'm afraid. Apparently, the girl who I had chosen as my companion for the night prior was this man's wife and he wasn't too happy with me. I can't say as I blame him, of course, but he really should have looked to the real source of the problem, his wife. She wore no wedding ring, never mentioned the fact that she was married. How is a man to know? Well, I wasn't about to leave the woman a widow so I hesitated to draw my gun when he drew his knife. I thought he might be able to listen to reason. He wasn't interested in reason; he was only interested in killing me. I had made a fool out of him not only in his wife's eyes but also to all that had seen me leave with the woman." He paused; looking at Scarlett's hand and the scar it rested on. "I managed to disarm him and wield his own knife against him, but not until after he had managed to draw blood." His eyes locked with hers. "Sorry to disappoint you, for it was obtained doing nothing heroic." 

Scarlett listened to his tale with wonder, not sure whether to believe him or not but he had no reason to lie to her. "Do you mean to tell me you slept with another man's wife, Rhett?" She looked at him curiously, not sure which amazed her most. That he spoke about it so freely or the fact that a woman would seek out a man other than her husband. "Don't answer that, I don't need to know about such things." 

He laughed heartily, wincing slightly at the exertion. "You may not need to know, Scarlett, but you want to know. That's why you asked the question. What is it your curious about? The fact that there are women who take the initiative to seek male companionship?" 

His eyes narrowed slightly as he reached up to her face to bring her toward him for another kiss. She didn't respond at first and he withdrew slightly. "Kiss me, Scarlett. You want to, so what's stopping you? Don't tell me Ashley Wilkes either or I swear to you Scarlett, I'll leave and never look back." He looked into her eyes, knowing that if he said the right things she would give in to her desires and by doing so give in to his. 

Scarlett heard his question and didn't know what the answer was. What was stopping her? She moved her head from Rhett's hand as she thought. The one man she wanted was married to someone else and he would never dishonor himself or Melanie by seeking Scarlett's companionship. Oh Ashley, why did you have to be so honorable and marry Melly even though you loved me? Who was left for her? Brent or Stuart? She could never choose one over the other, despite what she ever led them to believe. Alex or Tony? They were drunk most of the time and had tempers. They would surely beat her the minute she let her Irish show as her father called it. Cade or Raif? They were respectable enough, but they were boring. 

Scarlett cast her eyes down to meet Rhett's gaze. Hadn't Rhett maintained they were alike? While Brent, Stu, Alex, Tony, Cade, Raif and all the other beaux she had were nice, they weren't like her. She was different. Rhett was right, she would never be like Melanie or Fanny or Maybelle or India. 

She could never be a mousy plantation mistress; she needed more in life. She needed a challenge and it dawned on her that she couldn't think of any one other than Rhett who could give her what she needed. She didn't know if that was the point Rhett was trying to make in all of their conversations. She had always thought that he was just spouting words at her to get her to lower her guard. "I don't think there's anything stopping me, Rhett. Maybe you should try again." She smiled slightly, her eyes shimmering in the light from the fire unsure of exactly what it was she was doing as her cheek once again pressed against his hand. 

Rhett wordlessly brought her to him once more, his lips meeting hers again passionately. How he wanted her and this feeling was demonstrated in his kiss. He kissed her upper lip, nibbling on it gently causing her to open her mouth slightly. When she did, he opened his mouth his tongue meeting hers. He felt her pull away and he held on to her tighter, as tight as he could with only one hand. At first she didn't respond to his kissing her like that, so he pulled away slightly allowing his tongue to gently brush against her lips. 

She opened her mouth again in response, more responsive to him this time. He felt her kisses intensify, unbelieving she was kissing him back with such enthusiasm. He used his left arm and as gently as he could pulled her closer to him, cringing slightly at the movement of his arm and shoulder. He wanted her on top of him, but he knew that would be pushing it at the moment so refrained. Instead, he just held her closer to him, intensifying the kiss. He broke away slightly; his lips and tongue gently meeting her lips, the tip of her nose, and her cheeks. When he felt her lips kissing his neck he couldn't help but let out a gasp of his own. Her lips were so soft, so tender, and so unsure of themselves. 

He allowed her to continue, enjoying the feeling as her lips made their way to his ear. Her soft hands were resting gently on his chest. The things she was arousing in him had been dead for so long, he didn't know how to feel about them. 

She made him feel alive, as if he had until that moment never been kissed like that before. Truthfully, as he lay there with his head resting on the pillow, it had been ages since he'd been kissed in this fashion. She was moving away from his ear now, returning to his neck, and then moving down to where her hands rested on his chest. He parted his mouth and responded with a slight moan. He lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Scarlett, I've waited for this moment for almost three years. But I have to make sure you understand. I mean what I say when I speak of never marrying. Do you understand what that means, Scarlett?" 

Scarlett looked into his eyes, her lips still moist from his kisses and the kisses she gave him. She couldn't believe she was sitting here with him half-naked kissing him and enjoying herself. Dear Lord, is this why he's stopped kissing me so suddenly all the times before. Did he know I'd respond to him this way? Of course he must have, she realized somewhat sadly that she probably wasn't that different than most girls after all. All she knew at that moment was that he made her feel things with a simple kiss that she had never imagined possible. 

She had heard about it of course, had read books, but she always thought those feelings never existed in real life. The kisses she had seen her mother and father exchange were almost brotherly in nature. How wrong she had been. She bit her lip slightly and nodded her head. "Yes, Rhett, I understand." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Not that she had thought them, but that she had actually said them aloud. She was a Robillard after all; she shouldn't be laying here in the Krier's house with a shirtless Rhett Butler kissing him in front of a fire. She was meant for better things, but she honestly couldn't imagine anything better existing than how Rhett was making her feel at that moment. And if a simple kiss made her feel that good, what would the rest of it feel like. 

Rhett nodded simply. "All right, Scarlett. I just don't want you telling me that I somehow lied to or mislead you." When she shook her head no, he brought her next to him on the floor so she lay by his side. He leaned on his right arm as he faced her, the hand of his left arm resting on her waist. "You're beautiful, Scarlett." 

He kissed her again, as he took his left hand slowly and used it to take her hand and placed it on his chest. His heart was beating quickly, he knew she could feel it. She was responding to his kiss so easily now, he wondered if he had dreamed her ever resisting him at all. He raised his left hand to her cheek, letting it drop to her collar, his lips following and kissing her neck before he unfastened two of the buttons on her dress, kissing the newly exposed flesh. 

He returned his attentions to her neck and lips, his hand starting on the third and fourth button of her dress. He lowered his mouth again; kissing her lower neck and upper chest as his fingers aptly undid another button. He sighed slightly, knowing she felt the warmth of his breath on her skin as his mouth followed his hands and his mouth came in contact with the top of her corset. 

He kissed the top of her breasts and was about to place his hand on her still covered breast when he suddenly stopped. He realized he couldn't do this; he sat up running his fingers through his hair forgetting about the pain in his arm for the time being. 

What in the hell was he doing? He looked at her, his hand still resting on his head. What was wrong with him? Isn't this what he had been working towards all along. Here it was, the opportunity he thought he had been waiting for over two years for and he couldn't do it. "I can't do this, Scarlett." He cast his eyes down, pausing at her chest and the portion of her corset that was visible, which was rising and falling quickly with every breath she took. He didn't know what else to say, so he said nothing. 

Scarlett stared at him in disbelief. "You can't do what, Rhett? Am I missing something? I told you I understood you aren't going to marry me. What else do you want from me? You want me to beg you? I basically threw myself at you. Isn't that what you wanted?" Her green eyes narrowed into cat-like slits. "How dare you, Rhett Butler? What is it?" 

She clutched for the neck of her dress, frantically trying to refasten the buttons he had undone just moments before. She had no idea what he was doing. Was this a game? Was he testing her to see if she really wanted to go through with it? Did he not find her appealing? What a fool she had been. What if he told? What if someone find out? She started crying unable to stop the tears they came too suddenly. As if she wasn't embarrassed enough. 

Rhett stood slowly, bringing Scarlett with him. He wrapped his arms around her slowly, gently his left hand resting at her side his right arm going around to her back. He pulled her close to him, his right hand moving from her back to her hair, smoothing it down. "Scarlett, it's all right. If you'll stop crying and hear me out I'll try and explain it to you." 

He pulled her away from him gently, reaching for his jacket that hung over the chair behind her to grab his handkerchief not knowing if he could explain it to himself let alone explain it to her. "Here dry your eyes, sweetheart." 

He kissed the top of her head as she dried her eyes. He led her back to the blanket in front of the fire and helped her sit down. "Scarlett, I'm trying to be a gentleman here. I can't stand the thought of you being angry with me, but I also can't stand the thought of feeling that I took advantage of you and the situation. If we were at Miss Hamilton's house or at Tara none of this would have happened, you know that and I know that." 

He looked at her, she was staring into the fire her eyes unresponsive, but she had stopped crying so he knew she was listening. "You have no idea how difficult it is for me to do this, Scarlett. I certainly don't make it a habit of not living up to my expectations as a cad." He looked at her. "You really don't understand, do you, Scarlett?" He didn't know if he completely understood it, so how could he expect her to understand it. He had feelings for her, that much he knew but how could he convey those feelings to her without putting himself in the position to be subjected to her teasing. 

She sniffled, staring into the fire. What a pendulum of feelings she was experiencing today. Happiness, fear, passion, anger, and sadness she had experienced them all. "No, Rhett, I don't understand. I'm not like you; I've never experienced anything like this before. I've never let a beau kiss me like you did today. God's nightgown, Rhett, I didn't know kisses like that existed. I'm laying next to you on the floor offering myself to you and you say no. How is a girl supposed to take that?" She turned her eyes from the fire to him. There was no mockery in his face, he seemed genuine. Did he really stop for her? Did he care for her? 

He thought a moment, choosing his words carefully. He had to be careful now. "Well, Scarlett, I would hope it would make you realize that I respect you. That I care for you as a woman, as a human being and that I think you deserve better than giving yourself to me on the floor of some stranger's house with me injured and unable to perform as aptly as I would like to. You've had an emotional day, Scarlett. You've had your belongings stolen, witnessed me shooting someone, witnessed me being shot, played nurse to me. I'm trying to be the voice of reason and not take advantage of you when you're not altogether here. Because, Scarlett, the next time I hear you say those words to me I want you fully aware of what you're doing and able to enjoy what we do." He met her smile with one of his own. "I do have a reputation to live up to, after all. I can't have you going around town telling people I didn't satisfy you. Knowing you, you'd leave out the part about my shoulder having just had a bullet removed from it by someone who is not a medical doctor and has limited bullet removing experience I might add." He kissed her shoulder. "Which by the way, you did a wonderful job. I doubt Dr. Meade could have done better." They sat in silence in front of the fire. Rhett having more to say, but not wanting to say it looked over at her watching as she stared into the fire. "So am I evil, Scarlett, or am I forgiven?" 

She laughed lightly, upset that she couldn't stay mad at him. She wanted so hard to remain mad at him, but she couldn't. What he said rang true. "I suppose you're forgiven, Rhett. But," she bit her lip not knowing whether she should ask the question that was on her mind. "What does that say about me though, Rhett? I was willing to. I mean I was willing to let you. I wouldn't have stopped you, Rhett. I like how you make me feel." 

"It doesn't say anything about you, Scarlett, other than the fact that you're a woman who can think for herself and who realizes perhaps those feelings I aroused in you aren't bad. You're a woman who realizes that there are some rules society sets forth that are wrong. I know you wouldn't have stopped me and that's why I knew I had to stop. I certainly can't deny the feelings of desire weren't mutual." He looked at her intensely. "Please, Scarlett, don't ever think that because there have been other women that you don't have that effect on me. You have affected me in ways no other woman I've encountered has. And I'm not just saying that to be kind." He looked at the blanket on the floor. "I think we both need some rest. I don't know that I can take any more excitement today. Do you want the floor or the couch? I'd offer to share the floor with you. But I don't want you taking advantage of me in my injured state." 

Scarlett knew she should have gotten angry at the comment, but instead she laughed. "I think I can manage that. Are you sure you don't want the couch, Rhett? You were the one shot after all." She helped him lay down, helping him to get comfortable with his arm. She removed his shoes and sat next to him pulling her knees under her chin, trying to keep space between them. "Did you mean that, Rhett? Do I really affect you?" She was curious more than anything. She had assumed that he felt nothing. Assumed somehow that she was just another girl to him, nobody of significance. 

Rhett could barely keep his eyes open by this point. His voice was soft; indicative of the fact he was sleepy. "Scarlett, I don't know what else I can do to make you realize that. I've saved your life, I brought you from Atlanta to Tara without question to see your ill mother, I've saved you from being raped, and have never laid a finger on you. Not even tonight really. Yes, Scarlett, you affect me. Being around you seems to bring out the gentleman in me; perhaps that's not so bad. Good night, Scarlett." He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. 

"Good night, Rhett." She took her shoes off, setting them next to Rhett's and stood to move to the couch, taking the blanket with her. Sleep came easily to her, the day had brought with it a lot of things and she was more tired than she had realized. Even the fact that Rhett was lying on the floor not more than ten feet from her wasn't enough to cause her sleeplessness. 


	12. Chapter 12

  
Chapter Twelve  
Word Count: 9,046

**October 1863**

Because of the injury to his shoulder, Rhett's trip was delayed a few days. Purposely avoiding Scarlett until he left, he remained at Belle's the entire time. Returning to his hotel late at night, if at all. He wanted to see her, but he wasn't ready to talk to her yet after what had happened. Still baffled at his behavior, he figured he'd take the time while he was away to evaluate the situation. 

Why it should be so shocking that he acted respectably he wasn't sure, but it was even to him. He hadn't even talked to Belle about it. Once he felt certain the wound wasn't going to get infected, he booked passage on the next train towards Chattanooga, Belle's hometown being just south of the Tennessee/Georgia border. 

Over a month passed before he returned to Atlanta. His arm was pretty well back to normal; having removed the stitches himself. It was early enough in the day that he could have called on Scarlett and in fact started in that direction after leaving the train depot changing his mind en route and headed instead to Belle's. 

Belle was relieved when she saw Rhett walk through her doors. The past month had been almost unbearable for her. It was easier to deal with Palmer before when she didn't think there was hope, but Rhett had filled her with hope and he had never failed her before. She knew it was wrong to get her hopes up; this situation was far beyond Rhett's control but she couldn't help it. 

He had told her he might be gone for a while, but when a week turned into two turned into three she couldn't help but worry. It was unfortunate that when Rhett chose to make his appearance, Palmer was there. She observed as Rhett ordered a drink, caught the attention of Lydia and accompanied her upstairs. What on earth was he doing? Her anger dissipated when Lydia appeared over an hour later with a note, written in her obviously feminine handwriting. "Miss Watling, this note was dropped off at the backdoor for you," Lydia said as she handed the letter to Belle and returned upstairs. Belle opened the letter and a smile crawled to her lips. She stood abruptly. "Palmer, I'm afraid I have to go out for a short while. A friend of mine has sent word that she's in town at the Atlanta Hotel and has asked me to call on her. I'll see you for dinner?" She kissed him, hoping he didn't get suspicious. She knew he was suspicious, Belle didn't have any friends, but when he didn't inquire as to the name of her friend she figured all was well. 

Belle knocked on the door, surprised when a woman answered the door. She glanced at the door to make sure she had the correct number and then back at the woman. "I was told to meet someone here." The woman smiled. "Yes, of course, come in." She stepped aside allowing Belle to enter, closing the door behind her after taking a quick glance in the hallway. Rhett sat in the corner. Belle rushed up to him and hugged him, more to confirm he was really there then as a romantic gesture. "You had me worried, Rhett. Who's the girl?" She whispered. 

Rhett laughed. "Actually, she's a friend, Belle. This room is registered under her name, so if he's followed you here he'll get her name if he knows what room you visited. Just being cautious, Belle, because despite what I found you're not going to get rid of him in a day." 

He took Belle into the bedroom, leaving the girl in the other room. "Well, I found out plenty about your Palmer, Belle. He's a con artist and not a very good one from everything I found about him. He has nothing on you, at least nothing that I could find. I don't know that he even knows you, Belle, or that he saw the fire. From the people I spoke to, he doesn't hunt. One man I spoke to thought Palmer Taylor had died. Anyway, from everything I could determine there's no one he's left anything with." 

He sighed, not wanting to tell her the rest. "But, Belle, that doesn't mean that he hasn't left papers with someone else in New York, Virginia, Pennsylvania. I have no idea where he's been or who he knows. I honestly can't even determine if he's really Palmer Taylor." 

He walked to the window, remaining far enough back but looking outside. "I leave the decision up to you, Belle. I can help you get rid of him, but it's you who's taking the chance that he hasn't any proof. Think about it, and let me know. I'm remaining in Atlanta for maybe a week and then I'll be going to Charleston and London for some business as well as some personal business. So you have me for a week, but then you'll be without me for about two months." 

Belle was in thought, hardly paying any attention to what Rhett was saying but when he mentioned personal business, her eyes shot up to meet his. "What kind of personal business, Rhett? Never in all of my life have I known you to refer to anything as being personal." 

"I'm not quite sure to be honest, Belle. I just feel like going to London for a while. In case you haven't noticed, I've worked pretty hard the past few years. I have a few more shipments of cotton and other goods to get over to Europe and if I wait much longer I won't be able to get the product out of Charleston. I figured while I was there that I'd take some time and enjoy the city. Take in an opera maybe, do some shopping." He paused slightly, turning from the window to face her. "I realize you have a lot on your mind, but I could use your input on something." 

She looked at him curiously. "Rhett, you can ask for my input anytime you need it. You have given me so much yet ask for so little in return. Sit down and talk to me. What's on your mind?" 

He sat near her, running his fingers through his hair. He told her of the events that transpired with Scarlett, everything. "Belle, it's been close to fifteen years since I've behaved in such a manner. It's certainly not that I don't find her attractive, you know that probably better than I do. I wouldn't bother spending my time with her if I didn't. But, I simply don't understand it. And the oddest part was even though I know she's never kissed anyone like that before, I felt like it was me who had never been kissed that way. I would have been content just lying there on the floor with her all night doing nothing more than kissing." He stood again quickly. "What the hell is wrong with me? Am I developing a conscious? Morals? What?" 

Belle looked at him in astonishment for a moment thinking he was joking. Surely, he had to be. But then she realized he wasn't. He wouldn't be so cruel as to play this type of joke on her, not at this time. "Well, Rhett, if you want my opinion it appears you didn't heed my warning. You've allowed yourself to like the girl." She looked away from him, knowing she couldn't look at him when she spoke what was on her mind. "It has nothing to do with your conscious or morals. You've allowed yourself to fall in love, Rhett." 

Rhett's eyes shot to Belle's, of course he had thought of that but had dismissed it. Rhett Butler didn't fall in love, but everything he felt, everything he did, everything he thought pointed in that direction. That would explain why she was the first girl in years he had walked away from. 

But why? Why now? Why her of all people? 

There was really nothing special about her. Of course, he was lying when he thought that, everything was special about her. It was her face and eyes he saw before he fell asleep each night. Hell, it was her face and eyes he'd seen when he'd made love to other women over the years since he'd known her. What a fool he'd been not to see it, or perhaps he had seen it and just chose to ignore it. "What the hell do I do now, Belle?" 

"Well, Rhett, I don't rightly know. I don't know the girl. But it sounds like you have some figuring out to do and, well, you'd better do it fast." She looked at him again. "Now, take this for what it's worth, Rhett. I hear things working where I work. I don't believe I'm giving you this kind of advice." 

She rolled her eyes and stood, walking to him. She stood behind him, one hand holding his shoulder one hand holding his upper arm. 

"Rhett, if you do love her, and I think I know you well enough to know you do. You need to think about whether you want to change your opinion about marriage. Lord knows I don't want you getting married least of all to her, but a girl like her isn't going to be available forever. I see her being escorted around town by men all the time, Rhett. Therefore, you need to think about whether or not you are willing to let her go. Because, Rhett, desire or no desire, she's not going to be your mistress and she's not going to wait for you to decide to stop being a gentleman towards her forever." 

She squeezed his arm. "Besides, I don't think you have ever wanted her as your mistress, and I don't think you'd take her to bed without her being your wife. It's not in you to do it, if you care about her as much as I think you do anyway. Underneath it all, Rhett, regardless of what you say and do, have said and done, you are a gentleman. You've spent the last fifteen years trying to escape it, trying to escape your breeding, but you've finally come across something that for whatever reason reminds you of that upbringing and you want it. There's nothing wrong with that, Rhett." 

She stood silently, resting her head against his back. She was losing him, if she hadn't thought it before she knew it now. While the words she said she could kick herself for saying, she spoke the truth. And someone had to tell him. More than anything, she wanted her friend to be happy and it was so obvious that he wanted to be with this girl. 

Rhett turned and kissed her. "You're an amazing woman, Belle. I don't know many women in your situation who would encourage me to pursue someone else. I'm not blind, Belle, I know your feelings for me. I'm just sorry that I can't return those feelings, not in the way you'd like." He looked at her curiously. "So you know who she is?" 

"Yes, Rhett, I've known for a while. I knew who she was the day I told you I thought that she was living with Miss Hamilton. I just wasn't sure of her name at the time. She's awful hard to miss, Rhett, I don't know that I've seen one girl warrant the attention of so many gentlemen at one time. Whatever it is she does, she obviously does it well if she got you caught in it too. You haven't been to see her yet, have you?" 

She was shocked and she realized then that no matter what happened he would always be there for her. "Well, what in the hell are you doing standing here talking to me. Let me figure out my own problems, you go figure out yours. At least yours is a little happier subject than mine is." 

She let Rhett kiss her again and watched as he left the room. She walked out to the other room, and the girl was still there. Belle was surprised. "You're welcome to stay here for the day if you need to, miss," she said to Belle. Belle had to admit that it sounded appealing to her, to stay holed up in this room to think. Realizing she couldn't, she thanked the girl and they walked out and downstairs together. 

Rhett stopped in his room and changed into fresh clothes before going to Miss Hamilton's. He thought of bringing flowers or something, but not knowing where things stood he decided against it. Not to mention, he didn't want to give her any ideas. The last thing he needed was Scarlett thinking she knew anything he was feeling. 

Dressed handsomely in a navy suit, tan vest, and a navy cravat with a simple gold stickpin and cufflinks completing his attire he made his way to Pitty's. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Peter, who led him into the parlor where Miss Hamilton, Mrs. Wilkes, Scarlett and a man Rhett recognized but couldn't recall his name were seated. Rhett noticed Scarlett's smile vanish quickly, replaced by a look of confusion and hurt in her eyes, only to be replaced by a smile once more. He bowed slightly, presenting Aunt Pitty with a trinket he had picked up in Chattanooga; it was a blown glass bell with some etching on it. As usual, she got flustered over Rhett's gifts and attentions, but this time there was something else in her mannerism that Rhett noticed. She was uncomfortable, more uncomfortable by his presence than usual. 

Rhett sat in an empty chair; his hat placed on his knee and initiated a conversation with Melanie. It seemed that his letters had paid off and she had received word that Ashley would be coming home on leave at Christmas time. Apparently, he had sent letters; they had either been intercepted or lost. Rhett listened to her, noticing that the gentleman was engaging Scarlett in a conversation of his own. Shifting uncomfortably, his eyes meeting hers he smiled with a polite nod of his head as Melanie continued talking of the goings on in Atlanta in the month since Rhett had been gone. 

After an hour, Rhett decided he had had enough. He had come to call on Scarlett, and as nice as Melanie was he couldn't stand to sit in the room any longer knowing that the gentleman sitting mere feet away from him was vying for Scarlett's affections. He had to laugh and admit to being somewhat relieved when he realized by Scarlett's remarks the man wasn't getting very far in obtaining those affections. 

He stood and asked Melanie to walk out with him after saying good bye to Scarlett and Aunt Pitty and in so doing learned the gentleman's name was Cade Calvert. He asked Melanie for the tools needed to write a short letter, Melanie's face lit up in understanding and she brought Rhett into the study. He scribbled a note to Scarlett and handed it to Melanie. "Please see that she gets this after Mr. Calvert has left. If he stays for dinner just throw it away, there will be no sense giving it to her then." 

Melanie smiled as she took the letter. It was so obvious to her that Captain Butler had feelings for Scarlett, and it had become more apparent to her after he brought Scarlett back from Tara a while ago that his feelings might be more than just a little reciprocated by Scarlett. 

Scarlett would never say, of course, and Melanie would never ask. But she knew that Captain Butler had seemed to take it upon himself to be Scarlett's protector, and in a round about way hers and Aunt Pitty's as well. Melanie knew Scarlett bored easily, but never before had she seen Scarlett grow bored as easily as she had the past month with her various callers. 

"I will, Captain Butler. Are you inviting her to dinner? Forgive my forwardness, but I can certainly arrange for Mr. Calvert to leave if that's the case. You've been so kind to us, to me, it's the least I could do." She blushed slightly. "Despite Scarlett's seeming inattentiveness, I know she'd want to join you. You have to understand, Captain Butler, Scarlett couldn't be rude to Mr. Calvert." 

Rhett raised his eyebrows somewhat surprised at Melanie's statement. "That would be very kind of you, Mrs. Wilkes. Yes, I am going to be leaving again in a day or so and would like Scarlett to join me for dinner before I go." He kissed her hand politely. "Have a good afternoon." 

He left with a slight bow; upset that he allowed himself to be affected by the fact Scarlett had a suitor. What did he expect, after all? He came in and out of her life over the past few years like the wind, sometimes staying for more than a day or two sometimes not. He had never been sincere with her; of course, he had never been sincere to himself either. 

He returned to his room, remaining there for the rest of the afternoon. The note had asked her to meet him at six o'clock for dinner. At five, he changed into more suitable dinner attire; a charcoal gray double-breasted pin striped suit, a fresh white shirt, a black cravat with a black and white onyx tie tack and matching cufflinks, and made his way downstairs to the lobby. He procured himself a newspaper and a drink taking a seat in the lobby afterward to wait for Scarlett. When six o'clock had come and gone, he contented himself with the fact that she wasn't going to show and went to the dining room alone after waiting an additional fifteen minutes. The waiter had placed his salad before him when Scarlett appeared, Rhett's surprise evident by the fact he did not stand right away to pull her chair out for her. 

Scarlett had been furious when Melanie had announced that the three of them needed to rest, saying they had plans for the evening. Scarlett knew they had no plans, but she wasn't about to argue with Melanie in front of Cade. She walked with Cade to the front door and watched as he left, returning to the parlor where Melanie handed her Rhett's note before Scarlett could ask any questions. Scarlett read the note. 

"I don't know why you told Cade to leave, Melly. Who says I want to have dinner with Mr. Butler anyway? I really don't care if I never see him again." She blushed as she realized Melanie would not know why. "Well, the man didn't have the decency to come tell me he was all right and wasn't going to die from his wound. It was the least that he could have done don't you think? I was worried sick that I had done something wrong. He goes and leaves town without a word and returns expecting me to have dinner with him. I'd rather spend my time with Cade." 

She lowered her eyes, unable to look into Melanie's. Of course that wasn't true, she couldn't think of anyone who was a better dinner companion than Rhett. Cade was nice and always polite, but he like all the beaux of late was rather narrow sighted in his conversational topics. Nothing but talk of war was on their minds. 

She had wondered for the past month where Rhett was and whether he was going to call on her again. At first, she had even said no to dinner invitations. When she had heard he had left town without so much as a good bye she quickly stopped turning them down. She felt embarrassed and ashamed that his charm and kindness had taken her in. 

For all she knew, he had planned that robbery himself to get her alone like that. She realized that made no sense, for if that were the case he wouldn't have pushed her away. She looked at the note once again. "It's been so long since I've had a truly good time. I suppose it wouldn't be all bad to have dinner with him. Help me find something that will make me look perfect." She and Melanie went upstairs with Prissy. 

It had taken her much longer to choose her dress than she had thought and Prissy had taken forever getting her hair up the way Scarlett had wanted it. She wanted it all up with the exception of a few loose ringlets on either side. Peter took her to the Atlanta Hotel and after ensuring that Rhett was indeed waiting in the dining room took his leave. He wasn't pleased, Scarlett realized, but she knew that Rhett would bring her home. 

Dressed in a square-necked gown with an attractive yet modestly low front and a small ruffle at the neckline Scarlett felt confident as she entered the room. The three-quarter length sleeves had burgundy satin lacing from the elbow to the ruffled cuff. The burgundy bodice began at the empire waistline with lacing up the center for decoration making a becoming contrast to the white. The waistline was a V and a tiered burgundy skirt with white islet at the bottom exposed by the scallops of the burgundy tiers completed the dress. A pair of pearl earbobs and a pearl necklace completed the outfit. 

Scarlett dismissed the host knowing she was turning heads as she walked through the restaurant towards Rhett's table. She smiled at the waiter as he laid Rhett's salad on the table. "Starting without me? I always knew you were a cad, but I never dreamed you'd start dinner without me." She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she gently placed a bare hand on his shoulder. "You act as though you don't know who I am, Captain Butler. I realize it's been a while since you've seen me dressed for an evening out, but surely I don't look that different. Has my face gone green?" 

Rhett smiled as he stood to help her into her chair. "Of course not, Miss O'Hara. I thought perhaps that Mr. Calvert was enjoying dinner with you this evening." He ordered some wine, and when the waiter came back with the wine, he ordered her meal. Rhett took her in. "You look very nice, my dear. Is that lilacs I smell? Surely it's not me you've pulled out all the stops for. I didn't think girls like yourself scheduled two dates in the same evening, so I guess I should be flattered." He lifted his glass to her with a slight smirk, unable to take his eyes off her and unable to hide the fact he was looking at her. 

"Rhett, if you're going to be nasty I'll turn around and go home. I came here to have a good time, I assumed at any rate that's what you were offering me from your note's offer of dinner and dancing. If I'm wrong, let me know perhaps I can catch Cade before he's left for the County and I can have a good time." She narrowed her eyes slightly, though they still registered mischief rather than anger. 

"Settle down, Scarlett. I have no intentions of turning you loose in search of the company of another man, at least not tonight and not dressed like that. So, pray tell, Miss O'Hara how is it I deserve such lavish garb? Are you trying to win my affections, or are you trying to throw in my face exactly what it is I walked away from?" 

Scarlett didn't quite know how to respond. Why did she dress like this? Of course it was to look good, but she didn't know why exactly. 

"No, Rhett, that's not my intention at all. It's not often I get to dine and dance somewhere as nice as this, so I thought I'd dress nice. You gave me this material, I thought you might like to see that I actually used it for something besides bandages. Besides, aren't you tired of seeing me in clothes I've worn to nurse in or worn the day before?" Then a thought occurred to her. "Don't you like it? Is there something wrong?" She didn't think that was the case, from the response she'd gotten from other men in the room. 

"Of course I like it, Scarlett, you will make a most appealing distraction while we're eating. Have I ever made a comment about something you were wearing that wasn't complimentary in nature?" He pursed his lips, thinking. "Scarlett, you could put the Queen of England to shame if you wanted to, so please don't go trying to pull compliments out of me. I think Dr. Meade was shocked when I told him it was you who had tended to my shoulder, by the way." He took a sip of his wine. "You were upset with me." It was a question more than a statement. He didn't know if he wanted to hear her answer, but knew he had to. 

"Yes, Rhett, I was furious. I couldn't believe you would just leave like that, I figured you'd at least have come talk to me afterward. I realized later that you were right, I wasn't thinking clearly. Then I felt foolish for having thrown myself at you. I thought that might be the reason you left without a word, but I realized that wasn't the case. I know you come and go all the time, but I just expected you would have said good-bye to me at least. At least to let me know you were okay." 

"Yes, well, I should have. I apologize for that, but I quite honestly didn't know what to say." He paused as their food was brought to their table. "I've never quite encountered that situation, so I'm afraid it was a bit startling to me." They finished dinner, both seeming to have satisfied one another's curiosities as to whether they were upset. 

When dinner was over, Rhett escorted her across the hall to the ballroom. "I will not settle for just one or two dances this evening, Scarlett. While I have no problem with you dancing with other men, I plan on claiming all the dances I can." He took hold of her elbow, stopping her before they entered. He was about to say something and thought better of it instead he brushed off a non-existent thread from her shoulder. His eyes met hers, and he smiled. "There, now I'd say you're perfect." 

Scarlett blushed at his remark, feeling quite like a princess. And realizing that if he said she looked perfect, she must. Rhett wouldn't pay her such a compliment if it weren't true, even if it were only in his eyes. She was surprised he had mentioned wanting dances from her. Had he but asked for them, she realized she would have given them all to him. "Surely you exaggerate, Mr. Butler, but thank you for the compliment nonetheless." 

Rhett brought her home around midnight, walking her to the door. "Would you care to sit with me a moment, Scarlett. I know it's late, but I'm going to be leaving again within the week for a couple of months and don't want you telling me that I didn't inform you of that fact the next time I see you. It's still pleasant outside, but if you're tired or cold I understand and I will make every effort to return before I leave." 

"More blockade running, Rhett?" She looked at him curiously. She would never tell him that she found it rather thrilling what he did. She knew it was dangerous, but she also knew that with his blockade running came potentially more gifts for her. "I thought you didn't have to do that anymore." 

"Well, I have commitments, Scarlett. Goods I have to get from here to Europe, and some things I need to tend to in London as well. I'd ask you if you want to come along, but I know you'd say no. It's a shame; you'd love London. And I'm sure London would never be the same after it had seen the likes of you." He smirked slightly, knowing he was being cruel. Even if she wanted to come she couldn't, but it didn't stop him from making the statement. 

Scarlett eyes shot up to meet his gaze. Surely, he was joking, but as usual when she looked to him for the answers his eyes were dark and difficult to read. "I'm sure it's lovely, Rhett, but really speaking of such things isn't right. Accompanying you to Europe indeed. And just what would I have to do for you in return for my passage? For you know full well I have no money." 

Rhett paused a moment, his eyes dropping from her eyes to her lips to her bosom and to her waist. Such a tiny waist he allowed himself to think. When his eyes returned to meet hers he had a slight smirk on his lips. "Well, my dear, I'm sure we could work something out in exchange. After all, it's a long voyage there and back and the nights seem longer and lonelier than the days sometimes. Not to mention the countless things there are to do in London. I'd expect you to be my companion, of course, and act the role appropriately. It's not Georgia, Scarlett, if you carried on in London the way you do at the balls here you'd get a reputation that I fear I could not defend you from. There would be theater, balls, fine dining, boating along the Thames, St. Paul's Cathedral, the Tower of London, Westminster Abbey, Trafalgar Square, the Museum, and many other things. And enough shopping to keep even a young lady like you busy for weeks." He knew he was teasing her now, baiting her, and he felt a tad guilty for it but he enjoyed reminding her now and again exactly what it was he could offer her that the other gentlemen she saw couldn't. None of them could afford the passage for one person to London, let alone treat her to the extravagant things he spoke of. 

Scarlett was in a far off place, dreaming of the things Rhett was speaking of. She could picture it, too. She could picture herself dancing with the English, dining at their best restaurants, attending operas. And she knew Rhett would take great cares in ensuring she was dressed extravagantly for every event. "It does sound divine, Mr. Butler, but I'm afraid I'd be missed both here and at the hospital." She tried to keep her voice cheerful, but she wasn't feeling so cheerful. He had mentioned her being his companion, making her realize he'd more than likely have another companion instead of her. Her smile faded, her eyes got a far away look in them. 

"Come now, Scarlett, there's no need to get upset about it. It was a cruel joke to play on you, but I won't apologize for tempting you. Nor will I apologize for suggesting you come with me. I would have taken you with me had you said yes, and I wouldn't have cared why you agreed to come. Truthfully, when I travel I have little time for all of those things I named off, but I would have made the time for you." He stood upright. "I'll try and come by before I leave, Scarlett, but if I don't would you do me a favor." 

She was startled by his tone. He sounded serious. She looked into his eyes and for once thought she could read them. He really cares for me, she thought. Whatever it is he's going to ask me to do, it's something he really wants me to do. "I suppose I can try, Rhett. What is it?" She stood, hating to feel at such a disadvantage when he stood over her when she was sitting. 

"Don't do anything drastic while I'm away. I realize I have no right to ask." He placed his hand on top of hers, kissing her cheek politely. "Good night, Scarlett." 

Sensing he had nothing else to say or nothing further that he wanted to say she returned the good bye. "Good night, Rhett." 

She looked up at him curiously. Was that all he wanted to ask her to do? 

Don't do anything drastic. 

Whatever did that mean? 

She watched as he left his tall figure and broad shoulders boarding his carriage so confidently and with such ease. She remained standing on the porch for a while longer, not wanting to go indoors yet. They had had a nice evening. She didn't know what she had expected, but it wasn't this. She figured he'd be nasty or make suggestions, but he had done nothing of the sort. The only difference from before was the fact he had requested more of her dances. That wasn't so difficult to provide him with. Otherwise, he behaved as he had every other time she'd seen him over the years. She went inside, not wanting the night to end. 

The next afternoon Scarlett was sitting on the porch just before sunset when Rhett's coach pulled up in front of the house. She stared at it a moment, hadn't he mentioned he didn't use it anymore? She shrugged slightly thinking that perhaps she had misunderstood him. Her confusion increased when the driver approached her instead of Rhett. When he asked for Miss O'Hara, Scarlett had had enough of Rhett's games. She looked at him bewildered. 

"I'm Scarlett O'Hara. Is Mr. Butler unable to get out of his coach for some reason?" 

The driver looked at her and spoke simply. "Follow me, please, ma'am." 

Scarlett followed the man, and when he opened the coach door she got in without looking. She found herself sitting across from Belle Watling. She tried to hide the surprise, but she knew it was more than obvious. "May I help you?" Scarlett narrowed her eyes slightly; unable to believe she was this close to a loose woman. Why, she's sort of pretty, Scarlett realized. If she just took all that makeup off and changed her hair color, she would look like anyone else. Scarlett felt herself shiver, suddenly feeling chilled but she didn't think it was from the air. 

Belle was dressed somewhat conservatively compared to what she normally wore. She wasn't going to call on one of Atlanta's folk dressed as she did for work. She sat dressed in a respectably cut light blue, long sleeved silk dress with a rounded waist and watched Scarlett in silence, several minutes passing before she spoke. The long sleeves were necessary to hide the burns Palmer had inflicted on her the night before. 

Scarlett would obviously have no idea of the feelings Belle had for Rhett, but Belle couldn't help but look at her and feel defeated. Even the fact that her clothes obviously weren't new couldn't detract from her. No wonder Rhett was taken with her. 

"I'm sorry to drop by unannounced like this, Miss O'Hara, but I watched for Miss Hamilton and Mrs. Wilkes to leave so I was assured you were alone." She drew from her lap, presenting Scarlett with an envelope. "I was asked to get this to you, and while I imagine there were other ways for me to get it to you I have to admit to wanting to see for myself if you're as pretty as I've heard." She paused as Scarlett looked at the envelope. "I don't think there's anything too personal in it, he wrote it this morning before he left, but I assured him I would get it to you. Lord knows why, but he insisted and I can't say no to a friend." 

Scarlett looked from Belle to the envelope, her name written on it in Rhett's flamboyant handwriting and back to Belle her statement hitting her. "He was with you this morning?" 

_He went from me to her? Oh, how could he? And to think I would have given myself to him._

She blushed at the thought, trying to hide her discomfort as she fiddled with the envelope. 

Belle could almost read Scarlett's thoughts; she was more than likely thinking the same thing Belle thought about Scarlett but in reverse. The thought that she herself with one statement could destroy Rhett's relationship with this girl had its merit, but Belle realized she could not do that. She cared about Rhett too much, and if he were to ever find out she had done something that low he would never speak to her again. 

He had maintained over the years he could deal with anything but liars. Belle held her head high, forgetting about the black eye she had received the night before. "He stopped to see me this morning, yes. He had some business to attend to late last night apparently, which resulted in his having to go out of town this morning. I fear I've stayed too long, Miss O'Hara. People around town know I use Mr. Butler's coach, so it's perhaps best if I go before people talk." 

Scarlett nodded dumbly and got out of the coach. "Mrs. Watling?" She had no idea why she called her Misses, Scarlett had no way of knowing whether she was married but it seemed appropriate. "Is he in trouble? To leave so suddenly, I saw him last night and he made mention of being here all week." Scarlett noticed the bruise around Belle's eye, but knowing it was none of her business said nothing. 

Belle noticed the concern in Scarlett's voice, and wondered if Scarlett herself realized that she was concerned for Rhett. "Well, Miss O'Hara, one of the reasons Mr. Butler and I have remained friends for as long as we have is that I stopped questioning him and his actions long ago. You just have to take Rhett for who he is. Good day, Miss O'Hara." Belle pulled the coach door closed. 

Scarlett nodded, slightly confused at Belle's abrupt departure and sudden cool attitude toward Scarlett. She stood by the street for a moment after the coach had pulled away, returning to the porch, momentarily forgetting about the note she held in her hand. 

Opening the envelope, she was disappointed to see it revealed little. He had to leave sooner than he had anticipated. He apologized and hoped that she would think about the favor he had asked her for. 

He also mentioned there being six bolts of fabric at Mrs. Lowe's dressmaking shop that she had been instructed not to use for any other purpose until Scarlett had ordered whatever she needed to replenish what had been lost the day of the robbery. She set the note down, unable to believe even Rhett was so generous as to allow her to have made whatever she wanted. Why she could more than replenish what had been lost with six bolts of fabric. 

Oh to have some new dresses again. She realized Mrs. Lowe was probably thrilled to get the business and made it a point to go there the following day to be fitted and order the dresses. They would be done in plenty of time before Rhett returned, and no matter how tempting she wouldn't wear them until he was back. If he was paying for them, he certainly deserved to see them first. 

Rhett sat on the train taking him to Albany and Charleston replaying the prior night's events. He had gone to Belle's for some cards when Lydia came to him and told him Belle needed to see him right away. When he got upstairs and heard Belle's screams coming from her room, Lydia didn't need to say anything more. When he had kicked in Belle's door, he found Palmer burning Belle with a cigar. Rhett couldn't recall ever seeing Belle look as frightened as she had at that moment. He managed to get Palmer off of her and the cigar out of his hand while Lydia got Belle out of the room. 

He watched the passing scenery, realizing that Belle would do everything she could to keep his name out of things. It was Belle who suggested he get out of town. No one but she and Scarlett could really confirm he had been in town and she doubted Scarlett would be questioned about Rhett's whereabouts. 

He knew she had been annoyed when he wrote the letter to Scarlett, but he also knew he had to. If he left once again without at least letting her know he would return to find her returning the attentions of someone like Cade Calvert. It was a new feeling to Rhett, actually feeling as though he was responsible for his actions to someone. Something he never thought he'd enjoy feeling. 

He booked the first passage available getting him to London from Charleston and arrived in London about three weeks later. He conducted his personal business first; stopping on his first day in London at a jeweler's to have a ring made for Scarlett. The jeweler commended Rhett on his taste; a square emerald surrounded by diamonds. It was simple yet would certainly be pleasing to the woman receiving it. Rhett hoped the jeweler spoke the truth, it was one thing to buy gifts for a woman, but this was one ring he realized could very well change his life. He wasn't even sure if he was going to propose to Scarlett, though Belle's words rang true. Scarlett wasn't going to wait her whole life for him. What had he offered her after all? She had no reason to suspect he wanted anything from her, so why should she wait. 

He finished his business in London, enjoying the knowledge he had made money off the war even when he hadn't done anything. Having four boats in his fleet enabled him to take care of other things while others tended to the blockade running; he was down to three now with one having been captured. 

He returned to the States spending some time in Charleston with his mother and sister before returning to Atlanta. He didn't know why he bothered spending time with Rosemary, her situation was miserable and he hated seeing her knowing that she could have done so much better. How their father ever allowed the courtship and marriage of Rosemary and her husband Rhett would never know. He imagined that by the time Rosemary was old enough, their father was just happy to be rid of her. Their father didn't know what to do with Rhett and Ross, Rhett imagined he knew even less of what to do with Rosemary. 

It was mid-February 1864 when Rhett returned to Atlanta. For the first time in the almost three years he had known her seeing Scarlett was the first thing he planned on doing. He stopped at the hotel first, changing into something more appropriate to call on her in. Dressed in a pair of gray trousers, a black jacket, a fresh white shirt, a scarlet cravat with a plain gold stickpin, his gold cuff links and his pocket watch as his accessories. 

He tethered Apollo when he arrived at Miss Hamilton's home and approached the door. Peter let him in and led him to the parlor telling Rhett he would fetch Scarlett from upstairs. Rhett felt his jacket pocket for the box that contained the ring, knowing that if he were to indeed ask for her hand it would not be today but just wanting to make sure it was there. He stared at the owl lamp that sat on Pitty's end table as he waited for Scarlett to come downstairs. Assuming she had been resting, he knew it could be a while so he eventually sat. 

Scarlett drove Prissy mad trying to get ready as quickly as she could. She chose the dark yellow damask frock that Mrs. Lowe had made for her. The neckline was low, but not too low. The sleeves were off the shoulder and fastened with green bows at the shoulders and three bows placed along the front of the skirt starting at the V waist. It was simple, yet elegant and Mrs. Lowe had told her the color was very flattering on her. She descended the stairs making her way to the parlor a slight smile crawling to her lips when she saw how bored Rhett looked. "Do you have better places to be, Mr. Butler? You should know better than to call on a lady unannounced in the middle of the afternoon." 

Rhett stood upon her entrance taking her in. "You do look lovely this afternoon. This is twice now it would seem you've dressed to please me. If you're not careful I might start to think you're sweet on me." He walked towards her dropping his hands into hers. "Let me see you, Scarlett. What a relief it is to see you looking nice. None of the girls in Charleston could hold a candle to you." He spun her around. "Is that one of the dresses Mrs. Lowe made for you?" 

"Yes, Rhett, it was very generous of you to do that for me. You didn't need to; it certainly wasn't your fault that my belongings were stolen. But I have to admit it was nice to have new clothes to wear when the other girls have none." She blushed slightly realizing what she had said, but then suddenly felt foolish. She had no reason to be embarrassed in front of Rhett. She could say whatever she wanted to in front of him, and he would never think less of her. He would, however, think less of her for not speaking her mind. 

Scarlett wondered if Rhett knew of Ashley's visit at Christmas time. How he would know she had no idea, but Rhett knew things that he had no right knowing. She had been disappointed after his visit. She had no time alone with him between Melanie, Pitty and India all vying for his attention. She had been pleased to have new dresses to wear, her thoughts of Rhett being the first to see them put out of her mind when Ashley came home. Her last words to Ashley were spoken in anger and she regretted that for weeks afterward. 

He had told her not to associate with Rhett anymore. She had plainly pointed out that he had given up all rights in telling her how to lead her life when he had married Melanie instead of her. He hadn't been happy with her response, nor had he been happy to learn she had no intentions on discontinuing her visits with Rhett. She regretted her words later, but he was gone and it was too late. He never wrote to her, his letters were always to Melanie and she could never write him. 

"Well, I can imagine what their reaction will be to what I brought you this trip." He smirked slightly as he noticed Scarlett's frown. "I neglected to bring it with me, I'm sorry my dear. I wasn't even sure if you were still in town. I'll try and remember it next time. I'll be in town for a couple of weeks this trip at least." 

"You're such a tease, Rhett. Is it more clothes?" She thought over things that she needed. New shoes would be wonderful, but somehow she doubted even Rhett would buy her shoes. She pouted realizing he wasn't going to tell her. "Where did you go this trip, Rhett? Any more pirate stories to relay? I'm sure Carreen and Suellen would love to hear them." She laughed lightly. 

"No pirate stories to tell, I spent my time in Charleston and London. You got my note? I apologize for the abruptness of my departure, but something came up that I had to tend to." 

Scarlett looked at him curiously. He was apologizing to her; she couldn't recall him ever apologizing for his actions before. "It's all right, Rhett, though I don't think that Mrs. Watling likes me very well." She looked at Rhett briefly. "In fact, I think she took great enjoyment out of the fact that it was her home you had gone to the morning you left not mine." 

Rhett paused slightly before answering, uncomfortable talking about Belle with Scarlett. He knew she could never possibly understand or approve of the relationship he had with Belle. "I'm sure that's not the case, Scarlett. Truth be told, the only reason I went to her house at all was I needed more money than I had on me. Hers being the business it is, I knew she'd have it. Otherwise, she wouldn't have seen me at all. She wasn't very pleased I asked her to give you the letter either, so I'm sure the feeling is mutual." He stood. "I really just came to ask you to dinner sometime this week. Perhaps Saturday if you're free." 

"Yes, Saturday would be lovely. This is all the longer you're going to stay, Rhett? Don't tell me I got dressed for you to stay for an hour." She stared at him in disbelief. He was baffling. Just when she thought she'd figured him out, he did something that made her question her thoughts. 

"I can stay longer if you'd like, Scarlett. I don't want to impose and I know that it's approaching dinnertime. Are you inviting me to stay for dinner, Scarlett?" He raised his eyebrows slightly, amused that she perhaps was doing just that. 

"If you'd like to stay, of course you're welcome to Rhett. I'm afraid our dinner table might be rather bare compared to what you're used to, but you're of course welcome. I'm sure Melanie would love to see you, and Pitty too if you have some more of those truffles to give her that is." 

Rhett laughed heartily. "I'm afraid I left the gifts for Miss Hamilton behind as well. I'll be sure and remember hers tomorrow. Yours I know I can forget for a day or two and not have it held against me, but truth be told Scarlett I think Aunt Pitty has grown rather fond of me. Perhaps I should make my intentions toward her known. With whom would I speak? Peter?" 

Scarlett could hardly contain her laughter. "Yes, I believe Peter would be the one, or perhaps Uncle Henry. I'm not rightly sure, Rhett. Is that why you've been coming here all along, to call on Pitty? And here I thought it was me." 

She feigned disappointment biting her lower lip gently, unable to hold back her laughter any longer. She giggled so hard she felt like a little girl again. At first, she was embarrassed, but it felt so good that her embarrassment quickly diminished. She hadn't laughed so hard in so long, there had been little to laugh about. When she saw Rhett stand, she couldn't hide the disappointed look on her face. "You're really leaving? I thought you were joking." 

"No, Scarlett, I'm not joking. Believe it or not, I made it a point to visit you first upon my arrival but I don't want to overstay my welcome. Nor do I want to put you out in the way of dinner. I know things aren't plentiful anymore. Walk with me to the porch, won't you?" He offered her his hand, which she took and walked with him. "So that's a yes to dinner Saturday night?" 

"Yes, do I get dancing out of the evening, too?" She looked up at him genuinely interested in his response. It had been a while since she'd been dancing. She would never tell Rhett that of course, but she realized that if he wanted to he'd find out anyway. 

"You mean you weren't aware of the ball on Saturday night, Scarlett? I just arrived in town and know about it. I'm surprised you don't already have your dance card full." He smirked slightly realizing that the beaux Scarlett had been spending her time with of late probably didn't have the money to attend the ball. 

Scarlett tried to hide her surprise that Rhett not only knew about the ball but also had obtained tickets. Was there no end to what he could accomplish? "Of course I was aware of it, Rhett, I didn't realize you were though. And I would love to go with you. I don't have anything red to wear, I'm afraid. Isn't that what you're supposed to wear on Valentine's Day?" She pouted slightly realizing that she wouldn't fit in. 

"Already taken care of, my dear. Mrs. Lowe kindly had a dress made for you at my request from the measurements she had on hand. The dress will be delivered to you on Saturday morning, before then she is under specific instructions not to reveal it to you. So don't even bother going in there to inquire about it. But in celebration of the day of love and romance, red it is." 

"Rhett, you didn't? Another dress? You know Pa's going to start inquiring as to your intentions if you continue to spend such lavish amounts of money on me." 

"Yes, I'm sure your father would be something to be reckoned with. Never fear, Scarlett, I can hold my own with father's, even if I can't talk to my own." A look of amusement crawled to his eyes as he watched Scarlett. "With that, Miss O'Hara, I'm going to bid you good night. I'm afraid a night of poker is calling me. If you want me to pay for that dress I've ordered for you on Saturday night, you better hope I have a good night." He winked, kissing her hand. "I'll see you on Saturday, around four o'clock for dinner beforehand." He bowed slightly, replacing his hat on his head and descended the porch steps. He watched as Scarlett entered the house from the street as he unsecured Apollo and made his way to Belle's, ironically to meet Gerald O'Hara for drinks. 


	13. Chapter 13

  
Chapter Thirteen  
Word Count: 5,901

Rhett returned to the hotel from leaving Scarlett at Pitty's and made his way to the bar, spotting Gerald immediately. He sat at the bar wearing a pair of tan trousers, a dark green jacket and a black cravat with his hair disheveled obviously from being windblown. Rhett laughed lightly at the ease with which Gerald sat amongst everyone not seeming to care that he might look the slightest bit unkempt. Rhett slid into the seat next to Gerald's after shaking his hand signaling to the bartender for a drink making sure Gerald's was fresh in the process. 

Gerald had received Rhett's letter and had to admit at being intrigued by Rhett's request to meet with him. It was Gerald who suggested by telegram they meet in Atlanta rather than at Tara. He had his guesses as to Rhett's reasons for wanting to meet with Gerald and felt that this was for him to handle alone without the influence of Mrs. O'Hara. 

He had arrived a little early and by the time Rhett had joined him was working on finishing his second drink. He returned Rhett's handshake with one of his own and a hearty greeting. Gerald had to admit to liking Rhett. He didn't know if he would say it aloud to anyone but he admired any man who stood his ground and for what he believed in. Even if it was only himself he was loyal to at least Rhett managed to stay true to his cause and was successful at it. 

Rhett allowed Gerald to talk to him about the goings on at Tara and in the County, understanding why it was Scarlett was so fond of her father. But he couldn't help but wonder once again how it was the elegant, Savannah bred Ellen Robillard came to be married to this Irish immigrant sitting next to him. He rubbed off on you; he was jovial, pleasant, especially when he'd been drinking. He was also boisterous, not well read or bred but one got the sense from him that he would be there if you ever needed someone in a pinch. Loyalty. Gerald was not only loyal but would demand it in return. 

When they had finished talking of cotton and other pleasantries, and after one drink had turned into a few, Rhett brought up the subject that had brought the two of them together on that evening. He fiddled with his glass hesitantly before he broached the subject. 

"Mr. O'Hara, I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice that I've paid a bit of attention to your eldest daughter over the past few years. I realize I never asked for your permission to court her, but I never saw what I was doing to be courting in all honesty. Somehow, over the past three years my fondness for Scarlett has grown and I would like your permission to ask for her hand. I realize you have no control over whether she says yes and I'd honestly rather the decision come from her than you anyway but I would still like to know I have your permission before I make my intentions known to her." He pulled the jewelry box out of his pocket, "Just so you understand I am sincere in my statement, Mr. O'Hara, I bought this for her on my last trip to London. Assuming all goes well, I'd like to ask her on Saturday at the ball." He showed the ring to Gerald who genuinely seemed surprised. 

"Mr. Butler, I realized you requesting this visit had to do with my Katie Scarlett, but I was expecting you to ask for permission to court her. You've caught me by surprise." Gerald was silent for a moment as he mulled over what to say in his head. 

Scarlett could certainly do worse than Rhett for a husband. Why, most of the men were going to come home from the war with nothing, not even a dime to put a roof over his daughter's head. Rhett on the other hand could provide her with everything she needed and for some reason Gerald got the feeling that Rhett understood his daughter. This spoke volumes to Gerald, who of course would have loved his daughter to be a good wife and mother. Gerald realized, however, that more than likely with Scarlett that would not happen. 

Scarlett was beyond any stereotype. 

"I believe, Mr. Butler, getting the response your searching for will be more difficult to get out of Scarlett than it will out of me. I give you my blessing if she says yes. I wish you the best of luck getting her to say yes. And if she does, Mr. Butler, I wish you luck keeping up with her." 

Rhett laughed heartily at Gerald's statement. "Yes, it should be interesting. I doubt very highly she realizes I'm going to ask, I've never voiced any intentions as a suitor or otherwise. As far as keeping up with her. I fear it's that very concept that has attracted me to her and kept me coming back. Not only do I enjoy trying to keep up with her, but also she's the first woman I've encountered who can keep up with me. That's no small feat either. I'm sure it goes without saying, Mr. O'Hara, but I'll say it anyway. I'm a man of means and I will do whatever is in my power to make sure that Scarlett enjoys the life she's accustomed to, if not better than that. As long as I have breath in my body, sir, I will do my best to make her happy." 

Gerald regarded Rhett. He knew Ellen wasn't overly fond of him, that she didn't trust him. Gerald knew that Rhett would not have asked for his permission if he weren't sincere. Of course, he had heard the rumors about Rhett, but Gerald knew better than anyone did that the right woman can change a man's thinking. 

"Mr. Butler, I realize this and recognize in you the type of man who will do just that. If I thought otherwise, I wouldn't give you my blessing. Scarlett will say yes, she may not say yes the first time, but she will eventually say yes to you. I've seen how she is when it comes to you, and whether or not she realizes it she needs someone like you. Scarlett needs someone who will always be there to catch her when she falls, to hug her when she's sad, and to tell her everything's going to be all right even though it may not really be so. She needs someone to do these things for her without her being aware that he's doing them for her and you Mr. Butler are the first suitor I've seen accomplish that." 

Rhett spent the rest of the evening with Gerald indulging in too much whiskey and listening to tales of Scarlett as a child that her father cared to spout. Rhett had no problems listening; it was obvious the man sitting next to him had a great deal of pride in all three of his daughters but most especially Scarlett. When the night drew to a close, the two men went their separate ways after a handshake and Gerald's words of well wishes and good luck to Rhett. 

Rhett called on Scarlett only once during the week joining them for dinner at her father's invitation. With her father having remained in town, Rhett knew that Gerald would be less apt to have a loose tongue if Rhett just stayed away for the most part. He picked up Scarlett's dress from Mrs. Lowe's on Friday night and left it with Melanie who said she would keep it in her room until the following morning. Scarlett, Melanie had told him, was out for the evening with Cade. Rhett left after sitting with Melanie and Pitty for about an hour and spent the rest of his evening at Belle's. 

Rhett made his appearance shortly before four o'clock the following afternoon. Dressed in a black tuxedo, a crisp white shirt, a burgundy waistcoat, and a burgundy bow tie with a black cape and hat; his engraved gold cufflinks were his only accessory. He waited in the parlor for Scarlett adjusting his cufflinks when he heard the parlor doors open. He turned towards her unable to take his eyes off her. Dressed in a figure hugging burgundy velvet dress with a three-tiered skirt and a pleated bust with a sculptured bodice and off the shoulder short sleeves decorated with gold satin bows, the dress was more than he could have hoped for. He was surprised Mrs. Lowe had gone through with it, even the neckline was daringly low. A pair of gloves, a pearl necklace, pearl earbobs and pearl hair combs completed the outfit. He tipped his hat politely. "I do believe, Miss O'Hara, that I will be the luckiest man at the ball tonight." 

Scarlett cursed under her breath when Peter had come upstairs to tell her of Rhett's arrival. Prissy was taking forever to get the pearls in her hair. Melanie even pitched in to help and proved to be much more capable then Prissy was. Soon she was finished. She stood admiring herself in front of her mirror. 

The dress looked fabulous on her she observed as she turned sideways to look at her figure. It clung to her every curve. It was almost scandalous it was so form hugging. The velvet was so soft to her touch; she had forgotten such lavish material existed. She put on her gloves and opened her bedroom door wondering what Rhett would be wearing. Whatever it was, she knew they would make a handsome couple. They always did. 

She stood in the doorway uncomfortable with the way Rhett was looking at her but for some reason she couldn't move. With one hand remaining on the door handle, she glanced down suddenly feeling exposed. "I must commend you on your choice in patterns, Mr. Butler. The dress is beautiful, though I think it could have used a bit more fabric. Don't you? It's almost sinful." She smiled brightly, her eyes flashing mischievously knowing she looked good. 

"Truthfully, Scarlett, I'd have liked there to be less but this isn't that kind of ball." He smirked slightly. "Are you ready for dinner, my dear?" He walked towards her offering her his arm saying good night to Melanie and Pitty before they left. 

He took her to a restaurant on the other end of town, wanting to avoid the masses at the Atlanta Hotel for as long as he could. It was a small and intimate place and they were seated near the fireplace. Rhett couldn't get over how beautiful Scarlett looked. He owed Mrs. Lowe more than she probably realized; he doubted he could have had a more perfect dress designed elsewhere for more than it had cost him. He had thought about proposing at dinner, but thought better of it. He knew she would more than likely say no, at least at first, and he didn't really feel like being around other people when he was told no the first time he actually felt like proposing to someone. So instead, they enjoyed a quiet dinner of chicken, potatoes and gravy, mixed vegetables, buttered rolls and chocolate cake for dessert. 

On their way to the ball, Rhett asked the driver to stop and Rhett helped Scarlett out of the coach, placing her hand in the crook of his arm as they walked. "You enjoyed dinner, Scarlett?" 

Scarlett looked at Rhett curiously when they stopped, she wanted to get to the ball and show off her new gown. She knew that Rhett had something on his mind, though, she could tell at dinner. He wasn't his normal conversational self. He talked, of course, but it was different and she was worried that he was going to tell her he was going away again. She hardened herself, preparing to be told that he was going to once again be gone for years. His question caught her off guard. "Dinner? It was delicious, Rhett. How you knew such a place existed I have no idea. I'll bet people who have lived in Atlanta all of their lives don't know about that place." It was cool out and it had grown cooler while they had been inside at dinner. She pulled her wrap around her bare shoulders, wondering when Rhett would get them to the ball. 

"I believe you'd find I could show you many things others don't take the opportunity or the time to notice or appreciate if you gave me the chance to, Scarlett." He turned towards her. "I know you want to get to the ball, but there's something I wanted to say and I'm afraid I don't want to wait until later to say it." He paused slightly taking both of her hands in his, he released her left hand and reached into his jacket pocket. Having taken the ring out of its box earlier, he pulled it out on his pinky finger as he withdrew his hand from his jacket. He knew she spotted the glimmer of the metal and realized there was now no going back. "I've spoken with your father, Scarlett, and surely it can't have gone unnoticed by you that my feelings and admiration are sincere. If you didn't know before then, my inability to allow myself to compromise you should have tipped you off. I was wondering, Miss O'Hara, if you might find it in your heart to marry a cad like me." He took her left hand with both of his hands, sliding the ring on her finger hesitantly. 

Scarlett stared at his hands and the ring on her finger, speechless. What did she say? What could she say? Rhett Butler, self-proclaimed bachelor was asking her to marry him. It wasn't exactly how she had imagined being proposed to, but she realized that like everything else he did it was his style to do just what he'd done. She went over his words in her head. He had talked to Pa. Why, of course, that made sense. She should have suspected something when Pa had come to town; he never came to Atlanta unless he had to. And in the close to eighteen months she'd been in Atlanta, he'd been there to visit her only twice. 

She looked into his eyes, finally drawing her gaze away from their hands and the ring, which her left hand now donned. He wasn't joking, she realized finally. This wasn't a prank, this wasn't Brent or Stuart or Tony asking her for her hand out of obligation or a sense of duty. This was Rhett who she realized that if she said no to would more than likely leave Atlanta for good. This she knew to be true. 

He wouldn't come back and ask her two or three more times, he would move on and perhaps not forget about her but he wouldn't look back either. She suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy, her breathing quickened and she felt like she was going to faint. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

Concerned, Rhett grabbed onto Scarlett's arms to keep her steady on her feet then helped her back to the coach. "Are you all right, Scarlett? Tell me this is just part of your feminine charm and that I haven't somehow offended you." He told the driver to wait, wanting to make sure she was all right before they started towards town again. 

Taking a few minutes to collect her thoughts and clear her head, she felt better. Her breathing returned to normal, her head stopped spinning and she no longer felt dizzy. She wondered if she had fainted and dreamt Rhett proposing to her, but then she looked at her hand and the ring was still there. "If this is some type of joke, or an attempt at making me feel even more foolish for my behavior that day I don't find it amusing at all, Rhett Butler." 

"I can't blame you for thinking that way, but I don't know that I've ever been more serious about anything before in my life. Would it help if I got down on bended knee, my dear?" He took her hand in his again his thumb gently rubbing the emerald stone located on her finger and knelt on the ground next to the coach. "So, I'll ask you again more formally this time. Scarlett O'Hara, surely it hasn't gone unnoticed by you that my feelings for you go beyond friendship. Every time I leave you I find myself wanting to return to your side again as soon as you are no longer in my sight. I find myself wanting to provide for you, love you and make you happy for the rest of your life. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?" 

Scarlett stared at him in disbelief. He was kneeling on the ground in front of her asking her again. She pulled him up with her hand. "Stand up, Rhett, you're going to get your suit filthy kneeling on the ground like that." She stood on the ground in front of him having regained her composure her head held high as she looked into his eyes. 

He was serious, she realized. As serious as she'd ever seen him and she knew that this one answer would change her life one way or another. 

"Yes, Rhett, I will marry you. How can I resist such a proposal?" She hadn't realized it, but she had tears in her eyes. She used her free hand to wipe them away quickly not wanting him to see that she was crying. She laughed slightly, realizing that her laughter revealed she was crying. She looked at the ring on her finger again, "How long have you been planning this? Obviously you didn't buy this in Atlanta, Rhett." 

"Well, I honestly didn't plan it at all. I knew the day I called on you after I had acted respectably and saw you talking with Mr. Calvert that I had to do something. I bought the ring on my last trip overseas. And then I was told about the ball and being that it was Valentine's Day I thought it was an appropriate time to ask." He looked away then returned his gaze to her. "Now before we enter a ballroom full of people and you see your friend Mr. Calvert, I want you to tell me once again what your answer is Scarlett. I of course don't mind if you dance and go about your business with other people, but I want to know when I watch you from across the room that you understand that I'm serious about proposing. That this isn't a joke nor am I a schoolboy making a careless decision." 

She peered up at him through her eyelashes raising her head slightly to look directly into her eyes. "If you didn't have a ring, Rhett, I would have thought it was some kind of joke. But it's more than apparent you're not joking." 

Her thoughts went to Ashley briefly, Rhett wasn't Ashley but since she couldn't have Ashley she certainly couldn't do much better than Rhett as an alternative. He was good to her, treated her well, and would take care of her. He would make her happy she realized or at least try to do everything in his power to make her happy. "I said yes, Rhett. I meant it. I wouldn't say yes to a proposal on a whim, I believe even you know that." She looked up at him. "Dare I ask when you've thought of our marrying, or have you even thought that far out?" 

"That would be entirely up to you and your mother, Scarlett. I am staying out of the wedding planning part; I'm not dumb and have seen engagements called off over disagreements about wedding plans. Just tell me what day and time to be there and I will be there. Whatever you need me to do whatever you need me to buy it will be taken care of. I just want to stay out of the planning part of it." He took her hands in his. "Scarlett, I've been out of things for too long for me to make any valuable contribution to the planning of a wedding. So, whatever you decide I agree to." 

Scarlett watched him with slight amusement. He obviously had no idea what went into planning a wedding, at least not the kind she wanted to have. She wondered if he would be able to get her material for her dress, but realized he would of course take care of it as he did everything. She was glad he was letting her tend to everything she would be able to have the wedding of her dreams. "Can we go to the ball now?" She looked at her hand for a moment. "Do I have to take this off, Rhett? I mean, do we need to tell my parents first or is the fact Pa gave his approval enough?" 

"Scarlett, I think your father giving his approval is enough. Besides, if I said you were unable to show your ring off to everyone tonight you'd get mad at me and would be liable to call off the wedding only hours after we were engaged." He walked back to the coach and helped her in, ensuring her skirts were out of the way before he shut the door. 

They arrived at the ball and Rhett got out of the before handing her down, placing her arm in the crook of his arm as they entered the ballroom. He stopped before they got to the doors. "Scarlett, I didn't say this earlier and I'll say it now before the night gets away from me. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy." He turned from her without waiting for a response and presented his ticket for them to get in to the ballroom escorting her into the ballroom. "May I have the first dance, my dear?" 

Scarlett smiled slightly, her eyes sparkling. "I do believe your name was on my dance card for this dance long ago, Mr. Butler." She followed him to the dance floor, and when he took her into his arms and the waltz began she felt incredibly comfortable. They had always danced well together, that she knew. She got angry sometimes thinking of all the other women that he had danced with and probably still danced with when he wasn't with her. She couldn't help but wonder if he danced as well with them as he did with her. Somehow, she didn't believe that to be possible for she sometimes got the impression that they were made for dancing together. Not even Ashley was as suitable a dance partner to her as Rhett was. 

When the ball had come to an end, Rhett brought Scarlett home and walked with her to the door. "I suppose I should say good night from here then, it's late and I'm sure Pitty and Miss Melanie are sleeping. I'll be here for the rest of the week, but then I'll be gone for a few months again. I'm going to London and Paris, I was thinking while I was there I could have the material for your wedding dress ordered and have it shipped to Mrs. Lowe. But you have to tell me what you want. Do you think you can think about it and let me know what type of dress you'd like before I go? If we get married in December, you could have velvet even. Whatever you want, just let me know and I'll make sure there's enough material here for not only your dress but anything else you'd want." 

Scarlett couldn't hide the disappointed look in her eyes when he announced he was leaving. "Do you really have to leave again so soon, Rhett? You just got back. And what if I need you? How will I get in touch with you if you're in London or Paris?" 

The fact that she had survived for the past three years without knowing where he was didn't occur to her. She had always relied on him in some way, even if it was simply that he would return to see her. But now she was committed to him and she didn't like knowing he may not return and she would never know. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of Rhett dying on the ocean. 

Rhett laughed loudly, brushing her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "I'm flattered, Scarlett, that for some reason you think that because you're now engaged you'll need me when you never have in the past. I'll leave information with you on how you can get in touch with me. I would have left it for you long ago if you'd only asked me for it. My attorney always knows how to get in contact with me. I suppose now that I am betrothed to you, a telegram informing you of my whereabouts would be warranted on occasion. You know, Scarlett, this is all new and foreign to me, so if there's something specifically you want from me you'll need to ask. This is not a time to be shy or embarrassed about voicing your wants or needs to me. I want to make every effort to for once in my life do the right thing, and that includes living up to your expectations of me." He paused, as he thought then continued. "I do have to travel, you understand that don't you?" 

She nodded her head as she spoke. "Yes, Rhett, I understand that. I mean I realize your work takes you from Atlanta often. But that doesn't mean I like it. I never really have, if you want to know the truth. I've always felt it made it too easy for you to come in and out of my life. You're here and then you leave for a few months, suddenly reappear then disappear again for a couple of years. And then when you are here, you go from seeing me to seeing that Belle Watling woman." She cast her eyes down and returned them to meet his gaze. "Are you in love with her, Rhett?" 

Rhett gestured for Scarlett to sit on the porch swing sitting next to her as he took her hand in his holding it on his lap. "No, Scarlett, I don't love Belle. She's a dear friend who I have known for years. You perhaps don't understand this because there's nothing in your life that you do that others criticize, but I know that whatever I do or whatever I say Belle will be there for me unconditionally. Just as I will be for her." He paused hoping the conversation would go in a new direction. 

"But you share her bed." Scarlett bit her lip for speaking so boldly, but she had to know. "I mean you stay there. You've admitted to me you stay there sometimes instead of your hotel room. I may not know a lot of things, but I can't imagine why else you would stay at that place over night. Did you go to her after you left me that day, Rhett? Did you? Did you turn down my advances because of that woman?" Tears started to form in her eyes as she spoke the words, but she wanted to ask. 

Rhett laughed slightly. However, when he looked at her and realized she was starting to cry he knew she was serious. He placed his arm around her, removing a handkerchief from his pocket and blotted her tears away gently. 

"Scarlett, honey, don't be silly. Why on earth would you think such a thing? Don't you understand that it's because of that day? Because of the fact that I was able to turn you away I knew I had to propose to you. Scarlett, I've been living on my own for almost eighteen years now and I've done many things in those eighteen years. Some I'm proud of, some I'm ashamed of, some I have no feelings towards whatsoever. Letting you sleep on the couch a few feet away from me is one of those things I'm proud of. I did not go from you to anyone. To Belle's disappointment I'm afraid, I couldn't go from you to anyone. There is only one Scarlett O'Hara after all, and no one but you could live up to that name." 

There was so much more he wanted to tell her. The fact that whenever he made love to, or even kissed, another woman it was Scarlett he thought of. The fact that walking away from her that day was the hardest thing he had ever done. But he knew if he said these things that she would throw them back in his face, that someday they would come back to haunt him. Some evening when Ashley Wilkes was fresh on her mind and the happiness that she experienced with him was briefly forgotten. So, instead he withheld these bits of information. 

She felt foolish for crying in front of him over something so silly, not to mention that she had asked such a question to begin with. She took the handkerchief from him and dried her eyes. She gave him a half smile. "You're right, of course. And thank you. I don't know whether or not I believe you, but your words made me feel better at least." 

"With that, my dear, I'm going to bid you adieu." He stood offering her his hands to help her stand from the swing. He kissed her politely; mindful of the fact that even though the hour was late they weren't the only ones returning from the ball. "I'll see you before I go, perhaps even tomorrow." 

Scarlett pouted slightly at the thought of his departure and the briefness of his kiss. Certainly if they were engaged, he could kiss her like he had that time in the parlor here. But she wasn't going to ask, wasn't going to throw herself at him again. She watched as he made his way down Pitty's porch steps, turning to go inside only after he had reached his carriage. She knew he wouldn't leave until he saw that she was inside, so there was no use in remaining outside any longer than she needed to. 

Rhett did return the next day, Pitty insisted on it sending Peter down to his hotel with a note inviting him for dinner that evening. Rhett knew it was a courtesy; it being no secret to him that Pitty didn't care for him. He knew the invitation was because of his engagement to Scarlett and for no other reason. Dressed in a conservative dark gray suit, black cravat, and his gold cuff links and stickpin he arrived for dinner promptly at four o'clock. He kissed Scarlett's cheek politely before she led him to the dining room where Pitty and Melanie had already gathered. He kissed both ladies' hands and sat across from Scarlett at the table while they ate. 

After dinner, they retired to the parlor where Rhett sat quietly while Scarlett was quizzed about what type of wedding she envisioned for herself and where she'd want to go for her honeymoon. Rhett stood in silence, as he was expected to. Weddings were women's business and he knew better than to interject anything. 

He also knew that Scarlett would abide by any wishes he may have, but there were none that he had so that didn't matter. The only thing he wanted was to have full planning rights of the honeymoon, and an invitation to the wedding sent to his mother. He left shortly after the Meade's appeared to offer their congratulations, when the exchange of pleasantries turned into talk of the war. Rhett realized tonight was not the night for his frank discussion of the Cause and their effort. These people were here to see Scarlett, not him. He owed her at least that much to keep his mouth shut for this week before he left town again. 

The week went by too fast for him, not once was he alone with Scarlett for more than a few minutes. Perhaps Pitty was afraid that he had proposed only to compromise Scarlett, perhaps that was just the way it worked out. With the war going on, the people of Atlanta had little to get excited about. What better thing to get excited about but a wedding, even if it was a union between Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler. He would never know, and he never questioned it. He performed his duty as the dutiful fianc rather well. He dined at Pitty's every evening, made it a point to be seen leaving from Belle's every evening at a respectable hour, and never once laid an improper hand or kiss on Scarlett the entire time. 

As promised, when it came time for him to leave he left his attorney's name and address with Scarlett and assured her he would write or send her a telegram occasionally so that she would not need to worry. His last evening in town, he and Scarlett managed to steal away for a few minutes alone in Pitty's backyard. As they said their good byes, this one much different from any of the others they had said in the past though they both tried to pretend on the surface that nothing was different about it at all. Rhett said good-bye, departing after a brief kiss to Scarlett's forehead and an almost feather like kiss to her hands. 

He spent the next eight months onboard the _Valiant_ between London and Paris. He had a list that Scarlett and Melanie had given him for musts for the wedding and he took care of those items as soon as he could and arranged for them to get to the States in good time. 

He rolled his eyes realizing that he could not expect Scarlett's father to contribute much to the wedding expenses; his money would be tied into the maintenance of Tara. He ordered frocks, hats, shoes, parasols, stockings and everything else he could think of Scarlett would need for her trousseau. With the wedding stuff tended to, he focused on business. A second boat in his fleet was almost captured, but the captain managed to escape capture but only after veering off course so significantly he ended up in the northern part of the United States instead of Charleston where he needed to be. 

Those goods finally arrived at their destination, just much later than they were expected. It was late August 1864 when Rhett was about to leave for the States; the blockades were getting more and more difficult to run. He knew that this would more than likely be his last successful trip. He wasn't sure if he would risk another. He had enough of the Confederacy's gold in London to purchase more goods than the south would know what to do with, but he left it there knowing that one of his fleet would make a last ditch effort at bringing goods into the States. 


	14. Chapter 14

  
Chapter Fourteen  
Word Count: 10,030

**October 1864**

Rhett arrived in Charleston two months before he was set to marry Scarlett. His off the cuff comment about marrying in December seemed to meet with her approval, so a date of December seventeenth had been set. 

Scarlett had surprised Rhett by in fact writing him a couple of letters in his absence. While they were certainly not the types of letter he slept with under his pillow, they had left him with a good feeling that she had taken the time to write him at all. He had assumed she wouldn't, that she would be discouraged that she had to send them first to his lawyer. She had received the material he had sent for her to use for her dress as well as for the bridesmaids' dresses and had gone on for over two pages about what an extravagant gown she could have with the material he sent. 

He had to laugh at the way she closed her letters. They were to marry; yet she closed her letters with "fondly." While he didn't expect her to claim her undying love for him, he had hoped for something a bit more than fondly out of her. He took the time while in Charleston to book passage for him and Scarlett to Europe for mid-January. That would give them two weeks in Atlanta after the wedding and perhaps a day or two in Charleston with his mother. 

His mother joined him for lunch before he left Charleston. He didn't relish remaining in Atlanta for almost six weeks, but knew that he had to. While at lunch, he extended to his mother the invitation to be there for his wedding. He knew Scarlett would send her a handwritten invitation shortly, but he wanted his mother to hear the news from him first. 

Surprise could not suitably describe Eleanor's reaction to the news that her oldest child was getting married. She had heard him speak of no one in their brief visits, so she had no idea who his fianc was until Rhett made mention of the fact that her aunts, Eulalie and Pauline, resided in Charleston. 

Rhett knew that they were friends with his mother and she did indeed know whom Scarlett was when the association to her two dear friends was made. Rhett knew that his mother's only hope of being able to attend his wedding was if she went with Scarlett's aunts and did not reveal the purpose of her trip to his father. He left Charleston hoping that his mother would come to the wedding, but knew the chances were not good. 

Rhett stopped in Augusta for a few days before completing his trip to Atlanta, Augusta was a city he didn't frequent often but one that always reaped him a healthy profit when he did. Like Atlanta, there were plenty of bars around and bars these days needed liquor and were willing to pay whatever price Rhett quoted to avoid shutting down. With November and December came Thanksgiving and Christmas, and with those two holidays came furloughs. Bar owners knew that business would pick up over the upcoming months, and Rhett played on that knowledge and brought the benefits with him to the bank. He couldn't guarantee delivery anymore, but his prices were the cheapest and most people knew if anyone was capable of fulfilling their order it was Rhett Butler. 

Rhett knew that he would only be able to take the train so far with Atlanta having been taken by Sherman's men in September. He would go as far as he could and then travel by horse, cut across to Jonesboro and Tara. A trip to Atlanta really wasn't necessary at all until after he had seen Scarlett. He wouldn't blame Scarlett for wanting to postpone the wedding, but somehow he didn't think Scarlett would do that. If she did, he would try to convince her that a wedding might be just what they need in the County. 

He was thirty-six now and wasn't in the frame of mind to wait any longer than he already had to marry. Besides, with the end of the war eminent, Rhett knew that would bring about the return of Ashley Wilkes. Rhett wanted Scarlett as his wife before that happened. He knew if she hadn't married him by then that his chances of her doing so would decrease despite the fact she had already accepted his proposal. The fact Ashley was already married wouldn't matter. 

He arrived at Tara safely, tying off his horse and carriage to the hitching post as no one was outside. The plantation appeared run down and uninhabited. He hadn't been to Tara in quite some time, so he had no idea how long it had looked this way. Rhett hoped that he wasn't too late, surely had Scarlett needed help she would have asked him. He had seen the destruction and despair the war had caused on his trip from Charleston to Tara, but he somehow never dreamed the war could touch Tara. Of course he knew it could, and that nothing would stop Sherman's troops if they came through. He walked up the porch steps and made his way to the door, knocking hoping someone would respond. 

Melanie was in the parlor with young Beau, her newborn son when the knock on the door came. She was startled and was almost afraid to answer the door. She was alone inside the house. Everyone was out in back trying to capture the last of the livestock that they had to put in the swamp from the last Yankee visitor. She hesitated and then realized she was foolish. 

Surely if it were the Yankees they wouldn't knock they'd just come in. She left little Beau on the floor in the parlor and slowly made her way to the door. She hadn't recovered as quickly as she should have after having the baby, so everything was a challenge to her as of yet, even simply walking. She smiled when she opened the door and saw it was Rhett. 

"Captain Butler, what a pleasant surprise. Won't you come in?" She blushed slightly, bringing color to her otherwise very pale face. "Scarlett's out back by the swamp. Do you need me to get her for you?" She had to ask the question, it would be impolite not to. Rhett had obviously not come to see Melanie, but she silently hoped he would not ask such a task of her. 

Rhett followed Melanie to the parlor; a smile crawled to his lips as he saw the baby. He knew Melanie had been pregnant, Scarlett had mentioned it in one of her letters to him. "Why, Mrs. Wilkes, what a handsome young boy you have here. That won't be necessary for you to go out and get Scarlett. I'll either wait here for her or go out to find her myself." 

He glanced from Beau to Melanie, a look of concern crossing his eyes. She did not look well, even for someone who had recently had a baby. He knew women like Melanie weren't meant to have babies at all, but childbirth seemed to have taken an extreme toll on her. "While I'm here, Mrs. Wilkes, why don't you take advantage of me. Can I get you something from the kitchen? Some water or lemonade perhaps? Or something for the baby?" He picked the baby up and held him, careful to support his head. 

Melanie watched Rhett with admiration as he picked up Beau so gently, almost as if he had done it all of his life. She wondered how it was people could say such unkind things about him. There was no question in her mind that he was a good man, just by watching him with her son. 

"Just the help with Beau is more than enough, Captain Butler. I'm afraid I'm not much help to Scarlett right now, so I'm in the house alone for the most part. Mammy and Dilcey check on me of course, but " She trailed off, not wanting to seem as though she was complaining. "Was your trip to Tara safe? You weren't in danger coming here were you?" 

"No, Mrs. Wilkes, things are fairly safe south of Atlanta yet. Though I'm sure they won't be for much longer." He set Beau down and stood, brushing off his suit. "I think I'll go find Scarlett now, but I'll come back and sit with you before I leave. Congratulations on your son." 

He kissed her hand politely and left the parlor, going through the kitchen and out the backdoor. He found Scarlett and her sisters near the swamp just as Melanie had said. He walked toward them and after a slight wave was startled by Scarlett's appearance. Never had he seen her look as disheveled or unkempt as she did now. It saddened him that he had been gone during a time when she needed him. "Miss O'Hara," he called as he approached her. He smiled a genuine smile though there was some amusement visible in his eyes. Never before had he imagined Scarlett O'Hara chasing down a pig in a swamp, never mind the fact that she was without gloves and a bonnet. 

For once, Scarlett didn't care that Rhett was seeing her in soiled clothes, her hair pinned up sloppily, and working like a field hand. She wiped her hands off on the skirt of her dress as she walked towards him with a tired but genuine smile on her lips. A beat followed where she was uncomfortable as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. 

They were engaged and had been apart for months, surely she should kiss his cheek or something but so much had happened to her in this last absence of his she didn't know what was proper anymore. It had been three months since she wrote him last and in that time Melanie had had Beau, her mother had died and Suellen and Carreen had taken ill. She figured he knew about Beau, Melanie would have had to answer the door to tell Rhett where to find her. 

She wasn't so sure he knew about her mother's passing or her sisters' illness. She finally did reach up and kiss him on the cheek. "I'm surprised you found me out here, Rhett." She narrowed her eyes at him, not wanting to let him know how concerned for him she was. "I'm almost surprised you managed to get to Tara at all." 

"Had I tried to get through to Atlanta, I wouldn't have. But I got off before Jonesboro and rode the rest of the way here. I see Melanie had her baby." His eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke, realizing it wasn't his place but needing to say it anyway. "I don't mean to overstep my boundaries, but has she seen a doctor lately, Scarlett? She doesn't look well at all." 

"Of course she's seen one, Rhett. I'm not a horrible person. Dr. Fontaine says that she simply wasn't meant to have babies, that he didn't understand how she survived it through this one." She looked at the ground and then up meeting Rhett's gaze. "She can't have any more, Rhett. I know it's just going to crush Ashley that he wasn't with her through the whole thing. He'd never complain, of course, but he places those things high on his list." She started walking towards the house, not waiting for Rhett to follow. "I have lots to tell you, Rhett, please come with me. I'd rather do it in Pa's office then stand out here in the sun." 

Rhett followed behind her, curious to say the least. When they got to her father's office, he was even more surprised when she shut the door behind her after telling Melanie they were not to be disturbed. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her with a chuckle. He sat in a chair in front of the desk, while she sat familiarly in the chair behind the desk. "What is it, Scarlett, did you miss me so much you've decided to have our wedding night here on your father's desk?" 

She shot Rhett a glare that could have stopped a rabid dog in its tracks. "I am in no mood for your jokes today, Rhett. Please. Your attorney returned my last letter to you stating that you'd be in Atlanta before he could get it to you any place else." She stared at her hands lying politely in her lap. "I don't know that I can marry you, Rhett, at least not in December." She peered at up at him realizing that this one sentence could change everything for the better or the worse in her life. She waited silently for his reaction, saying no more until she knew what his mood was. 

Rhett had half expected something like this, but he was curious to hear her reasons. "Oh? And why is that exactly, Scarlett? Surely it can't be Ashley Wilkes, I think even you can see that he has a child now. There is no room for you in his life. Is it someone else?" 

Scarlett flushed with anger. "No, Rhett, it has nothing to do with Ashley or anyone else. Why do you always have to bring Ashley into everything?" It was her turn to narrow her eyes as she looked at him. "Haven't you noticed that my mother isn't here? Haven't you noticed that Pa hasn't come to say hello to you yet? Surely the ever observant Rhett Butler has noticed that something is amiss at Tara, and it has more to do than just the war and the damned Yankees." Tears bean to flow from her eyes. She swatted at them with her hands, willing them unsuccessfully to stop. 

She had been so strong through all of this; she had to remain that way. If she let her guard down, if she allowed herself cry now, she would never stop. There would be a proper time to mourn her mother, when the war was over and things were back to normal. Until then, she had mouths to feed, sick to take care of, and bills to pay. 

"Well, I just assumed they weren't here, Scarlett. My apologies for not asking." He was concerned for her, and stood walking the short distance to her behind the desk. He pulled her out of the chair she sat in as he sat on the edge of the desk in front of her. He took her into his arms, his arms encircling her tiny waist as he brought her to him. "What's wrong, my dear? What is it? Don't worry about crying it's all right. I'll do whatever I can to make things all right for you, you should know that by now." 

In the warmth and comfort of Rhett's arms, she allowed herself to cry for the first time in months. Everything that had built up inside of her came out. The trip to Tara from Atlanta at night, having to go around the campfires she saw in the woods for fear that even if they were friendly troops they'd take her horse and wagon even though they carried Melanie, Beau and Prissy. Coming home to find her mother dead, both of her sisters on their deathbeds and her father gone mad. Fear when her last letter to Rhett had been returned to her. Fear that something had happened to him, or that he had changed his mind about marrying her and wasn't coming back. The Yankees coming to Tara, stealing their food, their animals, burning their cotton, trying to take her mother's earbobs. Everything that could go wrong did. 

Now that Rhett was back, Scarlett knew that he would make everything right. 

She just didn't feel right marrying him when Tara, her family and her friends needed her so. She couldn't leave them now; there was no one but Scarlett strong enough to tend to the fields, to oversee the work of Dilcey, Pork, Big Sam, Prissy and Mammy. 

When she had finished crying, telling Rhett everything, she felt stronger rather than weaker as she had expected to feel. There was no one at Tara or in the County to lay her burdens on; everyone else had problems of their own to contend with. Scarlett and Tara were somewhat lucky compared to some of their neighbors, Twelve Oaks included. 

Scarlett had cried when she had seen Twelve Oaks her first day back. She had expected to live there one day; to be its mistress. To see it vacant and burnt was more than she could bear. Somehow, finally voicing all of these things was a comfort, not a hindrance and Scarlett felt her growing stronger still. 

Rhett comforted Scarlett as best he could, letting her cry until he sensed she had no more tears left within her to shed. He hugged her tightly. "It's all right, Scarlett. Everything will be all right, I'll see to that." He stroked her hair gently, not wanting to let her release her from his arms. "Have you told me everything, Scarlett? Is there more? You aren't having second thoughts about marrying me? You haven't agreed to marry someone else in my absence have you?" 

Scarlett peered up at him, her eyes reddened and puffy from so much crying but they also reflected the hurt she felt for such questions. "Of course not, Rhett. Why would you even think that? I just feel I'm needed here. I can't leave Pa alone. I can't leave Melly here with Beau with no one to care for them. Suellen and Carreen aren't well enough to do much of anything. And the servants, what ones did stay, only Dilcey and Big Sam hold their own." She smiled slightly. "Believe me, Rhett, marrying you and running away from here to Europe for months or even years sounds most appealing, but I just can't do it. I've learned that nothing is more important to me than Tara, and I'll do whatever I can to save it from destruction. I won't have it looking like Twelve Oaks, I just won't. I'd rather die than see it look like that." She clenched her fists, pushing them against Rhett's hardened chest fighting back more tears. 

"Scarlett, darling, did it ever occur to you that I'd have no objections to living here at Tara with you? To help you and your family bring it back to what it was before the war. It's your Tara, and yours and your father's love for Tara that inspired me to want to marry you partly. It reminds me of the plantation I grew up on, which is run down and empty now. We have servants who keep it up, but it's not near what it was during my childhood." He sighed slightly, trying to think clearly in his head. "May I make a suggestion, my dear?" He continued when she looked up at him curiously. "No one's going to want to come to an extravagant wedding during these times. Why don't we hire a priest to come out here tomorrow or the next day to marry us? Your father, sisters, Mrs. Wilkes, young Beau, and anyone else you'd like here can come. We'll have a small wedding; your dress is done, so you can still wear it. We'll spend a night or two in Atlanta, come back to Tara and when things are somewhat back to normal and you feel Tara can stand on its own without you for a few months then we'll go on our honeymoon." 

Scarlett looked at him, trying to hide the astonishment in her eyes. "You'd do that for me, Rhett? You'd marry me and come live here at Tara with Pa and my sisters? You'd help me bring it back to what it once was?" 

She smiled slightly; not understanding why it was Rhett was always so kind to her. He always gave her what she needed seemingly without batting an eye. And she knew that bringing Tara back would not be cheap. Her thoughts turned then to their wedding night. Of course he'd want to stay in Atlanta for a day or two when they were first married, she couldn't rightly expect him to spend his wedding night at Tara in her childhood bedroom. 

She blushed slightly at the thought, realizing that he very well may not mind that concept at all. She thought to her bedroom and though it was more than suitable for her it wasn't suitable for a man to live in. Everything about it screamed that only a female had inhabited it for almost twenty years. But she wouldn't bring up staying at Tara instead of at a hotel; the least she could do for him if he was going to live at Tara with her was to give in to his wishes on this point. 

"Scarlett, if Tara back to its pre-war status is what you want then that's what I'll give you. I have to admit to feeling a little odd sharing a home with your father and your sisters, but I'm willing to do that if that's what you need to do." He pulled her closer to him, his mouth close to her ear. "And as long as our bedroom is far away from everyone else's I won't mind a bit. I think that one I've slept in a couple of times on the top floor would be good, don't you?" He kissed her ear briefly, nibbling at her earlobe gently. "It's big enough for the both of us and unless someone has moved up there since the last time I was here we'd have the whole floor to ourselves. I don't mind living with your family, but I want to be able to enjoy your being my wife," he mumbled softly in her ear as he continued kissing her softly. 

Scarlett reacted differently than she expected to Rhett's kiss; differently she was sure than Rhett had expected. She did not pull away from his lips; instead she moved her head slightly so that his lips could kiss her neck. It wasn't a conscious thought, but what he was doing felt good and it had been so long since anything had felt good to her that she just felt the need to give in. She pulled away slightly, her eyes soft. "Rhett, would you find it strange if I asked for you to wait for me here while I went upstairs and changed? It's been so long since I've worn anything nice, even the dresses from you are looking old and worn now but I have one left. I've been outside all day working. You'll wait won't you?" 

Rhett laughed slightly as he released his grasp on her. "Of course I'll wait, Scarlett. How could I turn you down when you have a look in your eye that tells me it might in fact be worth my while to wait?" He placed his hand gently against her mouth before she could speak. "It was a joke, Scarlett. Before you let my joke ruin the mood, go upstairs and do what it is you need to do. I'll be in the parlor with Mrs. Wilkes and her son unless you wanted me to wait here in this very room. Is that what you wanted? I don't know that I'd sit in this little room for an hour or two while you freshen up." 

"No, of course, the parlor is fine. In fact, I'll take Melanie upstairs with me while you stay with Beau, and I won't be an hour Rhett, really. You just always seem to catch me when I'm just home from the hospital or out in the fields or when I've fallen off a horse when you drop in on me. I'd like to look nice for once when you kiss me." She turned and walked toward the door before placing her hand on the doorknob and turning towards him once again. "Besides if I take too long you're liable to forget what it was you were just doing, and that would then defeat the purpose of why I want to freshen up." She smiled slightly, lowering her eyes demurely before she left the room without another word. She stopped at the parlor to ask Melanie to go upstairs with her as Rhett joined them in the parlor saying that he'd keep an eye on Beau for Melanie. 

True to Scarlett's word, she came downstairs less than an hour later dressed in a fresh dress, her hair brushed, and she wore perfume. Feeling that she looked much better, she looked forward to facing Rhett as she descended the stairs. She walked into the parlor, a slight smile climbing to her lips as she saw Rhett with Beau. Rhett stood holding Beau at the window looking out over Tara's front yard talking to him about what they saw out the window as if little Beau understood. He either did not know Scarlett had come in, or he was ignoring her she didn't know which. She cleared her throat softly, "Am I interrupting?" 

Melanie had walked up behind Scarlett, a smile on her face as she saw the gentle way in which Rhett handled her son. "Let me take him from you, Captain Butler. Thank you for watching him it was very kind of you. I hope he wasn't much trouble. He hasn't really been around men, other than Scarlett's father and Pork." 

Rhett relinquished his hold on the infant. "No trouble at all, Mrs. Wilkes. We were looking out the window as I told him what I remembered from the first time I stood in this very position. Children have always seemed to take a liking to me for some reason." He shrugged slightly as he let Beau grasp on to his index finger. "Well, now that you've changed, Miss O'Hara, what is it you want to do?" He walked towards her after patting young Beau on the head. 

Scarlett bit her lip slightly, she always felt uncomfortable talking to Rhett in front of Melanie. Melanie would never understand the way she talked to Rhett. Melanie would never understand that Scarlett didn't need to sugar coat anything or act like a demure lady in front of Rhett. Scarlett knew that she could say whatever she wanted to him and he would never hold it against her or think badly of her. 

Sure he teased her at times, made her feel silly at other times but he never ridiculed her. If she said some of those things to Melanie, or anyone else for that matter, they would never understand. She blushed slightly as she looked up at him. "Well, let's go back to Pa's office. There's still more we need to discuss, don't you think? I didn't mean to run out on you so suddenly like that, but I just can't think straight when I feel I look a mess." 

Melanie suddenly realized she was in the way. "Well, it's about time for Beau to go down for his nap. I'll bring him upstairs, you two can have the parlor." She looked from Rhett to Scarlett. "I'm sure you two have plenty to talk about, and I'm feeling rather tired anyway. Thank you again, Captain Butler, for your help with Beau." She left the room, closing the doors behind her after a moment's hesitation realizing that they were soon to be husband and wife and that they more than likely did have a lot to talk about. Melanie knew Scarlett was afraid to leave Tara. 

Scarlett had never told her in so many words but Melanie knew that no one worked harder than Scarlett had these past few months. Scarlett would sometimes go without dinner to ensure Melanie and Dilcey ate enough, Melanie needing to recover and Dilcey nursing two children. When Melanie thought of Scarlett out in the fields picking cotton she felt so useless that she was unable to stand alongside her and work. She knew that Scarlett was afraid if she left again that she'd have no home to come back to, just as Ashley and so many others had no homes to return to. Melanie quietly and slowly went upstairs to her room with Beau knowing that Rhett would sense these fears of Scarlett's and do the right thing. Just what the right thing was, Melanie didn't know but she had every confidence in Rhett that he would figure it out. 

Scarlett watched as Melanie left and went to Rhett hoping he'd take her into his arms again without her having to ask. She didn't know if she'd be able to ask him, even though it was exactly what she needed. She used to be able to find comfort in Pa's arms, but that was no longer the case. Pa was reliant on her now, there being days he didn't remember Mother had died and he wouldn't let them begin to eat until Mrs. O'Hara joined them. Those were the worst days; Scarlett had to relive seeing his face all over again when she had to tell him once more that Mother wasn't going to be joining them for dinner. 

She stood in front of Rhett, thinking he was going to just let her stand there. Feeling foolish, she started to talk. "Well, I guess we can sit down then since Melanie's left us alone." 

Rhett smiled slightly. "Why are you so stubborn, Scarlett?" He took her in his arms, pulling her towards him so her body pressed against his lean body. He gazed into her green eyes intensely, and he read them clearly. "Why don't you just tell me what you want? Tell me you want me to hold you, that you want me to kiss you, that you need me. You came pretty close a short while ago in your father's office; I was both surprised and impressed." 

He brought his mouth to hers gazing into her eyes as he hesitated before kissing her. "Kiss me, Scarlett." 

He pressed his lips to hers, one hand at the small of her back and one hand at the back of her head. When he knew she wasn't going to pull away, when he felt her arms encircling his neck he lowered his hand so that both were around her waist. He let his tongue run gently across her lips, letting his lips brush against her cheeks, her nose, and her neck, returning to her cheeks startled when he tasted tears. He broke away slightly, bringing both hands to her face. "What is it, Scarlett? Why are you crying?" 

Despite the fact that Scarlett had wanted Rhett to kiss her, she wasn't expecting it when he did and when he asked her to kiss him she was startled by her reaction. She wasn't offended by his words she didn't pull back. Instead, she kissed him, her lips returning his kiss just as intensely as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. She didn't want him to let go she didn't want him to stop kissing her. It felt so good to be held and to be kissed; it was the first time since that day at the Krier's house months ago that something had felt good. And she needed to be made to feel good. She needed to know that she made Rhett feel good. 

She began crying because she didn't know what it all meant. She had never felt anything like this, even the day at the Krier's had been different. That had, as Rhett said, been caused by the relief that they had survived the robbery. This was entirely different, there was nothing causing her to feel this way other than her feelings. 

Everything she was raised to do, to think, to feel, and to say was telling her that what she felt at that moment was entirely wrong. But how could something wrong feel so good? That was tearing her up inside. She knew if as he said they were to marry in a day or two that she would be expected to share his bed, but she had always been told and always got the impression that it was a duty, something to live with and bear. 

If that were the case, surely being touched by Rhett in such a simple way wouldn't make her feel things she'd only read about in books that she and Cathleen read and giggled over together. She shook her head finally, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know, Rhett. I'm torn up inside. I asked you this once before, but I'll ask you again. What does it say about me that I enjoy your kisses so immensely? Does that mean I'm loose, Rhett? Is that why you're marrying me?" She didn't drop her eyes from his; she was looking to him for an answer. 

Rhett laughed lightly. "Dear lord, no, Scarlett. Why would I marry you if I thought that about you? I'd just take what I wanted and go on my way. It's not like I haven't done it before." He sighed slightly; disappointed as he felt the mood shifting from one of kissing to one of talking. 

He and Scarlett talked too much, he decided. Once they were married he would see to it that there was little talking for quite some time. He smiled at the thought realizing living here at Tara that would more than likely be impossible. 

"Scarlett, has it ever occurred to you that it's normal and it comes from within you. You have a temper, and a fiery one. I've seen it in action more than once lest you forget. It stands to reason, Scarlett, that you're also very passionate. I'm sure it's not something you'd care to discuss with your father, especially now if you say he's no longer quite right in the head. I'm sure your father is the same way perhaps even more so. Now you haven't exactly told me what it is you're feeling, but I imagine you're feeling lots of conflicting things. Those things are normal. You've been told that anything involving intimacy is wrong, should be treated just as you'd treat doing the laundry or darning socks, and yet you're finding that you might find it a bit more enjoyable than darning socks and you feel as though there's something wrong with that. I'm not going to hurt you, Scarlett. I think you'll find you enjoy being married, and all the things that come with it. You might even enjoy sharing a bed with me, not for sex but for sleeping." He looked at her a moment. "You do realize, don't you, that while we're at Tara I expect you to share my bed. I will not have you sleeping in a separate room at least not here." 

Scarlett bit her lip as she nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, I understand that, Rhett. I, well, I wouldn't have thought otherwise. I guess I never gave it much thought until now. Mother and Pa shared a room," she shrugged simply as if that in itself was explanation for her thoughts. Her eyes widened suddenly. 

"You mean there are people who don't share a room?" She giggled suddenly almost as if she had learned privileged information she should not have been privy to. "I guess I just thought that was part of being married. Another misconception I had apparently. See, you should never have told me, now I know." She sighed softly as she turned away from Rhett. She was disturbed by the thought of giving up her privacy, of having to share a room with not just someone but her husband from now on. 

This wasn't temporary, as of the day after tomorrow she would no longer be Scarlett O'Hara, she would be Mrs. Rhett Butler. She turned back toward Rhett, a smile on her lips realizing just what that meant. She, Scarlett O'Hara, a county girl was going to be Mrs. Rhett Butler. While Scarlett wasn't aware of who Rhett's other girl friends were, she knew there had to be many and she knew that when they found out that he had married they would envy her. 

Who wouldn't? 

This made her feel good; she had accomplished something that she was sure many had tried. But just what is it she did to accomplish it? She had no idea. "You said you rode here. Where are you staying? What did you do with your luggage?" She walked toward him; suddenly realizing she had been quite rude. 

"My luggage is in the carriage I rented to come out here. Rented for an extravagant price I might add so that I could assure myself I'd get to you in one piece. As far as where I'm staying, I'll go into Atlanta for the night and then I'll be here in the morning to marry my damsel in distress. Or is it my fair maiden?" He took her into his arms again. "I think it's a little of both. Are you offering for me to stay here at Tara instead? You might want to clear that with Mammy first. With the both of us being healthy and not shot, injured or sick, she may not be too keen on the idea of my staying here." 

Scarlett's eyes turned hard as she looked at Rhett and struggled to get out of his embrace. "I don't care what Mammy thinks. Pa isn't capable of making the decisions anymore, so I have to. We have soldiers sleeping on the parlor floor all the time, and they're strangers. Surely, Mammy can make a bed up for you upstairs. I'll tell her she can camp outside my door all night long if she wants to. I don't know that I could ever think of Tara as being anything but Pa's, but I'm the one in charge now. It's not that I asked to be, but what else could I do?" She looked at Rhett, not seeking his approval but hoping he understood what she was saying. 

"You've done what anyone in your position would have done, Scarlett. The amazing thing is that you've survived and though you look a little thinner and paler, I'd say you've come out all right. Your sisters lived, Melanie had a healthy baby, and you're obviously feeding everyone." He looked out the window, noticing the sun was starting to set. "Are we going to be left alone in here, Scarlett, or should we go back to your father's office or out to our tree? If we were done talking, I'd like to be alone with you for a while. Being the soon to be groom, I believe I deserve a few moments alone with my betrothed." 

"We can go to Pa's office, Rhett. No one will bother us in there. I'll just tell Dilcey we're not to be disturbed. Mammy won't like it of course, but she'll leave us alone." She smiled at Rhett coyly. "After all I imagine Mammy realizes that all of our hopes of having a warm, well fed winter depend on you. The Yankees were here last week and took what was left of our chickens, the hog that I had personally nursed back to health when we found it in the swamp almost drowned. I could go to the Fontaine's or to the Calvert's, of course, but everyone is suffering hard times right now." 

She took his hand, opening the parlor doors with her other hand and leading him to the office. She shut the door, leaving him in the room alone as she sought Dilcey out. Returning to the room, she poured them both a drink and drank hers down in one gulp. She lowered the glass slowly, realizing what it is she had just done. Drinking in front of Pa was one thing, Pa wasn't right enough in the head anymore to tell her not to and she felt at times that he found comfort in the sharing of a late night drink of whiskey with his daughter. She stared at Rhett with wide eyes realizing that she just may have sealed her fate to remain here at Tara alone for the rest of her life caring for everyone but herself. 

Rhett smiled widely as he raised his glass to hers in a mock toast. "Had I realized you were so thirsty, Scarlett, I would have suggested we come in here a while ago." He watched her as she stared at him blankly. "What did you expect? For me to call off the marriage because you drink your father's whiskey? Please, you know me better than that by now. There's little you could do to surprise me, and little you could do to change the way I feel about you." He chuckled, hoping to change the subject from how he felt quickly. "After all, what more could I ask for in a wife then a girl who can bear me children and drink her whiskey like a man." 

Scarlett narrowed her eyes, one hand on her hips as she slammed the glass on the desk. "How dare you insult me, Rhett. It's been a long day, a long week, a long few months, and I think I'm entitled now and then to something to take the edge off my day. I don't think I have it in me to do anything like a man, and as far as children go. I never said I wanted children. Why would I want to ruin my figure?" 

"No children? Perhaps you should have voiced this to me a while ago. Did it ever occur to you that I'd want a child or two?" His words were sarcastic; he hoped she was able to pick up on that fact. Of course, he would love children, but it made him no difference if they had ten or none. 

"Well, I don't know, Rhett. I never thought about it before, you've never mentioned wanting children. I just assumed you didn't or you would have married much sooner than now." She looked at him curiously. "Are you upset with me?" 

He walked around the desk to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her softly, his lips barely touching her lips. "Scarlett, I don't think I'm capable of getting upset with you. Well, aside from your childhood infatuation for Ashley, but we won't talk about that now. As far as children, I really don't care if we have ten, one or none. I hope that one day you will feel differently and want one. But if that doesn't happen, that's fine. We'll just spend our children's inheritance foolishly on travel, extravagant clothes, food and parties, and whatever else you can think of." 

"Oh, Rhett, how you go on." She rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She was content to let herself get lost once again in the safe feeling in his arms. "You don't really have that much money, do you Rhett? Enough that we could just travel and do anything we wanted to do." 

"What a pointed question, Scarlett. If I were a gentleman, I'd get upset with you for asking such a question but since we both know I've never pretended to be a gentleman I'll refrain from getting upset." He thought a moment. "Scarlett, I have enough money that I don't think you'll ever have to worry again about where your next meal will come from, where repairs for Tara will come from, or that you have no new dresses to wear. I plan to make sure that you never again have to worry about the things you've had to worry about these past few months." 

The comfort of his arms, the warmth of his body pressing against her, the effects of the whiskey, and the fact that she longed for attention all contributed to making her more vulnerable and susceptible to Rhett and his charms and kind words. 

To hear that she would never again have to worry were words that she had longed to hear for so long. She looked up at him, her eyes soft and reflecting her genuine feeling of relief and fondness for Rhett. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she didn't know what to say. Thank you seemed foolish, childlike and silly. The words 'I love you' crossed her mind, but she quickly pushed them away. She loved Ashley. She wasn't sure what she felt for Rhett, but was sure it wasn't love. 

He tilted her head to meet his gaze. "I see I've left you speechless. That's a first." He chuckled lightly before his embrace tightened and his lips claimed hers. He felt her breathe in when he began to pull away, so he intensified the kiss nibbling on her upper lip before he pulled away finally. He smirked slightly as he watched her. "Ah, there's nothing like a woman with the smell of whiskey on her breath to put me in the mood for kissing." He felt her pull away, and grabbed her arms bringing her towards her again. "I'm not going to let you go so fast this time, Scarlett." 

"Rhett, let me go. We can't have Mammy or Pa coming through the door. We came in here to talk, didn't we? Or do you just expect me to marry you so soon without any discussion?" She hoped that she was successful in making him think she was angry, and that it would be that anger he would attribute to her increased heart rate and flushed face. Why was it that when Rhett was around she could go from feeling angry to feeling as if the answer to everything lay in his kiss? It was frustrating to her, and she felt as if she was somehow betraying Ashley by enjoying Rhett's kisses so much. 

Rhett was quick to sense the change in her attitude, and he had to admit he wasn't surprised. He sat on the edge of the desk, pouring them another drink this time offering her a genuine toast. "Very well, Scarlett. What is it you wanted to discuss? You know whatever you want I'll inevitably give you, so just come out with it." 

She took the glass without drinking it. "No, it's nothing like that Rhett. I don't understand why you have to be so mean to me." She drank the drink quickly, realizing that she now enjoyed the burning sensation of the warm whiskey on her throat. 

She remembered when she took her first drink; she almost thought she was going to be sick. But now, she could drink it without closing her eyes. "But if we're getting married, don't you think we ought to discuss more than whether or not you're going to live at Tara and which room we're going to share?" 

She narrowed her eyes and placed both hands on her hips as she realized that she amused him. "Wipe that grin off your face, I'm glad you find me so amusing. Am I somehow going to have to repay you for everything you do for Tara? Is Pa? Do you need him or me to sign something? Tara isn't mine, Rhett. Even if Pa dies, he's left it to the three of us. Suellen would never sell her share more than likely just to spite me. I don't know about Carreen, she's been odd ever since Brent's death." 

She thought to the Tarleton's briefly. "Can you believe his parents spent money on a grave marker? Of all the things that they could have spent money on, food, clothes, repairs to their house, shoes for their horses, and they spend it on a grave marker." She shook her head, realizing she was rambling and getting off the subject. 

"I don't know that Pa could ever pay you back, Rhett, but I'm sure in a year or two once the cotton crop is back to where it was a few years ago I can work on paying you back. And of course there's the taxes, the help that will need to be paid if we're going to make Tara anywhere near what it once was, and the cost of the food to feed everyone. Between Pa, Suellen, Carreen, Prissy, Dilcey, Mammy, Pork, Big Sam, Melanie, me, and now you. Not to mention, little Beau will obviously need to eat food sooner or later. That's twelve people to feed, cloth and put shoes on their feet." 

"Scarlett, I would never dream of making you pay me back for anything. That's part of what being married is about, part of what being a husband is about I imagine. I've never had to really think about it before." He looked from her to the glass she held in her hand and back to her. "Scarlett, you can pay me back by being an honest and trustworthy wife to me. I don't want you to lie to me, about anything. I don't want you to ever think there's something that you can't tell me. I especially don't want you wandering around Tara like a lost puppy dog that's found her master if and when Ashley Wilkes returns. I assure you, I'll stand for many things but that, and it's the last I'll talk about it. If you can do those things for me, rather simple requests I think. I'm not really asking you to do all that much, that will be payment enough." 

"Yes, I understand Rhett." She didn't really, but she knew arguing with him was futile. She didn't want the humiliation of a cancelled engagement, and she knew that if she argued with him about Ashley or tried to explain her feelings for Ashley to Rhett that it could lead to just that. He would never understand true love anyway, she reasoned. He probably doesn't even understand what love is, she realized and suddenly she grew sad. 

"I'm going to see to dinner and have Mammy fix you a bed." She bit her lip and then said softly, "You talked of us having the bedroom upstairs. Have you ever thought I might want to stay in my room, Rhett?" She really had no objections to staying in the room upstairs, but she wondered what he would say. 

"Scarlett, I have no intentions on sharing your childhood room or bed with you. It's bad enough I'm going to be sharing a house with ten other people, as you just pointed out. I'm used to living alone, my dear. It's been close to eighteen years since I've had to think about anyone but myself, so please spare me the talk of sharing your room." 

She rolled her eyes; she shouldn't have even mentioned it she realized. "I was just curious, Rhett. It is my room, after all. It's the best room in the house next to my parents' room. As soon as my things are moved upstairs, Suellen's going to lay claim to it and I just don't know that I'm ready to relinquish my claim to it is all." 

"I can understand that, Scarlett, but you'd been living in Atlanta for how long before you came back to Tara? I know it's been about two years at any rate. Besides, it's time for you to start a life with me, Scarlett. It's time for us to start working on our life together. And while I have no problem starting that life at Tara I don't plan on us staying here for good." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You do realize that, Scarlett, don't you? That this is not a permanent solution, but only a temporary fix to the problem. We'll build our house right next door if you'd like, but within a year or two I want a house of our own. Someplace for once in my life I can hang my hat and call home." 

"Of course I want a place of my own too, Rhett. As much as I love Pa, I couldn't live with him for the rest of my life." She looked at him curiously. He could be so difficult at times and it made it difficult for her to understand him at times. 

As if she didn't want a home of her own. 

She loved Tara, but she knew that with Rhett she could have a magnificent house that would put Tara and all the other homes in Atlanta to shame. And one thing Scarlett knew, she didn't ever again want to live with anything that was dirty or old. When she and Rhett were married and the war was over and they had their own home, she would never again have to wear a dress two days in a row. 

She would never again have to use sheets and blankets as bandages. She would never again have to pick cotton or chase after livestock. No, she knew that once she was married to Rhett, even with the war going on, her existence would be a comfortable one. And for Scarlett and everything she had gone through these past few years, comfort was something she craved almost as much as money. And to her it was through money that she would obtain comfort. 

"Well, let me see to your room and dinner then." She opened the door, and after a moment closed it returning to him. Her eyes were reflecting the conflict in her mind. "Are you sure you want to live here, Rhett? I mean, if you want to put off the wedding until things have returned to some sense of normalcy I'd understand. I have to put up with Suellen, Carreen, Melanie and Pa, they're family. You, on the other hand, really don't." The idea that he may get fed up with her family and all that went into Tara's upkeep and leave her entered her mind briefly. She couldn't really say she blamed him if that were the case. "And you know Mammy and Pork will always consider Pa the master of the house." 

Rhett laughed loudly. "Scarlett, if I cared whether or not I was master of a house don't you think I would have had one built for myself long before now. I certainly wouldn't have needed a wife, a mistress of the house, to accomplish that. Believe it or not, I do know a thing or two about plantation life. I wasn't always on my father's bad side, and I learned from him as much as I don't care to admit it." He poured himself another drink. "Are you having second thoughts about marriage, Scarlett? Is that where this is coming from? If that's the case, don't string me along like every other beau you have had. Though I don't think you've taken your game quite this far with any of them. Let me know and I'll leave now so I can make it to Atlanta at a reasonable hour." 

"Fine, rush off to be with that Belle woman. See what I care. That's whom it is you care about getting to at a reasonable hour, isn't it?" She stared coldly at him. "I was trying to give you a chance to back out, Rhett. Things aren't quite the same as they were when you first proposed, and I realize that when you asked me you weren't counting on not having a honeymoon, having to live at Tara, and having to put up with my entire family while we were newly married." She placed her hands on her hips and held her head up high. "How dare you insinuate I'm playing any sort of game with you, Rhett Butler. If I didn't want to marry you I wouldn't have said yes, or I would have told you in one of my letters that I had thought it over and reconsidered and that your ring would be returned to you. If you had a decent bone in your body, you would know that." 

"Cheer up, Scarlett, your little soliloquy has me convinced. You actually seemed to pack some emotion so I imagine you are sincere. I have no intentions of calling off our wedding. I'll go to Atlanta tonight, Scarlett. As much as the offer of the room upstairs appeals to me, that is now our room and I will not spend another night in it alone. The next time I stay at Tara, it will be with you as my wife. I'll find a priest, I assume Catholic is what it needs to be, and return tomorrow with him and return to Atlanta tomorrow night with you. I want as much time with you in Atlanta as you're willing to take, Scarlett. If you feel you can spare a week, I want a week. I don't much like the idea of my wife returning to the fields right after we marry." 

"Tomorrow? That's so soon, Rhett. But I guess if it's just going to be Suellen, Carreen, Melanie, Pa, and the servants there's nothing else to do but put my dress on and have Pa give me away." She bit her lip nervously as she thought. Tomorrow she would no longer be Scarlett O'Hara. "So you're going to leave so soon? Though I guess it is going to get dark." She took hold of his forearm without thinking. "You will be careful, Rhett, won't you? Traveling with a carriage right now isn't safe. Can't you leave it and your things here?" 

"Afraid I won't come back, Scarlett?" He chuckled lightly as he glanced at her hand holding his arm. "All right, I can do that. It would be faster for me to ride the horse alone anyway." He had clothes at Belle's; in fact, he believed he had a nice suit in his room at her house in case he ever needed one. He placed his free hand on top of the hand she had placed on his arm and brought her towards him for a kiss. He kissed her tenderly but deeply as he felt her respond. He stopped kissing her, his lips kissing her chin, her neck, moving to her ear where she had earlier responded to his kisses. 

His hand moved to her bosom as his fingers rubbed gently, without hesitation against her covered breast. When she didn't pull away, Rhett did. He kissed her again, briefly a slight smirk on his lips as he pulled away and saw her confusion. "I want you virtuous, my dear. And admittedly a little excited for what lies ahead for you tomorrow. We've gone this far without much more than kissing we can wait another day. As much as I'd rather not." 

Scarlett felt her heart racing and couldn't believe the feelings Rhett's hand against her breast aroused in her. She knew she should tell him to stop. She knew that her father or anyone could walk through the office door at any given moment and see them. She knew these things and more, but she stood as if hypnotized where she stood on the receiving end of Rhett's kisses and caresses. She exhaled sharply when he pulled away. She didn't want him to go, though she understood what it was he was saying. She flushed when he talked of her being excited; she flushed because she was embarrassed that he realized she was excited. She pulled away slightly. "I agree. It's better this way." 

Rhett walked outside with Scarlett by his side as he unhitched the carriage and unfastened the horse. He took his hat, put on his coat and took her into his arms once more. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Miss O'Hara." He kissed her briefly. "Sleep well, Scarlett. You have a busy day, and night, ahead of you tomorrow." He winked at her with a slight smile and mounted the horse. He tipped his hat, his foot coming out from under the hem of his coat as he prompted the horse to start on its way to Atlanta. 


	15. Chapter 15

  
Chapter Fifteen  
Word Count: 7,718

Rhett arrived in Atlanta and booked the hotel's best room for the week. They were all too pleased to take Rhett's money to Rhett's amusement realizing they probably weren't getting too many guests these days. It was hard to attract visitors to your city when it was under siege. He imagined if the hotel was prepared for the aftermath of the war, the influx of people that reconstruction would bring to their little town that they would stand to make a healthy profit. 

He asked them to get a priest who was willing to travel to Tara to be ready to leave the hotel by eight o'clock the following morning. That wouldn't give Rhett much time to sleep he realized as he looked at his watch but he wanted to be at Tara and married before noon. He wasn't quite sure what his hurry was, but he wanted it done with. Hopefully, with so few people there the ceremony wouldn't go on forever and Rhett could have the entire afternoon to spend with Scarlett. 

He went to Belle's for a couple of hours. At first, he didn't want to go there but he realized he needed to get the clothes he had there. He said nothing to Belle about his plans for the following day. He imagined she knew that he and Scarlett had become engaged though he never told her. 

He'd tell her that they got married, he wouldn't let her hear such news from someone else. He wanted to be married before he told her. 

He had a few drinks with her, caught up on business and the gossip of Atlanta. He played with her son Robert who Rhett had forgotten to bring a gift that was in his carriage at Tara for. Robert was almost five now and never seemed to tire of spending time with Rhett, and Rhett enjoyed his time with Robert. It was nice spending time with someone whom expected nothing of Rhett other than for him to play with him and read to him. After getting the suit, shirt, and shoes from Belle's he returned to the hotel after kissing her on the cheek. 

Belle watched as Rhett left a little surprised at his behavior. He had been gone for months and had spent more of his time that evening with Robert than with her. She was worried about him as she watched him leave; it was rare that Rhett had something on his mind he couldn't talk to her about. The thought that he now had someone else to talk to brought with it a feeling of jealousy that she didn't like feeling. She knew that Scarlett was no longer in Atlanta, and she hadn't been for a couple of months. Belle also knew that there were rumors that Scarlett had become engaged. 

With this news of her engagement came gossip as her fianc was never around and she continued to dance with other men. She never allowed them to take her to or from the dances or anywhere else for that matter, but she continued to dance. This in itself brought about much talk about her, but the fact that Rhett's return and departure coincided with these events kept the gossip mills going. 

Belle tried not to pay any attention to gossip, especially where Rhett was involved. She knew most of the things she heard about Rhett were untrue, but she couldn't help but believe that this rumor was true. She returned to her office and poured herself a drink wondering why it was Rhett wouldn't tell her such a thing. Wasn't it she, after all, who had suggested that he propose or forget about her? 

Rhett woke early the following morning, bathed, shaved, and dressed. Luckily the suit he had left at Belle's was black, so at least he was dressed somewhat formally for the occasion. He had an ivory waistcoat and cravat and his black onyx cufflinks and stickpin to complete the outfit. When he went downstairs he found that the hotel had made the arrangements he requested and only had to wait a short while for the priest to arrive. 

They arrived at Tara before noon, Scarlett watched as the coach pulled up carrying Rhett and the priest. Mammy put the finishing touches on Scarlett's wedding gown and left Scarlett alone with her thoughts. Scarlett knew Mammy wasn't pleased. 

Not only was Scarlett marrying a man Mammy knew Scarlett's mother wouldn't approve of, she was marrying him on a day's notice. People would talk Mammy had said, but Scarlett didn't care. She and Rhett had been engaged since February. They had planned for a wedding in December. It wasn't as if they were eloping Scarlett had maintained. She also reminded Mammy that with her marrying Rhett on a day's notice would come the knowledge that they would have food on their table. 

At least with Rhett at Tara, Scarlett knew that everyone would be fed and clothed. Scarlett returned to the window and watched as Rhett got out of the coach. He looked handsome she realized, though it was just a suit, he looked very handsome. This brought a smile to her lips as she once again realized that in a matter of hours now she would be Mrs. Rhett Butler. 

Women's hearts around the world would be breaking because of her, Scarlett O'Hara. She noticed as the driver unfastened a horse from the coach. This confused Scarlett for a moment, but then she realized that of course Rhett would have arranged for the priest to have his own way home. They were going to be returning to Atlanta alone, which brought a slight pink to her cheeks. Why this thought should cause her discomfort she did not know. 

She had traveled with him alone from Tara to Atlanta before, but never in a coach. She smoothed her skirts, ran a brush through her hair, and sprayed some perfume on herself. Carreen knocked on her door announcing Rhett was downstairs waiting for her. Scarlett asked her to come in and took a deep breath as Carreen came in nervous that she didn't look nice. When she noticed tears come to Carreen's eyes, Scarlett knew she looked fine. She asked Carreen to put the veil over her face. 

Carreen left to tell their father Scarlett was ready and Scarlett was once again left alone with her thoughts. She twisted her handkerchief as she walked to the window taking in Tara for the last time as a girl. While she would still be living there for the time being, one day soon she would no longer be able to call it her home. This land that she had struggled with and fought over for the past months was more a part of her than she had realized. 

Pa had been right she mused. There was nothing more important than land. For without land there was nothing to live for, it was the only thing Scarlett could ever see herself fighting for. There was nothing else for her to fight for. 

She couldn't fight for Ashley she realized. Her efforts in that would be futile. He would never leave Melanie certainly not now that she had borne him a son. She turned slowly, a slight smile on her lips as she heard the door open. She walked towards her father taking his offered arm, the rustling of the skirts of her wedding dress the only sound in the room. "Well, Pa, I guess it's time for me to give up the O'Hara name." 

Scarlett knew that despite the fact her father was not all there most of the time these days that he was well aware of the fact his Katie Scarlett was getting married. He had even been of the mind to dress on his own that day much to Pork's amazement, and he had done a fine job Scarlett noticed. She smiled at the picture he made as they began their descent down the stairs and to the parlor. 

Scarlett felt a twinge of remorse that her wedding was unattended by anyone but family. Had there not been a war going on, family and friends from around the state would have been here. She could have invited the Tarleton's, the Fontaine's, the Calvert's, and the other neighboring plantations but Rhett was right, no one wanted to be invited to a wedding these days thinking they needed to come bearing gifts. Not to mention the fact that they didn't have the food or the accommodations to feed more than those that called Tara home anyway. 

Scarlett was amazed that she made it through the ceremony without fainting. Mammy had tied her corset so tight Scarlett thought she would die. Scarlett had lost weight since the last alteration on her gown had been completed and in Mammy's efforts to take in Scarlett's wedding gown in under a day, she had taken in too much at the waist leaving her little choice but to tighten her corset. It felt like her stays were digging into her sides they were so tight, and then she had to sit and eat. Scarlett never imagined she would feel this way, but she was looking forward to getting away from Tara and out of her dress. She breathed a sigh of relief when the priest announced they were husband and wife, and was more than surprised with the polite way Rhett had kissed her when he lifted her veil over her head. She didn't know what she had expected, but it hadn't been that. 

She also didn't expect Rhett to be willing to remain at Tara all afternoon, but remain he did and he didn't seem to mind being there at all. He spent most of his afternoon relieving Melanie of her duties as mother by taking Beau off her hands and holding him wherever Rhett went. Scarlett couldn't help but notice the look in Rhett's eye whenever their eyes met, even though she would immediately cast her eyes in another direction. Rhett loved children, she wondered if he realized that Scarlett had no desire to have children or to ruin her figure anytime soon. It made her jealous in a way, the way he held the boy. 

This just made her realize all the more she didn't want children, she wanted nothing that would take Rhett's attention away from her and obviously by his display towards Beau children would do just that. Scarlett wasn't ready to take second place to anybody. She'd been putting everybody and their needs ahead of her and her own needs that she felt it was time someone took care of her for a change. She had come to Tara expecting her mother to be there to care for her, but that hadn't happened. 

Her world had been turned upside down; everything that she had been raised with was gone. And now she was married to a man who had someone told her three years ago she would be married to she would have laughed in his or her face. She could do far worse than Rhett she knew. Rhett was handsome, rich, and had been smart enough to avoid fighting in the war. He was a whole person, one she didn't have to worry about having lice or scurvy or other countless diseases that the war seemed to bring with it. 

Rhett was content spending time with Scarlett's family at Tara. It was the least he could do, he figured. She had given up her dreams of a lavish wedding, though Rhett vowed to make it up to her once they had a home of their own. He would throw a party that even Scarlett would be amazed at; he realized that she forgot at times that he was raised with the finer things in life. He had noticed how tired Melanie was after having to sit for so long and he took it upon himself to keep Beau out of her hair so that she could rest. Rhett had always had a way with babies, never having been around them that much it always amazed him. 

By late afternoon Rhett was ready to return to Atlanta. He had spent the afternoon with Scarlett and her family and he was ready to spend the rest of the day and night with her alone. He waited as she gathered her things together, Pork having brought her bags out to the coach. They said their good byes to her family and Rhett walked with Scarlett out to the coach where the driver waited patiently for them. 

It hadn't been cheap Rhett hoped Scarlett realized to reserve a coach for an entire day. To find an available coach with a horse capable of making the trip even one way to Tara was a miracle. He held her hand as he helped her into the coach waiting patiently as she arranged the skirt of the wedding dress about her before he sat next to her. He wondered what she was thinking as she sat quietly looking at the passing scenery out her window. He didn't blame her for feeling any number of things, though he hoped regret wasn't one of them. He didn't know exactly what he expected from Scarlett on their wedding night, but her crying was not something that had crossed his mind nor did it hold any appeal for him. 

They arrived at the hotel and Rhett arranged to have both his and Scarlett's things brought to their suite as they went up to the room, Rhett stopping first to make sure the arrangements he had made before he left had been taken care of. Assured everything was in order and to Rhett's instructions, Rhett tipped the concierge generously for his efforts. 

Rhett put his hand firmly at the small of Scarlett's back as they walked through the lobby to the stairway leading up to their room. Rhett couldn't help but notice the looks that Scarlett was getting from the men in the room, and it unnerved him. He was used to Scarlett getting looked at whenever they were together, together they made a very handsome couple. Rhett knew this to be the case, but these men were from out of town. They weren't Atlanta folk who were just casually admiring his new wife. These were men who for whatever reason were away from their hometowns and their wives or girlfriends and had a look in their eye that Rhett recognized well. One that he had always been on the giving end of. 

When they got to their suite Rhett made sure the door was bolted securely before he turned his attentions to Scarlett who stood in the middle of the room looking around. Rhett had arranged for dozens of roses to be broken down to just the petals, which had been strewn about the room. Dozens of candles illuminated the room and a bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses were on the nightstand near the bed. Rhett and Scarlett's belongings had been left in the outer room, which were what Scarlett's attentions were focused on now. "We can bring them into the other room if you want them there. I wasn't sure where you'd want to dress in the morning so I had everything left out here." 

Scarlett allowed Rhett to lead her up the stairs to their room. She was nervous, more nervous than she cared to admit. She would never admit it to Rhett, of course, but she had no idea what to expect from the upcoming evening. It was their wedding night and he would expect to share her bed. He wasn't some pushover that she could make sleep on the couch. She knew that. 

When Rhett opened the door to their room, Scarlett couldn't help but be flattered he had gone to such great lengths to create such a setting for her. She knew roses weren't plentiful and while she had no idea how many roses went into creating the scene before her she knew it was costly. She glanced into the bedroom noticing the champagne and the glasses and a blush crept to her cheeks. She turned to Rhett who was seemingly not paying attention to her wondering if he had requested it be placed there or the hotel staff just assumed that's where he wanted it placed. 

She turned her attentions then to her bags a look of confusion on her face as she once again turned her attention to Rhett. His explanation sounded simple enough, so she nodded realizing that he was trying to make her comfortable. "Thank you," she said softly. Not knowing what else to say. She stood her hands together in front of her at her waist as she looked at him finally. "You did all this for me, Rhett? I don't believe it." Of course, she did believe it. She knew that Rhett would always do what he could to take care of her, and this was just one example of his efforts. 

"Well, it was the least I could do for you, Scarlett. I know how important a woman's wedding day is to her. I have to admit to feeling a touch guilty for depriving you of such an event. But it was either this or wait until your friends and neighbors were able to attend a wedding again and I fear that won't be anytime soon, Mrs. Butler." He walked towards her slowly as he took her wrap from her shoulders. "I don't think you'll need this for the rest of the night." 

She released her grip on the wrap absentmindedly as Rhett took it from her. "Mrs. Butler," she said softly. 

That was she. 

She was Mrs. Butler. 

He was talking about her, not his mother. 

It sounded so odd, so foreign as if he had made a mistake. She peered up at him through her lowered lashes as he walked to the bedroom. She remained where she was, knowing she should follow him but unable to do so. Why was she so nervous, she wondered? Her mind drifted back to that day at the Krier's and how willing she was on that day to let Rhett bed her, so why was she so nervous. 

While she knew his reputation of being ruthless, she couldn't picture him as being anything but kind to her or any woman in bed. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed him start to come out of the bedroom and almost walked into him as she started to go in. She blushed as she looked up at him. "I was going to see if you'd unbutton my dress for me. Wipe that grin off your face, Rhett Butler. It's not every day you get to unfasten your wife's wedding gown. If I could do it myself I would have." She turned her back to him with a nervous sigh. 

"I'd be delighted, my dear." He began unbuttoning the tiny velvet buttons, while he was no stranger to unbuttoning a woman's gown, this type of dress and these types of buttons were an entirely different thing. He reached the last button and released his hold on the dress watching as it fell in a pool of satin and velvet at Scarlett's feet. He smiled widely as he noticed she was wearing the stockings he had given her. "Let me take down your hair too. Come sit on the bed." He led her to the bed as he sat behind her removing the pins from her hair letting it fall past her shoulders when it was loose. He sighed as he brought her to him, her back resting against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her thinly clad waist. "You looked beautiful today, Scarlett. A more beautiful bride I couldn't have dreamed of wedding." 

Scarlett turned her head to meet his gaze. "Surely you're joking, Rhett. I could hardly be deemed beautiful. Donning a dress that had to be taken in at the last minute because I haven't had enough food to eat. Not even my stockings are new, though they are from you. You know you owe it to Mammy I had a wedding dress to wed you in at all. I still don't know where she hid it or how, but she did. All I know is the Yankees never got a hold of it." 

Rhett laughed heartily, his warm breath light on Scarlett's ear. "Mammy's something else, Scarlett. I'll have to be sure and thank her one day." Rhett grew serious a moment as his thoughts turned to Mammy. "She must not hate me as badly as I thought. Either that or she realized I was her only means to being fed and clothed and she realized she'd best make sure you were ready to wed me when I came to claim you as mine." 

Scarlett turned to him, sitting up suddenly from his lap her eyes narrowing. She opened her mouth to lash him with her tongue when he saw the amusement so plainly written across his face. She blushed slightly realizing he was just trying to rile her up. He had succeeded as Rhett always did somehow. "Claim me as yours? That'll be the day, Rhett Butler. I'll never belong to anyone, save Tara." 

"Aye, Katie Scarlett Butler, with the change of your name I can now claim some part of you as mine." 

_And after this evening I'll have a bit more of you to claim as mine._

The thought that he hoped she was worth it entered his mind, he still didn't know if any woman was worth marrying. But as he drew her to him he quickly pushed it out of his mind knowing he had no other choice but to marry her unless he wanted to see her married to someone else. The thought of another man touching her as he was now was disturbing and one he pushed out of his mind just as quickly as his other thoughts. His arms went around her waist as his lips brushed against her still clothed stomach causing her to instinctively pull her stomach in. He pulled away slightly, looking up at her. "Are you all right, my pet?" Slowly, he pulled the straps of the chemise from her shoulders so it, too, fell on the floor at her feet. 

Scarlett breathed deeply as she registered his question. Was she all right? The warmth of his breath against her chemise made her breath shorten and her heart quicken. Even through her corset she could feel it. When she spoke, her voice was so soft she thought that surely he couldn't hear her; that she was speaking in her mind only. "Yes, Rhett." She stood before him not knowing what to do which made her feel stupid and foolish. Her breath caught again as she felt his hand reach for her leg to unfasten her stockings from her corset, his hand felt so warm against her leg. When she opened her eyes to look at him, he was smiling at her, which caused her to blush. 

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Scarlett. It's supposed to feel good." 

He unfastened both stockings and rolled the stockings gently and confidently down her legs. He stood slowly, his eyes remaining fixed on hers before turning to pull the blankets on the bed down. He returned his attention to her, kissing the top of her bosom before turning her to face away from him. Unlacing her corset he removed it shaking his head in bewilderment at the marks it left on her skin. He took her into his arms once more his arms wrapping around her taught belly from behind allowing him a view of her breasts heaving in time with her heart that he had to admit was a most enjoyable view. He took a hand in his, releasing his arms from around her waist as he led her to the bed. 

When she was seated on the bed, he knelt before her on the floor and removed her stockings, rolling them the rest of the way past her ankles and her feet. He stopped after removing each stocking and kissed the tops of her delicate feet, placing them in the grasp of his warm hands. Helping her to lay down on the bed, he placed the blankets around her realizing she'd be uncomfortable with him standing before her while she was naked. He removed his tie, suit jacket, and waistcoat and returned to the bed. Pouring them both a glass of champagne, he sat next to her on the bed with one leg on the floor and one leg propped on the bed. "To our life together, Scarlett. May you never stop being a bright spot in mine." He held his glass to meet hers. 

Scarlett smiled at the toast, realizing it was an effort on Rhett's part to comfort her. Here she lay naked as a jaybird in what was to be in a few minutes their bed and he was toasting their life together as if nothing were different. The champagne tasted good, and it went down easily. Perhaps too easily she realized when it was gone. She was pleased that unquestioning Rhett refilled her glass. 

She watched as he set his glass down on the nightstand and finished undressing, removing first his shirt. His fingers were agile as they worked the buttons on his shirt, and pulled it off followed by his undershirt causing her to inhale sharply. She had seen him shirtless before, but hadn't really paid attention to how broad his chest and shoulders were and how firm his stomach was. His arms, while not overly muscled were hard and well defined. There was no question he had no fear of hard labor, and the copperness of his skin indicated he performed those labors without his shirt on. Her eyes fell to the tuft of black hair that graced his chest. She had never thought about it before but now that she did she couldn't imagine his not having hair on his chest. 

Rhett felt her eyes on him without having to look, but he didn't mind. He looked good without his shirt on and he knew it. He worked hard to keep himself in shape and looking good, and by Scarlett's reaction he knew his work was successful. 

He sat on the bed to remove his shoes, socks and trousers leaving him only in his boxers as he stood and folded his clothes neatly placing them on a chair. Scarlett's wedding dress, chemise, corset and stockings he also picked up and placed on a chair. He blew out all the candles but one on the nightstand before going around to the other side of the bed. He pushed back the covers, lying on his side facing her on the bed. She had her eyes closed and it was his turn to breathe heavily, as he was able to look at her body and study it for the first time unclothed. "You're beautiful, Scarlett. Truly." 

Scarlett felt him get into the bed beside her but kept her eyes closed despite the temptation to open them. She knew he was watching her and she had to admit it was rather exciting, sending a tingling sensation through her body knowing he was watching her so intently. 

She heard his words and looked at him a slight smile on her face, not knowing how to respond. Once again thank you seemed stupid and foolish and once again the thought of 'I love you' ran through her mind but for the second time in just a few days she dismissed that thought as being impossible. She was confusing her feelings for Rhett with love. Fondness was not love after all. She rolled onto her side to face him; she traced the scar from the bullet wound she had stitched months prior. "You really are a rogue, Rhett Butler. Scars all over your chest and abdomen I'm surprised you lived through all these wounds." Her fingers met the scar that stretched from his abdomen to his chest. 

Rhett chuckled, "I have a few you haven't yet seen, my pet." He placed his hand behind her hair bringing her to him for a gentle kiss, which grew more insistent in its demand for her to return it. He felt her respond when he moved with her so she lay on her back and broke the kiss briefly. He moved his lips from the warmth and sweetness of her lips to her chin, neck and ears. His hand gently caressed her cheek, and then drifted lower slowly until it met a breast and its journey stopped for the moment. He returned his lips to hers, parting them with his tongue so that her tongue might meet his. 

Surprised when she responded in kind, he groaned softly causing her to stir. "That's a good sound, Scarlett." He chuckled lightly and turned the attentions of his mouth to her neck, collarbone, shoulders, chest and finally coming in contact with her breasts. Pleased at her response to both the touch of his hand and his mouth, he lowered his mouth to her stomach and thighs until he nestled between her legs and feasted his attentions on pleasing her. After he was sure she had been satisfied and her breathing had returned to normal, he moved his mouth kissing her in reverse moving to her stomach, her breasts, her shoulders, her neck and back to her mouth. He entered her slowly and gently his arms going underneath hers with his hands resting on her shoulders pausing when he heard her breath sharply. "It's just this once, Scarlett. I'm sorry." He didn't like the idea of causing her pain in any form, but he also knew that the pain was only once. 

When his desires had been met, he lay next to her on the bed the candle that remained lighted now almost out. He looked to her face for some sort of reaction, but saw none. This confused and bothered him. He allowed his hands to caress her body gently; his mouth kissed the little beads of perspiration from her brow and her upper lip. "Scarlett, please tell me you're all right." 

Scarlett met his gaze and blushed profusely. How could she tell him what she was feeling? It was wonderful, and she believed him when he said the pain was only once. She knew he wouldn't lie to her, and she imagined that with him the pain for her was probably less than other girls experienced. He truly was gentle. 

"I'm fine, Rhett, really. I was just wondering." She rolled onto her side and looked at him, tapping his lip with her index finger. "How can mothers keep teaching their daughters that that is something just to bear? I mean, I realize I'm no expert, but I don't understand." She looked at him wide eyed, expecting him to have the answer. Rhett always had answers to her questions. 

"Well, Scarlett, not to speak too highly of myself but I like to think I'm rather good at what I do. I'd wager that most men aren't nearly as worried about their wife getting pleasure, where I on the other hand get pleasure from your pleasure. It makes my job easier if you're pleased." He smiled. "Now you truly are Mrs. Butler. There's no going back." 

She shook her head her chestnut tresses swinging with the movement. "No, there's not. I wouldn't want to anyway." She grew confused when Rhett sat up thinking he was getting up. But she smiled as he pulled the blankets on top of them and returned to lie down on his back. 

She willingly went to him when his arm drew her to him resting her head against his chest. It took her a while to find sleep; there was so much to go through in her mind. She was no longer a girl. Despite everything she'd done up until tonight, she was still considered a girl by her family and neighbors. She heard Rhett's breathing slow and looked up at him as he slept realizing again how handsome he was. This thought is what she fell asleep to and for the first night in a long time she slept easily. No dreams to waken her, no noises coming from downstairs, no baby squalling to be fed. All was quiet, and Scarlett slept. 

They spent four days in Atlanta, three days less then Rhett had wanted to spend but he understood Scarlett's desire to get back to Tara. He knew it was through her efforts that Tara still stood. Scarlett was a little baffled when Rhett left her alone at the hotel for over an hour the day that they were set to leave, it was the first time he had been out of her sight since they had married. She spent that time going over the past few days in her mind. She took hold of one of his shirts, unaware that she was doing it and sat on the bed. 

He would come to her now for buttons to be sewn and collars to be mended, she realized. Everything her mother had taught her she was now to do, and while someone like Tony or even Brent and Stu wouldn't have cared how well she mended shirts and sewed buttons she knew with Rhett's things nothing but the best would suffice. She brightened when he returned to the room, still holding his shirt. "I was just admiring how well made your things are, I'd never had the opportunity to really look at them until now." 

Rhett smiled slightly. "Yes, you'll find I settle for nothing but the best, as is obvious in the fact I married you." He took his shirt from her and put it in his bag. The hotel staff came and took their bags down to their carriage; Rhett led Scarlett down the stairs and to their carriage. 

When they returned to Tara Scarlett's eyes grew wide when she noticed a carriage was already there. She was confused the carriage was no one's she recognized. No one she knew had a carriage anymore, she thought glumly. And then she noticed Pork and Mammy were busily helping the gentleman unload things from the carriage. She looked to Rhett suspiciously. "What have you done, Rhett Butler?" 

"Just making sure Tara is set for the upcoming winter, Scarlett. You should have enough to last you quite a while." He helped her out of the carriage, taking the opportunity to kiss her. "I hope Mammy prepared the correct room." He winked as he put Scarlett's hand in his arm and walked with her towards the house. 

Scarlett couldn't believe all the food that was being unloaded. How Rhett got it all she couldn't imagine. She allowed herself for the first time in what seemed like forever to breathe a sigh of relief. They would come through this all right. For some reason she knew that with Rhett by her side and her by his, they would come through anything all right. When they went indoors, she noticed that Mammy was bringing their belongings into her bedroom. "Mammy. I told you to prepare the room upstairs." She met Mammy's gaze with confusion. 

"Mister Butler says to put your things in here, so that's what I'm doing." She shuffled off with a huff, though she had a smile on her face. Mammy hadn't been pleased that Scarlett had chosen a no good Charlestonian as her husband, and most certainly one with Rhett's reputation. But, Rhett had proven himself capable of keeping up with Scarlett and when Rhett had told her at the last minute to place their belongings back in Scarlett's room she had been happy. She knew that Scarlett had found herself a man that would keep her happy. He might be difficult about it. He might give her a hard time about it. But he would always do what was right by her. 

Rhett met Scarlett's questioning look with a shrug. "We wouldn't want Suellen laying claim to your room now, would we?" He laughed and was surprised when Scarlett kissed him fully, without restraint on the lips. He released her hand from his arm. "You best go make sure there's room enough in that room of yours for me." He winked as he watched Scarlett go up the stairs. "Keep swaying your hips like that, my dear, and you won't get any unpacking done." He laughed loudly when she turned to him with a scowl, though he noticed the hint of a smile on her lips. 

He found Gerald in his office, once again seemingly lucid. Taking Gerald up on his offer of a drink, Rhett sat in the chair in front of the desk. He knew Gerald had something on his mind, so he sat and waited in silence for the man to speak. 

Gerald's eyes followed Rhett until he sat. "Tis done, lad?" He met Rhett's gaze and acknowledged the nod. "You're a good man, Mr. Butler. And after watching all this food come through our doors today one I see is resourceful. Any doubts as to whether or not you would care for Scarlett and her family have quickly been pushed out of my mind." He drank his whiskey quick; pouring himself another eyeing Rhett curiously when he noticed hadn't as yet taken a sip of his. "Where do you plan on living, son? Once the war is over, of course. But I expect that to be soon." 

"Well, I guess that's up to Scarlett, Mr. O'Hara. I imagine we'll stay in this area, the county or Atlanta. But no offense, once the war is over we will build a house of our own." 

"Of course, that's not at all what I was getting at. I just wondered what your plans were is all." The moment of lucidity was gone, and it was evident with the change of his posture. He stared blankly at Rhett, as if he no longer remembered what he was doing in the room. 

Rhett downed his drink quickly and left, sighing at the realization that Scarlett's father was more than likely dying of a broken heart. He found himself outside standing above the three smaller graves of the three O'Hara boys who hadn't lived out their first year and Scarlett's mother. He didn't know what had brought him here, but he imagined it was out of some sense of duty to pay his respects to Scarlett's mother and if possible reassure her he would care for her family. 

Scarlett found him and a look of concern was on her face when he didn't respond to her call out for him. She placed her hand on his arm realizing that she had interrupted something started to back away. "I'm sorry, Rhett. I'll leave you alone." 

He took her hand quickly. "No, it's all right. I just hadn't the time to come out here after you told me of your mother's passing. I thought it was a good time to pay my respects and to seek some counsel from the woman who managed to keep Mr. O'Hara happy all these years on how to keep the eldest Miss O'Hara happy." He turned to look at her. "Scarlett, I'm going to join the Army." 

Scarlett laughed and then threw her hand over her mouth as she realized Rhett was not joking. "Rhett! You can't be serious? What happened to them being fools and the Cause being a silly notion? What about Tara? What about me?" Just when she thought everything was going to be all right, Rhett had to go and do something like this. What would he think of next? 

"I am very serious, Scarlett. I should have joined long ago, but I never did. Perhaps I just wanted to go in when we were truly the underdog. Or perhaps I'm the biggest fool that ever lived. I'll never know, but I'm going. I was trained at West Point, Scarlett, and I'm an excellent marksman." He looked from her to Tara. 

"As far as you and Tara, you will be well cared for. Why do you think I married you before I went in? You will have a line of credit at the bank as well as the stores in town where you will need to purchase things. Now that Sherman's in Atlanta, things will loosen up a bit and Pork should be able to get in and out of Atlanta all right. And well, think of it this way, Scarlett. If I should die, you will inherit everything." 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, Rhett? God's nightgown, that's not exactly the way I pictured getting your fortune. I imagined more along the lines of spending it with you. Oh Rhett, you can't be serious. There's so much work to do at Tara; I don't know how I'll manage. We need a man around here, someone to take charge and take over where Pa can't function anymore." 

"Scarlett, you'll be fine just as you were before we married. Only from now on, you'll have a little bit of jingle in your pockets, and I hope the thought of a husband coming home to you soon will inspire you to stay well. And just so you know it's not from any lack of trust that I'm leaving money at the bank but I'm leaving it there so no Yankee scavengers can come to Tara and get their grubby hands on it." 

She stared at him; she couldn't imagine what kind of trick he was playing on her. If he was testing her, she was not amused. Realizing there was no use in arguing, how she could deny him his right to go fight in the war after all. "When were you planning on going?" She resolved herself to the fact that she might be a widow before long. 

"At the end of the week," he shrugged then looked into her eyes. "I hope you understand I'm doing this for you, Scarlett, and for whatever children we may one day have. Up until now, I've lived my life not thinking of the consequences or whom my actions might affect. Where you're concerned I have to stop that. I'm your husband, and you do what you please but I refuse to be the cause of gossip about you. You're going to have enough to contend with when they find out that we married so suddenly. This way you can proudly say your beloved husband is serving the South and the Cause." 

"So that's it. You marry me and then you leave me, possibly never to return. And you knew of your decision before we were wed?" 

"No, not really. I had thought about it, of course. Thought harder about it on the way here from Charleston when I saw the destruction and the death. And made my decision today when I was able to ensure you, your family and Tara would be cared for in my absence. I wouldn't do it if that weren't intact." He pulled her to him and planted a kiss on her lips. "And I have no intentions on leaving you a widow, Scarlett. God help me if a bullet gets me and I die, you can know I died laughing at myself for being such a fool." 

Scarlett was quiet, for once not knowing what to say. "Well, Rhett, I certainly can't stop you." She turned from him and started walking towards the house. "I'm going back inside." 

Rhett laughed lightly as he watched Scarlett walk up the slight incline that led to the house and took his time walking around Tara before going inside for dinner. Truth of the matter was Scarlett had worked hard to gain the respect of not just the workers that remained at Tara but the county folk too. 

He didn't want to come along and see that taken from her because he was her husband. Tara was Gerald's and Scarlett had the right to be its mistress, and he didn't want any of the neighbors to think that Rhett for some reason married Scarlett to get his hands on Tara. He wouldn't put it past people to think that, and he wanted to be as far away from here until the war was over. 

The second week of November 1864 began with Rhett ready to leave Scarlett and Tara. He had been surprised the night before that Scarlett had actually cried. He had reassured her he'd return home to Tara soon and he promised her they wouldn't be separated again for a long time afterward. Hopefully by then, he could take her on their honeymoon. He said good-bye to her family; even Mammy seemed a bit downtrodden at the prospect of his leaving. Scarlett walked with him to his horse, standing next to him after he had mounted and held his hand to her face. A gesture which touched Rhett and he knew he would carry it with him. 

Scarlett stood and watched in silence as Rhett left Tara. She had never before felt such a loss as she did at that moment watching him leave. She had been looking forward to someone relieving her of some of her burden, and while financially Rhett did do that, it wasn't the same as having a strong shoulder to lean on. 

Suddenly the load she carried on her shoulders seemed heavier than it ever had before. It shouldn't have, she realized. Why, two weeks ago they didn't know how they were going to pay the taxes on Tara for the new year. Now, Scarlett didn't have to worry about money. Well, she did of course, she realized Rhett's money supply wasn't endless but it was still better than before. She could send Pork to town and get supplies, and pay back the Fontaine's and the Tarleton's for their generosity. She waved to Rhett when he turned around one last time and then turned on her heals and went into Tara to see to that night's supper. 


	16. Chapter 16

  
Chapter Sixteen  
Word Count: 6,966

**June 1865**

Melanie sat on the porch steps of Tara enjoying the breathtaking sunset that this late June day was providing. Surrounded by starved, injured and lame soldiers she could almost forget for a moment there had ever been a war. It had ended a few months ago, but the men were still straggling in. 

There had been no word from Ashley, and Melanie knew though Scarlett hadn't said anything there had been none from Rhett either. Little Beau now nearly nine months old clung to his mother's neck as he looked at the people around him. Melanie was brought out of her thoughts by a sound that though familiar hadn't been heard around Tara for quite some time. It was a coach and from the looks of it in the distance, it was a nice coach. Melanie stood and went inside to tell Mammy of the fact they had company, and returned outdoors with Mammy wondering whom their guest was. 

It had been a long seven months for Rhett. Five of them having been spent serving the Cause and nearly two months spent in prison in Atlanta. Belle had gotten word of his imprisonment and had attempted to visit him, but he had declined. He knew he would catch hell for that at a later date, but he still hadn't told Belle he was married and didn't feel like doing it in jail. He had befriended the guards easily, joining them in cards and gossip about women. One of them, a young black fellow had proven his weight in gold and then some to Rhett. 

Rhett had promised Manigo payment if he would learn of the well being of those at Tara and leave word for Pittypat Hamilton that should Scarlett arrive in town this new found friend of Rhett's was to be contacted. Rhett was more than pleased with Manigo's diligence in performing these duties for him, though he sensed there was something Manigo was not telling him. Manigo had assured him Scarlett was all right and that there were plenty more than twelve residing at Tara. 

Manigo was no stranger to cards and Rhett could tell the man would be a formidable opponent just by his bluffing capabilities alone. He breathed a little easier knowing Scarlett and her family was all right. He had learned from the bank that Scarlett hadn't taken advantage of his generosity much, spending less than he had expected of the money he had left for her to use. The thought of writing to her entered his mind on several occasions, but he had no idea what to tell her and didn't want to place more on her shoulders than was already there. He was capable of fending for himself. Scarlett needed her mind on the tasks at hand at Tara. She didn't need to worry about him. 

Upon release, Rhett's first task was obtaining Manigo as his butler. It took little to sway the man and Rhett knew in Manigo that he had found a faithful servant. Apollo and the new coach he had purchased before being imprisoned was returned to him, Athena he learned had died in her service to the beloved Cause. He had to admit that of the two horses he was glad that it was Apollo who had survived. 

Athena had served him well, but she was nowhere near the animal Apollo was. So, it was with Manigo as his driver that Rhett set off for Tara instructing Manigo to make haste and it was a look in Manigo's eyes that made Rhett wonder once again what it was Manigo knew that Rhett didn't. Rhett's thoughts were heavy as he was led out of Atlanta. 

It was Melanie who recognized the horse and a smile crept to her lips, she hoped silently that Scarlett hadn't already gone upstairs. Melanie handed Beau to Mammy and went to meet Rhett's coach; a genuine smile on her face greeted him as he opened the door. 

"Good evening, Captain Butler. How nice to see you again, and in one piece. We've been worried about you." She looked at Manigo with some confusion as he unhitched Apollo from the coach and tied him to the nearby hitching post. She met Rhett's eyes and read the nervousness in them. She smiled politely hoping to reassure him. 

"Won't you come in? Though you certainly don't need an invitation to enter your own home." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Wilkes." Rhett indicated to Manigo, "This is Manigo." He laughed lightly at the irony of this man who was not even a few days ago guarding over Rhett now being Rhett's employee. Manigo nodded politely at Melanie who looked at the two obviously confused as to what was so amusing. "Where's my wife, Mrs. Wilkes? Is she too busy to come meet a new arrival at Tara? Or has your household gotten its fill of hungry men looking for shelter and food in their belly that one more matters little?" 

Melanie blushed slightly. "No, she's in the house and I'm sure she's more than anxious to see you. I believe she's up in your room resting." 

Manigo tended to Rhett's bag and when they reached the porch steps handed it reluctantly to Mammy who had turned Beau back over to his mother. Manigo was smart enough not to argue with Mammy about who would be seeing to Rhett's bag, especially when her mistress was upstairs lying down in the room where that bag was to be brought. Shuffling slowly inside, Mammy indicated she'd fix a bed for Manigo in the room with Big Sam. 

Rhett took a minute to take in his surroundings as he entered the hallway of what was for now his home. Tara was dirty and bare. There was little left to indicate it had at one time been an impeccably kept and furnished house. While he knew things were clean, the dirt and grime that came with war wasn't so easily washed away. Months of use when there were more important things to think about then cleaning the curtains had taken its toll on Tara. 

Rhett knew that it was a good thing Mrs. O'Hara was dead; it would have taken the life out of her to see the house she had ruled over for years look as it did now. He could only imagine what Mr. O'Hara felt to see this thing that he had built from nothing once again be essentially nothing. Rhett knew the days of plantations like Tara flourishing were pretty well over. They'd produce enough cotton to survive and have a little extra, but never would they see the day of barbecues and balls weekly that came with having a plantation full of servants. Rhett stood in the parlor when Mammy came downstairs, her weight taking its toll on her knees and back. Rhett could hear that she was uncomfortable but knew she'd never complain. 

"You can go upstairs now, Mr. Butler. Scarlett's settled, I didn't tell her you were here since she's resting. Your bag is sitting outside the door." She said to Rhett with a slight smile, though she didn't meet his eye. 

Rhett nodded and after removing his coat and handing it to Manigo, made his way up the stairs to Scarlett's room. Their room. He opened the door quietly to find Scarlett on her side facing away from him. He crossed the room slowly and realized at once what it was Manigo had known about his wife. Unable to take his eyes off her, he sat in a rocking chair by her bed and watched, as she appeared to be sleeping. 

Scarlett hadn't been sleeping very soundly when she heard the door open and someone come in. Assuming by the footsteps it was Pa she didn't move, and when she heard someone sit in the rocking chair she smiled realizing he had come to look after her. When he said nothing, she grew concerned. And then she realized that Pa wasn't there anymore. Suddenly she was frightened; Mammy wouldn't come in so quietly. She opened her eyes and thought she was dreaming. "Rhett?" She sat up, pulling the covers tightly around her. God's nightgown I must look a frightful mess, of all days for him to come home. 

"Good evening, Mrs. Butler. I thought you were asleep." He stood and kissed her, his eyes lingering where his lips had just been. "I see you're looking well. Are you feeling well?" 

"I do not look well at all, Rhett, you can save your flattery for some other time. You've already got me as your wife." 

"And from your appearance I'd say you'll soon be more than just my wife." He rested his hand on her rounded stomach a smile crawling to his lips as he felt the baby kick. "And you do look well. In fact, I'd have to say you're more beautiful now than you were when I left you seven months ago." He got into the bed, lying next to her and took her into his arms so she rested against his chest. Not exactly the welcome home he expected to receive after being gone for so long, and he had to admit to being disappointed his desire for her would have to wait a few more months to be displayed. 

Scarlett couldn't help but respond to his kind words, though she was furious at him. She didn't want any babies and here he had gotten her pregnant the week they were married and then left her. She had turned it over in her mind these past seven months. Gone over in her head what she'd tell him when and if she saw him again. 

Then she'd dwell on the if part. 

Perhaps he had done it intentionally, getting her pregnant, so that if something happened to him he would at least have sired a child. This lessened her anger at him, but now that he was here and was healthy and whole she was angry again. "That's kind of you to say, Rhett, but I'm sure you won't be saying that once the shock of seeing me look like a buffalo has worn off." 

"You look nothing like a buffalo; I don't see a beard growing from your chin yet." He laughed heartily as she smacked his arm. "I'm teasing you, Scarlett. I'll just have to make sure and reassure you every day. But I really don't think there's any way possible that you could succeed at looking awful even if you tried to." He stroked her hair lightly, grabbing her brush from the nightstand and helping her to sit up while he brushed her hair. "How are things at Tara otherwise? I'll bet your father is pleased as punch to have a grandchild forthcoming." 

Scarlett turned to him quickly and realizing he didn't know lowered her eyes. "Pa's not here, Rhett. Didn't Mammy tell you? He died shortly after Christmas trying to jump the fence with his old mare." She hadn't meant for it to sound so matter of fact and cold, but she had steeled her heart so much over the past few years that even talking of her father's death couldn't penetrate it any more. 

"I'm sorry, my dear. I had no idea." He began brushing her hair again. "You really have had a rough few years, haven't you? Everything you have known is gone. But you have me, Scarlett, something you've had to count on for over four years now whether or not you knew it I've always been there. And you have Tara and those here love you. Why I see even Big Sam stayed. He certainly didn't have to. He's a field hand and could find employment for a far better wage then you can pay him I imagine. And you have a new beginning growing within you. A little girl or boy that you can raise and teach about the old ways all you want. We may not have slaves anymore and things will certainly be different but the war really wasn't fought about slaves anyway. It was our way of life we were fighting for. They can take away our slaves, but they can't take away what is in our hearts and minds, and how we raise our children." 

Scarlett looked at her growing belly, enjoying the gentle way Rhett was brushing her hair. It was so soothing; she could have stayed like this for hours. She toyed with the edge of the quilt. "Rhett? You're not going anywhere again, are you? There aren't any other last minute causes you're going to run off and leave me for? You told me when you left that when you returned you'd stay." 

Rhett paused his grooming duties and pulled her hair aside, kissing her neck gently. Instantly he regretted the action. She was wearing perfume; a light scent of vanilla was brought to his attention. Being so close to her and realizing how good she smelled waked desires in him he'd rather not have to think about for a few months. Not wanting to give her the impression he found her undesirable in any way, he lingered at her neck a moment before returning his attentions to her hair and hairbrush. 

"Well, my dear, it seems you already have your answer. I promised you we would not be separated again for a long time. And even if for some reason I had changed my mind that was before I knew you were carrying my child. I would never leave you in such a condition. So I'm afraid, Mrs. Butler, you're stuck with me for a little while." He wrapped his arms around her, setting the brush down beside them and resting her hands on her belly. "Is the baby active?" 

"God's nightgown, Rhett. He keeps me awake at nights sometimes he kicks so hard. And every once in a while he does something where it feels like he's going to break my ribs." She giggled slightly. It felt so nice to be able to talk about this finally. She hadn't been thrilled to learn she was pregnant, angry was more like it. But not knowing whether Rhett was alive or dead had brought her a little closer to the baby over the past few months when she started feeling its movements realizing it might be the only part of him she'd have left. No one would talk to her about it, because she wasn't even supposed to tell anyone she was having a baby. And here was Rhett, a man, who wasn't even supposed to know about babies asking her how active the baby is. "It's like he's doing somersaults or something in there." 

He smiled slightly. "Well, that's good. That's the sign of a healthy baby. You keep saying 'he', Scarlett. Have you stopped to consider it might be a girl?" 

"Well, of course that's always a possibility. I just assumed you'd prefer it to be a boy, so I say 'he'. I'm glad you'll be home, though. I had no idea what to name him or her. And I don't know that Mammy would have liked you too well if you weren't here for your own child being born." 

Rhett smiled, kissing the top of her head. "No, I imagine she wouldn't have been too happy with me. As far as the gender of our baby goes, as long as it has ten fingers and ten toes, two ears and eyes, a nose and a mouth that's all that I really care about. Whether it's a boy or a girl is of little consequence to me." 

Two months passed quickly. There was much work to be done, Rhett realized the day he returned that as good a worker as Big Sam was he wasn't an overseer. Rhett had found one in one of the soldiers that had shown up at Tara, Will Benteen. 

He was a cracker, Scarlett wasn't fond of him in the least but Rhett knew that the man would see to Tara and get done what needed done. This time also brought Ashley home to find a very happy wife, a healthy child and a married and very pregnant Scarlett. 

By the beginning of August, things were shaping up fine. They had the home back to just the people living there. They knew to expect a few more stragglers here and there, but overall the bulk of the soldiers had come through that were going to come this way. So, things had settled down to a routine and Scarlett grew bigger. 

Scarlett did well with her pregnancy, realizing there was little she could do to better the situation and that complaining would get her nowhere. Had Rhett not been so helpful about getting Tara back to normal again she might have been more irritable, but as it was, he was acting the model husband. 

He rarely went to Atlanta, and when he did he was gone for no longer than his errand allowed. Scarlett secretly wondered about Belle, whether she knew Rhett was married and expecting a child. She never asked, though she smelled his shirts when he came home from Atlanta and they never smelled of perfume. She put the thoughts out of her mind, and enjoyed his pampering. He rarely let her lift a finger and was always there to rub her feet or back when she needed them rubbed. 

She couldn't help but notice the envious looks Suellen gave her every once in a while. There were days he rode Apollo and was gone for a while, but it was never overly long and Scarlett just attributed it to his needing to get away now and again. She knew how hard he was working to get everything done for the baby, between Rhett, Ashley, Big Sam and Will they did the work of twenty men it seemed some days. 

Rhett had been busy more than Scarlett even imagined. Sensing Ashley's unwillingness to take any further charity from Scarlett and her family than was necessary, Rhett and Ashley went into business together. Rhett purchased three lumber mills, one in Atlanta, one a little further north in Marietta and the third located in Savannah. He had a good man to run both the one in Marietta and Savannah and knew he stood to make healthy profits there. 

With that knowledge, Rhett was willing to go out on a limb for Ashley and offer him the position of manager of his Atlanta mill as well as a stake in the mill making him part owner. He even offered to fund the building of a home for Ashley and his family in Atlanta if they so desired. Ashley was hesitant at first to take Rhett up on the offer of a job, but after a week went by and he had spoken to Melanie about it he realized it was the best thing to do. 

Rhett had arranged for the interior of the house to be cleaned and painted and things were rearranged. Suellen and Carreen shared a room, Gerald and Ellen's bedroom was changed into a nursery for both Beau and the baby Scarlett was expecting, and Melanie and Ashley took Carreen's old bedroom. Mammy, Pork and Dilcey, Prissy, Manigo, Big Sam and Will all slept on the third floor. The bedroom on the first floor was left vacant and was used by the men who worked on the house during these couple of months. 

It was a hot August Sunday when Scarlett's labor began. Rhett had been by the swamp with Big Sam when Carreen had come to get him with Will by her side to take Rhett's place in his tasks for the day. Rhett wanted to remain by Scarlett's side the entire time, sending Manigo to get the doctor when he sensed her pains were getting closer together. Mammy took over, leaving Rhett to stand and do nothing. Unable to stand it any further, he went downstairs into what was now his office and sat at Gerald's desk. He poured himself a drink and drank it down without even tasting it. He was going to be a father. Ashley came in to join him and somehow successfully managed to water down Rhett's drinks while keeping him busy talking of whatever he could think of to talk about. 

Ashley knew Rhett was well read and traveled, so their conversation seemed to focus on books they had read and trips they had taken. Ashley was happy for Rhett and Scarlett but couldn't help but be a bit envious as well. Not only was Rhett able to be here for his child's birth, but it was Scarlett's baby. He'd felt like he had been kicked in the gut when he came to Tara after finding his home destroyed to see Scarlett on the porch knitting baby clothes with her obviously pregnant stomach not hidden from view in the slightest. 

For the first time in their life of knowing one another, Ashley saw a look in Scarlett's eye he had never seen before. She had looked at him as though she didn't love him. Of course it was what he had wished for all along, but he had no reason to believe she'd run to the likes of Rhett for love. He had observed the two of them closely over the past few weeks and decided that they were a good match. They were both headstrong and independent and both had tempers. Ashley wouldn't have believed the way Rhett treated her unless he'd seen it with his own eyes. A better cared for pregnant woman he didn't believe existed. 

It was after eleven o'clock at night August 6, 1865 when Rhett and Ashley heard a scream from upstairs that made them both jump out of their skin. And then there was silence. Rhett got up from his chair and went to the doorway, but Ashley stopped him assuring Rhett they'd come down and tell him what was going on. Rhett was out of sorts, he was involved in a situation that he had no control over, and he had no idea how to react. He wanted to be in the room with Scarlett. He wanted to be able to hold her hand, wipe her brow, and help her through this but it wasn't allowed. So here he sat with the man Scarlett loved waiting for his own baby to be born. Time seemed to stand still and finally Melanie was in the doorway with a smile on her face. 

"Mr. Butler, I believe you have someone waiting for you upstairs." She crossed to Ashley, placing her hands gently on his arms as she watched Rhett bolt out of his chair and go upstairs. 

Rhett entered their bedroom and his first concern was Scarlett. He went to her side, but she was already dozing off so he let her be. He sat in the rocking chair next to the bed, a chair he had sat in so many times over the past couple of months as he read and talked to Scarlett as she rested or knitted baby clothes. Almost forgetting the baby had come at all; he was startled when Mammy placed it in his arms. He looked up at Mammy after looking at the little creature he held in his arms. 

"I'm sorry it's not a boy, Mr. Rhett." Mammy steeled herself for Rhett's response. Men always wanted boys. 

"I've got a daughter? Mammy, pay it no mind. It doesn't matter to me. A girl is just as good as a boy, more if you want to look at who he'd have to take after if I had a son." He laughed and looked from his daughter to Mammy. "You called me by my Christian name, Mammy." 

"Any man who takes as good care of his wife and unborn child as you done, Mr. Rhett, deserves to be called by his name. You've done more for Tara then you needed to do, and don't you think I don't appreciate it. We all do, Mr. Rhett." With that, she turned and walked from the room telling Rhett she'd be back in a few minutes to give the baby her bath. 

Rhett sat in silence as he held his daughter, rocking her as he took in her swaddled body and her tiny wrinkled face. He smiled at her and didn't pay any attention to the movement on his bed until Scarlett cleared her throat. He looked at Scarlett who appeared a little shocked that he was holding the baby so capably. "You did a mighty fine job, Mrs. Butler. Why don't you get some sleep while I get to know my daughter a little bit?" 

Scarlett smiled with an effort. She was tired and sleep sounded so appealing. How did Melanie survive having Beau, Scarlett wondered. Now Scarlett understood why it had taken Melanie so long to recover. Why Melanie still hadn't fully recovered. Scarlett had ten times the strength Melanie did and she felt as though she could have slept for days. "You're really not upset that it's a girl?" 

"Dear Lord, Scarlett no. Had she come out with blonde hair I might have been a trifle upset." He chuckled and realized Scarlett didn't catch his meaning. "Never mind, Scarlett. She's beautiful. Good night, my dear, get your sleep while you can. I fear there's a part or two of mothering I am unable to do for you as much as I'd like to." He watched as Scarlett blushed at his words as Mammy came in to put a fresh nightgown on her and then Scarlett slept. 

The baby was christened Geraldine Eleanor Butler in the dress that Ellen and her three daughters had each worn on their christening day. By the time summer turned into autumn at Tara, things were coming along nicely at the house and a more spoiled little girl could not be found. When Rhett wasn't outside in the fields with Big Sam or Will he was walking around the house with little Geraldine in his arms. While Scarlett enjoyed the breaks, it bothered her at times the way he cherished the girl. Mammy had to argue with him at times to get him to let the girl take her naps. 

Ashley, Melanie and Beau had moved in with Aunt Pitty at her home in Atlanta by September. Love seemed to be blooming between Will and Carreen, though whether or not the feelings were returned were as of yet undetermined. It was no secret Carreen had been fond of Brent Tarleton and his death had taken something out of her. 

Frank Kennedy was in business for himself in Atlanta with a small store and had begun courting Suellen with a bit more enthusiasm than he had before the war. Rhett, Big Sam and Will worked harder than ever on the cotton fields getting them ready for the coming spring when they would plant their first efforts at a crop post war. The winter wheat and peanuts were also planted for the winter. Rhett had made sure material had been ordered so that Scarlett would have new gowns for the Christmas season, and new furnishings were ordered for Tara. By the spring, Rhett imagined Tara would look much like it once had on the inside. 

And so it came as a surprise one October afternoon after Geraldine had been fed that Rhett surprised Scarlett with the idea of a picnic just the two of them. She had silently watched Rhett with their daughter over the months wondering if she had turned invisible. He went to bed with Scarlett every night regardless of the time she decided to go upstairs, he slept with her, and he was attentive towards her making sure she took care to recover from the baby. But other than quick kisses he had paid little attention to her as his wife. 

She remembered the nights that he would lay in bed with her, her nightgown pulled up around her belly so that he could rest his hand against her and feel with her the slightest movement. His touch and his kisses were so gentle and though she recognized on several occasions his desire for her, he had remained the gentleman and refrained from harming her or the baby. 

She then thought to the nights when they were first married, the nights during one of which Geraldine had been conceived. She longed for those moments, the closeness. Mammy had assured her she looked fine and while she hadn't gotten her waistline entirely back to where it had been before the pregnancy, she couldn't help but look in the mirror whenever she dressed and admire her figure just as she had before. She also couldn't help but notice Rhett's figure. 

The months of hard work in the fields had only added to his strength and muscular build. His chest, back and arms were well tanned after a long summer of working in the fields usually without his shirt on when it was only he, Will, Big Sam and Ashley. His hair had grown a bit since Melanie had left, for some reason he was only pleased with the way she cut it. 

She would watch as he undressed each night, applying salve to any bites or cuts he had received that were festering or appeared infected. But other than these innocent touches that passed between them it was like they were strangers that shared a bed. And while Scarlett had no idea why it bothered her so, she knew it did. So the opportunity of even an hour during the day alone with Rhett was gladly accepted on her part. 

Dilcey and Prissy had put together a lunch for them quickly and Rhett with Scarlett on his arm made his way out to their tree with the food and a blanket for them to sit on. Knowing they would have at least a couple of hours before they'd have to return to the house, Rhett was looking forward to the time. He wondered if Scarlett knew how hard it had been for him the past months to restrain himself where she was concerned. There were moments he knew she sensed his desires and he knew a willing partner he would have found in her but he kept telling himself it was too soon after the baby. 

Though she had recovered quickly, Mammy maintaining it was unfitting for a woman to recover so easily from a baby. It was almost as if she'd never had one, and Rhett couldn't help but notice as he watched her dress and undress that applied to her figure as well. She was still slender, her waist tiny but there was a curviness to her now that made her look like a woman and not a girl. She was twenty now, and though the last few years had been difficult they had been kind to her by not taking their toll on her looks. Her skin was still youthful and creamy; her hands had regained their softness. The calluses had all healed from the months of picking cotton. She had gloves and bonnets to wear again, and Rhett noticed where she once thought little of going outside without them, she rarely left the house without them any longer. 

Scarlett watched as Rhett spread the food out before them while she took the opportunity of being alone with him and removed her slippers. She didn't know how Rhett managed it, she never noticed him gone from Tara long enough to tend to these things, but new things arrived at Tara weekly for her, Geraldine and the house. He'd even had new dresses made for Suellen, Carreen and the servants. They were nowhere near as nice as Scarlett's were, but she knew the garments were still appreciated. 

She couldn't help but notice some of the looks Carreen received from Will when she donned those new dresses for the first time, though Carreen seemed not to notice. They ate, talking little both seeming to realize that no words needed to be spoken. They were both appreciative of some quiet time together with no one around. Scarlett wondered what Rhett had promised Will in exchange for these couple of hours of solitude, she knew that Rhett didn't expect Will and Big Sam to work any harder than Rhett himself did. 

After they had finished eating, Rhett leaned up against their tree and invited Scarlett to place her head on his lap and enjoy the feel of the autumn warmth upon them. Rhett raised an eyebrow when he noticed Scarlett was barefoot. He chuckled lightly. "You're turning into a regular natural girl, Scarlett. No corset, no stockings. What's next or dare I even inquire?" 

"Well, it's awful hard to wear a corset, Rhett when I have a baby at my bosom every few hours. How would I get out of it if for some reason no one was around and the baby got hungry." She smiled, for she secretly enjoyed going without a corset only wearing one in the evenings anymore. And even then it was because Mammy made her put one on for dinner. "As for the stockings, I just wasn't in the mood to struggle with them today. You suggested a picnic and thoughts of anything else just flew out of my mind." 

He shifted the skirts of her dress so that his hand rested above her bare knee. "And here I thought you might have had other thoughts on your mind." He laughed lightly, though touching her as he was doing was the last thing he needed to be doing at the moment. It was all he could do to keep his hand still, and he could tell from the heaving of Scarlett's bosom that his touch had had the same effect on her. 

His hand got bolder in its touch moving well above her knee, causing Scarlett to gasp softly. After a few moments that seemed agonizingly like forever to Rhett, he removed his hand from her legs. Pulling her up and laying her on the blanket, he met her there and kissed her hard. His lips seeking her response, his desire evident as he began unbuttoning her dress. One nice thing about the baby was that all of the dresses she'd had made buttoned in the front. He let out a barely audible groan when he opened the bodice of her dress and his hand found what it had sought. 

Scarlett returned Rhett's kiss just as passionately. Finally, he was kissing her as if she was a woman not a mother. And when she felt his hand rest against her breast she had all she could do contain herself. She broke the kiss hesitantly. She looked from his hand to his eyes wondering what he was doing. She could read in his eyes that he didn't care where they were and after a moment's thought she decided she really didn't either. It's not like they had workers galore that could stumble across them. Acting the voice of reason she spoke her doubts aloud. "Rhett, someone might see us. Can't this wait until tonight?" 

He brought her towards him so that he could remove her dress, his lips reclaimed hers and he knew his kiss answered her question. He broke the kiss as he laid her on the blanket once more. "I've waited almost a year, Scarlett, I have no intention of not taking advantage of this moment and finding out tonight Geraldine can't sleep or something else goes wrong." He chuckled lightly as he reached for her hands to unbutton his shirt as he lowered his lips to her neck, shoulders and breasts. "And after a year, Scarlett, I don't want to be anywhere near another human being besides you. Mammy would think I was skinning you alive and break down the door." 

Scarlett blushed profusely at his comment, but her fingers nimbly unbuttoned his shirt as her body reacted to his lips touching her everywhere. She may as well never have been touched before, because every touch, every kiss of his electrified her. 

She allowed him to remove her dress and watched as he removed his shoes, socks and trousers. And then he returned his attentions to her and her body. It wasn't long after her desires had been satisfied when he satisfied his own as well. She opened her eyes and looked up at the blue October sky wondering if she would ever be able to look at the sky the same again after today. She giggled lightly as she tickled his lip with her fingertip gently. 

"I declare, Mr. Butler, you acted as though you had never bedded a woman before. Was your appetite so strong that you had to take me like a common wench out here in the open?" 

"My pet, there is nothing common about you that's what made my desire for you so strong. As far as taking you out here in the open, I didn't hear too loud of an argument come out of your mouth. Though I heard some other things come out of your mouth that I don't think you'd want Mammy or your sisters to hear." 

Scarlett pulled her dress around her and hit his arm playfully. "Rhett," she blushed. "How you do go on. You're not supposed to talk about such things. It's not right." 

"What's not right about it? The fact that you enjoy yourself or the fact that I'm happy you enjoy yourself? I can talk about whatever I want with my wife, and what goes on between the two of us whether it be love making or anything else is no one else's business." He put his trousers back on and lay next to her on the blanket, bringing her to rest against him finding comfort when she rolled onto her side and placed her hand on his chest. 

He could have fallen asleep right there, but he knew the duties of Tara and parenting would be beckoning soon enough. He sighed slightly, wondering just what he had committed himself to by agreeing to stay at Tara. 

Was he destined to live here forever with Scarlett and her two sisters? He hoped not, but if it were to be then he would deal with the cards that were dealt him. He had worked too hard for too long to work as a field hand the rest of his life, but his first priority in life now was to keep Scarlett happy. 

He knew she hadn't wanted children, and he had gotten her pregnant the week they were married. He laughed lightly as he rubbed Scarlett's arm tenderly, realizing it was a good thing the baby hadn't arrived early or there would have been some eyebrows raised as to why their wedding took place so spontaneously. So it was with this thought, that she had given him a daughter, that he contented himself to whatever it was God would send his way. 

If a life at Tara was it, then so be it. As long as he was able to see the smile on Scarlett's face and in her eyes and they were directed at Rhett and not Ashley he would be happy. "But I assure you, Scarlett, I'm not waiting another year." 

She giggled as she got back into her dress. "Neither am I, so there Rhett Butler. Take that feather and put it in your cap." She cast her eyes down, looking at him through her lowered lashes. "Aren't you going to button me, Mr. Butler? Or does your chivalry only extend to helping a girl out of her clothes?" 

"In, out what difference does it make. Either way I get to touch you, and that my dear is a pleasure in its own right." He put his own shirt on after he buttoned her dress, followed by his shoes and socks and gathered up the blanket as Scarlett put the remnants of their meal back in the basket. 

She didn't want to go back, but she knew they had to. She looked up again at the sky, her eyes dropping to the tree where over the years so much had transpired between Scarlett and Rhett. Now it truly was their tree, and she knew she would never be able to look at it the same way. She shuddered slightly as a cool breeze swept through the air and she smiled when Rhett put the blanket around her shoulders and took the basket from her as they made their way back to Tara. 

When they returned to the house, Scarlett couldn't help but feel like she'd been caught. Though what Rhett had said made sense. They were married and whatever they did was no one else's business, but still Scarlett couldn't help but realize her mother probably never succumbed to her desires the way Scarlett had that afternoon. 

Mammy had no way of knowing, but Scarlett felt Mammy's eyes on her and so she made her excuses and went upstairs to rest before Geraldine woke up for her next feeding. She was pleased when Rhett accompanied her upstairs, hoping he would and that he wouldn't rush out to help Will and Big Sam so soon. Scarlett drifted off to sleep in Rhett's arms with the thought that she was lucky to have someone like Rhett to take such good care of her. Her thoughts were clouded, as your thoughts are when you're in between sleep and wakefulness but somewhere in Scarlett's mind something stirred telling her that she would be no happier with anyone else. 

And for the first time Scarlett fell asleep thinking of Rhett. 


	17. Chapter 17

  
Chapter Seventeen  
Word Count: 6,995

**November 1865**

Geraldine was just over three months old when Rhett took his first extended trip from Tara. Scarlett wanted to go with him, but he didn't know if it was safe yet for her and the baby to travel. His travels hadn't taken him beyond Atlanta much and he had no idea what lay beyond. He assured her that his next trip he would take them both along. He was only going to be gone over night anyway. The trip to Marietta was about forty miles and though it would have been much easier to have Manigo drop him at the Jonesboro station, Rhett thought that Apollo could use the exercise. Leaving early in the morning, he arrived in Marietta in the afternoon and spent the day with the mill's manager, Nicholas Chandler. 

Taking the gentleman up on his offer for a night's dinner and lodging, Rhett found himself spending the evening with the man. It was fine by him and he enjoyed getting to know the man on a more personal basis. He knew that the manager of his mills located further away from Atlanta needed to know that he was actively involved and was prone to visit at any time. As much as he didn't mind getting to know Mr. Chandler, Rhett knew he had to keep his business and personal life separate. And while they discussed things, Rhett was careful to keep details about him to himself. It was well after midnight by the time the two returned to the Chandler home, not realizing that the man's offer to put Rhett up for the night meant displacing his child from her bed. His offers to sleep on the couch or to get a room at a hotel were shot down, so Rhett contented himself with sleeping in the girl's bed. 

He spent the following morning having breakfast with Nicholas's wife, Shanna, and their daughter, Florence, who Rhett couldn't help but notice with amusement couldn't take her eyes off him. The girl was about twelve and Rhett was quite sure would be a charming girl when she reached an age her parents deemed appropriate for her to have beaux. After breakfast he stopped at the mill to say good bye to Nicholas and then left for home. 

Rhett had no intentions on stopping in Atlanta, but he realized that there was something he had to take care of that he had been putting off for too long. It was after dark when he arrived and he stopped in front of Belle's. He tethered Apollo to a hitching post and brushed off his trousers before entering the bar. He was in no mood to drink really, but decided to get one anyway before seeking Belle out. Taking his drink, he made his way upstairs intent on saying hello to Robert before speaking to Belle. He knocked and heard Belle's voice tell him to come in. 

He opened the door with a slight smile, which quickly vanished when he saw that Robert was lying in bed with his pajamas on. Rhett couldn't help but notice the smile the boy offered him when he saw whom it was that had come to see him. The not so happy look that Belle displayed was also more than evident. Rhett cleared his throat slightly shifting his hat from one hand to the other as he addressed the boy. "Are you sick, son?" 

"Just a cold, Uncle Rhett. But Mother insists I remain in bed for the rest of the night. We thought you were bringing me my soup." Robert was disappointed when his mother stood, knowing that she was going to be taking Rhett with her. He hadn't seen his uncle Rhett for a long time, though he had received a present for his birthday and Christmas last year. He knew his mother had been worried about him, but she didn't seem to realize that Robert missed him too. Jaclyn came in with his soup and told Belle she'd sit with Robert while they watched his mom and Rhett leave. 

Rhett didn't have to see Belle's face to know how angry she was, he could tell by the way she walked. She opened the door to her room. "No, Belle, let's go to your office." He knew she was surprised, but the last thing he needed right now was anyone seeing him leave Belle's quarters. 

Belle led Rhett down the stairs to her office wondering how he had the audacity to show his face after the many months he'd been gone. She knew he had gotten out of jail, but after that she had no idea where he had gone. He seemed almost to have disappeared without a trace, and that had worried her. He had to have known that, she realized. He looked good she also realized. 

In fact, he looked better than she remembered. He was lean and fit and very tan, almost as if he'd been working out in the sun. She somehow never imagined Rhett working outside for very long, certainly not long enough to get as tan as he was. His clothes were still well made and there seemed to be an air of contentedness about him she had never before observed. 

She poured him a drink, pouring herself a taller one and sat in her chair observing that he waited to sit until she had. "I don't even know what to say to you, Rhett. I attempted to see you while you were in jail here and they told me you weren't allowed visitors. And then you just disappeared. What has it been? Six or seven months?" 

"I can understand you're upset with me, Belle, but I had my reasons. Things have changed in my life and I wanted to tell you in an appropriate way. Not sitting in some jail cell where anyone could overhear our conversation. And then when I got out of jail, well I have been busy trying to provide for my family." He looked from her to his glass realizing he had somehow managed to keep his left hand from her eyesight until now. He met her questioning look and continued. "I'm married, Belle. Married with a daughter actually." 

Belle wanted to laugh thinking it was a joke, but she knew Rhett too well to know that he would never joke about marriage. "Which came first? The wife or the daughter?" She couldn't help but be bitter and feel extremely hurt. 

"Belle, really. You know me better than that. I would never marry someone just because they were pregnant." 

"No, of course not, you demonstrated that very well when I had Robert." She shot back even though she knew her situation with Robert was different. "So, I assume it's Scarlett? She finally managed to sink her claws so deep into you that you can't get them out. And she's given you a daughter on top of it. I suppose you make quite the picturesque family." 

"Belle, if you're going to be angry with me for marrying the girl then I'm going to go. There's no need for you to be upset with me; you're the one who suggested it after all. As far as being a picturesque family goes, no I don't think we fall under that category. We live at her house with her two sisters, the six servants, and the overseer. I've spent the months since being out of jail working my tail off to get crops planted and bringing the house back to some form of livability. I've had help of course, one field hand, one overseer and Mr. Wilkes for a short time while he and his wife and son lived at Tara. It's not been a cakewalk, Belle, by any means. And I can guarantee you I wasn't of the mind to work a plantation for the rest of my life, but if that's what I have to do then so be it. I married her; it's my duty to provide for her sisters since her parents are both dead." He paused as he downed his drink, setting the empty glass on Belle's desk. 

"If you're going to be nasty to me, Belle, I'm just going to go. I was trying to be somewhat considerate and choose the situation in which I told you. I've purposely made myself scarce in Atlanta these few months so that you wouldn't hear it through some other means." 

"That's just like you, Rhett. Considerate to the end. So now that you have a wife and a child I guess that leaves Robert and me out in the cold." 

"Belle, I'll still provide for the boy to the best of my abilities. But you must remember, Belle, I'm supporting him by choice. There is no proof he's mine over countless other men you bedded during that same time. The fact that he looks uncommonly like me as a young lad plays in your favor, but I'm guessing I'm not the only dark haired and dark eyed man that has sought out your services. So unless you'd rather have no help from me at all with him, I suggest you stop throwing that in my face right now. We had an agreement, and I expect you to honor that agreement most especially now that I'm married." 

"Yes, I remember full well our agreement. I've never understood it, though. I've never understood why you won't claim him." 

He stood, slamming his hand on the desk. "Damn it, Belle, I'm not having this discussion with you. I've told you why. It's bad enough he's going to have to contend with your occupation when he gets older. It would confuse him to no end to continue to see me visit you, and he would wonder why we weren't married. Or he would have hopes that we would one-day end up married. It's for the best, Belle. It's as simple as that. If you don't like it, well then I guess our agreement will come to an end and I won't give you another dime. It's for him, not for you, that I give you anything at all. I have my own family of over a dozen to feed and cloth now. And I certainly have nothing to bring me to Atlanta other than Robert." 

Belle couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was true; she had no way of knowing for sure that Robert was Rhett's. But she never saw anyone else in that manner when Rhett was in town. When she found out she was pregnant, she had expressed her displeasure to Rhett. He had talked her out of attempting to rid herself of the pregnancy and she knew he was well aware of the fact that he was under no obligation to her. 

He had seen to it that flattering dresses had been made for her when her condition began to show and had hired a servant to help Belle at the bar who was trained as a midwife. He was there when Robert was born, had remained by her side the entire time she was in labor. He had taken care of Robert and had promised to send him to the best schools when he reached the age. Belle couldn't help but realize as her son approached the age of five that he was indeed approaching that age and fast. He was right of course, if she sent him to a local school the children would tease him. "You do what you need to do, Rhett. I won't break our agreement. But it seems to me if you love the girl you'd tell her the truth." 

"What truth? That I might have a son by you? That would go over real well, Belle, she's already suspicious enough of you. I don't think I need to be adding fuel to that fire. She'd never trust me to come to Atlanta alone if she knew that the possibility exists that Robert is mine. Perhaps one day I'll tell her, until then he's my ward to her as he is to everyone else." He looked at his pocket watch. "Speaking of which, I need to get myself home. I've been gone since yesterday; it's the first time since June I've been gone for more than a few hours. If it weren't for the competency of the overseer I hired I'd be more than a little worried as to the state of the place when I get home. I hope Robert is feeling better." He stood and left the room not allowing Belle to say anything further. 

Belle closed the door to her office after Rhett left, pouring herself another drink. She looked out the small window her office provided and watched as he left. She knew she had planted the idea in Rhett's mind to marry the girl, but she honestly didn't think he'd do it. And now he sat before her a husband and a father, a daughter he had said. Belle mused to herself, wondering what her name was and whether or not he had been disappointed it was a girl. She didn't think so somehow. Rhett didn't strike her as the type to really care about heirs. She had seen him with Robert and a few other children enough to know that Rhett just liked children. After smoothing down her dress and calming herself, she went back upstairs to sit with Robert not knowing whether she should tell him Rhett was married. She decided against it, feeling that was something Rhett should tell the boy if he saw fit. 

Rhett arrived at Tara well after dinner and was pleased to see that a dinner plate was waiting for him. He hadn't eaten since breakfast, and he realized he was quite famished. Will joined him at the table telling Rhett what had gone on the two days he was gone, which was little. Rhett genuinely liked Will, having found him to be an honest man who was a diligent worker. And so it was that Rhett found himself listening intently as Will described the contraption he had put together to catch rain water so that Big Sam and himself had the ability to rinse off from the fields before returning to the house. Rhett was impressed with the man's creativity and ambition. 

Will had lived on a small plantation not nearly the size of Tara or the other Clayton County plantations, but Rhett knew where Will got his love of the land as well as his desire to work hard. He was not well read or book smart, but what he lacked in education he made up for with life experience. He saved Rhett and Tara money time and time again with his ability to fix things himself, usually finding his efforts rewarded by Rhett giving him extra time off. Rhett seemed to gather that Will enjoyed an extra day off over money. 

On Will's time off and with lumber provided to him from Rhett's mills he worked on rebuilding one of the old servants' residences that wasn't burnt quite as badly as the others. He wasn't in too big of a hurry to finish it, but he did want to eventually have a little place to call his own. The O'Hara's and Rhett had been more than kind to him, but he couldn't help but feel a little odd living in the same house as two single girls. Mammy watched him closely, but he had especially felt it with Rhett being gone the past two days. And he realized that now that Scarlett had recovered fully and Geraldine was obviously thriving that business might take Rhett away from Tara more often now. 

After Rhett and Will had finished talking, Rhett went upstairs stopping in the nursery before going to his room. Geraldine was sleeping so peacefully, Rhett could have sat and watched her sleep for hours just as he could her mother. He pulled the blanket around her and listened as she made the little cooing sounds babies make when they shift in their sleep. Rhett felt sure that she would be rolling over soon, she was getting over onto her side with more ease every day. He didn't know a whole lot about babies this tiny, but he knew that with rolling over came some form of mobility. And once that happened, look out. 

He looked at the ornate crib that she lay sleeping in. It had been Mrs. O'Hara's and all six of the O'Hara children had lain in it at some point. How Mammy managed to save it from being taken from Yankees he had no idea, he never asked and he knew she would never offer the information freely. He kissed the top of Geraldine's head gently, feeling with his hand that the soft spot was growing smaller. He put out the lamp close to her crib knowing Scarlett had left it on for him and went to his room. 

He laughed lightly when he opened the door to their room, it was apparent Scarlett had tried to wait up for him. She had fallen asleep while reading in the chair next to the bed he so often sat in during Scarlett's pregnancy or when she was nursing Geraldine. He removed and hung his jacket and cravat before walking towards her and moving to pick her up. He set her on the bed gently, offering her a smile when she stirred. "Good evening, Mrs. Butler. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just thought you might find your bed more comfortable than that old chair. Believe me, it's not as comfortable to sleep in as it might look." 

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I guess I was tired." She smiled slightly; he looked tired she thought. She was glad Rhett had made it back, when he hadn't been home for dinner she had grown worried that something had happened to him or Apollo. "I'm surprised Manigo isn't here with your bath water, I told him to prepare it when he heard you come in." At that moment a knock on the door came. "Come in," Scarlett called out. 

Rhett thanked Manigo for bringing in the bath water, pouring himself a brandy as Manigo left before undressing for his bath. As he got in the tub, he could tell that Scarlett had bathed earlier as the scents of vanilla and lilac still lingered. He had to chuckle at the ease in which Scarlett dealt with him bathing in their room now. 

When he had first returned to Tara, she had tried to insist he bathe elsewhere. With the house full of people, including the Wilkes' he had no desire to bathe anywhere but in his quarters. She finally gave in, though taking her leave downstairs while he bathed. After about three weeks, she finally stopped leaving the room and had even a time or two helped him sponge off on days that he had particularly worked hard and had no desire to move any more than was necessary. 

Now she didn't even think twice about him bathing in their room he noticed, as was evident in the fact that she asked him questions about his trip almost as casually as if they were sitting at the dinner table. She seemed pleased when Rhett mentioned the next time he planned on going to Marietta, both Scarlett and Geraldine would be accompanying him. Rhett was quite certain Scarlett would get along with Shanna, though he had to wonder what Florence would do if Rhett showed up with Scarlett. Rhett was well aware that the girl had quickly grown enamored with him and wondered if Scarlett would pick up on it as easily as he had. 

Rhett finished his bath and after toweling off joined Scarlett in their bed. Though Scarlett still preferred to wear a nightdress to bed, Rhett had stopped wearing his pajamas as soon as it was acceptable for him and Scarlett to resume relations. He had tried to get her to do without a nightdress, but she was still too inhibited to do so. 

He laid down next to her watching as she brushed out her hair. Rhett always found it amazing the things he had never once thought about being of interest to him were where Scarlett was concerned. He would never have pictured himself contented to lie in bed and watch a girl brush her hair, but he was. For some reason no matter what Scarlett did it pleased him just to be near her. He mentioned to Scarlett that someone would need to remain at the house this week as he was expecting a package. Knowing Scarlett's curiosity would be piqued, he was confident that she would remain around the house and not go visiting this week. One thing he knew about his wife, she loved surprises. 

Scarlett was glad Rhett had made it home, she hadn't slept well the night before without him there. She would never admit it to him or anyone else, but she had grown rather accustomed to having Rhett next to her in bed at night these past five months. Prone to nightmares all of her life, she was plagued by them during the war and shortly afterward. Dreams of her and her family at Tara starving. Dreams of the Yankees coming back to take everything they had worked so hard to have. Dreams of them taking her baby and Rhett coming home not believing that she'd had one. 

In all of her dreams something loomed in the background and it was almost more frightening to her than the dreams themselves because whatever it was it was unknown to her. At least she saw the villains in her dreams, but this unknown being was unsettling. With Rhett nearby, the dreams never came. 

She was excited he mentioned her and Geraldine accompanying him on his next trip to Marietta. She would love to get away from Tara and out of Atlanta for a while, though leaving Suellen in charge of Tara scared her a little. Rhett hadn't talked about leaving Tara since his return in June, but Scarlett knew full well that he had no intentions of remaining at Tara indefinitely. Especially now that they had Geraldine. It saddened her to no end thinking of Suellen as mistress to Tara. Scarlett knew she had a lot to learn and big shoes to fill to even be half the mistress to Tara her mother was, but she knew she was much better than Suellen ever would be. Why if it had been up to Suellen, they would have starved to death. 

Scarlett finished brushing her hair and went to lay next to Rhett, resting her head on his chest as he read to her from a book of poetry that just never sounded as good in her mind as they did when Rhett read them aloud to her. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to realize when he had stopped reading and was removing her nightdress. "What did you say?" 

"I said there really is no reason for you to be wearing nightdresses when we're in bed together." 

He shifted himself gently on the bed so that he could remove it the rest of the way before kissing her allowing his hands to gently caress her creamy white skin. He raised an eyebrow surprised at how responsive she was to his kiss. Her lips parted without hesitation and she was returning his kiss inviting him to kiss her more deeply. 

"It wasn't quite the same sleeping without you last night." He whispered softly as he kissed her chin, along her jaw and to her ear gently tracing the lobe before kissing her shoulders and neck as his hands continued to caress. He chuckled lightly as she giggled in response to his tickling her. 

"This is serious business, no laughing allowed." He felt her running her hands through his hair as he lowered his kisses to her breasts, stomach, and thighs where he remained for some time until he knew she had been satisfied. He rolled onto his back and brought her to him, holding her hips as he guided her to meet him allowing her to lie against him while he assisted her in making love to him. After they were both satisfied he kissed her, his hands lingering at her tiny waist, hips and buttocks not wanting her to move from him. "Thank you for such a nice welcome home, my pet." 

Scarlett looked into his eyes, the confusion in hers easily readable. How was it he was able to make her feel so good, his kisses still left her breathless and longing for more? They had never before made love the way they just did and she knew that she should have said no or that she should tell him that they could never do that again, but something inside her told her that it was foolish. 

He had said that what they do is of no one else's business and she had to wonder if he wasn't right. She'd be lying if she claimed it hadn't felt good, though she realized he hadn't asked her whether or not it felt good. He must just assume it does, which angered her slightly because that meant he was basing her on his past experiences with women like that Belle. 

She wasn't like that type of girl. She bit her lip, realizing that he'd be a fool not to be able to tell she had enjoyed herself. Even she knew it was rather obvious. Her anger dissipating as she tapped his lip with her index finger lightly. She sat up, breathing in sharply as one of his hands moved from her hips to cup one of her breasts. "You, Mr. Butler, are a cad taking advantage of me. What did you do with my nightgown?" 

"I'm a cad? What did I do now? You sat up presenting to me a part of your body I happen to be a bit partial to touching, being a nursing mother really does flatter you Scarlett." He played with one of the peaks causing some milk to drop onto his fingertip. His eyes never left hers as he brought his finger to his mouth and licked it with a slight smile. "No wonder Geraldine can't get enough, you taste good." He returned his hand to her breast. "No nightgowns tonight, Scarlett. Wear them around the house, wear them until you get into bed but damn it why do you need to wear one when we're in bed." 

"What if Geraldine was to wake and need me during the night, Rhett? What if Mammy was to come in here and see?" 

"I'm not suggesting you throw all of your nightgowns away, Scarlett. Obviously keep one by the bed for those instances when Geraldine needs you. And as far as Mammy goes, I doubt she would give it a second thought. We are married. We made a baby together, Scarlett. Obviously we had to take at least some of our clothes off to do that." 

"Don't say things like that, Rhett. It's not right." 

She sighed; she had no idea why she insisted on wearing a nightgown all the time. She attributed it to feeling safer, afraid if she took it off that Rhett would paw her. But obviously a nightgown wouldn't stop him anyway, and she had to admit she wasn't as put off by Rhett's advances as she originally pictured herself to be. When she had been pregnant she didn't really like him seeing her when she was so big. Though it still made her laugh thinking back to some of the times an innocent touch on her part had aroused him. He had claimed finding her desirable when she was pregnant, and she had no reason to doubt him. She had no doubt that if she had allowed him to, he would have demonstrated his desire of her fully. "I'll work on it, Rhett. I'm just not comfortable, but for tonight I'll leave it off." She moved over to her side of the bed, lying on her side as she faced him. She reached over to kiss him, something she didn't often do and smiled wickedly at the look of questioning he saw in his eyes. She rolled over onto her side, facing away from him. "Good night, skunk." 

"I suppose if an insult like that is to be proceeded by a kiss I can live with it." He turned onto his side, placing his arm around her waist as he snuggled up behind her. "Good night, Scarlett." 

The next week went by uneventfully. Rhett had sent Manigo to Atlanta to inquire about the shipments he was waiting for and was informed that they had been delayed and should be in the following week. Rhett was disappointed to say the least, but one more week wouldn't hurt anything. He just didn't know how willing Scarlett was going to be to stay at the house for another week. So for the second week as long as someone remained at the house, he was content. Though he had wanted Scarlett to be the one to receive the package. He knew she was curious, but he was adamant in revealing nothing to her. 

It was late the following week when Rhett, Will and Big Sam were in the house for the midday meal when Suellen ran in from the front saying there were wagons coming to the house. Scarlett looked from Suellen to Rhett who didn't seem at all surprised with this announcement, especially since Manigo had ridden into town the day prior and learned that the shipment had indeed arrived. "Well, you best go see who's come to see us, Mrs. Butler. I'll be out in a few minutes." 

Scarlett went outside with Suellen, Carreen and Mammy and watched as at least two dozen wagons were guided toward Tara. She didn't know what to make of it until the wagons got closer and she realized they contained furniture, many pieces of furniture. She watched in stunned amazement as the wagons stopped and the man apparently in charge ascended the porch steps and asked for her. After identifying herself as Mrs. Butler, the gentleman asked her to check the merchandise before it was unloaded. 

The four women followed the man and proceeded to do as they were told, Scarlett glancing up at the porch once to catch Rhett watching her. She had no idea what to say to him, so she smiled and returned to the task at hand. New parlor furniture, dining room furniture, bedroom furnishings for their room. After the men started bringing the furniture in, Scarlett walked to Rhett's side. She looked at him with surprise and admiration in her eyes. "Mr. Butler, will you ever cease to amaze me? In my wildest dreams I could never have imagined such a gift." She placed her hand in his, knowing her words did little to express her gratitude. 

"I told you I'd do my part to bring Tara back to what it once was, Scarlett. And I plan to live up to my word, especially since it appears we'll be living here for a while longer. I figured it was about time the furnishings were brought up to the level they once were. Soon, Scarlett, it will be as if the war never happened here at Tara if I have my way. I hope you didn't think I was content with clean walls and refinished floors." 

He led her down the stairs, walking away from the house. "Your parents are dead, Scarlett. It's my duty to ensure the well being of your sisters and the staff here at Tara. And so I have contented myself to stay here until Suellen and Carreen have either married or have some place else to go. So, we may as well do what we can to make it livable again. Truthfully, Scarlett, this furniture is a gift from my mother. There will be more to follow. It's the furniture that was left at the plantation I grew up at, Dunmore Landing. If and when I ever return there I'll replace the furniture, but Mother figured this furniture might as well be put to use. Were you really surprised?" 

"Surprised is an understatement, Rhett. You said a package. I don't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. You really are too kind and your mother too. I'll have to be sure and write to thank her for her generosity. I don't know about Suellen and Carreen being your responsibility, though. You didn't marry them. But it is kind of you to say that you intend on providing for them as well. Suellen I couldn't care less about, but Carreen I do. Suellen wouldn't have lifted a finger to help around here willingly." 

"Well, it's not entirely her fault, Scarlett. She's not as strong as you are and I think she's jealous of you about that and quite a few other things. I may not be the greatest catch in the world as far as men go, but I think you've done a bit better than old Frank Kennedy in the husband department. And if Mammy notices that I'm sure Suellen does." 

"Mammy? What does Mammy have to do with your ability as a husband?" 

Rhett laughed as he placed his arm around Scarlett's waist. "Nothing. But I've gained Mammy's respect in how I've treated you and Geraldine. I don't know how exactly, but she addressed me by my Christian name for the first time the night Geraldine was born." 

"No, you're right, Rhett, she does respect you. I'd say the title of master of Tara has successfully been transferred from Pa to you." Scarlett looked at him from the corner of her eye. Mammy had scolded Scarlett many times since Rhett's return for Scarlett's attitude towards him. Scarlett had put Mammy off telling her that it was none of her business, but Scarlett couldn't help but wonder now if she in fact wasn't being fair to Rhett. 

Her thoughts turned to Ashley, and she realized oddly that it had been quite some time since she'd even thought of Ashley Wilkes. Not to mention the fact that even now when she did think of him it was with a fondness that was not what it once was. While Rhett was doing the honorable thing, he was letting Scarlett know that he hoped he wouldn't have to bear the burden of her sisters forever. 

Ashley on the other hand would have just carried that burden silently with him forever, and Scarlett would never have known his displeasure. And Scarlett didn't want a husband who kept things from her, nor did she want a husband who was unhappy in his existence. Why even Rhett's comments about Belle in the past, while things she didn't care to hear she believed he was being honest when he spoke of her. Had it been Ashley, he probably would have denied knowing the woman. 

Scarlett for once found herself wondering just which of the two was really the gentleman. The one who would lie and tell her what he thought she wanted to hear, or the one who would be honest with her and accept her anger knowing that she would learn to live with it and appreciate the fact he told the truth. She realized most ladies probably didn't think this way, that they would rather be lied to and make believe everything was all right. They would rather make believe that women like Belle Watling didn't exist and that their husbands never frequented establishments such as hers. 

Mammy had tried to tell Scarlett shortly before Geraldine was born that Rhett loved her. Scarlett thought that Mammy had surely lost her mind, while she was sure Rhett was just as fond of her as Scarlett was of him she was quite sure that he did not love her. Scarlett didn't believe it possible for Rhett to love anyone, though she had to admit she never thought about it before. 

Marrying her was entirely different from love; he could care about her and marry her. She didn't see a lack of love for her stopping Rhett from marrying her, nor did it bother her that that might have been the case. But then she thought back over the past six months and she couldn't help but wonder if Mammy had been right. 

Rhett's actions seemed to display more than a fondness for her. He had been more than adequately attentive to her needs when she was pregnant. She couldn't help but notice the looks she got from everyone whenever Rhett talked about the baby's movements or when he went out of his way to do something for her that she was capable of doing. She knew that he had wanted to be in the room with her when Geraldine was delivered. She thought that was a stupid thing in all honesty that he hadn't been allowed. They made the baby together, obviously Rhett had seen her without her clothes on what was there to see that he hadn't seen already. He was quick to lend her a hand whenever she needed one, whether it be with Geraldine or anything else. 

Even on the days he was out in the fields all day he'd make sure she was content with her book, her sewing or whatever she wanted in bed before he took his bath. And his handling of their daughter was amazing. She almost dreaded when Geraldine would start to walk. Somehow Scarlett knew whom it was going to be the little girl followed around Tara, which made Scarlett slightly sad. 

It made her happy that a second generation of O'Hara girls would follow the master of Tara around once more. She knew that like herself Geraldine would think of her father as the be all and end all of the world until she grew old enough to realize that wasn't exactly so. For the first time, Scarlett realized what her mother must of felt knowing that Scarlett preferred her father. 

Scarlett looked at Rhett realizing she had been quiet for quite some time, but he was busy watching the men bring the furniture in. She could tell that he wanted to supervise from a little closer than where he was now and she let him go. 

She had a good hour at least before Geraldine would be hungry again, so she stood and watched the commotion careful to stay out of their way. Her thoughts turned once more inward as she thought of this generous thing Rhett and his mother had done. She walked towards Rhett, placing her hand on his arm. She looked up at him grateful that he sensed her mood and walked with her away from the men. 

"Rhett. Have you ever been in love?" She looked up at him, her green eyes sincere and full of question. 

Rhett realized Scarlett was in a contemplative mood and left her to her thoughts. He was busy paying attention to the men who were unloading the furniture anyway and was grateful when Scarlett had seemed to not mind his leaving her side to oversee things a little more closely. Some of this furniture had been his great-grandfather's, and he wanted it treated accordingly. Mammy, Manigo and Pork seemed to know exactly where everything needed to go. 

When Scarlett approached him again he was startled slightly by the gentleness of her touch; it was almost a caress it was so gentle. He sensed her desire to speak with him and stepped away from the house with her once more though his attentions were still on the armoire of his great-grandfather's that they were presently unloading. Her question quickly brought his attention to her. 

"Love?" 

He looked into her eyes, wondering what it was she was searching for. Had she asked him if he loved her he didn't know if he would answer her honestly at this point, he didn't think he was ready to lay such sentiment in her hands. He wasn't so sure he was ready to have his feelings for her used against him. "Yes, I suppose I have once. Why do you ask?" The answer was honest enough; he just hadn't added the fact that she was the once he spoke of. 

She shrugged slightly, not certain what to make of his answer. It was vague and she didn't know if she was ready to know who he had been in love with. But she also found herself a little jealous of the fact that he admitted he had once been in love. And couldn't help but wonder why if he loved her that he didn't marry her. "I was just curious. Did you treat her as well as you treat me?" 

"I suppose I did. I don't know Scarlett, what are you getting at?" 

"I'm just trying to figure out why she ever let you go." 

Rhett looked at her for a moment; she seemed sincere in her statements. He had no idea what had brought on this conversation, but she was obviously thinking about something, and something pertaining to love. Could she be curious about her feelings for him, he wondered? Could she be afraid to admit she loved him for the same reason he was afraid to admit the same thing? Could she think that he'd use it against her, that it would somehow make her vulnerable? 

To hell with it. 

He was sick of pretending as though he didn't care for her. 

"Maybe she hasn't." It was closer to the truth than he cared to have revealed. "Excuse me, Scarlett." He rushed over to the men who were struggling to get up the stairs with the armoire. 


	18. Chapter 18

  
Chapter Eighteen  
Word Count: 7,536

**December 1865**

The few weeks before Christmas passed quickly for those at Tara. Two more shipments of furniture came; Rhett couldn't help but realize that his mother had sent them most of the furniture that had once been at Dunmore Landing. He wondered how she had managed that without alarming his father. 

Geraldine had mastered rolling over from her stomach to her back and was now on her way to getting from her stomach to her back. Rhett found his hours out in the field decreasing on a daily basis due to his desire to be indoors with his daughter when she started doing these things. The winter wheat and peanuts were on their way to a healthy crop. Tending to the fields that encompassed Tara was no small task. He still worked long hours, but always returned to the house when he knew Geraldine would be awake in the mornings to spend an hour or two with her before returning to his work. 

Rhett had hired some men to rebuild the servants quarters. They didn't need many, but he wanted those servants that wanted to have a home of their own to have one. Tara was getting far too crowded with everyone living under the same roof. 

Mammy he would never dream of suggesting move out of the house. Rhett felt that ten houses should suit their needs, and with Will's being almost finished his should be done in no time. Nine more houses then should be enough for Big Sam, Pork and Dilcey and their children, Manigo and the new cook, Martha. Rhett had plans of hiring at least two more field hands. If he wanted corn to become part of his plan, he would need at least two. So extra servants' quarters gave him the ability to hire more if the need arose. He would worry about furnishing them when they were needed; otherwise they would sit empty and unused. 

Martha, the cook Rhett had recently hired, was busy organizing the kitchen and sang the praises of her employer when the ingredients for the Christmas feasts began arriving. Spices and other condiments, turkey, ham, roast beef, lamb, and all the trimmings. It had been a long time since she had seen so hearty a feast and she was glad the Butler's trusted her abilities well enough to do the food justice. 

She had been hesitant at first to leave Atlanta to come so far away from everything, but Mr. Butler had been so persuasive with his wage that she couldn't very well say no. The first day she came and saw someone in the kitchen, she had felt awkward until she saw the relief in the woman's eyes that she would no longer be required to cook for the household. Martha and Dilcey quickly became friends and Dilcey was quick to lend a hand to Martha whenever it was needed. Dilcey was not a cook and she knew Rhett meant no disrespect when he hired the woman. 

They had a Christmas tree at Tara for the first time in five years and though it was decorated sparsely with strings of cranberries and popcorn and candles, Rhett couldn't remember one that had been decorated with such enthusiasm. 

Suellen and Scarlett seemed to put aside their bitterness towards one another for the evening that was spent decorating the tree. The Wilkes' were coming and Rhett knew that Scarlett wanted everything to be perfect. It hadn't exactly been his idea to spend his first Christmas with his wife and child with the object of his wife's affections. But he couldn't very well say no, the Wilkes' were Geraldine's godparents as Rhett and Scarlett were to Beau. 

Rhett watched in silence holding Geraldine as the women tend to the tree and placed the gifts under it. The stockings were hung and the parlor for the first time in years looked like he imagined it once did when Scarlett and her sisters were children. He dismissed the thank you's from all three of the O'Hara women as being nothing special, though he had never really given Christmas much thought as an adult until this year. Rhett sensed that there were things on Scarlett's mind that she was not willing to approach him about as of yet. 

Since the day the first shipment of furniture had come and she had inquired about his dealings with love she had been different towards him. He couldn't tell if she was upset that he had claimed to love someone once or if she had figured out what his statement had meant and was just distancing herself from him. She wasn't unfriendly towards him, but he caught her looking at him at times with a questioning look in her eyes. Had she voiced her feelings or questions, he would have answered her but he wasn't about to bring up the subject. He didn't think he was ready to leave his heart open to her mercy. 

He had to wonder, though, what it is she thought. Surely she couldn't be simple minded enough to think that he had no feelings for her. The fact that he married her should have told her he had feelings for her. He had never spoken of them, enjoyed toying with her. 

Often times the truth could be found in his teasing, surely she had to realize that. He knew that underneath it all Scarlett cared for him a great deal more than she realized and he was just biding his time until the realization hit. 

Having Ashley away from Tara these past few months helped, but now he was going to be here this evening and Rhett feared things would return to where they were before Ashley left. He stood quietly from his chair, realizing it was time for Geraldine's bath and left the room without telling anyone he was leaving. He didn't think he'd be missed, the women seemed rather into themselves at the moment and Will seemed to understand more than Rhett gave him credit for and would never interfere. 

It was some time after Ashley, Melanie, Beau and Pitty had arrived that Scarlett realized Rhett and Geraldine were not in the room. Will indicated that he had observed Rhett take Geraldine upstairs some time ago. Scarlett couldn't help but wonder what the accompanying look in Will's eyes meant. 

She had grown fond of Will over the months; he had proven his worth in gold and then some. He was far too observant and astute for his own good and she couldn't help but wonder what he knew about Rhett and Ashley. She excused herself from the room and went upstairs in search of Rhett and Geraldine. 

Scarlett was trying to figure out what had changed between her and Rhett over the past few weeks. She noticed he had been different towards her and she really didn't understand why. It seemed to have started the day the furniture was delivered, when she had asked him about being in love. She hated thinking back on that conversation; she hated herself for having asked the question to begin with. His answers, as with most things involving Rhett, weren't simple answers. His answers could have meant any number of things. 

She wanted to believe he was talking about her, that she was the one he loved and that was what he meant when he had said that maybe she hadn't let him go. She wanted to believe that it was her he spoke of, not wanting to believe he had a mistress somewhere. This thought played heavy on her heart. 

He had no time really to have a mistress. She realized this from a logical standpoint. He rarely traveled anymore and his trips to Atlanta were minimal. But she had to wonder if she was pleasing as a wife, she did her best. She mended his clothes better than she had mended anything in her life. She made sure his meals were always prepared for him when he walked through the door. When he came in at night she made sure his bath water was ready with a glass of brandy and his robe waiting for him. She never said no to his advances, and though there were times that she wasn't in the mood she found that he usually changed her mood quickly and she found herself responding to him. 

It was these thoughts that ran through her mind when she thought of him having a mistress. Maybe her responses weren't good enough. Maybe she wasn't making him happy. But how could she if he didn't tell her what he expected of her. She wasn't a mind reader; he of all people would know that. She had long since given up on trying to figure out what he was thinking. She had no idea what went into being a wife and her mother had died before Scarlett became a wife to advise her on such things. Certainly there was more to being a wife then what she was doing so far. But try as she might, she couldn't imagine anything her mother did. Mammy tried to offer advice, but Scarlett wasn't ready to listen to someone who had never been married. 

Seeing Ashley that evening had thrown more confusion into Scarlett's thoughts. She had been looking forward to seeing him for two weeks, ever since Rhett had told her he had invited their family to spend the holidays at Tara. She had pictured in her mind being able to steal a moment alone with him, but now that she saw him in person she found that that idea no longer appealed to her. 

Instead, she found herself looking around the room for Rhett wondering why he hadn't joined her in greeting their guests. It was then that she noticed he wasn't there, and it was then that she noticed the look that Will had given her. Certainly Will couldn't think that she would be unfaithful to Rhett. 

Or could he? 

A year ago she would have answered with a simple yes, thinking that Rhett wouldn't have cared what she did so long as she didn't get caught and make a fool out of him or their marriage. But if it was she that Rhett loved, and if he ever found out she had been unfaithful that love and everything that went with it would be stripped from her and she knew that. 

Why, he might even try and take Geraldine with him. Anyone could attest to the fact that he adored the child and could certainly provide for her better than Scarlett ever could. And despite the fact she wasn't fond of children, and certainly not of the process that brought them into this world, she had grown to love her daughter very much. So much so that if Rhett were to push wanting her to have another one on her in a year or two she might not be disagreeable to the thought. She knew she wasn't a very good mother, other than nursing Geraldine Rhett and Mammy did most of the work. But she loved the child in her own way. 

But there was more to her casual thoughts of Ashley, she realized. She remembered a few months ago when thoughts of Ashley were friendly in nature rather than romantic. Had she fallen out of love with him? She had to wonder if she ever really loved him at all. 

Rhett had told her once that they were meant to be together because they were alike, bad lots he said they were. Both not caring about anyone but themselves, and while she had to agree with him she wondered then why it was he did all these things for Tara and her family. She wondered again if it was Scarlett Rhett had spoken of when he spoke of loving someone. She wanted to find out, but she had no idea how and she doubted he'd answer her question if she asked. 

She had to find out without letting him know she was seeking something from him. But what would she do with the information when she had her answer? What if it wasn't her he loved? She'd think about that tomorrow she thought as she picked up her skirts and ascended the stairs to search for her husband and daughter. 

The first room she looked in was the nursery. When they weren't in the nursery and there was no evidence they had been in there, she grew worried. Rhett had had a bit to drink that night; she wondered if he would have done something foolish. She went to their bedroom; breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Rhett asleep on their bed with Geraldine lying naked on his chest sleeping her little hands and face resting comfortably on her daddy's chest as if it was made for that purpose. 

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke to her daughter. "I don't blame you for getting comfortable on Daddy's chest, Geraldine, Mother finds comfort in Daddy's big strong arms too. Sometimes there's no place I'd rather be. I have no doubt whose arms you're going to seek comfort from when you fall out of trees or get your heart broken. Daddies always have a way of providing comfort with words of wisdom mixed in that somehow always make you feel better and make you wonder why you were crying to begin with. My Pa would scold me for crying like a girl if I fell out of a tree or fell off a horse. He wouldn't hear of my crying he'd make me go right back to that tree or that horse and try again. If it licked me a second time, then he had time to listen to my sad tale. But not too many things were able to lick your mama twice." She touched her daughter's curly brown hair, which was still damp from her bath. "Let's get a diaper on you though, I don't think Daddy would appreciate getting his shirt ruined." 

Realizing how exhausted Rhett must be if he fell asleep without even putting a diaper on Geraldine, Scarlett silently berated herself for not being more attentive to him that evening. It was things like this that made her doubt very highly that it was she who Rhett loved. How could he when she was so caught up in something silly like a Christmas tree to notice he was tired. She lifted the sleeping baby from his chest and was startled when his hand closed around hers. "You're awake," she said dumbly. She didn't know what else to say. 

He was still aside from the movement to take hold of her hand. His eyes remained closed as he spoke his voice soft but crisp. "Yes, my dear, I was just enjoying some peace and quiet with my daughter. I figured you'd want some time alone with Ashley. And Melanie of course." 

"She's my daughter, too, Rhett. Of course I was looking forward to seeing them and little Beau, too. He's so big, Rhett, and he's walking now. Can you believe it? When they left here he was standing up but wasn't anywhere close to walking yet. They grow so fast, don't they? Just think in a few months we'll have to contend with her doing the same thing. Let me take her from you, Rhett, and put her to bed. You're obviously tired as well or you wouldn't be up here lying in bed." She felt his hold on her hand relinquish. "I'll be right back, Rhett. Hopefully she won't wake up and be hungry." She put Geraldine down for the night, relieved when the girl didn't make a sound. She returned to her room and sat on the edge of the bed by Rhett. She stared at her hands that were set in her lap nervously. "You don't think I'd do something dishonorable in the house we live in do you Rhett? Surely you can't think that low of me." 

"I don't think ill of you at all, Scarlett. As far as acting dishonorably. I honestly don't know what you're capable of when it comes to Ashley Wilkes." 

"But, Rhett, what have I ever done to make you think that? Other than that day at Twelve Oaks of course, but you and I weren't married then. Since the time we became engaged, Rhett, when did I ever make you think I'd be unfaithful to you?" 

"I don't have to think about it, Scarlett, to know that if Ashley weren't so honorable a gentleman he would have bedded you a long time ago and you would have been a willing participant my wife or not. This thought disturbs me a great deal when I think of the fact I've done more for your family and for Tara in the past six months than Ashley Wilkes could have done in his entire lifetime. I have an aversion to having another man think I'm a fool or that I'm not doing something to fulfill my obligations as a husband. I just hope that plays on the back of your mind somewhere when you seek your few moments alone with him this week." 

She stared at him in disbelief. "But, Rhett, I have no intentions on being alone with him this week. Honestly I don't. Yes, the thought had crossed my mind; I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know if it's being married or being a mother or what it is, but I realized that Ashley's not worth risking losing what I have." She returned her gaze to her hands. "In all honesty, Rhett, I don't know that anything is worth the risk of losing what I have." She had no idea what she was saying or why, but the words were spoken she couldn't very well take them back. 

"And what do you have, Scarlett? You have Tara, though you share it with your sisters. You have a husband you're nothing more than fond of. You have a daughter you never wanted. Why would you be content with that when the man you love is downstairs?" 

"Stop being so nasty to me, Rhett. I never wanted a child, that is true but I love her. And as far as Tara goes, if you're not happy here then just tell me where you want to go and we'll go. Will seems capable enough of running things here without you. I love Tara, and I would like nothing more than to live out the rest of my days here but I realize full well that this isn't the life you pictured yourself leading. You're more like that grandfather of yours you've told me about than you realize, you like to roam. I've never understood that, honestly, because home was so special to me. It was sacred. I appreciate everything you've done for me, for Tara, for my sisters. There's absolutely no way I could begin to repay you for your kindness, other than to offer you the chance to leave if you wish. If you don't want me with you, well I guess I understand why. I know I can't be easy to live with. I know you never wanted to marry, why exactly you chose me to marry to begin with I'll never understand." 

Rhett opened his eyes and looked at Scarlett, confusion was evident in his eyes. "Are you telling me that you want to come with me or that you want a divorce, Scarlett? Or are you offering to let me go but still be able to return from time to time to collect what is rightfully mine as your husband?" 

"I'm not saying either thing, Rhett." She toyed with her engagement ring. How could he speak of divorcing her so casually? "I'm just saying that I realize this is perhaps more than you counted on when you proposed and when we were married. You were counting on taking care of me and whatever children you sired, not taking care of my sisters and my parents' servants." How did this conversation get here? She had no idea, and she didn't like where it appeared to be heading. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Scarlett. If you want to be rid of me, you're going to have to tell me to leave. I didn't wait until I was thirty-six to marry only to have it fail. Are you trying to start an argument with me, Scarlett, so that you'll feel justified in running to Ashley? If that's what this is about I'd really rather not be a part of your decision making process as to whether or not you're going to seek him out for affection." 

She slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you, Rhett Butler. I just finished telling you I had no desire to see him. I'm up here with you not downstairs in the parlor with him, or have you failed to notice that. I could have gone downstairs after putting Geraldine to bed and not come back in here. And if you were awake when I was talking to Geraldine then you heard the things I said to her. I meant those things, Rhett. She can't understand me, so I wasn't just making something up to hear myself talk. The girl's not dumb. What girl wouldn't seek out your chest and arms to rest her head upon? I'd never seen a man shirtless until you, and the specimens I've seen since that time don't even come close to comparing to you." 

She blushed slightly at the boldness of her statement, but it was the truth. Of course the men she had seen since Rhett were all soldiers who were nothing but skin and bones after the war. But she didn't think even at their healthiest that they could have come close to comparing to Rhett. The months of hard work in the fields in the sun had certainly done nothing but add to this opinion; he got more and more attractive every day it seemed. Now that she had finally learned to cut his hair and shave him to his liking, she was often taken aback by his rugged good looks. 

Rhett laughed lightly. "If I didn't know better I'd think you wanted something from me. But thank you for the compliment, coming from you it's one I shall be sure and hold dear to my heart. They come so seldom." 

"And when was the last time you said anything nice to me, Rhett?" 

He leaned up on his elbows to look at her. "Dear Lord, Scarlett, what more do I have to do for you? I work my fingers to the bone working your damned fields. Planting winter wheat and peanuts for the spring. Trying to figure out how much cotton we should plant next spring, trying to get the fields ready to perhaps grow some corn in the spring. I'm not a farmer, Scarlett, your father's not here to tell me what to do and my father doesn't speak to me. Your neighbors help, but they don't trust me well enough yet to be of too much help. Big Sam and Will are Godsends, they both seem to have a natural ability to know exactly what should be planted where and when. I come in from working twelve to fifteen hour days and still take the time to spend my hour or two with Geraldine every evening so that you can have some time to yourself to read, sew, knit, or whatever it is you do and not have to watch her. I have seen to it that Tara was restored to what it was once to the best of my abilities. I have clothed your sisters and the servants. I even allowed the man you are in love with to live under my roof and be supported by my hard work. Because of my efforts the staff refers to me as the master of Tara, I have never asked for such a title to be bestowed upon me. But I do my best to live up to the expectations that come with such a title. Good God, woman, what more can I do for you? You need to verbally hear me tell you how devoted I am to you? I would think, madam, that my actions speak quite plainly." 

"I'm not in love with him, Rhett." 

She breathed sharply as the words came out of her mouth. She knew that it was probably not the response he was looking for after what he had just said. But he was right, what more could he do? 

He was always the first to pay her a compliment when one was warranted. He always commented on her hair or her perfume. But when was the last time she had ever dressed to receive a compliment? She had grown content to dress practically because of Geraldine without putting much thought into how she looked. Everything he did pointed towards the fact he was as he just said devoted to her. Even Mammy had told her months ago how much Rhett loved her. Had she been too blind to see it, or had she just not wanted to see it? She really had no idea. 

"I don't love him, at least not like you talk about it. I don't know when I realized it, but I've known it for some time now. I care about him, but I know he could never have made me happy. Even without the war." 

Rhett narrowed his eyes slightly. Instead of feeling like a major battle had been won, he felt unsure of his footing from this point. If what she said was true, then she was free at last to accept him into her heart. But what bothered him is the thought that she might be hesitant to let herself love again for fear that if she was wrong once she'd be wrong again. "And do I make you happy, Scarlett?" 

"Of course you do, Rhett. How can you even ask me that?" She looked from her lap to him, raising her eyes to meet his. "Is that really what I do to you? I make you question whether or not I'm happy?" She watched as Rhett said nothing, but his eyes gave her the answer that she sought. 

"I know I'm not the easiest person to live with, Rhett. I know that. I'm sure Pa is watching you right now laughing if you thought I would be easy to live with. But you let me be myself. You make me feel like I'm your equal, and I have no doubt that if it wasn't for Geraldine you would let me be out there in the fields working with you if that's what I wanted to do." She thought of something. "Rhett, why don't we go into Atlanta when Ashley and Melanie go home? You and me and Geraldine, we can bring Prissy with us. We haven't done anything the two of us since we were married. Don't you think that would be nice? We could dress nice for a change? If you think it would be unfair to Will, then let him have a couple of days off this week." 

Her eyes lit up with the idea of a few days in Atlanta. It would be so nice to get away from Tara for a few days. To get away from a house full of people and be alone with her husband and daughter. To show off the clothes and shoes and hats that Rhett had given her. She knew that she had to have some of the best clothes; Rhett wouldn't buy her anything but the best. 

Rhett had all he could do to keep a straight face. If Manigo or Will had let on to her his plans he was going to have a word or two with them. "We'll see how things go this week, Scarlett. After having company for a few days you may not want to go." He hoped that would suffice as an answer for now. Sensing her mood changing for the better, he reached for and began to unbutton her dress. "Should I assume you are here to stay for the night, Mrs. Butler? It is getting late after all; you wouldn't want to be the cause for St. Nicholas passing by our house tonight." He chuckled lightly when his attempts at unbuttoning her dress went unstopped. 

Scarlett swallowed hard. She wasn't expecting this. And while her breathing revealed her true feelings about Rhett touching her, she needed to be the voice of reason. "Rhett, we have guests downstairs." The words had barely left her mouth and she leaned forward to kiss him fully on the lips allowing him to remove the top of her dress. 

"Indeed, my dear, we do. I'm sure Mammy or your sisters will realize that you're not coming back downstairs and see that they are properly tended to. They don't need you for that." He took one of her hands, lowering it to his trousers. "But I, madam, most definitely need you for this." He watched as Scarlett's hand capably unbuttoned his trousers. He watched as she stood to remove her dress the rest of the way and blow out the candles. "No, leave the candles lit, Scarlett." He shed his trousers, tossing them to the floor from the bed as she did as he asked and returned to the bed. 

Rhett was pleased with the passion Scarlett seemed to return his kisses, and when his tongue gently ran across a nipple he felt her shiver followed by an audible groan. Something that she was normally careful not to do for fear that someone in the house would hear her. When his tongue met the soft mound between her legs, she lowered her hands to his shoulders and he felt the pressure of her nails breaking through his skin. This combined with her statement that she no longer loved Ashley led Rhett to be a bit faster and less gentle than he normally was in his lovemaking. While he knew he had pleased her, he felt that his desire had been spent too soon. 

Afterward in the dim light of the remaining candles, she seemed content to rest her head against his chest. He was drifting off to sleep when he felt her lips against his chest. He let out a slight groan in appreciation as her tongue sought his male nipple. "Was there a problem with the services rendered, madam? Were they not to your satisfaction?" 

He queried partially in jest, yet partially wondering if he in fact hadn't satisfied her. He realized it was impossible to know every time she was so hesitant to let him know what she was feeling, but tonight he was rather confident that he had succeeded. Between the sounds she made and the marks he thought had to be on his back and arms, there was little doubt she had been happy with their lovemaking that evening. 

Scarlett shrugged as she looked up at him; mischief written clearly in her green eyes as her finger gently traced over where her lips had just been. "I've just never done that before. I wondered if it caused the same reaction in you it does when you do it to me." She giggled slightly as she looked from his face to his chest and then settling at his manhood. "Apparently it does and on a few other parts as well." She turned her gaze back to his eyes. "But if you're not in the mood, Santa can't be too far away. I'm sure he'd believe me when I tell him I've been a nice girl this year." 

"I don't know about that. I don't know too many nice girls who expect their husband's to perform their husbandly duties twice in so short a time span. One might interpret that as being quite naughty, madam. Not that you'll hear me voicing any complaints, but I don't know that you'd get much sympathy from Santa." He rolled over to his side, placing his arms around her waist as he brought her to him, returning to his back. 

"Come here," he whispered softly as he brought her on top of him, guiding himself into her as his hands rested on her hips. He was surprised when he released his hands from her hips that she remained kneeling above him and took the opportunity to explore her breasts, stomach, arms and shoulders with his hands and fingertips. The urgency of before was gone and was replaced instead with his desire to explore this new aspect of his wife. 

A woman who for whatever reason was not only responding to him, but had initiated relations with him as well. His hand went behind her head as he brought her to him for an impassioned kiss when he felt his time come again. He was short of breath as she rested against him, her chestnut hair fanning about him knowing she could hear his heart beating quickly in response to their activities. He kissed the top of her head content to have her lying on top of him for the rest of the evening if she was willing to stay there. 

"Merry Christmas, Rhett." Scarlett said softly from beneath her hair as she still rested against Rhett's chest. She was embarrassed to look at him, having no idea what had come over her. He hadn't seemed to mind, but she still didn't know that she could face him at the moment. She was content to feel his arms around her for the moment, realizing as she listened to his heartbeat so quickly that she was the cause of that. Color unknowingly crept to her face as this thought entered her mind. Wondering just how their lovemaking had come about, she grew confused. Hadn't they been arguing just a little while ago? Enough so that she had made the bold suggestion that Rhett might want to leave? 

She closed her eyes, not wanting to think anymore about such a foolish statement. She had no idea why she had made such a suggestion; she didn't want Rhett to leave. She had grown accustomed to sharing her bed with him, to his strong arms enveloping her when she had a bad dream, to waking up to the familiar sounds of his morning ritual while dressing for his day in the fields. She wouldn't have believed it possible; marriage always struck her as being so boring. 

Rhett woke her the next morning with a kiss while not equal to those they had shared the night before it was still enough to roust her from her sleeping state. "Time to rise and shine, madam, and see what the good St. Nicholas has brought you. Or should I give your presents to Suellen or Carreen." 

"Don't you dare, Rhett. I'll be down in a minute." She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Why did you let me sleep so late? First I disappear last night and never come back downstairs and now this morning I'm late to rise. Ashley, Melanie and Pitty are going to think I've grown quite rude in my matronly state." In her haste, she failed to notice the fact that Rhett held their child in his arms. 

Rhett laughed heartily. "Fear not, Scarlett, no one has voiced any displeasure at your not being downstairs yet. In fact, Geraldine has just risen obviously not yet keen to the excitement that Christmas morning brings. That was really why I came to wake you. I figured you'd want to tend to her needs before coming downstairs. I've already changed her, and I think you'll like the choice in dresses I set out for her to wear today." He handed Geraldine to her mother and laughed as she immediately went to Scarlett's breast. "Just like her mother, knows what she wants and goes after it." Rhett kissed Scarlett again; kissing the top of Geraldine's head gently as not to distract her from the task she was currently focused on and went downstairs to see about breakfast. 

It was over an hour later when Scarlett and Geraldine joined everyone downstairs. Geraldine's chocolate colored tresses had green velvet bows in them that matched her dress. Her dark brown eyes were observant and her tiny fists tried to untie the ribbon that held her forest green velvet dress secure. Scarlett relinquished her hold on Geraldine to Pitty who wanted to hold the girl, not having seen her before. 

Scarlett welcomed the reprieve so that she could eat breakfast. She was so hungry; she had no idea how she had been able to provide Geraldine any nourishment before eating that morning. After everyone had finished eating, they retired to the parlor where Geraldine and Beau both watched as presents were opened, Beau was old enough to open his own but he was more interested in the tissue paper than the actual presents themselves. Geraldine at not quite five months old just rested in her dad's arms and watched the whole ordeal with interest. Rhett was convinced she would be sitting soon. She already sat if you put her up in that position and let go of her for a minute. She still toppled over pretty quickly, but he felt she would be doing it on her own soon. 

Rhett took a box from under the tree and presented it to Scarlett. "Before you open it, Scarlett. You have no idea what my gift is?" It was a statement more than a question. He still didn't know if her desire to go to Atlanta was just coincidence or if she somehow had gotten wind of his present. 

Scarlett looked up at him curiously. "I have no idea, Rhett. How could I? Can I open it now?" She was like a little girl again wanting to know what was inside. What she saw in the box took her breath away. "Oh Rhett, how could you? I told you not to spend too much money on me. You've already spent enough this year on Tara alone." She took the gown from the box. It was royal blue velvet with black accents. The sleeves were off the shoulder and decorated with feathers died black. She could tell just by looking at it that it was cut generously low at the bosom. There were black bows at the gathers on the skirt. As she unfolded the dress fully to hold it up to her she heard something fall to the floor. "It's beautiful, Rhett, really but whatever am I going to wear it for." 

"The answer I believe might lie in the envelope by your feet, madam." 

She glanced at the envelope and forgetting about the dress for the moment set it back in the box as she picked up the envelope and opened it. Two tickets to the ball for New Year's Eve at the Atlanta Hotel. For once in her life Scarlett was speechless. She stared at the dress and the tickets, unable to believe that Rhett had once again seemed to know exactly what she needed before she did. Obviously he had made these arrangements long ago if the dress was to be completed by today. She stood and without a second thought kissed him fully on the lips. "Thank you." She blushed then as she realized that everyone was in the room, for a moment she had forgotten there was a house full of people. 

She went to the tree and took his present from her and handed it to him. "I'm afraid it's not nearly as wonderful as your gift." She watched biting her lip gently as he opened the box in which was a Bible. It had been his mother's Bible and Scarlett's name had been added to it, as well as Geraldine's in his father's bold handwriting. She met Rhett's eyes and saw his questioning look. "There's something else in the box, too Rhett." She watched as he pulled out the gold pocket watch that had once belonged to his great grandfather. "It's from your parents and me." 

"But how?" He looked to Scarlett as if she held the answer to his question who just shrugged casually in response. She had said his parents, hadn't she? He smiled as he wound up the watch, the memory of him as a young boy watching his grandfather and father doing the same thing. Somehow Scarlett had managed to give him something he thought he would never see again. He knelt before her and kissed her hand. "Thank you, Scarlett. Truly. A more wonderful gift I couldn't have wished for." 

The rest of the day was spent around the tree with Rhett feeling a part of a family for the first time in years. Somehow Scarlett had managed to give him a piece of his childhood and he had no idea how she had managed it. He never pictured his father relinquishing his claim to this watch, but here it was now in Rhett's possession. He somehow thought that it had been given to Ross long ago, but he was obviously mistaken in his thinking. 

He watched as Ashley and Scarlett reminisced about past Christmas's at Tara and Twelve Oaks, and he couldn't help but notice that as they talked the sparkle present in Scarlett's eyes that she once reserved for Ashley wasn't there this time. In fact, she had surprised him a time or two by looking from Ashley to the room as if searching for something and when her eyes fell on Rhett her search stopped as if she had found what she was looking for. Rhett couldn't help noticing that Ashley was aware of her distraction as well. When Geraldine started fussing, he handed his daughter to the person she sought and watched as the two ascended the stairs. 

Later when they were seated around the dining room table, Martha proved herself as one deserving a spot at Tara. The Christmas meal was the best anyone could remember for quite some time. After dinner Scarlett sat and played the piano while they all sang carols and enjoyed a cordial before bed. Rhett dismissed himself to put Geraldine to bed when her bedtime came, going to his bedroom afterward to wait for Scarlett. He watched as she opened the door to their room quietly. "I'm awake, Scarlett." 

She removed the shawl from around her shoulders, nodding in response to his statement. She got ready for bed and went to her side of the bed, letting her nightgown fall to the floor before getting into bed. "I figured you were still awake." She smiled coquettishly with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she pulled the covers around her curling up along side him. 

He kissed her softly, his hands reaching under the bedding to bring her closer to him. "You truly are amazing, Scarlett. How could you have even suggested I leave knowing you had such a gift for me?" 

"Let's not have a repeat of last night, Rhett. Please. I said things maybe I shouldn't have said." 

"No repeats of any part of last night or just the saying things you shouldn't have said part? There is a part or two of last night I'd most definitely like to repeat." He chuckled lightly. 

"Go to bed, skunk." She pushed him away playfully with a slight laugh. "You are terrible." 

"Only because you allow me to be, madam. Only because you allow me to be." He thought a moment, his arms wrapped around her gently. "How did you get the watch, Scarlett?" 

She giggled lightly. "Your father gave it to me, Rhett." 

"He what?" 

"You heard me." She smirked lightly. "He's not as handsome as you are, you must take after your mother's side of the family." 

Rhett stiffened slightly. Obviously if she met him, he was here in Atlanta. He had given her the watch but he hadn't taken the time to see his own son, the person to whom the watch was going to be given. "Actually, I look quite a bit like him in his youth. I gather I'm not getting any additional information out of you as to your ability to get this heirloom out of my father's possession." 

"No. That's for the mistress of the house to know. Perhaps one day the master of Tara will find out, but I imagine there were quite a few things the former master of Tara never learned from the former mistress either. A true lady would never tell." 

"Heaven help me, are you trying to tell me you're turning into a true lady, Scarlett? You certainly didn't act like one last night. Or is it just out of our bed you planning on playing the part?" 

"You are terrible, Rhett." She giggled as she ran her fingernails gently across his arm. "Good night, Rhett. Sleep well." She rolled to her side, her back towards Rhett pulling his arm with her. 

"Good night, Scarlett." 


	19. Chapter 19

  
Chapter Nineteen  
Word Count: 9,571

**June 1866**

The spring of 1866 came to Tara in rather gentle fashion, it approached a year since Rhett and Ashley had returned. The winter wheat and peanuts were harvested and the cotton and corn had been planted, and for all basic purposes the everyday tasks of the plantation ran smooth. Carreen took it upon herself to become a nun, much to the dismay of Scarlett who tried for weeks to talk her out of it before realizing her attempts were futile. 

At Scarlett's prompting, Rhett bought Carreen's share of Tara rather than letting the girl give her share to the church. Rhett really had no interest in owning two-thirds of Tara, but Scarlett was right in that it was better off in their hands than in the hands of the Catholic Church. Romance seemed to blossom between Will and Suellen now that Carreen had finally made her decision, and Frank Kennedy's visits to Tara dwindled down to nothing when he realized there was someone more adamant in his pursuit of Suellen. 

The servants quarters had been finished, ten homes altogether and while they weren't fancy they were fair accommodations. The furnishings that had been in Tara during and shortly after the war were used to provide the homes some furniture. Dilcey, Pork and their children, Manigo, Will, and Big Sam each had their own home with Mammy and Martha remaining at the main house. Things at Tara were a bit calmer now that everyone wasn't living under the same roof. Plans to hire two more field hands were in the works as soon as two reliable ones could be found. 

It was mid-June and Rhett had come in for breakfast when Geraldine decided to take her first steps. She had been standing up by holding on to something for a little over a month, but had only braved taking a step or two within the past week or so. Martha had taken her out of her high chair, setting her on the floor and she was walking towards Rhett holding on to the rungs of the chair next to him when her attention was drawn to Scarlett who had just come into the room. 

Seeming to forget the fact that she needed the help of the chair rungs, Geraldine let go and took a full three steps towards her mother before she seemed to realize what she had done and fell on the floor her bottom hitting with a gentle thump. Silence came first accompanied by a look of sheer amazement on the little girl's face and then came a cry, more from the fact that no one had been there to stop the fall then from her being hurt. Scarlett picked Geraldine up, but her tears would not stop. Scarlett looked at her daughter in dismay as the girl's tiny arms reached out for Rhett along with the sob filled callings for "dada". Scarlett handed the girl to Rhett, the hurt evident in her eyes and left the room in a flurry of rustling skirts. 

After Geraldine had been calmed, Rhett went to find Scarlett. He found her outside sitting on the porch steps. He set Geraldine down on the porch by one of the dogs and sat next to Scarlett. He said nothing, knowing that he wouldn't have to when Scarlett was ready to tell him what was bothering her, she would. 

He couldn't understand why it bothered her so much the way Geraldine took to him, especially considering how close she had been to her own father. Rhett did nothing in particular to encourage the girl, so it wasn't as if he was trying to divert the girl's attention away from Scarlett. Surely Scarlett understood that, but Rhett realized there were times that Scarlett's emotions failed to allow her to see what it was she understood. 

Scarlett didn't want to acknowledge his presence and knew Rhett realized this as well. But his sitting next to her wordless did nothing to appease her anger at the moment. She sat and looked at the trees, which were rather still since there was no wind that afternoon. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke trying to keep control of her voice. "I don't understand it. I realize I'm not the greatest mother in the world, but for her not to want to be comforted by me when she's crying. And she was walking towards me, wasn't she? I just don't understand it, Rhett. What on earth have I done wrong? Or what is it you do that is so right?" 

Rhett shrugged slightly. "I have no idea really, Scarlett. I pay attention to her in a different way then you do I think. Even when you give her a bath you're more serious about it then I am. She likes to splash and have fun and be swung about. Who cares if my shirt gets wet or the floor gets wet? I'm of the opinion that we can replace the floor and my clothes will dry but she only gets to be a child and do these things once. Perhaps I coddle her too much, I don't know. I don't think I do. I imagine in a few years when she's more interested in bonnets, bows and even later still boys that I will feel much like you do now, somewhat replaceable. Those are things that while I enjoy buying for you and I know I will for her as well, I don't know the first thing about being a girl. And you, Scarlett, are all about being a girl. She will see this and you will fulfill a need that she has at that point. You're not doing anything wrong, my dear. And maybe you're around her too much, she takes it for granted so when she falls and I'm here she wants to take advantage of my soft spot and get some hugs from her daddy." He rested his hands on the porch floor, leaning back on them. "Besides need I remind you, Mrs. Butler, you were a daddy's girl, too? Maybe she just takes after her mother in more than just how she looks. And let's bear in mind this should be a happy day, Scarlett. Our daughter just took her first steps and she's not even a year old yet. That's a pretty big accomplishment." 

Scarlett still refused to look at him, and showed no sign of hearing him until Geraldine crawled up behind them and tugged on Scarlett's bonnet. Scarlett looked over her shoulder at the girl who other than the eyes that were so obviously Rhett's looked just like her. As Geraldine pulled herself up using Rhett's back she reached for Scarlett's bonnet. "You want Mommy's bonnet, precious?" 

She smiled at the girl genuinely as she untied the ribbon that held her bonnet in place, putting it on the girl's head she fastened it under her chin and laughed when she saw the look of joy that was on her daughter's face. Maybe Rhett was right, maybe she just sought him out because he wasn't around as much as Scarlett was and when he was there, she wanted her dad. 

But she couldn't help but still feel a twinge of jealousy when she saw the looks the girl gave Rhett. As well as the looks he gave Geraldine. Sometimes Scarlett felt like she had to compete with her own daughter to get Rhett's attention. Scarlett smiled as the girl seemed happy now that she had Scarlett's bonnet upon her head and crawled back towards the dog. Scarlett once again watched the dog in disbelief at his gentleness towards their child. 

She crawled up to him as he was giving himself a bath and promptly stopped when her little hands went to his nose. Talisman sniffed curiously at the new object on the girl's head and once certain that it was not threatening returned his attentions back to his grooming. Scarlett shook her head amused and turned her attentions back to Rhett. "He's still an ugly dog and he eats too much, but I will concede that I was wrong about having him around the baby." 

Rhett looked at Geraldine and Talisman, one of their two Mastiffs and laughed at Scarlett. "You, Scarlett are admitting you were wrong about something? I don't believe it. You gave me such a hard time about bringing those dogs to the house I'm surprised." 

"Well, Rhett, I had never seen a dog like that before and I'm no fool I can tell by looking at them they are going to be big dogs. Why, he's going to weigh more than you do when he's full grown. And Amulet isn't going to be much smaller either." She laughed lightly. "I'm such a fool for believing you that the female wouldn't be as big as the male. But they are good dogs, and Geraldine loves Talisman. I'd be willing to make a wager that he wouldn't let even you or me harm Geraldine." 

"Of course he wouldn't, they're protective and who would dare approach the house with those two standing guard even now before their full grown? I sometimes think Amulet is the more protective of the two as far as the house goes." He shrugged as Amulet in response to hearing her name ambled towards her master. Rhett paused to scratch her head and in response Amulet laid her head to rest on Rhett's knees. "And who can resist such a face after all? And what was I to do? They were a wedding gift from a West Point friend of mine. I couldn't insult the man by sending the dogs back." 

Scarlett hesitantly scratched Amulet's head. "I know, Rhett. It wasn't letting them in the house I had a problem with it was letting them sleep in our room I had a problem with." 

"Well, only until they were housebroken, Scarlett. Where else were they going to sleep? I'm usually the first one up in the morning, so it made sense they slept with us. And I imagine next month when I leave for my trip and will be gone for a while that you will seek comfort in knowing that they're downstairs by the door." He laughed lightly, "I might even come home to find my spot in the bed has been taken over." 

Scarlett raised her eyebrows in distaste. "Hardly. Well I hope you've given Manigo instructions on feeding them, because I won't have anything to do with feeding them while you're away. It's one thing to feed pigs and chickens, but to feed an animal who eats more than I do is unnerving." 

Why did he have to mention his trip? She did not like the idea of his leaving, going to London no less. He would be gone for weeks; the fact that he assured her he would come home with at least one present did nothing to soothe her. She had so wanted to go, but he had said that Geraldine was not yet old enough to accompany them to London and too young yet to be left at Tara. 

She had argued that they could hire a wet nurse in her absence, but even she knew that that wouldn't necessarily work. Some babies wouldn't nurse with anyone other than their mother. And at ten months old, Geraldine was quite knowledgeable of the difference between Scarlett's breast and that of Melanie, Mammy or any other female. Rhett laughed at times when Geraldine grew hungry and a woman other than Scarlett was holding her. The girl would root and grow irritable; not being satisfied whatsoever until she was set against Scarlett's breast. She never grew quite as despondent when it was Rhett or a male holding her. It was as if she sensed that it was a woman holding her and the fact that the woman holding her could not provide her the nourishment she sought. 

"Yes, Manigo and Pork will be well trained on how to feed the beasts while I'm gone." He paused slightly, watching as Amulet bounded off to chase a bird that had flown across her line of vision. "I know you don't want me to go, Scarlett, but I have to. I do have business to attend to outside of Tara and now that everything is pretty well set for the summer and autumn as far as crops go I need to go. At least if you want to continue living in the style to which you're accustomed I have to go. Tara isn't going to provide you with new dresses whenever you see the need anymore and while I have savings I still need to earn money to add to those savings or there won't be any savings left. If you and Geraldine would like to come with me to Charleston and stay with my parents while I'm away, I'm sure that can be arranged. My father seems willing to accept you into his life at any rate." 

Scarlett's eyes brightened. "Oh could we, Rhett? You don't think your parents would mind? It's been so long since I've been anywhere outside of Atlanta; I'd love to go. And I'm sure your mother would like to spend some time with Geraldine especially since she's sure to be walking by then." A trip to get away from Tara and to be in a new city, the idea held appeal for Scarlett. She only hoped Rhett was sincere in his invitation. She grew sad suddenly, realizing that her parents would never get to see Geraldine do these things. They never got to see their first grandchild. 

"Well, the only way to find out is if I wire my mother and ask her. Why don't you pack up Geraldine a change of clothes and change yourself and we can go into town together and while I'm doing that you can do some shopping if you'd like. I've never gotten to show off my daughter in town before, I think it's about time I did. In fact, why don't you have Mammy pack you both some things for the night, we'll stay in town tonight." 

Scarlett didn't need to be asked twice, she was in the house quickly to see that things were packed for her and Geraldine for the night and tomorrow while Rhett packed himself a bag. In a matter of little more than an hour, they had packed, Apollo had been hitched to the coach and they were on their way to Atlanta for the night. 

When they arrived and had checked into the hotel for the night, Rhett took Geraldine with him to conduct his business so that Scarlett could have the afternoon to herself. He stopped at the post office to collect any mail they had. The Western Union office to send his mother a telegram about Scarlett and Geraldine visiting them for a few weeks at the end of August was next. Henry Hamilton's office to tend to some legal paperwork that he needed to see to before his trip was after that and finally a stop at the bank. Geraldine captured the attentions of everyone they met. The fact that Rhett was so devoted a father piqued the interests of those they met more than the girl herself did. It was obvious to those who saw them together that even if Scarlett might not have managed to do it completely, Geraldine Butler had Rhett wrapped around her finger. 

Their last stop was at Frank Kennedy's store so that Rhett could purchase his daughter some licorice, a treat he thought she might enjoy tasting for the first time. Rhett was about to enter the store when the door opened and Belle exited, almost walking into Rhett. He reacted quickly, holding the door open and stepping out of the way allowing her to pass. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Watling." He said with as much a bow as holding Geraldine would allow. A slight smile crossed his lips as he continued. "You're looking quite well." 

Belle didn't know what to say at first; the day she dreaded almost as much as running into he and Scarlett together was here. She stood face to face with Rhett and the evidence that he and Scarlett were truly husband and wife. "Why, Mr. Butler. What a surprise running into you here this afternoon. One would think after so much time away from Atlanta that you had mended your wild ways." Her lips were pursed as she spoke her eyes narrowing as she took in the child in Rhett's arms. She looked just like her mother, Belle realized. The eyes were Rhett's, there was no question about that, but everything else about the girl was the mother. 

"Hardly, Mrs. Watling. Indeed, I don't think one such as myself could ever get all of the wildness taken out of them. Just perhaps replaced with something I'd rather focus my time and attention on. I'm finding fatherhood is much more rewarding than winning at a game of poker, and reaps me more rewards than the largest poker winnings ever could. Business is going well I assume." It was more than a simple statement, it was Rhett's way of letting Belle know that regardless of what his marital or parental status was that he was still there to help her should she need it. 

"Yes, Mr. Butler, business is going quite well." This was too strange for Belle, to be standing on the street addressing Rhett as if they were nothing but casual acquaintances. She had to admit the little girl was quite the charmer, and she gave into her temptation to touch the girl placing her index finger in her tiny fist even though Geraldine was more interested in Belle's hair and earrings than her finger but seemed content with that for now. At the contact, memories of when Robert was so small came to her and she softened slightly. "She's adorable, Rhett. She's very much Mrs. Butler, though. What's her name?" 

"Geraldine Eleanor, and yes she is every bit her mother. I don't think I'm ready to see her lose her temper when I'm the person it's directed at." 

Scarlett had come out of Mrs. Lowe's shop and spotted Rhett standing on the sidewalk outside the Kennedy store. It wasn't until she was a bit closer to him that she realized that he was talking to that Belle woman and she had her hand on her daughter. She stopped at the store window she had just passed to collect herself. Now was not the time to get angry, not in front of that woman at any rate. 

She glanced briefly at them, aware that neither of them had noticed her and she was glad of that. She took a deep breath, determined not to mess this up. If there was anyone Scarlett cared about thinking her marriage was strong it was this woman. 

Smoothing out her skirts and adjusting her bonnet she turned and walked the rest of the way to Rhett's side determined to make her point abundantly clear. Sliding her hand through Rhett's free arm familiarly, her free hand holding onto her bonnet as the wind picked up she smiled overly affectionately at her husband. 

Her eyes genuinely lit up at the smile her daughter gave her, though one looking at her would be hard pressed to say whether the look was for her husband or her daughter since he and Geraldine were together at that moment. 

"Hello Rhett," she stated simply followed by a kiss on his cheek. She turned her attentions to Belle and nodded politely in her direction. "Mrs. Watling, how nice to see you again." No words could be further from the truth and she'd rather choke than say them out loud, but she knew she had to be the picture of the devoted wife for the next few minutes and give Rhett a piece of her mind later. She smiled; tightening her grip on Rhett's arm unconsciously as Geraldine grabbed for one of Belle's brightly colored curls. "Are you having a good time with your daddy, sweetheart? I'll bet he enjoys spoiling you as he does me." 

Belle was surprised at Scarlett's greeting and took a moment to collect herself before she responded. Taking the time to analyze the woman whom stood before her, and there was no question she was now a woman. The first time Belle had seen her, Scarlett had been sixteen or so, and still had the wide-eyed innocence and carelessness of youth. 

That was before the war and it was certainly obvious the war hadn't left any scars behind for her to bear, at least outwardly. And Belle certainly could have done without seeing her public displays of affection towards Rhett. "It's nice to see you, Mrs. Butler. You have a charming daughter, despite the fact she has her father's eyes." She couldn't let Scarlett forget that Belle had known Rhett long before Scarlett had been part of his life. 

Rhett was surprised when Scarlett kissed him, though his face and eyes did not reflect that. He placed his free hand on the hand Scarlett placed on his elbow trying to reassure her somehow. He looked at her briefly trying to determine what was going on behind those green eyes of hers. For once, Scarlett was aptly masking her emotions and Rhett could only imagine what she was truly feeling. 

He was impressed that Scarlett was the one who had addressed Belle first, expecting her to somehow pretend that Belle wasn't there. He cleared his throat at Belle's comment. "Yes, well, I wouldn't want the girl to look entirely like her mother because then God forbid I'd have to keep young men like me away from our doorstep. I'll be an old man by the time she reaches that age, I'm not quite sure I'll be able to ward them off successfully." 

Scarlett threw her head back and laughed lightly at Rhett's comment, her laughter floating effortlessly from her mouth as she batted her eyes at Rhett coquettishly. "How you do go on, Rhett. You're not old at all. Why Pa didn't start making babies until he was years older than you are, so I don't think you're quite on your way to your grave yet. Maybe only part way there." 

She met Rhett's questioning gaze and held it, smiling demurely at him. Inwardly she was seething at having to put on such a display. Outwardly, however, anyone seeing them would assume the couple was very much in love and at ease with one another as the look between them held and then was gone as Scarlett dropped her eyes. 

Belle breathed deeply, trying to control her emotions. Why wasn't Rhett doing something to end this? He was standing there as if transfixed by the little vixen, and Belle had no doubt that that's exactly what Scarlett was. A minx who had snared Rhett and wasn't about to let him up for air so long as she had anything to do with it. She watched as his hand caressed hers and they looked at one another and their child as if she wasn't even there. 

If Belle could just get Rhett alone once, for one night to make him remember what they'd had together she was sure he'd forget all about Scarlett. Surely the girl couldn't satisfy him in bed the way Belle had, no lady would. While Rhett didn't have any of the bizarre tastes some of her customers had, he certainly enjoyed things that went beyond what it took to make babies. And somehow she just couldn't picture a plantation belle like Scarlett O'Hara giving into his demands. After all, that's what kept Belle in business. 

"Well, I should be getting back to work, I left Lydia in charge and if I leave her alone for too long I'm liable to come back and find she's been giving out liquor for free." She paused slightly, "It was a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Butler." She nodded her head politely, looking to Rhett. "Rhett." She began to walk away then turned to face them again; noticing that Scarlett was busy adjusting Rhett's cravat. "Oh, Rhett, I forgot to tell you that Mr. Sanders is in town this week. He has a big card game scheduled for tonight. I'm sure he'd love the opportunity to reclaim his losses." 

Rhett laughed loudly as he hesitantly took his eyes from Scarlett and moved them to Belle. "Yes, I'm sure he would. We are in town for the evening, perhaps after my daughter is in bed I can stop in. It's been quite some time since I've played poker. You don't mind, do you Scarlett?" 

He knew he was tipping the scales with that question, Scarlett's anger couldn't be too far from being set off to begin with. But he figured he'd take advantage of her apparently loving mood. 

She glanced up at him with a slight smile, flattening out his cravat now that she had finished adjusting it. "Not at all, Rhett. If anyone deserves a night off it's you. Perhaps I could call on Ashley and Melanie while you go play cards." That should bring him back to reality, she thought. Mentioning Ashley always did. She flashed him a slight smile, her dimples flashing as her eyes danced at the challenge. 

Rhett smiled slightly, knowing full well what Scarlett was trying to do but instead used her own attempt at riling him against her. In fact, the mention of Ashley's name gave him an idea of his own and his smiled widened. "Why, I wouldn't have thought of that, Scarlett. Indeed, I could drop you and Geraldine there after dinner and once I'm finished with the card game I could pick you up. I'm sure you and the Wilkes' have plenty to catch up on, it has been a few months since we've seen them. And they have their new house which I'm sure Melanie would be more than happy to show you." 

Realizing Belle was still waiting for an answer and that there was little use arguing the point, she gave in. It would be nice to see Ashley, maybe Melanie would be busy with Beau and she could speak to him alone for a little while. If she timed it right, it would be when Rhett came home and he would catch them together. "That would be fine, Rhett." Scarlett looked from Rhett to Belle and smiled politely. "I think you can tell this Mr. Sanders that my husband will join him this evening after dinner." 

Scarlett said the words 'my husband' so lightly with no noticeable emphasis, but it was just the lack of emphasis on those two words that made Belle take notice. She nodded, "I'll make sure he waits for you then, Rhett." 

Belle turned around and walked away cursing herself for every allowing herself to fall in love with Rhett Butler. She should have known years ago that he would bring her nothing but heartache. She also cursed herself because her attempts to get Rhett into her bar had backfired on her. Not only would Scarlett know where he was, but also she would be waiting up for him to return. And Rhett had suggested such an arrangement. For the first time since he had told her he had married the girl, Belle realized fully that she had lost Rhett. She didn't think it was likely that he would be falling into her bed again anytime soon. She returned to the bar and busied herself in her office with payroll and bills. 

Rhett watched Scarlett curiously, barely taking notice of Belle's departure. In front of Belle, she had been the model wife, attentive, flirtatious, affectionate but not overly so, and kind. Why did it have to be in front of Belle that she behaved that way? If she had behaved that way in front of anyone but Belle he would have believed that perhaps Scarlett loved him, that was certainly how she had behaved. "What are you up to, Scarlett?" 

She looked up at him blankly, batting her eyes slightly in surprise at his question. "What am I up to, Rhett? I'm not the one talking on the street in broad daylight to that woman." She was surprised, no startled was more appropriate with the fierceness in which Rhett took hold of her elbow and guided her back to the hotel. 

When they returned to the hotel and went up to their suite, Rhett closed the door and turned to Scarlett after setting Geraldine down. "Don't speak about something you don't understand, Scarlett. There's nothing wrong with my talking with Belle on the sidewalk. Anyone who would have passed by would have heard our conversation was pleasant and formal. Until you came upon the scene, she hadn't even addressed me by my Christian name." 

"Oh, Rhett, you still don't know how most people work do you? They may not say anything to you or to me, but amongst themselves they'll talk about seeing you talking with that woman for weeks. And now you're going to her bar tonight. At least I'll get to do something fun while you're off gambling." 

Rhett chuckled lightly. "Scarlett, that gambling that you seem to think so ill of is what I do best. And I might add that my winnings at said gambling have gone a long way to getting Tara back to what it once was." He paused slightly, letting this sink in. Obviously she didn't realize that his money hadn't just come from business. 

"Don't you realize why I asked your permission so to speak? Of course I won't deny the interest in going is there, I haven't played poker in quite some time and I am rather good at it. But that's not the point. Obviously if I wanted to go, I'd go whether you approved or not. I'm not about to let anyone tell me I can't do something, not even you. Belle was hoping I'd say no in front of you and show up anyway, she was hoping for something to use against me or to think she had knowledge of something that you didn't. She's no fonder of you than you are of her, I can assure you. By my gaining your acceptance, she will put any thoughts of our marriage being penetrable aside. That is what you were going after with that little act of yours wasn't it? You want her to believe that we are hopelessly in love with one another? Well, I think I went one step further in helping your little charade along. She sees I consulted you, she sees that I wouldn't go behind your back, she sees that I'm a caring and devoted husband. I'm sure she walked away from us thinking we were a loving and devoted couple with a well loved little girl and the possibility, as you so boldly pointed out, of many more to come. Isn't that what you wanted?" 

Scarlett stared at him for a moment not knowing what to say. He knew what she had been doing, and he had played along. But why? Maybe she was wrong, maybe he really didn't love Belle, but it still bothered her that they had a past. A past that Scarlett knew there was more to than Rhett had told her. 

She lowered her eyes, and walked from him to look out the window. What he said was true, that is exactly what she wanted. She wanted Belle to think she posed no threat to Scarlett's marriage to Rhett. But in reality, Scarlett didn't know whether or not that was true. Though it stood to reason that if Rhett wanted to sleep with the woman he would not have put on the display he did. And she had to admit that it did not look as though she had stumbled across them having an intimate conversation, indeed had she not known who and what Belle was she would have thought they were just two people saying hello. She shook her head. "Yes, I suppose it is." Her voice was so soft it was almost as if the words were only meant to be heard by her. 

"Well, then I can drop you at the Wilkes' if that's in fact where you want to spend your evening. I will go to Belle's for an hour or two to indulge in my love for gambling and leave to retrieve my wife and daughter. By doing this, you even further bring home your point to her. Don't you see that?" 

He knew Belle well enough to know that it wasn't his playing cards she had in mind, or at least he could guess that wasn't her true intent. He wouldn't be surprised to find that Mr. Sanders wasn't in town at all. Belle was hoping to gain some sort of upper hand with Rhett, but Rhett would be damned if he would dishonor Scarlett or his marriage by being unfaithful. So long as she continued to share her bed with him, which would be the only reason he would deem worthy of his being unfaithful. 

He fiddled with the wedding band he wore on his finger, a ring that for the past year he had never taken off. He hadn't worn it when he served in the army; having left it with his lawyer that if something should happen to him it would be returned to Scarlett. But since getting out of jail and returning to Tara, it had been a permanent fixture on his left hand. Even he was surprised, never picturing himself as the type to wear a ring. It was just a symbol after all; it didn't actually mean anything. How ironic, he realized that he was in a marriage filled with non-spoken and repressed feelings and he willingly wore the ring that was supposed to be a symbol of his wife's love for him. 

"Yes, I see your point, Rhett. But that doesn't mean I have to like the idea of your being near that woman. I don't like it at all. Why what will people think if they see you there?" She had no idea what Belle's establishment looked like on the inside, but the pictures in her mind were horrendous enough. And the image of Rhett lying on that woman's bed was one of the first pictures she saw, and it was easy to put him there knowing what he looked like in bed. She flushed slightly at the thought more because it was so easy to picture him making love to her. 

"Scarlett, so long as I stay downstairs and play poker no one will think anything other than I'm a man like countless other men in Atlanta who enjoy an evening of cards and whiskey." This was one of those times that he was overcome with the desire to take her into his arms and tell her exactly how he felt about her. 

To tell her that he loved her and that he'd never do anything to make her look like a fool or that she was lax in performing her duties as a wife. To tell her that when she chose to she could still take his breath away five years after they'd met. But he knew these assurances would do little to ease her mind at the moment, and he was still as of yet unwilling to lay such weapons in her hands and provide her with any more of an arsenal than she already had. Instead, he laid down the idea that had crossed his mind earlier. "In fact, if it would ease your mind, I'll ask Mr. Wilkes to join me. He's a formidable poker player in his own right, and I doubt he'd turn me down even if it is just to be polite." 

The idea of an evening alone with Melanie and Pitty struck a raw nerve with Scarlett, but Rhett knew just what to say to get to her. Of course Ashley would never allow Rhett to do anything dishonorable, and by Ashley going with Rhett Scarlett could be assured he did nothing other than play cards. "Well, that's up to Ashley and Melanie, Rhett. I can't speak for Melanie to know whether or not she would allow Ashley to go with you." 

"Well, I would of course be a gentleman and not reveal to Mrs. Wilkes where exactly we were going, and I would count on your discretion as well, Scarlett. The things you can discuss openly vary greatly with that of most ladies of Atlanta. Why Miss Hamilton would need her smelling salts at the mere mention of Belle's name. Why don't you get yourself and Geraldine ready and we'll go to dinner, and then to the Wilkes'." 

Dinner went by too quickly for Scarlett and they were suddenly knocking on the door to Ashley's house. Scarlett hadn't seen their house yet, it having just been completed about a month ago. She felt like she knew it though from Melanie's letters describing it. Scarlett had to admit at being slightly envious of Melanie, for getting Ashley and now a new house. As much as she loved Tara, it was her parent's house and as long as Suellen owned her share of it that would always be the case. 

Rhett had fixed everything up nicely, but it wasn't her house. The rooms weren't furnished with things she had picked out, paintings she had chosen, rugs she had fallen in love with. She put aside these feelings as Melanie opened the door. Rhett had sent a note over earlier so that they weren't coming unannounced, but the fact that they were in Atlanta at all was surprise enough and Melanie voiced displeasure that they chose to stay at the hotel instead of with them or Aunt Pitty. 

Ashley agreed to go with Rhett, agreeing that Melanie and Scarlett had spent little time together over the past nine months since Ashley and Melanie had moved from Tara. Ashley knew that Melanie missed Scarlett deeply and thought if he and Rhett were gone that the two would have time to talk about whatever it was women talked about when they were alone. 

Belle's face lit up when she saw Rhett walk in the bar, until she saw that he had someone with him. Damn him, she thought, he won't even come in here alone anymore. She kept herself occupied behind the bar on this busy night, hoping that a chance to speak with Rhett alone would present itself. But after over two hours of poker, Rhett was ready to take his winnings and call it a night. Belle asked Lydia to tell Rhett she needed to speak with him a moment in her office and went to the office to wait for him. She poured herself a drink, drinking it down quickly as he opened the office door without knocking. 

"How nice that you got the little woman's permission to come out tonight, Rhett." 

Rhett leaned against the doorframe; his broad framed body taking up most of the space offered. "Now it's nothing like that, Belle. I don't need Scarlett's permission to do anything, but we came to Atlanta as a family to tend to some things for a trip we're taking next month and to have a nice evening away from Tara. I certainly wasn't going to leave her in our hotel room alone with our daughter while I came here and played cards. To be honest, I wasn't even sure if Mr. Sanders was here or if it was somehow a scheme you thought of to get me here." 

"Well, if I had done that it's only because it seems as though you won't set foot in here otherwise. I miss you, Rhett; I miss being with you. So what if you're married, I see lots of married men come in here you certainly wouldn't be the first." She stood and walked towards him, but stopped as Rhett held out his hand. 

"That's far enough, Belle. This isn't someone else we're talking about. This is me that we're talking about, and I didn't marry Scarlett to be unfaithful to her. If I wanted to do that I wouldn't have married her." 

_At least until she gives me a reason to be unfaithful._

"So don't count on my seeking comforts from you or anyone else other than my wife anytime soon." 

"And what about that Mr. Wilkes that you brought with you tonight? You can't tell me that you don't know your precious wife is in love with the man." Hoping to draw blood with that comment she stared at him when she noticed his eyes gave no indication of what he was thinking. It's when his eyes grew unreadable that she grew nervous, one could never know what he was thinking. That was when he was most dangerous. 

"I'll tell you the same thing I tell Scarlett when she makes comments about you, Belle. Don't talk about things you know nothing about. Scarlett and Ashley Wilkes have been friends for years, and I have no doubt that she is fond of him and that at one time she believed she was in love with him. But make no mistake about it, Belle, it's me she makes love to not him. It's my bed she sleeps in not his. It's my child she bore not his." 

"How do you know it's yours?" She bit her lip hard, knowing that she had just crossed the line with him. She could see it in his eyes, in his face. The chiseled features were scowling at her, and his eyes could have burned holes right through her. It was one thing to question the father of her son, there was question there even she admitted that begrudgingly. But to bring up there being any question at all as to who had sired Geraldine was taking it too far, and she knew it. She had no reason to believe Scarlett had ever done anything like that, and from what she knew of Ashley Wilkes he was truly a noble gentleman. 

"I'm not even going to dignify that question with a response. And please remember that is my wife you're talking about and as much as I care about you I will no more stand for you spreading rumors about her than I would anyone else. Good evening, Belle, I don't believe we have anything further to discuss." 

"Do you love her, Rhett?" 

He had turned to leave and stopped at her question. He looked over his shoulder at where Belle stood leaning against her desk. She looked so hopeful at what his response might be. He hated to disappoint her, but he knew he had no business feeding her thoughts. 

"Yes." 

There was no reason to say anything further. He walked from the office door and found Ashley waiting for him by the door, watching Rhett. Rhett was glad Ashley had watched should there be any question on Scarlett's behalf as to whether or not he had been alone with Belle or any of her girls. He had been in Ashley's view the entire time they talked. 

Scarlett passed the few hours away bored out of her mind. The first hour or so was pleasant as Melanie showed her their new home. Beau and Geraldine got reacquainted while Melanie, Scarlett and Pitty enjoyed tea. They talked of the goings on at Tara and in the County as well as that going on in Atlanta and Rhett and Scarlett's upcoming trip to Charleston. 

She was enjoying herself until Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Merriwether came to pay their respects to Scarlett. They had not been fond of Scarlett when she lived with Pitty years ago, and the feeling was quite mutual. She reiterated her tales of life at Tara, the story of her father's passing and Carreen's departure to a convent in Savannah. 

She thought the night would never end until Rhett and Ashley returned to the house. Scarlett's eyes instantly brightened, she knew that both men were sober and this pleased her to no end. If it had been just Melanie and Pitty, she would have remained seated but with Mrs. Meade and Merriwether in the room she once again felt the need to put on an act for them. She put her teacup down before standing and walking to Rhett. She kissed him politely on the cheek and inquired about his evening. 

The look she received from Ashley by her display did not go unnoticed, and oddly she realized she didn't mind that he had seen Scarlett kiss Rhett. She knew Ashley did not approve of her marriage to Rhett, but his opinion no longer carried as much weight with her as it once did. True Rhett was not a gentleman like Ashley or the Tarleton boys were, but he was a gentleman in his own right though he wanted people to believe otherwise. 

They stayed for about an hour longer, Rhett charming Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Merriwether as only Rhett could do. After the two women left the Wilkes' home, Rhett and Scarlett made their excuses as well. Rhett thanking Ashley for the company that evening and apologized for the luck of the cards that evening. 

Rhett and Scarlett talked little on their way back to the hotel, Rhett held the sleeping Geraldine in his arms until they got up to their room. Walking up the stairs to their room, Rhett couldn't help but recall a little over a year and a half ago he and Scarlett walking up these very same steps for a week after they were married. A week during which the child that lay sleeping in his arms was conceived, and a smile crossed his lips remembering that week almost as if it were yesterday. 

He laid their daughter down for the night and watched as Scarlett disrobed, no longer caring or getting embarrassed when he watched her. He sometimes got the impression that she enjoyed it when he watched. 

She stood before him in only her corset, stockings and shoes and whatever else he had been thinking quickly left his mind as he walked towards her and took her into his arms. She could be so desirable and Rhett believed she knew it full well and that made him enjoy it when she did these things all the more. He knew that Scarlett was a long way from ever asking him to make love to her, but in her own subtle ways she let him know when she was ready for bed but not for sleep. 

He kissed her passionately, his lips claiming hers in a hard kiss. His tongue passed over her lips, begging for her to meet him as he brought her body against his. She didn't respond at first, but when he felt her bite his upper lip gently he knew that she was playing and allowed her to play. His lips fell to her neck and then to the tops of her breasts that the corset so aptly pushed up almost daring him to indulge in his desire to take them into his mouth. As he undid her corset and brought a breast fully into his mouth Scarlett and her body immediately responded. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, removing her shoes as his mouth kissed her legs following the stockings as they were pulled off. 

His mouth returned to her thighs where he normally enjoyed remaining for a good deal of time but tonight he didn't have the chance. Scarlett pushed him away gently, but it was rebuff enough that he knew not to bother pursuing his desires further. He undressed quickly and wordlessly got into bed beside her. He had thought, no hoped, that she would be able to put out of her mind where he had spent his evening. At least he had been honest with her. 

He could have lied about it; he could have allowed Belle to think she stood a chance with him. He could have done plenty of things, but he hadn't. He turned his head to look at her briefly, he wasn't angry but he wasn't pleased either. His eyes were hard to read in the dark and he was glad. There were so many things he wished he could say, and he was sure his eyes would betray him at that moment. 

This was the first time Scarlett had ever denied him his rights as a husband, and while he understood the reasoning it didn't stop him from being hurt. He breathed deeply realizing he couldn't even picture what it had been like with Belle anymore, now when he thought of making love images of Scarlett and no other came to mind. He was sure she'd never believe him, so these things went unsaid. "What's wrong, Scarlett?" He asked softly. 

Scarlett watched Rhett intently trying to see into his eyes to determine what he was thinking, but she could not. Aspects of him still remained a mystery to her and she didn't know how to find the key to these mysteries. Did she hold it? Did she have access to it? And if so, would he ever allow her access to his inner thoughts? She really didn't know. 

Once plagued with thoughts of Ashley, dreams of Ashley, tormented by the thought that Ashley had a wife and shared his bed with someone who wasn't her Scarlett found pictures of Rhett now replaced pictures of Ashley. She had no doubt that she would not be nearly as happy with Ashley, or with anyone else for that matter. Rhett had proven he was a good husband and devoted father. 

And as much as she didn't like admitting it, she had no reason to believe he had been unfaithful. And while she didn't want him to take this trip to London he was taking, she understood that running a plantation was not going to be a lucrative business nor was it the life Rhett had expected to lead two years ago. She had no idea what types of businesses Rhett was affiliated with, but she knew that he would always see to it that she was provided for. He certainly could not be accused of not working hard. 

Her thoughts turned to her dreams, and once more she was curious as to why the dreams that plagued her for years stopped soon after Rhett came home to Tara. Was this a coincidence or was it something more? One thing she loved about him, she knew with him around she was always safe and would always be cared for. Little did Scarlett realize how close she had come with that thought in identifying her true feelings for Rhett, but she pushed aside thoughts of loving him as not being possible. 

She was fond of him and she liked him, but she didn't believe what she felt for him was love. Or was it? If she had been wrong about loving Ashley could she be wrong about not loving Rhett? It was too confusing for her, and she didn't want to think about it now. 

There was always tomorrow to think about such things, it had been a long day and she was tired. The encounter with Belle had taken more out of her than she realized, though she had to admit as a smile unknown to her crawled to her lips that she enjoyed being affectionate with Rhett. 

They so rarely were seen in public together, that it felt good to somehow claim him as hers and especially in front of Belle. She knew that he would never give her his heart, she sometimes wondered if he had a heart to give though he had said he had been in love once. She held onto the belief that she was the one that he spoke of. She was determined to get him to admit his feelings for her, and believed she was going to start with the time she spent with his parents while he was in London. 

"There's nothing wrong, Rhett. It's one thing knowing you've been with other women and another to know that little more than an hour ago you were in the same place as one of them. I'm afraid I can't just put that aside." 

He turned to his side to face her, his finger gently tapping her upper lip. "Scarlett, I know I don't say things very often to try to reassure you of your place in my life, but let me speak now. Belle couldn't hold a candle to you, in or out of bed and I'm not saying that to be nice. If I didn't mean it I wouldn't say it. I've known you for five years and you can still turn my head when you want to, and it's not just your clothes either. You could do it standing before me in your all together. I know it's hard especially since you have a face to put with one of them, but there has been no other that I desired as I do you. No other that I wanted as my wife. No other that I took as my wife. No other that I dreaded being away from for a few months because I've grown used to having them by my side at night. And there's certainly no other I'd work as a field hand for." He kissed her gently. "Good night, Scarlett." 

She stared at him, tears forming in her eyes not knowing how to respond. He hadn't said he loved her, but in a way she felt as though he had. So why wasn't she rejoicing? She'd waited for five years to be able to use that against him, but for some reason the novelty of that had lost its appeal. His words warmed her and did help to ease her worries. 

At least if she believed him she knew that he wasn't lying next to her at night thinking of Belle. That would have driven her crazy. She kissed him back, a long kiss as her hand pressed against his chest. The warmth and softness of his lips drew her in; she was unable to pull away even had she wanted to. She felt his hands caress her breasts, stomach, legs and found herself giving in not only to his desires but her own. She felt him move on top of her, his lips pressing hard against hers as she felt him enter her. 

She sighed softly, able to tell the difference in his lovemaking. She knew that this would not be slow and sensual, but more a sating of appetites for them both. She gasped slightly as Rhett's mouth closed around one of her peaks in unison with her desires being met. 

She waited able to tell that he wasn't too far behind and brought her arms around his back when he had finished wanting nothing more than to hold him to her and never letting him go. She listened as his breathing returned to its normal rate and he slid to his side bringing her to rest against his chest. She laid her head in his arm, her hand resting on his chest as her hair fanned about them closing her eyes as she drifted to sleep. Her last thoughts were of how good it felt as Rhett lay there running his fingers through her hair. "Umm, relaxing," she said in response to his actions. 

Rhett lay awake for a while longer, hearing when her breathing changed to signal she had fallen asleep. He rested his hand against her bare shoulder. Maybe he had been foolish in not admitting to her his feelings. If how she responded to him tonight was any indication, she wanted to hear these things. Had he been so careful about guarding his heart from her that in the process he had perhaps distanced her from him as a result? He knew that if he really tried he could get her to realize she loved him and perhaps to admit it. 

He had every confidence it was he she loved, he had known it years ago even when she still had her stupid infatuation with Ashley in her head. But now that she had admitted to both him and herself that she wasn't in love with Ashley things were different. 

He realized that he needed to woo her all over again, just as he would if he were to court her all over again. As soon as he came back from his trip to London, he would do just that. Geraldine would be old enough then that she should be getting close to being weaned from mother's milk, so that would give them more free time. He was determined now; he wanted her to kiss him every time like she had just done. He wanted everyone they saw to envy their relationship and to never again question the union between Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara. He wanted his daughter to grow up knowing what love meant in a marriage. 

Perhaps it was time he opened his heart and started letting Scarlett in. 


	20. Chapter 20

  
Chapter Twenty  
Word Count: 9,066

**August 1866**

Rhett, Scarlett and Geraldine arrived in Charleston just over a week after Geraldine's first birthday. She was walking now, still hesitantly but gaining more confidence in her ability and enjoying her newfound mobility every day. Scarlett had been tickled by the new frocks that Rhett had had made for Geraldine, but was secretly disappointed that he had gotten none for Scarlett. 

She suspected in part that it was to somehow impress his father, but neither of them ever spoke of his father. This baffled Scarlett somewhat because the man had been polite to Scarlett on the two occasions that they'd met, and it seemed that the unwillingness for reconciliation between the two men was more from stubbornness than from anything else. But she knew that the two men would have to resolve their problems in their own way and in their own time, and smartly both she and his mother stayed out of their differences. 

Scarlett hoped that Geraldine would be the tool to bring the two men together, but so far it had not. Scarlett thought his father had liked her, and she only hoped that during her stay with them while Rhett was in Europe that she would do nothing to change his opinion of her. She never intentionally did things, but it seemed like when she had to act the part of a lady she failed most horribly at it. 

She sensed that his father yet again surprised Rhett when Scarlett told him that the three of them had been invited to stay at his parents' home so that a hotel was unnecessary. Scarlett had been glad that Rhett wasn't going to be stubborn and stay at a hotel anyway. 

As Scarlett oversaw Prissy's unpacking of both her things and Geraldine's she had time to realize that she was happy to be here in Rhett's home. She knew he hadn't grown up in this house, but still felt she would somewhat better understand the man who was her husband by being where he had been. It would be a long eight weeks without him, she realized. And while she was looking forward to seeing Charleston and to spending time with Eleanor she was also nervous about meeting Rhett's friends. She hoped she'd not disappoint them and make them think that Rhett had somehow erred horribly when he gave up his life as a bachelor to marry her. 

But it was the female friends that made her most apprehensive. She could hold her own with any man of that she was certain. The women she knew weren't going to be friends at all, they were all going to have been at one time someone who had been interested in making Rhett their husband, and Scarlett had succeeded where everyone else before her had failed horribly. She wondered if she would meet the woman involved in the infamous buggy incident, but never having learned her name Scarlett wouldn't know it if she did. She didn't know why exactly she was so worried about making a good impression on these people but she was. She knew that her actions would be under close scrutiny and she knew that Rhett would more than likely be made aware of her performance whether she was made aware of it herself or not. 

While Scarlett supervised the unpacking Rhett went to see about confirming his passage to London and tended to a few details that he preferred to take care of without Scarlett along. He knew that his mother would be planning a party for them when he returned from London and he wanted to make sure Mrs. Talbot, the dressmaker his mother had used for years, made something appropriate for both Scarlett and Geraldine. 

Two of his four ships were in port and he spoke with the captains of both ships to check on the latest shipments and to give them his latest destination ideas. He also directed them as to what he wanted them to focus on bringing back to the States on their upcoming voyages. Now that the war was over and people's lives were regaining some sense of normalcy they were focusing on regaining things that they had lost and Rhett wanted to make sure his reputation for bringing in the best quality goods was maintained. There was nothing that pleased him more than knowing that the furniture his crews imported sold before it could even get taken off his ships. 

The three days that Rhett was in Charleston passed by rather uneventfully for the Butler's. Rhett's father stayed away from the house for the most part, successfully avoiding his son the entire time he was there. 

Rhett didn't allow his disappointment to show, but it bothered him deeply that the man would welcome his wife and daughter into the home but at the same time still refuse to see him. He passed the days spending time with his mother, Scarlett and Geraldine taking them shopping, for walks through town and to the market where he watched in amazement as Scarlett dickered with the vendors over prices on everything from baskets to spices. 

The most enjoyable day for him was his last day in Charleston when his mother kept Geraldine for the afternoon allowing Rhett and Scarlett to spend a few hours themselves. It was on this day that Rhett took Scarlett to the dressmaker to have some gowns made. 

Scarlett now understanding why Rhett had only had dresses for Geraldine made was happy to receive the attentions of Mrs. Talbot. Rhett sat in a chair amused as Mrs. Talbot went on and on praising Scarlett's figure, her beauty and the fact that her husband was willing to spend money on high quality clothes. 

Rhett nodded his acceptance of materials and colors when Mrs. Talbot presented them to him, but otherwise he sat back and watched Scarlett in her excitement choose the styles and patterns of garments she wanted. Watching her stand virtually naked before him made him more aware than he had been in quite some time as to how feminine Scarlett could be and the fact that he would be away from her for weeks. 

Her waist was still tiny even after Geraldine, her hips had filled out nicely after childbirth, and her breasts while being well shaped and sized before kept the increase in size that childbirth had brought with it making them fuller and rounder. It was no wonder she no longer fit into many of her dresses from before her pregnancy, the waist wasn't the problem it was her over ample bosom that had made new dresses necessary. He grew uncomfortable in his chair, as his eyes were able to freely scan her figure to approve of fabrics and colors. He didn't know how much more of it he could take and Mrs. Talbot took his sudden restlessness as dissatisfaction with her. He knew this evening would not come soon enough when he was able to demonstrate to his wife just what effect watching her that afternoon had on him. The problem was he did not to wait until this evening. 

He was glad that he was not going to be here when the dresses were finished. As much as he knew he'd enjoy watching Scarlett trying on and off the various chemises, pantalets and gowns for an afternoon he believed while they were staying under his parents' roof he was better off not arousing his desires any more than necessary. As much as his mother loved him, he didn't think she'd appreciate him carrying his wife up the stairs to the room they occupied before the evening meal. 

After they had left Mrs. Talbot's shop, Rhett and Scarlett stood on the sidewalk trying to decide where to go next. Scarlett stood in front of him; the happiness in her eyes at such a wonderful afternoon was evident. She reached up to adjust his cravat, a slight smirk crawling to her lips. "Mr. Butler, I don't know what I've done to deserve such kindness showered upon me, but whatever it is you will be sure and tell me so that I can do it again. I'd like nothing more than to spend another afternoon like this one. But really, Rhett, you are too generous. There's no need for me to have so many new dresses." 

Scarlett moved her hands from his cravat to around his neck and kissed him a little more than politely for where they were and broke away when she heard someone call Rhett's name. A flush of embarrassment crawled to Scarlett's cheeks as she realized that she had kissed him on the street in broad daylight. She was startled when Rhett took hold of her arms quickly yet gently not letting her turn from him, but instead held her to him. She peered up at him curiously and saw a smile on his face as he looked from her to the person. 

"Good afternoon, Constance. What a surprise running into you here." He released his hold on Scarlett, allowing her to turn around as he spoke and smiled at the woman. "I thought you had moved from Charleston, or are you here visiting as we are?" He offered Constance a slight bow, returning one arm to its place at the small of Scarlett's back. 

"Yes, just visiting. I'm afraid my father's not been well." Constance was a striking woman, a bit taller than Scarlett was but her body frame was essentially the same. She had blonde hair and brown eyes and made quite an attractive picture dressed in a powder blue damask dress with a matching bonnet. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he'll be well in a hurry." His arm went fully around Scarlett's waist. "Forgive my rudeness, Constance. Allow me to introduce my wife, Scarlett. Scarlett this is an old friend of mine, Constance Miller." 

Scarlett nodded her head politely. "Miss Miller, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She looked up at Rhett, grateful that he had kept her close to him. She wasn't sure why he had done it, but she liked knowing that he wanted people he knew to see them together. She had wondered how he would treat her in front of his acquaintances, but so far with everyone they'd met he'd been a gentleman and only once had he left her side and that was when someone wanted him to look at something. 

Sometimes she felt like he treated her as though she were more of an item or property than a person, as if he was daring one of them to question his choosing her as his wife which she found discomforting at times. Most of the time he was very kind and did his best to include her in the conversations, or steer the conversations away from childhood memories the other person tried to stir up. This bothered her somewhat, she wanted to know more about Rhett as a child and a young man but she said nothing. She would have plenty of time in his absence to subtly inquire about things that interested her about him. 

Constance laughed lightly acknowledging Scarlett politely while her eyes were busy taking in every detail of the woman. She had heard rumors that Scarlett could turn the head of a dead man, and those rumors appeared to be true. She was not gorgeous, but she had a striking beauty about her nonetheless. She was dressed in a deep red damask dress with a light gray floral pattern that was very flattering to the woman's figure even if it was a tad lower cut than a dress for shopping warranted. The bonnet she wore was the same color gray as the pattern on the dress and brought out the green in her eyes. 

Constance couldn't help but notice the diamond earrings and pendant Scarlett wore, but was surprised when her eyes dropped to her left hand and noticed she only wore a plain gold wedding band. Her surprise quickly faded when she noticed the large diamond and emerald ring on Scarlett's right hand and her gaze returned to Scarlett's face. 

She wasn't a Charlestonian, wasn't polished but Constance couldn't help but notice she had a proud air about her. Rhett obviously took great care in outfitting her with exquisite clothing and judging by the fact they were standing in front of Mrs. Talbot's store, Constance realized Rhett had probably been adding to his wife's wardrobe. 

"Oh Rhett, I think I could do without the 'old friend' part of the introduction, I don't need any reminders of my age thank you very much. And the pleasure is mine, Mrs. Butler. I see now why your husband has made himself rather scarce the past couple of years here in Charleston, he was keeping you to himself. I am pleased to note that you are even lovelier than I'd heard." She smiled politely and glanced from Scarlett to Rhett. She was not discreet in her appreciation of Rhett. "You're looking well, Rhett. How long are you in Charleston?" 

"I leave tomorrow for London actually, but Scarlett and our daughter will be staying with my parents until I return in a couple of months." 

"Oh well, I do hope I'll see you before you return to Atlanta. It has been so long since I've seen you, I'm sure you have much to tell me." In particular, how it is this woman managed to capture your hand in marriage. 

"Well, Constance, we'll need to be heading back to Tara as soon as I return unfortunately. Running a plantation really doesn't allow for much time off and I'm afraid ten weeks is about nine weeks longer than we should be away." He turned his smile from Constance to Scarlett, giving her a confident smile. "If you'll excuse us, Constance, we really should be getting back to my parents' home. We've been gone a bit longer than we had anticipated and I believe our daughter will be in need of her mother soon." He bowed again politely as he placed Scarlett's hand on his arm. 

Constance not being married and never having children was a bit slow to catch on to what Rhett was saying, but flushed slightly when she realized. "Yes, of course. Mrs. Butler, Rhett's mother usually comes for tea on Friday afternoon's I hope that you will join her this Friday. I can't wait to meet Rhett's daughter." 

Scarlett smiled politely with both hands around Rhett's arm as she looked up at Rhett and then looked to Constance. "That would be nice, Miss Miller. Thank you. I look forward to it." She nodded in Constance's direction and watched as the woman entered Mrs. Talbot's store. Scarlett turned to face Rhett, feigning interest in the front of his shirt as she brushed it off with her hand. "A former conquest, Rhett?" 

Rhett chuckled lightly as he tugged lightly on the ribbon fastening Scarlett's bonnet. "I never kiss and tell, Scarlett. The only reason people know that I've been intimate with you is that we have a child to show for it. Are you jealous? I'm afraid in my absence you may be left to the lions. My mother will do her best to protect you, of course, but I don't think this is going to be a picnic for you either. Though if I didn't think you could handle it I wouldn't have suggested you come. Even if some of the women you meet aren't former conquests as you phrased it, they are still going to be looking you over very carefully. You're not from Charleston after all, and you're quite different than the women here in Charleston. Even though your mother was a Robillard, your maiden name was still O'Hara and that will make people curious in its own right. The fact that my father has opened his home to you will raise interest as well. It's not every day that they get to meet Mrs. Rhett Butler, and most of them thought there would never be one of those." 

Scarlett's eyes flashed briefly reflecting her excitement at the challenge. "I'm not jealous, Rhett. Obviously if you had wanted to marry one of these girls you would have. I still haven't quite figured out what it is you saw in me that you desired so much you wanted me as your wife, but I will do everything I can to protect the Butler name while defending both our honors at the same time. Does that appease you?" 

He laughed loudly. 

"Scarlett I have no doubt that you will make me quite proud, both as my wife and mother to my daughter. Fear not, I have no doubts in your capabilities of being utterly and completely charming. Don't forget I saw you in your prime before the war, before Ashley Wilkes was married, I watched you as you wrapped every man within eyesight around your finger even those that were married. I know full well what you're capable of and I pity the woman who tries to corner you into a cat fight." He kissed her fully on the lips, a bit prolonged for where they stood and pulled away. He sighed heavily. "Is Mother going to feed Geraldine?" 

"Yes, she said she'd see that she gets lunch. Why? What's on your mind, Rhett Butler?" 

"Well," he cupped her chin in the palm of his hands tilting her face so his eyes looked into hers drawing his face to hers as if he was going to kiss her again. Again he spoke barely above a whisper. "I was thinking that you could perhaps feign illness when we got to the house so that I'd have a legitimate reason to take you up to our bedroom when we got home and stay with you a while without causing you embarrassment later." 

Scarlett blushed slightly, though she had to admit the idea did hold charm. "No, Rhett, the last thing I need is your mother making me stay in bed tomorrow thinking I'm ill. You'll just have to wait until tonight to curb your appetites." 

"I don't think that's possible, madam, to curb them I mean. But if waiting is what the lady orders then wait I shall. You drive a hard bargain it had better be worth the wait." 

She smiled coquettishly. "I haven't heard you offer any complaints yet, Mr. Butler. Are you insinuating that you've been less than truthful regarding my ability to please you?" 

Rhett placed her hand on his arm again and began walking to their coach; he handed her in before getting in himself. "Nothing could be further from the truth, Scarlett. You please me to no end, in all aspects of your wifely duties." 

They returned to the house, Rhett leaving Scarlett in the parlor with his mother while he went upstairs to get things ready for his trip. After everything was packed he rode with the coach to the docks to see to his luggage being put on the ship. As he was about to leave he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned to see Constance walking towards him. He smiled widely with an overly gallant bow but refrained from kissing her hand. "Why, Constance, twice in one day after all these years. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"I thought you might be down here when you mentioned leaving tomorrow morning. How are you, Rhett, really?" 

Rhett watched her carefully, raising an eyebrow slightly. "I'm quite well, Constance. Why do you ask? You haven't heard otherwise I hope." 

"No, not at all. I just. Well, I have heard rumors that your wife may not, that is, that her feelings for you may not be altogether genuine." She glanced down, removing a non-existent piece of lint from her skirts. 

Rhett was actually stunned for a moment, though he masked his emotions well. How in the world would she hear something like that from Atlanta to Charleston? He wondered whom she might know that he wasn't aware of. But there was really no one other than those at Tara that would have any inclination at the storms that sometimes came through the relationship that encompassed Rhett and Scarlett's courtship and marriage. "Well, Miss Miller, I can't imagine who would have filled your head with such notions, but I assure you that Mrs. Butler and I are quite happy with our choice in one another as husband and wife." 

He had spoken the truth; he thought that though it went unspoken that he did indeed make her happy. The fact that it remained unspoken was something that upon his return from London he was bound and determined to pursue until it was spoken. "While I assume you will not divulge to me your source, I would appreciate it if you would reiterate to said source that my wife and I are quite happy. I appreciate your concern, but you really have overstepped your bounds as a lady and as a friend." 

Constance placed her hand on Rhett's forearm lightly, her well manicured nails displayed for his benefit. "Of course, Rhett. She is interesting to say the least. No one has quite figured out why it was you needed to travel to Atlanta to find a wife when you could have had the pick of just about anyone here in Charleston. But I have to admit to understanding a bit more now that I've seen her." 

Constance's thoughts went to Scarlett and what she had seen earlier. She was well dressed; Rhett obviously took great care in making sure she looked the part of a Butler. Not that she'd expected any less from Rhett. Her jewelry while simple was obviously expensive and the ring she had seen on her hand while large was not gaudy. Had they been married before the war she would have believed such extravagance necessary, but since the war very few people were able to afford wedding bands let alone gemstones. "I understand she's Irish, aren't you worried about her temper Rhett?" 

Rhett turned slightly, politely dislodging her hand from his forearm by brushing off some dust from his other jacket sleeve. "I love her temper, Constance, just as I do everything about her. I wouldn't change one thing about her. Her temper least of all." He chuckled lightly. "In fact, you might say that had it not been for her temper I perhaps wouldn't have met her and she's fascinated me ever since. Now, can I walk you back to your carriage? I must be getting back for dinner. This is my last night with my daughter and I must admit to regretting the fact I have to be away from her for so long." 

"Of course, I was actually testing you more than anything, Rhett. I had to see it with my own eyes that you've changed. I'm glad and it's obvious that she makes you happy. No hard feelings?" 

"None, though I don't know how much I've changed, Constance. Scarlett never asked me to change who I am. She accepts me for who I am, as I do the same for her in return. I'm no different than I was ten or twenty years ago." Rhett replied as he handed her into the carriage, he watched with a light laugh as she was taken from the area. He shook his head in amusement. Was this what life was going to be like as a married man, continually met with temptation to see if he would give in. He really wasn't worried about it, but it was an amusing way to pass the time nonetheless. 

When Rhett returned he opened the doors to the parlor and presented Geraldine with a stuffed bear for her to hug in his absence; Eleanor smiled at her son and granddaughter. It pleased her to no end to watch them together; Rhett so obviously cared for the girl. She hated to interrupt the scene between father and daughter, but she felt that Rhett wanted to spend time with Scarlett more than Geraldine. "Scarlett is upstairs resting, Rhett. She asked that you come up when you returned. Though she said nothing to me, I think she's a little apprehensive about being here without you for so long." She held up her hand to stop Rhett from talking. "I will watch out for her of course, and if things get too sticky I will wire her relatives at Tara and ask them to beckon her home. I've already thought of that." 

She offered her son a smile as she picked her granddaughter off the floor. How nice it was to have a grandchild she could be proud of, she thought to herself. She had always feared that Rhett would sire a child out of wedlock and she would be a grandmother to an illegitimate child. If it had happened, she knew nothing about it and she preferred it that way. 

"She mentioned you ran into Constance today. She didn't give you a hard time, did she? She was rather startled to find out you had married. Truthfully, I think she had it in the back of her mind that you were going to come back to Charleston and save her from being an old maid one day." She held Geraldine close to her, but her eyes were on Rhett watching him closely as he frowned slightly at her words. 

"Yes, I know Mother and I'm sure she's not the only one. I think Scarlett will be fine I truly do." He relayed both meetings with Constance to his mother and shrugged. "I'm just glad to know that you'll be watching out for her. She's strong, Mother, but she can sometimes be too strong. I don't envy any of the women who try and give Scarlett a hard time about being my wife. I'm sure Scarlett's going to hear stories about me, some true, some not true and some that are a mixture of true and false. But I'm positive Scarlett will handle herself just fine." 

Eleanor was shocked by Rhett's words. She didn't know exactly what went on between her son and daughter in-law, but she knew that Rhett was smitten with the girl. It wasn't too hard to miss and Rhett perhaps never having experienced love in a pure form wasn't very good at disguising it from his mother. But he surprised her with the kindness in which he spoke of her. 

She could tell that he was genuinely concerned for her and her reputation. She found that rather amusing, for she was quite certain if what he had heard had been about him being a poor husband he would not be nearly as upset. Rhett didn't care what people said or thought about him. He had never cared. 

"I wouldn't worry about it, what some people may misjudge as Scarlett's aloofness is what I believe got you to fall in love with her to begin with. Now go upstairs to your wife; dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. Geraldine has already had her supper, but I'm sure she'll be hungry for some dessert." Eleanor looked at the girl and coo'd while Rhett left the room. 

Prissy was helping Scarlett with her bath when Rhett knocked and entered their room, which had been his room. He dismissed Prissy and took over the duties of washing Scarlett's hair and sponging off her body. "I could do this for hours, you realize that don't you?" The smell of vanilla and lavender was pungent as he helped Scarlett out of the large tub and placed a towel around her. 

He watched entranced as she applied lotion and powder to her skin before getting dressed for dinner. He moved only to help her lace up her corset and button her dress; otherwise he sat still and just watched her. Once she was fully dressed, he stood behind her while she sat in front of the vanity and brushed her hair for her. After he put on a fresh shirt they made their way to the dining room where his father sat at the head of the table, a spot that until this evening had been empty since Rhett's arrival. 

Scarlett kissed her father in-law on the cheek before sitting in the chair Rhett held out for her, politely and wordlessly nodding in his father's direction. His mother was already seated at the opposite end of the table, Geraldine was in her high chair next to where Scarlett sat and Rhett sat across from Scarlett. 

Dinner was tense, though Rhett's mother was full of questions about Rhett's trip, which he answered as generally as possible without trying to sound rude or curt. His father said nothing, Rhett noticed that Geraldine was aware of her grandfather's presence and smiled at him fully whenever he gave her a spoonful of mashed potatoes. The meal couldn't have ended soon enough for Rhett. It was bad enough being in the same city as his father knowing the man wished no contact with him, but to be seated at the same dinner table was just entirely too much for him. 

When the meal had ended and Geraldine was put down for the night, Rhett bid good night to his parents followed by a kiss to his mother's cheek as he took Scarlett's arm and guided her up the stairs with him to their room. He knew he wouldn't see his parents again until he returned from London, but as they entered their quarters and he shut the door behind them Rhett had no intentions on getting much sleep that night. 

The dress that Rhett had only a few hours ago helped Scarlett get into he wasted no time getting her out of. Her protests of his parents hearing or Geraldine waking since she had only just been put to sleep were silenced quickly by Rhett's kisses, his mouth and lips pressing against hers demanding her response. For the next few hours before he had to leave for the docks, one would have had difficulty telling where one body ended and the other began. When they weren't making love, Rhett held Scarlett tightly against him his mouth never far from her own, his lips only breaking contact with a part of her body to move to another part. 

When the alarm clock rang in the now darkened room signaling Rhett's need to rise and dress for his day, he hesitantly untangled himself from Scarlett's arms and tucked the blanket around her snuggly. He dressed quickly in the dark, the clothes he was to wear having already been set out for him the night before and after a quick kiss to Scarlett's forehead left the room quietly. His last stop before leaving his parents' house was Geraldine's room, he checked on her, replaced her blanket and left just as quickly and quietly as he came. 

The trip to London was long and uneventful, other than a large storm that kept everyone in his or her cabins for two days. The four weeks he spent in London went by rather quickly; he kept himself busy enough that he rarely had time to miss his family. His associate, Alastair Sinclair, had come through greatly on some new business contacts for Rhett to import more furnishings and goods from London. He did have a day or two to himself where he was able to shop for both Scarlett and Geraldine, but otherwise the time was spent working. 

Alastair was sorry to see Rhett go when the four weeks were over; Rhett as always had impressed him with his hard work and his shrewd head for business. His attempts at getting Rhett to accompany him up north to Bedford for a week of hunting were unsuccessful; Rhett would hear none of it. 

Alastair was secretly pleased at his long time friend's obvious desire to get home, and had Rhett accepted Alastair's invitation he would have told the man to go home anyway. As his driver was taking Rhett's belongings to the ship Rhett and Alastair said their good byes with Alastair making Rhett promise that he would bring his wife with him on his next visit. Rhett agreed and bid his friend good bye before boarding the ship en route to Charleston. He had a feeling that the return trip would go by a lot slower than the departure had. 

He was right, the time could not go by fast enough for him and when he finally did arrive in Charleston two days earlier than their scheduled arrival he was disappointed that no one was there to meet him. Of course there wouldn't be he realized they were early, but he was still disappointed. 

He hired a coach to take his things to his parents' house and was even further disappointed to find the house empty. Dennis, the butler informed Rhett that the family had gone to the market for the day but were expected back shortly, Rhett saw no need to go searching for them. So instead he went up to their room to sort through his luggage and unpack what he needed for his stay in Charleston. 

Scarlett spent the weeks while Rhett was gone mostly in the company of Rhett's mother and the other women of Charleston. It had been so long since Scarlett had been involved in such gatherings she hadn't realized how much she had missed them. 

She was once again the center of attention as she was asked questions about how she and Rhett met, how he proposed, and when they were married. She could sense the minds calculating nine months from Geraldine's birthday, she understood finally how relieved Rhett had been that Geraldine had been carried to term. 

He wanted no cloud of doubt hanging over their marriage suggesting to anyone that they were married because she was already with child. With her friends and family it wouldn't have mattered so much because they all knew that Rhett had been gone until they married. But of course the citizens of Charleston weren't aware of that. She met a few of his male friends, mostly because they were married to some of the women she had the opportunity to meet. While the people of Charleston were cautious of Scarlett she was an outsider after all; they found that she grew on them. No one could place a finger on it, but somehow during the eight weeks Rhett was gone she had been accepted. 

Little did they know that Scarlett really didn't try that hard. She was herself for the most part just careful to keep some of her more unladylike thoughts that didn't bother Pa or Rhett to herself. She sat in on their groups, took tea with them, sewed with them, helped raise money for their various causes with them, and in general was pleasant to have among them. She initiated few conversations, preferring instead to listen and learn what she could about Rhett. When she did speak, though, she was always polite and charming complete with a smile. 

Scarlett was pleased that with Rhett's absence Geraldine didn't seem to be able to get enough attention from her mother, so she painted the picture of loving wife and mother quite easily. She appeared to be a wife who despite being from Atlanta not Charleston was doing what she could to see that her husband's home was returned to some sense of normalcy. 

Of course Scarlett didn't care about sewing, causes, or Charleston being restored to anything. She only knew that she wanted to learn what she could about Rhett without it being obvious that she knew so little about her husband. And she wanted to be able to come back with Rhett and have lots of friends to call on her and to invite her to their parties and balls. 

The dresses Mrs. Talbot had made were exquisite and Scarlett had no problems causing more jealousy among the women of Charleston, some of whom hadn't more than a handful of frocks to wear since the war. The fact that everything she wore was obviously new and that she looked stunning in them all, as if the dress had been made exclusively for her and no other caused more jealousy. 

Just where did Rhett find this woman many found themselves wondering, and while they all tried to find out exactly how Rhett met Scarlett no one seemed to be able to get that information from Scarlett. But still the women were polite to her, blaming Rhett for her outfitting. 

Scarlett maintained she couldn't exactly remember when she had met Rhett, the fact that they had met before the war was the only detail she claimed certainty on. There were some that tried to question her further, to get more information from her, but Scarlett said nothing more to them than she said to anyone else. She had been the belle of the county at the time; it wouldn't have been unthinkable for Rhett not to stand out in her memory at their first meeting. 

There were no balls while Rhett was away, which disappointed Scarlett. Not only had she grown up hearing about the balls of the Charlestonian people, but also it had been so long since she'd been to a ball. Rhett had mentioned that his mother would more than likely hold one in their honor; Scarlett hoped that it was true. Now that Geraldine was no longer nursing, Scarlett looked forward to a night when she could dance and dance and not have to worry about waking up in the morning to feed a squawking child. 

On the day that Rhett's ship returned to Charleston, Eleanor, Roger, Ross, Rosemary, Scarlett and Geraldine went to market together. Scarlett found that she was quite enchanted with Rhett's brother, but she wasn't so sure how she felt about Rosemary. Rhett had mentioned briefly that she was married with no children, but said little else about his sister. Scarlett wasn't sure if it was due to lack of interest on his part or something else. 

Scarlett found herself once again disappointed that she had not taken the time to ask her husband these questions. Yet again she realized as she often had how much of a mystery the man still was to her. 

It didn't bother her until now when she was spending time with his brother and sister and realizing that she knew nothing about them. She clutched Geraldine tightly to her breast and kissed the girl on the cheek while tucking some stray hair back into the bonnet and whispered in her daughter's ear. "Mommy's just going to have to make it a point to find out more about Daddy, isn't she?" Rosemary lived in Charleston, and Scarlett found it peculiar that her husband hadn't come with her, but she asked no questions as no one else seemed curious as to where the man might be. 

She learned that Ross lived in New York and was married with three children, one girl and two boys. Having just arrived in Charleston the night prior, his wife and children were resting at the hotel so that he might enjoy the day with his parents and sister as well as his sister in-law and young niece. When dusk approached they decided to return home. Scarlett went up to her room to freshen up, pleased with the day. Where Rosemary had seemed somewhat distant when she met Scarlett at first, Ross was the opposite almost seeming to accept Scarlett without hesitation or question. 

She opened the door to her room, pleased to see that Prissy had prepared fresh water and towels for her to wash off with quickly before dinner. The shades were drawn in the room, which confused her until she saw a form on the bed. 

She was startled for a moment until her eyes adjusted to the dimness in the room and saw Rhett's familiar things around the room. She walked to the bed and realized that Rhett was sound asleep; she opened the door quietly and left the room to find Prissy. "Tell Mr. and Mrs. Butler I'll be remaining in my room for a while and will send for dinner trays shortly. Let them know also that their son has returned and other than needing a good shave and a haircut is apparently no worse from the wear." She closed the door quietly, the click of the lock the only sound until the rustle of skirts signaled her moving across the room. 

She struggled out of her dress and chemise, remaining in her corset as she got into the bed next to where Rhett lay. She had missed him, the feel of his strong, hard body against hers every night was easy to get accustomed to and never before had she realized how empty her bed was without him until these past eight weeks when she was forced to sleep alone. 

She had laughed one night when she struggled to find sleep realizing what Rhett had meant when he spoke of Talisman or Amulet taking his place in bed. Even a dog would be a worthwhile companion to warm her bed on the nights that sleep was difficult to come by. At least she wouldn't have felt so alone. Though Roger and Eleanor had done everything in their power to make her welcome in their home, she still felt uncomfortable walking around the house at night. So on those nights she couldn't sleep, she traded off between reading, pacing the floor, sewing, and continually checking on Geraldine. 

Rhett hadn't meant to fall asleep. He had unpacked the things he knew he would need for the next few days and was going to go through the presents he had purchased sorting them between Geraldine and Scarlett. He lay down on the bed, determined to rest for only a few minutes when sleep took over. Sailing was never easy, and sailing twice in two months now that he was no longer used to it was hard on his body. 

Pictures of Scarlett lying on top of him haunted him when he lay in his bunk alone at night, and while he didn't mind the images they certainly made sleeping a difficult task. He didn't know what time it was or how long he had been sleeping when he woke up feeling something pressed against him. Certain he was once again dreaming he opened his eyes wide, taking in his surroundings. All was quiet and still, he was no longer on the boat. 

He held his breath for a moment and the gentle sound of someone else's breathing filled his ears. He turned his head and saw Scarlett asleep beside him dressed in only her corset and tried to figure out just how long he'd been asleep, silently cursing himself for sleeping so heavily as to not to hear her come in and undress herself. He rolled over onto his side realizing that he was fully clothed and let out a slight groan of disappointment as he saw her eyes flutter open. "Good evening, madam, had I not been over dressed I fear I would have woken you up in a less than conventional manner." 

Scarlett smiled slightly, realizing that she had not dreamt his return. She reached out hesitantly to touch his face, afraid she might still be dreaming. "You're really here. When did you get home and why didn't Dennis tell you where we were?" 

He took hold of her hand keeping it pressed against his face. "He did, my dear. He also told me you were expected home shortly. Apparently he wasn't aware that you were going to be dallying." His eyes dropped to her ample bosom, pushed up and made more ample by the corset she wore. "Could I interest you in dallying here for a while, Mrs. Butler, or do you have a prior engagement?" 

His hand dropped from her hand to her back where he started to unlace the corset not giving her the opportunity to answer. He stood, undressing and upon returning to the bed brought her on top of him so that he could kiss her fully, wrapping his hands around her tiny waist holding her against him tightly. 

Scarlett broke the kiss breathlessly. "Your parents, Rhett. Your brother and sister are here, too." 

"I don't care, Scarlett. They've waited this long, let them wait longer." He chuckled lightly as he thought of something. "Just what time was it when you got home anyway? They're going to think our time apart left us both rather lusty, it's situations like this that lead to one getting a reputation." He kissed her fully on the lips, his growing desire underneath her evident with each passing moment. "In this case though I don't think I'll complain about the reputation I'd get from someone thinking I'd made love to my wife for hours after being gone for weeks. So, come, Scarlett make at least part of it true." 

Sensing her willingness he shifted slightly, guiding her onto him letting out a low moan in appreciation. She remained sitting on top of him, allowing him to explore her chest, stomach, waist and tiny hips freely something he so loved to do. When he felt his time nearing, he brought her to him, taking a breast in his mouth toying with the peak gently but relentlessly wanting her to finish with him. 

He had never worried about that so much before, but for some reason he wanted that at this moment. It mattered to him now, though and as difficult as he knew it would be for her to do, he asked her to let him know when she felt her time coming. 

He continued with the attention to her breasts, one hand rested against her lower back holding her close to him while the other hand was intertwined with her own hand. Her breathing changed and quickened accompanied by a slight pressure change on his hand and their mutual satisfaction followed soon after. He lay holding her to him, his hand caressing her back lightly the other still locked with hers as he kissed her forehead lightly. "It's good to be home." He chuckled lightly, "It should be rather apparent by now, but I missed you." 

Scarlett caught her breath and collected her thoughts, something that wasn't always easy to do after she and Rhett made love. She had caught herself telling him she loved him, which was why she was only able to squeeze his hand. She was afraid if she spoke her words would deceive her and she wasn't ready for that, she wasn't even sure if she loved him. "Yes, I think you demonstrated that fact quite well, as did I. I hope. It's not every day I crawl into bed with you before dinner has been served." 

"Umm, indeed, madam. Well, if this is to be the end result of such occasions, please don't ever let me stop you from doing just that if your heart so desires." 

Scarlett sighed. "You know, we're going to be missed. Not to mention you haven't seen your daughter yet. Though I'm glad I got to welcome you home first, I need to be first in your life sometimes Rhett Butler." 

He rolled with her so she lay on her back on the bed. "You are always first, Scarlett. Don't ever doubt that. Geraldine will one day be grown and married living on her own, I simply enjoy taking advantage of the time I have with her for I know it will inevitably end. Soon she won't want to sit on my knee or listen to my stories anymore. So, if I make you feel anything but first I humbly apologize 'tis not my intent. I'm simply enjoying being a daddy while I can, I have years to be your husband but I don't have years to be daddy to my little girl." 

It sounded so logical what he said and she realized that he always knew the right things to say to ease her mind. She nodded slightly and let her hands trace his broad chest, tugging on a chest hair gently before she spoke again. "Years." She chuckled lightly and sat up. "Help me dress, Rhett. I told Prissy I'd send for a dinner tray," she looked at the bedside clock. "Dear Lord, three hours ago." She looked at Rhett, a look of terror and embarrassment on her face. "God's nightgown, Rhett, what are your parents going to think of me?" 

Rhett chuckled lightly allowing his hand to gently caress her arm. "Blame it on me, Scarlett. I don't care at this point. Who cares? We're married. We were away from one another for eight weeks, the longest we've been away from one another in over fifteen months. Surely we're entitled to some marital bliss after such a lengthy time apart." 

"I suppose you're right, Rhett, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't have waited until bedtime." 

"And who says what time our bedtime is. Are you really that hungry for dinner? I'm not, my appetite is more directed at love then food. Why do we need to go downstairs at all? Just stay in bed here with me until morning." 

"As much as that might appeal to me, Rhett, I can't do that and ever show my face in this house again. Three hours is bad enough, the whole evening and night would be worse. You should say hello to your brother anyway; he just arrived in town yesterday. He's rather charming; if he wasn't already married I'd wager he was trying to steal me from you." 

"He might just be doing that anyway." Rhett laughed and sat up from the bed. "Are you going to try and deceive them further by putting the same dress on?" He chuckled as he picked the frock she had discarded on the floor near the bed tossing it to her then his clothes. He dressed quickly, the same suit but putting a fresh shirt on then helped her into her corset, chemise and an emerald green dress she knew he loved seeing her wear. He kissed the back of her neck after he had finished buttoning her letting her hair fall. "You look beautiful, madam." He let his hands fall to her hips. "Good enough to eat." 

Scarlett struggled lightly to get out of his grasp. "Rhett, stop. You shouldn't talk like that. Someone might hear you." 

He laughed lightly. "And that they might." He released her. "All right, Scarlett. I'm sorry. But it's true." He offered her his arm. "Let's go greet my family then, wife." 

He opened the door for her, allowing her to pass through first chuckling lightly at the unkempt bed before shutting the door. He stopped her at the top of the stairs and kissed her fully, a lingering, bold and suggestive kiss hinting of things to come if Rhett had his way. 

Scarlett pulled away slightly touching her fingers to her lips amazed that his kisses could still have such a powerful effect on her. She found herself once again wondering how she could have ever thought Brent or Stu knew how to kiss. Their kisses left her feeling nothing, where a simple kiss from Rhett could leave her breathless and wanting for more. 

She took Rhett's arm and walked with him down the stairs, realizing as she walked into the parlor that she was still flushed from the kiss she grew more embarrassed and glared at him slightly only to see him shrug innocently. She watched as he released her arm realizing that she had not trimmed his hair or shaved him, and this brought further embarrassment. She sat on the love seat while Rhett went to kiss Rosemary and greet Ross then joined Scarlett on the love seat. She found her embarrassment quickly fading as no one seemed to think ill of her or even pay attention to the fact that she wore a different dress than she had on when she went upstairs or to Rhett's disheveled appearance. 

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. Rhett and Scarlett ate their dinner while Ross and Rosemary joined them and ate their dessert. Rhett's parents retired to their rooms for the evening leaving the four of them to their own devices for the evening. Geraldine was overjoyed to see her father and clung to his leg whenever she was dislodged from his lap, which he seemed to enjoy. He couldn't believe how much she'd grown in his absence. 

She was walking with much more confidence now and losing some of the baby fat that she had as a result of her mobility. After they had finished their dinner and retired once again to the parlor, Geraldine was all too happy to sit on Daddy's lap and snuggle against him, falling asleep against his chest where she remained for the rest of the evening until Rhett and Scarlett went upstairs for bed. 

None of them were surprised by the ease with which the girl fell asleep in Rhett's arms. Scarlett showed Ross and Rosemary out when they decided to take their leave as Rhett carried Geraldine up the stairs to her crib. Scarlett soon joined him, one hand taking hold of his upper arm gently as she peered at their sleeping daughter with him. She rested her head against his shoulder, realizing she was quite tired. "I think the other woman in your life needs to be put to bed too, Mr. Butler. Care to see to that?" 

Rhett acted as though he hadn't heard her until suddenly one hand fell to her lower back the other at her neck and he picked her up to carry her into their bedroom. He helped her undress watching from the bed as she put one of the nightdresses on that Mrs. Talbot had made for her. He would have to remember to thank the old woman the next time he saw her. It was beautiful and rather becoming to his wife's figure. He got ready for bed soon after, joining her when finished turning the bedside lamp down low taking her into his arms and holding her close to him. 


	21. Chapter 21

  
Chapter Twenty-One  
Word Count: 8,188

**November 1866**

Rhett stood in front of Scarlett who stood before him dressed in a royal blue satin gown shimmering with silver, daringly low cut and off the shoulder with a similarly shimmering wrap adjusting his cravat. A simple silver choker and a pair of diamond earbobs set in silver were her only adornment. Her curls were now piled atop her head and secured with a band that glittered with precious stones. She looked like a princess in every sense of the word, and she knew it. 

Rhett was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt, gray waistcoat and cravat with his gold stickpin and cufflinks. He admitted to himself that he was nervous. He was presenting to all of Charleston Scarlett as his wife and it was admittedly a little alarming. 

While most had already met her, only a handful had actually seen them together until tonight. They also had never had the opportunity to see Scarlett at a ball, only Rhett was aware of how exactly Scarlett thrived in that environment. He was determined not to stand in her way of having a good time; he knew how she loved to dance and that this would be their first ball without having to worry about Geraldine. Truthfully he wanted to keep every dance for himself, but he knew that this would not be possible. 

Ross had bothered him endlessly about being brave enough to bring Scarlett to Charleston for the first time ever and leaving her alone for eight weeks. Ross was quick to point out that there were many men that would have been all too willing to seek revenge on Rhett for at one point in time stealing the affections of a girl. Rhett shrugged this off; one thing about Scarlett he didn't fear was her being faithful. 

He knew her to be capable of many things, but even if it was simply because she knew that he would divorce her if he were to find out he was confident she would never cheat. She'd be in for a rude awakening if she ever did because not only would he divorce her but he'd also take Geraldine with him. 

Scarlett wasn't a bad mother, but she wasn't the best one either and without Rhett's financial support Scarlett wouldn't be able to provide for the girl adequately. And while Rhett would have no qualms about giving Scarlett money for the child, he somehow didn't have confidence that the money would be entirely spent on Geraldine. Scarlett could be selfish at times, and Rhett knew this as well as anyone. 

Rhett watched Scarlett with admiration as she put the finishing touches on her hair, adjusting one of her hairpins when she asked him to. They made their way to Geraldine's room, saying good night before they went downstairs to meet his parents. 

Roger still had said little to his son, but Rhett was determined not to let it get to him this evening. They were going to be leaving Charleston in two days and he wouldn't have to deal with his father anymore. Riding in the coach with them was a little too close for comfort for both men, but the ride to the Charleston Arms Hotel where the ball was to be held that evening was short so they had to endure one another's close company for only a short while. 

Rhett handed Scarlett out of the carriage after his parents had exited and held her hand on his arm, silently demonstrating his hesitation at giving her up for the evening. Things had seemed to be going well since he had returned from Europe. Now that Geraldine was no longer nursing, Scarlett was willing to remain in bed with him for a little longer each morning. 

It wasn't even about making love to her though he never seemed to be able to get enough of that after being gone for two months. He just enjoyed lying with her and hearing her tell him stories of how she spent her time in Charleston while he was away. It had amused him that he was unable to get a word in edge wise, but he took this as a sign that she'd had a good time and that things had gone well in his absence. 

Scarlett entered the ballroom on Rhett's arm and was quite taken back by the extravagance and elegance of the room; even after the war it looked beautiful. She had realized over the past eight weeks the drawbacks of having spent her life living near a city that was barely older than she was. Atlanta didn't have this air about it. 

It was almost as if by its buildings the people of Charleston were able to snub the Union and their troops, which still occupied Charleston. Everything was perfect and Scarlett admitted to never having seen a more beautiful scene as the one before her. It was obvious that everyone had spent what little money they could afford on new gowns for the occasion. For a moment it felt as if they had stepped back in time to before the war had come and torn their city apart. 

Scarlett knew that for all the new frocks and shoes that were being worn today something at each and every household had been sacrificed so that the women could be presented at this ball in highest fashion. 

She looked up at Rhett; a sense of pride filled her. She realized that while she hadn't been happy with the trips Rhett had made overseas that if it weren't for those she wouldn't have anything she had now. She granted him the first waltz, and was planning on granting him the first reel. He was her husband after all. She was slightly surprised when he bowed slightly after the waltz had finished and said he was going to talk to someone. She knew she should follow him, that this was the first time many of these people were seeing them together. But when Mr. Clay asked for her to join him in the reel she couldn't refuse. The mindset of being the belle of the ball took precedence over being Rhett's wife. 

Rhett stood at the bar for a moment after getting his whiskey watching as Randall Clay and Scarlett danced. He was watching Randall more than he was Scarlett. He was one of the men in Charleston that Rhett wasn't very fond of. He was worse than Rhett was in that he fooled you into believing he was honorable and good. 

At least Rhett never tried to hide what he really was from anyone. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear Constance walk up to him. He only became aware of her presence when he felt a delicate hand loop through his arm and rest on his elbow. He smiled politely as he turned his attentions from his wife to the woman who stood beside him. "Good evening, Miss Miller. You look lovely though I'm sure it wasn't difficult for Mrs. Talbot to accomplish that task with a model such as yourself to sew for." 

"How you do go on. You're just as flattering as always. Now what would it take I wonder to get you out on the dance floor? You're far too handsome to be a wallflower, Mr. Butler." 

"I didn't realize you came alone, Constance, or I would have asked you myself." He set his drink down and with a polite bow led her out to the dance floor. "No chaperone this evening? Whatever will the good citizens of Charleston say?" 

She laughed lightly as she pressed herself against Rhett closer than she should have. "Let them talk, I say. I'm far too old to care anymore. I love this song, don't you?" She looked into his eyes briefly then dropped her eyes coquettishly. Sensing that her flirtations were getting her nowhere, she decided another approach. "Your wife is charming, Rhett. She obviously loves to dance, but shouldn't it be you she's dancing with?" 

"Well, we did dance a waltz Constance, and I'm sure I'll get one or two more in before the night draws to a close. Why should it bother me that she enjoys dancing? Surely I can't expect her to dance with only me for the rest of her life. That would make for a very unhappy Butler household I'm afraid, and over something so petty I don't think I'm ready to invoke a war. Besides, I rather like knowing that my wife's company is desirable." 

One dance with Constance turned into several. It wasn't intentional, and Rhett did dance with his mother, his sister and a few other women but Constance was always there when he lacked for a partner. And Scarlett was always busy dancing with someone else. It was nice to dance with Constance she had always been a good friend throughout their childhood and someone Rhett could always count on for a good time when they got older. In truth, had he not met Scarlett and decided to marry, Constance would have been a decent choice. He sensed when she allowed herself to get too close to him and distanced himself from her as best as he could. 

Scarlett was enjoying herself, all the different dance partners she got to choose from. It was quite an experience, and so different from Atlanta where they all knew her. As much as she was having a good time, she noticed that whenever Rhett had the opportunity to sit out a dance Constance was right by his side wanting to dance. 

She wondered just who Constance was to Rhett and knew that she would never get a truthful answer out of him. She decided to turn her charms onto her dance partner, Jeff Isaacson. Taking the time to compose herself and to collect her thoughts she paused a moment before making her inquiries. "So, Mr. Isaacson, I noticed that both you and Miss Miller are without dates this evening. Why didn't you come together?" 

Jeff looked from Scarlett to Constance briefly. He had noticed that Constance was paying a bit too much attention to Rhett, he wondered if Scarlett had noticed as well and this was her reason for asking. "Constance, er, Miss Miller and I don't see eye to eye on enough things to accompany one another to such an event. She's a nice enough woman, mind you. I don't mean to suggest anything." 

"Oh, I understand. My sister and I wouldn't see eye to eye on something if our lives depended on it, so I perfectly understand what you mean. She and Rhett seem awfully comfortable as dance partners, one would get the impression they had quite a bit of experience dancing together." She smiled, her dimples flashing, as she spoke not letting on how serious she was in asking the question. 

"Oh well, not for a number of years of course. Though I imagine Constance is a might jealous of you, though she'd never admit it to you. She never had any claims to Rhett or anything if that's what you're thinking, Mrs. Butler. I think she's just enjoying the fact that Rhett is so generous with allowing you to dance." 

"Oh no, Mr. Isaacson, Rhett can dance as he pleases. I can hardly tell him not to dance with others when he's so free in allowing me to dance as I please." She watched over Jeff's shoulder as Constance tried to maneuver herself closer to Rhett and found herself exhaling sharply in relief when she noticed Rhett politely maneuver her away from him. She smiled unaware that she was doing it. 

Jeff smirked a bit having noticed the same thing Scarlett noticed. He wondered briefly how Rhett and Scarlett had met and ended up together. He knew he wasn't the first to wonder, and he knew that Rhett and Scarlett had both successfully avoided giving a definite answer to anyone up to this point. 

When the night drew to a close, it was Scarlett who sought Rhett out for the last waltz of the evening. She had hardly seen him at all and it bothered her a bit. In Atlanta it had always been different, because he wasn't well liked so not many other women would dance with him. But here in Charleston, there seemed far too many women willing to dance with him so neither of them lacked for dance partners. 

Scarlett couldn't complain. She'd had a nice evening even if she could have done without Constance hanging all over her husband. She'd have to talk to Rhett about that, Scarlett didn't dance with the same man more than twice and never in a row. She walked up to Rhett who was still talking with Constance and smiled pleasantly. "Rhett, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. It's the last dance of the night and I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to share it with you." 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Scarlett. I apologize, I didn't realize it was so late." He offered Scarlett his arm and bowed slightly in Constance's direction. "Thank you for the dances and the company this evening, Constance. In case I don't see you again before we leave for Atlanta it was a pleasure to see you again." 

He turned his attentions to Scarlett able to tell by her eyes that she was unhappy. They got out to the dance floor and he brought her close to him not saying a word. They danced so well together; he didn't want it ruined by an argument. After the dance, they said good bye to those that were left and found that his parents had left earlier sending the coach back to fetch the two of them. Rhett led Scarlett to the coach, sitting across from her wondering at her mood shift. He gathered it had to do with Constance, but what did she expect him to do sit there all evening by himself. Scarlett knew him better than that; she'd just have to get used to seeing him around people who were his friends. 

Scarlett wanted to ask, wanted to say something but she really didn't know where to begin. She suddenly realized how Rhett must have felt watching her dance with all of her old beaux whenever they went out dancing in Atlanta. She felt a twinge of remorse for some of her behavior in the past because truthfully she had done it with the intention of trying to make Rhett jealous. But he never did get jealous or at least he never seemed to. 

He would take her home as he always did, kiss her hand politely and leave as if he hadn't given her being so desirable a second thought. She wondered silently how many times he had gone from her house to Belle's and she flushed slightly at the thought. Especially now that she knew what he was like in bed. "Constance certainly didn't let you out of her sights this evening, did she?" 

Rhett peered at her from the window, letting the curtain fall back into place. "No, I don't suppose she did." He shrugged, "I didn't really take the time to notice." 

"How you do go on, Rhett. How could you not notice? She was never more than two feet away from you, and that's putting it kindly. If I didn't know better I'd say she was trying to seduce you right there on the dance floor." 

Rhett chuckled lightly. It wouldn't have been the first time. Constance had never been one to hide her desires very well, even in public. "Well, how could I notice when my eyes were focused on my beautiful wife all evening? You give me little credit it seems. Why would I even look at someone like Constance when I've got all I could ask for in a woman in you? I've got a wife who could turn the heads of the Norse gods if she wanted to. And why on earth would I do that in front of you and everyone else to witness? Be realistic, Scarlett. I acted appropriately. I distanced myself from her when she got too close. It's Constance who will have to answer to some people, not me." 

"I just don't understand why she had to pick on you. As if there weren't plenty of single men there for her to paw at." 

"To put it bluntly, Constance doesn't want an unmarried man. At least that's my take on the matter. Otherwise she would have been married long ago. Home to take care of her sick father, my foot. She's hoping to find someone who will keep her in Charleston without having to marry them, so she can continue going out and dancing but still have some of the benefits of a man." 

Scarlett stared at him dumbly for a moment, not wanting to believe that there were women like that. But surely there must be. Why even the rumors about Belle Watling being Rhett's mistress struck too close to home now and again. 

Scarlett had vowed that she would never give Rhett reason to seek another woman's company. Perhaps the fact that she had a face and name to go with the prospective 'other woman' played a role in it, but she was not about to give anyone the satisfaction of thinking she couldn't satisfy Rhett completely. And she believed so far that she had done that. But the fact was, if anything Rhett said was true, there were plenty of wives who were not good at keeping their husbands happy. She didn't even need Rhett to tell her that. Obviously, places like Belle's wouldn't be in business otherwise. "You mean there are women, respectable women, who would do that?" 

Rhett laughed heartily. "Scarlett, the world is made up of all types of people, both men and women. And I'm quite certain for every quirk a man can desire in a woman it could be found somewhere." 

Scarlett didn't know how to respond to that, she imagined it was true. So instead she said nothing else as they rode the rest of the way back to Rhett's parents' house in silence. She took his offered hand as he helped her out of the coach and up to their room. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she did not check on Geraldine. She asked Prissy to come undress her and help her get ready for bed, Rhett had been the one to help her undress since his return but Scarlett just wasn't in the mood tonight to encourage him. She went to bed, briefly wondering what was keeping Rhett as she drifted off to sleep. 

Rhett remained downstairs in the parlor, unsure exactly what was keeping him awake. He poured himself a brandy and was surprised when his father entered the room, apparently unable to sleep as well. Rhett finished his brandy and started to leave the room. He was in no mood to argue with the man who had sired him tonight, and for all intense and purposes that was all Rhett saw him as anymore. He set his snifter down and was surprised when his father filled it again after filling his own. 

Roger had been unable to sleep, he knew that Rhett and his family would be leaving in two days and it was apparent Rhett wasn't going to make any attempts at closing the gap between them. Of course he wouldn't, why should Roger be surprised. Rhett was just like his own father, both free spirited and stubborn at the same time. He heard his daughter in-law as she came upstairs alone and figured that Rhett had remained downstairs. Roger wasn't a religious man, he didn't believe in fate, but perhaps this was God's way of telling him it was now or never if he ever wanted peace with his son. 

He put his robe on, tying the belt securely at his waist and made his way downstairs. He knew when he entered the parlor that Rhett was preparing to leave. He didn't know how to voice his desire for his oldest child to remain in the room, so instead he filled Rhett's empty snifter with more brandy knowing the man would take the hint. He sat in his smoking chair and after lighting a cigar, gestured for his son to sit. 

Rhett did as bid, curious as to what the sudden turnaround in his father's attitude was. True, he had noticed a slight softening in his mannerisms towards him since his return from England. But he had still yet to say a word to him. He took a sip of the brandy, realizing his father would initiate the conversation when he saw fit. 

Roger watched Rhett carefully before speaking, not really knowing what to say. How do you start talking to someone you haven't spoken to in close to twenty years? "I don't know what I was expecting when Mother told me you'd taken a wife, but I must admit to being satisfied with your choice." 

Rhett raised an eyebrow slightly as he took in his father's words. "Certainly better than the choice you tried to make for me years ago. Are you admitting that perhaps I was wise in not doing what was expected of me years ago?" 

"No, my son, that's not what I'm saying. I still think a gentleman has a responsibility to do what's right and honorable." 

How long had it been since he'd heard his father use the words 'my son' in reference to him. Years. Too long was all Rhett knew. "I suppose you're right, but at the time I didn't see it that way. I still don't agree with trying to force me into marriage. More because I know you love Mother, loved her when you married her, and I couldn't believe you would have wanted me to settle for anything less." 

Roger's eyes narrowed slightly. "And do you love her, this Irish lass who while she did fine in Charleston these past eight weeks you know as well as I do wouldn't last much longer here amongst our people?" 

"Your people, Father. They're not my people, and I won't sit here and have you insult my wife. Who gives a damn if she's Irish, French or Italian? And had I any doubts about her ability to stand her own ground while I was gone I wouldn't have brought her with me." 

"That she did, and managed to wrap quite a few of our citizens around her finger quite aptly. But you must admit to knowing you're better than she is. Tell me, son. Did you marry her for pity? Out of duty? Or did she trick you into it?" 

Rhett stood suddenly. "I must have been a fool to think you actually came here to talk to me. I should have known you came down here to do nothing but throw insults at the integrity of my marriage and me. What is it you find so hard to believe, Father? Or is it that I've gone and disappointed you again? You haven't wanted me to set foot in Charleston over the years, so how is it I was supposed to come by a Charlestonian wife? Not that I would have wanted one anyway, I knew the moment I saw Scarlett five years ago that there was no place in my heart for anyone but her. If you find the idea of my marrying her so insulting then we'll just have to go back to not being on speaking terms. I refuse to have this conversation with you." 

Roger chuckled lightly at his son, recognizing once again the aspects of his own father that Rhett had inherited but that for some reason Roger was sorely lacking. Rhett had passion. Something Roger never had. Roger had tried so hard to turn the Butler name into something good and honorable that he had forgotten that perhaps his own father had wanted to do nothing but the same just in a different way. 

"Sit down, son. I was testing you. I wanted to see if you still had that fire in your belly, and I wanted to see if you were as in love with the girl as I thought. Do you not realize that I know by now you wouldn't have married anyone for reasons other than your wanting to marry? Even that temptress that you have taken as your wife, though I could fully understand if you married her just to avoid having to deal with her marrying someone else." He raised his eyebrows slightly and laughed as Rhett stiffened at his comment. "That's it, isn't it?" 

Rhett stared at his father in disbelief. "It's why I proposed, yes. I was going overseas and knew that if I didn't I'd return to Atlanta to find her already betrothed or worse yet married. I couldn't stand for that. You did realize that we were engaged for quite some time before we married, or didn't Mother bother to tell you that detail?" 

He stood and walked the short way to Rhett, placing his hand on Rhett's shoulder. "I knew, but didn't know the circumstances. Nor did your mother either, I imagine. Well, I can certainly appreciate why you felt the way you did. Though, I have to wonder, who says you ever had to return to Atlanta to begin with? I know you own some business properties there, but surely they could run themselves without you. They do when you travel abroad." 

Rhett turned slightly to face his father. It was the first time he'd allowed himself to really look at the man since being in Charleston. He had aged so much since last they spoke almost eighteen years ago. Of course, Rhett expected that. His father was now in his early sixties, but he still looked very much the distinguished gentleman he had tried so hard to make Rhett into. "Nothing says I had to return, Father. The problem was I couldn't stay away. No matter how much distance I tried to put between Atlanta and myself it was to no avail. I was always drawn back." 

Roger laughed again as he set his brandy snifter down with a knowing shake of his head. "Well, my son, I'm off to bed before your mother wonders where I've run off to and comes in search of me. She might even think I've grown a heart if she sees I'm down here talking with you. Please say you won't stay away so long the next time. Even if it is only a brief visit with us like this one was your wife and daughter will always be welcome if you need to go overseas." 

Rhett watched as his father walked out of the room heard his footsteps as they quietly ascended the stairs and then all was quiet again. He wasn't sure what to make of the conversation with his father. It seemed almost dreamlike in nature that after so long they could just pick up and have a conversation about Scarlett as if it had only been a matter of months since they'd spoken rather than almost two decades. But it was a start nonetheless. He tended to the fire and went up to join Scarlett in bed. He had sensed her desire to get ready for bed alone and stayed downstairs, or maybe it was something else entirely different that had drawn him to the parlor that evening. He would never know. 

The last two days of their stay in Charleston went by quickly. Scarlett needed a new trunk because of all the new clothes she had. Geraldine was learning that good bye's were not a good thing, and she wanted no part of leaving her grandmother and grandfather until Rhett reminded her how much Talisman and Amulet must have missed her. Her eyes brightened at the mention of her furry friends, and good bye didn't seem quite as painful when it was promised that she would see her grandparents again soon. On their last day in Charleston, Rhett took Scarlett to see one of his ships that happened to be in port. He wouldn't have normally, but it was the ship that he had captained when he did his blockade running and he thought she might find it interesting to see how he had lived while at sea. 

Scarlett walked with Rhett aboard his ship, _SS Valiant_ , and couldn't help but be impressed with what she saw. She knew he had a ship, but hadn't given it much thought. Now he had four and he had made mention of acquiring a fifth. She wondered if they were all as nice as the _Valiant_ was though she somehow imagined they were. 

He gave a well-guided tour starting at the bottom, which was the hold and also the sailors quarters. The second deck held the officer's quarters, the galley, the arms storage, the captain's quarters in the stern, and additional storage. The top deck had the masts, two masts with a foremast, and square-rigging. The forecastle was where the wheel was and all other navigational things, which Rhett briefly tried to explain to her to no avail. The forecastle was elevated from the main deck. The aft housed the stairs to get below and was also raised, providing the captain with relatively spacious accommodations and a meeting room. 

She had to admit to being impressed. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but for some reason this wasn't it. Seeing the cannons and the weapons aboard ship made the realization come to her fully of how dangerous what Rhett did during the war had been. She hadn't given it much thought until now. 

Rhett left Scarlett to explore for a little while he checked on some paperwork Henry had left aboard. They had made good time on this last trip, which meant they would be able to get out of port and get another shipment of goods up north before the harsh elements of winter were in full force. Rhett scrawled a quick note to Henry telling him if they timed it right they could not only make it home for Christmas but everyone would have a nice sum of money to spend on gifts for their families. He found Scarlett in the captain's cabin and chuckled lightly. "You know, you could be accused of spying entering a captain's cabin without permission." 

Scarlett turned to him surprised. She hadn't even heard him come upon her, so engrossed had she been in the cabin. The bunk, the massive desk that took up most of the room, the trunk, the wash basin, and the table and chairs. She imagined that these were all things Rhett had touched and used at one time. She had never thought about what weeks at sea had meant until now. "This is where you slept, worked and ate when you were at sea all those months." It was more a statement than a question. 

"Indeed. This was my home at sea." 

He sat at the desk, the chair was new but the desk was the one he had used for years. "I penned many a letter to you at this desk, Scarlett. Most of which ended up at the bottom of the Atlantic. I just never seemed to know what to say. I would receive word of the things happening in Atlanta and near Tara and it bothered me so that I couldn't be there to help you. And my words filled with sentiment about how I wished I could be there to help you seemed so useless when an entire ocean and then some kept me from you." 

Scarlett listened to him with interest. "I never realized, Rhett. I honestly thought you left Atlanta and gave anyone, including me, little thought. Other than that Watling woman." 

"I never had to give Belle much thought, Scarlett. She could survive a hundred wars and I knew when I left Atlanta that she was well taken care of from a business perspective. She has the type of business that it doesn't matter which side you fight on. All men want to drink their woes away and to feel a warm woman against them after they've been in battle with nothing but men for weeks or months. It doesn't matter if they're English or American, Union or Confederate." 

"And you, Rhett, did you seek that out once you had gotten out of the army before coming home to Tara?" 

"What would make you think that, Scarlett? I've told you I went from serving in the army to jail and then from jail to Tara. Manigo can account for my activities and my whereabouts both during and after my release from jail." 

"Yes, but what about in between getting out of the army and going to jail? You were going to Atlanta for some reason, or you would have come to Tara and wouldn't have been caught." 

"I had to claim Apollo, Scarlett, and I had clothes at Belle's. I wasn't about to come home to you filthy and in torn clothes that wouldn't have been worth using even as rags." He looked at her in disbelief. "Are you accusing me of being unfaithful to you, Scarlett?" 

"Yes. No." She shook her head. "I don't know, Rhett." 

"Scarlett, had I known that you were pregnant and that I was going to have to go even months longer than I already had without enjoying your company as my wife the temptation might have been there. But I had no idea you were in the family way so there was no temptation to seek out the comforts of a woman elsewhere. I was full well expecting to come home and spend days or weeks in bed with my wife." He blocked her as she attempted to slap him; he recognized the anger in her eyes. "What the devil? Where is this coming from, woman?" 

Scarlett had no idea where this line of questioning had come from, but for some reason she had to know. And when he had admitted to the possibility of being tempted she grew furious. "You might have been tempted?" She tried to keep her voice from being shrill, but it didn't work. 

She squirmed to get out of his grasp, but he was so much stronger than she was and she knew he wasn't even trying to keep her restrained. "You mean to say that our marriage vows mean so little to you that had you known about my condition you would have sought out the company of that woman because my being with a child that I didn't even want would have inconvenienced you for a few months. What about me, Rhett? What about my inconvenience for the nine months I carried our child, seven of which were spent not knowing if our baby would have a father or not? Not to mention the delivery and the months afterward that I couldn't be away from the house for more than an hour or two because the baby would need to be fed? But you could come and go as you pleased." Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized this argument was futile, that there was no logic to it. 

Rhett's eyes narrowed with her words. "Come and go as I pleased, Scarlett? Have you gone daft? Has someone taken over your body and not told me about it? Other than the few days I've taken to visit my mills in Marietta and Savannah and this trip I took to London I have never been away from Tara. When have I ever come and gone as I pleased? And I never said that I would have sought out the company of another woman. I said had I known of your condition the temptation might have indeed been there. Would you rather I lie? All right, I'll stand here and tell you that I would never have dreamed of seeking out the comfort of another woman knowing that after seven months of suffering without you I'd have to go another four or five months. Or even longer if you had decided to punish me for getting you with child. Do you realize how many times I came so close to saying to hell with your condition and taking you anyway? I had to exercise every amount of self-control I could muster just to sleep with you every night. I told you a long time ago I can take anything you dish out to me but a lie, and I'm no hypocrite." 

"Take your hands off me, Rhett." She felt his hold on her wrists loosen though he didn't release them entirely. 

"I'll tell you this much, Scarlett O'Hara Butler, if you'd listen to me without opening your mouth to interrupt me. I never in my life dreamed myself capable of remaining faithful to a woman. That was one of the reasons I swore to never marry. I lived my life not caring whom I hurt or what I did to hurt them. I never took the time to look behind me at what I'd left in my path. I've stolen, killed, fought, boozed it up, gambled, womanized and every other sin imaginable and I never once thought of changing my ways. Until I asked you to marry me. The day I asked you to be my wife was the day I knew I had to stop the womanizing, the rest wasn't going to hurt you. I knew it made my skin crawl thinking about you with another man and I'm not a hypocrite. I couldn't stand there and expect you to remain chaste and virtuous if I was out there chasing any skirt I could get my hands on. I won't stand here and deny that since I've known you there haven't been other women, but since the day I asked you to marry me there has been no other." He released her hands completely, the suddenness of it almost causing her to fall to the floor. He stormed out of the cabin and made his way to the forecastle to look out over the water from one of his favorite vantage points. 

Scarlett went to the cabin's bunk and sat. She had no idea why Rhett's revelations had startled her so, but they had. She had really never given it much thought, his remaining faithful. She supposed she had never brought it up before because she assumed that was part of being a man, and if gentlemen were unfaithful surely Rhett would be too. But just like a lot of other aspects of Rhett that remained a mystery to her, she had sorely misjudged him. 

She knew how difficult it had been for him when she was carrying Geraldine. She saw it in his eyes the moment she first saw him that while excited at the prospect of a baby his plans of being reunited had been thwarted, at least for a few months. But she honestly had believed those few months had been good for them. It gave them a chance to get to know one another as husband and wife living in the same house without the complications of lovemaking. And lovemaking could complicate things Scarlett knew this. 

She stood from the bed and started to leave the cabin when a picture caught her eye. It looked like a drawing of some sort tucked away behind the captain's, Henry she thought she remembered Rhett saying his name was, coat on the door. She knew she had no right to be nosy, but curiosity got the best of her and she looked. She gasped aloud when she saw a picture of herself on the paper. It wasn't her exactly but there was no denying it was she. 

She was dressed in a green riding habit; the shade of green Rhett loved so much for her to wear, with a matching bonnet and crisp white gloves. And she was sitting sidesaddle on Jasmine, holding the reins in her gloved hands. In the background she could see their tree at Tara. The picture was so detailed, so vivid, and so real. It was as if the artist had been there, but Rhett had never seen Scarlett actually riding Jasmine so she had no idea how or when he could have had the picture done. She brought the back of her hand to her mouth as she moved the coat further to see the artist's signature in the lower right hand corner and her eyes fixated on the R.K.B., Spring 1862 that was in that spot. 

Rhett had drawn the picture during his extended time away from Atlanta and her. She had no idea that Rhett even knew how to draw, let alone as well as this. It wasn't anything that would sell at a store, but it wasn't anything to hide on the back of a door either. 

Why hadn't he brought it home she wondered. And then she realized he probably had no intentions of her ever seeing it. It was his vision of her, a picture he had stored in his mind that he had transferred to paper and it was meant for no one's eyes but his own. And now Henry's. She wondered if Henry knew she and the woman in the picture were one in the same. She had never met Henry so the only way he would know is if Rhett had told him. Somehow the thought that Henry thought Rhett drew pictures of women other than her didn't sit well with her. She hoped he knew. 

Suddenly she felt stupid and foolish. She left the cabin and started to mount the stairs to apologize, but Rhett looked so angry still that she didn't want to disturb him. "I'll return to your parent's house, Rhett. Don't forget you have to pack yet tonight." When he said nothing, she left quietly not wanting to push the matter any further. She would have the entire trip home to apologize to him. Before leaving the ship, though, she stopped to take one more look at her drawing, his drawing, whoever's drawing it was. How could someone who claimed to feel so little for her draw something so vivid and real? She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Rhett come down from above and enter the room. 

"I thought you'd gone back to the house." He wasn't necessarily annoyed, but he had assumed she'd left and was looking forward to some time alone aboard his ship. He wanted to spend some time going through Henry's books. He was a bit more paternal about the _Valiant_ than with his other ships; this was his baby. The one that had started Rhett's run of good luck many years ago. 

He saw what she had been looking at but said nothing. He remembered the first time Henry had seen the drawing; he had made all sorts of obscene comments about the woman in Rhett's picture. Comments that Rhett couldn't deny having thought himself. 

He would like to draw that picture again now that he was familiar with what lay underneath Scarlett's layers of clothes. Henry was quick to be quiet when he heard Rhett talk about Scarlett. It's easy to tell when a seaman talks about a woman if she's a harlot or a lady and Rhett had made it abundantly clear that Scarlett was a lady Rhett held in high regard. 

"I did. I mean I had planned to." She wasn't sure what she meant. She wanted to know how it was he was able to draw her so well. She also wanted to know if other women saw that picture. He had claimed to be faithful to her only since they had become betrothed, this picture was drawn well before then. And surely Henry wouldn't have hung it where it was, so it had to have already been there. It was flattering and unsettling at the same time to know he had thought so much of her as to put her face on paper. Perhaps he had planned on giving it to her, which would explain Jasmine being in the picture since he had drawn it shortly after the horse had died. 

Rhett stood quietly watching Scarlett. He wondered what thoughts were going through her mind and he knew full well that her mind was working diligently. He could tell by the look in her eye and the way that she bit her lower lip slightly. It was a habit that perhaps others wouldn't catch onto, but Rhett had had occasion to watch Scarlett even without her aware of it for over five years now and he was well aware of her nervous habits. 

Scarlett felt Rhett's eyes on her and realized he wasn't going to offer her any information. When she looked in his direction he had taken a seat at the desk and was looking through a ledger. "I'll send the carriage back for you." She turned swiftly and left the cabin, the crisp rustling of her skirts and the slight scent of lavender signaling her departure. 

Rhett spent the rest of the afternoon onboard, leaving when the sun started to set but instead of going home to his parents and Scarlett he found himself in front of Constance's house. He remembered her saying her father was ill, he wondered just how ill the old man really was. He brushed off his suit jacket as he waited for the door to be answered. He smiled genuinely with a slight tip of his hat when Constance herself answered the door. "Good evening, Miss Miller. I'm not interrupting dinner am I?" 

Constance was surprised to say the least to find Rhett at her door and at such an hour. She wasn't dressed for company, dressed in a simple white cotton frock with light pink flowers. "Of course not, Rhett. Father takes his dinner in his room alone and I don't find myself with an appetite until a little later in the evening. Won't you come in?" She stepped aside allowing him to enter as she led him to the parlor and offered him a drink. 

He took the offered brandy and sat in a chair not exactly sure why he was there. "How is your father? You didn't mention his status at the ball the other night." 

"He's doing all right, Rhett." She smoothed out her skirts as she sat in a chair nearby. "I trust you didn't come here to talk about my father. Surely there are more exciting topics of conversation to engage in." She raised her eyes slightly to look at him. He looked pained; his eyes looked cold and distant. "Problems at home perhaps?" 

"Is it that obvious?" He looked from the amber brown of the brandy to her as she knelt before him and placed her hands on his knees and removed the glass from his hand setting it on the table beside them. 

Constance had no idea why Rhett had chosen her but she wasn't about to let the opportunity pass her by. She ran her hands along the front of his shirt as she reached up to kiss him, removing his stickpin and loosening his cravat at the same time. She was a little surprised when he didn't kiss her back, but she dismissed it and kissed his neck as she started to unbutton his shirt. 

He removed her hands from his shirt his eyes clouded with indecision as his strong hands held her at bay. "Constance, this isn't why I came here." 

"I know it's not, but I'm still offering. No strings attached." 

He laughed lightly at those words. Women always said that, but there were always strings. And for Constance the strings would be the knowledge that he had not been able to remain faithful to his wife. Scarlett would see this woman again and Constance would feel like she had an edge. "No, Constance, I sought you out as a friend, nothing more. If I've misled you in any way I apologize." 

She pulled her hands from his grasp as if burned. "You didn't mislead me, Rhett. I just figured that's why you came here. You are going back to Atlanta tomorrow, aren't you? Why else would you come here instead of being with your family?" 

"I don't know. Maybe it was my warped way of reassuring myself I've made the right decisions." He stood, pulling her up with him as he straightened his shirt and cravat and then kissed her on the cheek politely. "Good night, Constance. I shouldn't be here and I do apologize for my conduct. It wasn't fair to you or Scarlett. Greet your father for me, please." He left; indecisively standing by the carriage for a moment before making what he felt was the right decision and returned home. 


	22. Chapter 22

  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
Word Count: 6,198

Scarlett and Geraldine managed to go into town without a chaperone the following day. She had some dresses to pick up for Geraldine at Mrs. Talbot's that the woman had been unable to finish until now. It was the first moment she'd been alone with her daughter since they'd left for Charleston and she had to admit to enjoying it. 

Scarlett was in a fitting room with Geraldine making sure the dresses, nightgowns, and bonnets fit when she heard women come into the area she was in talking. It was obvious from their hushed tones they were trying to be discreet and Scarlett was about to let them know she was there when she heard Rhett's name mentioned. She bid Geraldine keep quiet as she worked the buttons on the new winter coat she would be wearing this year as she tried to pay attention to what the women were saying. 

Constance had come into Mrs. Talbot's to have the dress she had worn to the ball the night before let out a little bit. It had been a touch too constricting and for the ball it was fine, but she couldn't wear it to a dinner such as it was. Her friend Meredith was with her and they walked to the back room so that Meredith could help Constance into the dress. 

She mentioned to Meredith Rhett's late afternoon visit, Meredith was aware of Constance's past relationship with Rhett and inquired as to whether those were Rhett's intentions last night. Meredith wouldn't have blamed him; she had gone on to say, after the way his wife had danced with every man but him at the ball. 

Meredith had never cared for Rhett overmuch, but certainly felt he deserved better than a woman who treated him so poorly in front of his own people. Constance lowered her voice as she assured Meredith that was not what Rhett had come there for. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she admitted that she had tried to kiss him and Rhett had rebuked her. He and Scarlett apparently hadn't gotten along after the ball and he had wanted to talk. 

Constance had to admit to being a little baffled that he had left, she had to admit that being Rhett's mistress had its appeal. The women giggled lightly as Constance finished by saying that she thought Rhett must really care for the girl; he had never turned her away before now. And not wanting to attribute the rejection to her personally, it had to be because of Scarlett. 

Scarlett sat in silent disbelief hoping that Geraldine wouldn't make a sound until the two women had left. Rhett had often commented about eavesdropping being a valuable tool, but she didn't really enjoy overhearing the fact that her husband had called on another woman. Especially a woman that he had had more than a casual relationship with. 

Scarlett took her time with Geraldine's clothes, heard Mrs. Talbot tend to the women as they came back in to the back area and then as they left. She just hoped Mrs. Talbot hadn't mentioned to the women she was here. How embarrassing that would be if they had known she was back here. After a few hours she returned to Rhett's parents home and after leaving Geraldine with Eleanor feigned a headache and went up to bed. 

Changing out of her clothes and into a nightgown, she lay down in bed. Her mind was whirling. Her first instinct was to confront Rhett. To tell him what she had overheard and to tell him that she didn't appreciate his calling on prior mistresses. Even if it was just to talk to her, the last person Scarlett needed thinking her marriage had a chink in the armor was that woman. 

He had other friends he could talk to, men friends. But why should he need to tell anyone their business anyway? The more she thought, the madder she got but she didn't know how to approach him. If she told him, he'd think she was jealous or would get upset with him for listening to the women's conversation to begin with. She had done everything she could to make it so that Rhett didn't feel the need to seek comforts elsewhere and while she understood that was the way of men she wanted to believe that he wouldn't have married her if he wanted to continue living his life that way. 

Rhett grew concerned when he came home and his mother told him Scarlett had come home from Mrs. Talbot's and gone straight to bed complaining of a headache. Assuring Geraldine he'd be down as soon as he finished talking to her mother, he made his way up to their chambers. He sat on the edge of the bed, his concern growing when he saw that she was dressed for bed. 

She did not answer him when he spoke. He knew she wasn't sleeping, but decided not to press the issue at the moment. There was no sense antagonizing her and making their trip home tomorrow miserable. He spent the evening with his parents and Geraldine, Rhett was pleased his father gave Geraldine his word that they would visit her at Tara soon. He didn't really care about his own relationship with his father, but felt that Geraldine had the right to know the only two grandparents she had. 

The three of them arrived at Tara. Rhett and Scarlett were both pleased to be home and to see that Tara was still standing. It was a fear that they both shared even though neither spoke of it. Rhett had every confidence in Will and Big Sam, but knew that Suellen might be likely to do something foolish in Scarlett's absence. 

The next month passed with Rhett and the men tending to the corn crop and seeing to the winter wheat and peanuts being planted. Rhett grew concerned at Scarlett's withdrawal from him. He had no idea what had happened to cause it and whenever he brought up the subject she dismissed him claiming she was fine. Rhett knew this not to be the case, and just hoped that with time she would seek him out to talk about whatever it was that obviously played heavily on her mind. 

Geraldine seemed to sense her mother's mood as well and spent even more time with Rhett than she normally did. She didn't like her mommy when she was angry. She was never mean to her, but she wasn't as nice all the time either. And she didn't play with her and her dolls like she did when she was happy. So, Geraldine opted to toddle after her father or the dogs, all three of whom were all too happy to play with her and her dolls. Though the dolls always ended up wet with dog drool when they were done carrying them around. 

October turned into November and Scarlett still couldn't get the thought out of her mind that Rhett had somehow betrayed her. She watched one morning as their daughter stretched her arms up for Rhett to pick her up and take her on his morning ride on Apollo. Scarlett asked Rhett if he would hitch up the carriage for her, she and Mammy were going to go into town. 

An hour later, she went out the front door to find Daphne hitched up to the carriage waiting for Scarlett. It was at times like this she regretted distancing herself from Rhett; she knew he was aware of her current mood. Yet he continued doing kind things for her and she did nothing to reciprocate, had stopped saying thank you or even acknowledging these deeds. 

She arrived in town shortly after one in the afternoon and after finishing her errands decided to call on Ashley. Maybe she could talk to him about what was troubling her and things would be better again between her and Rhett. Being told by Pitty that Ashley was at work at the mill Scarlett made her excuses and left. 

She hadn't really planned on seeing Ashley and since she was here now she was glad that she had worn her blue velvet frock with the matching hat and her new white muff. She always liked to look nice when she saw Ashley and she had a whole closet full of frocks he had never seen her wear now. When she told Ashley she wished to speak with him about a private matter, he took her out of the office and for a walk through the mill. 

Ashley was pleasantly surprised at Scarlett's visit, and told her instantly how beautiful she looked. He knew Scarlett enjoyed hearing those things, and it was very true. It was obvious Rhett was generous with her and allowed her the luxury of the clothes she so desired. Ashley couldn't help but shake his head as he thought of this. For once he found himself glad that it was Rhett married to Scarlett and not himself. After their small talk and pleasantries, he led her outside. He needed to tour the progress of the workers anyway and they would be afforded more privacy out there. 

Scarlett was surprised at what a good listener Ashley was. She told him what she had overheard at Mrs. Talbot's. Told him how much it had upset her to think that Rhett had sought out the company of another woman regardless of the reason. She was happy with him she assured Ashley, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. He was good to her, never hurt her. But, she admitted, when she married him she had never been outside of Atlanta with him. She never gave thought to his having had a life before her and it was just a little overwhelming to have it all thrown at her at one time. They had returned to his office by now and Scarlett began to cry suddenly, she had no idea why. 

Ashley put his arms around her to comfort her, he couldn't bear to see Scarlett cry and he resolved to talk to Rhett about this even if it meant Scarlett hated him for betraying their trust. It was obvious that Scarlett cared about the man, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. And if it were him, he'd certainly want to know why Melanie was upset with him. 

He tilted Scarlett's face by her chin to look at him. He reminded her that she was today doing the same thing that she was upset at Rhett for, seeking advice and a thoughtful ear from a long-time friend who happened to be of the opposite sex. He looked up suddenly as he heard the office door close, but there was no one there. Concerned at who had possibly overheard their conversation he walked across the room, up the few stairs and opened the door, there was no one there. He sighed heavily knowing he had closed the door when they had come in. Maybe it hadn't latched properly and the wind blew it shut. Noticing Mammy getting into the carriage he realized it must have been her checking on Scarlett. 

Scarlett wiped her eyes dry while Ashley went to the door, collecting her thoughts. He was right of course; she had no one she could talk to about Rhett other than Ashley. Ashley knew the way her mind worked and would never get offended by something she said. He'd think her foolish or simple or silly, but he would never be offended. Of that she was guaranteed. After a few minutes she left, kissing Ashley's cheek politely thanking him for listening and providing her a shoulder to cry on when she needed it. 

Rhett had been going to visit Ashley to check on the status of the mill since his absence and was surprised to see his carriage there. As he dismounted his horse, however, he realized he wasn't overly surprised after all. Mammy sat in the carriage and it was obvious that Scarlett had been shopping. He opened the door and was about to speak when he witnessed Ashley embracing Scarlett very much in the position to kiss her. 

He said nothing; turned around and left telling Mammy not to mention to Scarlett he had been there. He couldn't be sure that Mammy would keep her silence, but he felt relatively comfortable she would. 

She had grown to like Rhett and in some ways Rhett felt Mammy was more loyal to him than she was to Scarlett anymore. Damn, he cursed himself as he rode to Belle's and tethered Apollo off. For the first time since he'd been married he did not care that he left him where the whole damned town could see him. He talked to Belle briefly then went up to spend some time with Robert. He hadn't seen the boy since before he'd left for Charleston, more than three months ago. His birthday was coming up; he was going to be seven this year. 

After spending an hour with Robert he returned downstairs and stopped to visit with Belle in her office. She was in a foul mood and he should have known to just leave and not bother talking to her when they were both in bad moods. But he didn't. She put him on the defensive right away when she brought up Robert needing new clothes. Rhett assured her he would make arrangements with the local tailor for Belle to take him to get fitted for new clothes. 

"Why don't you take him, Rhett?" 

"You know full well I can't do that, Belle. It's bad enough people suspect you're my mistress and that he's our child, if they saw him with me that would just fuel the gossips." 

"Well, I think it's about time you stood up and claimed him. You're married now, who cares what anyone says. Or are you worried that Scarlett will leave you if she finds out I've borne you a child?" 

"Leave Scarlett out of this, she has nothing to do with Robert. Just as you have nothing to do with Geraldine." 

"Ah, but Robert has something to do with Geraldine, Rhett. He's her brother by way of the same father." Belle was tired of this game that Rhett played. He was entitled to a respectable life, to pretend he'd reformed, to carry on in Atlanta as if he had no baggage before he married Scarlett. Yet, Belle was doomed forever to the reputation she obtained even though she chose her line of work because she had little choice. Rhett could have chosen any of a dozen career paths. 

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Belle." 

"Well, I'm having it with you. You either take Robert to get fitted for his new clothes or you might just find me and Robert appearing on the porch steps of your precious plantation." 

Rhett smirked slightly as he lit a cigarette. "Are you threatening me, Belle?" 

"Just stating a fact, Rhett. The boy deserves to know who you are." 

Rhett stood, dropping the match in the ashtray on Belle's desk and sat on the edge of her desk. He narrowed his eyes to look at her his voice was calm when he spoke but there was no hint of amusement. 

"Maybe I should talk to my lawyer about my getting custody of the boy. I'm on record as his guardian. I could always say that I don't think it's fitting he's being raised in a whorehouse. I certainly have more resources open to me than you do. You wouldn't even be able to get him into a decent school without my name being on his paperwork. I don't think you want to get into a duel with me, Belle. I've been in quite a few and I'm still standing here unharmed, the same cannot be said for my opponents. And don't think I wouldn't do it. He's not a bargaining chip; he's your son. Either treat him accordingly or so help me God I'll take him from you so fast it will make your head spin. And don't think I won't do it, I don't say things I don't mean." 

Belle leaned back in her chair, quite honestly startled. She never thought Rhett would make such a threat, and the fact that he had was disturbing. He was right, she had money of course. But who was going to represent her in a child custody case? And what judge would award her custody over Rhett, who on paper was a legitimate businessman. She stood and walked to the door. 

"I don't think you need to come back here until his birthday, Rhett. If you're going to come in here as a customer, that's one thing. But I don't wish to speak with you right now." 

He stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray and stood from her desk, bowing sarcastically. "Farewell then, Mrs. Watling. Your wish is my command." 

He left Belle's and returned to Tara his mood worse than it had been when he walked in there. Scarlett and Mammy were home and by the look Mammy gave him he was somewhat reassured she had not said anything to Scarlett. He sat through dinner amazed at the sudden transference in Scarlett's attitude. 

Just last night at dinner she barely said more than two words to anyone; today she was full of conversation. She even had the audacity to mention she had visited Ashley and mentioned how busy the mill looked to be. Rhett laughed slightly at that meeting Scarlett's questioning gaze with an unreadable gaze of his own. After dinner he spent the rest of the evening in the back parlor reading to Geraldine and playing with her and her wooden train set. Ever since their train rides to and from Charleston trains had fascinated her. 

He joined Scarlett in bed after putting Geraldine to bed. He had no intentions of initiating lovemaking with her on this night, but he had to wonder if her good mood at dinner would transfer to a good mood in their bed. 

Along with her cold mood since their return from Charleston she had been unresponsive and cold to him in their bed as well. She had refused on more than one occasion to sit astride him, though he was quite confident she had found it enjoyable in the past. He had eventually stopped worrying about it and though he tried to please her he allowed her to treat it like the duty she seemed to suddenly think it had become. He was pleasantly surprised when she was indeed responsive to him, returning his kisses and caresses as though she felt something. 

He lay in bed with Scarlett the following morning suddenly wondering if Ashley was once again sharing their bed, and it was with this thought that he realized he couldn't live like that again. He refused to share his wife with another man, and from what he saw yesterday Ashley was finally willing to reciprocate. Maybe their time apart had made him realize what he had been missing. 

Rhett didn't know, but he wasn't going to do it. He bathed, shaved and dressed going down for breakfast when he was ready to face the day. He spent the morning speaking with Will and Big Sam ensuring that if he were to be gone for a few months again everything was under control. 

He returned to the house at lunch and then took Apollo into town to make his arrangements. Returning to Tara after dinnertime, he instructed Mammy to see that Geraldine's clothes were packed and went upstairs to pack his own things after telling Manigo to pack his things as well. He wasn't going to leave his man here, not when he didn't know if he was going to return. 

Scarlett went up to their room and watched for a few minutes quietly as Rhett packed. "Where are you going?" 

"I haven't quite decided yet. We're going to Savannah and then maybe London." 

"London? You're taking my daughter to London without even telling me about it." 

"She's my daughter, too, Scarlett. And I'll take her where I damned well please. I certainly don't need your permission to do so. Just remember, I very rarely exercise my rights as a husband, but on this I will. You will not stop me from taking her anyplace." 

Scarlett got up and looked out the window. He was leaving her; she realized that's what he was doing even if he wasn't spelling it out. Just when she had talked to Ashley and resolved to make things right again. 

She sighed; she had apparently made that decision too late. But then her thoughts went to last night, why had he made love to her if he was leaving? That made no sense, but this was Rhett and she knew he wouldn't need emotion as part of the process of lovemaking. 

"You're leaving me? If that's what you're doing be man enough to tell me that's what you're doing. Don't take our daughter and tell me you're going away. Obviously if that was the case you'd bring me too." 

He folded a shirt thinking about what she had just said. He really hadn't allowed himself to think about what it was exactly he was doing. "You're very perceptive, Scarlett. I'm leaving." Why was it so difficult for him to say those words? He should be relieved he was getting out before she made a complete fool out of him. But instead he found his gut tightening in response to his saying it out loud. 

"Just like that?" 

"Yes, just like that." He closed his suitcases and set them out in the hallway with Geraldine's luggage for Pork and Manigo to load. He returned to the room, took a look around and informed Scarlett he would be staying in one of the guestrooms that night. 

Scarlett wanted to ask him why. Wanted to tell him she was sorry, but she didn't want to appear as if she was begging. And obviously whatever his thinking process was, he'd just think she was making excuses anyway. What had she done? 

They were going to lose Tara. Everything she had worked so hard for was going to be lost just like that. She could never come up with the tax money on her own, the crops were profitable but not nearly that profitable with only four field hands. And how would she pay them? Feed them? God's nightgown, her worst fears were going to come true all because she had been too proud to tell him what she had overheard at Mrs. Talbot's. 

Realizing there was little else to say she left the room and went downstairs to talk to Mammy. She had no idea why, but she needed to be hugged and held while she cried. Mammy was the closest thing she had to a mother anymore. 

She told Mammy everything that had happened the last few weeks and that Rhett was now leaving her because of how she acted. Scarlett cried until she didn't have any tears left and nodded when Mammy told her she was going to make her some tea. She returned a few minutes later and Scarlett gratefully drank the tea tasting the whiskey in it, but saying nothing knowing Mammy's reasons. 

Mammy had made it a point over the years not to get involved with her employers' personal lives. She made it her business to be involved in Miss Ellen's life and the three O'Hara girls' lives because that was her job as their mammy. But after seeing Rhett leave Ashley's office in such a rush that afternoon and having Scarlett come to her crying telling her Rhett was leaving she knew it was time for her to interfere. 

She found Manigo and explained to him that he was to go find Mr. Ashley and tell him to be at that train depot before Rhett got on the train. Manigo left without hesitation, he had no great fondness for traveling to London. She returned to Scarlett and tucked her into bed just like she had when Scarlett was a little girl hoping that she had not done the wrong thing and upset Rhett. She loved that daughter of theirs and if her interference caused the two of them never to return to Tara, Mammy would never forgive herself. 

The next morning, Rhett, Geraldine and Manigo left for town before the rest of Tara had woken up. They arrived at the train station where Manigo unloaded their luggage in a very distracted manner. Rhett had never seen Manigo appear to have his mind on other things and was about to ask the man what was wrong when he heard someone approach from behind. 

He turned to look into the eyes of Ashley Wilkes. He looked to Manigo who simply shrugged innocently and returned his attention to their luggage while Rhett greeted Ashley. "What can I do for you this morning, Mr. Wilkes?" 

"Your man asked me to be here this morning. Apparently Mammy requested my presence and I know Mammy wouldn't stick her neck out if she didn't think it was warranted." Ashley stuffed his hands in his front pockets a little nervous about where this conversation was going. "I understand you were at the mill yesterday." 

He breathed out sharply as he waited for Rhett to respond. He had agonized over this conversation all night while he lay awake in bed. If Rhett had thought Ashley had done something dishonorable surely the man would have shot him. But instead he was leaving Scarlett and taking their child with him he realized when he saw the young girl staring wide-eyed at her daddy. 

"Yes, I was there, Mr. Wilkes. My problem is not with you and I don't know that this is any of your business. Shouldn't you be relieved?" 

"Ah, but it is, Mr. Butler. Your wife sought me out for advice. She was upset over a conversation she had overheard in Charleston between a young lady you had apparently been familiar with at some point in time. Apparently this young lady, I'm sorry I don't believe Scarlett mentioned her name if she did I don't recall it. But anyway, apparently the woman made mention of the fact you sought out her company one evening and Scarlett was a little put out by that. She knows that nothing happened between you and this woman - that wasn't her concern. Her concern was she felt somehow betrayed I think that you had chosen to speak with someone you had been intimate with previously about problems you were having with her." 

Ashley paused, realizing that Rhett was listening intently he continued. "I assume you're the person I heard at my office door yesterday and that Mammy's appearing to get into the carriage was her way of covering for you. And while as a gentleman I'll apologize for handling your wife, as her friend I see no reason why I should have to apologize. She was crying because I pointed out to her that she was in fact doing the same thing you had done and I was simply comforting her. She just needed to talk to someone, Mr. Butler. And once she had her head straight she realized that she had been foolish and I believe she had planned on talking with you about it. At least that was the impression I received from her when she left yesterday. But with Scarlett you can never tell I realize." 

"All right, Mr. Wilkes, assuming all of this is true. Why didn't she tell me this when she saw me packing my bags? Instead she said nothing." 

"Rhett, forgive me for being informal, Mr. Butler, you know Scarlett better than I do by now. You of all people should know her pride would not allow her to make you think she was trying to make an excuse for you to stay. She inherited that Irish pride from her father probably more than any other trait, and while it's usually a positive thing I think in this instance it is not and that's why Mammy sent Manigo to me last night. If you felt the need to go she would let you go. I'm sure she'd spend a fair amount of time trying to figure out how to get you to return without you realizing she wanted you to return, but do you really need to leave and separate Scarlett from her daughter." 

"She told you that she knows I didn't sleep with Constance that night?" 

Ashley nodded slowly. "Yes, Mr. Butler, she admitted that the lady had stated I believe that you had resisted her advances stating you were there to talk and left." 

"But why wouldn't she tell me this? I never saw Scarlett as holding her anger in. I just don't understand why this time she would." 

"It was her first time meeting your family and friends; I think it was a little overwhelming. As she put it she had never been anywhere with you, I don't think she thought about your life before her. And I'm sure that your life in Atlanta constitutes, in her mind, life with her." 

Rhett noticed Manigo had stopped unloading the carriage and was keeping Geraldine entertained. "Put the luggage back in the carriage, Manigo." 

Rhett couldn't help but overhear the heavy sigh of relief that escaped Ashley's lips. "You're not out of the woods yet, Mr. Wilkes. I'm going to have to tell Scarlett why I was leaving her, and I was leaving her because I thought she had somehow taken up her infatuation with you again. And I'm going to have to betray your friendship with her and tell her what you've told me. It might be you who she's angry with later today." Rhett offered his hand to Ashley who took it. 

"That's a chance I'll take to see her happy in the long run, she'll forgive me after a while. Good luck to you both, Mr. Butler." Ashley walked over to Geraldine and tousled her hair before leaving. 

Rhett returned to Tara by mid morning and after leaving Geraldine with a very pleased Mammy went upstairs to find Scarlett. He pulled the covers from on top of her. "Mrs. Butler, do you make it a habit of allowing your husband to leave when you had the weaponry in your arsenal available to you to get him to stay?" 

Scarlett hadn't slept at all that night she had heard as Rhett and Geraldine went downstairs. Had heard as the carriage was driven away. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, which she didn't want Rhett to see. She didn't want him to know she cared that much whether he stayed or left. She didn't turn to face him, but she spoke clearly. "I didn't want you to stay thinking I was making excuses to get you to stay." 

"So you've been acting like you don't give a damned about me for the past six weeks because of something you overheard Constance say. Tell me, if she had lied to her companion and told her we had relations would you still have been upset? Or is it just the fact I went to talk to her about you that upset you so?" 

"Of course that would have upset me, Rhett. But that's what men do, I cringe when I think about it but I understand that's the way of men. Mother told me never to expect a man to remain faithful, but that still doesn't mean I'd like to have it obviously thrown in my face." 

Now Rhett was upset. He sat on the edge of the bed, his head lowered into the upturned palms of his hands. "Let me get this straight. You think I have a mistress or mistresses somewhere? Is that right? What on earth did I ever do to make you think something like that?" 

"Well, the life you led before you married me, Rhett. I just assumed you continued that path just more discreetly. You still go to Belle's." 

"Sure I do, to play cards and drink whiskey now and then. If I were to have a mistress, Scarlett, I certainly wouldn't engage in such activities where anyone from Atlanta could see me. But I don't. I'm sure there are plenty of men who do engage in such behavior, but I vowed to remain faithful to you and though I'm not an overly religious man I do believe in keeping my promises." He looked at her, placing an arm on her shoulder. 

"Please, Scarlett, promise me that the next time something like this happens you won't keep it to yourself. And I admit to being at fault too. I saw you yesterday with Ashley and assumed your good mood at dinner and response to me in our bed was because of him." 

"You what?" Scarlett sat up, forgetting about the appearance of her eyes. "That's why you were leaving me? Because of Ashley? Oh Rhett, I just went there to talk to him." 

Rhett raised his hand applying it gently against her lips. "I know, Scarlett. Apparently Mammy didn't want me to leave and she sent Manigo into town last night to tell Ashley to meet me at the depot. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions either, but just as you did and didn't tell me I should have told you." He chuckled lightly. "Besides it's not acceptable for my wife to have a lover." 

"Rhett, I honestly don't even think of Ashley like that anymore. I realized that especially yesterday. It was so nice to be able to talk to him about you and when he told me that I was doing the same thing with him that you were probably doing with Constance I felt like such a fool. But I still don't like her. She was much too willing to share with her friend. I'd hate to think what would have happened if you had slept with her. The whole town would have known you were unfaithful to me." 

"It won't happen, Scarlett. You saw the picture I drew of you on the ship. I had a lady friend with me onboard for about a month after I had drawn that picture. She refused to share my cabin with me because of that picture." Rhett chuckled lightly. "She overheard me tell one of the men that the drawing didn't do you justice and she said she felt like you were there in the room with us. Of course she had no idea who you were or that you had never been in my bed let alone in my cabin. My point is this; I really didn't mean to talk about another woman. Why on earth would I want someone else when I have you? Before you answer that, let me add to that. When I have the woman who was in my bed with me last night and the woman who was with me in my bed up until the last six weeks. The woman who was in my bed the last six weeks or so I might be tempted. Making love to someone who is just there because it's their duty is not fun at all." 

"Oh Rhett such things you say." She sighed crossing her arms over her chest after pulling the covers back on top of her. "So I assume you're not leaving and that my daughter is somewhere in the house." 

Rhett laughed, "Yes, Mammy was feeding her oatmeal when I came up here to talk to you." An idea occurred to him. "You should write Miss Miller a letter, telling her how you appreciate her being there for your husband in his time of need." He chuckled heartily. "That would be interesting, probably make her quite upset because she'd think I told you." 

"You are bad, Rhett. I don't know that I'd do that, but you're right it does have some appeal." She lay back down on the bed. "I'm going to go back to sleep, I didn't sleep very well last night." 

"Nor did I Scarlett, don't think that my leaving you was easy. But I wasn't about to compete with Ashley for your mind again." He kissed her cheek and smoothed down her hair. "Sleep well, there's nothing you need to get out of bed for today. Just stay and rest. I'll be in later to bring you something to eat." 

Rhett left their room still not completely satisfied things would return to normal, but at least he was still at Tara and not on his way to Savannah. Christmas was approaching in a couple of weeks and his parents had sent a letter stating their intentions of visiting them over Christmas. It would be a houseful at Tara once again this year because the Wilkes' were coming too. 

He went downstairs and after putting Geraldine's bonnet and coat on took her outside with him for their afternoon walk through Tara's land. 


	23. Chapter 23

  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
Word Count: 3,786

**December 1866**

The month before Christmas passed quickly. While things between Rhett and Scarlett improved they both seemed to approach one another with an air of caution that until now hadn't existed. For the first time Rhett found himself truly wishing that there were no Geraldine at the moment. But he was determined to work around it and somehow gain Scarlett's affections. It was with these intentions in mind that he took time the few weeks before Christmas to visit his lumber mills in Marietta and Savannah to make sure all was well and running smoothly before he took an extended leave. 

Rhett was expected home later in the afternoon but Scarlett decided to spend the day in town visiting the stores and the things they had just gotten in in time for Christmas. She had also visited Dr. Meade who confirmed her suspicions that she was pregnant. She wasn't happy about it, but she was happier than she had been when she was pregnant with Geraldine. At least this time she'd know what to expect. Rhett would be here with her and Dr. Meade would not be so busy as he was when she carried Geraldine. 

If Scarlett's estimations were correct, the children would be two years apart. She thought that was a good enough gap and hoped that it would be a boy so that Rhett would be content with the two. Like Geraldine, she didn't know if it was intentional or not. He claimed not to care about children, but Scarlett could tell by the way that he was with Geraldine that he loved them. 

It was with these distracted thoughts that she ran into a woman on the sidewalk outside Rhett's tailor's store. This was to be Scarlett's last stop for the day, she was there to pick up some shirts for Rhett that she had had made for him. "Pardon me I wasn't looking where I was going." Scarlett said with a slight laugh before she actually saw whom she ran into. Her eyes grew wide in recognition. "How do you do, Mrs. Watling?" 

"I'm fine, thank you. I hope you and your family have a nice holiday." Belle was trying to be polite for Robert's sake more than anything. Had she had her choice she would have enjoyed telling Scarlett to drop dead, but she didn't think that would bring Rhett back to her anyway. 

Ironically, Belle thought that it would be Rhett who mourned for Scarlett upon her death more than the other way around. "If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Butler. I need to get back to work." She needed to get Robert away from Scarlett before it was too late. She felt him tugging on her sleeve, but ignored him hoping he wouldn't say anything. 

"Mommy, that lady has the same name as Uncle Rhett." 

Scarlett hadn't even noticed the child standing next to Belle who was now trying to politely tug on his mother's dress to gain her attention. He was a well-dressed boy, obviously Belle made more money than Scarlett gave her credit for assuming this was the tailor that made the boy's clothes. When the boy looked from Belle to Scarlett, Scarlett offered a smile until she saw the boy's face. Her confusion was apparent as she looked from the boy to Belle, he had said Uncle Rhett. The last thing Scarlett remembered was seeing the look of horror on Belle's face. 

Belle watched as recognition clicked and she could almost see the thoughts run through Scarlett's mind. It wasn't hard to figure out what she was thinking. The boy looked just like Rhett and yet he had called him Uncle Rhett not Daddy. She started to make an excuse when Scarlett fainted. 

"Damn," she cursed softly. "Rhett's going to think I did this intentionally somehow." She turned to Robert. "Robert, honey. Go back into the store and tell Mr. Jacobson that Rhett's wife fainted out here and ask him if he'd please get a doctor for us." 

She had no idea what to do she didn't know if Rhett was in town or at their plantation. Her first instinct was to just leave, to leave this woman who had caused her nothing but grief lying on the street. Belle knew that she couldn't do that, it really wasn't Scarlett's fault Rhett fell in love with her. Scarlett probably didn't want him to anymore than Belle had. 

Mr. Jacobson rushed out of his store and picked Scarlett up, bringing her into his store where it was warm before sending his apprentice to get Dr. Meade. He looked from Belle to her son and realized perhaps what had caused Scarlett to faint. "Perhaps, Miss Watling, it would be best if you left before she comes to." 

"I'd thought of that, Mr. Jacobson." Belle smiled wryly. "Believe me I had, but I should stay." 

Mr. Jacobson nodded as Belle explained to Robert that Scarlett was Rhett's wife. When Dr. Meade showed up, he looked at Belle and frowned. "Miss Watling, I usually hold my tongue but if you've done something to cause her to lose her baby you won't hear the end of it." He frowned further when he realized what he had said, more for the fact that Rhett more than likely didn't know yet than because he had spoken of her condition. 

"Dr. Meade I assure you I've done nothing. I simply walked out of Mr. Jacobson's store and she ran into us. I've stayed simply to make sure she's all right. I had no idea of her condition, but she did faint in front of me. I had no idea she was so delicate." 

Belle smiled somewhat knowing full well that Scarlett didn't have a delicate bone in her body, wondering why she was in any hurry to come to Rhett's aid. She should just leave and let him clean up his own mess. 

"Well then, Miss Watling, why don't you make yourself useful and meet the train Mrs. Butler mentioned her husband was coming in on this afternoon and bring him here. That's the best way I can think of for you to help her right now." It was unintentional, but the words Mrs. Butler and her husband had been emphasized. 

Belle nodded, and couldn't say no when she saw the look of excitement on Robert's face. So she went and waited for Rhett's train to arrive. When it had arrived and Belle saw him get off the train she couldn't recall a worse feeling than what she felt at that moment having to restrain her son from running up to greet his father. Instead, she walked calmly up to him and explained to him what happened and that Dr. Meade had asked her to send for him. 

"I had no idea she was pregnant, Rhett. I'm sorry." 

"She's what?" Rhett stared at her wondering how on earth Belle would know she was pregnant before he did. She couldn't be that far along for Belle to notice it. Rhett had seen her without clothes on just two weeks ago and certainly hadn't noticed the effects of pregnancy. 

Belle didn't know what to say. "I just assumed you knew. The way Dr. Meade spoke so plainly about it, I figured it was common knowledge." Realization dawned on her. "She must have just found out today, Rhett. Dr. Meade knew your train was coming in this afternoon. Scarlett must have seen him today." Though she felt bad and noted the worried look in his eyes she was pleased to note that Rhett had picked up Robert and after tugging gently on his cap asked him if he was ready for his birthday. 

"It's all right, Belle, I won't tell her you told me. I guess that messes up my plans. Not to mention my marriage could be ruined. Damn it, Belle." 

"Don't turn this into my fault, Rhett. How could I possibly know she was going to go there today? I was there to bring Robert's jacket in to get the sleeves shortened before his party." 

"Well, you can just go on home and let me handle this." He tugged on Robert's hat once more and walked with Belle briefly until they went their separate ways, Rhett towards the tailor and Belle towards her bar. 

Scarlett was sitting on a chair apologizing when Rhett came in, and he was grateful that he had not walked any further with Belle than he had. He smiled slightly, acting as if he knew nothing was awry or about her condition. "Mrs. Butler, I understand you were trying to make me a widower this afternoon. Surely you have something better to do two days before Christmas." 

Scarlett wasn't amused on top of being embarrassed. "Just take me home, Rhett," she spat. She turned to Dr. Meade and Mr. Jacobson thanking them both for their help. Taking Rhett's arm she led him to where Manigo waited with the coach. She glared at him, not even knowing where to begin. 

Rhett couldn't help but be amused; though he tried to hide the fact. His efforts at conversation went nowhere so he let her stew and told her of his visits to the mills. 

When they had turned onto the road that led to Tara, Scarlett looked at him finally. "Were you ever going to tell me you had a son?" 

"Is that what she told you? That he's mine?" 

"God's nightgown, Rhett. She didn't need to tell me. All I had to do was look into his eyes and see it, just as I'm sure everyone else in Atlanta knows. I can't believe I didn't hear about him years ago." She tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know which was worse, the fact that he had a child or who the child's mother was. "How could you, Rhett? Don't you think I had the right to know?" 

"No." 

She stared at him wide eyed. "What?" 

"You heard me, no. It's none of your business what I did before we married. I'm not a saint and you never asked me about children." 

"But what about our children? What if we were to have a son one day? He won't be your heir." 

"Nonsense. I have never claimed him as mine. He knows me as his uncle, Belle's friend. I'm his legal guardian, which is the only thing on paper identifying his having any association with me. As far as I'm concerned, Geraldine is my first child. I'd never turn my back on the boy, Scarlett, but there's no guarantee he's mine. I admit the resemblance is uncanny, and that's the only reason I've accepted any responsibility at all." 

"You mean he doesn't know who you are?" Scarlett's brow furrowed slightly, she wasn't sure if she liked that idea either. It didn't seem like Rhett to run away from something, but at the same time he had a point. Given Belle's occupation, how could he be sure? "That still doesn't make it right you didn't tell me about him. And you wonder why I worry about you going to see her." 

"That's right, Scarlett, every time I go to see her we end up in bed together. Is that what you want to hear? If she weren't a whore I would have married her. She provided me a son where you provided me a daughter so I'm going to run off with her one day. What? What is it you want me to tell you? And why in the hell did you wait until we were fifteen minutes from home to initiate this conversation? We're not going inside until we're done talking about this. I'm not going to have all of Tara know my business." 

He got out of the coach, letting Scarlett get down of her own accord since she brushed by him without even looking at his hand. He thought for a minute she was going to go into the house, but was pleased to see her walk around to the back of the house. He followed and met her at the benches by the pond. 

"And what is it you expect from me, Rhett? I find out today after knowing you for over five years that you have a son. A child that you had before you even met me mind you. And this is supposed to please me? I suppose if you had your way we'd go upstairs right now after being apart for two weeks and make love. But I'm afraid that's not going to happen today and it will not happen for quite some time. I don't want you to share my bed with me either." 

Rhett sighed heavily. "You realize, Scarlett, I have grounds for divorce with that statement. You're not performing your wifely duties and in turn denying me my right to sire heirs." 

"Well, see there, you don't have anything to worry about because I'm already breeding for you like a good mare should." She looked at him, her green eyes cold. 

"That is not what I said nor have I ever treated you that way, Scarlett. Believe me Scarlett, if I wanted to treat you that way you'd be on our third child already not our second. I didn't marry you to breed with you, though I've never heard you complain too much about the process that gets you in this position." 

She stood and instinctively slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you, Rhett Butler. Of all the low down, caddish things for you to say." She turned on her heels and started to walk away. "I will have Manigo put your things in the spare room." 

"There you go, Scarlett. Why don't you announce to Suellen and all the rest of Tara that we've had an argument? Why don't you just go right on in there and tell them I have a son and be done with it? If you don't want me to sleep in the same bed as you, so be it. I'll sleep in Geraldine's room and you can just tell everyone I went in there when she woke up during the night and fell asleep or whatever you want to tell them. Why the hell am I thinking of a way around telling your family that you've turned your husband out of your bed?" 

He stood and walked to her, taking hold of her arm. "My things will not be moved out of the room and I will continue to get ready for bed as I normally do every night. You don't like it, make yourself scarce. Though there are some aspects of your wifely duties that I will still require, unless you want your sister seeing me without my trousers and shirt on." He smirked slightly. "Such things you think, Mrs. Butler. That's not at all what I was suggesting. I was referring to your capable nursing hands." 

She managed to get her arm from his grasp, knowing that she was able to only because he allowed her to. "I wouldn't let Suellen do that anyway, Rhett. She'd probably kill you instead of heal you. I'm going inside now do as you please with your sleeping arrangements. Your parents sent a telegram; they're unable to come for Christmas. Apparently your father has taken ill so it will just be Melanie and Ashley for the day. I think I can pretend for a day that there's nothing wrong." 

"Don't bother. If my father is ill, Geraldine and I will leave tomorrow to visit him. And don't argue with me about taking her. I'm taking her and that's all there is to it." 

Scarlett opened her mouth to argue, but then a thought occurred to her. Surely if he had Geraldine with him he would be far less likely to give into the temptations that Miss Miller might offer. And while she had no desire to have him touch her right now, she didn't want him running to another woman either. She nodded her head in acceptance. "Very well, she can open her presents when you get home then." 

Rhett and Geraldine arrived in Charleston the day before Christmas, Rhett knew his mother sensed there was more to his visit then simply concern about his father's condition. It was just a mild case of influenza she assured him, nothing that he wouldn't recover from after a week or so of bed rest. 

Eleanor enjoyed having her granddaughter with her for Christmas and made the most of her being there. The child's curiosity about the gift-wrap and the tree ornaments were so genuine. Even Rhett couldn't help but be amused by her wide-eyed innocence taking in everything for the first time. True, it was her second Christmas, but there was a drastic difference between a child that is four months old and one that is sixteen months old. 

Scarlett was somewhat pleased Rhett had chosen to leave; though she missed Geraldine terribly. His father's illness had given him an excuse to leave and in turn given her opportunity to pretend that there was nothing wrong between them. She returned to her room after Ashley, Melanie and Beau had been shown to their rooms and as she brushed out her hair thought back to the prior Christmas. Rhett had given her a lovely gown and tickets to the New Year's ball. This year it appeared as though he had gotten her nothing, though she didn't believe that were true. He probably just didn't give it to her to punish her for turning him out of their bed. She finished getting ready for bed and was about to get in bed when she noticed a box on her pillow. Mammy must have put it there she realized though she noticed that the wrapping style was obviously Rhett's. She opened the box and smiled unknowingly as she opened Rhett's note. He hadn't forgotten. 

_My dearest Scarlett,_

This was to be your Christmas present this year, a trip to New York and Philadelphia. Geraldine and I will be leaving for New York from Charleston once I'm assured my father will be well. You will find enclosed your ticket as well as my itinerary. I do hope you will join us, but understand if you are unable or unwilling to. Either way I wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy 1867. 

Scarlett replaced the top on the box and set it on the night table by her bed. That was just like him to give her a gift that now that he was gone she had to make the decision whether or not to seek him out. He left for her, regardless of his father's illness had she not gotten upset with him he would not have left and she knew that. She wondered briefly how Roger was; surely Rhett would have sent her a telegram had he been seriously ill. But then again, would he? Would he bother to inform her of anything right now? She doubted it. 

Two days after Christmas Scarlett still had not decided what to do. She had gotten more depressed the day after Christmas when Will asked Scarlett when she was meeting Rhett and whether she would be gone for as long as he had planned on being gone. 

So Rhett had spoken with Will before leaving she realized. When they had spoken she did not know and she hesitated to ask. Perhaps he had arranged things with Will prior to planning their trip up north. Obviously from his itinerary he was planning on their being gone for quite some time. She decided finally to seek out the advice of a priest. It had been so long since she'd been to confession or even church, and she knew how disappointed her mother would be with her. 

Not yet willing to talk about this situation with anyone that she knew she went to a church in Atlanta. She spent what to her seemed like hours with the priest and left feeling no more certain of what she should do than when she had gone there. She shouldn't have wasted her time she realized as she re-boarded the coach. She frowned slightly as she recalled her conversation with the priest. 

What had she expected the man to say after all? Of course he was going to tell her that he was her husband and she was bound to him by marriage and that it wasn't her role to question his transgressions. Certainly not something that had happened before they were even married or had known one another. 

This depressed her further. Of course she knew what she should do but she didn't know what she wanted to do. She sighed heavily unsure of what she was going to do then before visiting the priest. Having the priest tell her what her duties were made her want to fight what was expected of her. 

As if on cue, Scarlett had a feeling of nausea rush over her, reminding her once more of the child she carried. She had no idea what Rhett's plans were, but somehow she didn't picture him remaining at Tara sleeping in the nursery for the rest of his life. 

No, she imagined that if she continued on the path she was headed he would leave her. Whether or not he would keep Geraldine with him she didn't know, but now there was another child to think about. Would he leave her knowing there was a second child on the way? She couldn't remember if he had even made a comment about her being pregnant. 

She returned to Tara and decided to go for a walk outside despite the chill in the air to clear her head. She didn't want to be around Mammy or anyone else and the house seemed dreadfully quiet without Geraldine - especially today. 

She returned to the house after her walk instructing Pork to get the coach prepared to take her into town again and asking Prissy to pack her bags for a couple of nights stay in Atlanta. She arrived in Atlanta late in the evening and decided against bothering Ashley and Melanie and got a room at the Atlanta Hotel. 

The following morning she had her message delivered before she could lose her nerve and after breakfast left for the lake outside of town wondering what exactly she was doing. She arrived a few minutes early and waited in the coach until she heard the familiar sounds of an approaching coach. She exited the coach her head held high after a few minutes to make reasonably sure that she was doing the right thing. 


	24. Chapter 24

  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
Word Count: 7,174

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." 

"I have to admit I'm here merely out of curiosity, Mrs. Butler. I'm sure you can understand my lack of enthusiasm about being in your presence. I'm sure the feeling is mutual so please don't try and be polite and tell me otherwise." 

Belle watched as Robert went towards the lake, sitting on the ground. She shook her head knowing that it was useless to tell him not to get dirty; if mud was anywhere within Robert's grasp he would find it. 

"Well, I have to admit to the same thing, Mrs. Watling." Scarlett sighed heavily, trying to avoid watching the boy. She realized she wasn't even sure if she knew the boy's name. "Why haven't I seen him before now, your son I mean?" 

"I try not to take him out more than I have to. He has a private tutor that teaches him his lessons though next year he'll go to boarding school. The less he's observed in town the less of a chance that he's ridiculed and made fun of. Another reason should be fairly obvious. I realize not everyone is as," she paused trying to think of the delicate word for her thoughts, "familiar with Rhett as you are, but just by looking at Robert one could see questions would be raised." 

Scarlett nodded, of course that was true. She had known within seconds of seeing the boy. "But why does he want to hide him? I mean, he loves children. And he certainly has never cared to hide anything else about his activities." 

Belle shrugged slightly. "Well, at first I think it was to protect me more than anything else. There were already rumors abound about my relationship with him. And then of course came you and I knew nothing would ever change." 

"Me? What do I have to do with anything, Mrs. Watling? Your son was born well before I knew Rhett and surely well before Rhett courted me." 

"Of course he was, Mrs. Butler. But you have everything to do with it. Until you, I just assumed that one-day I'd sell my business and the three of us would go off somewhere and Rhett would tell Robert then that he was his dad. But Rhett didn't love me - he never has. That's the difference between you and me, Mrs. Butler. He would never love me, certainly not the way he does you." 

Scarlett tried to hide her shock at Belle's words. Rhett had never told her he loved her. She wondered how much more Belle knew about her relationship with Rhett. "Surely you're joking, Mrs. Watling. I don't think Rhett is capable of loving anyone save perhaps Geraldine and though I've never seen them together, I imagine Robert. He seems to have a soft spot for children. I don't think I have a spot there." 

Belle snorted. She was clueless Belle realized. "Really, Mrs. Butler. If you don't know how Rhett feels for you, you need to take another look. It's no surprise to me he married you, I knew years ago he would without even knowing who you were." 

Scarlett looked away watching Robert then looked back towards Belle. "I should get back, Mrs. Watling. But I appreciate your meeting me. Could I say hello to him?" 

Belle laughed slightly. "Of course he'd like that I already told him who you are. He never realized Rhett was married. I never saw it as my place to tell him, and Rhett apparently never told him either." Belle shrugged as she called Robert over them. "It's time to go home now, son. Why don't you say hello to Mrs. Butler?" 

Robert looked up at Scarlett with his dark brown eyes filled with curiosity. He looked down embarrassed, holding on to Belle's hand. "Hello, ma'am." 

Robert wondered if Scarlett was some sort of princess he had never seen a woman dressed in such a way as Scarlett had been both times he saw her. He blushed slightly not accustomed to talking with people he didn't know and buried his face in his mother's skirt. 

Scarlett looked from the boy to Belle. "Thank you again, Mrs. Watling. Have a good day." She walked to her coach and entered with thoughts of Belle's conversation playing on her mind as she was led back to the hotel. 

Belle had to be mistaken about Rhett's feelings for her. Scarlett had always seen herself as some sort of amusing toy for Rhett, not an object of his affection. She knew he cared for her, as she did for him. But the thought that Belle certainly had little to gain by telling Scarlett Rhett was in love with her played heavy on her mind. This just clouded things further. 

If he loved her then why did he leave and why had he been so ready to leave a while ago after he saw her with Ashley? Of course Rhett would do whatever he could in his power to make her happy and if that meant living without her he would see that it was done. 

Her thoughts drifted to the boy - Robert, she should stop thinking of him as the boy - and she wondered if it was her fault that he was without a father. Belle had mentioned she thought one day Rhett would claim him and if Belle thought Scarlett was the reason he hadn't Scarlett had no reason to discount her. 

Normally, she'd not trust anyone of that profession, but Belle had nothing to gain by saying what she had said. Indeed, she had everything to lose because Scarlett realized for the first time that if what Belle said was true - that Rhett loved her - that Scarlett held power. To Belle that must be a very scary thought. It was to Scarlett and it wasn't her son that she had the power to prevent Rhett from seeing if she so chose. 

Scarlett returned to Tara the following day still not having decided what to do. She went to her room to lay down later that afternoon pulling out the train ticket that Rhett had given her for Christmas. They'd be in Philadelphia by the time she could get there she realized. She wished she had someone to talk to. 

The priest didn't help; she knew what her duties as Rhett's wife were. That wasn't the issue for Scarlett; the issue was quite honestly she didn't know what to do about the boy. What kind of woman would she be if she forbade Rhett from seeing him? On the other hand, what would people say about both Scarlett and Rhett if she suggested he claim him? 

And in Scarlett's mind those were really the only two options available. Rhett continuing to see him under the pretense of being his uncle was wrong, both for the boy and for Rhett. But she couldn't talk to Ashley or Melanie about it. Melanie would tell Scarlett the same thing the priest had more than likely. And she really had no desire to get Ashley involved in anything else. 

She put the ticket back in the nightstand and descended the stairs in search of Will. If anyone could help her it would be Will. Even though he was to marry Suellen, Scarlett knew that she could trust Will. Scarlett sensed at times that Will wanted Rhett and Scarlett together more than they themselves did. 

She smiled slightly, he wants us out of Tara is what he wants. Oddly, for the first time since before the war Scarlett could picture living away from Tara again. Rhett's help was no longer needed as was evident by the fact that he was able to plan a trip taking them away from Tara for close to three months so soon after they had been in Charleston for nearly three months. 

She found Will thankfully by himself and though at first she was hesitant to tell him the whole story she did. Somewhere in the back of her mind was the thought that she should not be telling anyone who lived at Tara this information, but she really had no one else. Will, Scarlett knew, would not treat Rhett any differently whereas Ashley, Cathleen or any other of Scarlett's friends would. 

Will sat on a tree stump listening to Scarlett's tale and quite honestly he wasn't surprised. It wasn't so much that Rhett having a child wasn't surprising; it was more that after the war little had surprised him anymore. He always enjoyed talking to Scarlett anyway, so this gave him the opportunity to do so and offer her some advice on top of it. 

Scarlett was an intelligent woman, probably more intelligent than she even knew. He realized she probably thought little of what she'd accomplished at Tara since the war, but Will knew that Rhett had nothing to do with the accounting aspects of Tara other than giving Scarlett the money to pay bills and buy needed equipment. Most men would have caved in and admitted defeat, and Will knew Scarlett would never have done that. 

He looked up at her thinking over what she had said and what he should say. He imagined he knew what she wanted to hear - that she should leave him. Will didn't think that was the right thing to do. If the two of them would ever put their pride aside and admit their feelings to themselves and then to one another he imagined they would have few problems after that. 

"Well, Scarlett, I have to admit to understanding a bit where Rhett is coming from. Why would he have told you of a son when first of all he's not certain that the child is his? Despite your claim of the likeness the child has to him, Rhett does have legitimate reason to question that. Second of all, had he told you you wouldn't have given him the time of day after that. And quite honestly if I know Rhett near as well as I think I do, that would not have sat well with him. So, I'm guessing. And mind you that's all this is. So, I'm guessing that by the time he got around to marrying you so much time had gone by that he found himself unable to tell you because then it would appear that he was hiding something and you'd be exactly where you are now." 

"That's all well and good, Will. But what am I to do? He's got my daughter and I'm carrying his child. Am I to stay here at Tara and hope that one day he'll return? I know he won't unless I send for him. He thinks I don't want him here and he will honor me by staying away. If I wanted a divorce I imagine he'd see it got granted." 

Will raised an eyebrow slightly. "Is that what you want, Scarlett? You realize that would mean living the rest of your life without him? I don't imagine Rhett being the type at second chances once permanent closure had been put to paper." 

"No, of course it's not what I want, Will. I wouldn't get a divorce; I'm surprised God hasn't struck me down right here in my place for even giving voice to the word." 

Will laughed lightly. "I imagine God might be a little busy with other things right now to worry about you uttering a word He might deem offensive." 

"You're not helping me, Will." 

"I guess it comes down to, Scarlett, can you forgive him this transgression? Can you put it behind you and go forward? Can you accept the fact that he's accepted the child as his own even if he hasn't publicly claimed the child? Surely you've given thought to the fact before that he's got children, Scarlett. You're not dumb, nor are you unwise to how those things happen." He gestured to her as of yet unshowing stomach. "If the mother weren't Miss Watling, say it was Miss Elsing. Would you find it so offensive then?" 

Scarlett looked from Will to the pond, the pond that they had once hidden livestock in to keep the Yankees from getting it. "You're asking me more questions, Will Benteen." She returned her gaze to him. "I don't know. I don't have an answer to any of those questions. I suppose it would make a difference, but then if it was Miss Elsing or someone like her I'm quite sure Rhett would have little doubt as to his being the father." 

"Indeed, Scarlett, and there lies both your problem and your answer. Are you punishing him - and yourself - because the child is Belle's?" He lowered his head slightly. 

"Scarlett, you say you hadn't thought Rhett loved you. And if I may be so bold I will speak my opinion on that and then return to work. If you aren't aware of how your husband feels then you are entirely clueless when it comes to matters of the heart. You are an intelligent woman, Scarlett. You balance Tara's books, you keep the household fed and clothed, and you can bargain with the shopkeepers in town until you get the price you wanted to begin with and make it seem like it was their idea to sell it to you at that price." 

He stood. 

"This is just my opinion and you can take it for what it's worth, and it's probably not worth much. But your husband has demonstrated over the years I've known him, and from the tales I've heard told for years before I had the opportunity to meet him, that he is there for you. And yet I see little evidence of the same in return to him from you. If you want my advice, I assume that's what you came here for. Go to him. Use the ticket he bought for you and go to him. Even if it's under the pretense that you miss Geraldine, your being there will speak volumes. I agree with you that he won't return to Tara if you don't ask him to, but I think it's time you demonstrated that Rhett means more to you than the means to an end for you to keep Tara." He paused slightly and it was obvious what he was about to say he was unsure of. 

"One last thing, Scarlett. At least you know he doesn't love Belle. Think of all the things Rhett did for you and continues to do for you knowing how you feel for Mr. Wilkes. It's not very easy competing against a ghost of a man; I tried to do it with Carreen and failed drastically. And Brent Tarleton is a dead man. I admire Rhett's persistence and his willingness to marry you knowing how you felt about Ashley. I could never have done it." He turned to go and then added. "If I've spoken out of line I apologize, but I've yet to lie to you, Scarlett, and I'm not going to start now because we're talking about your marriage rather than talking about cotton." 

It took over a week for Scarlett to decide to go to Philadelphia to find Rhett and Geraldine. Will was right, even if she went under the pretense of missing Geraldine it was something. And though she had been angry at his words, she realized as the days wore on that he was right. She knew Rhett would return to Tara if she asked him to, but she also knew that little would be accomplished with that. 

Prissy was not pleased at the concept of going to Philadelphia, Scarlett knew it but she couldn't go alone and she wasn't about to bring Mammy. She could do without the lectures and I told you so's that Mammy would give her along the way. So it was that Prissy and Scarlett left Atlanta for Philadelphia at the end of January. Three days later they had arrived and Scarlett directed Prissy where to have their bags brought and went alone to find the hotel that Rhett was staying at. 

Scarlett's mood soured when the gentleman at the front desk refused to tell Scarlett which rooms Rhett occupied. Her green eyes flared with anger as she asked, "Would you kindly send Mr. Butler a note then telling him his wife is in the dining room waiting for him? I may as well have a decent breakfast while I wait for him." 

"I could do that, Ma'am." The man watched as Scarlett walked towards the dining room; a smug grin crept to his mouth. Any woman who talks that way deserves whatever she gets, he thought. He smoothed his jacket over his rotund belly and went about his work. 

Scarlett was seated at a table and ordered some eggs, staying away from grits. She seemed to remember Rhett talking about the northerners knowing little about preparing grits. She removed her hat setting it beside her and thanked the waiter as he poured her coffee. 

She waited for what seemed like hours and was about to give up hope and leave until she heard a voice exclaim "Mama!" She turned towards the voice, which came from the other side of the restaurant. She offered the girl a smile, that exclamation of mommy had tugged on Scarlett's heart making her realize how long it had been. Geraldine had begun saying "dada" before she and Rhett had left for Charleston, she wondered if "mama" had been added to her repertoire. Her smile quickly fell when she saw that not only was it Geraldine and Rhett but a woman sat with them. 

Rhett had invited Mrs. Sloan to join him and Geraldine for breakfast. She was recently a widow who was in Philadelphia trying to settle her late husband's estate and she happened to be someone who's company Rhett enjoyed. Rhett had turned her onto a friend of his locally who had in turn led her to an attorney who was working hard to get her husband's estate settled quickly. 

Rhett was trying to quiet Geraldine down as Mrs. Sloan was talking to no avail. He was growing frustrated, she never behaved like this and then when she started talking about her mama Rhett tried to assure her that her mama was at home and if she would sit down and behave he'd take her home to see her soon. 

Geraldine got a look in those brown eyes of hers that Rhett couldn't remember ever seeing before, it was almost as if she felt triumphant for some reason. When Rhett returned his attentions to Mrs. Sloan and apologized, Geraldine tugged on his arm. "Geraldine, you're being very rude. Daddy and Mrs. Sloan are trying to talk." 

Geraldine unable to talk much and certainly unable to communicate much did something she knew her daddy hated. She took her index finger and pointed it, looking from Rhett to where she pointed and said, "Mama!" 

Rhett looked from Geraldine to Scarlett and then to Mrs. Sloan, a groan of displeasure and realization escaped his lips. Surely he was dreaming. What on earth would Scarlett be doing sitting in the hotel's dining room? But the look both on her face and in her eyes made him fully aware of the fact he was awake. 

"Mrs. Sloan, if you'll excuse me but it appears my wife has attempted to surprise me. And I'm sure she thinks that it is she who is the one on the receiving end of the surprise at the moment." He left the table with Geraldine toddling after him as Scarlett was getting up to leave hers. 

Rhett caught up to her just outside the restaurant, having stopped to pick a crying Geraldine up who was still a little unsteady and slow on her feet. He set her down once more when Scarlett heard the girl's cries and stopped. "Just why were you running away from us exactly? I don't care about me so much as I do your daughter, Scarlett. I couldn't get her to behave; I had no idea why otherwise I would have had the waiter seat you with us." 

Scarlett glared at him as she took out her handkerchief. After picking up Geraldine she dried her eyes and helped the girl blow her nose. Smoothing down the girl's curls once her tears had stopped, Scarlett turned her attentions to Rhett. "Really, Rhett, I can't say that it surprises me to see you dining with another woman and I'm sure it would have pleased you to know end to embarrass me. But do you have to carry on in the presence of our daughter with other women?" 

He took her arm and led her into the restaurant. "Remember you're supposed to be a lady and for once in your life act like one." He hissed at her under his breath. "I sure hope you know how to beg forgiveness, Scarlett. Because you're accusing me of being an even bigger fool than I thought you had already." They arrived at the table where Rhett had been dining and he released Scarlett's arm, placing his hand at the small of her back. "Mrs. Sloan it would be my pleasure to introduce you to my wife, Scarlett. Scarlett, Mrs. Sloan." 

Mrs. Sloan stood slowly from her chair; she was a nice looking woman for her age. Rhett estimated she was in her early forties, and time had been nothing but kind to her. She had no gray hair and her skin was still as smooth and creamy white as a woman in her thirties. Now that she faced Scarlett, it was obvious that she was dressed for mourning. 

She smiled genuinely at Scarlett, speaking with an obvious northern accent. "Mrs. Butler, a pleasure to meet you. Your husband has told me so much about you I feel as though I know you. I envy your fortitude to run a plantation on your own. And a successful one at that from how your husband boasts. Though I don't know that I would let a woman like you out of my sight for very long if I were him." 

She winked slightly as she glanced from Scarlett to Geraldine who was all smiles, no evidence of her earlier tears remained. "And it's obvious this little princess missed her mother as well. I have a granddaughter a little older than she is. They grow so fast, pretty soon she won't want to be held anymore and you'll wonder where the time went. I've enjoyed the little time I've got to spend with your daughter, though she makes me miss my granddaughter all the more." 

Scarlett smiled genuinely, exhaling sharply in relief. She had nothing to fear from this woman. She was just a grandmother who was lonely for her grandchild. "She's already grown so fast, Mrs. Sloan." Scarlett spoke softly never noticing until now the effect her accent had on people. "It seems like just yesterday she was content lying next to me on our bed. First it was rolling over, then it was sitting up, and then it was crawling and then walking. It happened so fast. No wonder my mother had three of us, she liked having babies around I think." 

"Your husband tells me you're expecting another. How exciting for you both and for your daughter. I'm sure she will enjoy having a baby brother or sister to play with and help you with. When is the baby due to arrive, dear?" 

Scarlett blushed slightly at the freedom with which this woman unknown to her mentioned her state, her free hand instinctively going to her belly. "Well, it was supposed to be Rhett's Christmas present, but things didn't work out that way. My telling him not the arrival." She laughed nervously, still uncomfortable talking about such things in public. "Well, my guess is July. So Geraldine and this one will be very close, within weeks of one another." 

Rhett smiled slightly, surprised at how easily Scarlett was talking about the baby. In fact, had he not known better he'd get the impression she was almost happy about this one. He took Geraldine from Scarlett so she wasn't burdened with the extra weight the girl offered. "Mrs. Sloan, if you'll excuse us I think Geraldine is ready to be changed and a nap. We were up reading together for quite some time before we came down for breakfast. In fact, before I saw my wife was here I thought that was the reason for her acting up." 

"No need to excuse yourselves, I perfectly understand. If I were as young as the two of you and had been apart for so long, I wouldn't want to sit here talking to me either." She laughed lightly. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Butler. And though it wasn't nearly payment enough, thank you for allowing me to buy you and your charming daughter breakfast." 

They made their way up to the lobby, Scarlett having completely forgotten about Prissy and their luggage. She grabbed hold of Rhett's arm. "God's nightgown, Rhett, I forgot. The man at the front desk was so rude to me; he was supposed to send a note up to you to tell you I was waiting for you in the dining room. Obviously you never got it. But I don't think he believed I was your wife, and now I know he must not because Prissy's sitting out here with our luggage." 

Rhett approached the front desk after telling Scarlett he would handle it. A quiet argument ensued with the man who had the audacity to suggest he had thought Rhett wouldn't want to be disturbed. After speaking with the manager and arranging for Scarlett's luggage to be brought up to his room and Prissy's to be brought up to her own room, they made their way upstairs. "I guess I no longer need to employee a nanny since Prissy's here." He opened the door to his suite and let Scarlett enter before him, still a little surprised to actually see her. "Did you just arrive today?" 

Scarlett looked around the lavish room, as if she had expected anything else. "Yes, this morning. It's been a long trip, I don't know how you do this all the time - travel back and forth. I've grown tired of it in just a few months. Between Charleston and now here, I've seen enough of the inside of a train than I care to see for some time." She was rambling and she knew it, but she hadn't really thought this far ahead when she decided to come here. Of course he'd expect her to share his room with him. "What did Mrs. Sloan thank you for?" 

"Oh, it was nothing. Her husband passed away and apparently his brother is trying to contest his will saying that Mrs. Sloan is mentally unbalanced and incapable of controlling his estate." Rhett laughed. "She's about as sharp as they come, Scarlett, let me tell you. Anyway, I turned her on to a friend of mine who deals with attorneys here in Philadelphia and apparently Mrs. Sloan has found herself an attorney who is capable of defending her." 

He smoothed his moustache down with his thumb and index finger eyeing Scarlett. "So, do I get to hug my wife after weeks apart or is that sort of contact off limits? Come to think of it, you never even allowed me the chance to react to the news of your carrying our second child." 

"Well, you left me the day I told you, Rhett." She walked to the window and pulled back the curtain to look outside. "It's lovely here; somehow I always pictured Yankee country as being looted and dirty. I enjoyed the train ride here. I didn't realize there'd be snow on the ground." 

She let the curtain fall back and stiffened slightly as she felt Rhett's presence behind her and then his arms were around her. "It's a good thing I wore my older shoes, they'll be ruined I'm sure." Now he was kissing her ear, she closed her eyes. She should be pushing him away, telling him to take his hands off her. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. It was just a kiss she assured herself. "Rhett, we have to talk. This isn't the time for kissing." 

Rhett groaned lightly in her ear. "I'd beg to differ with you, Mrs. Butler. I thought it was a most suitable time. Our daughter will be napping for at least two hours, but if it's talking you want to do I guess I'll have to live with that." He turned her to face him, kissing her gently before he spoke. 

"Before we start talking and things are perhaps said that aren't overly polite. Let me tell you that I'm very glad you're here. I know it wasn't easy for you to come here. Mrs. Sloan, by the way, thinks that you were unable to join me because you had problems at Tara that had to be taken care of. She admires your independence." He winked, "That's the story I've told anyone whose asked. And believe me, with Geraldine toddling along with me I got asked where her mother was all the time. I'm sure most of them were hoping I was a widower, but no such luck." He went to the sideboard and poured them both a brandy. He sat gesturing for Scarlett to sit across from him as he handed her a glass. 

"So in other words you haven't admitted to anyone that you took our daughter and left me? Ashamed of yourself, Rhett Butler?" She narrowed her eyes slightly; curious as to what he'd say. 

"Hardly. I went to see my ill father and once I was assured he would live I went ahead with my trip. I had hoped you'd join me, but I was prepared for enjoying Yankee territory alone. I didn't leave you, so stop saying that. If it were that easy, Scarlett, I would have done it five years ago. Lord knows I tried before I had you as my wife." 

"You did. Rather than face the problem that was at hand, you left. And took my daughter with you." 

"Of course I took Geraldine with me. You needed time to think it wasn't me that had the things to think about, Scarlett. I've known about Robert for seven years, you had just learned about him. I figured it would be best for Geraldine and me to be out of your hair for a while. If you never made it up here, I admit I probably would have delayed my return a while longer. I haven't been to Boston in quite some time and I'm sure there are some other stops I could have occupied our time with." 

"And you would just continue living that way? And what about Geraldine?" 

"No, I imagine I would find some place to call home until the money at the bank ran out and you needed me back at Tara. Though whether you know it or not you could make it without me." 

Scarlett cringed slightly at his words. They were harsh, but it was more the fact that Will had said almost the same thing to her that made her react so to them. It was one thing to hear Rhett say it, but to know that Will and lord knows who else thought the same thing made her realize she had been quite a fool when it came to Rhett. 

"I saw Mrs. Watling and Robert briefly after you left. I asked her to meet me." She bit her lip lightly, her green eyes meeting his curious dark ones. "He's a well behaved boy. And he obviously adores you. I don't think he's very pleased to have found out you've married by hearing someone call me by your name, Rhett." 

Rhett looked into his brandy. He was admittedly surprised that Scarlett had taken such a bold step. Honestly, Rhett didn't even know if he could do it. "You talked to him then?" 

"No, not really. He bid me hello when his mother told him to, but otherwise he sat by the lake while she and I spoke." Scarlett stood and walked to the window, pulling back the curtain again. "She said the most curious thing, Rhett. Will said it too, or at least he said the same thing in so many words." 

What in the devil could Belle and Will both say regarding Robert he had to wonder. "So Will knows?" Yet another surprising thing Rhett would never expect from Scarlett. 

"Yes, Will knows. I had to talk to somebody who I knew wouldn't judge you severely for the rest of your life - well, even more than they already do. And I know what Melanie would have told me. She would have told me the same thing the priest told me. And the priest told me nothing I didn't already as a woman know." She was babbling and she felt Rhett's laughter without having to turn around and see the look on his face. "Stop laughing at me, Rhett Butler. I don't find this at all amusing." 

"So what is it that Belle said to you and that Will agrees with her on?" He had his arms folded at his chest now, the brandy snifter supported on his forearm as he leaned against a chair watching her. The thought that she hadn't been to speak to a priest in quite some time brought him a bit of amusement as well. 

She breathed deeply. He was going to laugh she knew it. Either that or he was going to find some way to make light of it or to make her feel the fool for believing it. "She said you love me. That until I came along she thought you'd eventually claim him." She left out the part about Belle thinking they'd end up together, somehow she didn't think Belle would want him to know that. "But that she knew that you never would as long as you loved me." 

"And Will agreed with her?" He was being too casual, but he was curious about what Will had to say. Will had eyes and a mind like a hawk; he was worse than servants were when it came to knowing what was going on in a household. 

"Well, no. But when I voiced my doubts about you feeling anything for me other than fondness, Will pointed out to me all the things you'd done for me and how little in turn I've ever done for you." She turned to face him now. She had thought about this and she wasn't embarrassed any longer to say what she knew she should. "I'd have to agree with him now that I think about it. Other than Geraldine, I've done little to make your life much easier." 

"Well, you did save it once. That certainly made my life a little easier; I can't imagine life being much more difficult to live than trying to live it dead. And you never cease to make life an adventure. So why is it exactly you don't believe Belle?" 

"Well, you've never said anything remotely close to that, Rhett. I've always thought I was a source of amusement for you with the bonus of being able to give you children. I mean the only reason you pursued me was because I didn't want you. I figured for sure once I said yes to your proposal that you'd disappear, satisfied that you could get me to say yes." 

Rhett laughed. "Now why on earth would I go so far as proposing to you, Scarlett? If I recall correctly the night that you tended to my shoulder you made it more than apparent you would have been a willing participant in marital activities without the marital vows to go with them." 

"So is this your way of telling me that she's right, Rhett Butler? And if so, how on earth am I supposed to know if you never tell me such things?" She took a sip of her brandy turning her back to him once more. 

"You apparently think I'm far braver than I actually am, Scarlett. Why would I lay such a weapon in your hands when you're so capable of turning it around to thrust it into me? I should think my actions over the past six years would go a long way towards telling you how I feel. If you think I have a girl in cities all over the United States that I take to balls, buy gowns for, and risk my life to take them home to see their ill mother for. Not to mention all the other things I've done for you; then I'm afraid you give me far too much credit than I deserve. There's only one woman I would do those things for, Scarlett. And she's standing here in front of me." 

He set his glass down and walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "So if you're asking me to tell you I love you. Then I'll say it. I love you. I've always loved you, even before I met you. I knew the moment I saw you that you were the woman I had been holding out for all of my life. You've got a brain, you've got spunk, you've got desire, you've got passion, you've got a temper, you've got morals - your own warped version of them but you have them - and you've got heart. Even when you'd rather do things for yourself when there was someone else in need you end up putting them first, even if you had your own selfish reasons behind doing it. But I don't think you were upset with me over my lack of loving you. And my feelings don't change the fact that I more than likely have a son." 

"Why didn't you tell me about him? I just don't understand that. I mean, you've never hidden anything else about your lifestyle. Why him? Of all things, I know children mean so much to you." 

"No one knows about him, Scarlett. It's not like I just intentionally lied to you. But I couldn't tell you. I couldn't risk you telling me to leave. And I knew you would. So don't stand here and tell me you wouldn't have. My having two dozen mistresses would have sat better with you than my having an illegitimate child, especially given who his mother is." 

"No, of course you're right. But I know now. So what do we do? It's not right for you to go on pretending you're his uncle. Doesn't he wonder where his father is?" 

"Of course he does, but at the same time, I didn't want him to see me with his mother knowing I was his father and cling to the idea that we would end up together. I already knew Belle thought that. I didn't need them both thinking it." 

"You knew she thought that?" Scarlett's surprise was evident. 

Rhett laughed. "Scarlett, I'm not a fool. I know full well how Belle felt." 

"You didn't love her?" 

Rhett laughed lightly. "No, Scarlett. I never loved Belle, at least not in the romantic sense of the word. I don't believe I ever allowed myself to love anyone. It was easier to distance myself, to leave and not look back. Something I was never able to do with you even though I didn't even get a kiss from you." 

"Maybe that's why I never allowed you to kiss me, Rhett. I knew you'd never come back." 

Rhett laughed lightly. He'd had enough of talking for the moment. They had been apart basically for ten weeks and his need for companionship had been pushed to the back of his mind until seeing Scarlett that morning. He took her into his arms and kissed her, his lips claiming hers not giving her the opportunity to turn him away. He unfastened her dress and corset letting them fall to the floor by the window. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, removing her chemise in one swift movement as he lowered her onto the bed. 

"Rhett, we shouldn't be doing this." Scarlett watched as he started to undress. Somehow she knew her protests were futile and in some ways she didn't want him to stop. As much as she was mad at the situation, things never seemed too wrong when they made love. And Scarlett had to admit to missing the closeness that came with the intimacy they shared. No matter what she thought of Rhett and his relationship with Belle, she knew that when they were in bed together there were no other women in their bed. She hoped he knew the same was true. 

He removed his clothes without hesitation. "Perhaps you're right, Scarlett. But I don't care and somehow I don't think you really do either." He got into bed with her, pushing the blanket from around her as he began his exploration of her body. She was about three months along now and he felt a moment of regret wash through him that he had once again missed out on a portion of her pregnancy. He hadn't been thinking of the unborn baby when he left, or maybe in some way he had been. He knew staying would have made them both miserable, and could have caused harm to the baby. He was pleased that she allowed herself to respond to him, though he was certain she didn't really want to. 

Rhett held Scarlett in his arms as she slept. Prissy must have realized their need to talk or for more intimate matters, because no knock came on their door to announce Geraldine's needs. He looked down as Scarlett slept; her arm draped across his chest as if nothing had changed between them. 

He heard her stir and kissed the top of her head somehow sensing this would be his last chance for showering her with intimacy for a while. He still had no idea how this would be resolved, but he knew it had to be. At least she hadn't suggested he stop seeing Robert, though Rhett had to admit if he had to choose between Scarlett, Geraldine and their unborn child and Robert there would be little contest. 

He would continue to support the boy, but it would be done in such a way that no one but his attorney would ever know. Not seeing him and making sure he got an education and had clothes on his back were totally different issues, at least in Rhett's eyes. He just hoped that Scarlett would come around and not ask that of him. Perhaps some time away from Atlanta and Robert would help them. 


	25. Chapter 25

  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
Word Count: 4,551

**April 1867**

Rhett knew eventually they would get around to talking about the matter at hand, but for the first month after Scarlett's arrival in Philadelphia, she seemed content to be shown around. He took her to see the Liberty Bell, Independence Hall, Ben Franklin's house, Gettysburg, and some shops that he thought she'd be interested in. He included four nights in New York as well, knowing Scarlett would enjoy the shops and theater New York offered. Things were strained but they both did a suitable job in attempting to act normally. It was obvious neither wanted to bring up the subject of Rhett's son, though both knew it was on the other's mind. 

It was mid-April when they decided to leave for Atlanta, their luggage being brought to the train station while the two of them ate breakfast alone. Scarlett had shown the desire to have Geraldine home at Tara for Easter, being away from Tara on holidays was hard on Scarlett and it was important to her that her daughter enjoy as many there as she could. 

Scarlett was the first to bring up the subject on the train ride home. She hadn't wanted to bring it up because Rhett had been trying so hard to show her a good time. She had never been so far north before and she had to admit that Rhett was a wonderful escort. It seemed like everywhere they went they ran into someone Rhett knew through business or otherwise. She sat in their cabin; Prissy and Geraldine were in the dining car when she broached the subject. "I guess now that the vacation is over and we're returning to Atlanta we should discuss what you're going to do about your son." 

"Yes, I figured we'd get to that eventually. I was sort of waiting for you to address it. I knew when you were ready to you would and there was no sense in my bringing it up until then, Scarlett." 

"I suppose you're right. And I have no idea what to tell you or what you want me to say. He's your son. And while I certainly don't approve of the fact he's here, he is. It's not fair to him to portray yourself as his uncle, though I do understand why you did it. Had he seen you with Belle over the years he would have believed one day you'd end up together if he knew you were his father. But you're married now, to me, with a daughter of our own and he's certainly old enough to understand now that you and she won't end up together." 

"And what do you propose I do, Scarlett? Tell him the truth. Just like that I go from being his uncle to his father." 

"Well, he seemed like a well behaved enough child the couple of times I saw him." Scarlett bit her lip and turned her attentions to the passing scenery out the tiny window. "Maybe you could bring him to Tara for a few days, let him get used to me and to Geraldine. I'll bet he's never ridden a pony and we should get Geraldine one anyway. Pretty soon she'll be old enough to ride on her own." 

Rhett tried to hide his surprise. "And you would do that, Scarlett? Allow my son into your home?" 

She inhaled sharply twisting the handkerchief she held in her hands. "I don't know, Rhett. You can't hide him forever and if you don't tell him now and he finds out some other way he'll end up hating you. And as much as the prospect of that may undeniably appeal to me I know it would crush you. I know you love Geraldine, but he's your son. Something we don't know as of yet whether or not I can give you." 

"No, Scarlett. I mean of course he's my son, but there's a hell of a difference between Robert and the children you and I have together." 

"Why do you say that, Rhett? A child is a child. And if you claim him," she paused unable to continue. She didn't like thinking about Tara going to anyone but Geraldine. 

Rhett removed his hands from his pockets and stood placing his hand at her cheek so she had to look at him. "Because Belle was nothing to me, Scarlett. She's my friend who I happen to share something deeper with, but it's nothing else. I would never tell Robert that he was an accident, but that is what he was. And he's changed Belle for the better; she finally has something that's hers. Something besides her bar to live for and perhaps you don't understand how lonely it can be having nothing to live for because you always have. But I do know what it's like and it leaves you very empty and after a while you stop caring because there's little point." 

Scarlett pulled away from him unable to look at him. "No, you're right. I've never experienced that sort of thing. I always had Mother, Pa or Tara to lean on." She looked at him finally, "and you. I try sometimes to remember life before you were in it, Rhett, and I can't. It just hurts to know that he was alive when you first met me and yet through it all, everything we've been through together you felt unable to tell me about him. I trusted you with my life, Rhett, on more than one occasion." 

"Telling you about my illegitimate son is a little more than trusting you with my life, Scarlett. If you recall when I first met you you weren't exactly kind to me. The thought of giving you one more reason to dislike me wasn't overly pleasing. And, well, I don't think your mother would have allowed me to set foot on the grounds of Tara. And that wasn't acceptable to me." 

She rolled her eyes. "It still doesn't explain why you haven't told me at some point over the past six years. Surely at some point you realized I wasn't about to tell you to leave." 

He raised a brow. "No, Scarlett, I never realized that. I've always gotten the impression that you were looking for any excuse you could think of to tell me to leave." He took a cigarette out of its case and lit it after replacing the case in his jacket pocket. 

"Surely you don't believe that, Rhett. Of course there were times I wanted to tell you to go to the devil, but I never did. And we've been married for almost three years now, certainly that counts for something. You could have told me then and I would have had little to say about it." 

Rhett stared out the window at the passing scenery. "Yes and just when was I supposed to have this heart to heart with you, my dear? When I came home to find you quite pregnant with my child? In between tilling the soil, planting the cotton and corn or harvesting the crops? After our daughter was born?" He exhaled sharply, bringing the cigarette down to waist level as he turned from the window to look at her. 

"There's been no time, Scarlett. I had hoped that we could take this trip and spend some time together, get to know one another as a husband and wife should without war and ten other mouths to feed. I can't promise you that I would have told you on this trip, but if you think about it, Scarlett." He turned his back to her once more. "I know a lot more about you and your secrets than you do of me and mine." 

"Yes, and that's how it's supposed to be, isn't it? Always convenient for the man. You could have a dozen mistresses and I'm supposed to just grin and bear it and pretend I cherish the ground you walk on. And give you a dozen children on top of it." 

"That is the way of things, Scarlett. Not that I've ever claimed I expected a dozen children nor do I have the time or the energy to keep one mistress let alone a dozen. You like that number," he said with a slight smirk. "Or are you supposed to give me one child for every mistress. It's supposed to be the other way around. You're supposed to give me the boy I need and the mistresses are supposed to have the rest of them." 

She frowned slightly trying to figure out what exactly he was trying to tell her. In Rhett's riddles always laid the truth, Scarlett knew this. Was he telling her that he had no mistress? "And if I can't have a boy, we keep trying until when you grew tired of me because I'm big as a house and can't fit into my dresses any longer?" 

Rhett laughed heartily as he crushed his cigarette in the ashtray. "My dear, you couldn't get as big as a house if you tried. And I don't know how many times you need me to tell you I don't care if Geraldine and the child you're now carrying are the only two we have. If this one is a girl as well and you don't want anymore well then I'll settle for two beautiful and charming daughters." 

"We're getting off the subject," Scarlett said bitterly. She didn't like talking about pregnancy with him. "This boy you've fathered is not our child. What are we, what are you, going to do about him?" 

"Whatever I can that will cause you to be hurt less," he said simply. "I'm not sure what course of action that might be. If I acknowledge him, you're going to look like a fool. Unless you act as though you've known all along and that I waited only until Tara was able to stand on its own before doing anything about him." 

"Why do we have to tell anyone anything, Rhett?" She felt tears begin to form in her eyes and fought them back. "No one at Tara is going to say anything. My parents aren't here to judge you. Suellen would probably have some sassy thing to say, but Carreen is too good to judge you based on that. So what if the people of Atlanta see you with him. Haven't they seen you with him before?" 

"No, Scarlett, I've avoided being seen with him in public for the obvious reason that he looks quite like me." 

Scarlett sat on the edge of their bed unable to stop the tears any longer. "If I didn't know better I'd swear you did this on purpose, Rhett Butler." 

Rhett knelt before her taking her hands in his and resting them in her lap. "Scarlett, my pet, that's so far from the truth. If I could go back eight years knowing that I would end up married to you I might do things differently. But I doubt it. Robert is here for a reason, I'm not an overly religious man but I believe that he is." 

Scarlett swiped at the tears as she listened to Rhett. He was right, of course. She didn't even want to know exactly how many women other than Belle there had been. She didn't even know exactly how old Rhett was, but she imagined him to be close to forty and for Robert to be the only child he had did indicate that perhaps it was some working of God. A thought occurred to Scarlett and she glanced at him. "If Belle hadn't had him. I mean, if Robert weren't here you wouldn't have had reason to be in Atlanta during the war would you have?" 

Rhett saw a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel of darkness he found himself in for the past few minutes. She was approaching this rationally and he thanked God that he had married this woman. He nodded, "that's more than probably an accurate statement, Scarlett. While I enjoyed Atlanta and Belle's company, there were plenty of other things I could have done with my time during the war than spend time there." 

She stood and went to the washbasin, splashing water on her face. "Okay, we've talked about this enough for the day. It's apparent you shouldn't disown the child and it's equally apparent you can't go on as you have been as his uncle. So now I guess we just need to figure out how to make the transition from uncle to father." She felt the baby inside her kick suddenly and she let out a slight gasp. This was much earlier than with Geraldine, she hoped that wasn't a bad sign. She saw the concerned look on Rhett's face and reassured him. "It's just the baby, he's kicking me." 

Rhett stood and walked the few feet to her, placing his hand on her belly. He looked at her closely as he waited hoping to feel a kick himself. Feeling nothing, he pulled away somewhat disappointed. "I missed these things when you were pregnant with Geraldine. I look forward to experiencing them with you this time." He wrapped his arms around her. "You're referring to it as a boy. I hope you're not disappointed, my dear." 

Scarlett smiled up at him, the baby's movements within her feeling like butterflies fluttering against her insides. "I want to give you a boy, Rhett. You know my mother wasn't able to give Pa one and I worry so that I won't be able to either." 

"Nonsense. Besides, if you give me a boy," he said as he nuzzled against her neck affectionately, "that means I'll have to take up with a mistress or two." He chuckled lightly as he felt her swat at him, which caused him to bite her neck unintentionally. 

"Mistress my foot, Rhett Butler. You say you don't have the energy now, how much more energy do you think you will have with two children under foot." 

"Scarlett," he said as his lips closed around her earlobe. "You are my mistress, don't you understand that." 

Scarlett tried to pull back, her hands on his shoulders trying to put distance between them. What in heaven's name was he talking about? "What?" 

Rhett groaned lightly, clearly not interested in explaining this to her but realizing she wouldn't let him continue with what was on his mind if he didn't. "Scarlett, the point of a mistress is that she offers something to the man that the wife doesn't offer. Typically, it's sexual but many times it's not. Believe it or not my relationship with Belle was not purely physical. Sometimes it was nice to have dinner with someone who I could carry a conversation with. Someone I knew accepted me as I was, made no demands of me." He brushed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "You, Scarlett, offer me pretty much everything I could ask for. You're warm and welcoming to me in our bed, you listen to me when I need to talk, you stitch me when I need mending, you're fiery and feisty to me at times when it's required, yet I know that you would do nothing to dishonor me." 

"No, I couldn't do that, Rhett. No matter how mad at you I might get." She looked up at him, her green eyes twinkling with mischief. "Besides you know far too much about me for me to chance upsetting you." 

Rhett laughed heartily. "Indeed, Mrs. Butler. For a price I shall keep your secrets." 

"I'm not sure I'll be able to pay your price, Mr. Butler. I've heard you put a high price on things." 

"Only on those things that deserve it." He started unfastening the buttons on her dress. 

"And I deserve it?" Her breath caught briefly as she spoke. How he still made her feel like this she had no idea. Even knowing she was really too far along in her pregnancy for them to be doing anything she found herself responding to him. 

"I'd say so, yes. Of course I may be a little biased in my assessment," he said softly. He brushed aside the arms of her dress, exposing her bare shoulders for him to touch. 

"Rhett," she said softly. "The baby." Even as she said it, she shifted under his touch allowing the dress to drop to her feet. She knew Rhett would never hurt her. 

"The baby will be fine, Scarlett." He lifted her chemise over her head letting it drop to her side. "You do trust me, Scarlett?" 

She nodded, "yes of course I do, Rhett. Even if I thought you might hurt me, I know you'd never do anything to hurt a child - born or unborn." 

Scarlett lay in Rhett's arms laughing lightly at how much room she took on the small bed they shared. How different things were with her this time around being pregnant. When she was pregnant with Geraldine she was ashamed of how she looked, the changes her body had gone through, afraid that Rhett would come home and suddenly no longer find her desirable. But he had proved her so wrong in her fears that this time she thought nothing of remaining in bed with him with no clothes on. If there was any doubt in her mind about Rhett becoming disinterested in her he always seemed to prove her wrong. "I think I'd like to hire a wet nurse this time, Rhett." 

Rhett ran his fingers through her hair lightly caressing her scalp. He was surprised she was still awake, her breathing had slowed to the point he thought she had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket around them when she spoke. "Well, that's certainly your option. I know when you had Geraldine you didn't because you were worried about money. But you don't need to worry about that anymore, so if you'd like to have a wet nurse by all means." 

"Well, I like the idea of not being stuck at home all the time. And to be able to sleep during the night." 

"Wet nurse or no wet nurse you'll still wake up when the baby wakes up at night, Scarlett. You were worse than I was with Geraldine fretting at the slightest noise she made." 

"Well, it was much different when it was Beau," she said softly clearly drifting off to sleep. "I mean I never realized I could worry so much about another living thing. But I did worry about her, she was so quiet sometimes." She smiled slightly. "Like the time I hadn't heard her make a sound for what seemed like hours, I grew so worried. I should have known she was fine, of course. But I didn't rest easy until I checked anyway. And there she was laying in her crib with her hand clutching her little toes." Scarlett turned to look at Rhett. "You know I stood there in the doorway for what seemed like an hour watching her. I imagine we were all like that as babies, curious enough to be fascinated at the discovery of our toes. But to watch it happen was amazing. And now look at her, she'll be two soon and you couldn't get her to lie still and grip her toes if you promised her a lollipop." 

"How true," he said amused. How he would have loved to tease her about her sentimental statement. It was so uncharacteristic of her to talk like that. But he knew if he did she would refrain from saying such things in the future. It pleased him to hear her talk that way about their daughter. Rhett had been captivated with the girl since the day she was born, but Rhett had sensed that Scarlett tried to keep her distance from her for some reason. But he was pleased to know she took some pleasure in the little things. 

Scarlett woke to Rhett shaking her gently. "Scarlett, we're almost to Atlanta. I'd suggest you get yourself dressed and make yourself presentable." He secured his shirt cuffs as he spoke. "You can spend the rest of the day in bed at Tara once we get there." 

"I don't need to rest any more, Rhett. It's not my fault you wore me out." She narrowed her eyes to look at him as she sat up in bed pulling the blanket around her. "You did that on purpose, didn't you? We never did finish talking about Robert." 

Rhett looked in the mirror the small cabin provided over the washbasin and secured his tie with a stickpin before answering her. "Well, I think I like your idea of bringing him to Tara for a day or two. Let him get used to you and Geraldine before we, pardon me before I spring such news on him. If he likes you before he knows I'm his father he may be apt to continue liking you. Whereas if I told him before he got to know you he may resent you." 

Scarlett waited until Rhett had finished and stepped into her gown, allowing him to button her up. "That sounds logical, Rhett. Do you think Belle will mind?" 

"She'd better not. I've never said no to anything she's requested of me regarding Robert, she'd do well to remember that if she tried to stop me from seeing him." 

Scarlett glanced up at him, sensing his mood and grateful that she wasn't on the receiving end of his determination this time. "But you're not just seeing him, Rhett. You're going to be claiming him." 

"But she won't know that. I won't tell her that until I'm ready to tell him, if that time ever comes." He turned her away from him, his arms inching across her waist to rest on her pregnant stomach. "What will you tell the people at Tara?" 

"As little as they need to know. I don't want to outright lie to them, but I don't think they need to know the truth either. Didn't you once tell me you had a ward? Perhaps you could introduce him that way. It's not really a lie, just a partial truth." 

"Are we going to get through this, Scarlett?" He sighed, rubbing his cheek lightly against her hair. "Or will this be too much for you to bear when it gets down to it. As much as I hate to put voice to the words, if you wish to divorce me I'd understand." 

Scarlett twisted in his arms. "How dare you speak of such a thing after just having made love to me, Rhett. I have no desire to divorce you. Have you forgotten my condition? I'm not about to leave our children fatherless." She glared at him. "Because something tells me that if I were to divorce you I wouldn't see you again." 

"I'm just trying to give you a way out should you decide you need one. I wouldn't contest it if you did decide to pursue it and I would never leave our children without a father." 

"Of course you wouldn't, I know that. But you'd send your mother or a nanny to come fetch them rather then come face me yourself. I know you too well to know that you'd set foot on Tara again if we weren't married." 

He laughed lightly, though he had to admit she was right. Two years ago he would have rushed to disagree with her, but now his blood and sweat was intermixed with her father's and the other workers that had fought and slaved over Tara and her soil. It would be difficult for him to see it again as a visitor. To look up the staircase knowing he had no right to carry Scarlett up it. "All right, I won't speak of it again. And please don't take that as an indication I want a divorce. I'm just trying to keep you happy." 

"I'll be much happier should you get the notion of divorce out of your head. I married you for better or for worse, Rhett Butler, until death do us part. Or don't you remember those words? And while my word may mean little in the grand scheme of things, I don't take my promises to God very lightly." 

He tightened his embrace. "I know, Scarlett. Besides, I think if it came down to it I'd fight you. I want to be a divorced man even less than I wanted to be a married one." He kissed her lightly, holding her steady with one arm as he grabbed onto the strap to keep them secure as the train came to a stop. "Well, we are home, my dear." 

"And so we are. I have a feeling Suellen is going to be surprised and eating crow when she sees me walk through the door of Tara with you. She seemed to know you'd left and I think she was enjoying the thought." 

"For her sake I shall play the role of loving husband so that you can gloat." He opened the door to their cabin and walked along the passageway to the exit. He paid the porter to take care of their bags and once Prissy and Geraldine were found they started on their way back to Tara. Rhett was exhausted as the coach began its journey. It had been a very long five months. Had he known that things would have ended as they were he might have never left. But he needed to know that she would come for him, somehow he knew that it was an important aspect of their relationship that had been missing even before their marriage. He sat in the coach, feeling her knee pressing against his and squeezed her hand lightly watching out the window as the horse led coach made its way through the muddy streets of Clayton County to Tara. 

He wasn't sure quite what he had expected; surely he knew that between Will and Big Sam Tara would be tended to very well. But he had to admit it was a little disheartening to think that despite all of his hard work over the past couple of years Tara didn't need him. 

Like Scarlett, Tara would thrive in his absence. Of this he was certain. He watched as she made her way up the stairs, her condition more than obvious now at about six months along. He went into the office to find a bottle of whiskey and pour himself a drink. 

It was good to be home, he thought quietly, grateful that Will didn't make any effort to join him in the office. 

Home. 

He looked around him at the small office where Gerald O'Hara, the former master of Tara, had sat for years tending to the books. Was it possible that he had spent his life running away only to find himself returning to the one thing he thought he hated most - tradition and family? He felt at peace here and despite his love for New York and Philadelphia and the cities overseas that offered so much more than Tara and Atlanta offered he found himself feeling oddly content. He just hoped that contentment remained intact when he started bringing Robert around. 


	26. Chapter 26

  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
Word Count: 3,651

Rhett was in the sitting room holding Reese watching as Geraldine was being measured for new dresses. Scarlett was busy supervising the fitting process and paid little attention to Rhett as he stood and left the room. 

He was walking up the stairs to put Reese down for his nap when he felt a pair of arms go around his leg. They were too high up to be Geraldine's and Rhett knew Scarlett wouldn't have let Geraldine get out of the sitting room that easily. And unfortunately for Rhett, Geraldine seemed to enjoy being fitted for new dresses even more than her mother did. He looked down with a smile at Robert. "Are you going to help me with Reese? I think he's ready for a nap." 

Robert shook his head from side to side quickly. "No nap." 

Rhett laughed heartily. "No. No nap for you, Robert. I said Reese. But you can come up with me. Or would you rather stay downstairs and watch Geraldine try on her dresses?" 

That was a good way to get the wanted response out of him, make mention of him spending the time in a room full of girls alone would get him to do whatever task you had wanted done in the first place. He had no patience to stand still for his own fittings let alone watch someone else get fitted for things. He bolted up the stairs ahead of Rhett into the nursery where he held open the door for Rhett with a devilish smile. 

"You're welcome," he said with a hint of teasing in his voice. 

Rhett couldn't help but chuckle. Not only at Robert's words but also at the thought that Belle would scold him to no end if she knew that Rhett wasn't diligently duplicating her efforts to make sure that Robert was polite. 

"Thank you, Robert," Rhett said softly as he held his index finger up to his mouth to shush Robert. Rhett walked to the crib and set Reese within, pulling the blankets around him leaving his hand on his son for a moment to make sure he didn't wake up. He almost tripped over Robert who was trying not to be obvious about peering through the slats in the crib. 

"Are all babies like that?" 

"Well, at this age, yes. They pretty much eat and sleep. He smiles a little bit now. And soon he'll be rolling over. He's already trying to and getting close. But they're pretty boring. He's only a little over two months old, Robert. Look at Geraldine. She's over two years old. So obviously they grow and learn pretty quickly." 

"Was I that small?" Robert peered at Rhett curiously his eyes revealing that he believed Rhett held all the answers. 

Rhett placed his hand on Robert's head and walked with him out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them. "Yes, you were. It was a long time ago, Robert. You're going to be eight pretty soon. I can hardly remember Geraldine being this small, but I know that she was." 

This seemed to satisfy Robert's curiosity as indicated by his nodding seemingly in understanding. "You're leaving soon, aren't you?" 

"Yes," Rhett said quietly as he and Robert walked in the hallway. "We're going to Charleston to visit my parents. We probably won't be back until your birthday." 

"That long?" Robert stared at Rhett with wide eyes. 

This was only his third visit to Tara and his first over night visit. But he was already taking to life outside of Atlanta and away from his mom's home. He was afraid that Rhett's daughter wouldn't like Robert and Rhett would stop bringing him to Tara to visit. His lower lip quivered lightly though he tried to hide it. His mom didn't seem to mind when he cried, but somehow Robert didn't think Rhett would want to see him cry like a baby. 

"My father's not been very well, Robert. So, yes, I'm afraid it has to be that long. He wants to see his new grandson." He ruffled Robert's hair lightly. "You like Tara, huh?" 

"Yes," Robert said simply afraid to say more for fear Rhett would tell his mom. 

"Well, that's good. Because Scarlett and I would like you to come back when we get back. As long as it's okay with your mom. But I don't think she'll mind. We'll leave your things her, and your bed will stay in the nursery so when you come back you'll know exactly where to go and have something to wear." 

"I have to keep sleeping with the babies?" Robert looked at Rhett obviously not sure he liked that idea. 

"Until we can work something else out, yes." Rhett sat on the top step and invited Robert to sit next to him. "I wasn't sure you'd like staying here, so we had the bed put in the nursery. But now that we know you like it we'll figure something out. There's plenty of room. We'll get you settled, okay?" 

Robert shook his head in agreement. "Okay. So you're taking me home now?" 

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I promised your mom I'd have you home before lunch." 

Robert stood and ran down the stairs. "We're taking Apollo?" 

Rhett chuckled lightly at the ease with which he was amused. "Yes. Why don't you run along and say good bye to Mammy and be sure and thank Dilcey for all the good food." 

Rhett walked down the stairs and stood with his shoulder against the sitting room door watching as Scarlett fussed with the seamstress over the last minute alterations that needed to be done that afternoon. Rhett at last count saw a dozen new frocks for Geraldine with matching bonnets for at least half of them. He shook his head slightly when he spotted six pairs of shoes. As if anyone was going to see her shoes with the exception of maybe his parents. 

"Mrs. Butler, if I might have a word with you before I go." 

Scarlett glanced up at him, not even realizing he had left the room. She hadn't noticed it was time for him to take Robert back. After giving some last minute instructions to the seamstress she followed Rhett into the library. "What is it, Rhett?" 

"I just wanted to tell you I was leaving. Let you know that Reese is in his crib sleeping. And that I'll be back for dinner. Is there anything you need from town?" 

"No, nothing that I can think of. Did Robert have fun? I've been so busy yesterday and today with Geraldine and her clothes I really hadn't noticed." 

"Yes, I think he had a good time. He said he'd like to come back." 

"You need to talk to him, Rhett. You can't keep bringing him here and not tell him the truth. He'll resent you for it if you take too long." 

"And you think I should tell him now? I don't know, Scarlett." He placed his hand at her mouth lightly stopping her from talking before he was through. 

"Just hear me out for a minute. So I tell him on the way back to Atlanta. That I'm his father. Meanwhile, he knows that we're going to Charleston to see my parents because my father's not well and wants to see his grandchildren. He's been standing here watching Geraldine try on more new dresses today than his own mother has gotten in the past six months. I'm not complaining about the clothes. You know I like seeing Geraldine in her pretty little duds just as much as you do. But I don't want him resenting you, Geraldine, Reese, my parents or myself. And like it or not, he will never meet my parents. Your accepting him is one thing." 

Scarlett bit her lip lightly as she thought over what Rhett had said. He was right. She hated to admit it. She just wanted this done with. This was Robert's third visit to Tara and things seemed to be going well. If anyone guessed as to who Robert was to Rhett no one said a word. But she didn't want the boy resenting her or Geraldine either. She sighed slightly. 

"No, you're right. Are you going to say anything to his mother? I mean that you plan on telling him?" Scarlett refused to call Belle by her name, referring to her as little as necessary and even then only as Robert's mother. 

"No," Rhett shook his head as he took a cigarette out of his case. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to Geraldine and her dresses. Perhaps you could say good bye to him before we leave. He likes you, Scarlett." 

"I will say good bye to him, Rhett. And I thank you for not saying anything about my making myself scarce today." 

She felt as though there was something more to say, but she didn't know what it was. Instead she kissed him on the cheek and left the room, the swish of her skirts disappearing as she closed the door behind her leaving Rhett alone. 

They arrived in Charleston less than a week later. Rhett was more than shocked when his father himself met their train. They shook hands, Rhett placing his hand against his father's forearm as if sensing he needed the support. 

"You're looking well, Father. Certainly better than you looked when I saw you last." 

His father coughed hoarsely in response. "I'm glad you think so," he said finally. He then turned his attentions to Geraldine who stood next to Rhett dressed in a coral colored dress, the lace of her dainty petticoat showing just below the hem of her dress and a coat and hat dyed to match the dress. 

"And who is this young lady? Certainly not my granddaughter, why the last time I saw you you were barely walking. And now look at you." 

"Father Butler," came Scarlett's voice as she walked up to greet him after seeing that their trunks were taken care of properly. Dressed in a dark yellow velvet frock that was for Scarlett quite plain with a white linen collar as its only adornment. She extended her hand as best she could with the baby in her arms and was pleased when Roger took it without faltering. Reese was snuggled quite comfortably against his mother's breast. 

"Scarlett, I can't tell who is more beautiful. You or my granddaughter. Come, the coach is waiting. Your luggage will be brought to the house later." He turned without waiting for a response obviously accustomed to being the one in charge. 

Rhett knew better than to try and help his father into the coach. He handed Geraldine in first who instantly went to sit by her grandfather. He then took Reese from Scarlett and handed her in before giving Reese back to her and boarding himself. He was intrigued with his father's reaction to Geraldine and the fact that so far the man hadn't even acknowledged Reese. 

Rhett went upstairs with Scarlett and the children to help Geraldine get reacquainted with her room. She had Rosemary's room while Ross's room had been made into Reese's nursery. When Reese was finally down for a much needed nap, Rhett made his way to the bedroom he shared with Scarlett. His childhood room. He lay down on the bed without removing more than his shoes. He watched Scarlett as she removed her bonnet and the pins from her hair. Truthfully, he could lie on the bed and watch her all day and never grow tired of it. 

"Come here, Mrs. Butler," he patted the spot next to him on the bed with the palm of his hand. 

"Rhett, I need to put away some things or they'll never get done to my liking. And if I lay down with you I'll never get up again. You'd think after days on a train I'd be well rested but for some reason I'm very tired." 

Rhett stood slowly from the bed and went to her, his arms going around her waist as he kissed her ear lightly. "You just had a baby, Scarlett. It's been a couple of months, yes, but still. I'd say you're perfectly entitled to fatigue now and then." 

He dropped his hands to her stomach now showing little effects from pregnancy let alone a second one. Her waist was larger than it was before Geraldine, he knew, but after two children that was to be expected. And a larger waist on Scarlett was still smaller than some women ever had even as girls. 

"Come to bed with me, Scarlett. I promise to behave like a gentleman," he whispered as he kissed her ear. 

She laughed lightly and turned to face him. "The most humorous thing about that statement, Mr. Butler, is that coming from you I'd be more apt to believe you could behave like a gentleman in a bedroom than any other place." 

He raised a brow clearly amused by this observation. "Why is that, Mrs. Butler?" 

"Because you almost always put me first and I can't imagine you were ever any different." She glanced up at him. They had never really talked of his past. She knew or at least assumed there had been plenty more besides Belle to fall into bed with her husband. She imagined there was more than one in Charleston, including Constance. 

She frowned as she thought of Constance and the conversation Scarlett had overheard at Mrs. Talbot's shop over a year ago. Did Rhett still have feelings for her? She looked at him wondering. Did he have feelings for any of the other women he'd been with? Her green eyes grew distant and cold at the thought. She tried to assure herself she wasn't jealous. What was there to be jealous about after all? He married her not any of them. But would her needing him to stay at Tara eventually cause him to stray? 

They really weren't needed at Tara any longer. Perhaps she should bring up moving to Atlanta and having a home of their own. But something told her that wouldn't make him particularly happy either. Rhett would only be happy, truly happy, if he had the road, rails or sea under his feet. Geraldine was two and little Reese was two months old; they could travel and hire a tutor when it came time for the children to go to school. She would miss Tara, of course, but there was nothing saying she couldn't return whenever she wanted to. She imagined Rhett might even return with her, she knew he had grown fond of Tara too. Who wouldn't when their blood, sweat and tears had gone into the rebuilding of it? 

"Rhett if you hadn't married me where would you be right now?" 

He turned her to face him, his hands still at her waist. "I really don't know, Scarlett. Why such a question? I certainly wouldn't be here in Charleston staying in my father's home I can assure you of that." 

She bit her lower lip lightly and looked into his eyes, her green eyes sincere. "I was thinking that maybe it was time we left Tara. You've been so good to us, and Will and Big Sam are certainly capable of running everything without you there. We had enough of a cotton and corn crop this year we should be able to hire more workers for the winter." 

"And go where? Buy a house in Atlanta? I'd rather remain at Tara, Scarlett." 

"No, I was thinking we could travel. You have business that takes you overseas and around the country. Geraldine won't be school aged for another three years and if we like traveling we can hire a tutor to accompany us." 

"Why would you want to do this, Scarlett? Is there something you're not telling me? Did something happen at Tara?" 

"No, I just realized I haven't been very fair to you. You've done everything in the world for me I needed and I've kept taking and taking. I guess I realized that this isn't the life you wanted, you're leading it for me." 

"Well, I never wanted to get married either, are you offering me a divorce too?" 

Scarlett's face blanched at the question. "Of course not, Rhett. Why would you even say such a thing?" 

He smiled widely with a wink. "I was just teasing you, my pet. And you're serious about this?" 

"Yes," she said softly. "I would like to start trying to make you happy, Rhett. And living at Tara with my family is not making you happy. It may temporarily, but in the long run I know it won't." 

"You're probably right, but it was the choice I made. You didn't force me to." 

"No, I didn't force you to, but for some reason, Rhett Butler regardless of your claims not to be a gentleman with me you always have been. And you would never have left me knowingly destitute." 

He raised a brow. "As I recall I pushed the gentlemanly boundary that night you fixed my arm." 

"Yes, but you stopped before your actions grew overly improper, Rhett." 

"I did. I was pretty stupid, but I did. But we probably wouldn't be here now with our two children if I had continued further so I guess there's something to be said for my developing a conscious from time to time." 

She smiled slightly and reached up to kiss him, her lips moving from his mouth to his ear before pulling away. "So should I have our things sent for?" 

"You're serious, aren't you? I don't believe it. If I didn't know better I'd say there's something more at work here. This isn't an attempt to keep me away from Robert, is it Scarlett?" 

"Bring him along for all I care. No, this isn't about Robert or keeping you away from anything. This is about me wanting to give you something back for once, to give you back at least part of the life you had before you married me to work the fields of an Atlanta plantation." 

"All right then, yes go ahead and send for our things. Where do you want to go first? Up north again? London? Paris? Spain? Ireland perhaps?" 

She shook her head with a light laugh. "Ireland would be wonderful, Rhett. Would you really take me there?" 

"I would and I will. Europe is really a better place for me to be business wise," he lowered his mouth kissing her ear lightly and whispered softly, "it's where all my money is after all." He chuckled lightly at the look on her face. 

"There you go teasing me again with that talk of all your money. You know as nice as it is to know I don't ever have to worry about starving again, I'd be just as happy with you if you had to work a real job. In fact," she said softly as she sat on the bed. "I would loved to have seen you twenty years ago working those ships." 

He chuckled lightly. "And why is that, Mrs. Butler?" 

"You're a fine specimen of a man, Rhett Butler, but I can just imagine what you might have looked like then. Loading, lifting and unloading cargo, pulling and rigging lines, and working out in the sun all day." 

"Is that right, Mrs. Butler?" 

"A girl in every port, I imagine." She smiled wickedly. "And I wasn't even born yet. What a shame I had to miss you in your prime." 

"Past my prime," he raised a brow in question. "Mrs. Butler, I spent those twenty years building myself up so that I could keep up with you when I found you. I would have died if I had been a man of but twenty encountering you." 

"Why is that," she asked genuinely curious. 

"Because I lost my heart to you the moment I met you, Scarlett. I was made to wander, Scarlett. I had to do it, had to get it out of my blood. And had I met you twenty years ago I wouldn't have been good for you. I would have had to give up you or the wandering and at that time the wandering would have won." 

"You're probably right and then I wouldn't have had the opportunity to realize I love you." 

"Say that again, Mrs. Butler. I don't believe I heard correctly." 

"You did, Rhett. I think I have all along, I just didn't realize it until I found myself getting insanely jealous over Constance and the other former belles you've dated here in Charleston. And I realize that there are probably a number of them my age who only know your reputation as a cad and not the story that goes with the reputation and that they would more than likely enjoy the opportunity to get a piece of you, too." 

"You jealous? I don't believe it." 

"Who wouldn't be, Rhett? You were jealous of Ashley in your own way. And you knew he was the only one. Just imagine how I feel going places with you wondering who has and who hasn't been kissed by you." 

"Did you really wonder that? Why didn't you just ask me?" 

"Because I think I'd rather not know. I have a feeling you might have kissed more than I give even you credit for." 

"Ah," he said softly as he crossed over to her. "I think I'd like to hear you say those words again, Scarlett." 

"That I love you? I do, Rhett." She pulled him to her by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. "I love you and our children very much, and I'd like nothing more than to work on making all four of us happy instead of just me all the time. 

"And I love you, Scarlett." 

The End 


End file.
